Deaths Angels
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem. It turns out that Harry is the son of Death and is chosen to become a Death Angel when he dies at the age of 24. He and his sister Gem are sent to help Sam and Dean Winchester. What will happen when sparks fly? Slash. Rediting chaptes
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover. I have only seen up to the third season, but as a heads up this fic will not and I repeat will not! Fully follow the seasons completely, as I need to change some things to fit into it, though it will mostly be in later chapters. Please don't flame for I will go on a rant if you do so unless you are offering advice which I will read and listen to.

Summary: When Harry was a year old, Lily made a deal with Death to save Harry's life. Now 23 years later, Harry's will to live is gone, his body failing him. Death comes to claim his son and take him home. Years later Harry and Gem, Deaths daughter, go to America to help the hunters Sam and Dean Winchester. They use their powers as Death Angel's to help the brother's with their job. However, things start to happen that even they can't explain.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem, mentions: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Neville/Luna, Fred/George, Charlie/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Luna.

Warnings: Character death, malexmale pairings, violence, mentions of self harm, swearing, incest, doesn't follow books five through seven.

-Thoughts-

[French]

Chapter 1. The Beginning

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

-Godric's Hallow-

One year old Harry James Potter was sleeping soundly in his crib, curled up on his side and underneath a dark blue and silver blanket. His hair was black as a raven's breast while, when open, his eyes were a bright emerald color which seemed to glow with untapped power. It was slightly after eleven o'clock, according to the red lion clock on the wall. The nursery was nice but slightly simple; the walls were painted with a scene of a forest, the painted trees moving with an unseen wind as painted animals slept. A rocking chair was near the crib, and a changing table was against one of the walls. A bin which held many toys was near the doors to a closet. But now seeing as how late it was, the nursery was silent save for Harry's breathing.

Suddenly a large black shadow detached its self from the wall, the shadows melting away to reveal and tall man. The man was about 6'6" in height, with long silver hair that was held back in an elegant braid, while bright hazel eyes looked at the sleeping babe with a gentle and loving look. The man wore an old fashioned white shirt and black formal pants with matching boots. A long blood-red trench coat was undone and swept behind the man as he stepped towards the crib. The man had many different names all around the world, but went with Lucian, though many humans called him Death.

As he stepped in front of Harry's crib, two large silver and blood-red wings unfolded from his back and folded against the trench coat, the silken feathers trailing on the ground as each wing reached 35 feet in length. Harry yawned and turned onto his back, looking up at Lucian with bright eyes.

"Can you see me little on?"Lucian asked, his voice a deep rich baritone which could sooth any person or animal.

Harry cooed and reached his arms up, his small hands grasping the air as if to pull Lucian down. Lucian's eyes widened in shock at the actions of the small child; the knowledge that he could be seen flooding his mind as he bent down and picked Harry up into his arms. Harry giggled happily and grabbed onto Lucians finger as he looked at the stunned man with knowing eyes.

"How can you, a simple babe, look at me without fear? How can you see me when I do not wish to be seen by humans?"Lucian asked, moving over to the rocking chair and sitting down.

A soft light appeared in the center of the room as Lucian sat down, causing him to hold Harry close in case something was coming to hurt the child. A slender woman with flowing black hair and bright violet eyes stepped from the light, smiling at Harry and Lucian.

"Lucian, I know you of all people remember me."She said, her voice sounded like the wind, soft and flowing.

"Lady Fate!? I am sorry; I forgot what you looked like."Lucian said, bowing his head in deep respect.

"It is alright Lucian, I have been watching over you and you're Death Angels."Fate said, smiling as she sank to her knees in order to look at Harry properly.

Harry smiled and giggled as Fate tickled his belly, squirming lightly in Lucians arms as the man smiled. Lucian looked at Fate and sighed, knowing that she was here to tell him something.

"You are not going to take Harrys life tomorrow night, but his parents are going to die. You are to make a deal with Lily Evens Potter when she comes into the room in ten minutes. Do not lessen the deal for more than 23 years, nor do not shorten it. You are to protect Harry tomorrow night bring Alyssa Clark and Matthew Night with you."Fate said, rising as she noticed Lucians frown.

"I do not see why we cannot let his parents live if he can. He needs them for love and understanding."Lucian said, looking at Harry who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You know that even I cannot over power what the magic of the Earth tells me. There are many things in store for Harry. He is your son after all; he is destined to be a Death Angel when the time is right."Fate said, stepping into a light that had appeared from the air.

Lucian opened his mouth to say something but was too late as Fate disappeared. He sighed and stood cradling Harry against his chest as he looked around the room. He would do as Fate said, as he knew that he could not and would not go against her. As he set Harry down in his crib, the door opened, revealing a worried and scared Lily Marie Evens-Potter. She gasped and drew her wand quickly when she saw Lucian, her emerald eyes flickering to her son as Lucian stood up fully. Lily was confused by the sight of the man's wings but refused to lower her wand as the man turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"She asked her voice hardened as she stared the man down.

"Don't worry Lily Potter, I would never dream of hurting Harry."Lucian said, slightly surprised that even she could see through his shields and his wings.

"To answer your other question, I am Death but many call me Lucian."

Lily's eyes widened as she dashed by Lucian, instantly looking Harry over as he slept on. "What do you want with us?"She asked, looking at Lucian with fear in her eyes.

"I am sad to say that Voldemort will attack tomorrow night. Even more so that you and your family will be killed."Lucian said, turning to look at the red-headed witch.

Lily sank to her knees, looking at the carpet with shock as tears ran down her cheeks. She was stunned at what Lucian had told her, having thought that her and her family was safely hidden away from the danger that was Voldemort. Lily looked up and grabbed Lucian's hands, begging him with her eyes.

"No.....Harry can't die, please! You have to save him somehow, I know you can."She said, her eyes begging the man in front of her.

Lucian sighed and looked at the broken woman in front of him, knowing that he had to make the deal. "Very well, I will give him 23 years to live from now. Meaning that when Harry is 24 years old, he will die. When that time is up, I will come for him. Until then, I will protect him."He said, raising a hand when Lily made to protest.

"I must take my leave. I will return tomorrow to take you and James. Spend your time with your loved ones and given them a reason to remember you fondly."He added, disappearing in a swirl of black and red flames.

-------------

The next night Lucian returned to Godric's Hallow, though he brought with him two Death Angels. One was a woman about 5'5" in height, with long brown hair and blue eyes while her skin was a deathly pale just as Lucian's was. Her wings were a deep red color which matched the trench coat that she wore. The other man was 6'0" in height with long white hair that was pulled back from his face and deep brown eyes that gazed softly at the house. His own wings were black in color with white tips.

"Matthew, you will take James. Alyssa, you will take Lily. No one touches Harry."Lucian said, walking up to the house and walking through the walls as the two followed.

Matthew sighed softly as he watched James show Harry a stuffed animal which was that of a stag, smiling as Harry snagged the stag from his father and hugged it tightly. Alyssa looked at Lily and moved so that she was standing near the woman, waiting and was glad that they had strengthened their shield which made them invisible to the Potters. Suddenly James and Lily stiffened, their eyes widening as they looked to the windows and saw a cloaked figure heading up the walk.

"Lily it's him! Take Harry and run! Don't look back, run! Hurry Lily, he's here."James said, hurriedly kissing his wife and Harry's forehead.

Alyssa and Lucian hurried upstairs after Lily as she ran upstairs with Harry in her arms, leaving Matthew behind. Matthew watched with sad eyes as James fought against Voldemort the best he could but was thrown back by a blasting hex. He reached out and grasped the wizards hand, pulling James' soul out just as Voldemort hit him with the kill curse. Matthew scowled as Voldemort calmly walked upstairs, shaking his head and hoping that Lucian had a plan.

Upstairs Alyssa and Lucian watched as Lily locked the door and moved a few things in front of it as if it would help buy her time. She gently set Harry down in his crib and smiled as she kissed his forehead, promising that everything would be alright. They watched helplessly as Voldemort blasted open the door and Lily took to pleading with Voldemort, begging him to take her instead of Harry. Alyssa moved and wrapped her arms around Lily, taking the woman's soul and following her to the ground as Lily was killed. Lucian spread his wings as he placed a hand on Harry, a faint glow surrounding the babe as Voldemort fired the killing curse at Harry. Alyssa and Lucian watched as the curse rebounded onto Voldemort and the man fell, but watched with distain as Voldemorts soul escaped.

"Come, Harry will be safe soon. We must leave."Lucian said, walking out of the room as Alyssa followed him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry is 7 years old)

Harry sighed as he leaned his head against the side of the small garden wall that surrounded the house. His aunt and uncle were making him plant new flowers because aunt Petunia had seen that the woman across the street had new flowers that were better than the ones that they had so she had gone out shopping for new flowers and now was making him plant them. He whimpered when he smelled the scent of dinner coming through the open kitchen window. Harry knew that he was being punished because he had burned lunch today. Harry sighed and shook his head light, kneeling by the flowers once more and digging another hole for one of the violets.

-I hope dad comes...it's been a few days.-he thought, smiling when he thought of Lucian

Lucian had shown himself to Harry when he was 4 years old, proving that he wasn't going to harm the child by healing the bruises that Vernon had made that day. Harry had learned all about who and what he was along with that he was meant to be Lucian's son due to the mark on his back. He had a gothic cross on his back which had a scythe in the back ground. Lucian had told him that it was the mark of death and if it was on a human's back then they were related to Death or Death himself. Even though; Harry knew that he should have been scared of Lucian, for some reason when he thought of the man it always made him feel safe.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?"Lucian asked, appearing from the shadows as Harry turned towards him at the sound of his voice.

Harry smiled brightly as Lucian walked over and crouched down, looking at him in concern.

"I'm planting new flowers for aunt's garden. She needs them done by tonight or else I won't get anything to eat in the morning. I burned lunch so I don't get dinner."Harry muttered, wincing when Lucian's normally kind eyes flashed with anger.

Lucian glared through the open window towards the Dursley's wishing nothing more than to take Harry away from them, but he knew that Harry had to stay here. He sighed and gathered Harry in his arms, smiling when the boy curled up against his chest. Harry sighed and pressed his face against Lucian's shirt, taking in the smell of spices and warmth. While others said that Death was a cruel man, Harry knew the truth. Lucian was a kind but fair man, and sometimes he needed to be mean in order to protect everyone from getting hurt.

"What is on your mind my son?"Lucian asked, running a hand through Harry's wild hair.

"Mmmm, just thinking."Harry muttered yawning lightly as he looked up at Lucian.

Lucian smiled and let Harry go, allowing him to go back to his chore as he thought of a way to make things better for his son. Harry knew that while yes James was his true father, the mark on his back meant that he was also Lucian's son as well. Lucian had told him about everything, including how Sirius Orion Black was in prison because of something that he didn't do. Harry had been scared for his godfather but Lucian told him that he was keeping Sirius alive so that things would fall into place when Harry was 13. Lucian smiled and waved his hand, watching as a plate of food appeared next to Harry. Harry smiled and hugged his father before eating, glad that he had someone who cared about him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Hogwarts hospital wing, after saving the sorcerer's stone. Harry is 11 years old)

Harry blinked as he looked around the hospital wing, wishing that Madame Pomfery would have let him leave the day before like Professor Dumbledore told him he could do. She had told him to stay put for a few days because she wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Harry whined lightly and turned onto his side, closing his eyes once again in hopes to get some more sleep. He hated the hospital wing, and knew that if he thought the hospital wing was bad then he knew that a real muggle hospital would be even worse.

"Harry, are you alright?"Someone asked, making Harrys eyes snap open.

He smiled brightly when he saw Alyssa walking over to him, sitting up and stretching his arms open towards the Death Angel. Alyssa smiled brightly and hugged Harry, sighing happily. She and Harry had become fast friends because Lucian often brought her and Matthew over to visit Harry or even made them check up on Harry when he couldn't. Alyssa stepped back and looked over Harry closely, noticing the small cuts on his face and hands.

"Lucian wanted to make it but something came up. I knew that he would have made Matthew come to check up on you but Matthew had to train a few reapers."She said, smiling as Harry scooted over on the bed to make more room for her.

"Ron and Hermione came and visited me. Hermione is glad that everything turned out alright and Ron was smiling."Harry said, yawning lightly as Alyssa ran a hand through his hair.

They both started when Lucian appeared in a swirl of black flames, a cloaked person standing next to him. Harry smiled brightly as Lucian rushed over to him and scooped him into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his father's neck. The person moved closer and lowered their hood, revealing long silver hair and bright violet eyes. Lucian smiled as Harry took notice of the new Death Angel.

"Harry this is your younger sister Gem."He said, laughing when Harry looked confused.

"She looks older than me though."Harry said, looking Gem over.

Long silver hair fell down to Gem's hips in gentle waves while her eyes were trained on Harry but showed her happiness. Her skin was just as pale as Lucians but the wings on her back were a different color. They were a reddish-gold color and were the normal 35 feet in length. Gem smiled as she walked over to Harry and her eyes widened when Harry reached out and hugged her. Alyssa smiled and nodded to Harry and Lucian, disappearing into the shadows.

"How are you younger than me?"Harry asked, looking at Gem with wonder.

"Death Angels age every four years. When you are 15 I will be 19, when you're 19 I'll 20 and finally when you're 24 I'll be 21 and a half."Gem said, smiling as she sat Harry down on the bed and sat down on the side with Lucian.

Harry smiled as he talked with Gem and Lucian, telling them about what they had missed during the year. They talked well into the night before Lucian made Harry lie down and get some sleep. Harry blinked sleepily as Lucian and Gem disappeared into the shadows, a smile on his face as he finally closed his eyes. He didn't see Fred and George watching from the door with wide eyes.

They had been planning on talking to Harry about the mark on his back, but when they had seen Alyssa, Lucian and Gem they rethought their plan. Fred looked at George and smiled, nodding his head and walking away with his twin. They needed to talk to their raven, and would do so tomorrow.

-----------------

Harry sighed as he packed away all of his things into his trunk, smiling when Hedwig hooted softly from her cage. The sound of the door opening and closing made him turn around, blinking in shock when Fred and George walked over to him with knowing smiles. He blinked and frowned lightly when Fred flicked his wand, sending his things into his trunk for him.

"What's going on guys?"Harry asked, sitting down on his bed as he looked at the twins.

"Harry, we know who you are. Ron told us about the mark on your back because he was worried about you. We looked it up and now we know that you're the son of Death."George said, frowning when Harry backed away.

"Y-You can't tell anyone! Lucian would kill if he knew that anyone else knew about me."Harry said, looking worried as he stared at the twins.

"Harry, we never plan on telling anyone."Fred said, smiling softly as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Yeah, we want to protect you Harry."George said, running a hand through Harry's hair.

They talked for hours, Harry telling the twins about how he met Lucian and about Death Angels and Reapers and Lucian himself. Fred and George told Harry more about the Wizarding World and what he had missed during the years. When dinner came Harry left the tower with Fred and George flanking him, still talking about their hopes and plans for the future. Before they went into the Great Hall Fred and George clasped hands with Harry and swore on their magic that they would protect Harry with their lives. Harry smiled, feeling his family grow even more.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Fourth year, after Cedric was killed and Voldemort was brought back)

Fred and George sighed as they sat on either side of Harry, running their hands through his hair and down his back and arms. They felt the young man's pain, and wished that they could have been there for Harry when he had to face Voldemort. Fred sighed and he lay down in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist as George did the same to Harry's back. Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin watched with saddened eyes, wishing that they could do more for Harry. Sirius sighed and bowed his head, his black hair falling in front of his grey eyes as Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"He'll be alright Sirius, he has all of us."Remus said, resting his head atop of his mate's.

Harry shivered as he burrowed deeper into Fred and George, welcoming their warmth and affection. He could still see flashes of the graveyard, Cedric falling to the ground dead, and his parent's shadows. The one's that he wanted to talk to the most wasn't there, Severus Snape had been absent during the meeting as he knew that if the Potions Master had joined he would have saved Harry. Much to what people thought, Harry and Severus didn't hate each other. That had ended during Harry's second year, because everyone thought that Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Severus had helped Harry a few times during the year and quickly saw through what he thought was James in Harry.

"We have to go Harry, but we'll be back tomorrow morning."Fred said, kissing Harrys forehead as the teen nodded his head.

Harry watched as everyone left, causing Poppy to walk over and make him drink a dreamless sleep draught. He sighed as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep his cloud his mind. Vaguely he wondered if Lucian, Gem or Severus would visit him.

----------

Severus walked into the hospital wing and froze when he saw two figures sitting down on either side of Harry, instantly drawing his wand and aiming it at the figures. His black eyes widened when a pair of wings sprouted from the woman of the two, his eyes instantly becoming guarded as the tall man stood and turned to him.

"You must be Severus. Harry has spoken about you a lot."The man said, smiling lightly as hazel eyes met black.

"Who are you?"Severus barked, narrowing his eyes as the woman stood up and looked at him as well.

"I am Lucian, or as you might know me Death. This is my daughter Gem. We are not here to collect Harry, but are checking up on him."Lucian said, watching as Severus paled even more.

"Dad would never hurt his own son."Gem said, smiling as Severus looked confused.

Severus listened as Lucian and Gem explained themselves, telling him all about what had happened on the night that Voldemort had been killed. At the end it was well past midnight and Severus was staring at Harry with understanding and sadness. He had told Harry more about Lily then anything and was always happy to answer Harry's questions about what he really was. Nearly two hours later saw Severus sitting down beside Harry, smiling gently at the sleeping teen.

"You have worked wonders on him Lucian, thank you. After getting past my hate of his father, I saw more of who he really is and now that you have explained it to me I think it was also you're doing as well."He said, looking to Lucian as the other smiled.

Gem sighed softly and lent down, kissing Harry's forehead gently before stepping away. After bidding Severus good-bye she and Lucian left. Severus looked at Harry and smiled lightly, moving to a chair to wait until the teen woke up again.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Summer after 5th year, Harry age 16)

Harry sighed as he lay down on the grass, pillowing his head on his arms as he looked up at the morning sky. He was currently laying down in the back yard of Severus' family home, Snape Manor. The Order had been moved after the incident at the Department of Mysteries, including Sirius. Thanks to Severus' training, Harry had been able to see through Voldemort's false vision and had alerted Dumbledore to what Voldemort had planned. Thanks to Severus, Sirius had been saved from going after Harry since he had been thinking about traveling to the Department in order to save Sirius but had stopped himself.

"What are you thinking about brat?"Severus asked, bringing Harry out of his musings.

"Nothing Severus. Just glad that you managed to train me before I did something stupid."Harry said, tilting his head back to look at the Potions Master.

Severus smirked lightly as he gracefully sat down beside the teen, leaning back on his hands to also peer up at the sky. Inside the manor Harry heard the sounds of Narcissa and Tonks arguing while Lucius and Sirius were having a heated talk. Harry rolled his eyes at the same time as Severus as the back door slammed open and Lucius walked out followed by Draco. The Order had been stunned when Lucius and his family had come and begged for safety. Voldemort had wanted Draco to be marked but Narcissa had refused which caused the Dark Lord to threaten Lucius. Harry had shocked the Order further when he told the Malfoys that he forgave their choices and promised his own protection.

"How can you stand him Harry? He is always whining."Lucius said, stopping beside the teen and looking down at him.

"I just tune him out or turn into Night and slink away."Harry said, smirking as Draco starting laughing. "Come on Draco; let's have a match between us two."

Draco smirked and summoned his and Harry's broom's, both Firestar 3000's, currently the fastest brooms on the market and given to them as a birthday gift from Lucius. Lucius and Severus watched as Harry and Draco walked into the forest, both knowing that the teen's would be careful and not go outside of the wards protection. Narcissa growled softly as she walked out of the manor and towards her husband, allowing him to pull her into his side.

"What's wrong 'Cissa?"Severus asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Hardly anyone trusts us and yet we've been here since after the Dark Lord came back. The only ones are Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood, Albus, Remus and Harry. The rest still treat us like scum."She said, frowning as Sirius walked out and went over to the shed where his motorcycle was.

"Don't worry about it, the Weasley twins; Bill and Charlie are starting to trust us as well. Everyone will get used to the idea of us being Light."Lucius said, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's hair.

----------

Harry glared at Sirius as the animagus crossed his arms and glared back. Nearly everyone at the table was looking wearily between the two wizards, wondering when the argument was going to end. Sirius had decided to start attacking the Malfoys verbally and Harry had finally snapped, shouting at his godfather. Hermione, Draco, Severus, Luna, Ron, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Lucius, and Narcissa were sitting on the left side of the table with Harry while the rest of the Weasleys, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and a few other Order members were sitting on the right side with Sirius. Remus was at the bottom end of the table while Albus was at the head, both of them looking older then they really were.

"Why can't you get it through your head that they are finally on our side? What is so wrong with people changing Sirius?"Harry barked, the gleam of a fox behind his eyes.

"No one can fully change Harry! You should know that."Sirius said, growling lightly as Severus placed a calming hand on Harrys arm.

"Oh, so I should be angry at you? Is that what you're saying? Should I rant and throw you out saying that you're like the others in your family because you're a Black? Sorry 'Cissa."Harry said, glancing at the witch who waved his words away.

Sirius turned a dark shade of red and turned away from the table, storming out of the dining room and upstairs. Harry snarled and turned away as well, storming outside. Hermione and Draco sighed softly, shaking their heads while Fred, George, and Charlie went after Harry. Remus shook his head lightly and stood, walking upstairs to see what he could do about Sirius.

Outside Harry was pacing near the edge of the small lake that was in Severus' yard, angry tears streaming down his face. Charlie sighed softly and walked over to Harry, pulling the distressed teen into his arms and holding him tightly as Fred and George took Harry's hands.

"Don't worry 'bout him Harry."Fred said, smiling gently as Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah, he'll come around sometime. In the mean time we'll help things here."George said, making Harry nod his head.

"I just don't know what to do. He won't change and refuses to see the good in others."Harry said, burrowing his head in Charlie's chest.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be alright soon."Charlie said, nuzzling Harry's hair.

Fred and George smiled to themselves, wondering when their brother would tell Harry how he felt about the teen. Everyone could see that the two were attracted to each other, but they refused to believe that the other was interested.

Upstairs Remus watched as Sirius stood by the window looking out over the grounds. He knew that his mate would take awhile to get used to the idea of the Malfoys being on their side....in fact he was surprised that so many already trusted them as he thought that it would have taken longer. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, turning grey eyes on Remus and smiling lightly. Remus only raised an eyebrow at his lover as his amber eyes flashed lightly in warning, telling Sirius that he wasn't going to get off of the fight so easily.

"I just don't understand how Harry can trust them so quickly."Sirius said, walking over and sitting beside Remus on the bed.

"He can because he knows on how much distrust and hate is in the world already. Sirius, Harry can feel when people mean to harm and when they mean to heal. Why do you think he allowed them to become his friend's so quickly? Remember when he flinched away from Mad-Eye in fourth year?"He asked, watching as Sirius nodded. "That was because Crouch's son had taken over and his touched reeked of ill intentions. Harry can tell if someone is good, evil or neutral."

Sirius sighed and looked back out the window, his mind wandering. He knew that Remus was right, having remembered when the teen flinched away from the Dursley's and a few other people who turned out to be either Death Eaters or spies. Remus smiled gently and stood up, placing a gentle hand on Sirius' shoulder before leaving, knowing that the man needed time to think.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Snape Manor, Harry age 18.)

Harry panted as he gracefully flopped down on the grass beside the lake, turning his head up to look at Lucius and Severus as they leaned against each other also panting. They had been testing on how well Harry was able to hold up against two well trained Death Eaters and were happy to see that he had beaten both of them within ten minutes. Harry smirked lightly and tossed Severus and Lucius their wands, before falling back so that he was lying down on the grass, closing his eyes and allowing the light wind to wash over him. Over the summers and school years Lucius and Narcissa had taught him about pure blood etiquette seeing as how Harry now belonged to the Black, Potter, and Dumbledore(they all found out that Albus was Harry's grandfather)line.

"Well done Harry, now later today we'll see if you can do it faster."Lucius said, smirking as Harry groaned and flung an arm over his eyes.

Severus smiled as he led the way into the manor, watching as Charlie walked past while heading over to Harry. Charlie gulped lightly and ruffled his hair lightly as he walked closer to Harry, wondering if his feelings would be returned or if he would be rejected. Unknown to him, nearly everyone inside was peering out the windows with smiles watching him. Harry blinked and moved his arm so that he was looking up at Charlie, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Did you need anything Charlie?"He asked, his eyes widening in wonder as Charlie bent down beside him.

"Close your eyes and trust me."Charlie said, smiling softly as Harry did as he asked without question.

Harry jerked lightly when he felt the faintest touch against his lips, opening his eyes only to see Charlie up close. He sighed as Charlie started to pull away, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie blinked and smiled as he allowed Harry to pull him down; pressing another kiss to the younger mans lips.

-----------

Charlie laughed as Harry walked into the manor, shaking snow from his hair and shoulders while glaring at a laughing Ginny and Luna. They had thought that it would have been funny to douse anyone who was to come into the manor with a large amount of snow. Luna smiled as she danced away towards the library, leaving Ginny alone with Harry and Charlie. Charlie inched away when he saw the deadly look in Harry's eyes wondering what his boyfriend was thinking as Harry smirked. Ginny squealed as Harry launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close to his soaking form.

"Harry! Let go of me you brute!"She yelled, causing Charlie to fall to the ground laughing as Harry finally let go of her.

Harry smiled brightly as Charlie spelled him dry before wrapping his arms around his waist, watching as Ginny ran upstairs to call one of her friend's. Charlie smiled as he led Harry into the den, already planning to take Harry on a trip with just the two of them.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Five months after the final battle. Harry is 24)

Lucian and Gem sadly watched as Poppy and Severus tried to get Harry to react to their magic. The young man had been gravely injured during the final battle, wiping out all of his magic reserves in order to fully destroy Voldemort. Lucius had taught Harry to use his magic without use of any spells, but had warned him not to use all of it.

"Poppy, he's not taking our magic."Severus said, his voice strained as he looked at the young wizard.

"I know, but we need to try. Charlie and the others will be devastated if he doesn't pull through."Poppy said, though her eyes told another story.

The doors to the hospital wing opened revealing Charlie, Albus, Remus and Sirius. Charlie instantly rushed over to Harry's side, taking the pale hand in his own. Harry's skin no longer held the healthy tan, his eyes were close and he had lost a lot of the weight and muscle he had gained through training while his hair was lank against the pillow.

"How is he doing? Please tell me that he'll pull through."Charlie said, looking at Poppy with desperate eyes.

"He's not taking our magic, and any of the potions we give him hardly work."Severus said, choosing to be blunt instead of give the others a false sense of hope.

Charlie looked sadly at his boyfriend, before closing his eyes while Remus gently moved him away from the bed. Luna blinked slowly and turned to the darkened corner, her eyes swirling slowly as she gazed at Gem and Lucian. She had known about them ever since she had met Harry, and had kept it silent from the others since. Fred and George glanced to Luna before looking at the corner where she was looking, their eyes widening when Lucian and Gem walked out of the shadows.

"It's time, isn't it?"Luna asked, her eyes showing her sadness as she moved to the side to allow the two towards Harry.

Lucian nodded and took Gems hand as they stepped closer to the bed, not taking notice of the wands that were suddenly trained on them. Severus turned his head in sadness, while Fred and George placed a hand each on Charlie's shoulders to hold him back while Sirius made a move to stand in front of the way before Luna grabbed his arm.

"Who are you?"Remus asked, narrowing his eyes as the scent of death and warmth came from the man.

"I am Lucian and this is my daughter Gem."Lucian said, not taking his eyes off of his son.

"What do you want with Harry?"Molly asked, frowning when Lucian moved to one side of the bed while Gem went to the other side.

"We're here to collect him. It's time for him to go."Gem said, looking at her father.

"What do you mean collect him?"Narcissa asked, her eyes going to Harry as the young man stirred.

Luna sighed softly as Lucian turned to look at her before the large crowd, wishing that things would be different. He knew the reaction he would get when he told everyone who he was, and was willing to bet that a few people would try to make another deal with him.

"I am Death. The night before the attack that killed Harry's parents I went there. I found out that Harry is my son. Fate told me to spare his life while Lily made a deal with me."He said, wincing when nearly everyone started talking to him at once.

"What do you mean a deal?"Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed on Lucian.

"I was asked to keep Harry alive. I gave Harry 23 more years to live, enough to do what was asked of him."Lucian said, looking back at his son with worried eyes.

Charlie rushed over to Harry when Harry groaned softly, smiling gently at his lover. Harry blinked and smiled back at Charlie, though it was filled with pain. Lucian gently brushed a lock of hair away from Harry's face, watching as the limp strand fell back lifelessly.

"Is it time dad?"Harry rasped, his voice rough and strained.

"Yes it is Harry. There will be no more pain as long as I can help it."Lucian said, looking to the others.

Harry, with the help of Gem, was propped up on the pillows so that he could look at everyone. He frowned when he saw that nearly everyone was crying and that Fred and George looked as if they were shamed.

"We're sorry we couldn't protect you Harry."Fred said, shocking everyone who hadn't known about the deal.

"Yeah, we promised and yet we let you get hurt."George added, blinking when he felt a weak brush of magic against his own.

"Don't you dare blame yourselves. It was meant to happen and nothing could have stopped it. I knew that I would die but I am happy that I made the world slightly better. I want all of you to move on and don't be sad, though I know it's hard."Harry said, looking at Charlie when the red-head looked at him tearfully.

Charlie walked over so that he was standing beside Harry, watching as Harry smiled sadly up at him. He sighed and bowed his head, pressing his lips against his lovers for the last time. He knew that he would most likely never move on, but he made a promise to himself there that he would try. Slowly one by one everyone moved to hug Harry goodbye, telling him that they would remember him and rebuild the Wizarding World so that it would be better for everyone.

"I love you all, and don't forget that."Harry said, closing his eyes as Lucian and Gem placed their hands over his heart.

Charlie closed his eyes and buried his face into Molly's shoulder as Lucian and Gem slowly raised their hands, pulling out Harry's soul. Soon a smoky figure of Harry stood beside Lucian, looking at everyone with sad yet love filled eyes.

"Take care."He said, grabbing onto Lucians arm when his father held it out.

With that, Harry disappeared in a swirl of black, Gem following not a second later. Poppy slowly moved forward and pulled the sheet up and over Harry's body, the fabric settling so that Harry's outline was clearly seen beneath the white sheet.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

A week later Harry was buried next to his parents, a carving of a wand and scythe crossing adorned his gravestone along with his name and birth. Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest as the redheaded man stared sadly at his mate's grave before turning his head. Bill had an arm wrapped around Charlie's shoulders while they both watched as the coffin was set into the grave. Severus looked on as Narcissa and Lucius bowed their heads, thanking the young man for showing them acceptance when others wouldn't. Draco and Luna held each other close as they cried silently, wishing that things could be different while Fred and George closed their eyes.

-------------

Harry was taken to an area which was between the afterlife and the human world. There was a huge building which seemed to be five Hogwarts smashed together. Death Angels and Reapers mingled around together, heading off to their dorms, towards the eating hall or off to do missions. Many Death Angels paused and smiled at Gem, before bowing to Lucian and waving at Harry.

"This is where everyone gathers when they're not reaping or hanging around the human world."Gem said, waving to a group of her friends.

"Death Angels are almost constantly training Reapers or other Death Angels. You'll be trained by myself and sent on some simple reaps before I let you and Gem go off on a mission that I've selected for you two."Lucian said, smiling when Harry looked at him with excitement.

Gem smiled as she took Harry's hand, pulling him along as she showed him the main rooms, explaining what each was for and also what time breakfast, lunch and dinner were. Harry found that things weren't too different from Hogwarts. Reapers and newly turned Death Angels were taught the rules of being what they were and were trained how to control their new powers.

Harry found out that Death Angels have three, forms. They had an animal form, their normal form and then their human form. He also learned that the feather's of their wings held different properties. If they willingly gave a human a feather, then that human would be protected from death for up to eleven years. Another thing was that the feathers held healing powers and their powers could be removed if a Death Angel so wished it, coupled with the fact that a Death Angel could be invisible or visible to humans in their normal form.

---------

Gem knocked on the door to Harry's room, raising an eyebrow when she heard muffled cursing from behind the door. It had been six years in their time since Harry had started training, which ment that it had been only a year and a few months in the human world. Violet eyes widened when the door opened and revealed a disheveled and red faced Harry.

"What the hell were you doing?"Gem asked, moving into her brother's room when Harry moved to the side.

"Well I was getting dressed when you knocked which caused me to fall over."Harry said, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

He had changed a lot since he had been turned to a Death Angel. His hair was no longer short, but reached past his shoulders but was still messy. He had managed to tame it and only used that to make it seem messier but a lot sexier. His eyes were a vivid, glowing emerald that could pierce through anyone's soul it seemed. His wings were a deep black tinted with emerald green, making it look like the feathers were dipped in poison. Surprisingly, he had kept his magic, which was a rare thing since when a witch or wizard died, their magic returned to the Earth.

"Come on Harry, Lucian wants us to check up on your humans before getting the mission from him."Gem said, smiling when Harry's eyes lit up at the possibility of getting to see the others.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem easily walked through Sirius and Remus' new home, looking around while listening for the two wizards. Lucian knew that Harry still longed to be with his friends, but had told his son that he couldn't be with them but could watch them. Harry had watched as Charlie slowly moved on, finding comfort and new love in a man named Alexander. Harry had been happy when he saw that Charlie had moved on, glad that his old lover had been able to get past the hurt.

He had watched as Hermione and Ron were married soon followed by Draco and Luna. Fred and George had gotten married not long after and had moved into their own home not far away from the Burrow. Ginny was still looking for love, but was on her since Dean started to court her. Severus was still single, and would most likely remain that way though Harry wished that the Potions Master would find someone to share his heart with. Sirius and Remus were married and had adopted a young girl named Angela, who was a werewolf.

Harry snapped out of his memories when he heard the sounds of quiet talking coming from behind the door which led to the library. He smiled as him and Gem walked through the wall, stopping when they saw Angela reading to Sirius while Remus read his own book nearby. Gem looked at Harry sadly when she heard her brother sigh softly, knowing that Harry longed to grab Sirius and Remus and hug them.

"Papa, you never told me how the hero died."Angela said, her voice snapping Remus, Harry and Gem from their musings.

Harry looked at Remus as the werewolf stiffened slightly while a flash of sadness flashed through both his and Sirius' eyes. Sirius looked at his black haired daughter and smiled sadly as he brushed a lock of hair away from her gold eyes.

"He died because of the war, but he did what he had to, he helped everyone."He said, looking up as Remus walked over.

"Is that why he's a hero?"Angela asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Yes, and because he was strong, and fought for what he believed in. He was a brave man, but in the end he couldn't handle everything that fate had placed on him. He died peacefully and with the knowledge that he had saved everyone."Remus said, catching Sirius' eye.

------------

Lucian looked up as Harry and Gem entered his office, smiling as they walked over and hugged him tightly. He blinked when he noticed the saddened look in Harrys eyes, frowning lightly as he framed his sons face with his hands.

"What is it Harry?"he asked, his voice soft as he looked at the young Death Angel.

"Angela was wondering about the hero and how he died. Remus and Sirius told her before sending her off to play."Harry said, closing his eyes.

"They started talking about Harry and what they had hoped to do."Gem added, wincing when Harry flinched at her words.

Lucian sighed and wound his arms around his son, wishing, not for the first time, that he had never had to take Harrys parents. He hadn't wanted to take Harry's soul, but because of Lady Fate and what she told him he had to. She was the one who told him who was to be taken and who was not. She was the one who knew who to make a Death Angel or a Reaper. Lady Fate was connected to the Earth, and the Earth whispered to her and only her.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"You two are now fully grown and ready for your mission. I, along with Lady Fate, have decided that you two are to go to Toledo Ohio and help Sam and Dean Winchester."Lucian said, letting go of Harry as he and Gem looked at him with shock.

"The two hunters? I thought Death Angels weren't supposed to help them or humans."Harry said, looking at Gem who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes well, these two are special. Because you two have no quota to fill, I chose to give you this mission. Lady Fate agreed that it was the best choice as well. I should warn you though, while yes you will be helping them, don't be reckless."Lucian warned, sternly looking at his children as they nodded.

Harry and Gem hugged Lucian before hurrying back to their rooms to pack. Harry smiled softly, yet sadly as he packed an album of his friends and family from the human world. After ten minutes he met Gem in the main hall, nodding his head as he shrunk down both of their bags. Gem turned into a silver colored cat, while Harry turned into a large black colored dog. Gem hopped onto his back and clung on as he raced out of the doors and disappeared in a swirl of emerald green flames.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Hehehe, there you have it everyone! The first chapter of Deaths Angels! The next chapter will take black in Bloody Mary. I will jump around some episodes, but don't worry as I have big plans for this fic. Once more I shall warn you that later chapters will not fully follow the episodes as I have to change to fit the plot of the fic. There will be a lot of dialogue but there will be a lot of action as well. I hope you all liked this and please review. Now I need to go do the dishes and then go to bed as it is…….two am! See you next time!

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody Mary

Alrighty, this is the second chapter of Deaths Angel's. Sorry I didn't have this up sooner but I had to go to my sister's wedding and also finish writing the final chapter of Circus of Change. Thank you all for the reviews, and I should let you know that I am only skipping one episode, and that is Skin….it just freaks me out! Once more I don't have a beta but I do have spell check and grammar check on the laptop now. Also, again I might change a few things in order to make the fic work for the intentions I have for it, but it will still follow the episodes. Please don't flame or I will go on another long rant. Please remember Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Supernatural….(sighs)damnit.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem

Warnings: Swearing, violence, death.

-Thoughts-

[French]

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 2. Bloody Mary.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Toledo, Ohio)

Harry sighed as he and Gem walked through the small area, looking from house to house until they could find the one that held the Shoemaker family. They were both hidden from human sight, but found it easier to wander around without their wings showing at the moment. In fact Gem had turned her hair black and her eyes emerald, making it seem like she was Harry's twin sister.

"Where is the damn house?"Gem muttered, glaring at the crappy directions Lucian had given them.

"Not sure, they all look alike….reminds me of the Dursley's."Harry said, peering at the different houses.

It was in the middle of the night and they were supposed to stay at the Shoemaker house until they spotted Sam and Dean. Lucian had provided them with pictures of the brothers and Gem had instantly taken a liking to Sam Winchester, and told Harry that he could have Dean. Harry had shaken his head and smacked his sister upside the head, resulting in him being chased down the street.

"You think that since Lucian is Death, that he would be able to give out better directions."Harry muttered, snatching the piece of paper from Gems hands and reading it again.

"Yeah well, tell him that."Gem said, looking around again.

"Ah! There it is!"she said, grabbing Harrys arm and pointing out a nice looking home.

"'Bout time."Harry said, shaking his head and burning the note.

-------------

Gem and Harry both watched as Lily Shoemaker walked into the bathroom, Gem shaking her head lightly as she heard Lily say Bloody Mary three times. Harry blinked and looked confused when he heard Lily say the name, glancing at his sister.

"Waite, you never heard of the Bloody Mary legend?"Gem asked, her eyes widening when Harry shook his head no.

"Dear god, you poor deprived man."She said, shaking her head.

"Never mind, let's just take Steven's soul and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps and Lucian said for us not to dwell in here because whatever kills Steven can hurt us."Harry said, shivering lightly as he glanced to the side, Steven walking over and leaning down to speak to Lily.

Gem nodded her head, remembering what Lucian had told them and shivered lightly when she got the feeling that something was watching the house. Harry hurried forward before Steven could walk away and ran his hand down the man's back, a soft mist collecting around his wrist.

"Alright, come on."He said, looking at Gem before he walked down the stairs and sidestepped Donna as she walked inside.

Gem winced when she heard a muffled thunk coming from the upstairs bathroom, hurrying after Harry as her brother seemed to glide through the front door. Harry and Gem hurried away from the Shoemaker house, looking at each other before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

They reappeared in a nice motel room, their duffle bags which held clothing and a few human weapons were by the dresser. Harry closed his eyes and released the energy that surrounded his hand, opening his eyes and smiling gently when the soul of Steven took form. Gem smiled and walked over to the man, pressing her hand against his forehead.

"You're free now."She said, watching as he nodded and smiled, disappearing in a flash of light.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Sam, wake up!"Dean said, bringing his younger brother out of his apparent nightmare.

Sam gasped and jerked awake, sitting upright as Dean looked at him with slight concern. Sam turned and looked at Dean, his vision slightly blurred from sleeping.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?"he asked, his voice soft as he looked at Dean.

"Yeah another one."Dean said, lowering his arm from the back of the headrest where it had been resting when he woke Sam.

Sam sighed and tilted his head to the side looking at Dean as his brother looked down at the newspaper in his hands.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."He said, raising an eyebrow and giving a slight grin to Dean.

"You know, sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this."Dean said, looking at Sam before looking back at the newspaper.

"We're here?"Sam asked, looking around and out the windows.

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio."Dean said, looking out the windshield.

Sam blinked and snagged the paper from Dean's hands, looking at the person who Dean had circled in black ink from a marker.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?"He asked, scanning the information on Steven Shoemaker that was under the man's picture.

"That's what we're going to find out."Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Sam before reaching into the backseat.

Sam looked up when Dean sat up and reached for the door nodding his head and climbing out of the Impala. He shut the door and calmly walked up to the hospital beside Dean.

-----------

Gem yawned lightly as she leaned against one of the many walls, blinking and watching as Sam and Dean walked into the room. She watched carefully as Dean looked at the name plate on the doctor's desk, smirking when the brothers walked up to the only guy who was in the room.

"Hey."Dean said, smiling as he looked at the assistant.

"Can I help you?"The assistant asked, lowering his hand as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah, we're the, uh, med students."Dean said, glancing at Sam who nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor Feiklowicz didn't tell you?"Dean asked, slightly struggling with pronouncing the name while Sam looked at the assistant.

Gem covered her mouth with her hand, snickering quietly. Oh if only Harry were here, her dear brother would be laughing his ass off. It was amusing watching Sam and Dean quickly come up with a cover story as to why they were in the office.

"We talked to him on the phone. He—we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."Dean said, gesturing with his head towards Sam while his younger brother nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."The assistant said, smirking lightly as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Oh. Well, he said—ah, well, you know it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"Dean asked, looking at Sam who turned back to look at the assistant.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."The assistant said, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows.

It was at this point where Gem could hardly stand it, biting down on her hand so that she wouldn't make a noise. While yes, she couldn't be seen, Lucian had warned her not to make a sound just in case Sam and or Dean could hear her.

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Yeah."Sam muttered his voice soft as he let Dean handle everything.

"Look, man, this paper's half our grade. So if you don't mind helping us out--"Dean asked, looking pleadingly at the assistant before he was rudely cut off.

"No."The assistant said, looking weary of Dean.

Dean chuckled softly as he turned to the side. Sam blinked lightly and quickly made up his mind, wanting to avoid his brother getting them both in trouble.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear—"he muttered, Sam moving in front of him quickly and patting his arm.

The assistant watched as Sam smiled down at him while pulling out his wallet, raising an eyebrow when Sam shifted through and pulled out a good amount of money. Dean blinked and looked at the assistant from over Sam's shoulder, frowning when he saw what his brother was doing. Sam looked at the assistant as he tossed the money on the desk, paying no attention when Dean scoffed, though the assistant looked at Dean before scooping the money up.

"Follow me."He said, smiling while he led the way into the next room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked and looked up from his post where he was leaning against the side of the hospital, raising an eyebrow when he saw Gem come out laughing. Gem walked over to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to muffle her laughter as Harry looked worriedly at his sister.

"What the hell happened?"He asked, placing his hands on Gems shoulders and pushing her back so that he could look her in the eye.

"Sam had to bribe the assistant with money in order to see the corpse. Dean got angry and stopped him from following and told Sam that he earned the money."Gem said, her laughter slightly calming down.

"And let me guess, it was through pool or something like that?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yeah, through poker."Gem said, smirking as Harry shook his head.

Harry sighed and looked up at the hospital, before making up his mind. He stepped away from Gem and headed to the door, walking through it and jogging up the stairs. He quickly found the room that Sam and Dean were in and stepped into the shadow's, close enough to where he could hear what was going on and not be seen at the same time.

"What's the official cause of death?"Sam asked, looking at Steven's corpse, while Dean frowned.

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure."The assistant said, looking up at Sam and Dean.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, frowning as his eyes shone with confusion.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."The assistant said, eyebrows raised as he slightly leaned towards the brothers.

-Yeah well that's what you think.-Harry thought, folding his arms across his chest as his eyes scanned Sam and Dean with interest.

"But the eyes. What would cause something like that?"Sam asked, looking back at Steven's face.

"Capillaries can burst. I see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."The assistant said, looking at Sam and Dean before looking back down.

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?"Dean asked, looking at the assistant.

"That's a first for me. But hey, I'm not the doctor."The assistant said, smirking lightly.

Harry coughed lightly but muffled it with his hand, watching with growing boredom as Sam looked at Dean when his brother spoke.

"Hey, you think we could look at that police report? You know, for, uh, our paper."Dean said, looking from Sam to the assistant.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that…"the assistant said, smirking as he looked at Sam.

Harry smirked as Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, once more pulling out his wallet and grabbing some money. Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, knowing where the brothers were headed next. He walked down the halls and down stairs, stepping by someone who was holding the door open for their loved one.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled sadly as he finished talking to Donna, thankful that he still had his magic. He had been able to place a charm over himself and Gem, making everyone related and who knew the Shoemaker family, think that Harry and Gem were relatives. He sat down on the grass under a small tree, soon joined by Gem who had a plate of food.

"Thank god for your magic."Gem said, taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah, well, thank Lady Fate that I was allowed to keep it."Harry said, raising an eyebrow when he saw Sam and Dean enter the back yard.

"Ooh! This should be interesting."Gem said, watching Sam and Dean walk over to Donna, Lilly, Charlie and Jill.

"They should've at least showed up in black."Harry muttered, shaking his head lightly at the brother's mistake.

"Hush, I'm trying to listen."Gem muttered, glaring lightly at Harry before turning her attention back to Sam and Dean.

-----------

"I'm Sam. This is Dean. We worked with your dad."Sam said, looking at Dean when he introduced his brother before looking back to Donna.

Harry smirked at Sam's mistake, watching as Donna looked at Charlie with suspicion.

"You did?"Donna asked, looking at Sam with wonder.

"Yeah, this whole thing, I mean a stroke."Dean said, shaking his head.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this."Charlie said, narrowing her eyes as she glared lightly at Dean.

"It's okay, I'm okay."Donna said, looking at Charlie.

"Where there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"Dean asked, shaking his head lightly while Sam looked at him.

"No."Donna said, glancing at Charlie before looking at Sam and Dean.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke."Lily said, turning to look at her older sister.

"Lily, don't say that."Donna said, looking at her sister.

"What?"Sam asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."Donna said, looking at Sam.

"No, it happened because of me."Lily said, causing Harry to sit up straighter and listen in.

"Sweetie, it didn't."Donna said, shaking her head at her sister.

"Lily. Why would you say something like that?"Sam asked, moving closer and crouching down in front of Lily.

"Right before he died, I said it."Lily said, looking at Sam.

"Said what?"Sam asked, eyebrows rising as he wondered what gave Lily the idea that she was the cause of her father's death.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes. That's what she does."Lily said, Dean shifting beside Sam.

"That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault. "Donna said, shaking her head.

"I think your sister's right Lily. There's no way it could've been Bloody Mary. I mean, your dad didn't say it, did he?"Dean asked, trying to ease the young girls mind.

"No, I don't think so."Lily said, looking up at Dean, causing him to smile lightly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem whined lightly as Harry dragged her to the library, wanting to wait and follow Sam and Dean. They had hidden in Steven's room when Sam and Dean had gone to the bathroom where Steven was killed and listened in on Charlie confronting them. Harry had to admit, he did like how forceful Charlie was, and how protective she had been when it came to her friend's family.

"What now? Are we going to go inside or what?"Gem asked, glaring at Harry when he finally let go.

"No, we're going to pretend to be loveable strays sitting outside the building. Hopefully Sam will give in and take us to the motel room so we can learn more about them and see if we can help out."Harry said, swiftly turning into a dog.

Gem sighed and followed suit, turning into a cat as Harry lay down by the doors. They watched as the Impala drove up and Sam and Dean got out. Sam blinked and looked at the cat and dog that were lying next to each other, smiling softly as he bent down to scratch the dog behind its ears. Dean shook his head and hurried inside, soon followed by Sam.

"Aright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof right? A local woman, who died nasty."Dean said, looking at Sam as they wandered through the front of the library.

"Yeah. But a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more."Sam said, counting off what legends he knew of.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?"Dean asked, heading into the main part of the library.

"Well every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we gotta search newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."Sam said, his back turned to the computers.

"Well, that sounds annoying."Dean said, looking at Sam.

"No, it won't be so bad. As long as we….ha. I take it back. This will be very annoying."Sam said, looking at the broken computers with annoyance.

----------

Harry peered into the library and sighed, shaking his head and barking lightly at Gem to get her attention. Gem blinked and stood up, stretching her body before leading the way to a small alley. Her and Harry quickly changed to human form right before Lucian appeared.

"I see you found the brother's. Good, but Gem I need you to reap."He said, looking at his children.

"Who?"Harry asked, leaning against one of the walls.

"Jill. One of Donnas friends though be careful. It's another Bloody Mary hit."Lucian said, smiling gently as Gem sighed but nodded her head.

Harry waved to Gem before she disappeared, looking at Lucian and hugging his father tightly.

"Charlie and the others are fine. Don't worry about them, just focus on your own happiness and the task."Lucian said, smiling lovingly at his son before disappearing.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say."Harry said, his voice soft as he walked out of the alley and towards the library, pushing open the door and heading inside.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem blinked as she watched Jill, wondering how stupid the young woman had to be in order to say Bloody Mary. Everyone knew that so many versions had to have some truth. She sighed and leaned against one of the walls, watching as Jill talked to someone over her cell.

"Whoever they were, they were cute."Jill said, smiling as she pulled off her sweater.

"You didn't think so?"Jill asked, making Gem roll her eyes and move closer to the blond.

Gem gulped lightly as Jill walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, moving quickly after the blond. She reached out and touched Jill's shoulder, pulling a thin trail of mist with her just as the young woman said Bloody Mary for the second time. She hurried out the window and jumped down to the grass, looking up at the window as she saw Jill pass.

"Damn, I really hate this job."Gem said, a shiver racing up her spine as she thought of the way Jill was going to die.

She watched as the mist took Jill's form, the blond looking around with confused eyes. Jill spotted Gem and opened her mouth, only to have a hand placed on her forehead.

"You're free now. You can leave."Gem said, watching as Jill nodded lightly and disappeared in a flash of light.

-----------

Harry looked up from the motel bed, sniffing the air and getting off of Dean's bed. He had gotten into the library and found a place where he could turn into a dog. After walking over to Sam and placing his head in the young man's lap, one of the workers had come over and told Sam and Dean to please leave or leave their pet outside. Dean had made to tell the man that the dog wasn't theirs but Sam quickly said okay and led the way outside.

Harry had watched, trying to keep a smirk down as Dean argued with Sam that they couldn't take or have a dog while Sam told Dean that there was no collar and that he would care for the dog as long as they were in town. Dean had finally relented and drove Sam and the dog back to the motel. Harry had wagged his tail the whole way and fawned on Sam, but once Sam fell asleep he smirked and jumped onto Dean's bed. Sure the man tried to get him off, but Harry stayed put, not moving until Dean gave up and went back to reading.

"What? You finally tired of my bed?"Dean asked, watching as the dog jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, placing a paw on it.

"You need to go out?"Dean asked, standing up and opening the door.

He watched as the dog carefully walked over the salt line, narrowing his eyes at the action before watching the dog turn a corner. Dean blinked when he heard the sound of a woman's voice.

"Night! There you are!"

Dean raised an eyebrow as a young woman with long black hair and emerald eyes came into view, a leash attached the dog to the woman. He smirked lightly and leaned against the doorframe as the dog led the way over to him.

"Thank you for finding my dog. I lost him a few days ago when my brother left for the store. Night decided to try to follow Harry, but he never came back even when Harry returned."Gem said, smiling at Dean.

"No problem. My brother and I found him at the library along with a silver cat, though the cat disappeared. I'm Dean."Dean said, extending his hand and shaking the woman's hand.

"Gem, and please thank your brother for me. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't found Night."Gem said, smiling as Dean nodded.

Dean sighed as Gem walked away, shaking his head lightly before noticing that she entered a motel room not that far away from his and Sam's. He walked back inside and closed the door, before sitting down. Pulling a book onto his lap he got back to reading. Just as he got settled, Sam woke with a gasped, staring at the wall.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Because, I'm an awesome big brother."Dean said, looking back at his book.

"So what'd you dream about?"he asked, looking back at Sam.

"Lollipops and candy canes."Sam said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure."Dean said, sighing lightly.

"You find anything?"Sam asked, turning his head to look at Dean with wonder.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No, I've looked at everything."Dean said, shutting the book as Sam moved so that he was propped up on his side.

"A few local women, a Laura and a Catherin, committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."He said, looking at Sam who shook his head lightly.

Sam sighed and fell back down, looking back at the ceiling. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet. "he said.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area. You know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing."Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at Sam who had once more turned his head to look at him.

"Whatever's happening here, maybe just ain't Mary."He added, looking back to the books on the table.

Sam sighed and glanced behind him, frowning when he didn't see the black dog lying down. He looked at Dean and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Don't look at me. He wanted out and so I let him out. His owner found him and thanked me and said to thank you. Her name is Gem and she's pretty hot."Dean said, smirking lightly as he remembered the emerald eyed woman.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang, making him frown and pull it out of his pocket. He looked at the number as Dean opened another book.

"Hello?"He asked, listening to the person on the other line.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem walked around, sticking close to Sam, Dean and the girl named Charlie. Gem had told Harry what happened with Jill, and the man couldn't help but shake his head, muttering about people and idiots. Gem smacked Harry lightly over the head, inching closer to Sam and Dean so that she could hear what was going on.

"And she said it. I heard her say it."Charlie said, looking up at Sam and Dean who looked at each other before looking back at her.

"But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane right?"Charlie asked, looking up at Sam.

"No you're not insane."Dean said, looking at Charlie.

"God that makes me feel so much worse."Charlie said, looking at the brother's.

"Look, we think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."Sam said, looking from Dean to Charlie.

"And we're going to stop it. But we could use your help."Dean said, turning from Sam to Charlie.

---------------

Harry and Gem quickly hurried upstairs after Charlie, watching as she let Sam and Dean in through the window and they tossed their stuff on the bed.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?"Sam asked, looking at Charlie as he opened his duffle bag.

"I just said that I just needed some time alone with her pictures and things. I hate lying to her."Charlie said, putting a hand on her forehead as Dean closed the window and curtains.

"Trust us; this is for the greater good. Hit the lights."Dean said, opening his own duffle bag while Sam fiddled with the video recorder.

"What are you guys looking for?"Charlie said, flipping off the lights and walking back over to Sam and Dean while Harry and Gem inched into the shadows.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out."Dean said, looking at the E.M.F reader in his hands.

"Hey, night vision?"Sam asked, holding the video recorder out towards Dean.

"Thanks, perfect."Sam said, looking at Dean through the video recorder after his brother had turned on the night vision.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"Dean asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows while Charlie chuckled and Sam smiled.

"I swear he's an idiot."Harry whispered, his voice soft enough so that he wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah, but he's a cute idiot you had to admit."Gem said, smirking when Harry flushed.

They watched as Sam walked over to Jill's closet and opened the door, running the video recorder along the sides so he would be able to seen anything odd while Dean started up the E.M.F. reader. Harry and Gem blinked and faded through the wall, not wanting to be detected due to a simple mistake.

"So I don't get it. I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?"Sam asked, peering closely at the mirror.

"Beats me."Dean said, looking at Sam as he walked around the room.

"I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place."Dean said, looking at Charlie as Sam moved over to the bathroom.

"It was just a joke."Charlie said, shrugging lightly as she looked at Dean.

"Yeah well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time."Dean said, looking back at the reader.

Sam looked through the recorder as he ran it along the sides of the bathroom mirror, pausing and frowning when he spotted something along the bottom. He peered closer just as Harry and Gem slowly entered the room through the wall again, Gem freezing when she saw how close she was to brushing against Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, there's a black light in the trunk, right?"Sam asked, leaning so that he could see Dean from the bathroom.

Gem raised an eyebrow as she watched Dean climb through the window once more in order to get back to the Impala, wondering what Jill's mother would say if she saw Dean through one of the windows. Harry watched with interest as Sam pulled the mirror off of the wall and carried it over to the bed. Dean hurried through the window once more just as Sam set the mirror, face down, on Jill's bed and closed the curtains.

[Wonder what he's thinking]Harry muttered, speaking in French so that it would reduce the chance of being over heard.

[Yeah, well, we'll find out in a sec.]Gem said, watching as Dean tossed Sam the black light before peeling off the paper that covered the back of the mirror.

Lucian appeared in the room beside Dean, glancing back at Harry and Gem with confusion before leaning over Dean's shoulder while Harry and Gem hurried over. They narrowed their eyes as the black light was turned on and Sam ran it above the back of the mirror, watching as what appeared to be a bloody hand print and writing appeared.

"Gary Bryman?"Charlie asked, reading the name that was shown.

"You know who that is?"Sam asked, switching off the black light and looking at Charlie with hope in his eyes.

"No."Charlie said, shaking her head as Dean also looked at her.

Sam sighed softly as he looked up at Dean, meeting his brother's eyes. Lucian, Harry and Gem backed away, watching the trio closely.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as he sat down in the grass, glad that he and his sister and father wouldn't be to out of place now that they allowed themselves to be seen. Lucian had changed his hair to a dirty blond color and his eyes matched Harry and Gem's so it would be more believable that they were related. They were a few feet away from where Charlie and Dean were waiting for Sam, listening to them closely as Sam walked over to his brother and Charlie holding a slip of paper.

"So Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit-and-run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver."Sam said, sitting down beside Charlie and reading the information he had found before looking at Charlie and Dean.

"Oh my god."Charlie said, disbelief written on her face.

"What?"Sam asked, looking at Charlie while Dean did the same.

"Jill drove that car."Charlie said, looking at Dean.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shared the same look, thoughts adding up in their heads. Lucian blinked as the way Gary died became clear, making his eyes widen. Harry blinked and tilted his head towards Lucian wondering what was going through Lucian's head.

"We need to get back to your friend Donnas house."Dean said, bringing Lucian out of his thoughts as the trio stood.

"Alyssa was on Gary's case, and if they're right, then I need to speak to Angel."Lucian said, standing up and disappearing while Harry and Gem stood.

-----------

Dean crouched down beside Sam as Sam set down the bathroom mirror on the floor, hoping to get some more answers. Sam ran the black light over the back of the mirror, looking closely and watching as the same handprint became visible along with the name Linda Shoemaker. Harry peered at the mirror, shaking his head and mouthing the words to Gem who was by the wall.

"Linda Shoemaker."Sam said, looking at Dean as he turned off the black light.

They headed downstairs and met up with Donna and Charlie, instantly asking Donna if Linda was her mom and how she died.

"Why are you asking me all this?"Donna asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Sam and Dean.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important."Sam said, looking at Donna as Charlie gulped nervously.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it."Donna said, glaring at Sam and Dean.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean while Charlie looked worriedly at Sam and Dean. Harry and Gem hung in the back, blinking and shaking their heads lightly. So many deaths were being revealed, it was too much to really believe.

"I think you should leave."Donna said, shaking her head slightly.

"Donna just listen—"Dean said, trying to calm the younger woman.

"Just get out of my house!"Donna cried, frantic because of the questions and memories being stirred up.

Sam and Dean sighed lightly as Donna hurried down the hall, looking at each other as Charlie turned to face them. Harry looked sadly up at the ceiling, knowing on how hard it was for things to be brought up when you didn't know why.

"Oh, my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"Charlie asked, looking from Dean to Sam.

"Maybe."Sam said, nodding lightly as Dean looked at him.

"I think I should stick around."Charlie said, hugging her sides tighter as Sam nodded lightly.

"Alright, well just, whatever you do, don't…"Dean said, looking at Charlie.

"Believe me, I won't say it."Charlie said, her eyes showing how serious she was.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked towards their motel room, really hating the fact that Gem had given him the task of finding food for a change. She was an extremely picky eater and Harry hated buying the food since most of the time she sent him back out again because he normally ended up getting the wrong thing. He blinked and paused when he felt someone looking at him and turned around, raising an eyebrow when he saw both Sam and Dean watching him.

"Harry! Oh! Hey Dean."Gem said, smiling as she walked out of the motel room with a copy of a large black dog with emerald eyes trailing after her.

"Hey Gem. Sam this is Gem, her and her brother are the ones who own the dog you found."Dean said, his eyes going to Harry who nodded.

"I'm Harry, though I bet Gem didn't tell you that."Harry said, scowling lightly at his sister as Sam walked over and rubbed the copy dog behind its ears.

"She mentioned you a bit."Dean said, looking Harry over slightly while Sam smiled.

"Thanks for finding Night, we were worried about him."Harry said, smiling at Sam when the man nodded his head.

"No problem, I was half tempted to keep him if we couldn't find the owner."Sam said, catching the small look of alarm that Dean shot towards him.

After talking for a few more minutes Harry said that he had to start dinner while Dean nodded and said that they had a few things to do as well. Gem nearly pouted as Sam and Dean disappeared into their motel room and reluctantly followed Harry into their room.

In the motel room, Sam and Dean started on doing more research, this time using Sam's laptop to look up more information and hopefully get a lead.

---------

Wait, wait, wait. You're doing a nationwide search?"Sam asked, looking from the window to Dean who was on the laptop.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database, at this point any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."Dean said, scanning the screen as he opened another window while Sam sat down beside him.

Harry stifled a yawn as he leaned against the wall, glad that he could make himself invisible to anyone. It was late and ever since the brothers had gone into the motel room they had been searching for answers only to come up empty handed. Gem was back in hers and Harry's motel room sleeping as Harry said that he would cover watching the brothers.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should've died in the town."Sam said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Dean.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing local. Unless you got a better idea."Dean said, looking at Sam before going back to the screen.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."Sam said, rubbing the side of his head while Harry walked over to them silently.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."Dean said, looking at Sam once more.

"With Mr. Shoemaker, and Jill's hit-and-run—"Sam said, looking behind his shoulder where Harry was leaning over, making the Death Angel back away.

"Both had secrets where people died."Dean said, nodding his head lightly and looking over to where Sam had glanced.

"Right. I mean there' a lot of folklore about mirrors. That they reveal all your lies, all your secrets. That they're a true reflection of your soul. Which that's why it's bad luck to break them."Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Right, right. I guess so maybe if you've got a secret, like a real nasty one, where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it."Dean said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Sam while Harry snorted lightly in shock.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."Sam said, nodding lightly as Harry made a note to tell Gem about this when he got the chance.

"Take a look at this."Dean said, looking at the laptop screen and turning it towards Sam.

Harry watched with interest as Dean printed out a few pictures, lightly leaning over Sam's shoulder in order to look at what Dean had found. He winced when he saw the picture of a dead woman laying in front of a mirror that had a bloody handprint and the letters T-R-E spelled out in what looked like blood.

"Looks like the same handprint."Sam said, taking the second picture which had a close up of the mirror.

"Her name was Mary Worthington. An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."Dean said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem and Harry walked behind Sam and Dean as they entered the police office, looking around with slight interest before the brothers were greeted by an officer. They listened as Sam asked about Mary Worthington and Dean gave a story that they were reporters.

"I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of that. Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends. But the Mary Worthington murder…that one still gets me."The officer said, standing at the side of his desk and lightly shaking his head while Sam and Dean followed him.

"What exactly happened?"Dean asked, moving to the other side of the desk.

"You boys said you were reporters."The officer said, narrowing his eyes at Dean in suspicion.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few beauty contests. Dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th; someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut out her eyes with a knife."Sam said, looking up at the officer from when he was looking at the sheet which held all the information that he and Dean had found.

"That's right."The officer said, nodding his head lightly as his eyes filled with sadness.

"See, so when we ask you what happened, we wanna know what you think happened."Dean said, looking at the officer while Gem and Harry looked at the brothers.

---------------

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this."The officer said, pulling out a box filled with the information from the murder case and setting it down on his desk while Sam looked at Dean and grinned lightly.

Harry and Gem watched as the officer opened the box and riffled through some files before pulling one out and opening it on the desk. Harry walked over so that he was behind the officer and leaned over, peering at the contents with interest.

"Now, see that there? T-R-E."The officer said, pointing to a picture which showed the bloodied mirror.

"Yeah."Dean said, looking up from the picture.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."The officer said, looking at Sam and Dean.

"You know who it was?"Sam asked, looking at the officer with surprise.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon. Trevor Samson. And I think he cut her up good."The officer said, pulling out a picture of Trevor.

"Now, why would he do something like that?"Sam asked, leaning on the desk using his hands.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wide all about their affair."The officer said, wincing slightly even as he told Sam and Dean about it.

"But how do you know it was this guy Samson who killed her?"Dean asked, fully standing up since he had also been leaning over the desk.

"It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional. "The officer said, looking at Dean.

"But you could never prove it?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at the officer.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."The officer said, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Is he still alive?"Dean asked, looking at Sam who sighed softly.

"Nope."The officer said, sighing as he sat down in his chair while looking at a paper.

"If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."He said, looking up at Sam and Dean.

Where's she buried?"Sam asked, his voice soft as he looked at the officer while Dean also looked towards the other man.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."The officer said, making Dean roll his eyes and look at Sam before looking back at the officer.

"What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lockup is it?"Dean asked, nodding to the picture.

"No. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."The officer said, leaning back in his chair and looking at Dean with confused eyes.

"You have the names of her family, by any chance?"Sam asked, looking at the officer while Dean looked at him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Matthew sighed softly as he followed a girl named Charlie into the bathroom at a college. He knew that Lucian wanted him to tail the young woman, but didn't understand why. He had been told to keep an eye on her and find out what was going on while Gem and Harry were with Sam and Dean. Matthew blinked when he heard the girl named Donna speak harshly to her friend.

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?"Donna said, digging through her purse as she stopped in front of the bathroom mirror.

"They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me."Charlie said, looking at her friend.

"What? About Bloody Mary?"Donna asked, looking at Charlie before putting lip gloss on.

"Please. I know it sounds crazy."Charlie begged, wishing that her friend would understand.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. It's one thing for my sister to believe this crap. She's 12. But you?"Donna said, shaking her head as disgust shone in her eyes.

"But the way your dad died okay? And the way Jill died."Charlie said, placing her hand on Donnas arm.

"Okay, so…Bloody Mary--"Donna started, turning to face the large mirror.

"No!"Charlie said, panic filling her eyes as Donna continued while Matthew looked on in shock.

"—Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."Donna said, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the mirror.

"See, nothing happened."She said, smirking lightly as she looked at Charlie.

"Why would you do that?"Charlie asked, fear in her eyes as she looked at Donna.

"Oh, my God. There really is something wrong with you."Donna said, disgust in her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom.

Matthew watched as Charlie looked frightfully at the mirror before leaving the bathroom, seeming to dread walking to her classroom. Matthew quickly followed her, wondering what was going through the young woman's mind that would make her so scared.

--------------

Harry and Gem were sitting in the back of the Impala, talking with each other softly while Sam and Dean were talking about their case. Harry sighed and shook his head at something Gem had told him, listening in on what Sam was saying on the phone with who appeared to be related to Mary Worthington.

{Harry! Gem! Charlie just freaked out and ran out of the school, she saw Bloody Mary.}Matthew told them, reaching them through their minds which was a power that all Death Angel's had so that they could inform each other about what was going on.

{Alright, thanks Matt.}Harry answered, closing the connection and listening back to Sam.

"Oh really? That's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay. Well, maybe next time. Alright, thanks."Sam said, shutting his cell phone and putting the antenna down with his teeth.

"So?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam out of the corners of his eyes as he drove down the road.

"So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it. One week ago. To a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."Sam said, shaking his head with a slight smirk as he looked at Dean.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"Dean asked, shaking his head lightly.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."Sam said, looking out at the road.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"Dean asked, looking at Sam quickly while Harry and Gem listened with increasing interest while Sam turned his head to listen to Dean.

"Yeah there is. Whenever someone died in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."Sam said, glancing at Dean before looking back out the windshield.

"So Mary died in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit."Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, but how can she move through, like, a hundred different mirrors."Sam asked, shaking his head and looking at Dean with confusion.

"I don't know, but if the mirror's the source, then I say we find it and smash it."Dean said, glancing at the dashboard before looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe."Sam said, looking doubtful while Harry and Gem glanced at each other before looking to the brother's again.

The sound of Sam's cell phone broke the short bout of silence that had filled the car, making Gem and Harry lean closer so that they could hear the other person on the other line.

"Hello. Charlie?"Sam asked, shifting and his face morphing into concern while Dean looked at him with confusion.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"I never thought they would find a way to hide from her."Gem said, wrapping her arms around herself as the feeling of someone watching the group returned.

"I know, but hey, it make's since. If there's nothing reflective, then she can't reach Charlie."Harry said, sensing his sister's distress and pulling her against his side.

They watched as Sam led Charlie to his bed and made her sit down, Charlie instantly pressing her knees against her chest and using her long sleeved shirt to cover her eyes which were clamped shut. Sam and Dean were quickly moving about the room, using anything and everything to cover up anything that was reflective. Sam quickly made Dean cover up the television as He sat down next to Charlie, looking at the scared woman.

"Hey, it's okay. You can open your eyes, Charlie. It's okay. Alright, now, listen."Sam started; watching as Charlie slowly opened her eyes and peered above her shirt.

"You're gonna stay right here, on this bed. And you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection okay? Now, as long as you do that, she cannot get you"He said, looking at Charlie closely.

"But I can't keep that up forever."Charlie said, gripping onto her leg before looking at Sam.

Harry and Gem looked at each other, wishing that they could do something to help Charlie, Sam and Dean instead of standing around invisible and doing nothing. They knew that they wouldn't be able to help without exposing themselves.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"she asked, looking at Dean.

"No. No. Not any time soon."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean moved over to the other side of the bed.

Harry blinked when he felt someone tap his shoulder, turning around and blinking when he saw Lucian. Gem smiled gently at their father but tilted her head to the side when Lucian gestured for them to go outside. She looked back over to Dean, Sam and Charlie but shrugged and followed Lucian through the wall, Harry following right behind her.

------------

"Mary is choosing her victims by their pasts. She looks into the soul of people when she is summoned and if someone had someone else died in their past then she kills them. Charlie was targeted because a boyfriend killed himself."Lucian said, filling his children in on what they were missing.

"Okay, then how will Sam and Dean get Mary to show herself?"Gem asked, frowning lightly.

"Sam will most likely say it because he lost his girlfriend and hasn't told Dean everything."Harry said, surprising Lucian and Gem.

"How do you know?"Gem asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I might have dove into his memories….but I won't tell since it is Sam's to tell and not me. I already swore to myself that I wouldn't tell anyone what I saw."Harry said, looking at the motel as Sam and Dean left.

"Never mind, you two have to hurry up and get to the store. Don't let Sam or Dean die, watch over them."Lucian said, disappearing in a swirl of flames.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala, making their way over to the store where Sam bent down and picked the lock while Dean watched out. It was raining and thundering which made things slightly easier for them. The lock clicked and Sam straightened up and opened the door, slipping in along with Dean.

"Come on."Harry muttered, rushing through the door with Gem on his heels.

They watched as Sam and Dean turned on their flashlights and look around, spotting all of the different mirrors against the back walls.

"Well, that's just great."Dean said, raising his eyebrows and looking at Sam.

Harry and Gem got closer as Dean pulled out a picture of the mirror that Mary died in front of, peering at it closely before looking up at the different mirrors.

"All right let's start looking."Dean said, looking up and around.

Sam headed off down one of the aisles, Gem following him like a puppy while Harry shook his head and looked at Dean. He sighed and followed Dean towards the back of the store, not noticing that Sam and Dean had tripped the silent alarm. Gem looked closely at the boarders of the many mirrors, following Sam closely as he did the same but had the help of his flashlight.

"Maybe they already sold it?"Dean asked, raising his voice so that Sam could hear him.

Gem smiled brightly as Sam walked near the end of the aisle, stopping when he found a mirror that seemed to match the one in the picture.

"I don't think so."He called, looking at the mirror.

Harry smirked as he and Dean headed over to where Sam was, Gem looking smug as she saw Harry walking towards her and Sam. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at his sister, knowing that she was proud that 'her' Sam had found the mirror first. Dean frowned as he looked at the mirror, pulling out the picture once more and looking at it to compare.

"That's it."He said, looking at the mirror as he put the picture away once more.

"You sure about this?"He asked, sighing and looking at Sam with worried eyes.

Sam looked at Dean before stepping in front of his brother and walking towards the mirror, Harry and Gem hanging back to watch Sam with worried eyes. Sam sighed and stared at his and Dean's reflection in the mirror.

"Bloody Mary….Bloody Mary…"he started, looking at Dean who tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

Sam sighed and raised the crowbar, holding it like one would hold as baseball bat and tightened his grip. Gem buried her face in Harry's shoulder, a low whine escaping her throat as Sam exhaled.

"Bloody Mary."Sam said, staring at the mirror.

-----------

Gem, Harry and Dean turned when they noticed a blinding light shine through the windows at the front of the store, all three of them instantly knowing that the police had come. Gem looked at Harry and nodded her head, already heading up to the front of the store. Dean turned back to Sam with a slightly worried look while Sam looked at the headlights and Dean looked at the mirror.

"I'll check that out, you stay here. Be careful."Dean said, looking at the mirror as Sam tightened his grip again on the crowbar.

"Smash anything that moves."Dean warned, turning back towards Sam as his brother faced the mirror again.

Dean crouched low as he walked towards the front of the door, agitation rising as he saw the lights.

"Crap."H e said, putting his crowbar behind an old dresser before standing up and heading outside.

Sam turned his head to the side when he heard something, looking at a few other mirrors while Harry kept his eyes on the one that was Mary's, his eyes narrowing when he spotted a figure in the mirror while the feeling of being watched increased. Up at the front of the building Dean blinked as the headlights of two police cars blinded him.

"Hold it!"one cop said, turning off the headlights and walking towards Dean with a flashlight with his partner.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. False alarm, I tripped the system."Dean said, holding up his hands while Gem watched.

"Who are you?"The other cop asked, looking at Dean.

"I'm the boss's kid."Dean said, watching as the officers looked at each other before looking back at him.

"You're Mr. Yamashiro's kid?"One asked, making Gem smack her hand to her forehead.

------------

Inside Sam spun around, smashing one of the mirrors and causing Harry to jump out of the way unless he wanted to get hit. He bit his lower lip when he saw that Mary moved to a different mirror. The sound of glass smashing brought him out of his thoughts, letting him know that Sam found the one where Mary went into before turning back to the one where he wanted her to go into.

-Damn, this is going to be bad.-Harry thought, knowing that Gem would kill him if anything happened to Sam.

"Come on. Come into this one."Sam said, staring at his reflection as he adjusted the grip on the crowbar again.

Sam frowned as he watched his reflection, noticing that it was moving even though he wasn't, watching as his reflection dropped the crowbar. Harry surged forward, wanting to touch Sam but was afraid that he would take the man's soul by accident. Sam gasped and struggled for breath as blood slowly ran down his cheek from his eye. Harry winced as Sam dropped the crowbar, looking at the reflection before grunting as he too started to become affected by Mary's presence.

"It's your fault. You killed her."Mary said, Sam tilting his head to the side as he looked at his reflection.

"You killed Jessica."Mary said, her words affecting Sam more than he thought they would.

-Damn it! Dean! Gem! Hurry!-Harry thought, falling to his knees as blood ran down his cheeks from his eyes.

He had been warned that even though Mary was going after someone else, that both he and Gem could be affected because their pasts. Apparently Mary didn't count Lucian as knowing about their pasts so to her it was still as secret.

---------------

"Like I said, I was adopted."Dean said, smiling at the officers while Gem nervously looked back at the store entrance.

"You know I just—I just really don't have time for this right now."Dean said, looking at the officers before turning and punching one of them out and down to the pavement.

He spun around and quickly knocked out the last officer before turning around and heading back inside, Gem following after him before racing down the aisles where they had left Harry and Sam.

-------------

"You never told her the truth, who you really were."Mary said, watching as Sam clutched his chest and slowly sank to the ground.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning. You had them for days before she died. Didn't you?"Mary accused, watching as Sam struggled to breathe while Harry fell to his back, panting and feeling pain spread through his chest.

"You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die?"Mary said, looking down at Sam as Sam looked at the mirror.

A fierce yell filled the room as Dean smashed the mirror using his crowbar, Gem dropping to her knees and pulling Harry into her arms. While he couldn't and didn't die, he was still injured. Sam gasped as he was finally able to breathe correctly, Dean dropping to his knees and putting his hands on either side of his younger brother's face, looking at him to make sure Sam was okay.

"Sammy? Sammy?"He asked, looking at Sam's face.

"It's Sam."Sam answered, looking up at Dean as his brother lightly wiped away some of the blood.

"God, you okay?"Dean asked, leaning closer to get a better look at Sam.

"Uh, yeah."Sam said, closing his eyes.

Dean looked back at the mirror before looking at Sam, lifting Sam up by his arm. Gem smiled lightly as Harry blinked and looked at her, using her shirt sleeve to wipe away the blood from Harry's face. She too helped him to his feet and they slowly followed Sam and Dean towards the exit.

The sound of crunching glass made all four of them freeze, Gem and Harry turning around and watching in horror as Marry crawled out of her Mirror. Sam and Dean turned around and watched as Mary stood up, both of them falling to the ground in pain as their eyes started to bleed. Gem and Harry slumped against the wall, gasping and struggling to breathe as Dean reached for a nearby mirror through the pain. He lifted it up and tilted it so that it was facing Mary.

Mary tilted her head to the side, looking at her reflection in shock and fear.

"You killed them. All those people. You killed them."Her reflection said, it's voice deep and spreading chills through Harry and Gem's spines as Marry gasped and struggled to breathe.

Dean, Sam, Harry and Gem watched as Mary seemed to melt into the ground, Harry and Gem turning away as Dean threw the mirror and broke it. Sam and Dean slowly raised themselves so that they were sitting up, while Gem and Harry looked up as Lucian appeared looking worried. Lucian wasted no time and grabbed Gem and Harry before disappearing in a swirl of flames, leaving the brother's alone.

"Hey, Sam?"Dean asked, looking around the shop.

"Yeah?"Sam asked, voice rough as he looked at Dean.

"This has gotta be like, what, 600 years bad luck?"Dean asked, looking at Sam which caused Sam to shake his head and smile.

----------

Harry looked up from the map he was looking at, grinning lightly as the Impala drove up and parked. Gem paused as she carried out her duffle bag, smiling as Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala and walked over.

"Hey, you two leaving?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, we have places to go, people to find."Harry said, taking Gem's duffle bag and placing it in the trunk.

"Who are you looking for?"Dean asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Someone we lost. They're important to us."Gem said, looking at the brothers with a fond smile.

Dean looked in the back seat and smiled when he saw Night and a silver colored cat lying down. Sam nodding his head lightly and blinked when Harry walked over and handed him a piece of paper.

"We may not know each other that much, but I have a feeling that we'll meet up again."Harry said, smiling as Sam looked at his and Gem's cell phone numbers.

"Yeah, same here. You two take care and be safe."Dean said, waving as Harry got into the driver's seat and Gem got into the passenger's seat.

Gem rolled down the window and smiled, waving as Harry drove off. She knew that they would meet up again, and knew from what Lady Fate told them, that everything would fall into place. She looked at Harry who glanced at her, smiling back at his sister.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Peeks out from behind large boulder) Okay! I know that this was really, really late in being posted but I have been busy as hell! I had to go to my oldest sister's wedding, then I started babysitting two little demons…err…I mean girls and their mother has me on weird times so I haven't had much time to write. I promise that the next chapter Hook Man will be out quicker than this one was. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I know I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review! I love knowing what you all think. Until next time my lovelies!

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3 Hook Man

(Smiles and cheers) I am beyond happy that this fic is going so well. Thank you all for adding this to your alert list and for the reviews! Don't you all worry about the Dean/Harry pairing as it will happen later in the fic and as for the Sam/Gem, well that will happen much later but don't worry! Sammy won't be forgotten! School is slowly coming around the corner but I am going to make sure to try to keep the updates coming at a regular time. Thank you all once more and remember this chapter takes place in Hook Man also I changed some things but mostly kept it as it was. As a treat I decided that I will tell what happened to Gem aka, tell about her past when she was a human.

Disclaimer: I have never, nor will ever, own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did than it would be all yaoi…hehehe.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem, mentions Charlie Weasley/Harry.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, death, mentions of rape and suicide.

-Thoughts-

[French]

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 3. Hook Man.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Iowa)

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of his and Gems hotel room, waiting for his sister to get out of the shower so that they could go on their next reap. It had been a few months since they had last seen Sam and Dean, since Lucian made them go on a few reaps that had surprisingly taken up much of their time. Lucian had felt that they needed to get out and do a few more reaps before they could tell Sam and Dean about themselves or even fully join the brothers on hunts.

"You know, you could just call Dean and talk to him of your so uptight."Gem said, smirking when Harry jumped and spun around to look at her.

"I don't need to talk to Dean. If anyone I would talk to Sam since he would understand more."Harry said, frowning when he caught the pitied look in Gem's eyes.

"Tomorrow's the day huh?"Gem asked, watching as Harry turned around so that she could get dressed.

"…Yes."Harry said, looking up at the clear night sky.

Gem sighed and felt for her brother, knowing that things were harder on Harry now that he was dead. Tomorrow would have been the day that he, Remus and Sirius would have gone out and visited James and Lily's graves, but since he died, he hadn't gotten the chance. Gem looked at Harry from the corners of her eyes, brushing her hair before asking Harry to turn it black, said Death Angel simply flicking his wrist to change Gem's hair color.

"Ready, now let's go see what's going on."Gem said, smiling as she snagged her hotel key and Harry turned around to face her.

"Alright."Harry said, nodding his head and following after Gem.

---------------

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watch a girl named Lori make out with her boyfriend Rich. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Rich was trying to pull some fast moves on Lori but the girl refused.

"What a creep."Gem said, shaking her head as she watched what was happening in the car.

"Yeah, but he's the one we're taking."Harry reminded his sister, looking at Gem with wonder.

He had never fully found out about Gem's past, only knowing that something happened involving her ex-boyfriend and her father. Lucian hadn't told him, only said that Gem would tell when she was ready though apparently Gem had been killed a before Harry had been born and when she was 15 years-old. Harry shook his head and blinked when Gem quickly opened her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Sam, yes we're fine…no…we're in Iowa….no I'm not sure…alright….yeah….see you soon."she said, her voice soft before hanging up her phone.

"What was that about?"Harry asked, looking back at the car.

"Sam wanted to know where we are so that he and Dean can stop by and say hi."Gem said, wincing as a suddenly loud scratching sound filled the air.

Harry looked around and his eyes widened as a long scratch appeared on the side of the car before Rich got out. He ran towards the younger man and quickly collected his soul, glancing at Lori before darting back towards Gem. Gem looked at the mist that surrounded Harry's wrist and raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was a grey color instead of white or silver.

"He must have done something in his past."she muttered, looking up just in time to see Rich grabbed.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gem as she whimpered and clung to him. He heard Lori panicking from inside, her screams of fear filling and ringing in his ears. He lifted his head when everything went silent, his eyes widening when he saw the bloodied body of Rich hanging upside down above the car. He shielded Gem from the sight and disappeared, transporting them into their hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"All right. Thank you for your time."Sam said, leaning on the phone case before hanging up and heading back to his and Dean's table.

"Your uh, half-caf double vanilla latte's getting cold over here, Frances."Dean said, smirking as he looked up from the laptop.

"Bite me."Sam said, sitting down beside Dean at the café table.

"So anything?"Dean asked, writing something down.

"I had 'em check the FBI's missing-persons data bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."Sam said, looking at Dean while ticking off the things that he did on his fingers.

"Sam, I'm telling you, I don't think Dad wants to be found."Dean said, looking at Sam who shook his head lightly.

"Check this out."He said, turning the laptop towards Sam.

"It's a news item out of Plains Courier, Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a 100 miles from here."Dean said, looking at the laptop.

"The mutilated body was found near the car, parked on Nine-Mile road."Sam read, thinking back to where Gem said that she and Harry were staying.

"Keep reading."Dean said, taking a drink of his soda.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."Sam read, raising an eyebrow.

"Could be somethin' interesting."Dean said, looking at Sam with raised eyebrows.

"Or could be nothing at all. One freaked-out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man."Sam said, gesturing at the laptop.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out."Dean said, grinning lightly as another thought popped into his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we need to go there to see Harry and Gem."Sam said, closing down the laptop and taking his drink.

"Good, let's get going."Dean said, grabbing his things and standing up.

-----------

Gem and Harry watched with amused smiles as Sam and Dean pulled up to the house frat house where Rich lived, shaking their head in amusement as the brother got out of the car while all the other looked at them with confusion.

"Tell me, why are we here again?"Sam asked his voice hushed as he walked beside Dean.

"Victim lived here."Dean answered, walking over to the car that the guys were working on.

"Nice wheels."He said, smiling only to be looked at strangely.

"We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay."he continued, a slight grin on his face while Sam looked around.

{They could've stayed with us.}Gem said, eyeing Sam as they followed the brothers, unseen, into the house and upstairs.

{No way, I will not be having them share the same room. While yes we did get two beds, you are not sharing a bed with Sam or Dean or me. I know you like to latch on and cuddle in your sleep.}Harry answered, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

{Spoil sport.}Gem said, sulking as Sam and Dean entered a bedroom in which a guy was painting his upper body dark purple.

"Who are you?"the guy asked, looking at Sam and Dean when Dean knocked on the open door.

"We're your new roommates."Dean said, surprise in his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Then do me a favor, get my back. Big game today."The guy said, holding the paint can and brush out towards Dean.

"He's the artist. The things he can do with a brush…"Dean said, looking slightly freaked out even as he pointed to Sam behind him who looked like he could murder Dean.

Dean moved so that he was sitting down while Sam looked at the guy and reluctantly took the paint brush and can. Harry shook his head while Gem watched with a smirk, wondering why Lucian wanted them to keep these two alive.

"So, Murph is it true?"Dean asked, picking up a magazine and flipping it open as he looked at Murph.

"What?"Murph asked, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eyes while Sam painted his back.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week."Dean said, tilting his head to the side as Murph looked at him.

"Yeah."Murph said, his expression showing that he was saddened by what happened.

"What happened?"Sam asked, trying to quickly finish his newly appointed job.

"They say some psycho with a knife. Maybe, a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."Murph said, looking at the floor.

"Rich was with somebody?"Sam asked, looking at Murph in the mirror.

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorenson."Murph said, a light smirk on his face.

"Who's Lori Sorenson?"Dean asked, looking at Murph before looking at Murph's back.

"You missed a spot. Just down there in the back."he added, pointing it out and looking at Sam, barely hiding his smirk as Sam glared daggers at him.

{Ohh…if looks could kill.}Harry commented, making Gem smirk.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local, super hot. And get this; she's a reverend's daughter."Murph said, grinning wildly as Sam continued to paint his back.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would you?"Dean asked, closing the magazine and leaning forward.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem shifted with slight unease as they sat down in the church. They were posing as good friends of Rich's parents, which was thanks to Harry's memory charms. It wasn't that they were against church's, seeing as how Gem used to go to church every Sunday and Wednesday when she was alive, it was just that normally death wasn't welcome and seeing as how both her and Harry were Death Angel's, they both felt greatly uneasy when entering a church.

"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter."Reverend Sorenson said, looking briefly at Lori who was seated in the front.

"And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means to us as a church—"

The door slammed closed, making everyone glance towards the back where a guilty looking Sam and Dean stood, both looking uncomfortable. Harry smirked lightly and shook his head, watching as Sam and Dean sat down in one of the back pews.

"—as a community and as a family."Reverend Sorenson continued, having nodded lightly towards Sam and Dean when they came in.

"The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived, is the saddest of passings. So please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."he finished, everyone bowing their heads.

Sam bowed his head, but cracked his eyes open, nudging Dean's arm when he didn't see his brother bow his head. Dean blinked and closed his eyes, bowing his head while Harry and Gem watched from the front.

-----------

Gem and Harry watched as Sam and Dean talked with the reverend and with Lori, Gem leaning against Harry sleepily. They watched with interest as Sam talked more with Lori about what she had seen while Dean talked with the reverend, both Death Angel's wondering if and when they would be seen.

"Gem, Harry? What are you two doing here?"Sam asked, smiling lightly as he walked over to the pair after he talked to Lori.

"Hey Sam. We're friends with Rich's parents. We came to visit and well….you know…"Gem said, looking sadly at Rich's parents who were talking with some other friends.

Sam frowned lightly and nodded his head, turning around when he heard Dean approaching. Dean blinked when he saw Harry and Gem's saddened faces, and looked at Sam for a reason. Sam shook his head lightly and looked back to Harry and Gem.

"Where are you guys staying?"he asked, wondering if the pair was staying at a motel or was staying with Rich's parents.

"We're in a hotel for a few more days."Harry said, digging through one of his pockets and pulling out a card from the hotel.

Dean took the card and looked it over, his eyebrows raising when he saw that it wasn't that far from where he and Sam were staying the Rich's friends in the frat house. Sam took the card from Dean and looked it over before smiling and nodding his head to Harry and Gem.

"Hey, we need to talk to you two. How about later tonight?"Harry said, looking at Sam and Dean with his head tilted to the side.

"Um…sure."Dean said, confusion lacing his voice when Gem looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Alright, you can come around four or five."Harry said, smiling as he nodded to the brothers and led Gem away.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Harry? I mean this will change everything. We've kept in contact with them ever since the Bloody Marry incident, feeding them lies."Gem said, watching as Harry unpacked a few beers into the fridge that was in their room.

"Yes I'm sure. It's better if they know that way we won't have to lie to them anymore. I hate keeping secrets, even more so when it's this big."Harry answered, looking at the clock before looking at the door.

Gem sighed and looked at the carpet, feeling Harry sit beside her and his arm go around her shoulders. Harry had admitted to what she thought, telling her that he wanted to tell Sam and Dean about what they were and what Lucian wanted them to do. She was scared that Sam and Dean would run and refuse to talk to them, knowing that the rejection would be painful since they would be betraying their father's orders.

A knock at the door broke Gem out of her thoughts, watching as Harry hurried to the door and opened it, revealing Sam and Dean. Harry smiled lightly and let the brother's in, Sam and Dean looking around with approval. Sam tilted his head to the side when he saw how uneasy Gem was, and moved to sit next to her while Dean sat down on Harry's bed.

"Look, I asked you to come here because I feel that we shouldn't keep this from you two anymore."Harry said, looking at Sam and Dean who suddenly turned and looked at him with suspicion.

"We aren't fully human; in fact you could say that we're not even alive."Gem said, watching as Sam and Dean stood up and slowly backed away.

"What are you then?"Sam asked, spotting Dean pulling out his gun from the corner of his eyes.

"One: you can't kill us with a gun, and two we won't kill you guys. Lucian told us to keep you two alive and told us that it would be better if we told you the truth."Harry said, eyeing Dean's gun with slight humor.

"What? If you aren't human then why keep us alive?"Dean asked, looking from Gem to Harry.

"We're Death Angel's, stronger and more powerful than Reapers but not as strong as Death…who is Lucian."Gem said, leaning back on her hands.

-----------

A full hour passed before Gem and Harry had managed to get Sam and Dean to sit back down and not have any weapons out and pointed at them. Sam and Dean had both asked Harry and Gem why they had been sent to keep the brother's alive, only to be told that it wasn't known yet. Currently Harry was telling Sam and Dean about his own past.

"So let me get this straight, wizard and witches are real?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Harry.

"Yup, I was a wizard when I was alive. I lived with my aunt and uncle who didn't like magic but was swept away by the grounds keeper who was a half-giant. I was a hero in the Wizarding World, because I had killed the darkest wizard alive when I was one years old. I died when I was 24, because it was time for me to go and because I had finally killed Voldemort again."Harry said, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

He looked at Sam and Dean and noticed that the brothers seemed to be following along pretty well, which was good since he didn't really want to talk about his past. Gem sighed and sat up, placing her elbows on her knees as it was her turn to tell what happened to her.

"I died when I was 15, by my father's hand. I had broken up with my boyfriend because I found out that he was cheating on me and also he was pressuring me for sex which I wasn't ready for. It was at night and he broke into my room. My father heard my screams as my ex tried to rape me and hurried into my room with a shotgun. It was dark and I was failing around so much that when my father fired the gun it missed my ex and killed me instead. My ex fled in fear and my father saw what he did and turned the gun on himself. The woman next to us heard the gunshots and called the police. My mother had died when I was born so it had just been me and my father."Gem said, shaking as she finished her story.

Harry wrapped an arm around Gem's shoulders and pulled her close, allowing her to bury her head in his chest. He looked over to Sam and Dean and saw the horror written on their faces, before flicking his wrist, changing Gem's hair and eyes to its normal color. Twin gasps filled the room as Harry also revealed his wings, letting them fold behind him.

"So this is what you really look like?"Dean asked, standing up and slowly moving over to Harry and Gem.

"Yeah, Gem has different wing color than me but as I explained, we both have animal forms and human forms. I turn into Night, the dog you 'found' and Gem turns into a silver cat."Harry said, smiling when Gem lifted her head and showed the brothers her wings.

"You guys can travel with us; at least we'll have some help."Sam said, smiling when Harry and Gem beamed at him.

"Yeah, who knows, things might be more entertaining."Dean said, grinning lightly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem followed Sam and Dean into the library, looking around as the brothers lightly fought over what they thought killed Rich. Harry had explained to Sam and Dean about his powers as a wizard, including the memory charm. Dean had asked if Harry could keep the memory charm to a low so that things would be less confusing to which the wizard agreed to.

"So you believe what Lori said?"Dean asked, walking through the rows of books while Sam, Harry and Gem followed.

"I do."Sam said, looking around lightly.

"Yeah I think she's hot too."Dean said, looking back at Sam.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this; she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."Sam said, following Dean down a row of books.

"Bloody body suspended, that sounds like—"Dean started, looking at Sam with slight shock.

"Yeah, I know. The Hook Man Legend."Sam said, eyebrows raised, as he looked at Dean while Harry and Gem looked at each other with slight wonder as to what legend they were talking about.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends. You don't think we're dealing with the Hook man."Dean said, noticing that Gem was leaning against Harry in a tired sort of way.

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Harry looked at the brothers with interest.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches, and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"Dean asked, looking at Sam as if trying to get his younger brother to see reason.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?"Sam asked, looking at Dean while keeping his voice down.

Dean nodded his head lightly and followed Sam to the seating area of the library, Harry following with Gem leaning against him as she muttered about getting no sleep last night since she kept having dreams about something.

{Calm down Gem. Everyone has dreams and you know that.}Harry said, trying to calm down his sister.

They all sat down at one of the tables and waited for Sam to finish telling one of the librarians what they were looking for. Dean was looking around with boredom while Gem pulled out a book she had bought a few days ago. Sam soon came back with the librarian, taking a seat by Dean as the woman found the boxes.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851."The librarian said, setting down two large boxes on the table where Harry, Sam, Dean and Gem were sitting.

Dean peered at the boxes and blew off a thick layer of dust, causing him to start coughing while Sam looked alarmed at the sheer size but smiled at the woman while Dean looked up at her.

"Thanks."He said, Sam watching Harry only to smack the Death Angel's hand away from one of the boxes.

"Okay."She said, looking at the brothers before moving away.

Sam brushed away the dust atop the second box and brushed his hands off, looking at the box as if it were going to leap out at him while Dean blew off some more dust from his. Gem peered at the boxes with amusement, knowing that it would take awhile until the brothers truly found something.

"So this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?"Dean asked, blowing off another bit of dust before opening his box.

"Welcome to higher education."Sam said, smirking lightly as he also opened his box while Dean glared at his remark.

--------

Harry looked up as Sam moved to one of the bookshelves, looking through different books and records while Dean still shifted through the box of records. Gem was half way through her own book while Harry had tried to offer the brothers help but only to be refused. Dean had told him that they could find it on their own to which Harry had scoffed and told Dean that things would move faster if he was helping.

"Hey check this out. 1862, a preacher named Jacob Carnes was arrested for murder. Looks like he was angry over the red-light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Ah, right here, some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood, others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees, as a warning against sins of the flesh."Sam said, picking up a piece of paper as Dean walked over.

Harry stood up and walked over to Sam and Dean, peering at the picture of the preacher who had a metal hook for a hand. Gem looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her brother and the Winchesters, wondering vaguely when they would be done.

"Get this. The murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."Dean said, looking at the drawing of the preacher's hook which caused Sam to scoff lightly.

"Look where this all happened."Sam said, looking at Dean with slight shock.

"Nine-mile road."Dean said, lightly shaking his head.

"Same place where that frat boy was killed."Sam said, trying to see if Dean completely understood.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkman. Let's check it out."Dean said, smirking lightly as he turned away.

Harry smiled lightly as he walked over to Gem, holding his hand out to his sister after Gem put her book away. Sam gathered the papers and replaced them in the file before following his brother and the two Death Angels out of the library.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Matthew sighed as he followed the car that Lori and her father were in, watching as Lori's father pulled up to her sorority house. He easily jogged up to the passenger side, wanting to know what had them still in the car.

"I know this is your first time really living alone since mom died."Lori said, looking at her father.

"That's not it. I worry about you."Mr. Sorenson said, looking at Lori with worry.

"There are 22 girls in there, I'm perfectly safe."Lori said, shaking her head.

"That's exactly what I worry about. You don't think I know what goes on in there?"Mr. Sorenson said, his voice slightly rising.

"Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I'm over 18; I can live my own life."Lori said, disbelief in her eyes as she looked at her dad.

"Oh, which means drinking, partying with that roommate of yours."Mr. Sorenson said, trying to get his daughter to understand.

"I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night."Lori said, anger in her voice as she got out of the car, causing Matthew to jump away.

He followed her as she walked towards the house, paying no attention to her father as he tried to call her back to the car. Matthew watched with interest as she carefully walked up the stairs, noticing that Lori seemed very tense and jumpy, though he couldn't really blame her since what happened to her boyfriend.

Lori gently opened the door to hers and Taylor's room, about to turn on the light when she noticed that Taylor was lying down. She smiled lightly and moved farther into the room, pausing and peering at her friend.

"Taylor, you awake?"She whispered, smiling when she got no answer.

Matthew shifted with slight unease as Lori moved into the bathroom to get dressed for bed, looking at Taylor before glancing back to Lori before making his choice. He quickly moved over to Taylor's side and pressed his hand to her head, taking her soul before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. For some reason he was really uneasy inside and something sent shivers down his spine.

--------

Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow, glad that he and Gem decided to tag along instead of waiting at the hotel for Sam and Dean while they checked out Nine-Mile Road. They had just pulled up and Sam was using the medium sized search light to peer through the darkness.

"Alright, you two stay in here for right now. Make it so that others can't see you but us."Dean said, peering in the rearview mirror.

"Fine."Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he and Gem shifted their powers to allow only Sam and Dean to see them.

Sam smiled lightly before unbuckling and opening the car, having turned off the search light. Dean followed his example and moved to the trunk, opening it and pulling out a shotgun while Sam kept a look out.

"Here you go."Dean said, handing Sam his shotgun while he pulled out his.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good."Sam said, peering down the barrel of the shotgun.

"Yeah, rock salt."Dean said, lifting his head and handing Sam and small container that held rock salt.

"Hm. Salt being a spirit deterrent."Sam said, loading the shotgun while Dean pulled out a duffle bag.

"Yeah. It won't kill him, but it'll slow him down."Dean said, straightening up and closing the trunk.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?"Sam asked, following Dean away from the car while Harry and Gem watched them with slight boredom and yet interest.

"I told ya, you don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius."Dean said, smirking lightly as Sam raised an eyebrow but kept a look out none the less.

The sound of gravel and twigs moving made the brothers freeze, Sam raising the shotgun and peering around closely. Dean strained to listen to any sound.

"Over there, over there."He whispered, making Sam aim the gun towards the forest.

Harry and Gem watched with bated breath as Sam took aim, their eyes widening when two police officers came through the trees ordering Sam to put the gun down and for both Sam and Dean to get to the ground.

"Aw damn, now we have to wait for them to get out."Gem muttered, watching as Sam and Dean got down on the ground on their stomachs.

Harry sighed and shook his head, wondering what else would happen to the brothers. He suddenly knew the answer as to why Lucian wanted them to keep Sam and Dean alive, though it was impossible to keep them out of trouble.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and shook his head as he led the way out of the police station, glowering slightly as Gem trotted to catch up to him. They had gone into the police station and vouched for Sam and Dean, claiming that they were hazing the brothers since they were pledges.

"How the hell did you pull that off?"Sam asked, chasing after Harry as Dean caught up with them.

"Because I have the knowledge to. Once again I told them that we were hazing you and that the shotgun was full of rock salt. You're normal average everyday hell week prank."Harry said, turning to face Sam and Dean as they walked to the Impala.

"Thanks."Sam said, smiling sheepishly while Gem shook her head.

"Now you two know better…"she said, trailing off as officers ran out of the building and piled into their cars only to take off with sirens blaring.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at Harry and Gem, instantly moving into action and climbing into the car. Harry quickly got in and tried to contact Matthew, or even Lucian, only to get no response. He looked worriedly at Gem, who gave him the same look. They had never, not been able to contact someone else.

-------

Harry, Sam, Dean and Gem peered out the window at the scene, frowning when they saw the sheer number of police officers. Harry sighed sadly when he saw Lori sitting in an ambulance with a brown blanket covering her shoulders, knowing why she was connected. He and Gem had figured it out on the way to the station, but were forbidden to outright tell Sam and Dean by Lucian's orders.

Dean pulled to a stop in back of the sorority house, Sam and Harry climbing out and waiting for Dean and Gem to come around to their side. Dean nodded to Harry who climbed up a small ledge and hurried through the bushes and trees, hearing Gem and the other two follow behind. He stepped onto the driveway and motioned towards the others that the coast was clear, heading towards the side of the building.

"Why would the Hook Man come all here? This is a long way from Nine-Mile Road."Sam muttered, creeping behind Dean.

"Well, maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else."Dean said, flattening against the side of the building along with Sam, Harry and Gem as two girls walked out.

Sam helped boost Gem up onto the roof that was under a window, watching as she climbed up before helping Harry up.

"Dude, sorority girls. Think we'll see a naked pillow fight? Nah."Dean said, smirking as he watched the two girls in the robes, not noticing that Sam was already climbing up to the roof.

He spun around quickly and helped to boost Sam up before climbing up himself. Harry and Gem smiled lightly as Sam and Dean joined them, Sam noticing an unlocked window and quickly opening it while Dean watched below for anyone coming. Gem climbed through the window with Harry behind her. Sam grunted as he went through the window head-first, Dean watching out for anyone. Dean climbed through, only to accidently hit Sam.

"D'oh, sorry."he said, pulling his legs through the window.

"Hey, be quiet."Harry muttered, scowling lightly as Dean stood up and closed the window silently.

Sam peered out the crack between the doorway and the doorframe while Harry and Gem moved so that Dean could be next to Sam, both of them still trying to connect to their father. Sam moved back as an officer moved around the room, listening for the officer to move away. He opened the door when the officer was out of the room but flinched when the door squeaked, watching with relief as the officer appeared not to have heard anything.

Gem followed Dean as he and Sam walked into the bedroom, looking around in horror at the sight of the bloodied sheets and wall. Harry moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, knowing that the sight brought back painful memories for his sister.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' That's right out of the legend."Sam said, reading the bloodied writing on the wall.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man, all right. And it's definitely a spirit."Dean said, tapping his nose lightly as he looked at Sam before moving away.

"Yeah. I've never smelled ozone this strong before."Sam said, grimacing as he breathed in.

Dean moved over to the window and peered through the blinds, watching as an officer ran out of view but towards the house. Harry and Gem moved closer, standing to Sam rights and shaking their heads at the writing.

"Hey, come here."Sam called, drawing Dean away from the blinds and to his side.

"Does that look familiar to you?"Sam asked, pointing to the symbol that had been carved into the bottom of the wall below the writing.

Dean sighed as he looked at it, looking up at Sam who raised an eyebrow.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Carnes."Sam said pointing to the photocopied picture of Jacob Carnes' hook as he and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala while Harry and Gem moved away from the brothers.

"All right, well, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down."Dean said, acting like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"'After execution, Jacob Carnes was laid to rest in Old North Cemetery, in an unmarked grave.'"Sam said, frustration written on his face as Dean sighed.

"Super."Dean said, standing up as Harry and Gem walked back over to them.

"Okay, so we know its Jacob Carnes, but we still don't know where he'll manifest next or why."Sam said, smiling lightly at Harry and Gem as they all walked over to the sides of the Impala.

Dean sighed as he pulled a parking ticket off of the windshield of the Impala, narrowing his eyes as he read it over before looking at Sam. Harry and Gem slid into the backseat of the Impala, their heads bent as they talked softly to each other.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this."Dean said, putting the ticket in his pocket and climbing into the driver's seat as Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

Sam shook his head lightly and got into the passenger's seat, looking back at Harry and Gem with worried eyes when he saw how anxious they seemed. Gem blinked and smiled lightly at Sam, not wanting to worry him or Dean with their problem.

"Alright, what's going on?"Dean asked, turning in his seat to look back at the two Death Angels.

"W-We're trying to get a hold of Dad but we can't reach him or any of the others."Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"We've always been able to keep in contact with someone."Gem said, leaning her head on Harrys shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I bet they're just busy."Sam said, smiling gently as Harry and Gem nodded.

-------

Harry scowled as he moved around the different students that were hanging around in doorways and in the middle of the room, and was strongly reminded of the Yule Ball. He watched Dean catch up with Sam, a slight frown on the older Winchester's face.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!"Dean said, waving to Harry and Gem for them to come closer.

"This wasn't really me experience."Sam said, looking around at the partying students while Harry and Gem walked over to them.

"Oh, let me guess. Library, studying, straight A's."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded his head.

"What a geek. All right, did you do your homework?"he asked, looking around and eyeing some of the dancing girls.

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? How is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something."Sam said, leading Dean, Harry and Gem through the throngs of people before handing a piece of paper to Dean.

"'1932, Clergyman Arrested for Murder. 1967, Seminarian Held in Hippie Rampage.'"Dean read, looking up at Sam while Harry and Gem listened closely.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, they suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality and then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument."Sam said, looking at Dean as Harry and Dean shielded the brothers from the other people so no one would come and overhear what was being said.

"So what's the connection with Lori?"Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

"A man of religion, who openly preached against immorality."Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded when he finally understood that Sam met Lori's Dad.

"Except maybe this time instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."He added, looking at Gem and Harry before looking back to Dean.

"Reverend Sorenson. You think he's summoning the spirit?"Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Maybe. Or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"Sam asked, glancing towards Harry and Gem as the two moved around slightly.

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverends repressed emotions and feeds off them. Yeah, okay."Dean said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Without the reverend even knowing it."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Dean.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight."Dean said, looking around slightly.

"What about you?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes even though he had an idea of what Dean was going to do.

Harry smirked as he watched Dean look towards the pool table, raising an eyebrow when he saw the want written in the older Winchesters eyes as a hot girl looked back at him with a smirk before Dean turned and looked at Sam sighing lightly.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave."He said, looking back at the pool table before walking away with his head bowed.

"I'll go with him."Harry said, nodding to Gem and Sam as he hurried after Dean so that he could help him with the search.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So tell me again, why did you decide to help us in the first place?"Dean asked, using his flashlight to look at the different graves in the cemetery.

"I told you, it wasn't our choice. Lucian wanted us to come and help you two. He wants us to try and keep you two alive. Whenever Dad wants something done, he expects it to be done, and normally he gives us a reason but sometimes he doesn't."Harry said, holding a small ball of light in his hand as he also looked around.

"Reminds me of Dad."Dean said, sighing lightly as he walked through a wet patch of grass.

They both continued to walk deeper into the cemetery, looking at the different headstones for one that looked like it would belong to Jacob Carnes but then again, they didn't know what to look for. Dean halted when he heard a rustling in the bushes, Harry stopping beside him and holding up his hand. They waited for a few minutes, looking around and watching out for anything before walking on, Harry making sure to keep close to Dean so neither of them would get lost.

Dean narrowed his eyes when he noticed something, pausing and peering closely at the headstone before grinning lightly as Harry walked over to him.

"Here we go."Dean said, heading over to the headstone that had the symbol that had been attached to Carnes' hook.

"Finally."Harry muttered, holding up his hand as Dean set down the flashlight and threw off his jacket before picking up the shovel and starting to dig.

----------

Gem sighed as she followed Sam to Lori's house, a feeling welling inside her that told her something was going to happen that she wouldn't like. She blinked and hurried up to Sam as he sat down on a stone bench that was outside of Lori's house, both of them looking up and spotting Lori and her Dad fighting. Sam sighed lightly and smiled at Gem, though sadness was in his eyes about something.

--------

Back at the cemetery, winced as Dean panted, lifting load after load of dirt off of the coffin. Dean panted and leaned back slightly; sweat rolling off of him as he gasped for breath.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house."Dean said, before going back to digging while Harry raised an amused eyebrow at him, though inside he winced.

Harry flinched as Dean broke through Carnes' coffin, the wood giving away easily under the shovels attack. He leaned over as Dean smirked, both peering at the bones of Jacob Carnes.

"Hello, preacher."Dean said, setting the shovel up by Harry.

-------

Gem looked up to where Sam was watching, narrowing her eyes as the light in the dining room went out before making herself invisible as the sound of footsteps got closer. She glared when she saw Lori, coming closer, knowing that something was going to happen. She moved so that she was standing by the street, close enough to hear what was being said but far enough so Sam wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?"Lori asked, smiling as she gestured to her house as she walked closer to Sam, causing Sam to smile guiltily.

"Um, keeping an eye on the place."Sam said, licking his lips lightly as he looked from the house to Lori.

"I was worried."He added, smiling lightly as Lori moved to sit next to him.

"About me?"Lori asked, smiling at Sam while Gem narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry."Sam said, looking up at Lori.

"Oh, it's cool. I already called the cops."Lori said, smiling when Sam chuckled at her remark.

"No, seriously, I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can."She said, looking down at the ground while Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why would you say that?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Lori looked back up at him.

"It's like I'm cursed or something. People around me keep dying."Lori said, glancing at Sam who sighed and smiled sadly.

"I think I know how you feel."Sam said, looking at Lori's hands before looking at her.

------

Harry watched with interest as Dean opened the duffle bag he had brought with him, wondering what was going on. Dean pulled out a container of salt and lighter fluid along with a few matches. Harry looked on as Dean poured salt over Jacob Carnes' bones, raising an eyebrow as the light fluid came next. He got the idea of what was going on when Dean struck a match, suddenly knowing why.

"Goodbye, preacher."Dean said, dropping the match onto the bones which lit up brightly.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, causing the smoke to disappear as soon as it floated above the ground. He felt that there was no need for them to get caught burning a person's remains, even though it was needed. Dean smiled tensely at him before gathering his things, planning to wait until the fire burned out so that he could pile the dirt back over the grave.

------

"No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? 'Pray. Have faith.' What does he know about faith?"Lori asked, needing to vent her thoughts as Sam watched and listened to her.

"I heard you guys fighting before."Sam said, feeling someone watching them but brushed it off since he knew Gem was nearby.

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong, you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore."Lori said, disgust on her face at what her father was doing and yet she looked confused at the same time.

Sam looked at Lori as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly placing his hands on her sides as she hugged him. Meanwhile Gem simply turned around and faced the church, feeling jealously rise up in her throat and sting her mouth. She knew things would most likely never be more than friendship between her and Sam, and yet she couldn't help but get attached to him.

Sam closed his eyes as Lori slightly pulled back and leaned in, only to kiss him. He brushing her hair back lightly as he kissed her back, but he couldn't help but feel wrong kissing her. He shook his head and pulled away, unable to look at Lori in the eyes.

"Sam?"Lori asked, looking at him with confusion.

"Lori, I can't."He said, shaking his head and looking at her, hoping that she would understand.

"That someone you lost."She said, looking at him with understanding.

"I'm sorry."She said, both of them turning when the door opened and her father stood in the doorway.

"Lori, come inside. Please."Her father said, looking at his daughter.

"I'll some in when I'm ready."Lori said, scowling at her father.

Sam, Lori and Gem watched in horror as Jacob Carnes appeared beside Mr. Sorenson, stabbing his hook in the preacher's collarbone and dragging him away screaming. Sam quickly pulled out his shotgun from the duffle bag he brought before racing inside. Gem followed at his heels, both of them stopping once they were inside before racing upstairs when they heard Mr. Sorenson scream for help.

Sam aimed the gun towards the open door where Jacob Carnes had Mr. Sorenson, only to have the door shut. He sighed and quickly broke down the door, taking aim and firing at the spirit before it disappeared. Gem looked around wildly as the window shattered and Lori screamed for her dad, racing inside and crouching down beside him. Sam panted lightly as he looked at Lori and her dad, wondering about Dean and Harry.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"We were just talking. The Lori's dad came out, and then he appeared."Sam said, peering into the hospital room and watching Lori and her dad.

"A big man. Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook."The officer said, looking at Sam.

"Yes sir."Sam said, meeting Lori's eyes from inside the room.

"You ever see him before?"The officer asked, causing Sam to turn a look at him.

"No, sir."Sam said, shaking his head.

"Son seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble."The officer said, peering closely at Sam.

"Yes, sir."Sam agreed, wanting to find Dean and ask him why he and Harry didn't burn the body.

"Hold on there son."An officer said, drawing Sam's attention.

"Oh, it's alright. We're with him. Th-That's my brother. H-Hey brother!"Dean called, raising his hand in the air while Harry rolled his eyes next to him.

"Let them through."The officer said, waving to his men who let Dean and Harry through.

"Thanks."Dean said, smiling as he and Harry walked past the officers and headed over to Sam.

"Go ahead."The officer said, looking at Sam who nodded and met Dean and Harry halfway.

"You okay?"Dean asked, looking at Sam worriedly while Harry looked at Gem who was invisible and a few feet from Sam.

"Yeah."Sam said, walking back down the hall and looking at Harry who walked over to Gem before following Sam and Dean, Gem behind him.

"What the hell happened?"Dean asked, confusion written on his face.

"Hook Man."Sam said, an accusing tone in his voice.

"You saw him?"Dean asked, confusion on his face in and in his voice.

"Damn right! Why didn't you torch the bones?"Sam asked, turning around so that he was facing Dean as Harry walked up beside his brother.

"What are you talking about? I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Carnes?"Dean asked, looking at Sam with confusion.

"Sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching onto the reverend."Sam said, glancing behind Dean to make sure no one was coming their way.

"Well, yeah. The guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself."Dean said, also glancing over his shoulder.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night, she found out that her father is having an affair with a married woman."Sam said, looking at Dean and Harry.

"So what?"Dean asked, wincing as Harry smacked him upside the head for not getting it at the first word out of Sam's mouth.

"So, she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe if you do something wrong, you get punished."Sam said, glancing at Harry who nodded his head.

"Okay, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Carnes is latching onto her repressed emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her huh?"Dean asked, nearly grinning at getting it right.

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."Sam listed, making Harry shake his head.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones. I buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?"Dean whispered, looking at Sam as a doctor passed by.

"You must have missed something."Sam said, shaking his head as he looked at his older brother.

"No. I burned everything in that coffin."Dean asked, turning to the side and looking out the window.

"Did you get the hook?"Sam asked, making Dean look at him with shock while Harry sighed.

"The hook?"Dean asked, confusion and shock written on his face.

"It was the murder weapon and in a way, it was a part of him."Sam said, glancing out the window before looking back at Dean.

"So like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."Dean said, sighing lightly as he turned again.

"So if we find the hook…"Sam trailed off, looking at Dean and Harry.

"We stop the Hook Man."Sam and Dean said at the same time, making Harry look at them with shock.

-Remind me to tell them to never do that again…reminds me of Fred and George.-Harry thought, shaking his head.

-------

Gem sighed as she leaned on her bed at the hotel, looking at a picture of a log cabin that was hanging on the wall. Sam and Dean were at the library, looking up where the hook could be while her and Harry had returned to the hotel room to get some rest. Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at Gem worriedly.

"What's wrong?"He asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Sam kissed Lori so she's upset."Lucian said, appearing in a swirl of flames which startled his children.

"Dad! Where were you?"Gem cried, leaping into Lucians open arms and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't respond, but a few hunters had captured a Death Angel and many of us had to help get her free."Lucian said, letting go of Gem and hugging Harry.

"Who was captured?"Harry asked, looking up at Lucian.

"Agatha, she had been working on a reap when a hunter spotted her and captured her with the help of a few other hunters that were in the area. Don't worry she's safe."Lucian said, smiling as Harry and Gem nodded.

Lucian watched as Gem sat down on her bed and looked out the window again, frowning at his daughter's sadness. Harry smiled sadly at Gem as he sat down on his own bed and pulled his laptop over, booting it up and clicking on the internet. Lucian sighed lightly and walked over to Gem, crouching down in front of her.

"What's wrong?"He asked, his voice soft as Gem looked at him.

"How do Death Angels become humans again?"Gem asked, sadness in her voice.

"By meeting their soul mates and having their soul mates admit their attraction."Lucian said, his eyes showing confusion.

"This is about Sam isn't it?"Harry asked, looking over at Gem with slight shock in his voice.  
Gem nodded her head an sighed sadly, laying down.

"He kissed Lori last night. For some reason it felt like something was being ripped apart."She said, looking at the ceiling.

"Sam might be your soul mate, but it's too soon to tell Gem. If you spend more time with him and Dean then you should know sooner or later. If he is, then let things play out. He might like you as well."Lucian said, standing up and sitting beside Harry.

"What about you Harry?"He asked, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"What about me? There's nothing really going on."Harry said, scanning the screen.

"So you're telling me, that you feel nothing for Dean?"Lucian asked, smirking lightly when Harry blushed.

"There's nothing going on between me and Dean. He's straight as a pole and interested in women. There's no way he would ever give me a passing glance. Also, what's the point? It's not like he's my soul mate."Harry said, glaring at the laptop as it froze.

Lucian sighed and shook his head lightly at his son's attitude. He knew that Harry thought things would never go right for him, but the truth was that Dean was connected to Harry, even though neither of them knew it. He stood up and smiled at his children before disappearing, knowing that they needed some time to think things over.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem hurried after Sam and Dean as the brothers got out of the car. They had gotten a call from Sam a few hours earlier and were told to meet them at the church because they had gotten a lead. Gem instantly waited for Sam and Dean to walk over to them, wanting to know what was going on.

"The silver hook was melted down and made into something else. Dean said, looking at Harry and Gem as they nodded.

"Alright, I'll help Sam. Gem you can help Dean."Harry said, nodding to Sam who smiled lightly.

"All right, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes into the fire."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded in agreement.

"I agree. So Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in."Sam said, looking behind Dean and at Lori's house.

"All right, take your pick."Dean said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry and I will take the house."Sam said, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Okay."Dean said, smiling lightly at Sam and Harry.

Sam nodded tensely and walked past Dean, Harry following at him. Gem sighed lightly and watched as Dean turned around to look at Harry.

"Hey. Stay out of her underwear drawer."Dean said smirking lightly at Sam's confused look before he headed towards the church with Gem on his heels.

-------

Gem helped to carry down a few bags of silver down to the basement of the church, watching as Dean threw salt on the fire before throwing in the things that he had found that seemed to have been made of silver. Gem sighed as she set down the bag beside Dean, looking around. The sound of footsteps drew Dean and Gem's attention towards the stairs, only to see Harry and Sam come down them carrying a bag each.

"I got everything that even looked silver."Sam said, Harry hurrying after him and setting his bag down.

"Better safe than sorry."Dean said, shifting through Sam's bag before throwing things into the fire.

They all looked up when the floorboards above them creaked, making them freeze and look at each other. Harry and Gem watched as Sam and Dean hurried upstairs, each pulling out a gun as they went. Harry sighed and looked back at Gem before going back to throwing the silver into the fire.

Sam and Dean paused at the doorway when they saw Lori crying in one of the pews, Dean nodding to Sam who had moved forward. Sam glanced back as Dean hurried back downstairs, turning to look at Lori before moving towards her.

"Lori."Sam said, causing Lori to look up at him with shock.

"What are you doing here?"Lori asked, turning to face Sam as he crouched down beside her.

"What is it?"Sam asked, concern lacing his voice and eyes.

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening. Why. Now I know, so I'm praying for forgiveness."Lori said, tears slowly going down her cheeks.

"Forgiveness for what?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Don't you see, I'm to blame for all of this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."Lori said, looking at Sam.

"Trust me. This guy, he's no angel."Sam said, shaking his head and trying to get Lori to understand.

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came, and he punished him."Lori said, shaking her head lightly.

"It's not your fault."Sam said, trying to reason with Lori.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is. I killed Rich, Taylor too. I nearly killed my father."Lori said, closing her eyes.

Neither of them noticed the Hook Man appear by the door, a soft growling coming from him before he disappeared.

"Lori."Sam said, shaking his head.

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do."Lori said, looking at the floor.

Sam and Lori looked around as the sounds of chains rattling filled the air. Sam stood up and Lori followed him, looking confused and scared. The candles at the front of the church blew out, causing Sam to look at them.

"Come on, we gotta go."Sam said, taking Lori's hand and pulling her down the aisle.

They hurried towards the front doors of the church, Sam wanting to get Lori out of there before anything happened. He opened a door and cried out when he saw the Hook Man, slamming the door closed before the Hook Man lashed out, the hook breaking through the wood.

"Go."Sam said, running down the aisle towards the front of the church with Lori's hand in his.

"Go! Come on!"Sam said, hurrying to one of the rooms that were to the right as Lori clung to his arm.

They ran into one of the rooms and Sam swung the door closed, Lori screaming when the Hook Man destroyed the glass panel. Sam turned to face the Hook Man, dodging the swings and the silver hook. Lori watched with wide, scared eyes, crying out when the Hook Man nearly got Sam.

Sam pushed Lori down the hall ahead of him, looking around since the Hook Man disappeared. He cried out as the Hook Man appeared next to Lori, racing over and pushing her out of the way. Sam cried out in pain when the hook swung down and sliced his arm. Lori screamed as she was thrown back and dragged across the floor, a carpet bunching around her as she backed away. Sam gripped his arm and raced towards her.

"Come on. You okay?"he asked, reaching down with his good arm and helping Lori up.

Lori's eyes went wide when the Hook Man appeared next to her and Sam. Sam looked up and cried out as he was thrown back and his back hit the top of a book case before falling to the ground. Sam groaned as the bookcase fell on his, slowly getting up as Lori quickly crawled away from the Hook Man as he advanced towards her.

Harry, Dean and Gem raced down the hall towards Sam and Lori, Dean aiming his shotgun.

"Sam, drop!"He yelled, causing Sam to duck as he fired the gun and hit the Hook Man, causing him to disappear.

"But I thought, we got all the silver."Sam said, looking up at Dean while keeping his injured arm bent.

"So did I."Dean said, looking at Sam.

"The why is he still here?"Sam asked, his voice tinged with panic.

"Maybe we missed something!"Dean said, looking around while Harry and Gem looked at each other.

Sam looked around, breathing heavily, before noticing something around Lori's neck. He peered closer and saw that it was a necklace.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?"He asked, looking at her.

"My-My father gave it to me."She said, looking down at her necklace.

"Where'd your Dad get it?"Dean asked, looking at Lori.

"He said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me for school."Lori said, looking up at Sam and Dean while Harry tensed when he felt something near.

"Is it silver?"Sam asked, his body tense as Harry shouted out a warning.

"Yes!"Loir answered, watching as Sam grasped the chain and ripped it from around her neck.

He turned towards Dean just as something dug into the wall, dragging across the wall with a horrid noise. Dean slowly turned his head, watching the progress of the Hook Man without really seeing the spirit. The line stopped then started on a different wall, even closer to the group. Dean turned to Sam and looked at him.

"Sam!"He said, tossing Sam the shotgun and a few more rock salt shots as Sam tossed him the chain.

Dean raced off as Sam shot up to where the Hook Man was, only to miss. He grunted as he bent down and reloaded the gun, Harry and Gem racing over to him as the Hook Man appeared and knocked the gun away. Sam scrambled back beside Lori, both of them watching with terror. Harry and Gem flew back, their eyes widening when they saw that they couldn't get close to the spirit. As Jacob Carnes raised his hook, it started to melt.

All four of them watched with shock and relief when Jacob Carnes turned to ash, Harry and Gem sighing and looking behind them as Dean ran down the hall and stopped in the doorway. Sam sat up, wincing because of the gash on his arm but sighed and bowed his head when he saw Dean.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"And you saw him too. The man with the hook."The officer said, looking at Dean.

"Yes, I told you. We all saw him. We-We fought him off and then he ran."Dean said, gesturing with his hands.

"And that's all?"The officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's all."Dean said, nodding his head.

"Listen, you and your brother—"The officer started, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry. We're leaving town."Dean said, walking away and heading towards the Impala where Harry and Gem were waiting for him in the backseat.

Lori smiled lightly as she walked over to Sam, putting her hands in her pockets as Sam sat up from the back of the ambulance. Sam winced slightly as he crossed his arm and rested his hand on his opposite shoulder.

"You going to be okay?"Lori asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah."Sam said, looking back as a paramedic closed the ambulance doors.

Back over at the Impala, Dean looked at Sam before opening the driver's side door and climbing in. Harry leaned forward and looked at the rearview mirror like Dean, watching as Sam and Lori talked for a little before Sam walked over. Dean watched as Sam climbed inside, noticing that Lori was watching.

"We could stay."He said, looking at Sam while Harry glanced at a sleeping Gem.

Sam glanced at Dean before shaking his head no. Harry raised an eyebrow at Dean who looked back at him but none the less Dean started the Impala and took off. As they drove Harry made it so that he and Gem were visible to humans, before he leaned back in the seat.

"I swear, you two are hard to keep alive."He muttered, noticing Dean and Sam's light smiles.

Harry smiled softly as Gem muttered softly and curled up against him, closing his eyes as well. It had been a long night and they all needed some sleep. Harry had a feeling that they would have another hunt on their hand's soon, and most of the time, his feelings were right.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Cheers) Hahaha! There you all have it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I am going to start on Bugs right away after I take a walk. I was happy and surprised that this chapter is longer than Bloody Mary, but hey, I always love writing a long chapter. Please, don't forget to review, and let me know what you think of this story. I have a general idea of when Dean will get with Harry and Sam with Gem, but it will be quite awhile until any of that happens. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter and once again, I will see you all soon!

TBC…………


	4. Chapter 4 Bugs

(Sighs) School is starting soon, and I'm also being moved to babysit on Fridays and Saturdays which means that it might take slightly longer to update. I'm going to be a senior this year! Thank you all for reviewing and adding the story to your alert list. Remember, I have changed some things in order to make Harry and Gem fit into the story better, but I've most kept things the same. Please review! I love knowing what you all think of the chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Supernatural are not mine, though I really want them to be mine…(sighs)

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, death.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 4. Bugs.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Oasis Plains, Oklahoma)

Jonathan sighed as he looked around, watching the workers build more and more homes on the land. A weird feeling crept through his veins, making him shiver. This was his first job as a reaper, and frankly, it creeped him out. He hurried after one of the workers, feeling the pull of the man's soul drawing him. He knew that his trainer, Megan, was helping him slightly, but also knew that some reapers and Death Angels could feel the pull of a person's soul. Jonathan quickly ran his hand along the man's back, pulling his soul out.

"Come on, there is no need for you to stay here."Megan said, appearing behind Jonathan and catching his hand.

He attached himself to the Death Angel just as the man fell through the sink hole, shivers racking his body as an evil feeling spread through him.

-----------

Harry sighed as he looked around the outside of the bar, catching Sam's eye and shrugging. Gem was nursing a beer and talking to Devon who was another Death Angel and he had made up his mind to visit. Devon had long blond hair and glowing amber eyes. Harry had become attached to the Death Angel as a brother since Devon had known Harry when he was alive. Harry yawned lightly and took a drink from his beer, raising an eyebrow as Sam went back to looking at his newspaper just as Dean walked outside with a smirk and a handful of money.

Sam looked up when he heard Dean chuckle, his older brother holding up the money like he won the lottery. Gem shook her head as Harry sighed once more. Neither of them would fully understand Sam or Dean and the way they seemed to get along with each other and yet still fight.

"You know, we could get day jobs one in a while."Sam said, catching Harry's grin and Gem's light smirk.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap."Dean said, counting how much he had gotten.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? Not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."Sam said, looking over at Harry and Gem's nods of agreement.

"Well, let's see. Honest. Fun and easy. It's no contest."Dean said, raising an eyebrow after he pretended to weight the options with his hands.

"Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."he added, looking at his younger brother as Harry and Gem stood and walked over with Devon following behind Harry.

"Well, how we were raised was jacked."Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?"Dean asked, finishing up counting his money.

"Maybe."Sam said, sitting up from where he was laying on the Impala's hood.

"Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. Not far from here. Gas-company employee. Dustin Burwash supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."Sam said, standing up and moving so that he was standing besides Dean and resting the newspaper against the hood so Dean could read the article.

"Huh?"Dean asked, looking very confused as Harry frowned while Gem and Devon looked at each other.

"Human mad cow disease."Sam said, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Mad Cow…wasn't that on Oprah?"Dean asked, looking at the newspaper while Harry, Sam, Gem and Devon looked at him with shock and amusement.

"You watch Oprah?"Sam asked, narrowing his eyes as he and Dean bent over the newspaper.

Harry smirked as Dean looked uncomfortable, chuckling lightly which caused Dean to give him a dirty look. Devon shook his head with a smile before tapping Harry on the back. Harry turned and looked at his friend, sighing when Devon gave him a look that said he needed to go. Devon smiled and hugged Harry tightly, before giving Gem a hug as well before heading off towards a black motorcycle and taking off.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"Dean asked, glancing at Harry when the Death Angel was hugged, and frowned when he felt something tug at his gut.

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy Dustin sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less."Sam said, looking ahead before looking at Dean.

"Okay, that's weird."Dean said, nodding his head lightly.

"Yeah. Now it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier."Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"Alright, Oklahoma."Dean said, standing up right and moving to the driver's side of the Impala as Harry and Gem climbed into the back.

"Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money."Dean said, sighing as he opened the door while Sam looked at him with amusement as he got into the passenger's side.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So who are we looking for again?"Dean asked, looking in the back at Harry and Gem who were pouring over the newspaper while Sam looked at the map.

"Travis Weaver. He was working with Dustin when he died."Harry said, looking up at Dean who nodded.

"So what are you two going to say this time?"Gem asked, yawning lightly as she looked out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of a building where the construction workers worked.

"We'll make something up. Don't worry, you two stay here."Sam said, getting out of the Impala as Dean stopped the car.

Harry and Gem turned around to watch as Sam and Dean walked towards a man who was just about to get into his car, both looking at each other with faint amusement. Sam sighed and looked at Dean who nodded as they reached Travis.

"Travis Weaver?"Sam asked, looking at the man.

"Yeah, that's right."Travis said, looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?"Dean asked, looking back at Sam who nodded slightly.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews."Travis said, looking from Sam to Dean with slight confusion.

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest."Dean said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah."Sam agreed, smiling sadly at Travis.

"Oh, he did? Huh."Travis said, smiling and looking at the ground with fondness in his eyes.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you, uh, what exactly happened out there?"Dean asked, looking at Travis.

Harry and Gem sighed and shook their heads, wondering what the brothers were getting themselves into this time. Sure they had a good cover story, pretending to be Dustin's nephews who just wanted to understand what happened to their uncle, but Harry and Gem knew that this would lead to a different place which meant new cover stories.

"I'm not sure. He fell into a sinkhole. I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh, by the time I got back…"Travis said, shaking his head lightly and swallowing back his pain.

"What did you see?"Dean asked, concern written on both his and Sam's face.

"Nothing. Just Dustin."Travis said, looking at Dean with a pained smile.

"No wounds or anything?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Well, he was bleeding…from his eyes and his ears, his nose. That's it."Travis explained, shaking his head lightly.

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?"Dean asked, wanting to know what Travis thought happened down in the sinkhole.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are saying."Travis said, looking at Dean and shrugging lightly.

"But if it was, uh, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Travis looked at him.

"No. No way. But then if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"Travis asked, looking from Sam to Dean with confusion.

"That's a good question."Dean asked, looking at Travis while Harry and Gem watched closely from the car.

"Can you tell us where this happened?"Sam asked, causing Travis to look at him.

"Yeah."Travis said, moving to the side of his car so he could write down the directions.

--------------

Harry and Gem smiled lightly as Dean and Sam climbed into the car, Sam looking over the directions as Dean started the Impala. They had heard where they were supposed to go, and had a feeling that they wouldn't be staying a motel tonight.

"So where are we headed?"Harry asked, Sam turning to look at him as he handed Dean the piece of paper.

"Oasis Plains, it's not too far from here."Sam said, smiling lightly as Harry and Gem nodded.

"Are we going to find somewhere to stay first?"Gem asked, raising an eyebrow when Dean looked back at her.

"Don't have the time right now. We have to get to Oasis Plains and find out what happened before anything else happens."Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."Gem muttered, leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked as they pulled into Oasis Plains, frowning lightly as he saw all the unfinished houses. Dean frowned as well, already not liking how the area looked. Harry bit his lower lip and looked at Gem; she also had an uneasy expression on her face. They both felt like something was waiting, but it didn't feel like a demon or spirit, it was something stronger and more deadly.

Dean pulled the car to a stop when they came to where Dustin had fallen through, all four of them getting out and walking over to the taped off section of dirt.

"Huh. What do you think?"Dean asked, looking at the sinkhole as Harry and Gem moved closer to the brothers than normal.

"I don't know. But if that guy Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast."Sam said, all of them ducking under the tape and peering down into the hole.

"So what, come creature chewed on his brain?"Dean asked, shinning a small flashlight down the hole which made Gem shiver.

"Calm down Gem, I can feel it too."Harry muttered, making Sam look at him with confusion before answering Dean.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounded like this thing worked from the inside."Sam said, both he and Dean crouching down to get a better look.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one."Dean said, standing up and looking at Sam as he stood as well.

"You wanna flip a coin?"He asked, ducking back under the tape as Sam, Harry and Gem followed.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there."Sam said, disbelief written on his face.

"You know what, screw it! I'll go down there!"Gem said, watching as Dean stood up with a hose in his hand.

"What? Are you insane?"Sam asked, looking at Gem with shock.

"Not really. I'm the smallest, and will have more room to move down there. Just don't drop me."She said, smirking lightly though her eyes showed that she wasn't too happy with going down into the sinkhole.

Harry frowned lightly but helped to tie the hose around his sister's waist, smiling softly at her. Sam sighed but took the hose in his hands and helped to lower Gem into the sinkhole after Dean had given her a flashlight. Gem sighed as she touched the bottom of the hole, looking up before clicking on the flashlight and looking around. She raised an eyebrow when she found a few beetles, picking them up only to find that they were dead.

---------

"So she found some beetles, in a hole in the ground. That's shocking Sam."Dean said, glancing at his younger brother as Sam looked the beetle over.

"Yeah, well. There were no tunnels or tacks. I didn't find anything that belonged to another creature down in the stupid hole."Gem said, shivering lightly as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know some beetles do eat meat. Now, usually dead meat, but..."Sam trailed off, Dean nodding his head that he understood.

"How many did you find down there?"Dean asked, looking back at Gem.

"Ten."Gem answered, closing her eyes.

"It'd take more than that to eat out some dude's brain."Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at the road ahead.

"Well, maybe there were more."Sam said, looking at Dean while Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Sounds like a stretch to me."Dean said, looking around as he drove down the road.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood, whether something like this has ever happened before."Sam said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Dean.

Dean blinked and looked over at the opposite side of the car, smirking lightly when he spotted a sign on the sidewalk showing a free barbecue cook out.

"What?"Sam asked, looking around.

"I know a good place to start. I'm kind of hungry for a little barbecue. How about you three?"Dean asked, grinning lightly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem nervously followed Sam and Dean as they walked up to the house where the barbecue was being held. Dean scowled lightly as he looked at the neatly trimmed lawns and nearly alike houses, not knowing how anyone could live there without going insane. Harry shivered lightly as he was reminded of the Dursleys, Gem hugging him gently before letting go.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out."Dean said, making Harry scoff since he lived in an area like it.

"Why?"Sam asked, looking around as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"The manicured lawns, 'How was your day honey?' I'd blow my brains out."Dean said, looking at Sam who frowned.

"Trust me, I wanted to."Harry said, drawing Sam and Dean's attention.

"There's nothing wrong with normal."Sam said, frowning lightly at both Harry and Dean as they all walked up a driveway.

"I'd take our family over normal any day."Dean said, looking around slightly.

---------

Harry and Gem sighed as Sam knocked on the door to the house, shifting slightly as an uneasy feeling spread through them once more. They looked up when the door was opened by a middle-aged man who was wearing a suit.

"Welcome."He said, smiling when he saw the small group.

"Is this the barbecue?"Dean asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Not the best weather, but…I'm, uh, Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are…?"Larry asked, looking at Sam.

"Dean. This is Sam, Harry and Gem."Dean said, nodding his head to his brother, Harry and Gem.

"Sam, Dean, Harry, Gem."Larry said, smiling as he shook hands with each of them.

"Good to meet you. So you four are interesting in Oasis Plains?"he asked, smiling brightly at Harry who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, sir."Dean said, smiling brightly as Sam agreed.

"Let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…sexual orientation."Larry said, instantly figuring that at least two of them were gay.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened, as they looked at each other, Harry smirking while Gem giggled behind her hand.

"We're brothers."Dean said, gesturing between him and Sam.

"Yeah, this is my wife."Sam said, wrapping an arm around Gem's waist and pulling her close as her eyes widened with shock and happiness.

"And Dean here is my husband."Harry said, latching onto Dean's arm as Dean's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but Sam beat him.

"We're all looking for new houses. Harry and Dean here got joined not too long ago and Gem and I needed a new house."Sam said, giving Dean a warning look.

"Great, great! We have the perfect houses for newly wed's and for expanding on families. Come on in."Larry said, smiling brightly as he gestured for them all to follow him.

Dean sighed and narrowed his eyes at Harry and Sam who gave him an innocent smile while Gem smirked openly at him. They followed Larry out to the back yard, where a ton of people were gathered, hanging around and talking about the new houses.

"You said you were the developer?"Sam asked, while Gem looked around at all the women in nicer clothing.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wide Joanie."Larry said, leading them farther into the yard and over to a nice looking woman.

"Hi there."Joanie said, shaking Sam and Dean's hand and smiling brightly at Harry and Gem.

"Hi."Dean said, shaking her hand.

"Sam, Dean, Gem and Harry."Larry said, watching as Gem smiled and Harry nodded.

"Pleasure."Joanie said, looking at her husband.

"Tell them how much you live the place honey. And lie if you have to, because I need to sell some houses."Larry said, his wife and him laughing.

"Right."Joanie said, Sam and Gem chuckling when Harry and Dean smiled.

"Boys, if you'll excuse me."Larry said, walking away.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live."Joanie said, smiling and nodding her head as Gem smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome head of sales."A woman said, smiling as she walked up besides Joanie.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though."Joanie said, a joking smile on her face as Lynda looked at her.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Joanie walked away to talk to a few people, leaving them with Lynda who looked at them with a bright smile. Gem shifted slightly and Sam gently squeezed her side while Harry moved closer to Dean.

"She's kidding of course."Lynda said, smiling as Sam and Dean nodded their heads.

"I take it you four are interested in becoming homeowners?"She asked, looking at the group.

"Well…"Dean trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah, well…"Sam said, looking at Harry and Gem.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or….sexual orientation."Lynda said, looking at Harry and Dean.

"Hmm, right, uh. I'm gonna go talk to Larry. Coming honey?"Dean asked, looking at Harry as Sam and Gem swallowed nervously.

Harry trailed after Dean and smacked him on the arm, earning a glare. Harry scowled at him and looked up when another shiver ran down his spine, making Dean look at him with confused eyes.

"What's the matter?"he hissed, smiling when a few people nodded at him.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right though."Harry said, moving closer to Dean's side.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled at Lynda before glancing to the side, frowning when he saw a tarantula crawling towards Lynda. Gem tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam as he glanced at Lynda and saw that she wasn't taking any notice.

"Excuse us."Sam said, moving by Lynda as Gem followed.

"Uh, okay."Lynda said, moving away as Sam bent down and gently scooped the tarantula into his hand.

Gem smiled and ran her finger along its body, chuckling lightly as it crawled onto her hand. Sam shook his head lightly and guided Gem to a teenage boy who had been smiling as the tarantula crawled towards Lynda, though now he didn't look so happy.

"Is this yours?"he asked, gesturing towards Gem.

"You gonna tell my dad?"The teen asked, taking back his tarantula as Gem held her hand out.

"I don't know; who's your dad?"Sam asked, frowning when the teen scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."The teen said, looking at his tarantula before looking up at Sam and Gem.

"Ouch. First-name basis with the old man sounds pretty grim."Sam said, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."The teen said, shaking his head lightly as Gem looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Well, hang in there. It gets better…All right? I promise."Sam said, smiling lightly as he also looked at the tarantula with interest.

"When?"The teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Matthew..."Larry called, heading over to his son as Sam and Gem turned to look at him.

Sam and Gem watched as Larry hurried over, Dean and Harry frowning from the porch before following.

"I am so sorry about my son and his…pet."Larry said, nearly spitting out the word pet as he looked at his son before looking at Sam.

"It's no bother."Gem said, looking at Larry with slightly shocked eyes.

"Excuse us."Larry said, guiding Matt away from them.

Dean and Harry headed over after watching Larry and Matt walk by. Harry frowned lightly and pulled Gem away from the brothers, quickly putting their heads together to talk about something private.

"Remind you of somebody?"Sam asked, scoffing lightly as he looked at Dean.

"Dad?"Sam asked, watching as Dean turned his head to watch Larry and Mathew argue.

"Dad never treated us like that."Dean asked, confusion lacing his voice as he looked at Sam who scoffed.

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case."Sam said, watching as Harry and Gem appeared to be arguing over something as well.

"You don't remember?"Sam asked, a disbelieving smile on his face as Dean shook his head.

"We—Maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line."Dean said, looking at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Right. Like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting."Sam said, shaking his head lightly before looking at Dean again.

"Bow hunting's an important skill…"Dean said, confusion in his eyes as he looked at Sam just as Harry and Gem walked back over.

"Whatever. How was your tour?"Sam asked, looking at Gem who seemed to be ticked off.

"Oh, it was excellent. We're ready to buy."Dean said, smirking lightly as Sam scoffed but frowned when Harry hit his arm again.

"You and Gem might be onto something. Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death here."Harry said, Sam and Gem raising their eyebrow's as they looked at him.

"What happened?"Gem asked, looking at her brother.

"A year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this: severe allergic reaction to bee stings."Dean said, keeping his voice down as Harry and Gem's eyes widened.

"More bugs."Sam said, nodding his head lightly.

"More bugs."Dean echoed, raising an eyebrow at his brother as Harry sighed and Gem rubbed her temples.

---------

Later they were all in the Impala once more, Gem and Harry were lightly sleeping in the back while Sam drove and Dean looked at what their Dad's journal. Sam glanced back and Harry and Gem and smiled lightly, glad that at least to two seemed peaceful in their sleep.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"Dean asked, his voice low so he wouldn't wake Harry and Gem.

"Well, haunting sometimes include bug manifestations."Sam said, glancing at Dean before looking back at the road.

"Yeah. But I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."Dean said, flipping a page and glancing out the window.

"Yeah, me neither."Sam said, frowning lightly as they passed under a street lamp.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something, or someone."Dean said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean like Willard?"Sam asked, frowning once more as he looked at Dean.

"Yeah, bug's instead of rats."Dean said, shrugging slightly as he looked at Sam.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals. Elementals, telepaths."Sam listed, nodding his head slightly as Dean went back to reading.

"Yeah, like that whole Timmy Lassie thing. Larry's kid, bug's for pets."Dean said, looking up at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Matt?"Sam asked, disbelief in his eyes that his brother could even suggest something like that.

"Yeah."Dean said, nodding his head.

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."Sam said, nodding his head and looking at Dean quickly.

"You think he's our Willard?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."Sam said, shrugging lightly though he didn't fully think that Matt was doing the controlling.

"Oh, hey. Pull over here."Dean said, pointing to a house that was near the end of the neighborhood.

Sam looked at his older brother but did as Dean said, pulling over into a driveway of an empty house. Harry groaned lightly as the car went over the cement, blinking slowly and looking around with confusion as they stopped.

"What are we doing here?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Dean put the journal away in the back once more before climbing out of the car.

"It's too late to talk to anyone else."Dean said, shrugging lightly as he lifted up the garage door for Sam to dive under.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?"Sam asked, disbelief in his eyes as he looked at Dean with amazement.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on. Come on!"Dean said, smirking lightly as Harry sat up and shook his head.

Sam shook his head and drove into the garage, punching Dean in the gut as he drove past his brother. Dean flinched but kept an eye out in case anyone saw them, closing the door quickly. Sam got out of the car after turning it off, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow as Harry climbed out and moved around to the driver's side of the backseat. Dean easily picked the lock that led into the house as Harry lifted a still sleeping Gem out of the car and carried her inside.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem had claimed one of the bedrooms for themselves while Sam and Dean finally got a bedroom to themselves alone. Gem sighed as she curled up against Harry's side, her eyes staring at her brother's shirtless form after he had gotten out of the shower. Even though he was a Death Angel and had the means to rid himself of the scars he had gotten, he still kept them. The birthmark stood out against Harry's slightly tanned back, glimmering in the lightly lit room. A knock on the door made both Harry and Gem get up, Harry smiling when Sam and Dean walked in.

"Harry?"Sam asked, his eyes widening when he saw the amount of scars on Harry's chest alone.

"Yeah? What did you two need?"Harry asked, turning around and shifting through one of his duffle bags.

"W-We just wanted to make sure that you two are alright. You both seemed off at the barbecue."Dean said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's just something doesn't feel right about this whole area. It's a really creepy feeling, as if something doesn't want anyone here, including us."Gem said, hugging her sides.

"That's because it doesn't."A male said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Dad!"Gem said, running over to Lucian and throwing her arms around him as Sam and Dean slowly lowered their guns which they had pulled out at the sight of the man.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing here?"Harry asked, slipping on a black sleeping shirt as he looked at Lucian with a smile.

"Just wanted to see how you all were holding up. Sam, Dean, I'm Death, but call me Lucian."Lucian said, smiling as Sam and Dean nodded slowly.

"So…you are the one who wants to keep us alive?"Dean asked, watching as Harry walked over to Lucian and hugged him tightly.

"Correct, though it's not just me. Lady Fate also wants you two alive."Lucian said, hugging Harry back before looking at the brother's.

"So let me get this straight. You and Fate want us to stay alive…and the reason is?"Dean asked raising an eyebrow as Sam tilted his head as he looked Lucian over.

"Well, there are many different things that will be falling into place. I cannot tell you and neither can Harry or Gem. They are allowed to help you but not fully give things away."Lucian said, smirking lightly as Dean threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room.

---------

Sam walked down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom where Dean was currently taking a shower. He banged on the door, listening to the shower running.

"You ever coming out of there?"he called, Harry and Gem sleepily walking towards him and raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"Dean called, his voice muffled from inside the bathroom.

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner."Sam called, leaning his head against the door while Gem crossed her arms and Harry shook his head.

"Hold on."Dean yelled, making Harry shake his head lightly.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on."Sam said, backing away as the door opened and steam billowed out which revealed Dean's head, his hair wrapped in a towel.

"The shower is awesome!"Dean said, grinning while Harry and Gem scoffed lightly and Sam shook his head.

"Come on."Sam said, turning away as the door closed, Harry and Gem following him.

Sam walked into the garage, raising an eyebrow as Harry and Gem scurried into the backseat, smiling lightly as they smiled at him. He climbed into the passenger's side and shut the door, resting his knees against the dashboard as they all waited for Dean to get out of the shower. Harry sighed and pulled out a thick book from his duffle bag, flipping it open and starting to read while Gem put in her ear phones for her MP3 player.

"Sorry about that."Dean said, sliding into the driver's seat and quickly buckling as Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's about time you got done. What were you doing in there? Pampering yourself?"Sam asked, smirking as Dean flushed lightly.

"Shut up, I haven't had a shower like that in a long time."Dean said, glad that Sam had opened the garage door as he pulled out carefully.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as they pulled up alongside the sidewalk, looking out the window as the corners loaded the body into the back of a vehicle. Dean parked the Impala and stepped out Sam, Harry and Gem following as he walked towards Larry who was watching while standing under an umbrella. Harry glowered as Sam and Dean opened their own umbrellas, glancing at Gem who shrugged as the light drizzle hit them.

"Okay, look, I don't know anything more right now. I'll—I'll have to call you back. All right."Larry said, hanging up and looking at Sam and Dean as they stopped in front of him.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early."he said, watching as Harry stood by Dean while Gem looked around with interest.

"Yeah, we just drove in to take another look at the neighborhood."Dean asked, glancing around.

"What's going on?"Sam asked, confusion in his voice as Dean looked back to Larry while Harry walked a little ways away from everyone.

"You guys met, uh…Lynda Bloome at the barbecue?"Larry asked, glancing back as the workers finished loading up the body.

"The realtor."Sam said, nodding his head as he remembered the talkative woman.

"Well, she, uh…passed away last night."Larry said, looking sadly at Sam and Dean while Gem walked over to where Harry was, putting a hand on her brothers back.

"What happened?"Dean asked, shock written on his and Sam's face.

"I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I—I'm sorry. This isn't a good time now."Larry said, glancing at Lynda's house as the police talked at the doorway.

"It's okay."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Larry excused himself before walking off.

"You know what we have to do, right?"Dean asked, turning so he could talk to Sam without being noticed.

"Yeah, get in that house."Sam said, frowning when he saw Harry walk off down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"See if we got a bug problem."Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Gem walked back over to them with worried eyes.

"What happened?"Sam asked, looking over Gem's shoulder just as Harry turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"He needs some time alone. Something's come up."Gem said, looking at Sam while Dean frowned.

--------

Harry sighed and glanced back at the street, watching as Sam, Dean and Gem slipped into the house by climbing up the fence and then up the side of the house to the window. He shook his head and continued to walk down the street, not even blinking when Lady Fate appeared next to him and started to walk with him.

"You are troubled Harry."She said, her voice soft as she gazed at the Death Angel.

"I just don't understand things now. I feel something for Dean, and yet I know it will never be. Lucian also told me that Remus and Sirius are near death of old age. He wants me to take them."Harry said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"It is possible that Charlie wasn't your soul mate and that Dean is. There are many things in store for all of you. As for you taking Remus and Sirius, it is for the best. I know they will be happy to know you are well."Lady Fate said, smiling as Harry nodded.

Harry watched as Lady Fate disappeared, nodding to himself once more. He turned into a shadowed area between two houses, closing his eyes. A stray cat shot out from behind the garbage cans as Harry disappeared in a swirl of flames.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked down the darkened street, hating what he had to do. A family had come down with a deadly sickness and Lucian wanted him to reap all of them. It was a muggle family, but one who knew about Wizard and Witches. Their oldest daughter in fact, was in Hogwarts but had been sent home because her family had come down with the illness, now she had it as well. Harry slipped into the house and looked around, wincing when he heard coughing and wheezing. He followed the sound down the first floor hallway, slipping into one of the rooms which held two small children.

Harry walked over to them and crouched between the beds, gently caressing their foreheads and pulling their souls out of their bodies. He stood as two shapes took form, the children looking around in confusion and fear.

"Don't worry little ones, you're safe now."Harry said, the children nodding as they followed him upstairs.

Harry came to the oldest daughter's room, stepping inside and blinking when he saw that she was reading through large books from school. He sighed and walked over to her, hearing the children move near the door. Harry watched as the daughter set down her book and coughed, wincing as pain laced through her young body. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes, never seeing Harry as he reached forward and placed his hand on her neck. Harry stepped back as she formed, looking around before running over to his brothers.

"What's going on?"She demanded, looking at Harry with distrust and confusion.

"I am a Death Angel, and you're family will no long suffer. You and your family are going to leave this plain and go to the next."Harry said, the teen watching with confusion as he walked through the wall and into the parent's bedroom.

Soon Harry watched as the family stood near the front door, smiling gently as they thanked him before turning to face the outside. He sighed as they walked through the door disappearing in a flash of light. Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly before disappearing in a flash of flames himself.

--------

Sam and Dean looked up as Harry walked towards the Impala, Gem smiling when she saw that the troubled look on her brother's face was gone. Harry smiled and slid into the backseat, shutting the door behind him and hugging Gem.

"Where were you?"Dean asked, both Sam and him turning in their seats to look back at the Death Angel.

"I had something to do. But everything's okay now."Harry said, leaning into Gem's form as she continued to hug him.

Sam smiled softly and nodded his head while Dean nodded and turned back to look out the front. Gem filled Harry in on what they found while a school bus pulled in. Sam and Dean frowned when they watched Matt get off of the bus and head in the wrong way.

"Isn't his house that way?"Dean asked, nodding in the correct direction where Matt should be heading.

"Yep."Sam said, both of them watching as Matt walked into the forest.

"So where's he going?"Dean asked, blinking when Harry and Gem got out of the car and looked at them.

Sam and Dean quickly got out of the Impala, jogging to catch up with Harry and Gem who were nearly to the woods already. Harry smiled at Sam and Dean, moving to the side and letting the brother's lead while Gem walked next to him. They soon found Matt watching a praying mantis walk along a tree branch, all of them wondering what the teen was up to as Matt allowed the praying mantis to crawl onto his hand.

"Hey, Matt."Sam said, smiling lightly as Matt looked at them with shock, frowning lightly.

"Remember me?"Sam asked, Harry and Gem looking around while Dean raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"What are you doing out here?"Matt asked, slight panic filling his voice.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you."Dean said, smiling lightly before frowning when Harry nudged him in the middle of the back.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?"Matt asked, looking up at Sam.

"W-wait, you're not serial killers?"Matt asked, slightly backing away as Sam and Dean smiled at his question.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe."Sam said, smiling at Matt when the teen relaxed.

"So Matt…you sure know a lot about insects."Dean said, looking on as Matt glanced at the praying mantis that was still walking up his arm.

"So?"Matt asked, looking at Dean with confusion as Harry and Gem shifted uneasily.

"Did you hear about Lynda, the realtor?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"I heard she died this morning."Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites."Dean said, raising an eyebrow once more as Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider."Sam said, having given Dean a warning glance.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?"Matt asked, shock written on his face as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Mm, you tell me."Dean said, tilting his head to the side.

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain bee attack or the gas-company guy."Matt said, shaking his head lightly.

"You know about those?"Sam asked, instantly picking up on something.

"There is something going on here. I don't know what, but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something."Matt said, turning around and leading the group farther into the forest.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before following Matt, Harry and Gem slowly following them. They looked around with unease, feeling it continue to grow and get more and more heavy, making them press closer together.

"So if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out."Sam said, looking at the ground so he wouldn't trip.

"Believe me, I tried. But, uh Larry doesn't listen to me."Matt said, glancing back at Sam who was looking at him.

"Why not?"Sam asked, feeling Dean stare at him from behind.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."Matt said, causing Sam to chuckle lightly and shake his head.

"I hear you."Sam said, causing Dean to look at him.

"You do?"Dean asked, making Sam turn to look at him while Harry and Gem slowed down, hesitant to follow.

"Matt, how old are you?"Sam asked, glancing behind towards Gem and Harry, frowning when he noticed that they were way behind.

"Sixteen."Matt answered, glancing back at Sam before continuing on ahead.

Well, don't sweat it because in two years something great's gonna happen."Sam said, making Dean frown.

"What?"Matt asked, shaking his head as he looked disbelievingly at Sam.

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."Sam said, looking up as Dean frowned even more.

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family."Dean asked, making Sam shake his head and stop to face his older brother.

Matt turned and watched as Sam and Dean stared at each other, feeling that something was going on between the two brothers. Harry and Gem stopped, shifting slightly on their feet as they glanced around nervously.

"How much further Matt?"Sam asked, looking at the teen.

"We're close."Matt said, nodding his head at Sam.

"You go on ahead. We'll stay here."Gem said, clinging to Harry's arm as shivers racked her body.

"What's wrong?"Dean asked, frowning and looking at both Death Angels with concern.

"Something doesn't feel right. You two go ahead, we'll wait here."Harry said, wrapping an arm around Gem's shoulders and pulling her closer.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight, you found human remains in a hole that had worms all over it. Not to mention that around the clearing all sorts of insects were gathering."Harry said, getting into the back of the car as Gem shook her head.

"Yeah, we just need to know how old the bones are."Sam said, looking into the box before starting down the road, heading towards the University.

Gem shifted and flinched when the box slid closer to the middle of the front seats, pressing herself closer to Harry's side. Harry rested his head atop of Gems and held her close, knowing her unease. This whole hunt was making him uneasy, and he couldn't wait until it was over.

A little while later they were finally pulling up to the University, Sam stopping the car and turning it off. Sam got out of the car and quickly covered the top of the box with his jacket, Dean looking around just in case someone was walking by. Harry and Gem waited until Sam moved away before getting out, following the brothers at a distance.

"So a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave."Sam said, glancing behind to make sure that Harry and Gem were still following.

"Yeah. Could be this is a haunting. Pissed-off spirit, some unfinished business."Dean asked, looking at Sam before looking ahead but glancing at passing students.

"Yeah, maybe. The question is why? And why now?"Sam said, looking around nervously.

"Uh, that's two questions."Dean said, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at him before adjusting the box which he was carrying under his arm.

"Hey, so with that kid back there…How could you tell him to just ditch his family like that?"Dean asked, looking at Sam with confusion while Harry and Gem looked at each other, sensing an argument on its way.

"Just, uh…I know what the kid's going through."Sam said, looking anywhere but at Dean.

"How about telling him to respect his old man? How's that for advice."Dean said, nodding his head lightly.

"Dean, come on. This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."Sam said, stopping and turning to face his older brother.

"Let's forget it. Sorry I brought it up."Dean said, moving away from Sam and heading back towards the school.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did…it was never good enough."Sam said, making Dean stop and turn to face him as Harry and Gem watched.

"So, what are you saying? Dad was disappointed in you?"Dean asked, looking at Sam with little emotion in his eyes.

"Was? Is. Always has been."Sam said, scoffing lightly as he shook his head.

"Why would you think that?"Dean asked, shaking his head with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"Because I didn't wanna bow hunt. Or hustle pool. Because I wanted to go to school and live my life. Which, in our whacked-out family, made me the freak."Sam said, looking at Dean and trying to make him see where he was coming from.

"Yeah, you were kinda like the blond chick in The Munsters."Dean said, smiling lightly as he looked up at Sam.

"Dean…you know what most dads are like when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kid's outta the house."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Harry shifted a few feet away.

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming out of your mouth."Dean said, nodding his head lightly.

"You know…truth is, when we finally do find Dad…I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me."Sam said, giving Dean a sarcastic smile as he shook his head.

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared."Dean asked, looking at Sam with a solemn expression as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes as he looked at Dean.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talking…he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."Dean said, causing Sam to look at him with shocked eyes.

"What?"Sam asked, disbelief written on his face as he listened to Dean.

"Yeah."Dean said, smiling fondly as he thought of their Dad.

"Why didn't he tell me that?"Sam asked, looking highly uncomfortable as Gem smiled gently and curled farther into Harry's side.

"Well, it's a two way street dude. You could've picked up the phone."Dean said, watching as Sam looked down, not meeting his gaze.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for our appointment."he said, turning and heading towards the school as Sam watched him.

Harry and Gem waited as Sam stood for a few seconds longer before following Dean. Harry sighed and looked down at Gem, smiling lightly at his sister before they followed the brothers.

* * *

Harry and Gem looked around the classroom with interest, peering at the boards before finally choosing a seat. They had decided to make themselves invisible to everyone save for Sam and Dean, since Dean had only told the professor that he and Sam were going to be there. Gem looked up as the professor walked, Sam and Dean looking up as well.

"So you two are students?"The professor asked, walking over to his desk as Sam and Dean stood up.

"Yeah. Yeah. Uh, we're in your class. Anthro 101?"Sam asked, hoping that he got the class correct so that he and Dean wouldn't be questioned.

"Oh, yeah."The professor said, setting down the box that had the bones in it.

"So, what about the bones professor?"Dean asked, placing his hands on the table.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're about 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American."The professor said, looking down into the box before looking from Dean to Sam.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?"Sam asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Not according to the historical record. But…the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."The professor answered, nodding his head lightly.

"Well…are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?"Sam asked, looking from Dean to the professor.

"Well…You know there's a—There's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about 60 miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."The professor said, Sam looking at Dean and nodding.

"All right."Dean said, looking at Sam and grinning lightly at their good luck.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem waited nervously in the car while Sam and Dean talked to an older man named Joe White Tree. Dean had said that it would be for the best if only the two of them handled it since Harry and Gem gave off a vibe that said that they weren't normal in the first place.

"I don't like this Harry. I mean, the land is cursed and we can't say anything about it! I say we pull Sam and Dean out of the café and tell them, screw dad for this one."Gem said, shifting in her seat as Harry turned to look at her.

"I don't like it either, but we have to stay silent. Sam and Dean are hunters Gem; they know what they're getting into."Harry said, though he looked worried as well.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps, watching as Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala, talking about something. Harry and Gem fell silent, listening into what the brothers were talking about in hopes of finding out what the man knew.

"When did the gas-company man die?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who was thinking.

"Uh, let's see. We got here Tuesday. So Friday the 20th."Dean said, looking at Sam as he pulled out the keys to the Impala.

"March 20th. That's the spring equinox."Sam said, looking at Dean with shock and worry.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."Dean said, looking up at Sam with raised eyebrows.

"So every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built his neighborhood on cursed land."Sam said, raising his hands lightly while Harry and Gem looked at each other, glad they finally figured it out.

"And on the sixth night, that's tonight."Dean said, looking at Sam as his younger brother hurried into the passenger's side of the car.

"If we don't so something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do you break a curse?"Sam asked, hoping that there was a way for them to save the family.

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We gotta get those people out now."Dean said, both him and Sam getting into the car and driving away.

-------

"Wait, so you two knew what was going on! But didn't tell us, how does that work?"Dean asked, glaring back at Harry and Gem as Sam pulled out his cell phone to make a few calls.

"I told you, we can only help you guys but not fully give it away. We knew the land was cursed the minute we stepped onto it. Why do you think we were so uneasy for this whole damn hunt?"Harry said, fire burning in his eyes as he glared right back at Dean.

"Stop fighting! Both of you need to settle down now. Dean we would have told you if we could and you know that. Harry calm your temper before the car explodes from your magic."Gem ordered, Dean going slightly red-faced from shame as Harry turned his head to the side.

Dean took Sam's phone when his brother handed it to him, knowing that he would do best in thinking of some reason for everyone to get out of the area. Harry shifted in his seat, feeling the power of the curse even though they weren't on the land yet. Gem moved closer to her brother, feeling sick to her stomach from the power.

"Yes, Mr. Pike. There's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood."Dean said, looking at Sam as he tore down the road.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't wanna alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least 12 hours, just to be safe."Harry shook his head, knowing that it wouldn't work as Sam looked back at him with a worried look.

"Travis Weaver. I work for, uh, Oklahoma Gas and Power."Dean answered, looking at the sheet that Sam and gotten of all the information.

Dean blinked, his eyes widening as he listened to Larry on the other line. He cursed and shut the phone, shaking his head as Gem pressed more into Harry.

"Ugh. Gimme the phone."Sam said, reaching over and snagging the cell from his brother's hands.

"Matt, it's Sam."Sam said, looking at Dean who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house now. Okay?"he asked, listening to Matt who was panicked.

"Because something's coming…..Yeah. A lot more….You gotta make him listen okay?"Sam said, listening to Matt though Dean had better ideas.

"Gimme the phone. Gimme the phone. Matt."Dean said, grabbing the phone from Sam.

Harry and Gem looked at each other before nodding, knowing that they had to protect Sam, Dean and Matt's family and him. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, having a feeling that a lot will happen in a short amount of time. He listened as Dean told Matt what to do before hanging up, tuning out what Dean was saying as the power increase. Gem shook beside him, but not from fear as she looked up at him.

{How will we save them?}She asked, glancing out the window and up at the darkening sky.

{We'll have to use our wings. Remember, Lucian said that we can look human but still use our wings without them being seen.}Harry answered, wrapping an arm tightly around Gem's waist.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean parked the car outside of Matt's house, all four of them quickly getting out when they saw Larry's car still in the driveway. Harry flinched when he saw Larry look out the window before storming out of the house, both he and Gem hanging back as they shook from the curse.

"Get off my property before I call the cops."Larry said, pointing at Sam and Dean as Matt followed him.

"Mr. Pike. Listen—"Sam said, trying to reason with the angered man.

"Dad. They're trying to help."Matt said, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"Get in the house!"Larry said, pointing for Matt to get inside.

"Sorry. I told him the truth."Matt said, looking at Sam and Dean with worried eyes.

"We had a plan Matt. What happened to the plan?"Dean asked, looking at the teen as if he were crazy.

"Look. It's 12am. They're coming any minute now. We need to get your family and go before it's too late."Sam said, trying to reason with Larry.

"Yeah, you mean, before the biblical swarm?"Larry asked, sneering at Sam which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Larry, what do you really think happened to that realtor? And the gas-company guy? You don't think something's weird?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Larry and trying to get him to see reason.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, we're gonna have a problem."Larry said, yelling at Sam and Dean.

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we got a problem right now."Dean said, looking up at Larry as Harry and Gem moved closer.

"Dad, they're right. We're in danger."Matt said, having never moved from the porch.

"Matt, get inside now!"Larry said, turning around and once more pointing towards the house.

"No! Why won't you listen to me?"Matt asked, not understanding his father at all.

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"Larry answered, turning back to look at Sam, Dean, Harry and Gem.

"Look, this land is cursed. People have died here. And are you gonna really take that risk with your family?"Sam asked, fury and wonder in his eyes as he looked at Larry.

"Wait. You hear it?"Dean asked, listening as a loud buzzing sound filled the air.

"What the hell?"Larry asked, looking around in confusion before the bug zapper went crazy, killing as many bugs before it was over run.

"Alright, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife."Dean asked, watching as more bugs were killed.

"Yeah."Larry said, heading up the porch to get inside.

"Guys?"Matt asked, looking off towards the forest as the others turned.

Gem whimpered and pressed herself close to Harry, her brother wrapping his arms around her protectively as he moved closer to Sam and Dean. Sam gulped lightly and looked at Dean, noticing the panic in Dean's eyes.

"Oh, my, God…"Larry said, watching as the swarm got larger, heading towards them.

"We'll never make it."Sam said, looking back up at the sky.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house! Go!"Dean ordered, Larry and Matt running inside with Harry, Gem, Sam and Dean after them.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood?"Sam asked, looking at Larry as Dean shut and locked the door.

"No, it's just us."Larry said, turning as his wife entered the room.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"Joanie asked, looking at their guests with confusion.

"Call 911. Joanie!"Larry ordered, the buzzing of all the insects growing louder while Sam and Dean looked to the door.

"Okay."Joanie said, breaking out of her trance and picking up the phone.

"I need towels."Dean said, moving past Sam and looking at Larry with alarm while Harry and Gem kept close together.

"Uh, in the closet."Larry said, leading the way upstairs in a hurry as Sam moved to Matt.

"We gotta lock this place up come on. Doors, windows, the fireplace, everything. Come on!"Sam said, running upstairs behind Matt as they rushed around.

"Phones are dead."Joanie said, looking at the phone and Dean and Larry came back with an arm load of towels in each arm.

"Must have chewed through the phone lines."Dean said, hurrying over to the door and laying a towel along the bottom crack.

They all looked up as the lights went out, Gem whimpering lightly. She had never liked curses, and tended to stay away from them unless she had to go near, and even then she got done with what she had to do quickly. Harry winced as Gem clutched his arm tightly, looking at her with concern.

"And the power lines."Dean said, looking up with shock.

"Maybe my cell…"Larry said, rushing to the table and picking up his cell phone.

"No signal."He said, shaking his head lightly as Joanie looked at him with fear.

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house."Dean said, looking at the window with panic as bugs clung to the screen and glass like glue.

Sam and Matt hurried downstairs, Sam moving over to Dean's side and looking at his older brother for instructions. Harry moved over to Dean and lightly touched the older Winchester's shoulder, looking upstairs. Larry looked back at his wife, Joanie clutching Matt while Sam looked at Harry.

"So what do we do now?"Larry asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

"We try to outlast it."Sam said shaking his head lightly as he looked at the window as Dean moved away.

"Hopefully the curse will end at sunrise."He added, looking at Larry with unsure eyes.

"Hopefully?"Larry asked, fear in his voice as Harry nodded before looking back at the window.

Dean hurried back into the kitchen, pausing and looking at the window as more bugs collected on the window pane. He turned around and looked at the cabinets, looking at the ones under the sink. Dean rooted around the cleaning supplies until he found the bug spray, nodding his head and racing back into the main room.

"Bug spray?"Joanie asked, everyone having looked at Dean as he entered the room and spotted the can he was holding.

"Trust me."Dean said, looking at Joanie as she looked at him.

They all turned as a loud creaking sound filled the room, looking towards the fireplace. Harry gulped lightly and looked around, hoping to find something that would help them.

"What was that?"Larry asked, worry filling his voice.

Sam looked around and frowned when he looked at the fireplace, slowly walking towards it with Dean following behind him.

"The flue."Sam said, stopping a few feet away from the fireplace as Dean turned slowly towards the family.

"All right. I think everybody needs to get upstairs."Dean said, turning around just as a large swarm of bugs shot out of the fireplace.

Joanie and Gem screamed as the bugs flew at them. Harry cried out as bees stung his arms and face, grabbing Gem and using his body to cover hers as Matt did the same with Joanie while Sam used his jacket to cover his neck.

"Come on!"Larry cried, trying to head upstairs.

Dean quickly sprayed the bug spray, flames streaming from the nozzle as everyone swatted away the bugs.

"Everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go, go!"Dean ordered, looking at the group as he continued to spray the bugs with fire.

"Let's go!"Larry called, leading his wife and son upstairs.

"Hurry!"Dean cried, looking behind him as he backed up towards the stairs and finally stopped spraying the bugs.

Harry and Gem bolted upstairs after Sam, Harry glancing back at Dean who was right behind him. They all raced down the hall, Matt in front as Sam followed behind him.

"Go, go! Matt, go!"Sam called, Matt reaching up and pulling down the stairs that led to the attic.

Sam pulled down the rope that would pull up the attic stairs, reaching down and pulling Harry up just as the bugs raced after them. He panted as he pulled the stairs up, standing as Dean continued to spray towards the opening as Sam slowly pulled up the stairs.

"Come on!"Dean yelled, panic in his voice as Harry raced over and thrust out his hand, casting incendio and lighting bugs on fire.

Harry fell back as Sam shut the trap door, Gem racing over to him and helping him up before pulling him into a corner where Larry and his family were gathered.

----------

They all looked up at the ceiling; Gem shivering as light streamed through the boards that helped to make up the structure as buzzing grew louder.

"Oh god, what's that?"Joanie asked, fear in her voice as she pointed to the ceiling.

Sam and Dean inched closer, watching with growing panic as wood dust fell to the floor in a fast stream. Harry closed his eyes, allowing his wings to spread but made it so that they couldn't be seen by anyone but Gem. Gem looked at him with confusion, but didn't question her brother, but instead clung to him closer.

"Something's eating through the wood."Dean said, having moved so that both he and Sam were by the family.

"Termites."Matt said, his voice hushed as he crouched between his parents.

"All right. Everybody get back."Dean ordered, both he and Sam moving so that they were ready.

"Get back! Get back!"Dean said, looking at them as they slowly moved back.

They moved back into a far cornered, Joanie pulling at Matt so that he was between her and Larry, both of them hugging Matt close as Gem moved near Joanie and Harry beside Larry. They looked and watched as the bugs finally ate through the wood, Sam and Dean crying out and ducking as the insects came through. Dean crouched as he started spraying the bugs, Harry's wings spreading to cover the family as he tried to protect him, but leaving himself exposed.

Sam looked to the side and kicked a metal sign, Dean turning to look at him as he picked it up. He stopped spraying and hurried to find a long board to hold the sign to the hole, knowing that they needed to cover it before they get even more injured.

"You got it?"Sam asked, lifting the metal up against the ceiling.

"Yeah. Go! Go!"Dean answered, bracing the metal against the ceiling with a heavy beam.

Harry looked up and watched as the hole was covered, hoping that things would soon be over. Dean blinked and looked over to the other side of the attic as Sam swatted insects off of himself.

"Oh, come on."Dean groaned, another hole appearing as bugs flew in from it.

He hunched over as he started to spray the oncoming bugs, Sam moving over to the family, Harry and Gem. Harry lifted his wing, settling it over Sam as Sam covered Gem with his body. Dean turned around and stopped spraying, watching in horror as the termites ate around the metal covering. He set the spray on fire once more, Harry raising his hand from beneath his wing and aiming another incendio at the bugs that were coming for them.

"Aw, crap!"Dean said, the spray running out before he ran over to the others and used his jacket to cover Harry.

Harry hid under Dean's jacket; the other side of the elder Winchester's jacket was being used to help cover Sam as Harry's wings still let in bugs. Harry winced and cried out in pain as bees and others bit and stung him, the pain increasing as the tender skin at the base of his wings was hit.

They continued to cover their necks, screaming and crying out in alarm and pain. Sam raised his head when he felt the attacks slowly down, looking up at the holes as sunlight started to stream into the attic. Sure enough, all the insects drew away and flew out through the holes. Everyone stopped and slowly stood, shaking themselves while Harry slowly and painfully pulled back his wings.

Dean smiled as he looked at Sam, but looked at Harry with alarm as the man suddenly toppled over. Gem hurried forward as Dean caught her brother, looking at him with fear.

"It's over. Let's get us all checked out."Sam said, lifting the hatch and lowering the stairs so that they could hurry to the nearest hospital.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry winced slightly as he, Gem, Sam and Dean drove back to Oasis Plains, all of them wanting to know how the family was doing. They had all gone to a hospital, even though Dean protested most of the time. Everyone had been treated for severe bug bites and bee stings though were released within a day or two. Dean blinked when he saw the moving van, looking at Sam who shrugged lightly as Dean parked across the street from the van.

"What, no goodbye?"Dean asked, smirking lightly as Larry stopped loading his family's things and turned to face the brothers.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone."Larry said, smiling as he shook Dean and Sam's hands.

"For good?"Sam asked, looking at Larry with slight hope.

"Yeah. The, uh, development's on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."Larry said, looking from Sam to Dean who nodded in agreement.

"You don't seem too upset about it."Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Larry.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career but…somehow…I really don't care."Larry said turning his head to watch Matt carry a box across the driveway before looking at the brothers with a soft smile.

Sam nodded his head lightly and smiled back as Dean grinned lightly. Sam looked towards Matt before walking towards the teen, his hands in his pockets as he watched with surprise as Matt dumped most of his bug collection.

"What's this?"Sam asked, spreading his arms in shock as he watched Matt.

"I don't know. They…kind of weird me out now."Matt said, looking at his old bug cases before looking at Sam who chuckled.

"Yeah, I should hope so."Sam said, smiling and nodding his head as Matt chuckled and smiled as well.

Dean sighed as he waited for Sam, leaning against the Impala as Harry and Gem slept lightly inside the backseat. Dean tilted his head and peered at Harry, smiling gently but frowning at the slight tug he felt again. He looked up as Sam walked over, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. Sam stopped and they bother turn to watch Larry and Matt talking peacefully, Sam leaning against the Impala next to Dean.

"I wanna find Dad."Sam said, his voice soft as he watched Larry and Matt.

"Yeah, me too."Dean answered, lightly tilting his head to the side as he glanced at Sam.

Yeah, but I just…I wanna apologize to him."Sam said, making Dean swallow and turn to look at him.

"For what?"He asked, raising an eyebrow lightly at Sam.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."Sam said, making Dean turn his head and nod.

"Well, don't worry. We'll find him. And you'll apologize. And then within five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats."Dean said, turning his head to look at Sam as Sam started laughing.

"Yeah, probably."Sam said, smiling as he looked at Dean before looking back at the house.

"Let's hit the road. Gem and Harry will want a proper place to sleep."he said, standing up fully and moving to the passenger's side.

"Let's."Dean agreed, standing as well and getting into the driver's seat.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Sighs and smiles) Alright! Here is chapter four! School started and my classes are already hard thanks to me being a senior in high school, though they could be harder since I know some classes are much harder than the one's I'm in. Tomorrow is mine and my new boyfriend's one week anniversary and I'm also meeting his dad and his dad's girlfriend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! Stay tuned for Home which should be up soon depending on how much homework I get hit with.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5 Home

(Smiles) Alright, here is chapter five everyone! I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, let me tell you it was a pain in the ass to write since I had school getting in the way and everything. I have big plans for this whole story, so I am very happy that so many people seem to be enjoying it. Once again, remember I changed something's in order to make everything fit but kept it almost to what it was in the episode. Please, please!!! Read and review!

Disclaimer: (Narrows eyes) Not mine, neither of them…..damn it….

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem.

Warnings: Swearing, violence.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 5. Home.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned lightly as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked around with confusion. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes before opening them again and sitting up. Gem blinked, and yawned as she looked up at Harry with confusion.

"Something's not right."Harry said, standing up and hurrying out of their motel room.

Gem blinked and hurried after him, having enough sense to pull on a robe. She hurried into Sam and Dean's room, watching as Sam tossed and turned on his bed and as Harry tried to wake Dean up. Gem hurried over to Sam's bed and gingerly sat down, wondering what the hell was going on in the man's mind.

"He's having a vision. Luna told me about hers when she first discovered that she was a seer."Harry said, giving up on Dean and sitting beside Sam.

Gem frowned in worry and lightly stroked Sam's hair, knowing that he would have to wait it out. They both backed away as Sam gasped and sat up, his eyes wide with fear and worry. He looked at Gem and Harry, confusion warring with the other emotions in his eyes.

"Harry felt that something was wrong and came in to find you tossing and turning in bed."Gem said, watching as Sam stood up and walked over to the window.

"Thanks, but I think it was just a nightmare again. Sorry for worrying you two."Sam said, smiling lightly as Harry and Gem stood up.

Harry narrowed his eyes lightly but nodded, not wanting to pressure Sam. Gem smiled softly and nodded as well, walking outside through the wall with Harry following. Sam shook his head lightly before laying back down, hoping to get some sleep.

------------------

(Later that day)

Harry and Gem sat down on Dean's bed, both of them wondering where their next hunt was going to take them. Sam was laying propped up on his bed, drawing on the motel stationary with a pen he found, while Dean was on the laptop looking up anything that might lead to their next hunt.

"Alright, I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig."Dean said, taking a drink of his coffee as Harry stood up and walked over to him so that he was looking over Dean's shoulder.

"A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas."Dean read, looking at Sam who didn't appear to hear him.

"Hey."Dean called, looking at Sam who stopped drawing and looked over at him.

"Am I boring you with this hunting-evil stuff?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam while Gem shook her head lightly.

"No. I'm listening. Keep going."Sam said, turning back to his drawing which made Dean roll his eyes.

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times."Dean said, holding up three fingers towards Sam while Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"Dean asked, having waved his hand in Sam's direction only to have Sam ignore him,

Sam flipped through the papers of the stationary, looking at all the different tree's he had drawn since he woke up. Gem cocked her head to the side, looking at them as well as Sam came to the last page.

"Wait, I've seen this."he said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Seen what?"Dean asked, watching as Sam hurried over to their duffle bags and rooted around in one of them.

"What are you doing?"Dean asked, taking another drink of his coffee before setting it down, where Harry picked it up and drank some behind Dean's back.

Gem moved out of the way as Sam pulled out their Dad's journal and set it down on his bed. She raised an eyebrow and leaned over slightly, watching as Sam hunted around for something. Sam quickly found an old picture of his family in front of their old house, looking more so in the back ground where a tree was sitting, the exact replica of the one Sam drew.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."Sam said, standing upright and looking at his brother.

"Where?"Dean asked, glaring at Harry as said Death Angel set down his nearly empty cup.

"Back home. Back to Kansas."Sam said, looking at Dean with slight shock as Dean scoffed lightly.

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"Dean asked, conflict in his eyes as he looked at his younger brother.

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The house where Mom died?"Sam asked, sitting across from Dean at the small table.

"Yeah."Dean said, looking at the photo before looking at Sam.

"And it didn't burn down. I mean not completely. They rebuilt it."Sam said, Gem narrowing her eyes at Sam in confusion.

"I guess so. What the hell are you talking about?"Dean asked, looking at Sam with confusion.

"Okay, look. This is gonna sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house…I think they might be in danger."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Dean.

"Why would you think that?"Dean asked, resting his arm on his leg as he looked at Sam.

"Uh…Just, um---Look, just---Just trust me on this, okay?"Sam asked, standing up and moving to the duffle bags.

"Okay, whoa, whoa. Trust you?"Dean asked, standing up as Harry and Gem looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah."Sam answered, looking at Dean as he packed his things.

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little more than that."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as he walked over to his brother.

"Look. I can't really explain it is all."Sam said, looking up at Dean as he continued to pack.

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do."Dean said, watching as Sam stood upright and sighed.

"I have these nightmares."Sam started, looking at Dean.

"I've noticed."Dean said, nodding his head while Harry and Gem walked over to them.

"And sometimes they come true."Sam said, looking at Dean and hoping for his older brother to understand.

"Come again?"Dean asked, confusion and worry in his eyes as he looked at Sam.

"Look, Dean, I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean swallowed.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a confidence."Dean said, fighting back the feeling of worry in his gut as he sat down on his bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything. And I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean that's where it all started. This has to mean something, right?"Sam asked, fear in his eyes as Dean looked up at him.

"I don't know."Dean said, looking up at Sam before looking at the picture.

"You don't--? What do you mean, you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica."Sam said, looking at Dean with shock as he sat down in front of Dean on his bed, Harry and Gem watching near the door.

"All right. Just slow down, would ya?"Dean asked, standing up and moving to the other side of the room before looking at Sam with a freaked out expression.

Harry frowned lightly and moved to Dean's side, putting his hand on the older Winchester's shoulder. Gem shifted lightly and looked at her brother, raising an eyebrow when she saw Harry glancing at Sam with wonder in his eyes.

"I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining, and then you tell me that I've gotta go back home. Especially when…"Dean trailed off, fighting back tears as Harry lightly rubbed his arm, trying to comfort the distraught man.

"When what?"Sam asked, looking up at Dean and trying to understand what his older brother was saying.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there."Dean finished, looking at Sam before turning around and bracing his hands on the table.

Gem sighed softly and walked over to Dean's other side, placing a hand on his arm as Harry looked at Dean with worry. They had never seen Dean so worked up before, hell had never seen him so close to crying! Harry cocked his head to the side as Sam sighed lightly, looking back at the younger man.

"Look…Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."Sam said, standing up as he kept his eyes on his brother.

Dean turned his head to the side, looking at Sam as Harry and Gem moved back slightly. Dean sighed and nodded his head slightly, knowing that they had to because it was the right thing to so.

"I know we do."He said, making Harry look at him with worried eyes.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem looked at Sam and Dean with worried eyes, both brothers having been silent for most of the drive. Harry understood the pain with having to go somewhere that held so much pain and death while Gem knew that it was hard facing something from the past. Harry turned his head and looked out the window, watching as fields passed by as Gem laid her head back, putting her earphones in and turning on her MP3.

Dean glanced back and looked at his and Sam's comrades still wondering when things were going to go wrong. Even though Harry and Gem had proven that they were there to help, it was still hard believing that Death's children were sent to help them. He looked at Sam who was staring out the window, before looking back to the road, passing a sign that said Laurence was only 3 miles away.

----------------

Dean pulled to a stop alongside the street, he and Sam both looking at their old house. Harry blinked and lightly nudged Gem, making her start and look out the window as she turned off her music.

"You gonna be alright man?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who was still staring out the window.

"Let me get back to you on that."Dean asked, looking at Sam which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"It's going to be alright Dean."Harry said, getting out as Sam and Dean got out of the Impala.

Dean glanced at Harry and nodded lightly, walking up to the house after Sam. Harry sighed and bowed his head, blinking when he felt Gem's hand on his shoulder.

"He reminds me of you."she said, looking at her brother sadly.

"I know, that's what scares me."Harry answered, heading towards the house as Sam and Dean knocked on the door.

"Yes?"The woman asked, looking at Sam and Dean with confusion as she opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but uh, we're with the--"Dean started, looking at Sam as his brother interrupted.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean and our two friends Harry and Gem. Um…we used to live here. You know, we were--we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."Sam said, smiling as the woman relaxed and smiled at them.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I—I think I found some of your photos the night."she said, looking from Sam to Dean with a soft smile.

"You did?"Dean asked, surprise written on his face while Harry and Gem looked at each other.

Harry smiled as he watched the woman look behind her and into the hallway before opening the door more and standing to the side.

"Yeah, come in."She said, gesturing with her arm for them all to come inside.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around with interest, smiling faintly as Dean looked around as well, noticing that he was most likely comparing what he remembered of the old house to this one. Sam looked around as he followed the woman, interest written on his face as he peered around while Dean and the other's followed him.

"Juice. Juice..."A small boy said, repeating the word over and over as he jumped up and down in the play pen that was set up in the kitchen.

"That's Richie. He's kind of a juice junkie."The woman said, opening the fridge which had a child safety latch on the side of it and grabbing a cup that had juice in it.

"But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy."she added, bending down as she walked over to her son and handed him the sippy cup.

Harry watched as Richie calmed down and sat, happily drinking his juice while the mother headed back to the island where a young girl sat, doing her school work.

"Sari, this is Sam and Dean and their friends Harry and Gem. Sam and Dean used to live here."The woman added, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders as Sari did her homework.

"Hi."she said, peering up at Sam and Dean with a smile.

"Hey Sari."Sam said, smiling as Dean raised his hand in greeting.

"So you just moved in?"Dean asked, looking at the mother with interest as Harry and Gem watched from the archway.

"Uh, yeah. From Wichita."The woman said, looking at Dean.

"You got family here, or…?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I just, uh…Um, needed a fresh start, that's all."She said, looking down as Dean and Sam nodded in understanding.

"So, new town, new job—I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."she added, smiling as them before turning around.

"Um, just asking, but what's your name?"Gem asked, walking over so that she was standing next to Sam.

"Oh! I'm Jenny. Sorry for not introducing myself."Jenny said, blushing lightly as Gem smiled at her.

"So, how are you liking it so far, living here I mean."Sam asked, making Jenny turn around with a glass in her hand.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home—I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here."Jenny started, making Dean give her a strained smile which caused Harry to move forward and place a hand on his shoulders.

"—But this place has its issues."Jenny finished, making them all frown lightly.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who tilted his head to the side.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring you know. We've got flickering lights almost hourly."Jenny said, placing a hand on her hip as she glanced at Sari to make sure she was doing her homework.

"That's too bad. What else?"Dean asked, having a feeling that there was something haunting the house.

"Um, sink's backed up. There's, uh, rats in the basement."Jenny listed, making Dean smile falsely and Sam shift.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."Jenny said, looking at the counter with an ashamed look on her face.

"No. Have you seen the rats, or have you just heard the scratching?"Dean asked, looking at Jenny with raised eyebrows.

"It's just the scratching, actually."Jenny said, making Sari look up at her.

"Mom?"She asked, Jenny walking over to her with a confused look as she crouched down beside her daughter.

"Ask them if it was here when they lived here."Sari said, her voice low but not low enough so that Sam, Dean, Harry and Gem couldn't hear her.

"What, Sari?"Sam asked, looking at the young girl with confusion.

"The thing in my closet."Sari said, making Sam shift and look at Dean while Jenny looked at Sari.

"Oh, no, baby. There was nothing in their closets. Right?"Jenny asked, looking up at Sam and Dean with an almost warning look.

"Right. No, no, of course not."Sam said, Dean smiling lightly at Jenny before looking at Sari.

"She had a nightmare the other night."Jenny said, looking at her daughter as she stroked Sari's hair to comfort her.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom, and it was on fire."Sari said, making Sam look at Dean with shock.

------------------

"You here that? A figure on fire."Sam said, looking at Dean as they walked down the steps outside, heading towards the Impala.

"And that woman, Jenny, she was the woman in your dreams?"Dean asked, stopping to turn and look at Sam.

"Yeah. Did you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights. Both signs of a malevolent spirit."Sam said, all of them continuing to walk towards the car.

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true."Dean said, leading the way to the car now that they were on the street.

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"Sam asked, gesturing towards the house once more.

"I don't know!"Dean said, his voice rising as Harry and Gem hurried after them with worried eyes.

"I mean, has it come back, or has it been there the whole time?"Sam asked, looking at Dean wildly.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam. We don't know yet."Dean said, stopping and facing his younger brother.

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."Sam said, worry in his eyes over the family.

"And we will."Dean said, walking to the driver's side as Harry and Gem slid into the backseat.

"No. I mean now."Sam said, making Dean turn around.

"How are you gonna do that, huh? You got a story she'll believe?"Dean asked, gesturing towards the house.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"Sam asked, looking at Dean and hoping that he would understand.

"Just get in the damn car for now!"Harry shouted, making the brothers freeze and look at him.

"We'll figure this out when you both have calmed down. Now, Dean, give me the keys."Harry said, stepping out the car as Gem watched him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Now way in hell are you driving my car."Dean said, glaring at Harry who scowled.

"Dean Winchester, you are in no position to drive. Hand over the keys or I will petrify your sorry arse and force you to give me the keys. Don't think I won't!"Harry said, raising his hand to get ready.

"Fine! Here's the damn keys."Dean said, handing Harry the keys and sliding into the back with Gem.

Harry huffed and looked at Sam who raised his hands in submission before getting into the passenger's side. Harry nodded and climbed into the driver's seat, looking back at Gem and Dean before buckling and starting the Impala.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem walked out of the gas station, smiling as Harry walked towards her and she handed him a Dr. Pepper Cherry. Harry smiled lightly and looked back at Sam and Dean, who were talking to each other about what they were going to do.

"I have never seen you threaten someone like that since you became a Death Angel."Gem said, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh I have, it's just been when you were gone. Though it does feel better now that I managed to get them both to calm down slightly. I wasn't about to let Dean drive while he was angry at his own brother."Harry said, leading the way back to Sam and Dean.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house."Sam listed, walking towards Dean who was leaning on the car.

"Exactly. Except this time, we already know what happened."Dean said, standing upright as Gem handed him something to drink.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean…How much do you actually remember?"Sam asked, leaning against the side of the Impala as he took the drink offered by Gem.

"About that night, you mean?"Dean asked, looking at his younger brother as Harry rested a hand on his back.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding lightly as he looked at Dean with worried eyes.

"Not much. I remember the fire. The heat. The I carried you out the front door."Dean said, glancing at Sam as Harry moved to his side.

"You did?"Sam asked, looking at Dean with shock and confusion.

"Yeah. Why, you never knew that?"Dean asked, looking at Sam as Gem sat down inside the car but kept her legs outside.

"No."Sam said, shaking his head as he continued to look at Dean.

"And, uh, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was—Was on the ceiling. Whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."Dean said, fighting back his emotions, wanting to seem stronger than he really was for Sam.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"Sam asked, shaking his head as he looked at Dean with confusion.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."Dean said, turning and sitting down on the trunk like Sam.

"Okay. So if we're gonna figure out what's going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then, and see if it's the same thing."Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded lightly.

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."Dean said, looking off towards the road which made Sam scoff lightly.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?"Sam asked, turning his head and looking at Dean who swallowed and didn't respond.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom."Dean said, standing up and heading around the side of the gas station where the bathrooms were.

Harry sighed and stood up, following Dean only when he had turned the corner. He hurried around the other side, clinging to the corner and turning his head so that he could see Dean. Harry frowned when he saw Dean pull out his cell phone, his eyes softening though when he figured who Dean was calling.

"Dad, I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get 'em. But I'm with Sam, and we're in Lawrence, and there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but, I don't know what to do. So whatever you're doing, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad."Dean said, Harry watching him struggle with his emotions.

Dean looked up as Harry came out from around the corner, glaring at the Death Angel. He opened his mouth to tell Harry off, but his eyes widened when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close. Dean blinked and struggled to get away, but finally caved and bent his head, letting Harry hold him until he like he could face Sam again.

-----------

"So you and John Winchester, you, uh, used to own this garage together?"Dean asked, he and Sam speaking to one of their Dad's old friends.

"Yeah, we used to. A long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…20 years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interesting all of a sudden?"The man asked, wiping off his hands on a rag.

"Oh, we're reopening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them."Dean said, Sam looking at his brother and nodding his head in agreement.

"Uh-huh. Well, what do you wanna know about John?"The man asked, looking at Sam and Dean with unease.

"Whatever you remember. You know, whatever sticks out in your mind."Dean said, smiling lightly as the man chuckled.

"Uh-huh. He was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And, uh, ah, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It was that whole Marine thing. But, uh, ah, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."The man said, smiling as he remembered his old friend and co-worker.

"But that was before the fire?"Sam asked, glancing at Dean who swallowed hard.

"That's right."The man said, losing his smile as he looked at Sam.

"He ever talk about that night?"Sam asked, wanting to know more about his and Dean's Dad.

"Nah. Not at first. I think he was in shock."The man said, rubbing his chin lightly as he pulled forth the memories.

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who looked at him before looking at the man.

"Ah, he wasn't thinking straight. He said, uh…He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."The man said, shaking his head lightly.

"He ever say what did it?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident. An electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something."The man said, looking confused as Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"I begged him to get some help, but, uh…"The man trailed off, shaking his head lightly.

"But what?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side as Sam looked at him.

"Well, he just got worse and worse."The man said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"How?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes lightly.

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm-reader."The man said, scoffing lightly as Dean reached into his pockets.

"Palm-reader? Wha--? Uh, do you have a name?"Dean asked, looking at the man.

"No."The man said, chuckling lightly as he looked at Dean and Sam like they were crazy.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So your dad went to a palm-reader?"Gem asked, looking at Sam and Dean as she sat on the trunk of the Impala.

Her and Harry had waited at their motel room for the brothers to return, not wanting to interfere with what they did best. Sam was looking at the phone book which was attached to one of the payphones not far from the garage where their Dad used to work. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the car not far from Dean.

"Apparently. But for what we don't know."Dean said, watching as Sam shifted through the phonebook some more.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm-readers in town. There's, uh—There's someone named El Divino. There's—There's the mysterious Mr. Fortensky."Sam said, chuckling on some of the names as he looked at the others who shook their heads.

"Uh, Missouri Mosley. Some dude named—"Sam continued to read, but Dean interrupted him.

"Wait, wait. Missouri Mosley?"Dean asked, leaning forward since he had heard that name before.

"What?"Sam and Gem asked at the same time, both looking at Dean while Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister and Sam.

"That's a psychic?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes in slight shock as he remembered where he saw that name.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."Sam said, looking back at the phonebook before looking at his brother again.

Harry got off of the trunk as Dean walked to the backseat and opened the door, pulling out his and Sam's Dad's journal. Gem shook her head and walked over to Harry, leaning against him in a tired way as she watched Dean.

"Dad's journal. Come here, look at this."Dean said untying the journal and flipping it over as Sam walked over.

"First page, first sentence. Read that."Dean said, holding the journal out to Sam who took it.

"I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth."Sam read, raising an eyebrow as Harry and Gem listened closer.

"I always thought he meant the state."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head.

-------------------

Harry and Gem shifted in their seats, looking around nervously as they all sat in Missouri Mosley's shop where she read palms. It was known to them that whatever glamour they had on covering what they were, it wasn't enough to stop a full-fledge psychic from seeing who they were if said psychic wanted to. They looked up as a man walked out of the back of the room with a kindly and wise looking woman following him.

"All right then. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you."She said, smiling as the man thanked her and left the store.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold bangin' the gardener."She said, shaking her head lightly as she headed towards the back once more.

"Why didn't you tell him?"Dean asked, he, Sam, Harry and Gem turning to look at her.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news."She said, looking back at them while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sam, Dean, Gem, Harry, come on already. I ain't got all day."Missouri said, waving her hand for them to follow her.

Harry and Gem followed behind Sam and Dean as they were led into a comfortable back room. Harry and Gem tried to hide themselves behind Sam and Dean but the brother's only looked at them oddly.

"Well, let me look at ya. Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-lookin' kid too."Missouri said, pointing her finger at Dean who looked like he had been stung.

"Sam."Missouri said fondly, smiling as she reached out and took Sam's hand, only to look at him sadly.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father. He's missin'?"she asked, looking at them both as they looked at her with shocked expressions.

"How'd you know all that?"Sam asked, his voice strained as he looked at the woman.

"Well…you were just thinking, just now."Missouri said, making Sam's eyebrows rise.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?"Dean asked, leaning in closer as Harry shifted lightly, making Missouri spot him and raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know."Missouri said, shaking her head which made Sam look at Dean.

"Don't know? You—you're supposed to be a psychic right?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam and Gem who seemed to shrink more behind Sam.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some boney tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and see energy's in a moment but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit. Please."Missouri said, Sam having found it funny that Dean was getting grilled by a shorter woman.

Sam and Dean sat down on the couch, leaving Harry and Gem standing up and shifting lightly. Missouri sat down as well and looked at Harry and Gem raising an eyebrow at them before they both moved to sit down by the brothers.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon."Missouri said, pointing at Dean which caused the older Winchester to falter and for Sam to smirk.

"I didn't do anything?"Dean said, looking at Missouri like she was crazy.

"No, but you were thinking about it."Missouri said, raising an eyebrow at Dean as Sam looked at his brother smiling like his birthday had come early.

She looked over at Harry and Gem and smiled faintly, lightly shaking her head in awe.

"Now, I never thought I would see the day when Harry James Potter visited my shop."she said, making Harry nearly fall out of the couch.

"Y-You know me?"Harry asked, pointing to his chest as Missouri nodded her head and hummed lightly.

"Oh, yes I do you know you boy. Savior of the Wizarding World, died from using up all your magic to save a world that you didn't really even know about until Lucian told you."she said, making Harry bow his head and Sam and Dean to look at Harry.

"How do you know about that?"Gem asked, looking at her brother.

"Well, even with his shields, I can read his thoughts and also I have a few friends who are wizards."Missouri said, smiling gently.

Harry smiled weakly as Dean looked at him with concern and also interest before looking at Missouri. Gem lightly rubbed Harry's back, wanting him to calm down after such a big reveal.

"Okay. So our dad, when did you first meet him?"Sam asked, leaning forward as both he and Dean looked at Missouri.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."Missouri said, folding her hands as she also leaned forward in her chair.

"What about the fire? Do--? Do you know about what killed our mom?"Dean asked, his voice hushed as Sam glanced at him before focusing on Missouri.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the finger prints of this thing."she said, frowning lightly at the memories.

"And could you?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side lightly as Harry closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I don't…"Missouri trailed off, shaking her head lightly as Sam sighed softly.

"What was it?"Sam asked, narrowing his eyes lightly.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil."Missouri said, shaking her head as Harry's eyes snapped open and Gem looked at him worriedly.

---------

{What's wrong?}Gem asked, looking at Harry while Missouri talked with the brother's still.

{Something's wrong with Jenny…I set a monitoring charm over her and her children. The alarm is going crazy.}Harry answered, wincing as the sound went off in his head.

{Hang on; we're going to go to the house any minute.}Gem said, looking at her brother with worried eyes.

"So…you think something's back in that house?"Missouri asked, looking at Sam who nodded.

"Definitely."Sam said, Dean turning to look at him with worried eyes.

"I—I don't understand."Missouri said, sitting down since she had gotten up while talking to the brothers.

"What?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes while Harry stared out the window blankly.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"Missouri asked, Sam and Dean watching her with alarm.

"I don't know. But Dad's gone missing and Jessica's death, and now this house, all happening at once, it just feels like something's starting."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean listened to him.

"That's a comforting thought."Dean said, swallowing lightly as he looked at Harry and Gem with concern.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry shifted nervously as they all waited for the door to open, thoughts on what could have happened going through his head. Gem had her hand on his shoulder casting worried glances at her brother while Dean and Sam looked at them with concern. The door swung open and Harry sighed lightly, though his worry increased when he saw how haggard Jenny looked.

"Sam, Dean, Harry, Gem. What are you doing here?"Jenny asked, looking worried and tired at the same time as she looked at them.

"Hey, Jenny…Um, this is our friend, Missouri."Sam said, Jenny looking at Missouri who smiled tensely.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake."Dean said, smiling lightly as Harry and Gem shook their heads.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kinda busy."Jenny said, smiling tensely before starting to walk away.

"Listen, Jenny, its important---Ah!"Dean cried lightly, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Missouri who was the one who smacked him.

"Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy. He means well. He's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But hear me out."Missouri said, making Dean look at her with widened eyes at being insulted once more and Sam to smirk lightly.

"About what?"Jenny said, her eyes showing her panic and worry.

"About this house…"Missouri said, looking behind Jenny before looking at the distressed mother again.

"What are you talking about?"Jenny asked, her worry mounting as Riche held onto her.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"Missouri asked, looking at Jenny with raised eyebrows as they all looked at her.

"Who are you?"Jenny asked, a false, panicked smile on her face.

"We're people who can help. Who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us just a little."Missouri said, Jenny looking from her to the others before nodding and letting them inside.

----------

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."Missouri said, walking into one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Why?"Sam asked, looking around as Dean walked up beside him.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened."Missouri answered, making Sam swallow and look up at the ceiling as if he expected his mother to still be up there.

Dean swallowed tensely and looked around as well, Harry and Gem walking into the room and stopping by the doorway. Dean turned and looked at them with concern, noticing that they were shifting and seemed uneasy about being in the room.

He turned back around and brought out an EMF reader, looking down at it as Missouri walked over to the phone on the bedside table and lightly rested her hand over it. She turned back around when she heard the EMF reader turn on, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"That an EMF?"She asked, glancing at the device.

"Yeah."Dean answered, getting no reading.

"Amateur."Missouri said, making Sam smirk lightly despite where they were.

She walked over to the desk and held her hand above a folder, the sounds of the EMF spiking made her look at the brothers as Sam looked at the reader and Dean looked at him.

"Oh. I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."Missouri said, looking at the brothers as they frowned and looked at her.

"Wait, are you sure?"Sam asked, Harry and Gem shifting and wrapping their arms around themselves as Missouri nodded.

"How do you know?"Sam asked, shifting lightly as Missouri looked at Harry and Gem.

"This isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."She said, Sam and Dean watching her as she opened the door to the closet and stepped inside.

"What is it?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes as he thought about what it could be.

"Not it. Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."Missouri said, making Sam and Dean's eyes widen with shock.

"What are they doing here?"Dean asked, blinking when Harry rushed over to him and burrowed his head in the middle of his back, hiding his face against Dean's jacket.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. And by the looks of it, Harry can sense them, Gem too. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected."Missouri said, making Sam and Dean shake their heads lightly, looking uncomfortable.

Sam started when Gem walked up behind him and mimicked her brother, hiding her face against his back. Dean glanced back at Harry as he felt the Death Angel start to shiver, concern showing on his face and in his eyes.

"I don't understand."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Missouri.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."Missouri said, looking around the room as Dean and Sam looked at her with worried and alarmed faces.

"You said there was more than one spirit."Sam said, shifting lightly as he looked around the room.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."Missouri said, walking back into the closet and standing there for a minute before walking back out.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure. Nobody's dying in this house ever again."Dean said, walking forward as Harry wrapped his arms around Dean's side.

"So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"Dean asked, lightly wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

---------------

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?"Dean asked, filling a velvet pouch with different things as Missouri, and Sam watched.

Harry and Gem had gone out to the car, not being able to stay in the house since they could hear the voice of the poltergeist in their minds. Dean and Sam nearly had to carry them out since they were getting so weak, unable to understand what was draining their energy. The brothers were currently in the house and getting ready to drive away the poltergeist from the house.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt. A few other odds and ends."Missouri said, walking over and placing another vial next to a few others on the table.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"Dean said, adding in more ingredients as he glanced at Missouri.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house."Missouri said, sitting down across from Dean as Sam watched her with interest.

"We're gonna be punching holes in the dry wall, Jenny will love that."Dean said, looking at Sam who shrugged lightly.

"She'll live."Missouri said, looking at Dean who glanced at her.

"And this will destroy the spirits?"Sam asked, looking at Missouri with worry and interest.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast."Missouri started; watching as Dean tasted one of the things that he was adding into the bag but quickly spit it out.

"Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."She finished, looking at the brothers in warning.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem both stared out the window of the Impala, both of them worried about the brothers and Missouri. They had sent Jenny and her kids off to the movies and a show so that they wouldn't be targeted as they purified the house. Harry blinked and bolted out of the car as the monitoring charms he had placed on the brothers went off.

"Harry!"Gem called, jumping out and chasing after her brother.

"Sam and Dean are in trouble. You get to Sam who's upstairs, I'll get Dean."Harry said, disappearing through the wall as Gem spread her wings and flew through an upstairs wall.

Harry burst into the kitchen just as a loud growling filled the room and knives flew up into the air. He watched with fear as Dean slowly turned around, only to duck as a knife flew at him and hit the cupboard where his head had been.

"Dean!"Harry called, racing forward only to get slammed into the wall by an invisible force as Dean propped the dinner table up as a shield.

-----------

Gem raced through the hallway, listening closely for any sound that Sam might make as he made the hold in the wall. She finally reached the room where he was, her eyes widening when she saw an electrical cord from the lamp rise up behind Sam.

"Sam!"She cried, screaming as she was slammed against the floor and pinned down, an electrical cord wrapping around her neck.

Sam turned his head to the side, crying out as the cord wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to the ground as it tightened. He gripped onto the cord, trying to pull it away as he struggled to breathe. He blindly reached down to grab the bag as Gem panted, trying to get up to help him. Sam strained to sit up and place the bag into the hole he made, but his energy was sapped because his breathe was being cut off. He lent back and dropped the bag, gripping the cord with both hands once more.

"Sam!"Dean cried, racing over to his brother as Harry ran over to Gem and gripped onto the cord.

Dean knelt down at Sam's side and gripped the cored, pulling back as he too strained to pull the cord off of his brother. Harry grunted and looked around wildly, spotting the bag near Dean.

"Dean! The bag!"he called, nodding to where the bag was.

Dean got up and hurried over to the wall, kicking a hole into it before placing the bag inside the wall. Shrinking down and covering his face as a blinding light filled the house. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he covered Gem's body with his own; a loud eerie growl filled the house as the spirit was driven away before the light died down.

Sam and Gem gasped for air as the cords loosened, Dean and Harry looking up before looking at their siblings. Dean rushed over to Sam and hurried to unwind the cord.

"Come on."Dean said, his voice soft as he lifted Sam off the ground in order to completely unwind the cord.

Gem leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, panting softly as she looked at Dean before looking up at her brother. Dean looked at Sam as his younger brother slowly opened his eyes, relief written on his face that it was over. Dean stood up and helped Sam to his feet, watching as Harry did the same with his sister before they headed downstairs.

Gem and Sam looked around in surprise at the mess that was the kitchen, food and objects strewn across the floor before looking at Harry and Dean with raised eyebrows. Harry rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the doorway as Missouri walked in, sighing softly.

"You sure this is over?"Sam asked, looking at Missouri as she used the table to rest her arms on.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"Missouri asked, turning to look at Sam who looked confused and worried.

"Oh, never mind."Sam said, sighing softly as Dean frowned at his brother while Harry and Gem looked at each other.

"It's nothing, I guess."Sam added, looking around the destroyed kitchen.

The sound of the front door opening and closing, along with the lights turning on made them all look towards the hallway. Harry gulping when Jenny announced that she and the kids were back. Jenny stopped in the archway, her eyes wide and her mouth opened as she saw the damage that had been done.

"What happened?"She asked, looking around in awe and confusion.

"Hi. Sorry. Um, we'll—we'll pay for all this."Sam said, looking around before looking at Jenny who glanced at him.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess."Missouri said, looking at Jenny while Dean's eyes widened with shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop. And don't cuss at me."Missouri said, turning to look at Dean who turned away, only to look back at the woman when she told him not to cuss.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry continued to look out the window and up at the house, Gem dozing on his shoulder while Sam and Dean followed his example. They had left the house an hour ago, Dean having cleaned everything up with the help of Harry when Jenny and her kids weren't looking. Sam had made Dean drive back to the house; a nagging feeling in his mind that thing's weren't over. They watched as Jenny's light went out, Sam craning his neck so that he could see more.

Harry blinked and shivered when a sudden chill raced up his spine, quickly looking around the car before shaking his head. Something didn't feel right and he had a feeling that Sam's prediction was going to come true, not that it helped him feel any better.

"Alright so tell me again. What are we still doing here?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Sam.

"I don't know. I—I just…I still have a bad feeling."Sam said, looking up at the house before glancing at Dean.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing. The house should be clean, this should be over."Dean said, looking at Sam once more with tired eyes.

"Yeah. Well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."Sam said, looking up at the house closely.

"Yeah, well, problem is, I could be sleeping in a bed right now."Dean said, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

Sam sighed and shook his head at his brother, looking back at Harry who met his gaze. They both sighed and looked back to the house. Sam narrowed his eyes and peered up at Jenny's window, his eyes widening when he saw Jenny pounding on the window screaming.

"Dean. Dean!"Sam shouted, getting out of the car as his brother lifted his head and looked out the window.

Harry shook Gem and all four of them raced towards the house, worry and panic on their faces.

"You two grab the kids. Me and Gem'll get Jenny."Dean called, opening the door and racing upstairs with Sam, Harry and Gem on his heels.

Gem and Dean raced down the hall towards Jenny's room as Harry and Sam headed to Richie's room. Gem bit her lower lip as she heard Jenny struggling with the door.

"Jenny!"Dean called, slamming his hands on the door.

"I can't open the door!"Jenny called, her voice filled with fear and panic.

"Stand back!"Dean ordered, looking at Gem and nodding.

They both stood back and raised their legs, landing a powerful blow to the wooden door with their feet. Jenny flinched before Dean reached in and grabbed her arm, Gem taking her hand.

"Come on."Dean said, leading Jenny down the hall.

"No, my kids!"Jenny cried, trying to go back down the hall.

"Sam and Harry have your kids."Dean said, both he and Gem leading the way outside.

--------

"Help!"Sari called, Harry and Sam hurrying towards her room as Harry carried Richie in his arms.

They froze in the doorway, a figure on fire standing in the middle of the room. Sam looked at Sari as Harry stood back in the hall. Sam inched his way around the figure, his eyes pinned on it as he stretched his arms to Sari.

"Come here. Come here."Sam said, Sari standing on her bed and wrapping her arms around Sam's neck as he picked her up.

"Don't look! Don't look!"Sam ordered, Sari burring her face in Sam's neck as they moved into the hallway.

Harry and Sam hurried downstairs, coming to the main hall before setting the two kids down. Sam looked at Harry who nodded and took Sari and Richie's hands.

"Alright Sari, Harry is going to take you and your brother outside. Follow him as fast as you can. And don't look back."Sam said, crouching down in front of Sari as Harry picked Richie up again.

Sam cried out as he jerked back by his feet, Sari screaming as Harry watched with horror before picking the girl up and racing out of the house. Harry panted as he looked at Dean with worry, setting the kids down as Jenny swooped upon her children.

"Sari, where's Sam?"Dean asked, looking back at the house with panic as Harry caught his breath.

"He's inside, something's got him!"Sari said, just as Gem and Harry raced towards the house.

Dean looked on in horror as the door slammed shut, Harry and Gem flying back through the air after trying to get through the wall. He raced to the Impala and grabbed a gun and an axe. He raced up to the house and tried to kick it down, only to have the door stand up against his revolt. Harry groaned softly as he opened his eyes, looking at Gem who slowly sat up. Apparently the poltergeist figured out how to prevent them from getting inside.

Harry stood up and stumbled slightly but continued to move towards the door as Dean hacked away at it. Harry panted softly as his head pounded, trying to summon his magic so that he could blast the door open as Dean finally broke one of the panels.

"Sam!"Dean yelled, his eyes widening when he got no response.

Harry shoved Dean out of the way and raised his hand, sending a bolt of magic towards it and blast the door away, causing it to shatter. Dean scurried into the house, his eyes trained on his brother as he came into the kitchen. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the spirit that was on fire, raising his gun to shoot it.

"No! Don't!"Sam warned, pinned against the wall as Harry and Gem hurried into the room.

"What? Why?"Dean asked, turning his head slightly but not moving his eyes off of the figure as it walked towards them.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."Sam said, all four of them watching as the fire disappeared and left a woman standing in the archway.

"Mom?"Dean whispered, his hand shaking as he lowered the gun to his side.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Mary Winchester smiled as she walked towards Dean, stopping in front of him and looking up at him. Dean looked at his mother with shock, feeling Harry's hand on his shoulder as the Death Angel walked over to him. Mary turned and looked at Harry and Gem, smiling brightly and looking them over.

"You take care of my boys."She said, Gem nodding her head with tears in her eyes.

Mary nodded and walked over to Sam looking up at him as Sam struggled against the power of the poltergeist that was holding him against the wall.

"Sam. I'm sorry."Mary said, her smiling disappearing as Sam's face turned to confusion.

"For what?"he asked, shaking his head the best he could as Mary looked up at him with sadness.

They all watched as she quickly turned and appeared in the middle of the room. She raised her head and looked up at the ceiling, a deadly look in her eyes.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son."Mary ordered, bursting into flames which caused Harry, Gem and Dean to shield their eyes as Sam closed his.

They watched as Mary disappeared, the poltergeist disappearing with her and releasing Sam. Sam sighed and looked around, tears in his eyes as Dean also looked around in worry and confusion.

"Ma--?"Dean whispered, Harry wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the hunter close as Gem did the same with Sam.

"Now it's over."Sam said, looking at Dean who was looking at him with wide eyes.

----------------

Dean placed the wooden box that had their old things in the back of the Impala, looking through some old pictures and nodding his head lightly as he came to a picture of him hold Sam when he was a baby.

"Thanks for these."he said, raising his head and looking at Jenny who smiled softly.

"Don't thank me, they're yours."She said, smiling as Dean added the pictures to the box again before close it.

Harry and Gem waited by the car, watching as Missouri walked out of the house as Sam waited for her.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore. This time for sure."she said, sitting down beside Sam as he looked at her.

"No even my mom?"Sam asked, confusion on his face as Missouri looked at him.

"No."Missouri said, shaking her head lightly as Sam sighed and also shook his head, looking at Harry and Gem.

"What happened?"He asked, looking at Missouri with confusion as to what had happened with his mother's spirit.

"You're mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they canceled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing."Missouri said, explaining it to Sam so he would understand.

"Why would she do something like that?"Sam asked, his voice rough as he looked confused.

"Well, to protect her boys, of course."Missouri answered, watching as Sam shook his head and looked down.

She sighed and reached over to place a hand on Sam's shoulder but thought better and clasped her hands together, looking at Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry."She said, making Sam look at her with confusion once more.

"For what?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly as Gem walked over.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."Missouri said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow as Sam struggled for something to say.

"What's happening to me?"he asked, his voice weak as he looked pleadingly at her.

"I know I should have all the answers, but…I don't know."Missouri said, looking off as she shook her head.

"Sam, you ready to go?"Gem asked tilting her head to the side as she extended her hand towards the hunter with a light smile.

Sam looked at Gem's hand then to Missouri, before taking it and standing up. He walked over as Dean said good bye to Jenny, nodding as Sam thanked him.

"Don't you all be strangers."Missouri called, making them all turn around and look at her.

"We won't."Dean answered, unlocking the Impala and letting Harry and Gem climb into the back seat.

"See you around."Missouri added, a knowing smile on her face as Jenny waved from behind her.

Sam and Dean looked at them and smiled softly before getting into the Impala. Harry sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Gem rested her head on his shoulder. Dean glanced at the house before taking off down the street, Sam looking out the window in thought.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Lucian tilted his head to the side as he followed Missouri into her shop, needing to know why he was being called by someone who was inside. He had a strong feeling that someone needed him, but didn't know why. It was rare when someone's mind called to him, even if the person didn't know it.

"That boy. I mean, he has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea."Missouri said, setting her purse down and walking into the room where she did her readings, John Winchester looking up at her from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Mary's spirit. Do you really think she saved the boys?"John asked, looking worn as he looked at Missouri.

"I do."Missouri said, looking at John as he sighed and looked at the silver band around his ring finger.

Lucian frowned lightly as he walked into the room, raising an eyebrow when he felt the pull coming from John.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why don't you just go talk to your children?"Missouri demanded, her hands on her hips as she looked at the man.

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet."John said, his voice soft and rough, eyes wet from his emotions.

Missouri sighed and looked at John as he turned his head to look at her. Lucian shifted slightly and looked out the window, sensing Harry and Gem getting farther and farther away from the area.

"Not until I know the truth."John said, looking at Missouri as she closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Whoo! Done with chapter five! Sorry that it took longer than before, but as I said, school started and the homework and projects are already coming in strong from my teachers. I had fun with this chapter and I have big plans for Lucian and John. I hope you all liked it and please leave a review! The next chapter is Asylum and it will be freaky and cool at the same time! It might take longer for me to update seeing as I have new ideas for another Harry Potter/Twilight crossover in my head. But never fear I will update as soon as possible! Take care and remember, please review!

TBC………


	6. Chapter 6 Asylum

Hey everyone, I'm back!! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and also for adding this to your alert and favorites lists. I have gotten a few reviews asking me to have Harry and Gem get together with Dean and Sam, but I have plans for them. Harry and Dean will be getting together most likely after Route 666, and as for Sam and Gem, that won't happen until the sequel, though they will be dancing around each other. I just wanted to clear that up so there will be no confusion. I don't tend to write fanfics where the characters just jump into relationships right away and not explain things first. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: (Twitches) If they were mine then it would be rated R….

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem.

Warnings: Swearing, violence.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 6. Asylum.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Roosevelt Asylum. Rockford, Illinois.)

Clarissa shivered slightly as she walked through the asylum, looking around nervously. Her red hair fell into her black eyes as she hurried after the cop named Kelly. This was her first reap alone, and now that she was a full fledge Death Angel; she had to get used to the different areas. She tilted her head and listened closely, turning down the hall after her target.

"Damn it, come on."Clarissa muttered, moving down one of the halls and entering the Boiler Room, hearing her 'victim's' voice.

Matthew, her trainer, had told her to quickly take his soul and get out, even if he wasn't about to die. She had learned that humans continued to function normally even after their soul was taken. Clarissa blinked when she saw Kelly, her eyes widening as a door opened and he stepped inside. She bolted forward and ran her hand along his back, gathering his soul. She ran through the walls and outside, disappearing in a flash of gold flames.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought that he comes to you for munitions, maybe you seen him in the last few weeks. Just call us if you hear anything. Thanks."Sam said, hanging up his cell as Dean glanced at him from where he was sitting.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?"He asked, looking back down at their Dad's journal.

"Nope. Neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?"Sam asked, looking at Dean from the foot of the bed where he was sitting.

"No, same as the last time I looked. Nothing I can make out. I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."Dean said, shaking his head and chuckling fondly as Sam sighed and looked at the wall in frustration.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing persons."Sam said, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"We talked about this. Dad would be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."Dean said, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Sam.

"I don't care anymore. After all that happened back in Kansas. I mean, he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and nothing."Sam said, watching as Dean stood up when his cell phone started ringing.

"I know. Where the hell is my cell phone?"Dean muttered, shifting through the clothes on his bed.

"You know, he could be dead for all we know."Sam said, shaking his head as he looked at Dean.

"Don't say that. He's not dead. He's---He's—"Dean said, straightening up before going back to hunt for his cell.

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?"Sam asked, watching as Dean pulled out his cell phone and looked at it.

Dean blinked and flipped open his cell phone, staring at the text message that he had just gotten. He smirked and scoffed lightly, making Sam frown.

"I don't believe it."He said, shaking his head lightly as he sat down by his clothes.

"What?"Sam asked, his frown still in place as he looked at his older brother with wonder.

"It's ah---A text message. It's coordinates."Dena said, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Gem chose that moment to walk through the door, each of them carrying bags of take out for dinner. Harry paused and looked from Dean to Sam, raising an eyebrow as Dean quickly stood up and walked over to the table, turning on Sam's laptop and searching up the coordinates.

"What happened?"Gem asked, walking into the small kitchenette and setting down the bags.

"Just got a text message, coordinates."Dean said, looking up from the laptop screen before looking back at it.

Harry raised an eyebrow but shook his head, wondering if anything would ever be normal…wait, never mind, normal would be boring.

-------

"You think Dad was texting us?"Sam asked, picking at his food as Harry and Gem sat down on the floor.

"He's given us coordinates before."Dean said, scanning the page he was reading as Harry and Gem watched the brothers like spectators at a tennis match.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."Sam said, staring at Dean as if he wanted to remind his brother about how clueless their Dad could be sometimes.

"Sam, this is good news. This means he's okay, or alive at least."Dean said, looking at Sam before going back to the laptop.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"Sam said, setting his box down and standing up, placing his hands on his hips.

"No, it said unknown."Dean said, shaking his head as he continued to read.

"Okay, well, where do the coordinates point?"Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois."Dean said, Harry and Gem looking at each other with surprise.

"Okay, and that's interesting how?"Sam asked, glancing at Harry and Gem with confusion as the two Death Angels put their heads together and started talking in hushed tones.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this."Dean said, turning the laptop to the side as Sam walked over and bent down to read the article.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, he comes home, shoots his wife then puts the gun his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."Dean said, making Harry and Gem glare at him.

"Trying to eat here."Gem called, holding up her box of takeout and earning herself a raised eyebrow from Dean.

"Okay, I'm not following here. Wh—What does this have to do with us?"Sam asked, looking at Dean with confusion as his brother grabbed the journal and started flipping through it.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see."Dean said, flipping through the pages until he came to one that had a newspaper clipping of the asylum.

"Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings. Two deaths, until last week that is. I think this is where he wants us to go."Dean said, grinning lightly at Sam which caused his brother to scoff and stand up, folding his hands behind his head.

"This is a job. Dad wants us to work a job."Sam said, turning around and lightly rubbing his jaw as he looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, maybe we'll meet up with him. Maybe he's there."Dean said, looking up at Sam as Harry set down his now empty food box on the floor.

"Maybe he's not. I mean, he could be sending us there by ourselves to hunt this thing."Sam said, spreading his arms in frustration.

"Who cares? If he wants us there, it's good enough for me."Dean said, shutting the laptop and closing the journal before standing up.

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"Sam asked, turning around as Dean walked over to his bed, Harry and Gem standing up and throwing their boxes away.

"Sam. Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going."Dean said, turning around and picking up his box of food.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem both yawned as they waited in the Impala, looking around with disinterest. Sam and Dean were in the bar, planning on talking to the cop who was Kelly's partner. Harry got out of the car and looked around quickly before closing his eyes, Gem narrowing her eyes in confusion. Clarissa appeared not too far away from Harry and smiling at him.

"Hey, you called?"She asked, hugging Harry tightly as he smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you say anything in the asylum when you took Kelly's soul."Harry asked, leading the Death Angel over to the Impala where Gem got out and hugged her.

"Not really…but that place is loaded with spirits. It really made me uneasy and twitchy. It felt like they were trying to warn me about something."Clarissa said, curling herself farther into Harry's arms.

Harry frowned and glanced up, watching as Dean walked out of the bar alone. He raised an eyebrow and got a shrug in return from the hunter. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw the girl in Harry's arms, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Gem saw the transaction and smirked lightly, knowing that Dean was most likely wondering what was going on.

"Dean, this is Clarissa. She's another Death Angel, the one who took Kelly's soul."Harry said, smiling as Clarissa shook Dean's hand.

"Where's Sam?"Gem asked, leaning against the side of the Impala as Dean looked over to her.

"Inside. He's getting information from Kelly's partner."Dean said, rubbing his shoulder where Sam had pushed him.

"Hope he hurries, I have a reap I need to do."Clarissa said, folding herself against Harry's chest as he held her.

---------

They all blinked and lifted their heads as the door opened and Sam walked out. Sam raised an eyebrow when he saw a girl wrapped in Harry's arms but didn't question it as he strode over to the small group. Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother as Sam walked closer.

"Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy."Dean said, lifting his shoulders as he looked at Sam.

"I had to see it, didn't I? It's Method acting."Sam said, raising his arms as if proving his point as he walked over to the group.

"Huh?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes which made Sam smirk and shake his head.

"Never mind."Sam said, waving Dean's question away as he rested his arms against the top of the Impala.

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?"Dean asked, turning around and looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"So Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him."Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Harry and the others listened with interest.

"What about at home?"Dean asked, confusion on his face at the idea of a good cop killing his wife and then himself.

"They had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at the girl in Harry's arms with confusion as she leaned up to talk to Harry.

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy bust out of him or something did it to him."Dean said, raising an eyebrow when he saw Harry blush bright red and Clarissa giggle.

"Right."Sam muttered, watching as Gem smirked at Clarissa.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"Dean asked, shaking his head and looking at his brother which made Sam smirk lightly.

"A lot."Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean couldn't help but to feel slightly relieved when Clarissa left, having tried his hardest to stop from glaring at the other Death Angel since she clung to Harry like a leech. He didn't really know why he hated the sight of someone clinging to Harry, and it was starting to bug the hell out of him and make him feel uncomfortable. Clarissa had ridden with them to the motel and told them about her reap, which had been Kelly.

"I find it strange that a Death Angel would be uneasy about something."Sam said, blinking when Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh really now? What about the case with all the bugs? If Gem and I were any more twitchy and uneasy then we would be in a hospital."Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Dean who coughed in order to cover a laugh.

"Clarissa is also a new Death Angel. Some Death Angels are able to sense things easier than others. Harry here has an advantage more than many of us because he kept his magic from when he was alive."Gem said, nodding to Harry and rolled his eyes but nodded as well.

"So what now?"Harry asked, looking from Sam to Dean with interest.

"Well, we get some sleep then in the morning we can head over to the asylum and check it out."Dean said, leaning back on his bed and closing his eyes.

Harry shook his head and easily turned into his animal form, jumping onto Dean's bed despite the man's protests. Gem and Sam chuckled as Dean attempted to shove Harry off the bed, only for Harry to lick Dean's hand and stand on the cover, moving over to the hunter's pillow and open his mouth.

"Hey! You slobber on my pillow and you are out of here!"Dean cried, grabbing his pillow away from Harry.

"Just let him sleep on the bed Dean. Just think of all the things that have already happened on these beds before we came here….thank god for dry-cleaning."Gem said, shivering lightly before turning into a cat and hopping up on Sam's bed.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, only to pause at a look that Sam gave him. He huffed lightly and stood up, quickly stripping his shirt, jeans, and socks off, leaving him in a black wife-beater and his boxers. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, but none the less he followed Dean's example but went into the bathroom to change and take a quick shower.

------

Harry frowned lightly as Sam helped Gem up and over the fence. It was one thing for Death Angels not being able to walk through some fences that had a certain type of metal built into them, but it was completely different when said fence blocked off an asylum.

"Come on Harry."Sam said, waving Harry over from the other side of the fence.

Harry blinked and shook his head, walking over to the fence and bypassing Dean who held out a hand to help him up and over. He shimmied up the fence and jumped down, backing away so that Dean could climb over. They all calmly walked inside the building, Harry and Gem shivering at the presence of all the spirits, though they knew Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to get anything. Dean frowned when he saw how messed up everything was, shaking his head lightly.

"So apparent, the cops chased the kids here. Into the South wing."Sam said, turning and pointing towards two large double doors.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second. South wing, south wing."Dean muttered, pulling out his and Sam's dad's journal and flipping through it.

Gem lightly kicked a few cans that were scattered about the room, wincing when they made a loud clanging sound and earning a glare from Harry. Harry shifted and walked over to one of the broken windows, glad that he had never been there since the windows were barred…though the Dursleys were most likely about the same.

"1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. The way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."Dean said, looking at Sam who looked at him with surprise as Harry and Gem walked over with interest.

"So whatever's going on, the south wing seems like the heart of it."Sam said, looking at the doors as if something was going to come through them.

"Yeah, but f the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"Dean asked, looking back to the journal to see if there was more information as Sam walked closer to the doors.

"Looks like the door are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."Sam said, standing by the doors and turning to look at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in."Dean said, looking at Sam as he put the journal away and walked over to his brother.

Harry and Gem looked at each other and sighed as Sam opened the door to the south wing, bowing their heads as they followed the brothers through the doors. Sometimes they wondered if Sam and Dean were looking for a death wish.

They continued down the hall, as Dean pulled out an EMF reader, looking around the cluttered hall. Harry and Gem grimaced at the state of everything, hating the fact that due to the graffiti and all the broken objects, it only made the place even freakier.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel."Dean said, smirking as Sam glared at him while Harry and Gem raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, enough."Sam said, tried of Dean joking around with the fact that he could see visions.

"I'm serious alright. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you have going on."Dean said, glancing at Sam as he looked at the reader, getting nothing so far.

"I told you, it's not ESP. I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."Sam said, looking more and more uncomfortable as he talked about.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."Dean said, getting frustrated by the minute as the reader didn't go off.

"You getting any reading on that thing or not?"Sam asked, looking at the EMF reader in his brother's hand.

"Nope. 'Course it doesn't mean nobody's home."Dean said, stepping around a cabinet as Harry and Gem yawned slightly.

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."Sam said, nodding his head lightly as he walked beside Dean.

"Yeah. The freaks come out at night."Dean answered, blinking when he saw that Harry and Gem seemed uninterested in what was going on so far.

"Yeah."Sam answered, agreeing with Dean which made Harry and Gem huff lightly and roll their eyes.

"Hey Sam. Who do you think is a hotter physic? Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?"Dean asked, laughing as Sam hit his shoulder and Harry sighed and shook his head again.

------

Harry shivered lightly as they all stepped into a large room that was filled with chairs, examining table and much more. It gave him freaked out feelings and Gem wasn't doing that much better than he was. She was pressing herself against his side, not liking the looming feeling that something sinister was watching them. Dean whistled when he saw everything in the room, shaking his head lightly as he put the EMF reader away and stopped before a chair that had straps on it.

"Man. Electroshock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest."Dean said, leaning back and looking at Sam with a twisted smirk, trying to freak his brother.

"I'm shocked you even read the book."Gem said, smirking as Dean scowled at her while Sam smirked.

"So what do you think? Ghost possessing people?"Dean asked, wanting to avoid getting teased even more which made Harry and Gem smirk at each other.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like, uh---Like Amityville or like the Smurl haunting."Sam said, looking at his brother and making Harry and Gem frown in confusion.

"Ah, spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack in The Shining."Dean said, smirking once again and making Harry want to walk over to him and smack him upside the head.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as he walked over, both of them standing in front of something them none of them knew. Harry sighed and looked at Gem who was leaning against one of the walls, making him raise an eyebrow at his sister.

{What is it?}He asked, walking over to her and standing beside her.

{I don't like the feel of this place. Something happened to the people here.}Gem answered, making Harry nod his head in agreement.

{We can ask Dad about it later….aw man, here they go again.}Harry answered, rolling his eyes when Sam started on the fact that his and Dean's father wasn't there.

"Uh, oh, uh, let's see. Never."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he turned away from Sam who rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious here man."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean turned to face him again.

"So am I man. Look he sent us here so he obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later."Dean said, frowning when Sam shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what he wants."Sam said, stepping closer to Dean as Harry and Gem walked over, hoping to stop what might be a fight.

"See, that attitude right there. That is the reason why I always got the extra cookie."Dean said, gesturing at his brother and glancing at Harry and Gem.

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking from him. We deserve some answers Dean. I mean this is our family we're talking about."Sam said, shaking his head and trying to get his older brother to understand.

"I understand that, Sam. But he's given us an order."Dean said, feeling his temper raise as Harry and Gem shook their heads and look from one brother to the other.

"So what, we always follow Dad's orders?"Sam asked, looking at his brother with an incredulous expression.

"Of course we do."Dean answered, making Sam tilt his head to the side and give Dean a grim expression.

Harry and Gem sighed as Sam and Dean walked away from each other, shaking their heads and looking at one another while shrugging. Dean walked over to one of the tables and lightly touched one of the items before tilting his head to the side and picking up a plaque.

"Stanford Ellicott. You know what we gotta do? We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here."Dean said, walking past Sam and placing the plaque in his brother's hands before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed lightly as he saw down in the waiting room. He had offered to go find information on the asylum after Sam and Dean had found out that there was a relative of Stanford Ellicott, which led him to the waiting room for a psychiatrist.

"Harry Potter?"A man asked, coming around the corner as Harry lifted his head.

"Yes?"Harry asked, blinking and smiling at the man as the man smiled at him.

"Come with me please."The man asked, turning around and heading down a small hallway as Harry threw down the magazine he was shifting through and hurried after him.

"Thanks for seeing me. I know you're busy."Harry said, glancing at the plaque in front of the man's room, claiming him to me Dr. James Ellicott.

"No problem."James said, shutting the double doors behind him and Harry.

Harry sat down on the leather couch and watched as James took his seat and turned to his desk, gathering papers together. Harry frowned lightly and looked around, wondering how he was going to ask the man about the asylum without sounding like an idiot.

"So Harry, how is everything going for you?"James asked, turning around in his chair and smiling as Harry looked at him.

"Everything is good so far. My younger sister and I are on a road trip with two of our friends."Harry said, smiling sweetly as he silently casted a truth spell on the man.

"That's good. How has the road trip been?"James asked, jotting something down on his clipboard.

"Interesting. We've met interesting people and seen some pretty neat things. We heard that there was an asylum here that had some dark history. Gem instantly wanted to learn more about it, but so far we haven't had the time."Harry said, looking down at his lap as if he was disappointed.

"How about this Harry, if you tell me more about these friends and the road trip. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot."James said, watching as Harry looked at him with bright eyes.

"Alright."Harry said, nodding his head in agreement.

-----

Dean, Sam and Gem looked up as Harry walked out of the building, all of them raising their eyebrows and hoping to get an explanation as to why it took him so long. Harry smiled and headed towards the car, the others walking after him.

"So?"Dean asked, wanting to know all that had happened inside.

"So, the south wing was where they kept the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."Harry listed, looking up as Dean and Sam shook their heads.

"That sounds so lovely."Gem said, frowning at the information.

"I know. One night in '64, they all rioted. They attacked the staff and each other."Harry continued, walking over to the Impala as Dean and Sam looked at each other with shock.

"So what? The patients took over the asylum?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes when Harry nodded.

"Were there any deaths?"Sam asked, Dean walking over to his side of the car and unlocking it.

"Some patients; and some staff. I was told that it was all pretty gory. They never found some of the bodies which included the Chief of Staff, Dr. Stanford Ellicott."Harry said, Dean and Sam looking at him with interest.

"Wait, never recovered?"Gem asked, leaning against the trunk of the car.

"The cops scoured every inch of the asylum, but I think the patients must've…stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."Harry said, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"Well, that's always pleasant."Sam muttered, Dean and Gem nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. They transferred all of the surviving patients and shut down the hospital."Harry finished, looking over at Sam and Dean who were both leaning against the Impala looking at him.

"So we've got a bunch violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."Dean said, sighing as Sam and Gem nodded their heads.

Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits."Sam concluded, looking around as people passed them.

"Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight."Dean said, getting into the Impala as Harry, Gem and Sam followed his lead.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem continued to look out the windows as Dean drove them though the sleepy town. They had found a motel and had fallen asleep so they would be awake for the hunt at the asylum. Harry blinked when he saw a car not too far away in the parking lot as Dean pulled up to the building and turned off the car. They hopped out and walked to the trunk, Dean unlocking it and grabbing flashlights and his and Sam's shotguns.

"Alright, we have to be careful in there. Who knows what is in there now that it's dark. We stick together or pair off."Dean said, watching as they all nodded before shimming over the fence and hurrying inside.

Dean and Sam walked into the south wing first, Sam turning on the video camera and switching it to night vision while Dean turned on the EMF reader. Harry and Gem cautiously stepped in behind them, Harry raising his hand and producing a small ball of light in his palm. Dean looked up as the EMF reader went crazy, Sam shinning his flashlight farther down the hall before they all took off. They turned down a hall and started going down it, Harry and Gem shivering every once in awhile.

"Getting any readings?"Harry asked, his voice soft as Dean looked ahead.

"Yeah, big time."Dean answered, glancing at the EMF reader as it continued to go off like mad.

"This place is orbing like crazy."Sam said, lowering the camera so they could all see what he was seeing.

"There's probably multiple spirits out and about."Dean said, looking back at his reader which continued to go off.

"If these bodies are causing the haunting…"Sam trailed off, continuing to look down the hall through the camera.

"We better find them. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is the pissed-off spirit of a psycho killer."Dean said, Harry and Gem nodding as they continued down the hall.

-------

Harry and Gem looked around nervously as they followed Sam and Dean closely, not wanting to get separated from the brothers yet. Gem looked at Harry and shrugged lightly as Sam and Dean walked into different rooms. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes lightly as he followed Dean straight ahead while Sam wandered into one of the large rooms.

"I really hate this place."She muttered, making Sam turn his head and look back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Well…besides the haunting fact."He said, looking though the video camera as he moved around the room.

"My grandma was in an asylum for mostly all of her life. They say she was supposed to be there all her life, but she wasn't. My mother they say had been in an asylum before she was released and met my dad."Gem explained, making Sam turn around and look at her in shock.

"I'm sorry."He muttered, looking at the floor which made Gem smile softly.

"Eh, it's okay. I've never really had to go in an asylum before this so yeah."She said, following Sam as he moved farther into the room.

They both fell silent as they walked around, Gem shivering and wishing that they could just find what it was they were looking for and leave. Sam sighed and turned around, gasping when he saw the face of a woman in the camera screen before lowering the camera quickly and backing away as the woman walked towards him. Gem nearly shrieked as she saw the woman, clutching to Sam's arm as they backed away.

"Dean, Dean!"Sam called, slowly backing away as Harry and Dean rushed into the room.

"Dean! Shotgun!"Sam said, his voice strained as Dean grabbed the shotgun and took aim.

"Sam, Gem, get down!"Dean ordered, Sam pulling Gem down as Dean shot the spirit, causing it to disappear.

Sam winced but looked up as Dean lowered the shotgun, standing up and pulling Gem up along with him. Harry moved over to his sister and looked at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she shivered.

"That was weird."Sam said, frowning lightly as he looked at the spot where the spirit had been.

"Yeah, you're telling me."Dean said, walking back over to his duffle bag and picking it up as Sam followed.

"No, Dean. I mean it was weird that she didn't try to attack me or Gem."Sam said, looking behind to make sure Harry and Gem were following.

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing."Dean said, looking at Sam as if he were blind.

"She didn't hurt us. She didn't even try. So if she didn't want to hurt us, then what did she want?"Sam asked, all of them walking down the hallway.

The sound of something moving made them stop near a doorway, looking in and spotting a bed upturned and blocking a corner. Harry and Sam held up their lights as Dean aimed the shotgun towards the bed. They slowly walked into the room, Gem stepping ahead of the others and reaching the bed first. Dean nodded at her and she yanked the bed to the side, a young girl whimpered and thrashed around at the sound, before calming down and looking up at the small group.

"It's all right. We won't hurt you. It's okay."Dean said, lowering the gun and looking at Sam who looked worried.

"What's your name?"Harry asked, his voice kind as he stepped forward and walked over to the woman.

"Katherine. Kat."She said, Harry extending a hand and helping her to her feet.

"Okay. Okay. This is Harry, Gem, Sam and I'm Dean."Dean said, looking at Kat with shocked eyes that she was even here.

"What are you doing here?"Sam asked, looking at Dean quickly before looking at the teen.

"Um, my boyfriend, Gavin--"Kat started, looking at the floor before Dean interrupted her.

"Is her here?"He asked, looking worriedly at Harry and Gem who sighed.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun and try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just, you know, pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…"Kat said, pulling her wool jacket tighter around her body.

"Alright, Kat. Come on. Sam's gonna get you out, and then we're gonna find your boyfriend."Dean said, reaching over and taking the teen's hand and leading her away as Harry and Gem watched.

"No, no, no. I'm not gonna leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you."Kat said, looking at all of them with scared but determined eyes.

"It's no joke around here. It's dangerous."Dean said, looking at Kat as if she were crazy while Harry and Gem raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I've gotta find him."Kat said, looking off to the side which made Sam sigh and shake his head.

"All right, I guess we're gonna split up, then. Let's go."Dean said, turning and heading out the room.

"I'll go with Sam; Harry will stick with you two."Gem said, smiling as Harry and Dean nodded before looking at Sam who nodded slowly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Gavin!"Sam called, shinning the flashlight down the hall as he and Gem walked around all the objects that littered it.

"Gavin! Where are you?"Gem called, peering around and holding the flame that Harry had given her before they all split up.

"Gavin?"Sam asked, looking around as Gem paused beside him, sighing and shaking her head lightly.

"I can't feel him anywhere. They energies from the spirits are blocking out any human presence."She said, making Sam curse under his breath.

-----

Harry, Dean and Kat walked past as row of windows that showed into another room. Harry held up his hand, peering ahead of the group and looking around with narrowed eyes. Dean sighed and glanced at Kat, noticing that she looked scared and worried.

"Gavin? Gavin!"Kat called, looking through the windows for her boyfriend as Dean walked ahead of her.

"Hey, I got a question for you. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"Dean asked, turning around and facing the teen.

"I guess so."Kat said, looking confused as she peered up at Dean while Harry turned and looked at them.

"Do me a favor. Next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted, don't go in."Dean said, his voice clearing showing that he couldn't believe that she was so stupid as to have gone into the asylum in the first place.

Harry sighed and shook his head as Dean turned around and continued walking, shrugging towards Kat. Kat sighed and walked after Dean, Harry bringing up the back and making sure that nothing was going to happen.

-----

Sam and Gem turned a corner down their hall, both of them pausing and heading into one of the large rooms. Gem peered around and gasped when she saw a figure on the floor, Sam shinning his light on the figure and hurrying over.

"Gavin. Hey, Gavin."Sam said, crouching down and shaking the teen's shoulder.

Gem sighed in relief when Gavin jerked awake, his eyes wide and startled as he looked at Sam with shock.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. W-We're here to help."Sam said, keeping a hand on the teens shoulder as Gavin looked from him to Gem in confusion.

"Who are you?"He asked, gulping lightly as he fully sat up.

"My name is Sam and this is Gem. Uh…we found your girlfriend."Sam said, holding out a hand and helping Gavin to his feet.

"Kat?"Gavin asked, relief and worry written on his face as he looked at Sam and Gem.

"Yes, we found her."Gem said, watching as Sam pulled Gavin to his feet and the teen stood next to them.

"Is she alright?"Gavin asked, worry in his voice over the state of his girlfriends health.

"She's worried about you. Are you okay?"Sam asked, looking at Gavin while Gem looked him over to make sure he was okay.

"I was running. I—I think I fell."Gavin said, wincing as his head throbbed from where he had fallen.

"You were running? From what?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes as Gavin turned and looked at him.

"There was---There was this girl. H-h-her face…It was all messed up."Gavin whimpered, making Gem raise an eyebrow as Sam listened to Gavin.

"Okay, okay. Listen, listen. This girl, did she try to hurt you?"He asked, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Gavin.

"What? No. She, uh…"Gavin trailed off, looking to the side uncomfortably.

"She what?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as Gavin looked at her and Sam.

"She kissed me."Gavin whispered, looking like the worst thing in the world had happened to him as Gem and Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um…But—But she didn't hurt you physically?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly as Gavin looked at him like he was nuts.

"Dude, she kissed me. I'm scarred for life."Gavin said, making Sam and Gem scoff at the way he was acting.

"Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now, do you remember anything else?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Gavin while Gem looked around with a bored expression.

"She—Actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."Gavin said, looking at Sam as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What?"Sam asked, shaking his head as he looked at Gavin with confusion.

"I don't know. I ran like hell."Gavin said, looking at Sam as Gem scoffed and shook her head as she glared at Gavin from behind the teens back.

-------

Harry looked around closely, feeling something coming towards their small group but what it was he didn't know. They continued to head down the hallway in the same formation that they had started in, Dean in the front, Kat in the middle and Harry in back. Dean paused as his flashlight started to flicker, looking at it with confusion while Harry had the same problem with his ball of light. Dean shook the flashlight and narrowed his eyes when it went out.

"You son of a bitch. It's alright, I got a lighter."Dean said, putting the flashlight away and reaching into his pockets and pulling out a lighter.

Harry cursed as his light went out, staring at his hand as if it was somehow the cause. He looked around and turned, facing one of the windows and peering outside as Dean attempted to get a small flame from the lighter.

"Ow. You're hurting my arm."Kat said, her eyes gaining a pained look in them as the pressure increased on her arm.

"What are you talking about?"Dean asked, both he and Harry turning as Kat looked up at him.

They all looked down and saw a hand gripping onto Kat's arm. She screamed as she was twirled and pulled into an enclosed room, the heavy metal door slamming and locking behind her. Dean and Harry rushed to the door and pulled on the handle, trying to open it.

"Kat!"Dean called, both he and Harry bracing their feet against the wall and pulling on the door.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Dean continued to grunt and pull on the handle, trying their best to open the door before something happened to Kat. Kat screamed and called out to the two men, pounding her fists on the door and crying for help.

"Kat, hang on!"Dean called, Harry growing worried as she stopped pounding on the door.

Dean quickly riffled through his bag, pulling out a crowbar and starting to jam it between the door and its frame. Harry tried firing spell after spell at the door but it kept on being absorbed by the metal. Harry turned as Dean finally got the crowbar in place, leaning his back against Deans and pushing, trying to force the door to give under their combined weight. Harry stepped away as Dean pulled the crowbar away and jammed it again, trying at a different spot in hoping to find a weak spot in the metal. Harry shivered as Kat screamed twice from inside, looking down the hall as Sam, Gem and a teen Harry guessed to be Gavin came running.

"What's going on?"Sam asked, Gem running over to Harry as they gathered around.

"She's inside with one of them."Dean said, continuing to try and pry the door open.

"Help me!"Kat screamed, Sam running over to the door.

"Kat!"Gavin screamed, running over to the door.

"Get me out of here!"Kat called, making them all wonder what the hell was going on inside the room.

"Kat. It's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You have to face it. You have to calm down."Sam called, making Harry, Gem, Dean and Gavin look at him like he was crazy.

"She has to what?"Dean asked, looking at his brother like he had finally lost it.

"I have to what?"Kat called, and from what Harry could hear she was up against one of the walls.

"The spirits. They're not trying to hurt us. They're trying to communicate. You gotta listen to it, you gotta face it."Sam called, his hands on the door as Dean stopped forcing the door.

"You face it!"Kat screamed, the panic in her voice making them all shiver.

"No. It's the only way your gonna get out of there."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry and Gem looked at each other.

"No!"Kat called, fear and panic rising as Harry judged that she was against a different corner.

"Look at it, that's all. Come on, you can do it."Sam said, all of the others looking at him and waiting.

They all waited in silence, wishing that they could see or hear what was going on in the room. Harry shifted lightly as Gavin leaned forward.

"Kat?"He called, worry for his girlfriend mounting as the seconds ticked by,

"Man, I hope your right about this."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too."

Gem whimpered lightly and clung to Harry's arm, wishing that they could leave now. She always hated places like this, and preferred to be in houses and other places besides an asylum. Gavin sighed and stepped back, shaking his head lightly. They all blinked and moved closer to the door when the lock clicked, releasing the door. They stepped back as the door swung open, revealing Kat standing in the doorway looking sullen.

"Kat."Gavin sighed, relief at seeing his girlfriend alive evident in his voice.

Dean reached forward and pulled Kat away from the door, he and Sam hurrying into the room with a flashlight and looking around. Harry walked over to Kat who was standing beside Gavin and placed a comforting hand on her arm, going a scan with his magic to make sure she was alright.

"137."She said, Dean turning around as Sam came out of the room.

"Sorry?"Dean asked, narrowing his eyes as he and Sam looked at her.

"It whispered in my ear "137"."Kat repeated, looking at Sam and Dean as they looked at each other.

"Room number."They said, Harry and Gem raising an eyebrow when they said it at the same time.

Harry and Gem walked over to Sam and Dean as they crouched down by Dean's bag which was near the door. Gavin and Kat were talking quietly to each other, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"All right. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone—Then what are they trying to do? Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us."Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Dean who was fiddling around in his bag.

"I guess we'll find out. All right."Dean said, all of them standing up as Dean pulled out a sawed off shot gun and looked at the two teens.

"So…now, you guys ready to leave this place?"He asked, raising an eyebrow when Kat and Gavin looked at him.

"That's an understatement."Kat said, Gavin looking down at her with slight shame in his eyes at having brought them in the asylum in the first place.

"Okay. You two get them out of here. Harry and I will go find room 137."Dean said, handing Sam a shot gun.

Harry sighed and raised his hand in the air, another ball of light appearing in his hand as Dean turned on a flashlight and headed down the hall. Gem sighed and looked at the two teens, raising an eyebrow as Sam nodded his head.

-------

"So how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?"Kat asked, followed Sam and Gem as her and Gavin were led down the hall.

"It's kind of our job."Sam said, Gem nodding her head as she looked back at the two teens.

"Why would anyone want a job like that?"Kat asked, shaking her head lightly as Gavin looked around.

"I had a crappy guidance counselor."Sam said, chuckling softly at Kat's question which made Gem smile slightly.

"And Dean? He's your boss?"Kat asked after a few minutes, Sam looking at her.

"No."Sam said, looking back down the hall as he shifted the flashlight.

Gem sighed softly and lightly placed a hand on Sam's arm, knowing that he was tense about this whole thing. Harry and she had a talk, knowing that the brothers would be on thin ice since Dean was always following their father's orders without asking. Harry understood where Dean was coming from, but he also knew that Sam was right about needing to find their Dad.

{Thing's aren't over yet. I can feel it.}Harry said, his voice echoing though Gems mind.

{Where are you two?}She asked, looking around with slight interest but fear as well.

{Not sure, but we're still trying to find the room.}Harry answered, making Gem nod her head lightly.

{Okay, call if you need any help.}Gem responded, feeling Harry agree before cutting the connection once more.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Dean continued down the hall, looking around and keeping an eye on the doors, reading which number they were. Dean shinned the flashlight on a door and read the number, glancing at Harry who nodded. Dean shoved against the door and heard something behind it shift and move. Both he and Harry walked inside, Harry raising an eyebrow when he saw that a table and chair had been placed in front of the door.

"Looks like we're in an office."Harry said, looking around at the different file cabinets with faint interest.

"Yeah, but the question is what are we looking for?"Dean asked, walking over to an open file cabinet and shifting through the different files.

They continued to look around, shifting through the different cabinets and looking at the papers that were scattered around. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side when he spotted a trashcan, kneeling down and moving a few of the papers. He blinked when he noticed the panel that the trashcan was in front of, lightly pushing on it with his hand. Harry smirked when the panel moved slightly, looking up and over at Dean.

"I found something."He said, making Dean walk over and kneel next to him.

Dean pulled the panel away and both he and Harry blinked when they saw a bunch of different files, but one stood out the most. Dean reached in and snagged a leather case, raising an eyebrow at Harry who shrugged. The case was old, but protected and it was also tied closed, but why would it be hidden? Harry stood up and moved out of the way as Dean got up and set the case down on a table, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks."He said, untying the case and pulling out a book labeled patients journal.

"But you don't get paid Dean."Harry said, putting his hands up in the air as Dean looked at him with a glare.

Harry and Dean turned their attention to the journal, Dean opening it and flipping through some of the pages. Harry shivered lightly at the drawings of what had been done to the people who used to be here, pressing in closer to Dean. Dean shook his head as he read some of the things that were done, disbelief on his face.

"Why all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy."Dean muttered, making Harry smack him upside the head.

Both of them turned their heads towards the doorway when they heard something. Harry held up the small ball of light, allowing it to show the doorway but nothing was there. Dean shook his head lightly and went back to reading, feeling Harry do the same by his side.

-------

Harry and Dean hurried down the hallway, heading towards the entrance in hopes to find Sam and Gem. They wanted to show them what they found, both having a feeling that it was Dr. Ellicott who was doing all the dirty work. Harry turned the corner and was grabbed by Dean, falling to the ground as Kat fired off the shot gun, the rock salt hitting the wall where Harry had been.

"Damn it, damn it. Don't shoot, it's us."Dean called, looking at Harry who was holding his arm in pain.

"Sorry. Sorry."Kat called, Gem racing around the corner and kneeling by Harry.

"You two okay?"She asked, looking at Dean as he stood up before helping Harry to his feet.

"Peachy."Harry muttered, rubbing his arm where a few pieces of rock salt hit.

Dean looked at the wall where the rock salt hit and his eyes widened at the damage, looking at Kat who was holding the gun with a guilty look on her face. He looked back to the small group and walked over, confusion on his face.

"What are you still doing here? Where's Sam?"He asked, turning his head as Gem walked over and stood by Kat.

"He went to the basement, you called him."Gavin said, making Harry and Dean look at each other with worry.

"I didn't call him."Dean said, looking at the group with widened eyes.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you."Kat explained, watching as Dean and Harry sighed and nodded their heads.

"Basement, huh?"Dean asked, Gavin and Kat nodding in agreement.

Dean sighed and reached down, grabbing a pistol as he handed Harry the flashlight. Harry sighed and turned around, heading down the hall again.

"All right, watch yourselves. And watch out for me."Dean said, following after Harry as Gem watched them leave.

Gem sighed and looked at Kat and Gavin, smiling feebly as they looked at her. She honestly didn't know what was going on, and she hated the fact that they all might be in danger. Kat sighed and sat down against the wall again, Gavin sitting beside her. Gem walked forwards a bit before sitting down as well, in perfect position to watch for anything coming down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean turned the corner slowly, Harry walking up behind him and holding a small ball of light high in his hand. They were moving slowly in case something was with them, not wanting to miss anything and risk missing Sam.

"Sammy?"Dean called, his voice strong but filled with worry for his younger brother.

"Sam, you here?"Harry called, both of them looking around and scanning everything.

"Sam?"Dean called, frustration in his voice at not getting a response from his brother.

"Sam….Sam!"He called again, both he and Harry looking to the side.

Dean jumped when Sam appeared in front of them, Harry's hand raising as he was ready to fire off a spell. He sighed when he saw it was Sam, lowering his hand before he felt something different about the younger Winchester. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at Sam, noticing a certain fire in the man's eyes.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you. You all right?"Dean asked, attempting to calm down his racing heart as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah. I'm fine."Sam said, looking at Dean with 'concerned' eyes.

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell right?"Dean asked, turning his head as Harry stepped up beside him.

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me here."Sam answered, watching as Dean looked back at him.

"I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"Dean asked, watching as Sam looked confused.

"No. How do you know it was him?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes as Harry narrowed his eyes and watched him closely.

"Harry and I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients. Some awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin."Dean said, shaking his head when he remembered what he read.

"But it was the patients who rioted."Sam asked, wondering what his brother was up to.

"Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like extreme rage therapy. He thought if he could get his patients to vent their anger, they'd be cured of it. Instead it only made it worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing. To the cop. To the kids in the 70's. Making them so angry they become homicidal."Dean said, looking at Sam who scoffed lightly.

"Come on. We gotta find his bones and torch 'em."Dean said, he and Harry walking past Sam who turned and looked at them.

"How? The police never found his body."Sam said, watching as Harry and Dean turned and looked at him.

"The log book said there was a sort of hidden procedure room down here, somewhere where he'd work on his patients. If I was his patient I would drag his ass down here and do a little work on it myself."Dena said, raising an eyebrow as Sam sighed.

"I don't know. It sounds a little…"Sam trailed off, watching as Harry and Dean walked farther down the hall.

"Crazy?"Harry asked, glancing back at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding as Dean and Harry approached a door.

"Exactly."Dean said, raising his gun and opening the door.

------

Harry and Dean looked around the small room, trying to spot anything that looked out of place. Sam walked in and looked at Dean and Harry, raising his arms.

"I told you, I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."He said, shaking his head lightly as Harry glared at him.

"That's why they call it hidden."Dean said, looking along the walls and listening for anything that sounded out of place.

Harry and Dean paused when they heard the sound of wind whistling softly, both of them looking towards one of the walls. Harry walked over to it and crouched down, shinning the ball near the bottom as Sam narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You hear that?"Dean asked, walking over to Harry as Sam shook his head lightly.

"What?"He asked, watching as Dean crouched down beside Harry, adjusting his grip on his shot gun.

"There's a door here."Harry said looking at Dean as they looked at each other.

"Dean, Harry."Sam said, his voice tight as he aimed the shot gun at his brother and friend.

Harry froze and looked at Sam, narrowing his eyes as Dean followed his example and stared at his brother. They both looked at the gun before looking at Sam, Harry tilting his head to the side as blood ran from Sam's nose before he wiped it away.

"Step back from the door."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Harry and Dean stood up.

"Sam, put the gun down."Dean said, his eyes trained on the gun in his brother's hand as Harry set his bag down.

"Is that an order?"Sam asked, smirking evilly as he looked at Dean and Harry.

"No, it's more of a friendly request."Dean said, trying to remain calm as Harry shifted closer to him.

"Because I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."Sam said, raising the gun and pointing it as Dean's head.

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?"Dean asked, Sam jerking his head to the side slightly as blood continued to drip from his nose slightly.

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."Sam hissed, Harry narrowing his eyes at the younger Winchester.

"What are you gonna do Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill us."Dean said, looking at the gun before Harry moved in front of him.

Sam fired the gun as Dean finished speaking, hitting Harry in the chest and causing the Death Angel to crash into Dean and send them both through the hidden door, landing on their backs. Dean groaned as Harry landed on top of him, both of them getting their breaths knocked out of them.

"No. But it'll hurt like hell."Sam said, a smug look on his face as he walked into the room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean and Harry slowly woke, having been knocked out by the force of their fall. Harry moaned in pain as he slid off of Dean, both of them coughing and groaning in pain. Harry pressed his face to the dirty floor, feeling his chest bruise from getting shot with rock salt. Sam walked over and looked at the pair, a smug look on his face as he watched them.

"Sam! We gotta burn Ellicott's bones, and all this'll be over. You'll be back to normal."Dean said, groaning as he tried to sit up only to fall back in pain as he looked at Harry with concern.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Because you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"Sam asked, his eyes blazing with anger as Harry slowly turned over.

"This isn't you talking, Sam."Dean said, pain written on his face as Harry panted lightly from the strain of turning over.

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic like you."Sam said, an insane glint in his eye as he looked down at his brother.

"So, what are you gonna do, huh? You gonna kill me?"Dean asked, looking up at Sam and hoping that his brother would come to his senses.

"You know what? I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."Sam said, spreading his arms as if showing Dean.

Harry turned his head and watched as Dean and Sam looked at each other, his eyes widening when Dean reached into his pocket and pulling out a pistol.

"Well, then, here. Let me make it easier for you. Go on. Take it. Real bullets work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!"Dean said, holding the gun up to Sam who looked like he was unsure of believing Dean.

Harry looked at Dean with shocked eyes as Sam took the pistol, wondering what the hell the man was up to. Dean panted as Sam dropped the shotgun, looking up as Sam inched closer and locked his arms, aiming the gun directly at Dean's face.

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother?"Dean asked, his voice hoarse as he looked up at Sam who narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

"The go ahead. Pull the trigger."Dean said, his voice soft as Harry gripped his hand tightly.

Harry and Dean watched as Sam appeared to be fighting with himself, Harry catching on to what Dean was trying to do. He understood how hard it would be to kill your own brother, even more so when Sam and Dean have been traveling together for so long now.

"Do it!"Dean ordered, Harry closing his eyes as Sam pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

Sam narrowed his eyes in shock, pulling the trigger twice more before Dean quickly reached up and grabbed him, taking him down to the floor. Sam groaned in pain as he landed, Dean slowly getting up and grabbing the shotgun that he dropped. Sam looked up as Dean walked over to him, glaring at his brother.

"Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol."Dean said, hitting Sam in the jaw with the butt of the gun, causing Sam to fall to the ground knocked out.

"Sorry, Sammy."He said, lightly patting Sam on the back as he stood upright and walked over to Harry, clutching his stomach where Harry's head had landed when they were thrown back.

Harry groaned and looked up at Dean, shaking his head lightly as the hunter slowly reached down and helped him up on his feet. He grunted and winced, lightly rubbing his chest and stomach, mentally cursing Dr. Ellicott.

"You okay?"Dean asked, looking Harry over who nodded.

"Yeah, stings a lot. But I've felt worse."Harry said, looking around the room as Dean looked at him with shock.

"Remind me to ask you later."Dean said, moving farther into the room with Harry following behind him.

------

They both moved around the room, using the shotguns to move curtains aside. Harry shivered slightly at the feeling that he and Dean were being watching, glancing behind him only to see that nothing was there. Dean sighed as he moved around, pushing curtains aside and peering into the areas revealed when something caught his eye. Harry moved over to Dean and looked to where the hunter was looking, raising an eyebrow when he saw a white cabinet on the ground.

"You think it's in there?"He asked, looking at Dean who moved to get his duffle bag.

"Only way to find out."Dean answered, setting hid duffle bag down and crouching down in front of the cabinet.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a tuff of hair, looking at Harry who nodded from where he was standing behind him. Dean reached out and opened the cabinet, both he and Harry groaning and turning their heads as the smell of the rotting corpse of Dr. Ellicott was revealed.

"Ugh, that's just gross."Dean said, wincing as he looked at the body while Harry nodded in agreement.

"At least they didn't eat him."He said, watching as Dean started to pour salt on the body.

Dean tried not to gag at the smell, pouring lighter fluid over the body. Harry blinked and looked down at the flashlight, narrowing his eyes when he saw that it was blinking. His eyes widened when the light went out, turning around only to get thrown onto one of the old examining tables, his back hitting the porcelain hard which made him cry out in pain.

"Harry!"Dean called, turning around only to get thrown back by a table hitting his side.

He cried out in pain as Dr. Ellicott grabbed his head, electricity flowing though his head as the doctor looked at him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make it all better. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."Ellicott said, Dean groaning as Harry struggled to sit up.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean struggled to reach over to the duffle bag, wanting to grab the lighter. He felt the edge of the bag and pulled it closer to him, unable to stifle the cries of pain as Ellicott continued to send electricity into his mind. He fumbled with the lighter and dropped it, his eyes closing as his cries got louder. Harry groaned as he fell off the table, struggling to his feet as he looked at Dean and Ellicott.

"Not today bastard."He groaned, standing up and hurrying over to the bag.

Harry snatched up the lighter and lit it, throwing it onto the body. He fell back as Ellicott let go of Dean and looked at his body, slowly standing up. Harry shielded his eyes as Dean shuffled backwards, Ellicott turning to stone and falling to the ground, shattering.

Harry panted and let his head fall back against the ground, groaning lightly as Dean sat up along with Sam. Dean turned his head and looked at his brother, his eyes showing his relief at seeing Sam.

"You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?"He asked, Sam looking at him with confusion.

"No."Sam said, his mouth at an odd angle before he used his hand to pop it back into place.

"Good. Because that would be awkward."Dean said, standing up and walking over to Harry.

"You okay?"He asked, crouching down as Sam snapped his jaw back, groaning at the sharp pain.

"Define okay."Harry asked, looking up at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you get up?"Dean asked, crouching beside the Death Angel.

Harry groaned and attempted to sit up, crying out in pain. Dean quickly scooping Harry up in his arms, standing up slowly as Sam stood as well. They both looked at each other and nodded, Sam moving to pick up their things as Dean waited by the door, all of them wanting to get the hell out of there.

-----

Gem smiled softly as Harry slept in the car, looking out the window as Sam and Dean said good bye to Kat and Gavin, warning them not to come back. She blinked and narrowed her eyes lightly as Sam said he was sorry for what he said and did, raising an eyebrow when Dean dismissed it and put the duffle bag in the trunk. Sam sighed and shook his head, getting into the passenger's side as Dean got into the driver's side.

"Let's all get some sleep."Gem said, smiling as Sam and Dean nodded.

Sam glanced back at Harry and Dean saw the flicker of guilt when he saw Harry. Dean had taken Harry's shirt off so that he could see what had been done, and after the large bruise was taken care of, he had wrapped the Death Angel's torso with bandages so nothing would bruise any farther.

"It's not your fault."Gem said, making Sam look at her and nod his head lightly as Dean took off down the road.

-----

It was early morning and sunlight was starting to stream through the windows. Gem groaned lightly as Harry's cell rang, sitting up and looking at her brother. Harry was breathing peacefully and Gem was hard-pressed to wake him, but knew that something was going on if someone was calling him.

"Harry, wake up. Phone call."She called, Harry jerking away and groaning in pain when his back stretched.

He blindly reached over to the side table and picked up his cell phone as Gem got up and went into the bathroom. Harry frowned when he didn't know the number, flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"He asked, blinking sleepily as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Charlie!"He gasped sitting upright and looking around for his shirt as his old boyfriend answered him.

Gem stuck her head out the door of the bathroom, her eyes narrowed as Harry hurried around the room. Harry looked at her and shook his head, mouthing that he would tell her later before going back to grabbing something to change into.

"I'll be right there."Harry said, closing the phone and quickly pulling on his jeans and a shirt.

"Harry, what's going on?"Gem asked, watching as Harry snagged his coat.

"That was Charlie, he….he wants me to see him."Harry said, his voice quiet as Gem hurried over to him with a worried expression.

"You just can't leave! What about Sam and Dean?"She asked, worry in her voice as Harry turned his head to look at her.

"They have you and they'll be fine."Harry said, walking over to his duffle bag and shoving his things into it.

Gem watched tearfully as Harry walked to the door and opened, turning to look at her. He smiled slightly before stepping outside, closing the door behind him and walking away from the motel room, glancing at Sam and Dean's room and seeing that both brothers were awake. He wondered what had happened before dismissing the thought and disappearing in a flash of flames, leaving behind a single feather.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Dives behind a rock) Don't kill me! I really wanted to leave off at a cliff hanger since I thought it would be interesting and leave you all hanging. I'm sorry if I don't up date as quickly but I'm also busy with my new Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, Blind Love, Blind Faith. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one, Scarecrow. It's one of the few that gives me the creeps since I hate orchard and cornfields at night. Please remember to review! I love knowing what you all think! Bye for now!

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7 Scarecrow

(Grins lightly) Well Here I am again. I posted the first chapter of Blind Love Blind Faith in case anyone would like to read it. Like I said before it might take some time to update now that I this fanfic and my new one up but never fear I will try to get the chapters up in an orderly fashion. School just seems to be getting harder and harder, though some of my classes are pretty easy which helps balance it. My boyfriends and mine first month anniversary is coming up at the end of this week! I'm happy that me and him have been together for so long. Any who don't mind my ramblings. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Never owned them and never will.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem.

Warnings: Swearing, violence.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 7. Scarecrow.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam stormed out of their motel room, instantly heading over to the one where Harry and Gem were staying. Sam was silently fuming at his brother, not understanding why Dean didn't want to go find their dad know that they both knew where he was. Dean glanced at Sam and inwardly sighed, knowing that things wouldn't go well. He blinked when the door to Harry and Gem's motel opened and Gem stepped out holding her bags, but no Harry.

"What's wrong? Where's Harry?"He asked, instantly worried that something had happened right under their noses.

"H-He left after he got a call from someone who knew him when he was alive."Gem said, wiping her eyes which showed that she had been crying.

"Did he say where he was going?"Sam asked, watching the distressed Death Angel with concern.

"No, but I know where he's going. He's going back to London but I can't go because I don't know exactly where he is."Gem said, tightening her hold on her duffle bag.

"Man, just when we get a new case. Well come on, the only thing we can do is wait for him to come back."Dean said, which made Sam frown and Gem nod.

Sam and Gem walked to the Impala, throwing their things into the trunk as Dean turned in their keys to the motel rooms. Gem raised an eyebrow when Sam got into the driver's seat, but didn't say anything when Dean came back and got into the passenger's side. She sighed and got in the back, staring out the window as they took off.

-Harry, where are you?-

---------

Harry tensed as he walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, looking around at all the changes that had happened. He watched longingly as Luna, and Hermione walked down the street, talking to one another and laughing over something that Luna had said. Harry paused, wanting nothing more than to embrace his friends and talk to them. He shook his head and continued down the street, dodging people and heading towards the new flats that had been built in the alley over the years.

Harry stepped through the walls and headed upstairs, counting the numbers on the doors until he came to the third floor and room 345. He stopped and made himself visible, knocking on the door gently. Hurried footsteps sounded from the other side of the door before it was flung open by an aged Charlie Weasley.

"Harry?"Charlie breathed, blinking when Harry eased past him into the small flat.

Charlie closed the door and warded it before turning around as Harry removed his cloak. Harry turned around and smiled sadly at his old lover, closing his eyes as Charlie pulled him against his chest tightly. Charlie took a shuddering breath as he hugged Harry, glad that his old lover was back in his arms.

"Charlie, I'm going against everything by coming here. What did you need?"Harry asked, slowly stepping away from Charlie's arms.

"Harry…I don't have much longer in my life. A day or two at most. I've been told that during the war I was hit with some sort of spell that placed poison in my body. Well, the poison has been working ever since and now….I just wanted to see you one last time."Charlie said, looking at Harry with longing eyes.

Harry shook his head and looked around the flat, feeling his emotions run rampant. While yes he did love Charlie all those years ago, he didn't love him now. He looked at Charlie with saddened eyes, knowing that he would most likely be crushing the man's heart.

"Charlie, what happened when I was alive was the best thing. You showed me love when no one else would…but that was when I was alive."Harry said, watching as confusion filled Charlie's eyes.

"But Harry…I still love you! I tried to move on, but things didn't work. Please, spend one night with me."Charlie said, watching tearfully as Harry moved away.

"I can't Charlie. I'm not the same person I used to be, I'm not foolish and I've moved on. How did you even get my number?"Harry asked, wanting to divert Charlie's attention.

"Lucian gave it to me a few days ago. I think he wants you to take me."Charlie said, sitting down on the couch and looking up at his old lover.

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, wondering what Gem was up to. He knew that everyone was most likely worried about him and his sudden takeoff, but he had to. Harry looked up and winced at the longing he saw in Charlie's eyes, knowing that things wouldn't be easy.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem winced as Sam pulled the Impala to the side of the road, knowing that he was going to leave. Sure enough Dean looked at Sam with confused eyes, wondering what his younger brother was doing.

"What are you doing?"He asked, Gem sighing from where she was in the backseat as she unbuckled.

"We're not going to Indiana."Sam said, his body tense as Dean narrowed his eyes and set down the map.

"We're not?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Sam.

"No, we're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. With a Sacramento area code."Sam said, looking at Dean as Gem shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"Sam…"Dean said, looking at his younger brother with tired eyes.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we gotta be there. We gotta help."Sam said, glancing back at Gem as she groaned lightly.

"Dad doesn't want our help."Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Well I don't care."Sam countered, making Dean sigh.

"He's given us an order."Dean stressed, looking at Sam like he was crazy for even thinking about going against their Dad.

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says."Sam said, making Dean look at him with shocked eyes.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives. It's important."Dean said, looking at his brother as Gem stared at them with tired eyes.

"All right, I understand. Believe me, I understand. But I'm talking about one week here man. To—to get answers. To get revenge."Sam said, looking at Dean as his brother shook his head slightly.

"All right. I know how you feel."Dean said, looking back at Sam while Gem rolled her eyes, knowing that, that was the wrong thing to say to Sam.

"Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"Sam said, making Dean look at him and swallow slowly.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."Dean said, shaking his head at his brother as Sam shook his head.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it—It's like you don't even question him."Sam said, shaking his head as he looked at Dean with anger and confusion.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son."Dean said, his voice rising as Gem shook her head.

Sam breathed heavily as he looked at Dean, finally opening the door and stepping outside. Gem sighed shakily and got out as well, Dean following. She knew something like this was going to happen, and wished that Harry was there to help her calm them down. Dean walked around the car as Sam opened the trunk and grabbed his laptop and his clothes.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks."Dean said, walking over to his younger brother as Sam turned to look at him while Gem looked torn.

"That's what you really think?"Sam asked, looking down at his brother with scathing eyes.

"Yes, it is."Dean said, nodding his head as Gem closed her eyes and tried to reach her brother again.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California."Sam said, shouldering his backpack and heading away from Dean and down the road.

"Come on, you're not serious."Dean called, watching as Sam continued walking.

"I am serious."Sam answered, Gem opening her eyes and blinking at the sight of Sam walking away.

"It's the middle of the night. Hey, I'm taking off. I will leave your ass, you hear me?"Dean called, slight disbelief written on his face as Sam stopped and turned around.

"That's what I want you to do."Sam said, staring at Dean who lightly shook his head.

"Goodbye Sam."Dean said, turning around and pulling the keys out of the trunk and shutting it as Gem looked from Sam to Dean.

She scurried after Dean and looked at him as he got into the driver's seat. He sighed and looked at her, noticing the worry and fear in her eyes. Dean looked to the side and then looked back at Gem, jerking his head back towards Sam. Gem sighed and nodded, reaching into the back and grabbing her things before hurrying to Sam who raised an eyebrow.

"I won't let you go alone."She said, watching as Sam smiled minutely.

They both turned and watched as Dean drove off down the road, tail lights dimming as he drove away. Together they turned and continued down the road, silent as they let the day's surprises wash over them.

-------

(Harry and Charlie)

Harry lightly ran a hand through his hair, watching as Charlie finally woke up from his sleep. It had taken awhile to make the wizard go to bed, Charlie having feared that Harry would be gone when he woke. Charlie smiled, though it was a sad one and Harry knew why. He knew that Charlie had held onto the hope that he was still in love with him even after all these years.

"I'm glad you stayed."Charlie said, sitting down across from Harry.

"I shouldn't be here Charlie. I need to get back to the others."Harry said, looking around and tilting his head to the side when he saw a picture of Charlie and another man along with a young girl.

"That was Andre and his daughter Melissa. He was the one I dated a few months after you died…but it didn't feel right after awhile."Charlie said, looking at the picture sadly.

"Charlie, I was happy when you moved on. I was happy that you had found someone to care for besides me. I didn't want you to be alone; I wanted you to find someone to love."Harry said, folding his hands on his lap as he peered at his old lover.

"I still longed for you Harry; I never got over your death. But my question is, have you already moved on?"Charlie asked, wonder and hurt both shinning in his eyes.

"I do have feelings for someone, and I have dated before this time right now. Nothing will replace what we had Charlie and you will always be close to me. But I needed to move on; one can't dwell in the past."Harry said, stressing what he was saying.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, coughing harshly into his hand afterward. He smiled weakly at Harry who was looking at him with concern. Harry sighed and stood up, and rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling older than he really was.

"Does he know you love him?"Charlie asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts with a start.

"No he doesn't know I will never tell him. It's better to leave things as they are. He's as straight as an arrow."Harry said, smiling ruefully as Charlie shook his head.

"You should tell him Harry. No matter what gender he likes."Charlie said, making Harry turn around and look at the pictures on the wall.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Gem walked along side one of the main roads, Gem nearly leaning on Sam due to her feet which were killing her. Sam looked at the Death Angel and smiled softly, glad that she had chosen to come with him rather than stay with Dean. They both blinked in surprise when they saw a figure sitting down on the side of the road, a few bags with her. Gem shivered at the strange feeling she got as they neared the figure, something wasn't right with the woman.

"Hey."Sam called, frowning when the woman didn't move at the sound of his voice.

Gem watched with a raised eyebrow as Sam reached over and touched the woman on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and climb to her feet startled and Sam raised his hand in defense. The woman sighed and smiled lightly when she saw that it was only two people and not a killer or something. She removed her ear buds and shook her head as she looked at Sam.

"You scared the hell out of me."She said, looking at him and winding up her ear buds as Gem narrowed her eyes slightly, sure that she had seen the woman before.

"I'm sorry. I-I—I just thought you'd might need some help."Sam said, gesturing to her bags which were on the ground.

"Um, I'm good, thanks."The woman said, putting her ear buds away in her pocket as Sam tried to make things less uncomfortable.

"Uh, so where are you headed?"Sam asked, readjusting his bad that hung over his shoulder as the woman looked at him.

"No offence, but there's no way I'm telling you."The woman said, making Sam and Gem raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why not?"Sam asked, a slight smile on his face as the woman grinned.

"You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."She said, shaking her head lightly as Sam smiled and Gem rolled her eyes.

"Well, so are you…"Sam said, causing both he and the woman to laugh and Gem to blow a strand of hair away from her face.

They all turned around when the sound of a horn honking came from the road. The woman stuck her hand out as van pulled up and stopped. The driver leaned back and looked at the woman.

"Need a ride?"He asked, glancing at Sam but keeping his eyes on the woman and on Gem.

"Yeah. Yeah..."Sam said, looking at the woman as they both said 'yeah' at the same time.

"Just her. I ain't taking you."The guy said, looking at Sam like he was nuts while Gem patted Sam on the shoulder when she noticed he looked like he had been smacked as the woman gathered her things and walked over to the van.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as the woman got into the van and looked at him.

"Definitely."The woman said, smiling teasingly as the man pulled away down the road.

Sam scoffed as Gem rested a hand on his arm, shaking her head lightly. She couldn't help but feel uneasy when the woman was around them and she didn't like her at all. Something about her screamed evil but it was bothering her when she didn't know what it was.

"Come on Sam. Let's start walking. Maybe someone will take pity on us."Gem said, looking at Sam who nodded his head lightly and started walking once more.

-------

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?"Dean asked, looking at the owner of the general store and the owner's wife.

"Mmm-mm."The wife said, shaking her head as she looked at the missing person's sheets that had the couple's pictures on it.

"Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?"The owner said, bringing the papers back to Dean with a confused look in his eyes.

"That's right."Dean said, taking the papers back and looking at the pictures.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?"A girl asked, walking downstairs carrying a few boxes in her arms.

"Yes, he did."Dean said, holding out the papers as the girl walked over and looked at them.

"You remember? They were just married."The girl said, looking at the owner with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than 10 minutes."The owner said, looking at Dean who raised his eyebrows.

"You remember anything else?"Dean asked, wanting to know more about the couple.

"Well, told them how to get back to the interstate. They left town."The man said, looking at Dean who blinked.

"Could you point me in that direction?"He asked, looking at the man who nodded and told him he could.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed and looked around as he drove down the road, his eyes narrowed as he heard something coming from the back seat. He nearly opened his mouth to ask Gem or Harry to see what it was before remembering that they were gone. He looked at the road before reaching back and into his duffle bag.

"What the hell?"Dean asked, feeling around for it before pulling to the side of the road and reaching back.

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled out the EMF reader, watching as it went crazy. He looked around and blinked when he saw an orchard across from the road, raising an eyebrow and looking at the reader once more.

Dean put the reader in the bag again and stepped out, looking around as he walked into the orchard. He froze when he heard a stick snap and something rustle in the trees. He spun around and felt his eyes widen when Harry stepped out from behind a few trees, brushing dirt from his shirt and looking guiltily at Dean.

"Sorry for startling you Dean. I tripped."Harry said, smiling slightly as Dean continued to stare at him.

"What is it? Do I have something in my hair?"He asked, raising a hand and brushing it through his hair, only to have Dean shake his head.

Harry looked at the hunter and his eyes widened when Dean rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, his cheeks turning red. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, feeling that everything was alright now that Harry was back.

"Never leave again. Not without one of us."He said, his voice hoarse as Harry timidly hugged him back.

"Sorry, but I had to do something. I won't leave again without telling you guys."Harry said, watching as Dean stepped back and tried to look like he was fine.

Dean sighed and nodded, leading Harry farther into the orchard and explaining all that happened. He winced as Harry scolded him for letting Gem leave, but then again he knew that it was best seeing as Sam was the one with the shorter temper and that Gem was able to calm him down faster.

"So what are we looking for?"Harry asked, looking around before blinking when Dean started walking over to what seemed to be a scarecrow on its cross.

Harry scampered after Dean, raising an eyebrow when he heard what Dean said about its looks. He glanced up at the scarecrow and shivered when he saw it, a creeping feeling crawling up his back and making him shiver. Dean looked around and snagged one of the ladders, propping it up beside the scarecrow. Harry watched as Dean climbed the ladder and looked at the scarecrow's arm, pulling out a paper and looking at the picture.

"Nice tat."Dean said, looking at the scarecrow with distain when he saw the same tattoo of the guy who went missing on the scarecrows arm.

------

Harry sighed as Dean drove back into the town, looking around and getting a feeling that something wasn't right with everything. The whole town seemed too perfect, and normally when that happened the elders were keeping information to themselves. Dean glanced at him as he pulled up to the gas station, raising an eyebrow when he saw the same young girl who was in the store where he was given directions. Harry rolled his eyes as Dean turned off the car and stepped outside, instantly glad that he made himself invisible to everyone save for Dean.

"You're back."The girl said, smiling as Dean walked around the car.

"Never left."Dean said, smiling lightly as he shook his head, Harry snorting softly from inside the Impala.

"You still looking for your friends?"The girl asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean as he smiled lightly.

"Mind filling it up there, uh, Emily?"Dean asked, resting a hand on the trunk of the Impala as he glanced at the teen's necklace which had her name.

"So, did you grow up here?"He asked, watching as Emily grabbed the gas hose and bent down, unscrewing the cap to the Impala's gas tank.

"Uh, came here when I was 13. I lost my parents. A car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."Emily said, standing upright as Harry slid out of the Impala through the window, making Dean shoot a glare in his direction.

"Well, they're nice people."Dean said, looking at Emily as she smiled and nodded her head while Harry walked over.

"Everybody's nice here."Emily said, her eyes showing her happiness at the mention of living in the town.

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?"Dean asked, chuckling softly as he said this while Harry resisted the want to smack him upside the head.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies, but I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed."Emily said, peeking Dean's interest at the point where she told him that the town was thriving when others were slowly falling apart.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? Seen that---That scarecrow?"Dean asked, looking at Emily who exhaled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it creeps me out."Emily answered, shaking her head lightly as Dean chuckled softly and nodded his head in agreement while Harry nodded as well even though he knew Emily wouldn't be able to see him.

"Whose is it?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side when Emily shook her head lightly.

"I don't know. It's just always been there."She answered, shrugging lightly as Dean nodded and looked behind her and spotted a red vehicle.

"That your aunt and uncles?"He asked, nodding in the direction which made her turn and look.

"Customer. Had some car troubles."Emily said, looking at Dean and nodding lightly while Dean looked worried.

"It's not a couple is it? A guy and a girl?"Dean asked, gulping lightly as Harry winced when Emily nodded.

"Mm-hm."Emily said, nodding her head as she looked at Dean with slight confusion.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run against till tomorrow. Uh, 5:05pm."The woman behind the counter said, Sam and Gem looking at her like she was insane.

"Tomorrow? There's gotta be another way."Sam said, looking at the bus schedule as if he was hoping there was a mistake.

"Well there is, buy a car."The woman said, looking at Sam with bored eyes which made Sam scoff and reach down, picking up his bag.

Gem sighed and turned around, glancing back and noticing that Sam was watching as people boarded another bus before turning and looking at her while shaking his head. Sam sighed and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, scanning through his contacts until he came to Dean's number. He debated on calling his older brother while Gem looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey."A woman said, drawing their attention to her which made Sam tilt his head to the side when he saw that it was the woman they met on the road.

Gem glanced at Sam as he put away his cell phone, shaking her head and sitting down on one of the plastic chairs. Sam smiled as he walked over to the woman.

"Hey."He said, smiling as the woman rolled her eyes playfully and shook her leg lightly from where she was sitting on the floor, using her bag as a seat.

"You again."The woman said, raising an eyebrow as Sam frowned lightly.

"What happened to your ride?"He asked, watching as Gem shook her head and stood, going over to the vending machine and paying for a soda.

"You were right. That guy was shady. Was all hands. I cut him loose."She said, making Sam nod his head and smirk lightly before looking off to the side and watching as more people boarded another bus.

"What's the matter?"The woman asked, looking up at Sam with interest as Gem walked back over and handed Sam a soda.

"Just trying to get to California."Sam answered, looking at the woman as she looked at him with disbelief.

"No way."She said, her voice full of surprise even though Gem shivered as she got an uneasy feeling.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding his head lightly as Gem opened her can of soda and took a deep drink.

"Me too."The woman said, uncrossing her legs and standing up, making her way over to them.

"You know, next bus isn't until tomorrow."She said, looking up at Sam and glancing slightly at Gem.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem."Sam said, smiling lightly and shaking his head.

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?"The woman asked, looking at Sam with confusion in her eyes.

"Just something I've…I mean, we've, been looking for. For a long time."Sam said, smiling lightly as he looked at Gem before opening his own soda and taking a drink.

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait for one more day, right?"The woman asked, smiling as Sam chuckled which made Gem roll her eyes.

"I'm Meg."The woman said, finally introducing herself as she held out her hand.

"Sam and this is Gem."Sam said, taking Meg's hand and shaking it.

-------

Harry shooed Dean into the small diner, telling the older Winchester that he had to contact Gem and let him know that he was well and back. Dean smiled and wished him luck, having a feeling that Gem would blow her top at him when he called. Harry sighed as he watched Dean walk into the building, walking over to the Impala and climbing in so he wouldn't be heard.

{Hey Gem. I'm alright and with Dean.}He sent, wincing when he heard Gems shriek.

{Just where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer me?}Gem demanded, making Harry cover his ears out of reflex.

{Sorry, but I needed to talk to Charlie alone.}He answered, feeling her anger at him being gone without telling them and her happiness that he was back.

{What was so important that you couldn't have told us?}Gem asked, impatience in her voice as she questioned her brother.

{He's dying Gem…Lucian gave him my number because….he's dying of an old wound from the war and from a broken heart. He hasn't gotten over me sis.}Harry said, sadness in his voice as he felt Gem's shock.

{Oh Harry….I'm so sorry.}Gem said, Harry nodding his head even though she wasn't there to see him.

{I took his soul before I left. He wanted me to free him and it was the least I could do…god Gem, I feel like I killed him!}Harry said, placing his head in his hands as he sobbed.

{Harry James Potter! You did not kill Charlie. You told him to move on because you knew he could. It was his choice to move on or not. Don't you dare blame yourself.}Gem said, her voice strong as she scolded her brother.

{I know, but can't help it. You should have seen him Gem, he looked so happy to see me. I had to turn him down twice about spending at least one night with him. It wouldn't have been right or fair for him. He looked so torn when I had to leave.}Harry said, sighing as he slowly calmed down.

{Hang in there Harry, I know you can. Just help Dean and try to keep him out of trouble. That's what I'm currently trying to do with Sam.}Gem said, making Harry chuckle.

{I'll talk to you later.}Harry said, smiling as he cut off the connection.

He looked up and blinked when he saw an officer enter the diner, raising an eyebrow as Dean soon came out a few minutes later followed by the officer. Dean quickly headed over to the Impala and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the car and quickly driving out of the town. Harry looked at him with questioning eyes as the cop followed them in his car, pulling over once they were outside of the town.

"What the hell happened in there?"He demanded, making Dean sigh as they went to another town for the time being.

"Long story short. I went in there to talk to the couple, tried to warn them and the owner called the sheriff on me."Dean said, making Harry sigh and roll his eyes.

"Only you Dean."He muttered, making Dean smack him upside the head.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So, what, are---? Are you on some kind of vacation or something?"Sam asked, sitting across from Meg in the bus station while Gem dozed on the floor in her own corner.

"Yeah right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me."Meg said, both her and Sam chuckling at her remark before Sam glanced towards Gem who shifted on her side.

"No. I had to…get away from my family."Meg said, leaning her arms on the table as Sam tilted his head to the side lightly.

"Why?"He asked, wanting to know more about Meg.

"I love my parents, and they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart, but not smart enough to scare away a husband. No. It's just…because my family said so. I'm supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead."Meg said, watching as Sam smiled slightly and shook his head in amazement.

"I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."Meg said, laughing lightly as she looked at her hands.

"No. No, it's okay. I—I know how you feel. Remember that brother I—I mentioned before, that we were road-tripping with? It—It's, uh,---It's kind of the same deal."Sam said, looking at Gem with soft eyes as Meg tilted her head and looked at him.

"That's why you two aren't riding with him anymore?"Meg asked, also glancing at Gem who sat up and stretched her arms above her head while Sam nodded his head lightly.

"Here's to us. The food might be bad and the beds might be hard, but at least we are living our own lives. And nobody else's."Meg said, raising her beer bottle as Sam did the same while Gem wandered over blinking sleepily.

-------

Harry yawned softly as Dean drove back into town, rubbing at his eyes and shifting in the car seat. They had found a motel to stay at and get some sleep before deciding that it would be best if they went back into Burkitsville during the night. Dean had roused Harry from a pleasant sleep which was the reason why Harry was still so damn tired.

"Come on Harry, you need to be awake incase the couple needs help."Dean said, glancing at the Death Angel as Harry nodded lightly.

"Yeah well, I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I've left."Harry grumbled, looking out the window as they drove through the town.

"Where are we going?"He asked, sitting up straighter and looking around in confusion.

"The orchard, I have a feeling that the couple is in it and in danger."Dean said, pressing his foot harder against the gas to speed up.

Harry and Dean looked on in worry and horror as they saw the couple's car stopped alongside the road near the orchard. Dean quickly cut the engine as Harry jumped out of the car followed but the hunter. Together they raced into the orchard where they found the scared and frightened couple running away. They stepped out from behind a few trees, having looked around.

"Get back to your car."Dean ordered, holding up his shotgun as the couple looked at him before turning their heads to side as the scarecrow came towards them.

"Go! Go!"Dean said, the couple running past him as Dean and Harry faced the scarecrow.

"I don't know of anything that would destroy this Dean!"Harry said, pulling on Dean's coat and dragging the Winchester back as Dean fired at the damn thing.

They both turned tail and ran, Dean reloading the gun before turning his arm and head and firing again, but the rock salt had no effect. They raced outside of the orchard, Dean quickly pulling Harry the rest of the way when the Death Angel tripped. Harry and Dean stood in front of the couple, Dean raising the shotgun and keeping it trained on the entrance.

"What?"The man asked, all of them looking towards the orchard with confusion and fear when they couldn't see the scarecrow.

"What---? What the hell was that?"The man finished, looking at Dean as his wife clung to his arm.

"Don't ask."Dean said, keeping his gun trained on the orchard as Harry looked around franticly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"The scarecrow climbed off of its cross?"Sam asked, narrowing his eyes in slight worry and fear for his brother as Gem walked over and leaned in to listen.

They were still at the bus station, though it was currently night. Meg was sleeping, using her packs as a pillow much like Gem had done. Gem titled her head to the side as Sam looked at her with shocked eyes, both of them wondering what the hell was going on with their brothers.

'I'm telling. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town.'Dean responded, making Gem shake her head lightly as she heard Harry snort in the background.

"It didn't kill the couple did it?"Sam asked, glancing at Gem before looking at Meg to make sure she didn't wake up.

"No. I can cope without you, you know…though I do have Harry here now."Dean said, glancing at Harry who raised an eyebrow at him.

"So something must be animating it. A spirit."Sam said, listening closely to Dean while Gem sat down next to him and listened in.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A pagan god, anyway."Dean said, looking at Harry who placed his feet on the dash and smacked them, making Harry glare at him.

"What makes you say that?"Sam asked, glancing at Gem who looked around with a bored expression.

"The annual cycle of its killings. And the fact that its victims are always a man, and a woman, like some kind of fertility rite. And you should see the locals, the way they treated this couple. Fattening them up like a Christmas turkey."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry slowly inched his feet back onto the dash board.

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims."Sam answered, shaking his head as Gem stood up and walked over to Meg, patting her pockets for a sharpie.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god."Dean said, looking at Harry and smacking the Death Angels feet once more.

"So a god possesses a scarecrow—"Sam started, Gem looking dejected when she couldn't find a sharpie so she wandered over to Sam and got onto his chair, sitting on the back and staring at his hair while twirling a hair tie.

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice and for another year, the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread."Dean said, glancing at Harry who seemed to be sulking in his seat.

"You know which god you're dealing with?"Sam asked, blinking when he felt Gem's fingers messing with his hair, though he didn't do anything about it.

"Nope, not yet. Harry said he might have some ideas but I don't know."Dean said, ducking when Harry went to smack him upside the head again.

"You figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."Sam said, narrowing his eyes when he felt his hair being pulled back, having a feeling that Gem was up to something.

"I know. We're actually on our way to a local community college. I got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research."Dean said, smiling lightly when he heard Sam chuckle softly.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."Sam said, a smile on his lips as Gem grinned at her work, Sam's hair now in pigtails.

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually…Uh….Ahem, I want you to know…I mean, don't think…"Dean said, struggling to get the words out as Harry watched him with faint amusement.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."Sam said, looking at the tiles as he listened to Dean struggle.

"Sam…you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."Dean said, making Sam smile on the other end and look shocked.

"You serious?"Sam asked, Gem sliding into the seat next to him and leaning close so she could hear what Dean was saying.

"You've always known what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad, and you always have. Hell, I wish I—Anyway…I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."Dean said, making Harry smile as he looked at him.

"I don't even know what to say."Sam said, his voice showing how surprised he was at Dean's praise.

"Say you'll take care of yourself."Dean said, nodding his head as he continued to drive.

"I will."Sam promised, narrowing his eyes lightly as he rested a hand on his head, feeling his hair.

"Call me when you find Dad."Dean said, glancing at Harry who closed his eyes and rested his head back.

"Okay. Bye, Dean."Sam said, listening as Dean hung up the phone before doing the same.

Gem eeped and scurried away as Sam turned and looked at her, fury in his eyes as he took out the pigtails from his hair. He sighed and turned around when he heard something from the side, watching as Meg woke up and looked at him with confusion. She stood up and grabbed her bag, walking over to Sam and sitting next to him while Gem watched from a safe distance.

"Who was that?"Meg asked, setting her bag down and shifting through it.

"My brother."Sam said, his voice tight from what Dean had told him, still trying to process what his older brother had told him.

"What'd he say?"Meg asked, looking at Sam before looking back down at her bag as Sam looked at her.

"Goodbye."Sam said, sadness in his eyes and voice as Gem walked over and knelt down beside him.

------

"It's not every day that I get a research question on pagan idolatry."The professor said, leading Dean down the stairs of the small college.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby."Dean said, looking at the aged professor and hoping that Harry would be alright in the car.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?"The professor asked, looking back at Dean as they continued down the stairs.

"Mm-hm."Dean said, nodding his head lightly which made the professor frown lightly.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't known for its pagan worship."The professor said, raising an eyebrow as he continued to lead Dean towards his office.

"Well what if it was imported? Like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"Dean asked, wanting to know more about the area and hoping that his theory was right.

"Yeah."The professor said, nodding his head lightly and looking down at the floor.

"Like that town near here, Burkitsville, where are their ancestors from?"Dean asked, the professor turning his head to look at him as they walked down the hall.

"Northern Europe, I believe. Scandinavia."The professor said, nodding his head lightly as he remembered the town.

"What could you tell me about those pagan gods?"Dean asked, looking at the professor with interest in his eyes.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddess."The professor said, chuckling lightly as he looked at Dean.

"I'm actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard."Dean said, the professor pausing in his steps as Dean looked at him.

They continued to the professor's office, while outside Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Dean had actually let him drive this time, which had nearly made him have a heart attack. Dean and claimed that it was because he was getting tired of driving for the time being and he also wanted to take a small nap before visiting the professor. Harry yawned and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes slowly. He just hoped that Dean wouldn't get into too much trouble.

----------

Dean watched as the professor picked up a large, old book and set it down on the desk, raising an eyebrow at the sheer size of the book. He had a feeling that it would take awhile for them to find the god that he was looking for, and that thought nearly made him groan. The professor opened the book and flipped through a few pages, peering at the words.

"A woods god. Well, let's see."The professor said, flipping another page slowly as Dean leaned closer and looked at the pictures.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?"Dean asked, pointing to the picture of what appeared to be a scarecrow hanging on its cross in a field.

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se."The professor said, taking off his glasses as he looked at the page.

"The V—Vanir?"Dean asked, reading the page before looking up at the professor who nodded meaning he got the name right.

"The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. The villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice, one male and one female.' Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"Dean asked, looking up at the professor after he was done reading the passage about the picture.

"Well, I suppose."The professor said, smiling with slight confusion and suspicion in his eyes.

"This particular Vanir, its energy sprung from a sacred tree?"Dean asked, looking at the professor who chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Well, pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."The professor said, looking at Dean as Dean stood upright.

"So, what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?"Dean asked, looking at the professor as thoughts ran through his mind.

"Son…these are just legends we're discussing here."The professor said, chuckling lightly as he looked at Dean with slight worry.

"Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen thank you very much."Dean said, holding out his hand to the professor.

"Glad I could help."The professor said, smiling lightly at he shook Dean's hand.

"All right."Dean said, walking over to the door and opening it.

The professor watched as Dean fell to the ground after the sheriff hit Dean in the head with the butt of his rifle, an evil smirk on his face as he looked at the sheriff. The sheriff panted lightly as he lowered his gun and looked at the fallen form of Dean before looking at the professor.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, watching with wide eyes as the sheriff and an elderly man carried Dean out of the building. He snarled softly as they loaded into the back of the cop car, waiting until they had taken off before tearing after them at a distance. He couldn't believe their luck, and thoughts about what was going on were flashing through his mind as they entered the town once more. Harry parked a few miles away and got out of the Impala, thanking his powers once more as he followed the sheriff and the man.

Dean was placed in the cellar of the shop where Emily and her aunt and uncle worked, Harry watching as Dean was locked in. He followed as many of the elders came out of their houses, gathering around as the sheriff explained what had happened at the college. Harry's eyes grew wide as many of them suggested sacrificing Dean and Emily to the god.

"You do understand, Harley? All of us here, it's—It's our responsibility to protect the town."One of the men said, looking at Emily's uncle as the rain continued to fall, their umbrella's protecting them from it.

"I understand. Better than all of you. I'm the one that gives them the directions. I'm the one that sends them down to the orchard."Harley said, looking at the group with a panicked expression.

"Harley, please."The sheriff said, shaking his head as he tried to get the man to understand.

"We all close our doors, look the other way; pretend we can't hear the screams. But this is different. This—This is murder."Harley said, looking around with stunned eyes while Harry nearly growled with anger.

"It's angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight's the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance."Emily's aunt said, looking around the group.

"If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her?"Harley asked, looking at his wife who looked at the others.

-----

"Aunt Stacey, Uncle Harley, please."Emily begged, Dean looking up as the hatch to the cellar door was opened.

Emily sobbed as her uncle led her down into the cellar, looking at Dean before releasing his niece. Dean watched as Emily's uncle hurried up the stairs, his eyes filled with hate before he spotted Harry who slipped past everyone and hurried down the stairs towards him.

"Why are you doing this?"Emily asked, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her aunt and uncle.

"For the common good."Her aunt said, her and sheriff closing the doors and locking them once more.

Dean looked at Emily in the dark before feeling Harry touch his arm. He sighed as Emily pressed against him, winding an arm around her as she continued to cry in fear.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, our bus came in."Meg said, looking towards Sam and Gem as she put on her back pack and grabbed her others bags while Sam was on his phone.

Gem frowned when she couldn't reach Harry, looking at Sam and hoping that he was having better luck in contacting Dean. She bit her lower lip as Sam ended the call, having the feeling that something was wrong with their brothers. She knew Harry was prone to not answer her when she tried contacting him, but Dean never ignored a call.

"You better catch it. We gotta go."Sam said, standing up and slinging his back pack over his shoulder as Gem did the same.

"Go where?"Meg asked, alarm written on her face as Sam looked at Gem.

"Burkitsville."Sam and Gem said in unison, making Meg look at them with awe.

"Sam. Wait."Meg said, hurrying over as they started walking out of the station.

"I've been trying to call my brother and Gem's brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting their voice mails."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked down at Meg.

"Maybe their phones are turned off."Meg said, looking at the floor before looking at Sam with a meek face.

"No, that's not like them. Meg, I think they might be in trouble."Sam said, having glanced back at Gem who was waiting by the door.

"What kind of trouble?"Meg asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry. Look, I don't want you to miss you're bus."Sam said, gesturing towards the front desk.

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why? Because he won't pick up his phone?"Meg asked, shaking her head lightly as Gem rolled her eyes.

"Sam, Gem. Come. With me, to California."Meg said, adding Gem's name as an afterthought which made Gem snort.

"We can't. I'm sorry."Sam said, shaking his head as Gem walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why not?"Meg asked, seeming to pout as she peered at Sam.

"He's my family."Sam said, turning and walking away with Gem by his side, leaving Meg standing where she was.

-----

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?"Emily asked, her and Harry(who is still invisible to anyone other than Dean) watching as Dean slammed against the door leading out of the cellar.

"Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier I guess."Dean said, walking down and standing by Harry who placed a hand on the middle of his back.

"You really didn't know about this…did you?"Dean asked, looking at Emily with worried eyes as Harry lightly rubbed his back.

"About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this."Emily said, scoffing lightly as she started pacing.

"Well you better start believing; because I'm gonna need your help."Dean said, looking at Emily as she turned around to face him.

"Okay."She said, nodding lightly which made Harry smile.

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree."Dean said, looking at Emily who narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What tree?"She asked, shaking her head as she looked at Dean.

"Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect. You know, like it was sacred."Dean said, hoping that Emily knew something so they wouldn't be totally lost.

"There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."Emily said, walking over to Dean and stopping when she was in front of him.

"Is it in the orchard?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I don't know where."Emily said, shaking her head lightly.

They all looked up as the door to the cellar was opened, blinking rapidly so they would get used to the bright light. Harry pressed his hand against Dean's arm, silently telling him that he would get help before hurrying up the stairs. Dean and Emily looked at the town's elders looked down at them, all having shot guns pointed at them.

"It's time."Emily's aunt said, Dean and Emily looking at each other with worry.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"How many people have you killed sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?"Dean asked, wincing as his hands were tied to one of the many trees in the orchard.

"We don't kill them."The sheriff said, looking down at Dean with hatred.

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?"Dean asked, turning his head to the side as the sheriff walked away and grabbed his gun.

"Uncle Harley, please."Emily said, looking at her uncle with scared eyes as she was also tied to a tree.

"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you."Harley said, crouching down beside his niece.

"Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you."Stacy said, her voice cracking as she also looked at her niece.

"I'm your family."Emily said, turning her head to look at her aunt.

"Sweetheart…that's what sacrifice means. Giving something up something you love, for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one."Stacy said, crouching down and stroking Emily's hair.

She stood up and looked at Harley who had picked up his gun. Harley moved away from the tree, heading back towards the cars as the others watched him before following. Thoughts raced through Dean's mind as everyone left, leaving him and Emily sitting on the ground by the trees, their hands tied to the trees.

"Hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!"He shouted, glaring as they all left.

"So, what's the plan?"Emily asked, watching as Dean struggled against his ties, grunting as they cut into his wrists.

"I'm working on it."Dean said, pausing in his struggling and taking a breath.

------

"You don't have a plan, do you?"Emily asked, looking around now that it was dark, listening to the cricket's chirping in the distance.

"I'm working on it. Can you see?"Dean asked, turning his head to the side and trying to peer though the low branches towards the scarecrow.

"What?"Emily asked, looking at Dean with curiosity.

"Is he moving yet?"Dean asked, still trying to look through the branches.

"I can't see. Oh, my God. Oh, my God!"Emily said, her voice getting higher as footsteps sounded while Dean started to struggle against his ties once more.

"Dean?"A voice asked, making Dean turned his head to the side and stop struggling when he hear Sam say his name.

Dean sighed and gasped in relief as Sam looked behind him towards the middle of the orchard while Harry and Gem hurried over. Dean smiled as Sam hurried over to him and worked at his ties while Gem and Harry worked at Emily's now that they were allowing themselves to be seen.

"Oh, I take everything back I said. I am so happy to see you. Come on."Dean said, trying to help Sam with getting the knots undone.

"How'd you get here?"He asked, wincing as the rope cut into his wrists slightly.

I, uh…I stole a car."Sam said, glancing at Dean before working more on the ties while Gem nodded her head in agreement.

"That's my boy."Dean said, laughing at Sam's answer while Emily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."Dean said, pulling his hands free as Sam looked back at the empty cross.

"What scarecrow?"Sam asked, Emily pulling her hands free as Dean got to his feet and looked at the cross, worry showing on his face as he and Sam looked at each other.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry, Sam, Gem, Dean and Emily jogged though the orchard, trying to keep an eye out for anything that was moving and also for the tree that would end everything. Dean and Harry kept glancing back, straining to see thought the darkness that hid things from the group.

"All right. Now, this sacred tree you're talking about, it's the source of its power. So let's find it and burn it."Sam said, all of them breathing hard and panting as they hurried through the orchard.

"In the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leatherface catches up."Dean said, stopping at the sound of twigs snapping before flashlights shinned on them and guns cocked.

They turned and looked, watching fearfully as everyone was gathered around them, blocking them all from escaping the orchard. Gem gripped onto Harry's arm tightly as she looked at Emily's aunt and uncle, Dean grabbing Emily's arm.

"This way."He said, stopping when he saw that they were completely cut off from escape.

They looked around fearfully as a groan echoed through the orchard, Emily's breathing speeding up as she looked at her aunt and uncle with panicked eyes. Harry nearly growled as the group slowly closed in around them, making sure they couldn't escape.

"Please let us go."Emily said, shaking her head as she pleaded to her uncle.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise."Harley said, his voice strained as he looked at his niece.

"Please!"Emily pleaded, her eyes filled with terror.

"Emily! You have to let him take you. You have to—"Harley said, grunting as a hook pierced his heart, Stacy screaming at the sight of her husband falling to the ground as the scarecrow came up behind them.

Emily screamed and turned her face into Dean's chest as Gem did the same with Harry. Dean and Sam looked on in horror as the scarecrow wrapped an arm around Stacy's neck and hooked Harley's ankle, dragging them away as the other scattered.

"Come on, come on. Let's go."Dean said, pushing Emily away and grabbing her hand.

They all ran through the orchard, heading towards the road as Stacy's screams echoed through the orchard. Once they reached the edge of the orchard, they turned around and looked through the dark trees, their ears straining to hear anything that was moving through the orchard since the screaming stopped. Harry sighed and placed a hand on Dean and Sam's shoulders, nodding his head as he turned and led Gem to the Impala.

-------

Harry sighed and looked around the orchard now that it was the next day, shaking his head lightly when all the apple trees swayed lightly in the small breeze, already looking healthier. Emily and Dean led the way through the orchard, Sam following with a can of gasoline so they could burn the tree. They paused and looked around; Emily and Dean spotting a different tree which made Sam look to where they were looking. Emily looked at Dean and nodded, walking over to it. Harry tilted his head to the side and shivered when he saw the markings on the tree, Gem pressing against his side as Sam walked over to the tree.

Harry and Gem watched as Sam poured gasoline over the trunk and bark of the tree while Dean bent down and picked up a long branch. He pulled out a lighter and lit the top of the branch as Emily looked at him and reached out to take the new torch.

"Let me."She said, looking at Dean who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die."Dean said, letting Emily take the torch and face the tree.

"Good."Emily said, walking over to the tree as Sam moved behind her and stood next to Dean.

Emily stopped and looked at the tree before throwing the torch by the tree, watching as the fire spread and the flames licked at the tree, catching onto the gasoline. Gem sighed and leaned against Harry who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sam turned his head and glanced at Dean, Dean looking at him and nodding slightly. At least no one would be getting hurt anymore.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean stood in front of the bus, watching Emily as she boarded. They had driven her to the bus station since she no longer wanted to live in the town now that she knew its dark secrets. In fact, when they were going through the town, they noticed that a lot of people were leaving but a few were staying. Emily paused and looked out the windshield, smiling at Sam and Dean before turning and finding a seat. Harry and Gem got out of the Impala and walked over, watching as the bus pulled out and drove away.

"Think she's gonna be alright?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who shook his head lightly, not really knowing what was going to happen.

"I hope so."Dean said, looking at Harry who smiled lightly at him while Sam watched the bus.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Dean once more.

"What will happen to the town will have to be punishment enough."Dean said, looking at Sam before walking back towards the Impala with Harry and Gem leading the way.

"So…can I drop you off somewhere?"Dean asked, tilting his head in Sam's direction as Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No, I think you're stuck with me."Sam said, making Dean raise an eyebrow and turn to look at him.

"What made you change your mind?"He asked, looking at his younger brother with slight shock while Harry and Gem smiled.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But Jess and Mom, they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me, we're all that's left. So, uh, if we're gonna see this through…we're gonna do it together."Sam said, smiling lightly at Dean who had nodded his head while he spoke but Harry and Gem had raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful. Come on."Dean said, looking at his younger brother and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, chuckling as Sam brushed his hand off.

"You should be kissing my ass. You were dead meat dude."Sam said, smiling as Dean walked to the driver's side of the Impala and got in.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan. I'd have gotten out."Dean said, watching as Sam paused by the passenger's door.

"Right."Sam said, grinning lightly but turning his head towards the station before getting in the car.

"Can we finally find somewhere to sleep and perhaps some food? I'm starving."Gem said, leaning forward in the back seat and peering at Sam and Dean.

"Sure, I think we all need some rest."Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror and looking at Harry who met his eyes.

Harry smiled softly at Dean and nodded, making Dean smile back minutely before starting the Impala and taking off. Gem titled her head to the side when she saw Harry smiling, shrugging lightly and leaning back in the seat. Sam yawned lightly and leaned back, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Harry looked out the window and sighed softly, his eyes clouding when he thought of all that had happened.

Meanwhile Lucian was looking through one of his many books on demon's who escaped and were walking the Earth, pausing when he came to a page and saw a name lit up. His eyes widened and the book was set down onto the desk, Lucian rushing out. The name Meg was lit in bright white letters, standing out against the normal black text of the names around it.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Ducks behind boulder and peeks head up) I'm so sorry that it took longer to get this chapter posted, but it only took so long because I was writing the first chapter of Blind Love Blind Faith and also my side has started to hurt and won't go away so it hurt whenever I move. The chapters will take longer to post but I will try and get them out as soon as I can. Homecoming week is here and so I will be busy but never fear I will not be so busy as to forget to write. The next chapter is Faith, where a lot of things will happen to Sam, Dean, Harry and Gem. Hehehe, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! I will be happy to answer any questions you might have.


	8. Chapter 8 Faith

(Smiles) I'm back and sorry for not updating quicker but I had to update Blind Love Blind Faith which took me longer than normal since I've been loaded down with homework and homecoming this last week. I also got some good advice from one of my reviewers and so I will be changing thing in the chapters so that it involves Harry and Gem more than it has been. Thank you all who did review and have been waiting for this chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, neither of them.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 8. Faith.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry yawned as he woke up, sitting up slowly and looking out the window of the motel room that all of them were sharing, and by all, he met all. Sam and Dean were sharing one bed, which was funny seeing as how Dean was six foot, and Sam was six foot four. Dean had protested and said that Harry and Gem should get their own motel room, but it was right after the incident with the Vanir they had decided to crash and relax for a day or two.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"Sam asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes as Harry turned to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you."Harry said, smiling as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem different ever since you came back."Sam said, his voice hushed as he stood up and walked over to the Death Angel, looking at Harry with worry.

"Things aren't easy for Death Angels, even more when there are people who are still attached."Harry said, slipping in the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Harry awake again?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as Sam jumped and spun around.

"Oh…you startled me. Yeah, Harry is up again."Sam said, walking over to the bed and sitting down carefully since Dean was still asleep.

"He's been having a hard time since he visited Charlie. It's not easy when someone who you loved is alive and still loves you. Harry had to take Charlie's soul, even though he stilled loved him, he told him to move on and get over his death."Gem said, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"What do you mean? Harry looked fine since we've met him."Sam asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Gem.

"Harry had to take the souls of his family and now of his lover. Lucian gives him these reaps so that he can let go of his past. I have an easier time because my family died a long time ago, but it is lingering for Harry because he is still young and wizards live for hundreds of years."Gem said, blinking when Dean slowly sat up, groaning softly.

"You think you could keep it down? Some people like to sleep in."Dean said, glaring at Sam and Gem who blushed.

Gem looked up as Harry came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he headed towards his bags. She sneakily looked towards Dean and smirked when she saw that the older Winchester was trying not to stare at Harry as her brother knelt down and shifted through his clothes. Gem's eyes widened when Harry pulled out a shrunken box and resized it. She got up and walked over as Harry set the box down and pulled out a crystal bowl. Sam and Dean slowly got up and peered at the bowl from behind Harry, Sam's eyebrow raising when he saw that the bowl was filled with a whitish liquid.

"What is that?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as he looked at Harry and Gem.

"It's a Pensieve; I can store my memories in them and look them over whenever I want to. Other people can look at them as well."Harry said, reaching into his bag again and pulling out his clothing.

Dean and Sam watched as Harry walked into the bathroom while Gem shook her head and moved back to her bed. Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow before looking back at the Pensieve. He glanced back at Gem and sighed when he saw that she was asleep again before turning and reaching out a hand to touch the surface of the memories.

"No, Dean! Those are Harry's memories, who knows what he has seen."Sam said, reaching out and grasping his brother's hand.

"That's the reason why I want to see them. We don't exactly know about Harry except what he told us. Come on Sam, you can't tell me that you're not curious about Harry's past."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he saw Sam struggling.

Sam sighed and nodded, still clutching Dean's hand as his brother touched the surface of the Pensive with his other hand. Dean and Sam cried out as they were jerked forward, closing their eyes. Dean and Sam tensely opened their eyes, gasping as they looked around.

--------

Dean and Sam watched as Harry walked through the street feeling a tugging at their legs made them follow. They both noticed that Harry seemed a lot younger, but still had a haunted look on his face. Harry sighed and looked at a small note that he pulled out of a pocket, before looking at the numbers on the houses.

"What is he doing?"Dean asked, frowning when Harry stopped in front of a house and looked up at the windows, one of which was lit even during the late hour.

"I'm not sure, come on."Sam said, following Harry as the Death Angel walked up the drive and moved though the door.

Dean and Sam paused before slowly reaching a hand towards the front door, their eyes widening when their hands went straight through the wood. They walked through the door and looked around, wincing when they felt a sharp pulling feeling at their legs. Dean looked around, watching as an older man sat at the kitchen table surrounded by bottles of beer and different mixes. Sam nodded up the stairs and hurried up, Dean following him.

They followed the pulling feeling down the hall and entered the last bedroom in the hall. Dean and Sam froze when they saw Harry crouched down beside the bed of two small children, both of which were covered in bruises and welts. Sam sucked in a breath as Harry reached out and touched both of the children, a mist following his hands before he stepped away. Dean closed his eyes as the children shivered before their chests stopped moving.

"What happened mister?"Asked a small voice, making Dean open his eyes and watch with Sam as the two children stood in front of Harry, their backs to their bodies.

"I ended the pain; he will no longer hurt you."Harry said, smiling softly as tears slowly streamed down his face.

"Michael…I see mommy!"The girl said, tugging on her brother's hand and pointing towards the window.

Michael and the girl grasped hands and ran towards the window, disappearing in a flash of light. Dean and Sam looked at Harry, watching as the man walked over and gently shut the children's eyes. Lucian stepped from the shadows and pulled his son against his chest, the scene fading and mist swirling around the brothers.

"I never thought about the emotion that Harry must feel…what with the war and everything. He had to watch as everyone around him died and now…"Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he remembered the scenes of Harry growing up when he was alive.

"It makes you wonder, how Harry can still be as caring and loving as he is right now after seeing so much hate."Dean said, shivering as he remembered the memory of the final battle.

It was truly amazing on how Harry had kept his sanity after being exposed to all the bloodshed and pain during the war. Dean had thought that being a hunter meant that you had seen nearly everything, but the sight of seeing wizards fighting against each other made his stomach churn. Now the brothers knew where Harry had gotten all of his scars, keep sakes of the battles the young man had fought. A tugging at their shoulders jerked the brothers out of their thoughts, gasping as the feeling of being pulled through water surrounded them before they looked around, seeing that they were standing in the motel room.

Sam looked guilty as Harry released their shoulders, glancing at Dean and noticing that Dean had a hardened look in his eyes. He frowned and tilted his head to the side as Dean reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the Death Angel close and leaning his head so that his mouth was against Harry's ear. Sam tilting his head to the side as Harry seemed to sag against Dean's chest as his brother wrapped his arms around the thin man.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, his mind wandering over the last few days. He was glad that he had allowed Sam and Dean to look though his memories, knowing that it helped improve their relationship. He knew that the brothers had been wondering about him and what his background was save for them knowing that he was a war hero and a wizard. Harry smiled softly as he remembered what Dean told him, opening his eyes and watching as Dean drove them towards the house that held rumors of a Rawhead, which was currently was taking children and killing them. Dean and Sam looked at the old house, Sam looking at Harry and Gem and raising an eyebrow.

"You two stay here in case something goes wrong. If we come out running then Harry, you take the wheel and get us out of here as soon as we get in."Sam said, Harry nodding his head as Dean parked the car and got outside.

Harry slipped into the driver's seat and made sure that Dean didn't take the keys, knowing very well that even though he had driven before, the older Winchester still didn't trust him. Gem sighed and got into the passenger's seat, both her and Harry looking towards the house as Sam and Dean hurried towards it.

"I hope everything goes alright."Gem said, her worry mounting when she remembered the reports on what was inside the house.

"If something goes wrong we have to take them to the hospital."Harry said, Gem turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! My healing spells are weak because I haven't used them and I don't even know if I can still cast them. We aren't supposed to use our feathers either."Harry said, looking at Gem as she slowly nodded and bowed her head.

They waited and watched the house eagerly, both of them itching to get out and hurry into the house to make sure everything was alright. Gem gasped as Sam came running out with two dirty and battered children in his arms. She got out and quickly opened the back seat, smiling as the children climbed inside and curled up shivering but safe.

"Where's Dean."Harry said, his eyes wide with fear as Sam looked at him.

"Inside."Sam said, blinking as Harry tore into the house, Gem looking after her brother with worry.

Harry sprinted through the small house, heading towards the basement where the tugging came from. He had been right to place monitoring spells on the brothers, having had a bad feeling about the hunt from the day they found it on the internet. Harry jumped the last two steps, looking around wildly in the darkness. His heart stopped when he saw Dean laying on the floor of the basement, eyes closed and chest hardly rising.

"Dean! Dean get up!"Harry cried, hurrying over and dropping to his knees.

He looked at the dead corpse of the Rawhead that had taken the children, spotting the taser which connected to the corpse and went to Dean. Harry instantly understood what happened, and he hurriedly picked Dean up in his arm, not bothered by the weight as he hurried up the stairs.

Sam and Gem looked up, their eyes wide when they saw Harry carrying Dean out of the house. Sam hurried forward but Harry barked at him to drive, placing Dean in the backseat where the children moved over before climbing in after Dean and hovering over the taller man. Gem looked back, her eyes wide as Harry stared at Dean with fear and worry, before looking at Sam, who was much in the same state. Sam floored it, tearing away from the house and down the road, wanting to get his brother help as soon as possible.

------

Gem looked at Harry with worried eyes, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Sam talked to the police about what happened in the house. Harry had already been questioned, and Gem had just returned from returning the children to their parents, both of which were happy to see that their kids were alive and safe. Sam glanced worriedly at Harry before answering a question, looking back at the police. Harry looked up and stood quickly as a doctor walked down the hall, moving over to Sam with Gem by his side.

"Hey doc, is he—"Sam trailed off, the doctor looking worried for both Sam and Dean.

"He's resting."The doctor said sighing softly and not wanting to deliver the bad news.

"And? What happened?"Harry asked panic filling his voice as the doctor looked at him before looking at Sam.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart is damaged."The doctor said, watching as Gem tightened her hold on Harry.

"How damaged?"Sam asked worry mounting in his voice as he looked at the doctor.

"We've done all we can. We can, uh, try to keep him comfortable at this point, but I give him a couple weeks at most, maybe a month."The doctor said, shaking his head lightly.

"No, no—There's gotta be something you can do. Some kind of treatment--?"Sam asked, fear in his eyes as the doctor shook his head lightly.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."The doctor said, watching as Sam nodded tearfully and hurried past him with Harry and Gem following.

Harry shivered as Gem led him down the hall to Dean's room; both of them letting Sam go in first before following after the younger man. Sam stopped by the curtain, looking at Dean who was lying down in the bed while hooked up to a heart monitor. Harry locked his eyes on Dean's form, noticing right away that Dean was too pale and seemed to be frail and weak as he looked at the TV screen.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible."Dean said, his voice hoarse as he looked up from the TV and at the group.

"I talked to your doctor."Sam said, sighing softly as Dean went back to watching TV.

"That fabric softener teddy bear? Ooh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."Dean said, shaking his head weakly which managed to get a small smile from Harry.

"Dean."Sam said, raising an eyebrow at his older brother, wanting him to understand that this didn't call for sarcasm.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you three are gonna leave town without me."Dean said, turning off the TV and looking at the group who looked at him with shock.

"What are you talking about?"Gem asked, pulling Harry tighter as he shook.

"We're not gonna leave you here."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean looked at Harry with worry and slight longing.

"Hey, you better take care of that car. Or I swear I'll haunt your ass."Dean asked, looking at Sam who shook his head.

"I don't think that's funny."Sam said, looking at his older brother with shock.

"Ah, come on. It's a little funny…"Dean said, smirking lightly as Harry detached himself from Gem and walked over to sit beside him which Sam shook his head and shifted.

"Look, Sammy, what can I say, man? It's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as Sam looked at him with bright eyes.

"Don't talk like that, all right? We still have options."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"What options? Got burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy, but…I'm gonna die. And none of you can stop it."Dean said, watching as Gem turned her head as tears slipped down her cheeks while Sam looked at him with shocked eyes that slowly showed that he was determined.

"Watch me."Sam said, turning around and leaving the room as Dean sighed.

Gem looked at Harry before turning around, knowing that Harry would watch over Dean. She could only wonder what was going through her brother's mind as he sat beside Dean, knowing that he was most likely trying to think of a way to get Dean out of this without giving him one of his feathers. Inside the room Dean looked at Harry, sighing softly when he saw the Death Angel crying.

"Harry, I want you to be the one who takes me."He said, watching as Harry looked at him.

"I can't Dean. I can't take you and you know it!"Harry said, panic and fear in his voice as he looked at the weakened hunter.

"Look Harry, I know you don't want to…but it has to be you."Dean said, grasping the Death Angels hand in his.

Harry let out a choked sob before leaning forward, feeling Dean's other hand move and press against his back. Soon he was lying down beside the hunter, his face pressed against Dean's shoulder as he cried. Dean sighed softly and closed his eyes, and even though he felt as if he were ready to die, he knew that he couldn't stand seeing Harry like this.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean blinked lightly as he looked at Harry, smiling softly as the Death Angel curled into his side. Even though he hated hospitals, for some reason he was alright. Sure it was hard dealing with the fact that he was going to die, but he had done what he could. The last three day's had been hell though, being locked up in the hospital without anything to really do save for talking to Harry. Don't get him wrong, Dean loved talking to Harry, but they were slowly running out of things to talk about. Harry yawned and raised his head smiling sadly at Dean who looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"He asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair as Dean watched him.

"Tired and sore."Dean said, smiling weakly as Harry sighed and frowned lightly.

"I wish I could help, but I can't. While I can stop death, it would mean giving a part of me away."Harry said, lightly rubbing his arms in discomfort.

"Harry, it's alright. I do know that you can help me though. You can help by getting me out of here. I can't stand hospitals."Dean said, shivering lightly as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think Sam would kill me though."Harry said, Dean looking at him with wide eyes.

"I thought Death Angels can't be killed. I mean, you guys are already dead."He said, slowly sitting up and groaning as his chest pulsed with pain.

"We can be killed, but hardly anyone knows how. Here, I can at least ease the pain."Harry said, pressing a hand to Dean's chest and pulling the hunter's pain into his own body slowly.

Dean shuddered as Harry pulled away, watching as the Death Angel rubbed his own chest before standing up. Harry said something about breaking Dean out of the hospital as he left the room, leaving the hunter alone and shaking his head with a slight smirk. He couldn't help but feel something for the slightly younger man, but that something was an area where he didn't want to go down again…he would only end up hurting Harry. Dean shook his head and looked out the window, watching as a few birds flew by, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Dean, come on. I got your clothes and the doc said you can go as long as you take it easy."Harry said, breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"Really, you got me out!"Dean said, his eye brightening as Harry held up his clothes.

----

"Hey, Dad, it's Sam. Uh…You probably won't even get this, but, uh, it's Dean. He's sick and, uh, the doctor said there's nothing they can do. Um…But, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? Um, so don't worry, 'cause I'm, uh, going to do whatever it takes to get him better. All right. Just wanted you to know."Sam said, hanging up his cell phone as Gem shifted though the papers that were strewn across the bed.

"No luck reaching him?"Gem asked, glancing at Sam as the hunter chewed on his nails.

"No, nothing. I swear, whenever we need him, he's not there. It's like he doesn't even care."Sam said, his anger mounting as Gem looked at him.

"Sam, calm down. There's no use getting angry now. Harry's at the hospital with Dean so you and I can look around."Gem said, narrowing her eyes as Sam nodded shakily.

A knock on the door made them look at it, their eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sam slowly got up from the bed, caution in his every move as he walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Harry and Dean. Dean looked at Sam, leaning against Harry heavily as the Death Angel kept an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"Sam asked, shaking his head as he moved to the side while Dean shot a cocky grin at him to hide the pain.

"Harry checked me out."Dean said, wincing and groaning in pain as Sam moved to the side to let them inside.

"Are you crazy?"Sam asked, Gem hurrying from the bed and grasping Deans arm as he looked at his younger brother.

"Oh, I'm not gonna die in a hospital when the nurses aren't even hot."Dean said, smirking lightly as Sam and Gem scoffed at his attitude.

"You know this whole…I laugh in the face of death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."Sam said, shutting the door as Dean rested against Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you slept? You look worse than me."Dean said, moving towards the bed with Harry and Sam helping him.

"We've been looking through books, the internet everything. Sam here has been calling all of your Dad's contacts in the journal."Gem said, watching as Harry raised an eyebrow at her while Dean looked confused.

"For what?"He asked, looking from his brother to Gem.

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, h-he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."Sam said, a grin on his face as Dean sighed.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"Dean asked, making Harry and Gem chuckle lightly.

"I'm not gonna let you die period. We're going."Sam said, Dean sighing and shaking his head as Harry got up to get something to drink.

"Let's all get some sleep first huh? The bus ride here was murder for both me and Dean."Harry said, walking back with two bottles of beer, one of which he gave to Dean while keeping the other for himself.

"What happened?"Gem asked, looking confused as Dean smirked at Harry while Harry blushed.

"Harry boy got asked out by three girls and two men. The girls wanted to know if he would have liked to go back to their place while the men flat out asked him for a good time."Dean said, ducking his head as Harry turned towards him.

"Let's not forget who got asked to play dolls with the little girl while the girl's mother was busy talking to her friend."Harry said, smirking as Dean glared at him while Sam and Gem watched with interest.

"Alright you two! Stop fighting and let's get some sleep. Dean you should shower before going to bed."Sam said, causing the two to blush in shame before nodding their heads in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry, Gem and Dean looked out the windows as Sam drove down a muddy dirt road, looking at all the different people who were parked near a tent. Many people were old, had some type of injury, sickness and much more. Sam found a place to park and cut the engine, Harry and Gem stepping out as Dean slowly opened the passenger side door. Harry hurried over and tried to help him out, only to get rejected. Dean looked over at the tent and spotting a sign Roy Le Grange, Faith Healer.

"I got it. Oh, man, you're a lying bastard. Thought you said we're going to see a doctor?"Dean said, looking at Sam who had walked around in case he needed help.

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal."Sam said, looking at Dean as they all slowly made their way towards the tent with the others.

"I can't believe you brought me to some guy who heals people out of a tent."Dean said, wincing as he walked while Harry watched him with concerned eyes.

"Reverend Le Grange is a great man."A woman said, walking in front of the group, having overheard what Dean had said.

"Hey, yeah, that's nice."Dean said, his temper worsening as they got closer towards the tent while a uncomfortable feeling started to grow inside Harry and Gem, causing them to look at each other with worry.

They passed a man who was trying to defend himself against a cop who wanted him to move or stop protesting. Dean shook his head lightly as he and Sam watched as the man was led away from the tent. Harry stopped and shivered, looking around as he felt something brush up against him. Sam, Dean and Gem stopped, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Don't worry, you guys go on. I'll catch up in a bit."Harry said, waving them away before walking in the other direction.

Gem sighed and couldn't help but worry about Harry, wondering what he had sensed. She turned back to Sam and Dean and rolled her eyes when they started arguing about what was going on currently. She vaguely listened as Dean told Sam that he believed in what he could see before Sam scoffed at his brothers thinking. Gem did stop though when a young woman stopped in front of Dean, smiling up at him.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways."She said, looking at all of them while holding her umbrella to keep the slight drizzle off of her.

"Maybe he does. I think you turned me around on the subject."Dean said, smirking lightly as Sam shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."The woman said, chuckling lightly as she looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam, and Gem."Dean said, holding out his hand with a smile as Harry walked up to them looking worried.

"Layla. So if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"Layla asked, looking at Dean with a smile while Harry looked at her with interest.

"Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for both of us."Dean said, nodding towards Sam who smiled and looked at Layla while Harry introduced himself.

"Come on Layla, it's time to start."An older woman said, wrapping an arm around Layla and leading her away.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways."Dean said, watching as Layla walked inside the tent which cause Harry to lightly smack him upside the head.

They moved into the tent as a man's voice made its self heard. Dean tried to sit in the back, only to have Harry, Gem and Sam move him towards the front. Harry frowned lightly when he saw that Roy was blind, his wonder rising when Roy started speaking and everyone seemed to agree with what he was saying. Sam spotted a cross on the table and frowned lightly, wondering where he had seen it before as Roy continued to speak.

"I-It is the Lord, who does the healing here, friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me to see into people's hearts."Roy said, everyone nodding and agreeing as Dean leaned towards Sam and said something about people's wallets…Harry wasn't paying any attention to the brothers.

"You think so, young man?"Roy asked, making Dean look at him with stunned eyes before glancing at Sam.

"Sorry."Dean said, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we got real sharp ears."Roy said, everyone chuckling as Sam looked at Dean while Roy moved slightly to the side.

"What's your name son?"He asked, Dean looking at him with slight wonder.

"Ahem, Dean."Dean said, wondering what was going on while Gem and Harry shifted, an uneasy feeling growing in their gut.

"Dean. I want---I want you to come up here with me."Roy said, waving his hand in Dean's direction as everyone clapped and cheered.

"No—No, it's okay."Dean said, growing slightly uncomfortable as Sam looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What are you doing?"Sam hissed, looking at Dean as he looked at him.

"Y-You—You've come here to be healed, haven't you?"Roy asked, his wife standing next to him as they waited for Dean.

"Well, yeah, but, uh—uh, maybe you should just pick someone else."Dean said, everyone clapping which made him feel even more undeserving while Sam looked at him.

"Oh, ho. No. I—I didn't—I didn't pick you Dean, the Lord did."Roy said, his wife clapping and looking at her husband as he moved back to where he had been standing before.

"Get up there!"Sam said, looking at Dean who glanced at him, Harry and Gem before slowly standing up.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Dean moved up towards the platform, Roy's wife moving and placing a hand on his back to help him. Harry and Gem glanced at each other before looking back at Dean, Sam tense beside them and wondering if it was going to work.

"You ready?"Roy asked, moving so that he was facing Dean slightly.

"Yeah, look, no disrespect, but, uh, I'm not exactly a believer."Dean said, looking at Roy and trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't offend the crowd.

"You will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends."Roy asked, addressing the crowd which raised their hands and closed their eyes.

Sam looked around as Roy slowly unclasped his hand, he, Harry, Gem and Dean watched as Roy raised his hands. Dean narrowed his eyes lightly as Roy placed a hand on his shoulder before moving the hand to the side of his head. Dean looked at Harry and Sam as if he was asking them what this was going to do before Roy started muttering. Dean blinked and swayed on his feet, feeling heavy before going to his knees. Sam and Harry made to get up and help Dean, but Gem grabbed their arms, holding them back. Dean swayed and closed his eyes, falling to his side as everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Dean!"Harry called, Gem, Sam, and him spring to their feet and hurrying over.

Harry crouched beside Dean as Sam did the same, the younger Winchester shaking Dean so he would wake up. Gem and Harry gasped as a constricting feel enclosed them, looking around and shivering as they felt the feeling of chains or rope touch them and wrap around them before it disappeared. Dean gasped and slowly raised his head, looking at Roy and spotting a dark haired man with sad eyes standing behind Roy before disappearing.

-------

"So you really feel okay?"Sam asked, moving away from the door of the hospital room and walking towards his brother who was sitting on the examining table.

"I feel fine Sam."Dean said, thinking about what he saw and how wrong it had felt when he was healed.

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should have heart trouble, but, uh, still it's strange, it does happen."The doctor said, stopping in front of Dean and looking at him before looking down at her sheet.

"What do you mean, 'strange'?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as he looked at the doctor, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, just yesterday, a young guy like you, 27, athletic, out of nowhere, heart attack."She said, Dean's eyes widening as he listened to the information.

"Thanks, doc."He said, looking at her before looking at the floor.

"No problem."She said, walking out of the room as Sam looked at Dean with a slight frown.

"That's odd."Dean said, blinking when Harry and Gem walked through the nearest wall and stopped beside him.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean looked at him while Harry and Gem frowned in confusion.

"No, they don't."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry rested a hand on his arm.

"Dean, do we really have to look this in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"Sam asked, stepping closer to Dean who jumped off the table.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."Dean said, walking over to the table and looking at the different papers.

"What feeling?"Sam asked, frowning as Harry and Gem looked at each other.

"When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong, I felt cold, and for a second, I saw someone, this uh—This young man with dark, around Harry's age. I telling you, Sam, it was a spirit."Dean said, pulling on his jacket as Harry and Gem looked at him with alarm.

"But if there was something there, Dean, I would have seen it too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."Sam said, trying to reason with his brother as Dean turned around.

"Oh, well, excuse me, psychic wonder. You're just gonna need a little faith on this one. I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."Dean said, staring at Dean while Gem disappeared quickly and Harry looked at Dean.

"Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?"Sam asked, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow and a light smile since he still didn't believe his brother.

"Why don't you go check out the heart-attack guy? I'm gonna visit reverend."Dean said, looking at Harry who nodded his head.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"You believe me don't you?"Dean asked, looking at Harry as they walked towards Roy's house.

"Yeah I do. So does Gem. Something isn't right here Dean, but I don't think it's a spirit."Harry said, looking at Dean who stopped in shock.

"Then what is it?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked at the Death Angel in surprise.

"That's what Gem is figuring out as we speak. I want to know if something happened."Harry said, continuing towards the house and stepping onto the porch with Dean following him.

Roy's wife answered the door, smiling when she saw who it was and letting them both inside. Harry shivered as he passed by the wife, feeling something pull at him before he walked into the living room, moving slightly closer to Dean as they were led into the living room and told to sit down. Dean looked to the side as Roy sat down slowly in a chair, the man smiling softly.

"How are you feeling son?"Roy asked, his wife pouring drinks for them as she looked at Dean and Harry.

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened."Dean said, looking at Roy who nodded as Sue Ann sat down.

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy."She said, looking at Dean, Harry and Roy with a smile as her husband nodded slightly.

"When did they start, the miracles?"Dean asked, looking at Roy as Harry took a glass of iced tea from Sue Ann.

"Woke up one morning stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I-I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone. I—If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I—I'd ever had it."Roy said, smiling as he pulled off his dark glasses that hid his eyes from view, making Dean glance at Harry who nodded.

"And suddenly you could heal people."Dean said, watching as Roy replaced his glasses.

"I discovered it afterwards, yes. God's blessed me in many ways."Roy said, Sue Ann watching him with affection from where she was sitting.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning."Sue Ann said, Harry looking at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Can I ask you one last question?"Dean asked, looking at the table as Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"Course you can."Roy said, picking up the wonder in Dean's voice.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why me?"Dean asked, looking at Roy as Harry squeezed his arm.

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just, stood out from all the rest."Roy said, Harry and Dean looking at with slight surprise.

"What did you see in my heart?"Dean asked, gulping lightly as his thoughts ran.

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do. And it isn't finished. Not to mention, a man who is about to begin something new with someone close."Roy said, making Dean swallow as Harry frowned in wonder.

------

Harry and Dean walked out of the house, both of their thoughts running with different things. Harry blinked as Layla walked up the stairs, shaking his head lightly and walking around Dean who stopped to talk to her. He looked around and shivered when he felt something calling to him. A figure moved out of the corner of his eye, making Harry spin around and narrow his eyes. Harry shook his head and turned around to face the stairs, his eyes widening when Layla's mother turned to Dean, anger in her eyes.

"Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted."She said, Dean's eyes wide as confusion shone.

"Mom. Stop."Layla said, wanting to stop her mother before she said something mean.

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you, strangers who don't even believe…I just can't pray any harder."She said, looking at her daughter before looking at Dean with a glare.

"Layla, what's wrong?"Dean asked, looking at the young woman who shifted.

"I have this thing."Layla said, a false smile on her face that made Harry shiver and feel like crying.

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…"Mrs. Rourke said, walking by her daughter with a glassy look in her eyes as Layla placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."Dean said his voice hoarse as he looked at Layla who smiled softly at him.

"It's okay."She said, her mother turning to look at Dean with venom.

"No. It isn't. Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"Mrs. Rourke asked, looking at Dean before walking back down the stairs while Layla looked at her.

Dean turned as Layla followed her mom, his eyes saddened as he watched the two drive off. Harry walked up and stood next to him, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dean looked at Harry and nodded, leading the way to the car once more. Harry sighed and followed, wondering what was going through the hunters mind. Even though he longed to do something, Harry knew that right now, Dean needed to think. He scampered after Dean and got into the Impala, closing his eyes as they drove off.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed as he walked into the motel room, raising an eyebrow as Gem stood up and pushed Harry out the wall just as the Death Angel entered the room. He shook his head and looked at Sam, spotting his brother on his laptop. Dean sighed and threw the key's onto the bed, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the floor before making his way over to Sam.

"What did you find out?"He asked, stopping near the table and looking at Sam with expectant eyes.

"I'm sorry."Sam said, his voice soft which made Dean narrow his eyes as a feeling of dread filled him.

"Sorry about what?"He asked, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."Sam said, sighing as he looked at Dean who stared at him.

"The exact time I was healed."Dean said, looking at Sam as if he didn't want it to be true.

"Yeah. So I put together a list. Everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits."Sam started, handing Dean a stack of papers while Gem and Harry could be seen talking to each other through the window.

"Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time the victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the same time."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean sat down across from him.

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"Dean asked, shock and disgust in his voice at the idea of someone playing God.

"Somehow, Le Grange…is trading a life for another."Sam said, nodding his head lightly, not liking what he was saying at all.

"Wait, wait, wait. So Marshall Hall died, to save me?"Dean said, looking at Sam with worried eyes.

"Dean, the guy probably would have died anyway, and someone else would have been healed."Sam said, trying to ease some of the guilt that was building in his brother.

"You never should have brought me here."Dean said, standing up and walking away from the table.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life."Sam said, not wanting his brother's anger directed at him.

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."Dean said, his voice rising as he looked at his brother, Sam looking at him with soft eyes.

"I didn't know."He said, his voice soft as Harry and Gem walked through the door, both looking angered.

"The thing I-I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How—How's he trading a life for a life?"Sam asked, frowning when Gem and Harry looked at each other before looking at them.

"Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry and Gem gathered around the table, eager to tell the brothers what they had found out.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, looking at Dean as his brother stepped closer.

"The man I saw on stage. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I knew."Dean said, looking at Sam with saddened eyes.

"Knew what? What are you talking about?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly.

"There are only three things that can give and take life like that. I think we're dealing with a reaper."Dean said, looking at Sam, Harry and Gem who sighed.

Sam sat back in his chair as Dean took the other, both of them looking to Harry and Gem. Harry sighed and knelt down, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them as Gem perched on the table its self.

"It's not a reaper, but one of us."She said, looking at Sam and Dean, hoping that they would understand.

"Wait…a Death Angel?"Dean asked, frowning as Sam tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, a Death Angel. His name is Takumi, and he normally deals with hospital patients."Harry said, drawing the attention of the brothers.

"We think someone is controlling him, no Death Angel would willingly take another's life for someone else. It goes against everything we have been taught, not to mention the way of life itself."He added, Gem nodding her head.

"Takumi has been around for a long time, even though he is nearing the end of his quota he has come up with ways to extend it. Lucian knows that he fears what might be in store for him when he moves on. He's a gentle guy, think of a teddy bear."Gem said, Harry shaking his head lightly.

"Someone has trapped him, but even Dad doesn't know of a spell that can do that. When you were on the ground Dean, Gem and I felt as if chains were wrapping around us and our power, but it went away."Harry said, shivering as he moved and wrapped his arms around his body.

"What Harry means to say is that it takes really dark magic and a strong binding spell to trap a Reaper, even more so to trap a Death Angel because we are more powerful. We can only hope that whoever is doing this, doesn't find out what Takumi is, or well….let's just say things can get a lot worse."Gem said, making the brother's look at each other with worry.

-----

"How the hell is Roy controlling the Death Angel? I mean, like you said Harry, he has to have some strong ass spell in order to control him."Dean said, looking at print outs of different lore on Reapers and Death Angels.

"That cross.."Sam said, riffling through a few papers as Harry, Gem and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What cross?"Gem asked, frowning lightly at the hunter.

"There was this cross, I—I noticed it in the church tent. I knew I had seen it before."Sam said, pulling out a deck of tarot cards and shifting through them.

"Here."Sam said, pulling a card out of the deck and handing it to Dean.

"A tarot?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked at the card.

"It makes sense. I mean tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic and a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."Sam said, looking at Dean while Harry and Gem looked at the card, noticing the cross on the staff.

"So like Harry and Gem said, Roy's using black magic to bind Takumi."Dean said, handing Sam back the card who put it away.

"If he is…He's ridding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean stood up and put his glass in the sink.

"Okay, then we stop Roy."Dean said, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"How?"Sam and Gem said at the same time, looking at each other as Harry raised an eyebrow at them with a light smirk.

"You know how."Dean said, nodding his head as Harry's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We can't kill Roy."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry sighed and stood up, rubbing his temples lightly.

"Sam, the guy's playing God. He's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."Dean said, wondering why his brother was against this.

"No, we're not going to kill a human being, Dean. We do that, we're no better than he is."Sam said, frowning at his brother as Harry turned around to face them.

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill Takumi. Any bright ideas college boy?"Dean asked, making Harry sigh and shake his head.

"Okay you two enough! Now listen before you two kill each other. Me and Gem can go and find Takumi before he's summoned to kill another. You two find out if it's really Roy who is summoning Takumi. If not then call out Gem's name and she can find you guys. I want to see if I can use my magic to free Takumi."Harry said, Gem smiling as Dean and Sam listened before nodding.

"Sounds good to me. We'll go in the morning."Dean said, Harry and Gem nodding in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem ran side by side as soon as they got out of the motel, Sam and Dean watching in awe as the two Death Angels spread their wings and took off. Dean hated flying yes, but he had to admit, he wondered what it felt like to have wings, to have that kind of freedom. Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head, both of them climbing into the Impala and taking off. Harry and Gem veered to the right, looking down as they quickly came to the tent where Roy healed everyone. Harry landed next to the house, looking around before waving up towards Gem.

"You think it's down here?"Gem asked, frowning as they looked at the door that led to the cellar.

"Yes, I can feel him."Harry said, reaching out and unlocking the door.

Gem looked up as Sam and Dean arrived, watching as the brothers split up. She froze when she saw Sue Ann and a man helping Roy down the stairs of the house, tilting her head to the side when she saw Sam waiting for them to leave. Harry walked down the stairs and looked around, yelping when something hit him and knocked him over.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"Takumi asked, jumping off the younger Death Angel and helping Harry to his feet.

"Looking for you! What the hell was that for?"Harry asked, wincing as he rubbed his side.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."Takumi said, frowning lightly and running a hand through his short hair.

"Takumi! What happened to you?"Gem asked, running down the stair and flinging herself into the others arms.

"Not being able to move from this room save when I reap is what happened. I haven't been able to get away."Takumi said, hugging Gem tightly before releasing here.

"I'll see if I can break the bond."Harry said, raising his hands and releasing his magic.

Takumi stood deathly still as he felt Harry's magic wash over him, shivering as he felt the bond fighting. Harry frowned and pushed harder, Gem watching her brother with worried eyes as Harry's hands clenched and jerked, controlling his magic and trying to get it to work. Harry cried out as his magic bask lashed and threw him across the room, hitting the back wall and slumping to the ground.

"Harry!"Gem cried, running over to her brother as Takumi winced when he felt the pull.

"Guys…I can't stop it. She's calling me."Takumi said, sadness in his voice as he disappeared while Gem watched with wide eyes.

----

Sam moved through the different parked cars, looking for the protester. He wondered vaguely what Harry and Gem were up to, if they had been able to free Takumi. He sighed and turned around, going down another row and looking around. Sam turned and frowned when Harry and Gem raced towards him, panicked looks on their faces.

"Harry couldn't free him. The binds are too strong, even for his magic."Gem said, supporting her brother as Sam looked at Harry in concern.

"Magic back lashed."Harry said, panting softly as he looked at Sam who nodded.

"Then we have to find the protester and quickly."Sam said, leading the way down another row of cars.

"Help!"The protester cried, Sam turning around and running towards him with Gem and Harry following.

"Help! Help me, please!"He cried, slamming against a car as Sam hurried to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Where is he?"Sam asked, looking around franticly as Harry and Gem stepped in front of Takumi's path, spreading their wings as they remained invisible to everyone, even Sam.

"Right there!"The man screamed, pointing in front of him and Sam while clutching Sam's arm.

"Fine, come on!"Sam said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him away.

"I'm sorry Gem, I can't stop it!"Takumi said, closing his eyes as he thrust out his hand, Gem screaming as she flew back.

Harry grunted as he was slammed against one of the cars, throwing his hands out and creating a shield around Sam and the protesters as they ran. He panted as he got to his feet and hurried after the small group, sending his magic to the shield in waves in hope to buy the man more time until Dean could stop Roy. Harry watched as Sam opened his cell and talked with Dean, frowning when Sam told the man, David, that everything should be okay. If everything was okay, then why wasn't Takumi stopping?

"Dean, it didn't work. Takumi's still coming!"Sam said, watching as David fell to his knees, leaning back as his skin and eyes paled.

Harry closed his eyes as the shield failed, his magic crashing into him again and sending him slamming against two cars, creating a dent in both of them. Sam quickly hung up the phone, watching with shocked eyes as color returned to David's face and he panted for breath. Takumi shook his head and looked around, his eyes wide as he watched Gem rush over to Harry who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."He sobbed, disappearing in a flash of flames.

"I got you, I got you."Sam said, helping David to his feet and looking around.

"Thank God."David said, looking around and sighing when he didn't see Takumi anywhere around.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean carried Harry through the door of their motel room, wincing when he jostled the Death Angel which made Harry wince. Sam and Gem followed behind, watching as Dean laid Harry down on one of the beds. Gem crouched down beside her brother, spreading her wings and enclosing herself and Harry with them. Sam sat down on the other bed, looking from Gem and Harry to Dean who was at the window.

"So Roy really believes?"Sam asked, watching as Dean moved back the curtain and looked out.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."Dean said, closing the curtain and pacing.

"Well, I found this hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper and a Death Angel. I think Sue Ann might have mixed up the spell and trapped Takumi, think he was a reaper and not a Death Angel."Sam said, pulling out the small black book and handing it to Dean.

"Must be one hell of a spell."Dean said, flipping the book open to the marked page as Gem's wings disappeared, leaving a healed and sitting Harry.

"You can say that again. It made my own magic back lash and hit me instead. There is no spell to counter that. It happened twice."Harry said, leaning back against the pillows as Gem stood and got him a glass of water.

"You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff: bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife…Black magic, murder. Evil."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean turned the pages of the book.

"Desperate. Her husband was dying; she would've done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep Takumi away from Roy."Dean said, making Harry shake his head as he took the glass from Gem gratefully.

"Cheating death. Literally."Sam said, scoffing lightly and shaking his head as Harry snorted lightly.

"Had that happen all the time in my world. Potions, spells, everything so that we could live longer and not have to say goodbye."Harry said, setting the glass down on the bedside table.

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?"Dean asked, looking at the small group as Gem sat down beside Sam and shrugged lightly.

"Right. To force Takumi to kill people she thinks are immoral."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry slowly moved so that he could be closer and hear better.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."Dean said, closing the book and looking at it while shaking his head.

"We gotta break that binding spell, Dean."Sam said, shaking his head lightly which made Dean look up at him and nod lightly.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. And when she dropped it, Takumi backed off."Dean said, looking at a picture of the cross Sue Ann had around her neck.

"So you think we gotta find the cross, or destroy the alter?"Sam asked, shifting and placing a hand on his hip while Harry and Gem looked at each other.

"Maybe both? Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight."Dean said, standing up and putting the book on the table.

Lucian appeared from the shadows, startling all of them before they relaxed. Dean sighed and placed a hand on his chest, shaking his head and muttering things about using the front door or giving a warning before appearing. Lucian smiled tightly and moved to Gem and Harry, sitting down beside his son and looking him over.

"Takumi needs to be freed. His last reap will be Sue Ann's. No one should be able to use that spell. Burn the book as soon as this is done."Lucian said, addressing everyone.

"But what will happen to Takumi? His quota is almost filled because of her."Harry said, frowning as Lucian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I will extend his quota since he had no say in taking those souls. But be careful, Sue Ann is deep in the magic, you were on the blunt end of that Harry. You know what can happen."Lucian said, standing up and walking away.

Dean and the others watched as Lucian disappeared, Harry's sigh made them look at him. Harry ran a hand through his hair and slowly stood up, wincing as his back cracked and his joints popped into place. Sam stood and walked over to him, a light frown on his face.

"He seemed worried about something…"Sam trailed off, hoping that Harry would know what was bothering Lucian.

"I know, something has happened but he won't tell any of us what's happened. Apparently it's big, and it involves a lot of us. I mean all of us, humans, hunters, reapers, Death Angels, and demons."Harry said, moving around Sam and walking over to the kitchen sink.

-----

"That's Layla's car. She's already here."Sam said, looking out the window of the Impala and looking at the car that was parked outside of the tent.

"Yeah."Dean said, his voice giving away that he was reluctant to get out.

"Dean—"Sam trailed off, sighing lightly as he looked at his brother while Harry and Gem climbed out of the car and snuck off towards the house.

"You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed by now."Dean said, glancing to the side as Sam looked at him with worried eyes.

"Dean, don't."Sam said, trying to make his brother forget the guilt in his heart.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months."Dean said, looking out the rain streaked window.

"Dean, what's happening to her is horrible, but what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God."Sam said, watching as Dean remained silent.

Dean swallowed tightly and opened the car door, stepping outside with Sam following his example. They closed the doors and headed towards the tent, wanting to know how far the service was. They came to the entrance and peeked inside, frowning when they saw Roy calling Layla up.

"Where's Sue Ann?"Dean asked, noticing that the woman wasn't there.

"House."Sam said, looking back at the house before Dean closed the flap of the entrance and led the way through the parking lot.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up."Dean said, pushing Sam ahead of him which made his brother falter.

"What are you--?"Sam asked, stopping in front of the steps to the house as Dean walked around the side, spotting the police officers who threatened him before.

"Hey! Gonna out that fear of God in me?"Dean asked, watching as the officers stared at him before turning around and running, listening as the officers followed.

Sam watched from the bushes before darting up the porch steps, frowning when he didn't see any lights on in the house. He sighed and leaned back against the railing before retracing his steps, pausing when he saw the cellar door and light streaming from the cracks. Sam hurried over to the doors and slowly opened them, frowning when he saw the light was strong. He looked around before going down the stairs carefully.

Sam looked around with narrowed eyes as he looked at all the lit candles, wondering when Sue Ann had the time to do all of this. He spotted the alter near the back of the cellar, hurrying forward and spotting a picture of his brother with an X over his face, drawn in what appeared to be blood. His blood ran cold as he picked the picture up and looked at it.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away."Sue Ann said, making Sam spin around.

He snarled and looked at the altar, grasping the edges and flipping it over. Sue Ann watched with disinterest as the bones, candles and other items scattered over the floor before turning around and hurrying up the stairs. She closed the door and slid a wooden bar through the handles, trapping Sam inside.

"Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will. Goodbye Sam."Sue Ann said, the door straining against Sam's weight but holding and keeping the younger Winchester locked inside.

Sam looked around and hurried towards one of the walls, blinking in shock as the door to the cellar blasted open. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him with a fierce look in his eyes. Sam scurried over to the stairs, watching as Harry darted off into the parking lot and Gem appeared.

"Come on! He's gone to try and keep Takumi away from Dean until you break the spell."She said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him after Sue Ann.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry panted as he raced to where he knew Dean was, his heart pounding as anger filled his eyes. He was beyond angry with Sue Ann, binding a Death Angel and using him to chose who lived and who died. It went against everything. His eyes flashed when he saw Dean turn and face Takumi, picking up speed as the other Death Angel neared the hunter.

"Dean!"Harry called, Takumi grunting as he was thrown onto his side, landing in the mud and dirt.

Takumi held a pained expression on his face as he forced Harry off of him, feeling Harry's magic wash over him. He opened his mouth to order Harry to stop, that he would only hurt himself but it was too late. Harry screamed as his body convulsed, blood streaming from his mouth as his own magic attacked his body.

"Harry!"Dean called, moving towards the fallen and screaming Death Angel only to grunt as Takumi placed a hand on his head.

Dean groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, listening to Harry breath wildly and glancing to the side though his pain to look at the other Death Angel. Harry's eyes were trained on Dean even as his magic continued its attack, his mouth open to try and suck in enough air. Harry cried out as he tried to sit up, unable to watch as Dean's skin started to turn grey, the hunters green eyes fading.

-----

Sam and Gem raced towards the tent, Gem stopping when she felt Harry's pain through their link, gasping in pain herself. Sam didn't stop, but continued to race towards Sue Ann, who was chanting and holding her necklace as she controlled Takumi. He reached out and ripped the cross from around her neck, throwing it onto the ground and shattering it.

Takumi gasped as his mind cleared, instantly letting go of Dean's head. Harry gasped and fell limp as the attack stopped, panting and gasping as his magic instantly went to healing him. Takumi looked around with sadness, which slowly morphed into rage at what he had been forced to do. Dean panted as he looked up from where he had fallen, watching as Takumi disappeared before struggling to his feet and hurrying over to help Harry.

"My God. What have you done?"Sue Ann asked, her voice high with fear as she fell to her knees in front of the broken cross.

"He's not your God."Sam said, turning to look at Sue Ann with anger.

"Oh!"Sue Ann gasped, watching as Takumi grinned evilly from where he was standing a few yards away.

Sam watched as she started to run, his eyes showing no emotion as she went down, her skin turning grey, her eyes fading and her lips turning blue. He knew that Takumi was taking her, and felt that it was a fitting end since she had taken so many. Gem walked over and watched as well, looking at Takumi with a faint but sad smile as the Death Angel looked at her.

"I have one more person to help."He said, looking into the tent where Layla was kneeling, looking confused and scared while Roy called for his wife.

Sam blinked when Gem turned to him, nodding her head before they walked away. Neither of them wanted to be around when Sue Ann was found dead. Gem led the way to where Harry and Dean were, her eyes widening when she saw Harry's head in Dean's lap. Sam's eyes widened and he hurried towards his brother, crouching down as Gem fell to her knees and looked Harry over.

"What happened?"Sam asked, looking at Harry who was still breathing heavily.

"An attack, his magic attacked him."Dean said, looking pale as he looked at Sam and Gem.

"We need to get to the motel room. He has potions that will help."Gem said, Dean and Sam nodding in agreement.

Sam bent down and carefully scooped the weak Harry into his arms as Gem helped to support Dean. They all walked slowly towards the Impala, glad that things were now over and would right themselves. Sam carefully laid Harry down in the back seat, the Death Angels head resting on Gem's lap as Dean climbed into the driver's seat. He waited until Sam got in before starting the car and driving away.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, unable to get rid of the guilt that was in his heart. He could scarcely believe that someone's life had been taken in order for him to live. Sam looked worriedly at his brother, but knew that he would be okay once Layla got there. He had called the young woman early that morning, shocked when Layla told him that her condition was getting better. He knew that Dean would feel better if she were to tell him in person, so he gave her directions to their motel.

Harry sat down next to Dean on the bed, lightly placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. Dean looked at Harry and gave him a strained smile. Harry knew how Dean was feeling; the guilt of someone dying for him was heavy and hard to carry. Dean sighed and looked at his hands as Sam continued to pack his things. He looked at his brother as he folded up one of his shirts, frowning lightly when he saw the expression of his brother's face.

"What is it?"He asked, Gem looking up from her papers and towards Dean and Harry.

"Nothing."Dean said, looking up at Sam before going back to looking at his hands and the floor.

"What is it?"Sam repeated, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at his brother, wanting to know what was bothering Dean.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?"Dean asked, looking at the walls as Harry and Sam frowned lightly.

"Of course we did."Sam said, wanting to knock the guilt that was riding on his brothers shoulders.

"Doesn't feel like it."Dean said, looking back down at his hands as a knock on the door sounded.

"I got it."Sam said, turning around since Dean had looked up and made a move to get up.

Harry smiled as Sam opened the door, revealing a much better looking Layla to everyone. Gem hurried over to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and through the wall. Harry chuckled as Dean shot him a worried and confused look, smiling softly at the hunter before he disappeared.

"Hey, Layla. Come on in."Sam said, opening the door wider and letting the young woman inside.

"Hey."Layla said, her voice soft as she walked into the motel room while Dean stood up with shock in his eyes.

"Hey. How did you know we were here?"Dean asked, meeting Layla half-way across the room.

"Sam called, he said you wanted to say goodbye. I also have good news and I wanted to tell you in person."Layla said, turning to look at Sam before looking at Dean with a wide smile.

"I'm gonna grab a soda."Sam said, smiling as he made his exit from the room, wanting to give Dean some time alone.

"So, um, where are you going?"Layla asked, moving around Dean and looking at the packed bags before turning to look at Dean again.

"Don't know yet. Our work kind of takes us all over. So…"Dean trailed off, not wanting to give too much away and yet he didn't want to keep Layla in the dark completely.

"You know, I went back to see Roy."Layla said, looking up at Dean who swallowed tightly.

"What happened?"He asked, knowing the answer was that she didn't get healed.

"Nothing. I mean, he laid his hands on my forehead, but nothing happened."Layla said, sitting down on the bed in which Dean joined her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work."Dean said, sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

"But when me and my mother went to the doctors today…they said I was responding to the medication and that I am going to be better in two to three months."Layla said, smiling as Dean's eyes widened and a smile spread on his face.

"That's great!"Dean said, making Layla laugh as she smiled brightly at him.

"But, did you also know? Sue Ann…she's dead...stroke."Layla said, trailing off as a frown appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I heard."Dean said, looking at his hands before looking at Layla.

"You know, Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened. It must be rough though, to believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you like that."Dean said, folding his hands together as he looked at Layla who smiled softly.

"You wanna hear something weird? I've always been okay with it, really. My mom was the one who had a hard time with it. I knew that at one point I was going to die, but it was a shock when we were told. I thought, why now? But after a while, I got used to it and came to accept it. Now, I'll have the chance to continue living as long as I continue responding to the treatment. I always had faith, even when the miracles weren't happening."Layla said, Dean chuckling lightly at he looked at her.

"So what now?"He asked, looking at her which made her shrug lightly and smile.

"God works in mysterious ways."Layla said, reaching out and lightly caressing Dean's face, smiling softly.

"Goodbye Dean."She said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hey. Uh…You know, I'm not much of the praying type, but…I'm gonna pray for you."Dean said, standing up and facing Layla who had turned to look at him.

"Well, there's a miracle right there."Layla said, smiling as tears filled her eyes.

Dean sighed as he watched her walk out the door, sitting back down on the bed and placing his head in his hands as the guilt slightly eased, but was still there. The door opened and Sam paused in the doorway, looking at Harry and Gem who came back through the wall. Harry hurried over to Dean's side kneeling in front of the hunter. He placed his forehead against Dean's, whispering the same thing Dean had told him when they had just got done watching his memories.

"I know…"Dean muttered, looking at Harry with sad eyes before wrapping his arms around the Death Angel and pulling Harry close.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Whooo!!!! It's done! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I bet you are all wondering what the hell Dean told Harry and Harry told Dean…hehehehehe, you won't find out for sometime my lovely readers. I hope you all liked the chapter and thanks for all of you who reviewed last time. Once more, thanks goes to you, the one who told me to use more of my creativity instead of following the episode word for word, you know who you are. Please review! I love knowing what you all think and don't worry, a lot will happen over the next chapters but remember, Dean and Harry won't get together until after Rout 666 and Sam and Gem won't happen until the next season which will be in the sequel. Please, please, please review! Next chapter: Rout 666.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9 Rout 666

(Smiles) Thanks goes to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Sorry for the late update once again, but I haven't been feeling the best and went though some hard times the last week. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I have a feeling that you all will really like this one as this is Route 666! Harry and Dean will be getting closer, much closer in this chapter. Please remember to read and review and I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: They are not mine and never will be even though I want them to.

Warnings: Swearing, violence.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 9. Rout 666

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he watched Dean and Harry talking, shaking his head and grinning slightly at how the two were flirting so easily and yet never seemed to notice. Beside him, Gem was talking on her cell phone to someone, apparently placing a bet of some sort…or trying to at least. Gem finally smirked and hung up, turning to watch her brother and Dean talk. She tilted her head to the side as idea's flooded her mind, making her smirk evilly and Sam to slowly inch away.

"What are you thinking?"He asked, his voice showing his unease with the way she was looking at the moment.

"Oh, I was thinking of perhaps locking Harry and Dean in a room together and not let them out until they finally admit that they like each other."Gem said, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at Harry and Dean.

"I don't think either of them would like that very much."Sam said, though the idea had some appeal.

"So? You cannot tell me that you are getting tired of them dancing around each other. Then, whenever we comment about it, they both say that it would never happen!"Gem said, turning to Sam and placing her hands on her hips.

Sam raised his hands in defense, knowing that Gem had him there and also that it was better not to disagree with her. He had caught on with the fact that Harry and Dean were dancing around each other during the last hunt. They had been tracking a spirit in Texas and Harry had disappeared during the hunt. Dean had panicked and had nearly destroyed the abandoned house trying to find Harry. As it turned out the spirit had gotten a hold of Harry and had trapped him in the basement, making the Death Angel relive his worst memories. Dean had shaken Harry from his nightmare after Sam and Gem had killed the spirit. Harry had been shaken and crying, and Dean had carried Harry from the house to the car and into the motel when they pulled up to it.

"I never thought that Dean would fall for a guy though."Sam muttered, making Gem smirk and chuckle.

"I know, but that's what makes it even better. Dean's gonna be acting like it's not true because he wants to seem like everything is the way it used to be. Though, when he and Harry really do finally get together things are going to be a lot different."Gem said, smirking as she watched Harry and Dean arguing, though they appeared to be enjoying themselves at the same time.

"Oh?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Gem nodded her head.

"Yup, Harry's not gonna be happy whenever Dean flirts with others. Sure, he'll understand if it's to get information for a hunt, but other than that, oh, he'll be pissed."Gem said, snickering when she thought of Dean at the other end of Harry's temper.

Sam shivered and shook his head, and turned around, getting up from where he was sitting on the motel bed and walked over to the small fridge. He sighed as he pulled out a beer, turning around and grinning when he saw Harry blush because of something Dean said, noting that his brother looked smug because he got Harry to blush. He chuckled softly and walked past the two, bumping Dean's shoulder and causing his brother to crash into Harry. Gem's laughter made him smirk, turning around and watching as the Harry and Dean jumped apart, their face's a bright shade of red. Sam laughed when he understood what happened, knowing that he had caused Dean to accidently kiss Harry.

"Sam!"Dean growled, turning towards his brother even with a red face.

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to knock into you."Sam said, grinning widely as Dean started stalking towards him.

Harry rubbed at his cheeks, hardly believing that Dean had kissed him even if it was an accident. Gem giggled as Sam ran outside of the motel, Dean hot on his heels. Gem sighed and leaned back on the bed, her eyes glimmering brightly with laughter. She knew that this would be a very interesting trip.

------

Harry yawned as he sat up in the backseat of the Impala, blinking when he noticed that they were stopped at a mini-mart/gas station. He leaned out the window and raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean talking to someone on his cell, his eyes changing to worry when he saw that Dean looked confused. Gem blinked as she came out of the small store, looking at Sam who was leaning against the Impala and looking at a map, raising an eyebrow when she saw her brother had woken up from his nap.

"Okay, I think I've found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."Sam said, catching the water bottle Gem tossed at him while Dean hung up.

"Yeah. Problem is we're not going to Pennsylvania."Dean said, walking around Sam and over to the driver's side while Sam, Gem and Harry looked at him with shock and confusion.

"Why not?"Harry asked, coughing lightly as Gem climbed in next to him and handed him a soda.

"Just got a call from, uh—from an old friend. Her father was killed last night. She thinks it might be our kind of thing."Dean said, looking at Sam as he fished in his pockets for the keys.

"What?"Sam asked, confusion written on his face as Dean opened the car door.

"Yeah. Believe me. She never would've called, never, if she didn't need us."Dean said, getting into the Impala and closing the door as Sam stared at him.

"Come on. You coming or what?"

Sam sighed and climbed into the passenger's side, closing the door as Dean started the engine and backed out. Harry sighed and shook his head, knowing that something was going on that Dean wasn't telling them. He shifted, wondering slightly if it had anything to do with a friend of Dean's or perhaps a past girlfriend. Harry knew that the older Winchester was a tad bit of a womanizer….if seeing him at bars surrounded by women were anything to go by. Gem glanced at Harry with a worried look, having a bad feeling about this new hunt. She looked at Sam and caught his eye in the rearview mirror, shrugging lightly.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"By 'old friend,' you mean…?"Sam trailed off, looking at Dean and hoping his brother would fill him in on what was happening.

"A friend that's not new."Dean answered, making Sam scoff and Gem roll her eyes in the back.

"Yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her."Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his brother.

"Didn't I?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No."Sam said, glancing at Harry who frowned lightly.

"Yeah, we went out."Dean said, wanting to change the subject since it was making him really uncomfortable.

"You mean you dated somebody. For more than one night?"Sam said, eyebrows raised in shock as he looked at Dean.

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college. We went out for a couple of weeks."Dean said, glancing back at Harry and noticing that the younger man was talking to Gem about something.

"And?"Sam asked, wanting to know more about what he had missed while he was away in college.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but kind sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?"Sam asked, after having not gotten a reply from his last question.

He looked at his older brother with wonder in his eyes, catching Dean's uncomfortable look which made his eyes widen in shock. Gem raised an eyebrow when she felt more than saw Sam's anger and shock raise, knowing that Dean had done something wrong.

"You told her. You told her! The secret. Our big family rule number one: We do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half, I do nothing by lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple times, and you tell her everything? Dean!"Sam ranted, Harry and Gem looking at Dean with surprise.

"Yeah. Looks like it."Dean said, glancing back at Harry and noticing the hurt in the other man's eyes before he looked back at the road and sped up.

------

Harry and Gem looked out the window as they pulled up to a building, their eyebrows rising when they saw that it was a newspaper building. Harry turned and looked at Dean, watching as the older Winchester seemed to seal himself for something. Sam was still sore that Dean had told someone their family secret so he didn't seem to notice Dean's internal struggle. Gem placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, frowning when Harry gave her a strained smile and got out of the car. She, Sam and Dean followed Harry's example. Harry waited and placed a hand on Dean's arm, looking at the older man as Dean looked at him.

"You okay?"Harry asked, his voice soft as Dean smiled tightly.

"I think so. We'll see how this goes."Dean said, walking forward and towards the building as the others followed close behind.

Dean opened the door to the building looking around and spotting Cassie talking with two other men. He nodded his head in Cassie's direction, making Sam, Harry and Gem look where he was nodding. Harry swallowed tightly as he moved to Dean's right side, walking next to him as they all moved forward, catching snippets of what was being said. Cassie turned around and stopped, looking up at Dean who grinned lightly.

"Dean."She said, walking forward as Harry and Sam shifted lightly.

"Hey, Cassie."Dean said, smiling lightly as Sam looked at his brother and grinned lightly while Harry shifted again.

"T-This is my younger brother Sam, and our two friends Gem and Harry."Dean said, looking at Sam, Harry and Gem as he introduced them and Cassie looking at them with smiles, though she looked happier to see Dean.

"We're really sorry about what happened to your dad."Gem said, smiling sadly as Cassie nodded her head.

"Yeah, same here. Thank you for coming, all of you."Cassie said, looking at everyone before looking back at Dean who smiled again.

Harry felt his eyes burn, turning his head away from the pair and looking around. He didn't know why he was getting so upset about Dean and Cassie being in the same room, but it bothered him greatly. Gem looked at Harry and sighed, moving behind Dean and placing a hand on her brothers back. Harry looked at Gem and smiled sadly, knowing now that Dean would never want to really be with him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go out by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad."Cassie said, walking out of her kitchen with a tray of tea and setting it down on a table before pouring cups for everyone.

"Why?"Dean asked, looking up at her from where he, Sam and Gem were seated, Harry having stayed in the motel room for some reason.

"He was scared, he was seeing things."Cassie said, looking over her shoulder at the group.

"Like what?"Sam asked, frowning as Dean exchanged a glanced with him in concern.

"He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him."Cassie said, disbelief written in her voice as she rolled her eyes lightly.

"A truck? Who was the driver?"Sam asked, looking at Dean before looking back at Cassie as she carried the tray over to the coffee table and set it down.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's truck was dented like it'd been slammed into by something big."Cassie said, handing them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you."Gem said, taking the offered cup and drinking it gratefully.

"Now, you sure this thing wasn't there before?"Sam asked, taking his cup as Cassie sat down in the chair across from them.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car leading right…to the edge where he went over. One set of tracks. His."Cassie said, her voice breaking slightly before she recovered and looked at them.

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?"Dean asked, wanting to know who had been killed in total.

"Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad. He lost control of his car."Cassie said, anger mounting at not knowing what really happened.

"Now, can you think of any reason as to why your father and his partner might be targets?"Dean asked, glancing as Gem got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

"No."Cassie said, looking distressed as she looked to the ceiling.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran 'em off the road?"Sam asked, looking at Cassie closely as she shook her head.

"When you say it aloud like that…Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into."Cassie said, looking at the rug as Dean chuckled lightly.

"Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said it was nuts."Dean said, Sam looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was then. I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you."Cassie said, looking at Sam and Dean with pleading eyes as the front door opened, revealing Cassie's mother.

"Mom. Where have you been? I was—"Cassie said, standing up as her mother came hurrying in, Gem appearing from down the hall as Sam and Dean also stood.

"Oh. I had no idea that you had invited friends over."Cassie's mother said, looking rushed as she looked from her daughter to the group.

"Uh, Mom, this is Dean. A friend of mine…from college. And his brother Sam and their friend Gem."Cassie said, looking at Dean with longing eyes before looking back at her mother.

"Well, I-I uh…I-I won't interrupt you."Mrs. Robinson said, touching her daughters arm before turning to move down the hall.

"Mrs. Robinson. We're sorry for your loss. Uh, we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."Dean said, Gem shaking her head at the man's insensitivity.

"I'm really not up to that right now."Mrs. Robinson said, walking away from the group as Cassie looked at Dean and said sorry with her eyes.

Gem sighed and closed the connection between her and Harry, having let her brother use her eyes and ears to remain in the loop. She knew that Harry didn't want to be with Dean or Cassie right now, as he knew that his magic would act on his feelings and Cassie would most likely get hurt. Sam looked at Gem and frowned when he saw her eyes flash deep emerald before going back to normal light green as she was still posing as Harry's twin sister.

-----

Harry looked up from his book as Dean, Sam and Gem got ready to go out. Dean shot him confused looks, wanting to know why Harry wasn't going out with them. Harry smiled softly and just shook his head, knowing that Gem would most likely tell Dean on the way to the road where the new accident had taken place. He knew he was treating Dean unfairly, but he just didn't want to be around right now. Harry watched as they left the motel room, getting up and moving to the window and watching the Impala drive away. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the cold window pane.

"Here I thought you loved him."Lucian said, making his son spin around, magic crackling but dying down when he saw who it was.

"I do, that's why I'm staying away."Harry said, walking to one of the beds and sitting down, placing his head in his hands.

"No, it sounds like you're running away from him. Harry, this is a part of Dean's past that he needs to see and get over. If he and Cassie have something still, you know he will still leave."Lucian said, kneeling in front of his son and looking at Harry with worry.

"I don't need to see the person I love get hurt. I don't want to be close to Dean! If I let myself get close to him….either I'll end up hurting him or he'll hurt me. I don't need that to happen."Harry said, refusing to look at his father.

Lucian sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the shorter man against his chest and simply holding him there. He didn't know what Harry felt when the Death Angel lost Charlie, but he did understand some of where Harry was coming from. He knew that Harry feared exposing himself in case he got hurt, having learned to keep his emotions in check a long time ago. Sometimes, Lucian wished that Harry had been accepted by the Dursley's, but if that had happened, then Harry wouldn't be who he was today.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem opened the door to the motel room, Sam and Dean following in behind her. They had just gotten done with meeting Cassie at the accident site and also had the chance to meet the Mayor. Gem paused and looked around, frowning when she didn't see Harry. Dean and Sam also frowned but continued on and reached their bags. Gem sighed and walked over to one of the beds, finding a note and reading it. She raised an eyebrow when the note explained that Harry had been given a smaller mission and reap that would take him a day or two to complete. She relayed the information to Sam and Dean, who were getting dressed up, and noticed Dean's hurt expression.

Gem shrugged lightly and moved to her bag, Dean walking into the bathroom to change as Sam fished out his entire suite. Gem pulled out a formal woman's suite and smiled when she saw that it wasn't wrinkled thanks to Harry's charms. Dean walked out of the bathroom and Sam took over, Gem grabbing a drink from the fridge while she waited so she could change. Soon Sam came out of the bathroom and Gem walked in, locking the door behind her.

"Well, I'll say this, she's fearless."Sam said, pulling on his suite jacket as Dean fixed his tie in the mirror.

"Mm-hmm."Dean hummed, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times. What's interesting is that you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking. She checks you out when you look away. It's just a…Just an interesting observation in a, you know, observationally interesting way."Sam said, Dean glaring at him for bringing the topic up.

"You think we might have some more pressing issues here?"Dean asked, watching as Sam finished putting his tie on.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve—"Sam trailed off, looking at Dean who was still looking at him with a heated glare.

"Okay you two, stop it."Gem said, walking out of the bathroom in her dress and heels.

Sam and Dean turned around to face her, both of them freezing at the sight. Gem was dressed in black, form fitting pants, a crisp white shirt with a black jacket. She blinked and smirked lightly, shaking her head as she reached down and slid on her shoes. Dean coughed and grabbed the keys, walking out of the room with Gem and Sam trailing behind.

----

Gem looked around as they walked towards a section of the market that was near a bait store. Her thoughts were mostly on Harry, wondering if he was alright and what his mission and reap was. She knew that they had no quota to fill, since they were Lucian's children, but still, it worried her. Gem shook her head as they walked over to two older men who were playing checkers.

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stubbins?"Dean asked, looking at the man who was closest to him while the two looked up at him with guarded eyes but one nodded.

"You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?"Dean continued, watching as the men's eyes became guarded.

"Who are you?"Ron asked, confusion in his eyes as he looked at all three of them.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company. Just here to dot some I's and cross some T's."Dean said, Gem looking at the two men with understanding in her eyes.

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?"Sam asked, wanting to know if Jimmy's death had been connected to the others.

"What do you mean, "Unusual"?" Ron asked, his eyes heavily guarded as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"What we mean is, had he mentioned anything like visions, hallucinations."Gem said, wanting to put Ron and the other man at ease even the slightest.

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing. That's all."Dean said, shifting uneasily as Sam nodded his head.

"What company you with?"Ron asked, distrust still evident in his eyes.

"All National Mutual."Dean said, pulling his jacket aside and showing Ron the papers.

"Did he ever mention anything to either of you about a truck? It might have been black and really big."Gem asked, noticing that the man beside Ron looked deep in thought.

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?"Ron asked, scoffing as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"This—This truck. A big, scary-monster looking thing?"The man asked, looking at Gem with a slight frown as she nodded.

"Yeah, actually. I think so."Dean said, knowing that Jimmy Anderson had mentioned something.

"Hmm. I have heard of a truck like that."The man said, nodding his head as Ron rolled his eyes lightly.

"You have? Where?"Sam asked, Dean looking at his brother while Gem smiled softly.

"Not where, when? Back in the 60's, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes they disappeared in a big, nasty black truck."The man said, Gem shivering when she envisioned the truck.

"They ever catch the guy who did it?"Dean asked, swallowing tightly as Sam looked at Gem with slight concern.

"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. You see, there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."The man said, looking at Sam and Dean, knowing that they all got what he was talking about.

"Thank you very much Sirs."Gem said, leading the group away.

She hardly listened as Sam and Dean talked about what they were dealing with, her mind on what her brother might be doing. Harry had been tense ever since the mention of Cassie, and that had only increased when they got into the town. Gem was jerked out of her thoughts when she bumped into Sam, listening in on the conversation and learning that Dean had been in love with Cassie. As Sam and Dean talked, Gem was reminded of Harry from the way Dean was acting. Both Dean and Harry felt that if they opened up again, then they and the person they care for would get hurt. They acted as if they were strong and ready, when all they wanted was for someone to take the weight of the world off their shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Cassie looked up from her computer when a knock sounded from the door. She frowned but stood up and walked down the hall, wondering who it was. She blinked when she opened the door and Dean stood there, a tight smile on his face.

"Dean, hey. Come on in."Cassie said, smiling as she moved to the side to let him in.

"So you busy or…?"Dean asked, turning around to face Cassie as she closed the door and looked at him.

"Uh, the paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. Uh, I was just going through his stuff…his awards…Trying to find the words."Cassie said, walking over to the mess that was her desk as Dean followed her.

"That's gotta be tough."Dean said, looking at her as she turned towards him.

"For years, this family has owned the paper. The Dorian's, they had a "whites only" staff policy. After they sold it, Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop till he became editor. He taught me everything. Where's your brother and Gem?"Cassie asked, walking over to Dean as she looked up at him.

"Not here."Dean said, shrugging as Cassie sighed and smiled lightly.

"All right. So, uh, what brings you here?"Cassie asked, looking at Dean with slight suspicion.

"Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mom about what Todd said about not being racist?"Dean asked, remembering the mayor and what he had said.

"I did. She said she didn't want to talk about it."Cassie said, tilting her head to the side as Dean nodded his head.

"Right. So just then, uh, why did you ask where my brother and Gem was?"Dean asked, looking at Cassie with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. N-Not important."Cassie said, a strained smile on her face as she looked at Dean.

"Could it be because without them here, it's just you and me? And not you, me, Sam and Gem, which would be easier?"Dean asked, having a feeling that Cassie didn't want to be alone with him.

"It's not easier. Look—"Cassie trailed off, frowning when Dean cut her off.

"Nah. Forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business."Dean said, turning around and walking over to the desk as Cassie watched him with narrowed eyes.

"I forgot you do that."She said, shaking her head as Dean looked at her with confusion.

"Do what?"He asked, papers in his hands as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, whenever we get…what's the word, close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back of. Or make some joke. Or find any way to shut the door on me."Cassie said, her temper rising as she faced Dean, making him chuckle lightly.

"Ah, that's hilarious. See, I'm not the one who took that big, final door and slammed it behind me."Dean said, setting down the papers and moving so he was standing in front of Cassie.

"Wait a minute—"Cassie said, trying to get her word in.

"I'm not the one who buried the key."Dean continued, looking at Cassie with heated eyes.

"Are we done with this metaphor?"Cassie asked, shaking her head with disbelief as Dean ranted.

"All I'm say is that I was totally up-front with you back then, and you nailed me with it."Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he pops ghosts."Cassie said, moving closer to Dean as their anger spiked.

"Those weren't the words I used."Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head.

"And he has to leave to go work with his father. All I could think about is if you wanted out, fine, but don't tell me this insane story!"Cassie said, looking to the side before looking at Dean again.

"It was the truth, Cassie! And I notice it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you."Dean said, watching as Cassie turned and walked away.

"Back then, I just thought you wanted to dump me."Cassie said, pressing a hand to her eyes as Dean hurried over to her.

"Whoa. Let's not forget who dumped who, okay?"Dean said, moving in front of her.

"I thought it was what you wanted."Cassie said, looking up at Dean.

"Well it wasn't."Dean clarified.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."Cassie said, frowning as Dean continued to stare at her with anger and hurt.

"Well you did."Dean said, nodding lightly.

"I'm sorry!"Cassie said, her voice showing that what she said was true.

"Yeah, me too."Dean said, looking at Cassie as she stared at him.

Dean blinked as Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips firmly landing on his in a passionate kiss. He stiffened in her arms, not responding as the only thing that ran through his mind was how this would affect Harry, and the kiss that he and Harry had before they even left for the town. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and placed his hands on Cassie's shoulders, pushing her away and shaking his head, Cassie looking at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry Cassie, but those feelings are gone."He said, watching as hurt flooded Cassie's eyes.

"But I thought…you came and everything."Cassie said, shaking her head lightly as she looked at him.

"Yeah I came. But it was because I had thought I still liked you but it turns out that I don't. Thing's…are well…new."Dean said, letting his hands slip from Cassie's shoulders as he looked at the floor.

"Is it Gem? Is she the one you like?"Cassie asked, tilting her head to the side as Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gem, no! She's like a sister!"Dean said, shaking his head as he nearly turned green from the thought of being with Gem.

Cassie sighed and nodded her head, knowing that things between her and Dean were really over. Dean lightly hugged her, before walking away and out of the house. He didn't know why he had rejected Cassie like; all he knew was that he couldn't stop seeing Harry. All he could think about was how Harry would react and say if he were to see Cassie and him together. Dean sighed and slid into the Impala, leaning against the steering wheel and wondering what Harry was doing.

-------

Harry slowly walked though Diagon Alley, looking around as he followed Ron, Hermione and their three children. He was happy for his friends, glad that they had been able to move on and create a new family. But this wasn't all to be happy. Lucian had sent him to take Ron and Hermione's eldest child, James. Harry had begged Lucian to let him live, but Lucian was firm and told Harry that if he didn't take James' life, then James would be taken by a demon instead. Harry had decided to follow through with the mission and reap, knowing that he would have to take the teens soul today by noon.

"Mum, when did Harry die?"James asked, his sudden question making Ron and Hermione freeze and look at him with wide eyes.

"Why do you want to know James?"Ron asked, his eyes filling with sadness as Hermione placed a hand on Rose's head as their daughter tugged on her cloak.

"I just want to know. I keep hearing the professor's talk about it. It's coming up even more the closer it gets to Saturday."James said, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Harry…he passed away when we were 24 years old. He-He just couldn't recover from the war."Ron said, his voice cracking as the memory of watching Harry lay in the bed at the hospital wing filled his mind.

Harry shivered when he saw the pain in Ron and Hermione's eyes, knowing that he would be the cause of even more pain very soon. He didn't know how James was to die, only that it would happen during the night when everyone was asleep. Harry shifted and walked past the small family, brushing his hand against James' bare arm, pulling his soul out. James turned and frowned as a cloaked figure walked past him, rubbing his arm as Hermione looked at him with concerned eyes.

Thirty minutes later Harry blinked when he looked up from his ice-cream, swallowing tightly as Hermione and Luna walked into the store. He knew that Luna and Draco now had two twin daughters who were around James' age. Hermione laughed as Luna told her something, looking around before spotting a table near Harry's.

"Are you going to visit him? Draco and I already went this morning."Luna said, sitting down across from Hermione as the mood changed from laughter to sadness.

"Yes, Ron wants to go see him. Charlie was buried next to him when he passed. I think it hit Molly and Arthur the hardest when Charlie died."Hermione said, her voice soft.

Harry shivered lightly and stood up, closing his eyes when a strong gust of wind blew in through the door, blowing back the hood on his cloak. He shook his head and hurried out of the store, feeling Hermione's eyes on him as he walked away. Harry picked up his pace when he heard someone following behind, ducking into an alley and into the shadows. A hand on his shoulder made him spin around, curse on his tongue before his eyes widened when he saw Hermione looking up at him.

"H-Harry?"Hermione whispered, looking up into glowing emerald eyes as Harry stared at her with fear.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around the Impala. He had driven to a rest stop on the outskirts of the town, deciding that he needed time to think away from Sam and Gem. He had forgotten to bring money so he had slept in the car….bad idea. The sound of his cell ringing made Dean jerk out of his daze, remembering what had woke him up in the first place. He fumbled around before his hand connected with his cell, looking at it and seeing that it was Sam.

"Yeah?"He asked, wincing when his voice came out rough and scratchy from sleep.

"You're kidding."Dean said, frowning as he talked to Sam.

He hung up and moved into the driver's seat, starting the Impala and taking off. He didn't know why the Mayor had been killed, it didn't fit the pattern. Dean had agreed to meet with Sam at the site of the accident, knowing now that they had to find out what was causing this and fast. As he was driving Dean took notice that it had apparently snowed, however lightly, during the night making him instantly wish that he was somewhere warmer. Soon enough Dean pulled up alongside the police cars and got out, pulling on his jacket and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Sam.

"Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the motel."Sam asked, a small smirk on his face as Dean took notice that Gem wasn't with him.

"Well…let's just say that backseat of the Impala, isn't as comfortable as it looks."Dean said, making Sam blink in shock.

"You slept in the car last night! What the hell happened?"Sam asked, concern and amusement warring in his eyes, amusement turning out to be the most prominent.

"Yeah, I figured something out last night and I no longer have a thing for Cassie. So, what's going on here?"Dean asked, wanting to get off the subject even though Sam was smirking lightly.

"Every bone crushed. Internal organs turn to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over."Sam said, walking with Dean and looking at his brother.

"Something like a truck?"Dean asked, frowning as Sam nodded his head.

"Yep."Sam nodded, shivering as a cold wind swept over them and got through his jacket.

"Any tracks?"Dean asked, knowing that the mayor shouldn't have been targeted.

"Nope."Sam said, shaking his head lightly and blinking when Gem made her way over to them.

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?"Dean asked, frowning when he noticed that once again, Harry wasn't with Gem.

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago."Sam said, smiling when Gem pressed against his side to fight off the cold.

"Yeah, but he's white. Doesn't fit the pattern."Dean said, looking at Sam with confusion as his brother nodded his head in agreement.

"Killings didn't happen up on the road, doesn't fit the pattern either."Sam said, looking at Gem as she sighed and pulled her light jacket closer.

--------

"But how? I mean, you died and yet you're here."Hermione said, looking at her friend as they talked in one of the private rooms that Tom owned.

"I am still dead. I'm a Death Angel."Harry said, wanting his friend to calm down so he could explain things before he had to go.

"Okay, but why are you here? The only reason you should be here is if you have a reap."Hermione said, knowing about Death Angels since she had read about them in school while doing an assignment and from Lucian's explanation when he came to collect Harry.

"I did have a reap, and I took the person's soul. They won't die until later today. I'm needed somewhere else though. I've been gone because I'm hiding from someone but now I need to go back."Harry said, wondering how Dean, Sam and Gem were.

"Don't go! Harry, we've all missed you so much! Please stay and say hi, a least to Ron and the others."Hermione said, grabbing onto Harry's hand as he shook his head.

"No 'Mione. No one is supposed to know I'm here. I can't stay here, I'm needed somewhere else."Harry said, pulling his hand out of her grasp and standing up.

Hermione watched with saddened eyes as Harry disappeared, sighing softly. She stood up and walked out of the room, her mind filled with thoughts on who Harry had taken. Little did she know that her son, James, would die later that evening. James passed away during the night as someone broke into the house. He had been the first one awake but had been killed with a single gun-shot to the heart. Harry had stood and watched, tears falling down his face as he watched Hermione and Ron's anguish. Harry blinked as knowing dawned on Hermione's face, finally knowing who Harry had taken. Instead of hate, which Harry was expecting, Hermione nodded her head and muttered that she was glad someone who was kind had taken her son. Harry disappeared with wonder and relief that Hermione hadn't blamed him.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Here."Cassie said, walking over to Dean and handing him a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks."Dean said, glancing at her and taking the cup.

"So, I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the 60's and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper."Dean added, looking at the computer as if it was hiding something from him.

"Not surprising. Probably minimal police work too. Back then, equal justice under the law was too literal around here."Cassie said, glad that her and Dean had patched things up and were at least friends now instead of what they had before.

Dean blinked as his cell phone rang, fishing around for it in his pocket. They were in Cassie's work trying to figure out what happened back in the 60's and why it was happening now all of a sudden. Dean answered his cell, after glancing at the screen and seeing Sam's name flash at him.

"Yeah?"He asked, frowning lightly as he heard Gem chatting away with someone by his brother.

"Dorian?"Dean asked, looking at Cassie as she frowned at him.

"Didn't you say the Dorian family owned this paper?"Dean asked her, his voice low as Cassie nodded her head and looked back at the computer.

"Yeah, along with most everything else around here. Real pillars of the town."Cassie said, shaking her head as Dean leaned towards the computer once more and looked at different papers.

"That's interesting."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he found a paper that featured a missing person.

"This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of '63. The case was investigate, but never solved. That's right around the time of the string of murders back then."Dean said, skimming over the paper as Sam told him what he had found at the Dorian house.

"Why?"Dean asked, frowning when Sam told him that the house had been in bad shape.

"Mayo Todd knocked down the Dorian place?"Dean asked, looking at Cassie for an answer as she nodded her head.

"It was a big deal. One of the oldest local houses left. He made the front page."Cassie said, looking at Dean who sighed.

"You got a date?"Dean asked Sam, frowning when Gem laughed in the background, wondering who the hell was with them.

"Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day."Dean read, looking at Cassie who shook her head.

"Meet you back at the motel…and who the hell is with you?"He asked, frowning when Sam laughed and said that he will find out at the motel.

-----

Dean waved to Cassie as she drove away, having dropped him off. He turned around and walking over to his and Sam's motel room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He closed the door and froze, Harry looking up at him from where the Death Angel was sitting on the bed. Harry stood up and smiled hesitantly, not knowing how Dean was going to react.

"Hey."He said, his voice soft as Dean continued to stare at him.

Dean swiftly crossed the room and pulled Harry into a tight hug, taking the Death Angel off guard. Harry blinked before he closed his eyes and returned the tight hug, pressing his face in the crook of Dean's neck and breathing in the man's scent. Dean sighed and slowly pulled away, keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders as he looked at the smaller man.

"Never leave like that again, you hear? If you need to go somewhere, tell us in person instead of a damn note."He said, Harry nodding his head lightly in agreement.

Dean sighed and smiled at Harry, watching as the tension bled out of the younger Death Angel before sitting down. Harry smiled and sat down next to Dean, instantly being pulled against the man's side. He blushed heavily and used his hair to hide his face, listening to Dean as he told him what was going on with the case. Harry was shocked when Dean told him that he had come to the conclusion that things between Cassie and he was over and never to resurface again.

"Why were you gone?"Dean asked, looking at Harry with questioning eyes.

"I had to take the son of someone who used to be close to me."Harry said, his eyes clouding as Dean looked at him with concern.

"Harry, everyone has a certain time. I know it must have been hard, but you had to do it."Dean said, smiling as Harry rested his head against his shoulder.

"I know, but it's hard. Then Hermione found out who I was and so I came out to her about what was going on. I was there when she and Ron found their son. She seemed okay with the fact that I had to take him."Harry said, sighing softly as he looked at the wall unseeingly.

Dean sighed and lightly rubbed Harry's shoulders, wondering what was going on through the younger man's head. The door to the motel opened, revealing Gem and Sam talking about something rather heatedly. Gem froze and smirked lightly at Harry, who blushed as Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and Dean glared at him. Dean opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang.

"Hello?"He asked, having fished it out of his pockets.

Harry, Sam and Gem watched as Dean's eyes widened with worry before he promised to hurry up and be there, hanging up and jumping to his feet.

"Cassie's in trouble! She's being targeted!"He said, Harry, Sam and Gem hurrying after him to the car.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in there?"Cassie asked, taking the cup of tea Sam gave her and taking a sip.

Harry moved slightly from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Dean. He looked at Cassie and her mother, wondering if the truth would come out from Mrs. Robinson. He could tell that she was hiding something, and had a feeling that it would help them out in finding a way to solve the ghost problem.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?"Dean asked, looking at Cassie as Sam sat down across from them.

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"Cassie asked, looking from Sam to Dean as Harry shifted again.

"Whatever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first."Dean said, looking at Sam then Harry who nodded his head in agreement.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died."Sam said, Mrs. Robinson turning her head and looking at Sam with wide and fear filled eyes.

"Mom?"Cassie asked, looking at her mother as she looked at her with wonder and fear.

"Oh, uh, Martin was under a lot of stress. You—You can't be sure about what he was seeing."Mrs. Robinson said, taking a sip of her tea as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, after tonight I think we can be reasonable sure that he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Okay? Your daughter could die. So if you know something, now would be a good time to tell us about it."Dean said, Harry placing a calming hand on his shoulder, not noticing that Cassie saw it and was looking at him strangely.

"Yes. Yes. He said he saw a truck."Mrs. Robinson said, looking stressed and worried as Gem crouched in front of her and placed a hand on her knee, trying to keep the woman calm.

"Did he know who it belonged to?"Sam asked, needing to get information about the truck so they could get rid of it.

"He thought he did."Mrs. Robinson answered, making Dean and Sam glance at each other before looking back at her.

"Who?"Dean asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus."Mrs. Robinson said, pressing a shaking hand to her chest as Sam and Dean once again looked at each other.

Cassie and Harry frowned as Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a folded paper. Harry leaned closer and saw that it was a printed out newspaper article.

"Is this Cyrus?"Dean asked, holding up the article and showing the headline was on Cyrus missing.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago."Mrs. Robinson said, looking off to the side and not meeting any of their eyes.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson? The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"Dean asked, knowing that no one should know Cyrus died unless they had been there.

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while. I—I—I was also seeing Martin. In secret, of course, 'cause…interracial couple didn't go over too well then. When I broke if off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin…I don't know, he…He changed. His hatred…His hatred was frightening."Mrs. Robinson said, Cassie looking at her mother like she was a different person while Sam looked at Dean.

"The string of murders."He said, nodding his head lightly as Dean nodded as well.

"There were rumors. People of color disappearing into some kind of truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and, uh…Martin and I, we were gonna be, uh…married in that little church near here. But, uh, last minute, we decided to elope 'cause we didn't want all the attention."Mrs. Robinson said, sniffling slightly as the memories came back to her.

"And Cyrus?"Dean asked, wanting to know what happened to him.

"The day we set for the wedding was…the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."Mrs. Robinson said, her voice breaking as she cried, Gem rubbing her arms and knees trying to sooth her while Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Did the attacks stop after that?"Sam asked, his voice soft as he looked at Mrs. Robinson.

"No. There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus, and he just kept hitting him and hitting him and…"Mrs. Robinson sobbed, not able to continue as Sam shook his head lightly and Harry closed his eyes in pain.

"Why didn't he call the cops?"Dean asked, looking at Mrs. Robinson who lowered her hand and looked at him as if he was mad.

"This was 40 years ago. He called on his friends: Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson. And they put Cyrus's body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land. And all three of them kept that secret all these years."Mrs. Robinson said, crying as Sam and Dean looked at her.

"And now all three are gone."Sam said, Cassie shaking her head lightly in disbelief.

"So is Mayor Todd. Now he said, that you of all people would know that he is not a racist. Why would he say that?"Dean asked, Cassie shaking her head and frowning.

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then. Investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others…had done, he—He did nothing. Because he also knew that Cyrus had done."Mrs. Robinson said, Sam and Dean looking at each other as Harry sighed softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Cassie asked, hurt written on her face as she looked at her mother.

"I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect."Mrs. Robinson said, her voice cracking as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, there is."Dean said, looking at Mrs. Robinson before looking at Cassie.

Harry smiled as Cassie and her mother held hands, getting up with Gem and the two of them walking out of the house. They waited by the car as Sam and Dean came out; both of them were silent as they walked over. Gem smiled slightly at Sam as he leaned against the car while Dean stood next to him.

"Alright, so what do we do about the truck?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the brothers as they looked at him.

"Well, Cyrus…evil on a level that infected his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb. His spirit was dormant for 40 years."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded his head in agreement.

"At least until Todd destroyed the house. I mean that happens all the time, you hear about it nearly daily."Gem said, leaning against the car and looking at the grass.

"Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless. Like that, uh—Like that theater in-in Illinois."Sam said, making Harry and Gem look at him and Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus's murder quiet and unsolved."Dean said, nodding his head lightly as Sam sighed.

"So he's awake and out for the people who were involved. Even if they are only related like Cassie and Mrs. Robinson."Harry said, Gem nodding and leaning against him.

"You do know that we'll have to pull that body up from the swamp right?"Sam asked, looking at Harry and Dean.

"Great, just great."Dean muttered, shaking his head lightly as Harry noticed Cassie walking towards them.

Gem pulled on Harry and Sam's arms, tugging them to the doors of the car. Harry shook his head but got into the backseat while Sam got into the passenger side. They all waited as Dean and Cassie talked, before Dean climbed into the driver's seat.

-----

"All right, let's get her up!"Sam called, nodding his head to Dean who was in the seat of the tractor they found.

Gem winced as Harry groaned and spat out swamp water, knowing that her brother would smell odd for a few days. Harry had gone into the swamp water, looking for the old truck that was Cyrus's. Dean at first had offered, but then Harry told him that he would go since he could use his magic to help him move through the water faster than Dean could. Harry had finally found the truck (at the bottom of the swamp mind) and had used his magic to start to push it closer to the back before attaching the cable and getting onto land.

The roar of the tractor filled the air as Dean started to slowly finish pulling the large truck out of the water, Sam directing him to make sure the truck didn't sink in the mud or the cable snapped. Harry turned around and watched as Dean stopped the tractor on Sam's command, walking with them over to the Impala and opened the trunk.

"So what do we need?"Gem asked, blinking as Dean handed her a container of gas and Harry a flashlight.

"Come on, let's get this over with."Dean said, closing the lid of the trunk after he and Sam grabbed flashlights as well.

"Okay."Harry said, shrugging lightly as Gem and he followed the brothers over to the truck.

They looked at each other when they reached the door, Harry frowning when something didn't feel right. Dean reached over and opened the door, all of them groaning and looking away as the withered body of Cyrus leaned out but still remained in the seat where he had been placed.

"All right, let's get to it."Dean said, he and Sam grabbing Cyrus' body as Harry and Gem hurried to the bed of the truck and opened the door.

Harry winced as Dean and Sam lowered Cyrus's body onto the bed, Sam pouring gas over the remains as Dean threw salt over it. Gem looked away and closed her eyes, still unable to handle seeing the bodies even though she had been a Death Angel longer than Harry had. Harry snapped his finger as Dean threw a match on Cyrus's body, lighting it on fire as Sam and Dean stepped back, watching the flames eat away at the remains.

"Think that will do it?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who nodded his head lightly.

They all looked up in alarm as the sound of a truck engine sounded, Gem clinging to Harry's arm as Cyrus's truck faced them. Dean slowly backed up, he and Sam looking at the truck with great alarm.

"I guess not."Dean said, Harry glaring at him as worry filled his mind.

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?"Sam asked, looking at Dean whose eyes were trained on the truck.

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."Dean said, Harry and Gem pressing close to him.

"But Cyrus's ghost is gone, right, Dean?"Sam asked, looking at his brother who tilted his head to the side.

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck."Dean said, walking away towards the Impala as Gem hurried after him.

"Going for a ride."Dean called, climbing into his car as Gem hopped in.

"What?"Sam cried, he and Harry backing away.

"Gonna lead that thing away. That rusted piece of crap, you gotta burn it."Dean said, Sam and Harry both looking at the truck in horror.

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?"Sam cried, looking back at his brother as Dean started the Impala.

"I don't know, figure something out."Dean said, tossing Sam his duffle bag before taking off down the road.

Harry grabbed Sam and pulled him down, ducking so the truck wouldn't see them as it followed the Impala. Harry sighed and looked at Sam, the two of them looking back at the truck as thoughts ran through their minds.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry winced as he got near the truck; the sheer evil aura that was pulsing around the hunk of metal was making his magic react. He thrust his hands out and sighed as he controlled the spell that was sending flames at the truck. Sam watched Harry with stunned eyes, hardly believing that there was a spell like that, but then again he wasn't too shocked. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at a map, shaking his head as he called Dean. Harry looked behind him as Sam hurriedly talked to Dean before calling Cassie asking for directions to a church.

Sam ordered his brother to tell him where he was, listening to Harry strain against the control he had over the spell, his mind switching his worry to his friend before giving directions to his brother again. He blinked when he didn't hear anything coming from Dean, wondering what the hell was happening. All of a sudden Harry collapsed to the ground, panting as Dean's voice came over his cell phone.

Sam hurriedly finished talking to Dean before cutting off the connection and hurrying to Harry's side, lifting the Death Angels face up and sighing when he saw that Harry was only tired. With Harry's help he sent the truck back into the swamp, both of them watching as it sunk before Harry waved his hand, casting a spell that would make the truck decompose faster than normal.

"You okay?"Sam asked, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I will be."Harry said, yawning lightly as they waited for Dean and Gem to get back.

Soon enough, the Impala drove up and Harry smiled. As soon as the car stopped, Dean leaped out of the car and instantly yelling at Sam for putting Gem and him in danger. Harry sighed and shook his head, dragging his feet as he walked to the Impala and climbed into the back. Gem climbed over the divider and into the backseat, pushing Harry's hair away from his face as she looked him over. She narrowed her eyes as she looked out the window, catching Sam and Dean wrestling in the light snow that was sticking to the ground. Gem climbed out of the car and walked over to the two men, knocking their heads together which made them fall to the ground in pain.

"If you two will please stop fighting, let's get to Cassie's then find somewhere to sleep."She said, glaring at the two until they got up and hurried to the car.

-----

"My mother says to tell you thanks again."Cassie said, walking Dean down to the Impala where Sam, Gem and Harry were waiting.

Dean smiled and nodded his head, glad that he and Cassie were friends no instead of angry at each other like before.

"This is a better goodbye then last time."Cassie said, smiling as Dean nodded his head again.

"Yeah, well maybe this can be a see you later."Dean said, looking at Cassie who smiled and looked at the ground.

"Maybe."She said, nodding her head lightly.

"I'll keep in touch. I don't want us to never talk to each other."Dean said, his eyes showing that he was telling the truth.

"I know, but Dean. Yours and my world are completely different. I mean, you hunt ghosts and save people. I work for a paper and live a normal life. I don't know when we'll see each other again."Cassie said, looking up at Dean who pulled her into a hug.

"We'll stop by sometime. I promise."Dean said, letting Cassie go and looking at her again.

"Oh, Dean. You should tell him."Cassie said, grinning at Dean's confused look.

"I know you like Harry. I could tell when you and he were at my house last time. You should tell him, I can already tell you are more open with him."She added, giggling when Dean's face turned light red.

Cassie smiled and turned away, walking to the end of the road and turning around to watch them off. Dean looked at her before climbing into the back of the Impala with Harry, glancing fondly at the sleeping Death Angel. He looked at Gem who was dozing in the passenger's seat and then at Sam who was in the driver's seat before tilting his head back and closing his eyes. It had been a long night and he needed some sleep, along with the fact that he had a few things to think about.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry stretched as he sat up, running a hand though his sleep mused hair as he looked around. It was a few days after they left Cassie's town and they had been resting. He frowned when he didn't see Sam or Gem, standing up and groaning when his joints popped and slipped into place once more. The sound of the sink in the bathroom running alerted him to where Dean was, making him smile. Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, opening it and taking a much needed drink.

"Mornin' sunshine."Dean said, smirking as Harry coughed and blushed heavily.

Harry gulped down a mouthful of water and walked over to his bags, trying to hide his blushing face. Dean chuckled softly, thinking about what Cassie had said and deciding that she was right. He was a lot more open to Harry than he was with anyone else, including Sam and Gem. Dean walked over to Harry and lightly placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, making Harry turn around.

"What is it De—"Harry trailed off, his eyes widening as Dean pulled him against his chest and bent his head, pressing his lips against Harry's.

Harry blinked but sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and closing his eyes in bliss. Neither of them noticed Sam and Gem peeking through the window, smirks on their faces. Gem pumped her fist into the air, dancing around as Sam shook his head and chuckled.

-Things are going to be a lot different-He thought, smiling at the sight of his brother and Harry.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Whoo! Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry about the delay people, but with Halloween and everything things have been hectic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all liked the kiss at the end! Now I have to write the 4th chapter of Blind Love Blind Faith and then the next chapter for this one: Nightmare. Oh! My birthday is coming up really soon! The 13th! (Cheers and dances around) I am so happy. Sorry if updating is slower than normal in the future since things will be busy and everything because of homework. Please review!

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

(Smiles and waves happily) Hey everyone, I'm back! I needed a break from my Twilight Harry Potter crossover because ideas ran out for that one. Ideas have been flooding my mind for this fic! I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate. I had a great one; including getting Supernatural season 3 and 4! (Cheers happily) Anyway, please read and review, and yes there will be more Dean and Harry moments and I have decided that Sam and Gem will get together before Heart in the sequel because that's just too long for me to hold out on those two. Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer: Neither of them are mine, though I wish they were.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, male/male relationship.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 10: Nightmare.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and smiled gently as Dean's hand continued to run through his hair lazily, enjoying the simple show of affection. It had been a few days since he and Dean admitted that they did like each other, and since then they had slowly been growing more affectionate. Yes it had been hard at first, and they were still struggling since neither of them was used to being so open with others. Currently they were in a slightly nicer motel thanks to Harry and Gem looking and paying for their stay instead of the brothers. Sam was at his laptop and Gem was cleaning her wings on the other side of the room.

"Harry, did you run into physics in your world?"Sam asked, looking up from his laptop at the older man who had his head in Dean's lap.

"Are you kidding? There were always physic's in the Wizarding World. One of my good friends is a physic, though not many know because she acts so strangely, which is normal to her. One of my teachers was thought to be physic but it was questionable, all she really predicted right was the prophesy involving me and Voldemort and the prophet dealing with Peter returning to Voldemort."Harry said, spitting out the name Peter and Voldemort.

"Why do you ask?"Gem asked, folding one of her wings behind her carefully and starting on her other wing.

"Just wondering…it's nothing."Sam said, smiling lightly even as Gem frowned.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, wondering what was going through Sam's mind at the moment. He blinked when he felt Harry touch his cheek, looking down at the Death Angel with gentle eyes. Harry smiled and looped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling the hunter down and kissing him gently. Gem smiled at the couple, pulling out a few dead feathers as Sam shook his head lightly and looked back to his laptop. Even though he was happy for Harry and Dean, he still found it strange that his brother was with another man. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against same sex couples, but he was just used to Dean chasing after women and not men. Dean pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Harry's dazed eyes, chuckling softly as Harry blushed.

"Don't laugh at me."Harry said, narrowing his eyes as Dean smirked at him, green eyes glowing with mischief.

"Or what?"He asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the glint in Harry's eyes.

Sam and Gem watched as Harry tilted his head to the side, their eyes widening when Dean's hair turned from dirty blond to bright, hot-pink. It started out as snickering, but soon Sam fell out of his chair, howling with laughter as Gem clutched her sides as tears streamed down her face. Dean blinked and frowned in confusion, wondering what was wrong with his brother and friend. Harry laughed as he rolled off of Dean and towards the edge of the bed, closing his eyes as Dean looked around before standing up and hurrying towards the mirror that hung above the dresser. His eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw his hair, turning towards Harry with anger.

"Harry James Potter!"Dean roared, making Harry jump to his feet and scurry towards the door to the motel.

Harry gasped as he crashed into Lucian, his father's arms wrapping around his waist so that he wouldn't fall. Dean skidded to a halt and gulped lightly as Lucian looked from Harry to him then to his hair. Lucian smirked lightly as he shook his head, chuckling lightly in amusement. Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at Harry, who smiled innocently at him.

"Harry, turn his hair back to its normal color please."Lucian said, looking at his son who sighed but nodded.

Harry flicked his wrist, smiling as Dean's hair went back to normal. Dean walked over to the mirror and sighed when he saw his hair was okay before turning to Sam and Gem who were still snickering. Lucian shook his head and walked over to one of the beds, sitting down and pulling Harry onto his lap much to the Death Angels embarrassment. Dean chuckled lightly and sat down on one of the chairs, glancing as Gem as she folded her other wing and both wings disappeared into her back.

"I wanted to let you know that your next hunt will be an interesting one. Keep your minds open and don't let your guard down."Lucian said, watching as the others looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, looking at the man with wondering eyes.

"Just what I said. Keep your minds open and double check everything you see. Don't close your mind to anything."Lucian said, smiling as they all slowly nodded.

-----------

Gem sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, looking at the picture frame with longing eyes. It early in the morning, and none of the others were awake since the sun hadn't even risen yet. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Dean curled around Harry on one of the beds, the two sleeping peacefully while Sam was on the other bed. Gem blinked when Sam's eyes shot open, watching with wonder as he slowly sat up and looked around. She stood up from where she was sitting on the window sill.

"Dean, Dean."Sam said, flicking on one of the lamps between the beds and shaking his brother's arm before standing up and turning on the smaller lights around the room.

"What are you doing, man? It's the middle of the night."Dean asked, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up, Harry groaning beside him as he was woken up.

"We have to go."Sam said, packing his bags in a rush as Gem and Dean frowned and looked at him with worried eyes.

"What's happening?"Harry muttered, sitting up and blinking sleepily.

"We have to go right now."Sam said, grabbing his bags and hurrying out the door after he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat.

Harry looked at Dean before getting out of bed and grabbing his things, the other hunter following his example as Gem grabbed her things as well. Harry frowned when he caught sight of the picture, looking at his sister with worried eyes. Gem smiled sadly but shook her head, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Harry sighed and nodded his head, walking out the door after Dean with Gem on his heels. They hurried to the Impala, watching as Sam came back from the office as he returned their room keys.

"What the hell is going on Sam?"Dean asked, frowning when Sam slid into the passenger's seat and buckled.

"I'll tell you on the way."Sam said, making Dean growl lightly as Harry and Gem got into the back.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Macready. Detective Macready. Badge number 1-5-8. I've got a signal 480 in progress. I need the registered owner of a two-door sedan, Michigan license plate: Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah, okay. Just hurry."Sam said, looking at the small book where he had written down the numbers he had seen in his nightmare.

"Sammy, just calm down. I'm sure it was just another nightmare."Dean said, hardly believing that Sam thought his nightmare was real.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."Sam said, looking out the rain streaked windshield.

"I mean it, you know? A-A normal, everyday, naked-in-class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see."Dean said, Harry and Gem looked at each other in worry, remembering what Lucian had said a few days ago.

"It felt different, Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."Sam said, still on hold as he looked at Dean.

"Yeah, well those make sense. Dreaming about our house. Your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"Dean asked, looking at his brother before looking back to the road.

"No."

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?"Dean asked, shaking his head lightly as Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Yes I'm here….Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it, thanks."Sam said, Dean looking at him with worried eyes as Harry and Gem stared at Sam in shock.

"Checks out. How far are we?"Sam asked, sighing lightly as Dean glanced at him once more.

"From Saginaw?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam again.

"Yeah."

"Couple of hours."Dean answered, looking back out at the dark road.

"Drive faster."Sam said, looking ahead as Dean sped up.

{I'm worried about Sam. I think he's connected to this by something.}Harry thought, looking at Sam and Dean.

{I know same here. It's nagging at me because I don't know what has him connected.}Gem answered, laying her head against Harry's shoulders.

{We need to keep an eye on Sam. Also we need to keep an eye on any reapers or Death Angels in Saginaw. They might know something that we don't.}Harry added, Gem nodding her head lightly as she slowly fell asleep.

----------

Gem and Harry quickly got out of the Impala as soon as they pulled to a stop in front of the house. Cop cars and neighbors were gathered around along with paramedics who were wheeling a gurney out with a covered body. Harry looked around and spotted Anthony nearby, placing a hand on Gem's shoulder; he nodded and led the way over to the reaper.

"I was wondering when you two and those hunters would show up."Anthony said, smiling grimly as he turned towards the pair.

"What happened here?"Gem asked, nodding towards the garage and the paramedics.

"He suffocated, died of carbon-dioxide poisoning."Anthony said, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"You're hiding something Anthony. Don't make me get Heather down here. You know you're supposed to tell everything to any Death Angel who asks."Harry warned, opening up his connection with the other Death Angel.

"Alright, alright! Man, you don't have to get her up here. Look, something was targeting him, I don't know what. It felt…mean, like it wanted him to suffer for something he had done."Anthony said, looking over at Sam and Dean who were talking to a neighbor.

"And?"Gem asked, shaking her head lightly as the reaper looked at her.

"And, that's it. That's all I got for you guys. Now, I have more reaps."Anthony said, fading out rather quickly.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning around and walking back over to Sam and Dean who looked worried. Harry walked up behind Dean and rested his head on the hunters back, making Dean look behind him with worried eyes when he spotted Harry. Gem rested her head on Sam's shoulder, half listening as a woman told the brothers what she thought happened.

"He always seems—Seemed…so normal. Guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors."The woman said, all of them watching as the police talked to a woman who was standing by the front door.

"Guess not."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as he reached around and pulled Harry in front of him and against his chest.

"How did, um—How are they saying it happened?"Sam asked, looking down at the woman with worried eyes.

"I heard they found him in the garage…locked in his car with the engine running."The woman answered, Dean looking at his younger brother with concerned eyes as Sam lightly shook his head.

"Do you know about what time they found him?"Sam asked, looking back at the scene then to the woman.

"Oh, it just happed about an hour to two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through."The woman said, all of them watching as the woman started sobbing as another man held her while a younger man stood by them.

Dean and Harry looked up when Sam and Gem walked past them, looking at each other before following Sam and Gem towards the Impala. Sam sighed as he leaned against the hood, angry with himself as Gem rubbed his arm lightly and Harry bowed his head.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we could."Dean said, leaning next to Sam and looking at his brother with worried eyes.

"Not fast enough. Which doesn't make any sense, man. Why would I even have these premonitions unless there was a chance that I could stop them from happening?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who was watching the police.

"I don't know. "Dean said, Harry leaning against his chest which made him wrap his arms around the Death Angel.

"So, what do you think killed him?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who shrugged.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself. You know? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."Dean said, looking at Sam as Gem and Harry looked at each other.

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something, Dean. It trapped him in the garage."Sam said, looking at Dean as Harry and Gem sighed lightly.

"Like what? A spirit? A poltergeist? What?"Dean asked, wanting to know what Sam thought they were up against.

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams. I don't know what the hell is happening, Dean. What?"Sam asked, catching the concerned look in his brothers eyes as Gem and Harry slid into the back seat so they could talk alone.

"Nothing. Man, I'm just—I'm worried about you."Dean said, shaking his head and looking back at his younger brother.

"Well, don't look at me like that."Sam said, frowning as Dean turned his head away.

"I'm not looking at you like anything. Though I gotta say, you look like crap."Dean said, looking towards the crowd after looking his brother over, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice. Thanks."Sam said, shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah, well….Come on. Let's pick this up in the morning. Check out the house, we'll talk to the family."Dean said, walking around Sam and opening the driver's door.

"Dean. You saw them. They're devastated. They're not gonna want to talk to us."Sam said, watching Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."Dean said, leaning against the Impala and looking at Sam.

"Who?"Sam asked, frowning as he thought of different ways his brother would try and get them inside the house.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked his eyes wide when he saw Sam and Dean and dressed as priests. Gem was in the same state of shock, her eyes huge as she stared at the brothers. Harry sighed and shook his head wondering what lengths the brothers would really go to in order to find out what was going on. Gem looked at Harry and shrugged lightly as Dean walked over to Harry and kissed his forehead.

"We're going to pose as priests from their church. This way they'll open up to us more."Dean said, smiling as Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright, just be careful and summon us if anything happens."Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Dean who smiled and nodded.

"Will do."Dean said, kissing the Death Angel in front of him before ushering Sam out the door and to the Impala.

Harry sighed and shook his head, wondering how the brothers were going to pull of the act without being found out. Gem smiled lightly and looked at Harry, shrugging lightly. She knew what he was wondering, and frankly, she was wondering it as well. They were both used to the brother's different ways of playing dress-up in order to get information from people, but they were still wondering how they were able to pull it off. Harry sat down on his and Dean's bed, running a hand through his hair as his wings appeared behind his back, the feathers resting against the bed.

"What are your plans for today?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at her brother.

"I have no idea. I have half a mind to go to the house invisible to everyone just to make sure they don't screw up."Harry said, pulling a wing in front of his gently and starting to brush out the loose feathers

"If you do that and Dean or Sam finds out then they will be pissed."Gem said, watching her brother with slight interest.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm not going to. I'll wait like a good little Death Angel and stay here."Harry said, making Gem scoff and roll her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it."She said, folding her arms across his chest and staring at her brother.

"Shut it Gem. Now, will you being going to see them?"Harry asked, his voice changing from teasing to serious in a heartbeat.

Gem frowned lightly and rubbed her arms, her eyes flickering down so she was staring at the motel floor. Harry sighed and moved so he was sitting down beside Gem, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. He knew that it was getting tiring visiting her family, even more so when she found out that she had a half-brother who was still alive. Gem sighed and rested her head against Harry's chest, wondering if she would ever be okay with the fact that everyone she knew was in their late forties.

"I don't know if I'll go see them tonight. Last time Ethan was there and he asked me who I was. I told him that I had been a friend of the daughters and then he started asking me questions about what I had been like when I was alive. I don't want to run into him again."She said, looking up at Harry who nodded his head.

"How about we go when this hunt is over? That way there'll be less of a chance of running into him."Harry said, smiling as Gem seemed to perk up and nod her head in agreement.

-----------

Harry watched with interest as Dean cleaned all of their guns, asking the hunter questions about the different parts and what they did and so on. Gem was waiting for Sam to get back from the library, eager to know more about the victim's house and what they were up against. Dean had returned a few hours ago, Sam having dropped him off, and told them what they knew so far. Harry and Gem were both worried about the fact that nothing seemed wrong in the house so far. Gem looked up from the other bed and smiled lightly as Sam walked through the door and took off his jacket.

"So, what do you have?"Dean asked, looking from his current job to look at his brother before looking back down.

"Whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."Sam said, pinning a picture up on the wall that he had found.

"What about the land?"Dean asked, Harry handing him a rag which he took with a nod.

"No graveyard, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property."Sam said, setting a few papers down on his bedside table as he sat down.

"Hey, man, I told you. I searched the house up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scent, nada."Dean said, putting the rifle back together and checking to make sure he had done it right while Harry watched with interest.

"And the family said everything was normal?"Sam asked, turning to look at his brother, hoping that there was something to ease his mind.

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist, don't you think somebody would have noticed something? I used the infrared thermal scanner, man. There was nothing."Dean said, looking up at Sam who frowned and turned again.

"So, what? You think Jim Millar killed himself, and my dream was just some sort of, freakish coincidence?"Sam asked, turning to look at Dean once more as his brother put one of their pistols back together.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house."Dean said, looking at the gun and cleaning something inside of it.

"Yeah. Well…you know, maybe, uh---Maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe it's just uh---Gosh. Maybe it's connected to Jim…in some other way."Sam said, wincing and resting his head in his hand as pain raced through his mind.

"What's wrong with you?"Dean asked, worry mounting in his voice as Harry and Gem both stood up and hurried over towards Sam.

"Ah! Yeow. My head."Sam said, panting and gasping for breath as he slowly sat on the floor.

"Sam."Dean asked, watching his brother and putting down the gun as Harry knelt by Sam, resting his hands on the hunters head.

"Calm down Sam! Don't fight it, it makes it worse. Watch what's happening."Harry said, gasping lightly as he caught snippets of what Sam was seeing.

Gem watched with fear as Dean hurried over and helped to hold Sam up, looking to the older hunter and noticing his worry and fear. Harry blinked as Sam stared at him without seeing, Sam's hand resting on his chest before he was forcefully pulled into the vision along with Sam. Gem quickly held Harry up, even though it appeared he was just fine sitting on his own.

"What the hell is going on?"Dean demanded, looking at Gen with worried and scared eyes.

"Sam must be having a vision, and Harry got sucked into it as well."Gem said, watching as Harry stared at the wall behind Sam with vacant eyes.

"I thought that couldn't happen? Sam's never had this during the day."Dean said, looking at his brother.

"Harry's had visions before when he was alive. He had a connection with Voldemort that made him see what the other was doing. I think it's because of that fact that Harry was sucked into Sam's vision as well."Gem said, brushing Harry's hair away from his face.

Harry and Sam gasped and panted as they looked at each other, Dean and Gem looking at them closely. Harry bolted to his feet, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his boots has Dean helped Sam to his feet.

"It's happening again. Something's going to kill Roger Miller."Sam said, hurrying over to his things while Dean and Gem looked after their brothers with wide and confused eyes.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Roger Miller. No, no. Just the address, please. Okay, thanks.450 West Grove, apartment 1120."Sam said, having hung up his phone and looked at Dean who glanced at him.

They were all racing to get to Roger before he was killed, wanting to know who or what was killing off the family. Harry looked at Sam from the back with worried eyes, knowing that the hunter had a hard time with his visions. He had had the same thing when his started off, and in fact they had continued to hurt until Severus had properly taught him how to block the visions. Harry was glad that Sam was better off than he would have been if he had gone though the vision alone, knowing that it was going to take a long time before the younger man got used to having them.

"You okay?"Dean asked, glancing once more at Sam who looked at him.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding his head even though he looked paler than normal.

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over. Because the upholstery---"Dean said, glancing back at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just drive."Sam said, looking at Dean before leaning his head back and calming his thoughts.

"All right. You alright back there Harry?"Dean asked, glancing back at the Death Angel with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm used to getting visions."Harry said, Dean nodding since he remembered seeing the memory about Harry's visions.

"Dean, I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these…visions or whatever, they're getting…more intense. More painful."Sam said, looking at Dean with frightened eyes.

"Come on, man. It'll be all right. You'll be fine."Dean said, not sure what to do or say since he was slightly freaked out as well.

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"Sam asked, Harry closing his eyes as he tried to reach Lucian.

"I don't know Sam, but we'll figure it out. We face the unexplainable every single day and this is just the same."Dean said, wanting to calm Sam down before his brother got to scared.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth. You can't tell me that this doesn't freak you out."Sam said, both Gem and he looking at Dean.

"This doesn't freak me out."Dean said, finally having answered after a minute.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed, glancing at Gem and shaking his head. He didn't know why but for some reason, it was getting harder and harder to get in contact with their father. It seemed as if Lucian only visited them to give them some kind of a hint, and even then the hint was random and hard to explain. Lucian never told them where he disappeared to, and if they brought it up then he would always tell them that they would find out soon enough. Harry glanced at Dean, noticing the small hint in the hunter's eyes that showed that Dean was indeed scared by what was happening to Sam. He frowned lightly, knowing that it would take a lot more to make Dean back out of a hunt.

-------

"Hey, Roger!"Sam called, leaning over Dean as they pulled up on the opposite side of the street, having spotted Roger walking home from the store.

"Hey, hold up a second."Dean called, Harry and Gem making themselves invisible so Roger wouldn't notice them.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone."Roger said, walking towards the apartment complex with hurried steps.

"Please!"Sam called, Dean shaking his head and speeding up, only to turn around and park.

They jumped out of the car and ran towards Roger, their hearts beating as Gem and Harry stepped out and looked around. Harry nodded towards the fire-exits that ran up the side of the building, his wings spreading as he crouched. Gem watched as Harry launched into the air, flying up towards the fire-exits and landing. She looked over to Sam and Dean hurrying towards them as they were locked out of the building.

"Harry's on the landing. I think he's looking for the right window."Gem said, Sam and Dean nodding their heads.

"Come on, come on!"Dean said, racing around the building to the back alley.

They came to a locked, metal door, all of them sighing and looking around. Sam watched as Gem leaped into the air, her wings appearing and spreading in one graceful move as she disappeared around the corner. Dean reared back and kicked the door open, Sam racing ahead of him and finding a ledge that would take them up to the fire landing. He stepped onto a pipe, easily using his height to pull himself up as Dean used the wall opposite to get up high enough to step onto the pipe and pull himself up as well.

"Come on you guys!"Gem said, hovering ten feet in the air, her wings moving noiselessly through the air.

Dean and Sam raced up the landings, Sam taking two steps at a time while Dean moved quickly in order to keep up. A loud squeak filled the air, followed by a thud. Harry panted as he sat on the landing, his face pressed into his hands as Dean rushed by Sam and up the stairs to one more landing. Sam slowed, staring as Dean leaned over the railing, peering at the blood that spattered the window and Rogers head in the planting box that had been hung on the outer sill. Sam sighed, his eyes showing that he was blaming himself as Harry slowly stood up while Gem hovered in the air. Dean pulled back, looking at the railing and then at his hands.

"Here, start wiping down your fingerprints. We don't want the cops to know we're here. Go. Go, come on."Dean said, handing a cloth to Sam who stared at him with pained eyes.

"I'm gonna take a look inside. Harry, you coming?"Dean asked, opening the window that led out onto the landing with his rag.

"Yeah, I'm coming."Harry said, dusting off his pants and following Dean in through the window.

Half an hour later, they were all walking back towards the Impala, Sam and Harry looking worse for wear while Gem and Dean looked worried about their sibling. Gem rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as Dean told Sam that they didn't find anything in the house while Sam refuted by telling Dean that he had seen something stalking Roger and following him. Harry sighed and looked at Gem, raising an eyebrow at her. She frowned and looked down, nodding her head lightly.

"Hey, I need to be somewhere. I'll be back in a few hours."Gem said, interrupting Sam and Dean's heated talk.

"Where are you going?"Sam asked looking at the Death Angel with concern.

"Somewhere."Gem said, disappearing in a swirl of flames.

"Hey, don't look at me for answers. If she wants to tell you guys then that's up to her."Harry said, raising his hands in defense.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"My mom's resting. She's pretty wrecked."Max said, showing Sam and Dean into the house once more.

"Of course."Dean said, nodding his head in understanding as he and Sam looked around.

"All these people kept coming, with, like, casserole. I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, because nothing says "I'm sorry" like a tuna casserole."Max said, smiling lightly as Sam chuckled.

Sam and Dean sat down on the sofa while Max sat in the chair. Dean blinked as Harry walked through one of the walls, narrowing his eyes lightly as Harry pressed a finger to his lips before disappearing up the stairs. Sam glanced at Dean before looking back at Max who was staring at his hands.

"How you holding up?"Sam asked, looking at Max with concern.

"I'm okay."Max said, staring off as Dean sighed lightly.

"You're dad and uncle…were close?"Sam asked, wanting into learn more about the two men who had died.

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."Max said, his eyes showing no emotion as he spoke of his father and uncle.

"But not lately, much?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Max shook his head and smiled lightly.

"No, it's not like that. It's just…we used to be neighbors when I was a kid. And we lived across town in this house. And…Uncle Roger lived next to us, so he was over all the time."Max said, looking at Sam who nodded his head lightly.

"Right. So how was it, at that house when you were a kid?"Sam asked, Dean looking at Max more intently as he noticed the young man glanced to the side.

"It was fine. Why?"Max asked, looking at Sam with confused eyes as Harry reappeared from upstairs, shrugging at the brothers as he walked over so he was standing beside Dean.

"All good memories? Do you remember anything…unusual? Something involving your…father and uncle maybe?"Dean asked, Harry frowning when he noticed a hint of panic in Max's eyes before it disappeared.

"Why do you—Why do you ask? Wh…"Max trailed off, panic entering his voice as he gave a false smile and shook his head.

"Just a question."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as Sam frowned.

"No. There was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."Max said, his expression and voice were showing no emotion as Harry frowned and looked at the young man closer.

"Good. That's good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should, uh---we should take off."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded.

"Right. Yeah. Thanks."Sam said, standing up as Max nodded his head, looking shaky while Harry walked through a wall.

Outside Harry made himself visible, leaning against the Impala as Sam and Dean walked over. He was trying to reach Gem, seeing as how she wasn't back yet from visiting her parent's graves. He looked up and frowned, noticing that Sam and Dean were talking about Max.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy. Did you see when he was talking about his old house?"Dean asked, getting into the driver's side as Harry slid into the backseat.

"He sounded scared."Sam said, nodding his head as he got into the car.

"Yeah, Max isn't telling us everything. I saw we go find the old neighborhood. Find out what life was really like for the Millers."Dean said, removing his collar before starting the Impala and taking off.

-------

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat. He was waiting for Sam and Dean to get done talking to the Miller's old neighbor. He hated being shoved into the background, not being able to help any. Sure, when the brothers didn't know about Gem and him it was okay, but now that Sam and Dean knew about them and even more so now that Dean and he were together, it made him feel helpless. Harry looked up and opened his eyes, peering out the window towards Sam and Dean.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?"Sam asked, hoping that the man had been around when the Miller's had lived there.

"Well, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why? You looking to buy?"The man asked, looking from Sam to Dean.

"No, no. Actually, we were just wondering if, uh—If you might recall a family that used to live here right across the street here."Sam said, looking up at the man.

"Yeah. The Millers. They uh—They had a little boy named Max."Dean said, using his hand to show how small Max might have been while the man nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah, I remember them. The brother had the place next door. So, uh, what's this about? That poor kid okay?"The man asked, Dean and Sam having turned their heads to look at the house looked at the man in curiosity,

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, his voice soft as the man sighed softly.

"Well, in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a—He was a mean drunk. He—He used to beat the tar out of Max. Bruises, broke his arm two times that I've known of."The man said, Sam and Dean looking at him with shock.

"And this was going on regularly?"Sam asked, Dean shaking his head lightly in horror.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy. The worst part was the stepmother. She'd just…stand there, checked out. Never lifted a finger to protect him…I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."The man said, shaking his head as Sam sighed lightly.

"Now, you said stepmother?"Dean said, wondering what had happened to Max's real mother.

"I think his real mom died. Some sort of accident. Car accident I think. Uh---Are you okay there?"The man asked, looking at Sam in alarm as Sam clutched his head in pain, his face contorted in pain.

"Uh, yeah."Sam said, wincing as he let go of his head while Dean held onto Sam.

"Thanks for your time."Dean said, placing an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you."Sam said, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders and letting his brother lead the way.

"Come on, Sam. Come on."Dean said, helping Sam towards the car as Harry walked through the door and hurried over.

Dean bent down to open the door as Harry placed his hands on either side of Sam's head. Both Sam and Harry stared into each other's eyes as they watched the vision, Dean staring at them with worry and fear. Dean spun around as Gem appeared, narrowing his eyes when he saw that she looked happy, though her expression quickly changed when she saw Harry and Sam. She rushed over and steadied Harry, running her fingers through his hair.

"What the hell happened?"Gem asked, looking at Dean who was watching Sam.

"We went and talked to Max and then came here to find out more about where he lived and what it was like. Turns out he was abused by his dad and uncle. His real mom was killed in an accident and the stepmom didn't do a thing to protect him."Dean said, watching as Harry and Sam gasped and looked around, dazed though they remembered where they were.

"Come on! We have to go to the Miller house now!"Harry said, darting towards the car and getting in while Sam rushed towards the car as well, leaving Dean and Gem confused though they followed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry and Gem talked quickly to each other.

"You sure about this?"Dean asked, wanting to know what they were up against and if it was the right thing.

"Yeah, I saw."Sam said, Harry nodding his head in agreement before grilling Gem for information about where she had been.

"How's he pulling it off?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam who frowned and rubbed his head lightly.

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis."Sam said, sighing lightly as Harry finally faced the front, looking angered as Gem crossed her arms over her chest.

"So he's psychic? He's a---? A spoon bender?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam again as Harry rolled his eyes lightly and flicked the back of Dean's head, making the hunter wince and glare at him.

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time, he was there. He was outside of the garage when his dad died. He was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting them to the Miller's, I was connecting to Max."Sam said, looking at Dean who had been silent.

"The thing I don't get is why, man. I guess…because we're so alike."He said, making Gem and Dean glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Dude's is nothing like you."Dean said, shaking his head as Gem reached over and flicked Sam's head.

"Well, we both have psychic abilities. We're both—"Sam trailed off, making Dean glare at him.

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, and is gunning for a third."Dean said, shaking his head and not noticing Harry frowning lightly and shifting.

"Well, with what he went through. The beatings…To want revenge on those people. I'm sorry, man. I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."Sam said, looking at Dean as Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family."Dean said, turning a corner as Sam shook his head.

"Dean—"Sam sighed, wanting his brother to see where he was coming from.

"He's no different from anything else we hunt. All right? We gotta end him."Dean said pulling up to the curb next to Max's house.

"We're not gonna kill Max."Sam said, his voice quiet as Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say: Lock him up, officer. He kills with his mind?"Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Forget it. No way, man."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry sighed and leaned his head back, thoughts racing through him as Gem listened to the brothers with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam, d—"Dean said, gesturing with his hand towards the house as Sam chuckled lightly.

"He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey. Promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."Sam said, Dean turning to look at him with unsure eyes.

"All right. Fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else."Dean said, reaching over to the glove box and opening it, pulling out a hand gun.

Gem got out of the car as Sam and Dean did the same, looking back at Harry who remained in the car. She frowned when Harry looked up at her, giving her a strained smile. Her eyes widened when she picked up on his thoughts, sadness flooding through her. Gem sighed and nodded her head, turning back towards Sam and Dean and hurrying after them. Neither Sam nor Dean noticed as Harry disappeared/

--------

Dean slammed his shoulder against the front door, causing it to slam open as Sam hurried in behind him. Gem walked up and noticed that Alice had been backing away, fright in her eyes.

"Fathers? What are you doing here?"She said, walking towards the archway while Sam and Dean looked at Max who seemed startled at seeing them.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. Max, could we uh…Could we talk to you outside for—For just one second?"Sam asked, stepping forward and trying to calm Max down.

"About what?"Max asked, his guard up as he looked at the brothers and then at Gem.

"It's…it's private. Um…I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise."Sam said, smiling gently as Dean nodded his head.

"Okay."Max said, having looked at his mother as she glance at him.

"Great."Sam said, nodding his head as Max walked over to them.

Dean turned around and walked towards the door as Sam smiled lightly at Max's mother, noticing her worried and scared look as she looked at her stepson. Gem walked beside Max, feeling his anger and fear as he walked between Sam and Dean. His eyes wandered over to the hall mirror as Dean reached over and opened the door, catching sight of the gun that was tucked into the band of Dean's jeans. Max stopped as the door slammed close, Dean turned around slowly to look at the young man as Gem stepped back and Sam froze, the blinds flying closed throughout the house.

"You're not priests!"Max said, backing away as Dean pulled out his gun.

Dean blinked in shock as Max pulled the gun out of his hands, the weapon hitting the floor and skidding to Max's feet. Sam pushed Gem behind him as Max bent down and picked up the gun, aiming it at Dean and Sam even though his hand was shaking.

"Max! What's happening?"His mother asked, panic in her voice as she made to step towards her son.

"Shut up!"Max ordered, his eyes filled with fear and rage as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing?"Alice asked, stepping closer as Gem's eyes filled with shock.

Max turned his head, forcing his hand out as Alice screamed and was pushed back. Gem gasped and made to move towards her as she slammed her head against the island, falling to the floor in a heap. Sam grabbed Gems arm, not wanting her to get hurt.

"I said shut up!"Max said, his voice showing that he was crying as Gem felt waves of panic and fear coming from the younger man.

"Max, calm down!"Sam ordered, watching as the gun was pointed towards him.

"Who are you?"Max demanded, his eyes on Sam as Sam stepped forward.

"We just wanna talk to you."Sam said, his voice low as he kept Max's attention on him while Dean held Gem back.

"Yeah, right! That's why you brought this!"Max said, his hand shaking as Dean looked towards Sam with worried eyes.

"That was a mistake. All right? So was lying about who we were. But no more lying, Max. Okay. Just, please…Just hear me out."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean stared between his brother and Max with worried eyes.

"About what?"Max asked, looking at Sam with fear and anger

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened."Sam said, keeping his hands raised as Dean's eyes went to the gun in Max's hand.

"W-What?"Max asked, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Sam.

"I've been having visions, Max. About you."Sam said, backing away as Max walked towards him slowly.

"You're crazy."Max hissed, Dean sighing lightly as Gem bit her lip, trying to reach Harry.

"So you weren't gonna launch a kitchen knife at your stepmom? Right here? Is it that hard to believe, Max? Look what you can do. Max, I was drawn here, all right? I think I'm here to help you."Sam said, having pointed towards his eye when he told Max where he saw the knife go through.

"No. No one can help me."Max said, tears clouding his eyes and voice as he shook his hand at Sam.

"Let me try. We'll just talk. Me and you. We'll get Dean and Alice out of here."Sam said, looking at Max while Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Nah-uh. No way."Dena said, shaking his head lightly as he stood beside his younger brother.

They all looked up as the house started shaking, Dean looking up as the hanging lamp threatened to fall above him. Gem clung onto Sam's arm, her eyes widening when Sam lightly jerked his head, meaning that he wanted her to go with Dean and Alice. She hissed lightly, trying to tell him that she was going to stay but froze when Dean touched the back of her hand.

"Nobody leave this house."Max shouted, making Sam and Dean look back at him.

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just-They'll just go upstairs."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he tried to calm Max down again.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you guys alone."Dean said, his mind set as he stared at Max.

"Yes you are. Look, Max…You're in charge here, all right? We all know that. No one's gonna do anything, you don't want to do. But I'm talking five minutes here, man."Sam said, holding his hand up when Dean tried to refute, watching as Max looked from them to Alice.

"Five minutes. Go."Max ordered, Dean slowly walking past Sam as Max turned to keep the gun pointed at him.

Dean walked over to where Alice lay, crouching down as Gem hurried up the stairs. Dean placed his hands on Alice's arms, gently waking her up and helping her to her feet. He glanced at the wound on her head, frowning as he looked at Max before supporting Alice as they made their way upstairs. Gem sighed shakily as she gestured towards the master bedroom, looking around worriedly as Dean set Alice down on the bed before closing and locking the door.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean shook his head as he placed a bandage over Alice's cut, smiling gently as he tried to calm her. He looked up and noticed that Gem was at the window, peering out with worried eyes. He frowned lightly and walked over to her, leaning against the wall as Alice laid down and shut her eyes, tears falling softly.

"Where's Harry?"Dean whispered, glancing over to Alice to make sure that she didn't hear them.

"He left before we all went inside. He didn't feel right."Gem said, her voice hushed as she looked at Dean's shocked face.

"Why? I thought he wanted to help? We could have used him here. He could have stunned Max before he took the gun."Dean said, his eyes showing his hurt and confusion.

"Remember what you said back there in the car Dean? You said Max was no different from the things you guys hunt because he killed his family. Harry was forced to kill his family when Voldemort managed to possess him. He's a wizard, which you guys hunt."Gem said, the weight of her words hitting Dean like a two ton weight.

Dean slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and staring at his hands in horror. He had chased away one of the only people in his world that he would die to protect, the man who he was falling for. Gem sighed and sat down next to the older hunter, placing her hand on his arm. She blinked and jumped back in horror, staring at her hand. A trail of mist lingered around her fingers before snaking back towards Dean, making her stare at the hunter with fear.

"What is it?"Dean asked, standing up and watching as Gem backed away from him with scared eyes.

"Who are you talking to?"Alice asked, sitting up as Dean looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I saw something."Dean said, smiling tightly as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Alice.

The lock clicked open, making Dean and Alice look toward the door as it opened slowly. Dean stood up as Max walked through, pulling out the gun and holding it in his hand. Gem bit her lip and looked away, praying that Sam would get to them in time. She blinked and raced downstairs, nearly slamming into Sam as he headed up towards them.

Dean walked towards Max, wondering if things were alright before he was thrown across the room, slamming against the wall and landing on the floor in a heap. He groaned as he slowly got up, looking towards Max as the younger man pulled the gun out and let it go, watching as it floated in the air.

"Max. No. Max."Alice said, standing up as the gun floated into the air and cocked before pointing towards her.

"Stay back."Max said, Dean having made to move in front of Alice before the gun jerked and aimed at him.

"It's not about you."

"If you gonna kill her, you gotta go through me first."Dean said.

"Okay."Max said, the gun ready to fire before the door slammed open, Sam looking wide-eyed and scared as he looked at Max.

"No, don't! Don't. Please! Please, Max. Max. We can help you. All right? But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything."Sam said, looking at Max as the man looked at him.

He watched as Max stared at him, slowly calming down as tears filled his eyes. Dean glanced between his brother and Max, wondering what was going on even though he was still on the defense in case Max tried to attack once more.

"You're right."Max said, looking at Sam who slowly sighed and nodded his head.

They watched in horror as Max quickly turned towards the gun, the gun turning and firing at his head.

"No!"Sam shouted, watching as Max fell to the ground dead.

--------

"Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun."Alice said, sitting on her couch as the police officer wrote down what she was telling him.

"And these two?"He asked, pointing his pen to where Sam and Dean were standing nearby.

"They're, um…family friends. I called them as soon as Max arrived. I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun."Alice said, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"Where did Max get the gun?"The officer asked, looking at Alice.

"I don't know! He…showed up with it and he…"Alice said, breaking down crying as the officer looked to Sam and Dean as he closed his pad.

"It's all right, Mrs. Miller."He said, looking at the woman as she looked up.

"I've lost everyone."Alice sobbed, Gem wishing that she could consol the woman as she stood by Sam and Dean.

"Okay. We'll give you a call if we have any further questions."The officer said, looking at Sam and Dean who nodded.

"Thanks, officer. Come on."Dean said, nudging Sam and walking out of the house.

"If I just said something else…Gotten through to his somehow."Sam said, shaking his head as Gem placed a hand on his arm while Dean glanced at him as they headed to the car.

"Ah, don't do that."Dean said, frowning lightly as Sam glanced at him.

"Do what?"He asked, Dean rolling his eyes lightly.

Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said. Max was too far gone."Dean said, his mind wandering to Harry before focusing on what was happening now.

"When I think about how he looked at me, man, right before…Should have done something."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at the ground.

"Come on, man, you risked your life. I mean, yeah, if we had gotten there 20 years earlier."Dean said, unlocking the driver's side as Sam walked around to the other side.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had dad."Sam said, making Gem and Dean looked at him with surprise.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that."Dean said, grinning lightly as Sam stared at him.

"Well…he could have gone a whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila, a little less demon hunting…then we could have had Max's childhood. All things considered…we turned out okay…thanks to him."Sam said, nodding his head as Dean nodded before glancing back at the house before looking at his brother again.

"All things considered."Dean said, getting into the Impala as Sam stood there.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean opened up the trunk of the Impala, throwing his duffle bag into it as Sam and Gem continued to pack their things. Gem glanced at Harry's things, biting her lower lip in worry. She had hardly been able to reach Harry at all, save for the few messages he gave her saying that he was alright. Dean was becoming more worried as well, which in turn made Sam worry for his older brother. Sam glanced at Gem as Dean walked back inside, staring at Harry's bags before walking over to them and picking them up.

"Do you know when he's gonna be back?"Sam asked his voice soft as he watched Dean carefully put Harry's things in the trunk.

"I have no idea. I think he's waiting for Dean to call him and apologize. Harry took what he said to heart, and it hurt him."Gem said, running a hand through her hair as Sam sighed.

He walked outside and put his things in the trunk after Dean had walked back inside get grab his other bag, his thoughts on what had happened when he had been trapped inside the closet. Sam sighed and shook his head as he walked back inside, looking at Dean.

"Dean, I've been thinking."Sam said, Dean looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well that's never a good thing."Dean said, tossing a few of his clothes onto the bed and folding them.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, why would this demon, or…whatever it is—why would it kill Mom, and Jessica and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"Sam asked, looking up at his brother as Dean paused before going back to folding.

"No idea."

"Well, you think maybe it was…after us? After…Max and me?"Sam asked, bending down to gather a few of his clothes.

"Why would you think that?"Dean asked, looking at his brother with confused eyes as Gem listened to them and tried to think of a reason why a demon would seek someone out.

"I mean…either telekinesis or premonitions…we both had abilities, you know? Maybe it was after us for some reason."Sam said, watching as Dean glanced at the wall before looking at his clothes.

"Sam, if it wanted you, it would have just taken you. Okay? This is not your fault. It's not about you."Dean said, trying to calm down Sam's mind.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're going to find. The thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all."Dean said, however there was worry in his eyes and Gem noticed it.

"Actually, there's, uh--There's something else too."Sam said, Dean tossing his shirt down and walking over to the dresser to grab his thing.

"Oh, jeeze. What?"He asked, looking at Sam with annoyance.

"When Max locked me in the closet, with that big cabinet against the door, uh—I moved it."Sam said, hoping that Dean got what he was trying to tell him.

"You got a little bit more upper body strength than I gave you credit for."Dean said, packing more of his clothes in his duffle bag.

"No, man. I moved it. Like…Max."Sam said, Dean and Gem looking at him with surprise and slight shock.

"Oh. Right."Dean said, looking at Sam as Sam nodded his head lightly.

"Yeah."Sam said, turning back to his things as Dean looked around on the dresser.

Gem's mouth opened in shock as Dean found a spoon and held it up towards Sam, telling his younger brother to bend it. She sighed and shook her head, walking over to the older hunter and smacking him upside the head. Gem laughed and peeled out of the room as Sam and Dean stared after her. Sam looked at Dean and instantly started telling him that he couldn't bend the spoon and why, while Gem leaned against the Impala.

{Harry, you there?}She called, her eyes closed as she opened the connection.

{Yeah, I'm here.}Harry answered, making her sigh in relief.

{You need to come back, we all miss you. Dean is pinning for you.}Gem said, listening to Harry's mental sigh.

{I won't until he calls me. I don't want to be there if I'm not wanted….not since me and Dean had been doing good. I don't want him to turn on me like the others did after…}Harry trailed off, making Gem wince at the pain she felt through the connection.

{Alright, but I should tell you that Dean will call you very shortly. I saw a letter he had written to you. I think it explains some things.}Gem said, smiling when she felt a spark of hope coming from her brother.

Gem opened her eyes as Sam walked out carrying his duffle bag of clothes, looking weary. She smiled softly and pulled the taller man over, hugging him tightly. Sam smiled and hugged Gem, sighing as he allowed himself to relax. Inside the motel, Dean sighed as he sat down on one of the beds, knowing that there was one person he wanted to talk to before they left the area. He looked around and made sure Gem and Sam weren't looking his way before pulling out a folded letter from his back pocket.

It bothered him that Harry hadn't come back, even more so when Gem told him why. He never meant to hurt the Death Angel, and it made him feel horrible that he had done so. He sighed once more and ran a hand through his hair before he closed his eyes.

"Harry…can you hear me?"He called out, opening his eyes and staring around the empty room.

Dean sighed and growled lightly, tossing the letter beside him and placing his head in his hands. Sam and Gem walked back into the room, pausing when they saw Dean. Sam frowned and walked over to his older brother, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder as Gem caught sight of the letter on the bed.

"Can he hear me?"Dean asked, aiming the question towards Gem and not Sam.

"Yeah, I can hear you."A voice said, making Sam, Gem and Dean look up with wide eyes.

-----------

Harry was leaning against the table as he looked at Dean, his eyes not showing any emotion which made the older hunter wince and look down. Gem frowned lightly at her brother but walked over to Sam and gently pulled the other man out of the motel room, grabbing the rest of their things. The door shut behind Sam, leaving Dean and Harry alone.

"You called?"Harry asked, making Dean look up with shame in his eyes.

"I…I wanted to…"Dean trailed off, mentally cursing himself for not being able to express himself to the one person he was falling for.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing his feelings for the hunter as he turned to leave. A strong and calloused hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn to face Dean, blinking when a letter was placed in his hands. Dean walked over to the bed again and sat down so his back was to Harry, not wanting the other to see him. Harry raised an eyebrow but opened the letter, reading what Dean had written to him. His eyes grew wide before softening, a smile on his face as he pocketed the letter and walked over to the bed, crawling over it and sitting behind Dean.

Dean tensed when he felt Harry behind him, though he sighed and relaxed as Harry wound his arms around his neck and nuzzled the back of the hunter's neck. He had missed Dean's smell, and took the chance to breathe it in once more. Dean smelled like worn leather, gunpowder and something completely unique to the hunter. Dean sighed and smiled, resting his and on Harry's arm.

"You may be an idiot who doesn't always think before he speaks, but you're my idiot now. I'm sorry for running away, but I was scared that you would turn on me."Harry said, unwrapping his arms as Dean reached around and pulled him in front so he was straddling the hunters lap.

"I would never leave or turn on you Harry. I feel horrible for saying that without thinking. I do that often…but it's a part of who I am."Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck as Harry smiled.

"Well then, we can work on both of our bad habits together. Mine for not trusting you, and yours for not thinking."Harry said, smiling as Dean grinned at him.

"Sounds like a good plan."Dean said, placing his hands on Harry's waist.

Harry smiled brightly but licked his lips when the need to kiss Dean surged through him. Dean's eyes darkened lightly when he saw Harry lick his lips, following the pink muscle before leaning forward and kissing the Death Angel. Harry gasped in surprise, allowing Dean the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his hands running through Dean's short hair as the hunter pulled him closer.

Dean broke apart with a gasp, smirking at the dazed look in Harry's eyes. He wrapped an arm underneath Harry and stood, laughing as Harry clutched him harder. Harry narrowed his eyes as Dean carried him to the door, using his free hand to open it and turn off the lights. Sam and Gem looked up, smiling brightly as Dean carried Harry over to the Impala. Dean looked at Sam before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys which he tossed to Sam. Sam shook his head as Dean opened the back door of the Impala, getting inside with Harry still clinging to him like a life line.

Gem got into the passenger's seat as Sam slid into the driver's. She looked back and smiled as Harry and Dean continued to hold each other, talking softly or just enjoying the comfort in having the other back in their arms. Sam started the car and took off out of the parking lot, glad things were back to normal.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Sighs and smiles brightly) Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be out soon. I'm not sure how long it will take me since I have classes which are loading us with homework because mid-terms are coming up real soon(Wish me luck!) and also me trying to find a job. Please review and the next chapter will be Benders. Bye for now and see you all soon!

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11 The Benders

(Dances around happily) Hello again everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out since it's another good one! I had gotten a review thanking me for not abandoning the story, and let me tell you all something quirky about me. I never abandon a story even if I've lost nearly all of my thoughts and ideas on it. I will be updating Vampires and Werewolf's War sometime, just as soon as my muse comes back for it. I love this story and was glad that I had gotten more ideas for it so I put Blind Love Blind Faith on hold so I could maybe finish this story and then go back to it. Anyway, enough rambling from me! Please read and review! I love knowing what you all think!

Disclaimer: Not mine… (Sighs) never will be but I can let my imagination run wild with them!

Warnings: Swearing, male/male pairings, violence.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 11. The Benders.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Hibbing, Minnesota)

Harry and Gem leaned against the wall of the little boys bedroom, looking around with little interest as Sam and Dean questioned said boy. The mother was standing beside her son, looking at Sam and Dean with annoyance in her eyes. Harry leaned his head back against the wall, pretending to sleep which made Gem punch his arm and glare at him. Harry grinned but caught Sam glancing back at them, nodding instantly.

"Look, I know you guys are just doing your job, but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story the more he believes it's true."The mother said, making Harry and Gem raise an eyebrow.

"Mrs. McKay. We know you spoke with the local authorities."Sam said, removing his hat as Dean did the same.

"But, uh, this seems to be a matter for the state police. So…"Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Harry poked his back to get him to shut up.

"Don't worry how crazy it sounds Evan. You just tell us what you saw."Sam said, looking at the young boy.

"I was up late…watching TV…when I heard this weird noise."Evan said, shaking his head as Sam and Dean looked at him with interest.

"What did it sound like?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Dean looked interested.

"It sounded like…a monster."Evan said, making Sam and Dean look at each other while Harry and Gem sighed lightly.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV."Mrs. McKay said, looking down at her son.

"Um…Godzilla vs. Mothra."Evan said, looking sheepish as he looked up at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, yeah. That's my favorite Godzilla movie. So much better than the original, huh?"Dean asked, chuckling lightly while Sam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally."Evan said, smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah. He likes the remake."Dean said, jerking his head towards Sam which made the younger hunter stare at his brother with disbelieving eyes.

"Yuck."Evan said, his facing showing his disgust as Dean nodded while Sam cleared his throat.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?"Sam asked, wanting to get back to their investigation.

"No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."Evan said, wanting his mother and Sam and Dean to believe him.

"Then what?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as Evan sighed.

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."Evan said, shaking his head lightly.

"What did it sound like, Evan?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry and Gem looked at the child with interest.

"Like this…whining growl."Evan said, looking at Sam who looked at Dean.

"Thanks for your time."Sam said, nodding his head as he and Dean turned to leave with Harry and Gem following them.

------------

Harry smiled as he talked to Luca, laughing as the Reaper did a bad impression of one of the less popular Death Angels that nearly everyone hated. Gem raised an eyebrow as she watched her brother from where she and Sam were seated, shaking her head lightly and taking another drink of her beer. They were all at a bar, Sam doing research on the hunt and Dean was playing darts. Gem blinked and looked back at Sam when he tapped her arm, raising an eyebrow.

"So the local police have not ruled out foul play. Apparently there were signs of a struggle."Sam said, looking at Gem before looking at Dean who turned to look at him.

"You know, they could be right. Could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig."Dean said, turning and throwing a dart at the board.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this. Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of phantom attacker."Sam said, pointing at their Dad's journal as Dean walked over on the other side of the table.

"Why would he even do that?"Dean asked, taking a drink of his beer as Harry walked over to them after saying bye to Luca.

"Well, he found a lot of folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too: This county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."Sam said, looking up at Dean who raised an eyebrow.

"That is weird."Dean said, walking back over to the dart board and grabbing a few more darts.

"I haven't heard of something like this before."Gem said, looking at Sam and then Harry who shrugged lightly.

"I have. Just look at how many people are going to report those who died in the war missing."Harry said, taking a drink of his water.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taking from a parking lot."Dean said, smiling as Harry walked over to him and leaned against him.

"Well, there are all kinds, you know, Springheeled Jacks, Phantom Gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our king of gig either."Sam said, looking at his brother as Dean walked closer and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we should ask around more tomorrow."Dean said, turning around once more and throwing a dart as Harry yawned lightly.

"Right. I saw a motel about five miles back."Sam said, pulling out his money.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round."Dean said, wondering what was up with Sam as Harry walked over to the table and leaned against it.

"We should get an early start. Harry's tired and I could use some rest myself."Sam said, smiling as he stood up and Harry beamed at him.

"All right. I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak."Dean said, grabbing his coat as Gem scampered off to use the restroom as well.

Sam shook his head as Dean walked away, gathering his things as Harry walked to the door. Together they walked outside and Harry took a grateful breath of fresh air, making Sam chuckle and shaking his head. They walked past as few motorcycles before Harry tensed, instantly latching onto Sam's arm as he felt someone watching them. Sam frowned and paused when he heard something move, looking around with guarded eyes. He quickly set the journal and keys down on the trunk of the Impala, pulling out a small flashlight he had in his pocket.

"Something's watching us. I can feel it."Harry said, his voice soft as Sam nodded.

Harry watched as Sam crouched down, latching onto the hunters coat instantly as Sam jerked back startled. Sam sighed and panted, smiling lightly as Harry relaxed since he had heard the cat hiss. Harry sighed and rested his head against Sam's shoulder, wondering what was taking Gem and Dean so long in the bathroom. Sam chuckled lightly as he walked over to the driver's side, Harry standing next to him since he still felt that something was wrong.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed as he walked out of the bar, Gem beside him as they walked towards the Impala. Gem paused and smiled at the orange and white tabby that was sitting on top of one of the cars, reaching over and letting it sniff her fingers before stroking its head. Dean frowned as he walked over to the Impala, picking up their dad's journal, knowing instantly that Sam wouldn't have left it out when someone could take it. Gem looked up and blinked when Dean looked inside the car before looking around the parking lot with alarm.

"What's going on?"She asked, walking over to Dean as his eyes filled with panic.

"Sam and Harry aren't here."Dean said, looking around before hurrying over to the bar and stopping a few of the bikers who were coming out.

"Hey, hey. You guys been outside, round here in, like, the last hour or so?"Dean asked, frowning as he worry mounted when they shook their heads.

"Harry! Sam! Where are you?"Gem called, running around the parking lot as Dean called out to them as well.

"Sammy? Harry?"Dean called, looking around as his breath sped up.

Gem hurried up to him, shaking her head no and making Dean curse. He looked around and then spotted a traffic cam attached to a lamp post. Gem frowned but looked up as well, smiling as hope returned while Dean walked out to the middle of the road. He looked up and down the road, shaking his head as worry coursed through him. Gem darted onto the road and pulled Dean back to the Impala.

"Come on, we have to go to the motel first."Gem said, narrowing her eyes when Dean shook his head.

"No, we have to go to the police first. Sam and Harry are missing."Dean said, fear in his eyes while Gem shook her head.

"No, we need to rest before looking for them. They might show up later. If they don't show by tomorrow morning then we'll go. We both need rest or we will crash tomorrow and be of no use."Gem said, frowning as Dean sighed but nodded his head in defeat.

Dean climbed into the Impala, Gem sliding in beside him. The ride was silent and tense, both Dean and Gem thinking about where Sam and Harry could have gone to. Gem closed her eyes and opened the connection, gasping as she clapped her hands over her ears, static filling her senses. Dean looked at her with worry, frowning as Gem rubbed her ears after she closed the connection.

"What happened?"Dean asked, looking back at the road but he kept glancing at Gem with worry.

"I tried to open the connection but all I got was static! That's never happened before. It means that someone or something is blocking mine and Harry's bond."Gem said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"We can ask your dad when we get to the motel."Dean said, Gem nodding her head in agreement as they fell silent once more.

It was a few minutes later until they were finally at the motel office. Dean was inside the office, checking out a room. Gem sighed as Dean walked back out, looking out the window as Dean pulled away from the office and moved the car so that it was in front of their room. Gem got out and grabbed her and Harry's things from the back seat, Dean following her example and Sam and his duffle bags. Dean unlocked the door and peered around inside, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and tossing the bags by the dresser as Gem set the bags she had down before sitting on one of the beds.

"Dad, we need you."She called, Dean pacing restlessly by the small kitchen.

"I was wondering when you would call. I felt Harry get captured."Lucian said, walking through the wall and looking at Gem and Dean's panicked looks.

"Do you know where they are?"Dean asked, not caring about anything but getting his brother and boyfriend back.

"I don't know where they are, nor can I track them. Something is blocking me from finding them."Lucian said, Dean and Gem looking at him with shock.

Lucian moved over to the bed, perching on the edge as Dean seemed to collapse onto the other bed, his face buried in the mattress. Gem leaned against her father's shoulder, wondering what was hiding Harry and Sam from being tracked by both of them. At this rate, the only way they would be able to find Harry and Sam was to get the help of the police.

"Keep your wits about you and your guard up. I'll come back if I should find anything."Lucian said, hugging Gem tightly before disappearing.

Gem sighed and slowly got up, going over to her bag. She stood up once she found something to wear to bed before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later she walked out, steam following her. She blinked when she saw Dean curled on one of the beds, tilting her head when she saw him clenching one of Harry's shirts. She knew that Dean was attracted to Harry, but she was wondering if Dean was falling in love even though he had only known Harry for a few months. Gem looked at her bed before shivering, hating the idea of sleeping alone after sharing a bed with Harry or Sam for so long.

"Dean…can you scoot over?"She asked, standing at the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, come on."Dean said, scooting over and holding the blanket up for Gem.

Gem smiled sadly as she climbed into bed, turning so that she was lying on her side with her back to Dean. Dean scooted over so that he was closer to Gem, needing the contact. He didn't know how he was going to get to sleep without Harry with him. He even missed Sam's soft snoring, since it always was a way for him to know that his little brother was safe and asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

------------

The next morning Dean and Gem were up early. They quickly had something to eat, showed and got dressed before leaving for the Sheriff's Department. There had been no word or sign on Sam or Harry, and their worry and fear that something had happened was only confirmed. Both of them were silent on the way to the Sheriff's. Dean pulled into the parking lot and watched as Gem closed her eyes, his eyes widening when she quickly pulled out a vial of clear liquid and knocked it back. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Gem turned into a male version of herself.

"So, who are you going to be?"Gem asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw that Dean was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, um…"Dean muttered, reaching across and grabbing his box of I.D.'s out of the glove compartment.

He pulled out a police badge and looked at Gem, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and pulled out her own, smirking at the confused look on Dean's face.

"Harry made that potion that turned me into a guy a week ago. He also made me an I.D. for both genders."Gem said, laughing as Dean shook his head and stepped out of the car.

They walked inside and headed towards the front desk. Dean handing the woman his I.D. and Gem did the same. The woman frowned lightly but looked at the I.D.'s her eyebrow rising as she looked up at the two of them.

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington and…Officer Cross?"The woman asked, looking up at them with curious eyes.

"We're working a missing persons."Dean said, taking back his I.D. and putting it in his pocket as Gem did the same.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police."She said, frowning lightly in concern.

"Uh, no. No. This is someone else…Actually, it's my cousin. We were having a few last week at this bar down by the highway, and I haven't seen him since."Dean said, feeling the slight glare at the back of his neck when he didn't mention Harry.

Gem wisely kept her mouth shut, knowing that it would seem odd if Dean reported both Harry and Sam missing. If they were able to find Sam, then they could hopefully find Harry if the two were being kept in the same area.

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?"The officer asked, leaning on the desk and looking at Dean.

"Sam? Two beers and he's doing Karaoke. He wasn't drunk. He was…taken."Dean said, watching as the officer nodded and walked back towards her desk which had her laptop on it.

"All right. What's his name?"She asked, Dean walking behind the counter as Gem followed.

"Winchester. Sam Winchester."Dean said, standing by the desk as Gem stood a few feet away.

"Like the rifle?"The officer asked, sitting down at her desk as Dean also sat down quickly.

"Like the rifle."Dean said, nodding his head as Gem stood behind him.

She shifted lightly on her feet, hating having to take on the appearance of a guy. Her black hair tended to get in her eyes more this way, and also it just felt weird being so bulky and tall. She inwardly missed her normal form, sighing and looking around lightly as the officer searched up Sam's name in the records search.

"Samuel Winchester. So you know that his brother Dean Winchester died in St. Louis...and, uh, was suspected of murder?"The officer asked, looking up at Dean who raised an eyebrow but nodded his head.

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though."Dean said, wincing as Gem smacked him upside the head, earning a chuckle from the officer.

"Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports."The officer said, shaking her head lightly as Dean looked at her.

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."Dean said, the officer nodding her head.

"Uh-huh. County traffic cam?"She asked, turning to face him.

"Right. Yeah. I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him. Or whoever."Dean said, watching as the officer looked to the side and sighed.

"Well, I have access to the traffic am footage down at the County Works Department. But, well, in the meantime, let's do this the right way. Why don't you…fill out…a missing persons report…and sit tight over here."She said, having stood up and riffled through a few papers before walking over and handing Dean a report as he stood up and took it from her.

"Officer, look, uh…he's family. I mean, we kind of…we kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let me and my partner go with ya."Dean said, looking at the officer.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."She said, shaking her head lightly.

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?"He asked, watching as the officer looked down at the floor before looking back up at him.

"Sam's my responsibility. And he's coming back. I'm bringing him back."Dean said, looking at the officer who sighed and looked down as Gem moved towards her.

"Please, do this for us. We need to find Sam. He means the world to both of us."She said, the officer looking at her and nodding her head.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam gasped as he woke up, looking around with wide eyes. He breathing picked up when he saw he was in a steel cage. He looked around and gasped when he saw Harry in another cage beside his, the Death Angel still knocked out. Sam pulled himself upright and stood, having to crouch because of the small cage. He walked over to the side that was facing Harry's cage, grabbing onto the bars.

"Harry, Harry wake up!"Sam said, watching as Harry slowly blinked and pushed himself up.

"Sam? Where are we?"Harry asked, wincing as he rubbed his head.

Before Sam could answer, Harry gasped, and shrank into himself, looking around him at the cage he was in. Runes were written all around the cage in what looked like red ink, but Harry knew what it was. He shivered and whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and pulling his legs to his chest as Sam looked at him with wide and worried eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?"He asked, his voice alarmed at his friends reaction.

"Those words…they block my powers as a wizard and a Death Angel. They leave a Death Angel helpless and it slowly forces their wings to show to anyone. It's…it's how someone can kill a Death Angel…one of the first steps."Harry said, his voice soft as he shook.

"Hang on Harry, we'll get out somehow."Sam said, wanting to keep a calm head.

He turned away from Harry and shuffled over to one of the sides of the cage, shaking the bars and frowning when they didn't give. Sam looked around, sighing lightly when he saw that they were in a barn. He looked over at Harry, his eyes widening when he saw that the Death Angel's wings were slowly starting to appear. He hurried over towards the side of the cage that faced Harry, slowly reaching his arms through the gaps in the bars.

"What do I have to do?"Sam asked, wanting to do something to buy Harry more time.

"Wipe away some of the markings. You'll need to rub at them."Harry said, his voice breaking and his breath coming out in pants.

Sam reached into Harry's cage, his body flat against the bars so he could reach better. With his hand he managed to wipe away some of the runes that encircled Harry, sighing when Harry's breath evened out slightly as his wings disappeared. Harry reached out lightly and touched Sam's hand, lacing his fingers with the hunters. Sam was alarmed on how cold Harry's fingers were, looking at his friend with worried eyes.

"It's making me weak Sam. I need to get out of this cage soon or I won't have enough strength to keep awake much less keep my wings hidden."Harry said, shivers wracking his body.

"We'll get out of here somehow. I know it."Sam said, looking around as Harry nodded his head slowly.

--------

Dean and Gem sighed as they waited outside on a bench. They were at the County Works Department and the officer had told them to wait while she went in and got the footage. Gem nervously ran her fingers through her hair, opening the connection once more and wincing when she got more static, though it seemed slightly dull.

"Greg, Jessie. I think we got something."The officer said, making Dean and Gem turn their heads and stand up when they saw her coming towards them before she handed Dean the pictures.

"These traffic cams take an image every three seconds. It's part of the AMBER Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin Sam disappeared."She said, Dean and Gem flipping through the pictures with dismay.

"Uh, thus really isn't what we're looking for."Dean said, shaking his head as he looked at her.

"Just wait. Wait, wait. This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates."She said, making Dean flip the page and look at a picture of a beat-up camper and then at the picture of the campers plates.

"The plates look new. It was probably stolen."Dean said, Gem and the officer nodding.

"So whoever's the driver of the rust bucket must be involved."The officer said, Dean nodding before he turned his head and listened as a black van drove by, the engine coughing and squealing.

"Hear that engine? Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?"Dean asked, Gem's eyes widening when she remembered what the kind had told Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, it does."Gem said, the officer agreeing even though she looked confused.

"I'll be damned."Dean said, Gem snorting lightly as she nodded her head as well.

---------

Sam grunted as he slammed his feet against the door of the cage, his fingers gripping the top of the cage so he was lifted off of the floor. He panted as his feet touched the ground before swinging forward again, grunting once more as he tried to kick the door open. He repeated the action once more before his strength gave out, landing on the floor of the cage and looking at Harry with concern. Harry was curled up on his side his knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs as he shivered. The effects of the runes weren't as strong, but they were still affecting him.

Sam looked to the side when he heard the guy to the other side of him groaning, moving towards the side of the cage as the man slowly woke up. He had guessed that the man was dead from the way he had been lying motionless on the floor of the other cage.

"You're alive?"Sam asked, shock in his voice as the man straightened himself and looked at Sam with unfocused eyes.

"Huh?"He asked, peering through the bars at Sam who looked relieved that he was alive.

"Hey, you okay?"Sam asked, having a feeling that this man was Jenkins.

"Does it look like I'm doing okay?"The man asked, his eyes narrowed as he tried to peer over Sam and towards Harry who slowly sat up.

"Where are we?"Sam asked, needing to know where they were and what they were up against.

"I don't know. Country, I think. Smells like the country."The man said, sniffing the air lightly as Sam looked at him.

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?"Sam asked, shaking his head lightly as the man agreed.

"Wow. I was looking for ya."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Harry blinked and closed his eyes as the room spun.

"Oh, yeah?"Alvin asked, frowning as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah."Sam said, his voice soft as he looked at Alvin with disbelieving eyes.

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue."Alvin said, Sam looking at Harry when the Death Angel slumped against the bars.

"Well, my brother's out there right now too. He's—He's looking for us. So—"Sam said, reaching out towards Harry as his worry mounted for the older man.

"Harry, what's wrong?"He asked, his voice soft as Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"It's draining me Sam…I don't know how much I can keep my wings hidden."Harry rasped, shuddering as pain shot through him.

"So he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere…waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."Alvin said, jerking his head towards the entrance of the barn as Sam looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What are they? Have you seen them?"He asked, wanting to know what they were up against.

"What are you talking about?"Alvin asked, Sam looking at him with worried eyes.

"What grabbed us. How do they look?"Sam asked, wondering what creature had grabbed them.

"See for yourself."Alvin said, the door opening as Sam pulled his arm back away from Harry's cage, having wiped more of the runes away so the Death Angel would last longer.

Sam crouched down and moved towards the front of the cage, peering through the bars and watching as two hooded figures walked through the door and towards a metal box that was hanging on a thick pillar. Alvin jumped back as one of the figures pushed a button and walked towards Alvin, the door to his cage clanging and swinging open. Alvin scrambled to the back of his cage, his eyes wide as Sam watched.

"Leave me alone! You leave me alone! Don't touch me!"He cried, the figure bending down and placing a dirty tray of food and drink in his cage before closing the door and locking it.

Alvin looked around before diving towards the food and picking it up and quickly eating as the figure walked over to Sam's caged and banged against it, making Sam jerk back as the figure walked over to Harry's cage next. The figure chuckled darkly as Harry glared weakly at him, both he and Sam watching as the figure walked over to his companion. Sam peered through the bars, watching as one of them turned a key and pulled it out of the electrical box and slammed it shut before they both walked out of the barn, the door closing behind them.

"I'll be damned. They're just people."Sam said, leaning back in his cage and staring at the closed door with shocked eyes.

"Yeah. What did you expect?"Alvin asked, watching as Sam turned towards Harry and reached through the bars, once more working at the circle with his fingers.

"How often do they feed you?"Sam asked, turning his head back towards Alvin who had finished his meal.

"Once a day. They use that thing over there to open the cage."Alvin said, pointing to the electrical box as Sam turned towards him fully.

"And that's the only time you see them?"Sam asked, his mind spinning with thoughts and options as Harry slowly stopped shaking, though he was still pale.

"So far. But I'm waiting."Alvin said, watching as Sam scooted over to the front of the cage with wonder in his eyes.

"Waiting for what?"Sam asked, looking around outside of the cage.

"Ned Beatty time, man."Alvin said, frowning lightly as Sam scoffed lightly.

"I think that's the least of your worries right now."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Alvin's frown deepened.

"Why's that?"The man asked, looking to Harry as the Death Angel shook his head to clear the fog from his mind.

"Oh, yeah?"Alvin asked, watching as Sam peered through the top of the cage and noticed something.

"Yeah."Sam said, reaching through the bars and grabbing onto a line that led to the electrical box.

"What do you think they want?"Alvin asked, watching Sam with vivid and eager eyes.

"Depends on who they are."Sam said, reaching up with his other hand and tightening his grip on the line.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if ya ask me. Looking for love in all the wrong places."Alvin said, Harry and him watching as Sam started jerking on the line, attempting to pull it down.

Sam grunted as he strained to pull the line loose, Harry watching with wide eyes. He looked at Sam and closed his eyes, willing some of his power to help Sam. Unknowingly, he sent a shock of power to Gem, alerting her to how weak he was and where they were.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Okay. The next traffic cam…is fifty miles from here and your pickup didn't pass that one."The officer said, driving down one of the roads with Dean and Gem with her.

"So it must have pulled off somewhere. I don't see any other roads here."Dean said, looking at the road map in his lap as Gem craned her neck to see the map herself…which looked slightly odd since she looked like a guy.

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private road, so…"The officer trailed off Dean looking at her with dismay.

"Great."He muttered, looking out the window as Gem leaned back in her seat and sighed.

The computer that the officer had attached to the dashboard pinged, making her look at with a raised eyebrow. Gem closed her eyes lightly as she opened the connection once more, gasping when she felt something through the bond. Dean turned his head to look at the Death Angel, noticing that Gem looked worried and scared. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that the officer looked at him with distrustful eyes before looking back at the road.

"So, Gregory?"She asked, Dean looking at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police for accounting purposes and what have you. And, uh…they just got back to me."She said, pulling over to the side of the road, making Gem and Dean tense slightly.

"Says here your badge was stolen. And there's a…picture of you."She added, turning the laptop so Dean and Gem could see that it was picture of a heavy-set African American man.

"I lost some weight. And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease—"Dean trailed off the officer unbuckling her seatbelt as she looked at the both of them.

"Okay. Would you two step out of the car, please?"She asked, looking at Gem and Dean with serious eyes.

"Look, look, look. You wanna arrest me, that's fine. Don't drag him into it, he didn't know. I'll cooperate, I swear. But first, please...let me find Sam."Dean said, his voice pleading as Gem looked at him in shock.

"I don't know who you are. Or if this Sam person is missing."The officer said, her voice threatening though it held a soft tone.

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this."Dean said, making the officer shake her head.

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."She said, her voice stern as she looked at Dean with disbelief.

"Here's the thing. When we were young…I pretty much pulled him from a fire. And ever since then, I've felt responsible for him. You know, like it's—It's my job to keep him safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find him fast…Please. He's my family."Dean said, his voice shaking as he fought back tears.

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in."The officer said, her voice soft as she looked at Dean.

Dean watched her with shocked and pleading eyes as she looked up at the sun visor, staring at a picture of herself and a guy. She sighed and looked back at Dean and then glanced at Jessie (Gem). She shook her head lightly and reached over, buckling herself up once more as rain hit the roof of the car.

"After we find Sam Winchester."She said, glancing at Dean before starting the car once more and pulling back onto the road.

--------

"What's your name again?"Alvin asked, watching as Sam continued to strain against the line.

"It's Sam."Sam said, crying out as he continued to pull on the line, as Harry continued to try to send some power to the younger hunter.

"Why don't you give it up Sammy, there's no way out."Alvin said, watching Sam with bored eyes as the hunter groaned and pulled harder.

"Don't…c-call me…Sammy!"Sam said, the metal line snapping free, sending him crashing down onto the floor of the cage where something landed between his legs.

"What is it?"Alvin asked, wondering what Sam had pulled free.

"It's a bracket."Sam said, holding it in his hand and looking at it.

"Oh, thank God, a bracket. Now, we got 'em, huh?"Alvin said, shaking his head before the door to his cage buzzed and unlocked.

"Must have been a short. Maybe you knocked something loose."Alvin said, getting up and walking to the edge of his cage and opening the door slowly.

"I-I think you should get back in there, Jenkins."Sam said, watching as Alvin stepped out of his cage as Harry's eyes widened with fear.

"What?"Alvin asked, looking at Sam before slowly moving around the barn.

"This isn't right."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry whimpered lightly.

"Don't you wanna get outta here?"Alvin asked, looking at Sam and Harry who were staring at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, but that was too easy."Sam said, shaking his head as Alvin inched towards the door.

"Look, I'm gonna get outta here. I'm gonna send for help, okay. Don't worry."Alvin said, looking at Sam and Harry as he continued to move towards the door.

"No. I'm serious. Jenkins. This might be a trap."Sam said, trying to get the man to come back.

"Bye, Sammy."Alvin said, pushing the door to the room open and stepping into the main room which led outside.

"Jenkins!"Sam yelled, watching as the man's cage door swung open.

"Sam…where's Dean and Gem? I thought they would have found us by now."Harry said, looking at Sam as the younger man scooted over to the side that faced him.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that they're on their way. Just stay calm Harry."Sam said, worry mounting in his mind since he knew that Harry was right.

Sam reached through the bars and rubbed Harry's shoulder, trying to keep the Death Angel calm. He had never seen Harry this weak before, and it worried him greatly. They both flinched as a gunshot reached their ears, Harry squeezing Sam's fingers tightly. He had never been in a trap like this before, had never been so confined since he was young. He closed his eyes tightly, going back to when he was safe with Dean.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, officer. Look, I don't mean to press my luck—"Dean started, the officer interrupting him.

"You are so pressed."She said, looking up at Dean as they walked towards the car with coffee's as Gem sat in the backseat invisible to everyone but Dean.

Kathleen had supposedly dropped 'Jessie' off at the station where 'he' drove away in the Impala. In reality, Gem drove back to the motel and then quickly turned herself back to normal before chasing after Dean and the officer again. She caught up with them and was waiting for them to get back from getting something to drink before heading out once more. Something told Gem that time was running out for Harry and Sam, and it made her nervous.

"Right. I was wondering…Why are you helping me out anyway? Why don't you just lock me up?"Dean asked, stopping by the car and looking down at her.

"Mt brother Riley disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam. We searched for him, but nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone and for them…Come on. Let's keep at it."She said, holding back her emotions as she got into the car.

An hour passed and they were driving along the country when they turned onto a paved road. Dean frowned as he looked out the window, blinking when Gem tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a side road.

"Wait, w-w-wait. Pull over here. Pull over."He said, the officer pulling over and into the grass.

"This is the first turnoff I've seen so far."Dean said, getting out of the car with the officer and Gem following him.

"You stay here. I'll check it out."Kathleen said, walking towards the dirt road and glancing at Dean as he looked at her.

"No way."He said, shaking his head as she stopped and looked at him with her hand on her hip.

"Hey. You're a civilian. And a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me."She said, making Gem smirk as she nodded her head while Dean stopped and looked at the officer, shaking his head.

"You're not going without me."He said, making the officer sigh and look back towards the car.

"All right. You promise you won't get involved. You'll let me handle it."She said, looking at Dean with serious eyes.

"Yeah. I promise."Dean said, nodding his head as she nodded as well.

"Shake on it."She said, holding her hand out to Dean.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, shaking it when she pulled her other hand back towards him and putting handcuffs on his wrist. Dean looked at the cuffs then at her with shocked eyes as Gem blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on."He asked, a joking smile on his face as the officer raised an eyebrow and pulled him towards the car again.

Dean sighed and walked with her, wincing as the cuff bit into his wrist. Gem sighed and shook her head, following Dean and Kathleen. She watched as the officer cuffed Dean to the driver's side door, raising an eyebrow when Dean looked slightly worried. Gem glanced towards the old house, biting her lower lip as she was torn between finding her brother and Sam and then helping Dean. She sighed and hung her head, knowing Harry would be mad if anything happened to Dean.

"This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help."Dean said, his back pressed to the side of the car as he craned his neck to watch Kathleen.

"I'll manage. Thank you."She said, raising her automatic lock and locking the doors to the car shut.

Dean watched as she walked off, looking at his hand and lightly tugging on the cuffs. He sighed and looked around, noticing Gem leaning against the side of the car. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, reaching into her hair and pilling out a bobby-pin. Dean sighed and smiled at her, watching as Gem crouched down by his hand and worked on picking the lock.

"You are a God-send you know that right?"He asked, looking down at Gem with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now because I'm the only thing keeping you from straining yourself trying to reach the car Aetna. Shush and keep a lookout for anyone who might be coming."Gem said, biting her lip as the lock didn't come undone.

Dean blinked and his eyes widened when he heard the whining growl of the camper coming closer to the lot. Gem blinked and hurried, growling when the pin slipped before diving right back into it. She beamed as the lock clicked, rushing to get the cuff off of Dean's wrist. They hurried off into the tree's, taking the cuffs with them. They watched as two men in hunting outfits walked over to the car and unlocked with the lock that Kathleen had. Dean shook his head, feeling guilt that he hadn't gotten to Kathleen to help her.

--------------

Kathleen groaned as she slowly came to, wincing as pain shot through her head. She gently ran her hand over her head, sucking in a breath when she felt a huge bump forming where she had been hit by the shovel. Movement to her left made her look over, her eyes widening when she saw Sam and then Harry.

"You alright?"Sam asked, leaning against the cage on Harry's side as the Death Angel was lying down while still clutching his hand.

"Are you Sam Winchester? Aren't you?"She asked, slowly crawling to the side of the cage closest to Sam.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding as he kept his voice down so he wouldn't bother Harry.

"You're, uh…Your cousin's looking for you."She said, lightly touching the bump on the side of her head as Sam shook his head with relief.

"Thank God. Where is he?"Sam asked, wanting to know where Dean was, incase his brother was nearby.

"I, uh…I cuffed him to my car."Kathleen said, her mind clearing as Sam sighed and shook his head.

The door opened, making Harry jerk awake and clutch harder to Sam's hand as Kathleen moved so she could see who was coming into the room. Dean stepped carefully into the room, frowning as he looked at the different things that were in it. He blinked and turned his head, sighing when he saw Sam, Harry and Kathleen who were looking at him with relief.

"Sam? Harry?"He asked, his voice soft as he hurried to the cages.

"Are either of you hurt?"Dean asked, Sam smiling in relief as Gem hurried into the room and nearly flew towards Harry's cage, jumping back when she saw the runes circling him.

"I'm not, but you need to get Harry out of his cage. The runes are draining him, Dean."Sam said, nodding to Harry which made Dean kneel by the cage and reach in, caressing Harry's cheek.

"Damn, it's good to see you."Dean said, smiling as Harry leaned into his hand and smiled faintly.

"I was worried about you."Harry muttered, his voice faint as he finally let go of Sam's hand to hold onto Dean's.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?"Kathleen asked, looking at Dean with wide eyes as he slowly stood up and pulled his hand away from Harry.

"Oh, I know a trick or two."Dean said, Kathleen nodding her head lightly as Dean looked at the cages and their doors.

"All right. Oh…These locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."Dean said, looking at the locks on the cages.

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there."Sam said, reaching through the bars and pointing at the box that was on the pillar.

"Have you seen 'em?"Dean asked, Gem walking over to Sam and checking him over.

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean looked at him.

"And they jumped you two? Must be getting a little rusty. What do they want?"Dean asked, looking at the control box and flipping it open.

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean pushed the button that should release the locks.

"Yeah, well, that's the point. You know, with our—our usual playmates, there's—there's rules, there's patterns. But with people…They're just crazy."Dean said, closing the control box and looking around for anything that might release them.

"See anything else out there?"Sam asked, Kathleen watching Dean closely.

"Uh, there's about a dozen junked cars hidden out back, plates from all over. So when they take someone, they take their car too."Dean said, looking at Sam before looking at the wiring.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About 10 years old?"Kathleen asked, her voice filled with fear and emotion.

"Yeah, actually I did. Your brother's. I'm sorry."Dean said, Kathleen looking at the floor of the cage with blank eyes.

"Let's get you guy's outta here and they we'll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key? Key?"Dean asked, looking at Sam as if his brother knew where it was.

"I don't know. But first erase the runes around Harry. They're making him weak and if he doesn't get out from inside of it…well let's just say he won't be able to keep something in."Sam said, looking pointedly at his brother as Dean's eyes widened.

Dean hurried over to Harry's cage and reached in through the bars, scrubbing away at the runes with his hand and sleeve. Harry smiled weakly as he looked at him and sat up fully, sighing when he felt his strength slowly start to return to him. It would be awhile before he would be able to run or use magic, which didn't help them at all since he could use his magic to blast open the cages…scratch that, Kathleen didn't know who or what he was. Dean smiled as he finished erasing the runes, lightly caressing Harry's cheek before he stood up and looked around.

"Alright, I better go find the key."He said, walking towards the door out of the room.

"Hey. Be careful."Sam said, Dean nodding his head as he walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean silently entered the house, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on. He frowned when he saw the clutter and junk, shaking his head lightly as he carefully walked through the basement. Dean shinned the flashlights beams on anything and everything, making sure not to run into anything in case someone was nearby. He crouched down when he spotted jars on shelves behind chicken wire, shaking his head when saw that the jars were filled with glasses, wallets, pictures, things of the like, including eyes and what looked like a heart.

"Yikes."Dean muttered, shaking his head lightly as he continued looking around.

He tilted his head to the side when he saw picture albums filled with pictures of two men holding up dead bodies, frowning when he saw the men were posing as hunters would do after they caught a deer. He caught sight of chicken wire that was hung between two poles, pictures tacked onto it. Dean pulled off a picture of two men in hunting gear with a dead body in what appeared to be a large stove. He turned the picture upside down and noticed that the man fit the description of Jenkins.

"Well, I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are crazy."Dean said, setting the picture down and walking through the rest of the house.

He walked over to a staircase and looked up, noticing a light coming from the landing. He slowly walked up the stairs, freezing when the wood creaked under his shoes. Dean glanced behind him before tilting his head to the side as he continued to walk up the stairs. The sound of old-time reached his ears as he looked around the living room. It wasn't as cluttered as the basement, but it still looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Dean moved carefully towards the hall, keeping an eye out for a key. The sound of chopping reached his ears, making him raise an eyebrow. He leaned towards the wall, catching sight of an old man in the kitchen before his head lightly knocked into something. He blinked and reached up, stopping the rattling only to see that the sound came from what seemed light pelvis bones that were hung together on fishing line.

"What the…?"Dean whispered, jerking his hands away from the bones.

He carefully moved down the hall, frowning when he saw the old man fully. The man was cutting something with a rust saw, the sound almost enough to make Dean flinch. He picked up a thin wooden beam that had a nail at the end, keeping an eye on the old man in case he turned around. Dean's eyes lit up when he saw a rusted flat box on a side table that had keys in it. He carefully walked towards the side table, mentally cursing that it was directly across from the open kitchen where the man was.

Dean hurried over to the side table, looking at the keys and lightly touching them when he noticed a jar by the box. He picked it up and peered at its contents, shuddering when he saw that it was filled with teeth. The floor creaked, making Dean blinked and set down the jar. He spun around and stopped when he saw a girl jump back, her eyes wide.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."Dean said, walking towards the girl slowly.

"I know."She hissed, pulling out a switch blade as Dean's eyes widened.

She lunged forward, jabbing the blade through Dean's coat and pinning him to the wall.

"Jeeze!"Dean said, grabbing the end of the blade and trying to pull it out.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"Missy called, Dean jerking the blade out of the wall as a man hurried into the room.

Dean looked from the girl to the man in front of him, groaning as another man tackled him from behind and wrapped his arms around his arms. Dean looked up as the first man ran towards him, swinging his legs up and kicking the man in the chest before he was dragged into another room by the second man, wincing as he was thrown into a wall. The second man reached down as Dean got up; punching the man in the face twice and sending him back. He braced himself as the first man ran towards him, easily throwing the back to the side.

Dean backed away, quickly looking to both sides as the two guys walked towards him. He caught sighed of a wooden box on the floor and kicked it at the guy he had thrown to the side, watching as the guy swatted it away. Dean quickly ducked as the second guy threw a punch at him, countering with a punch of his own that made the guy go down. He groaned as the first guy rammed into him, knocking him into a wall. Dean got up, blood running down his face from a cut on the side of his head as the two guys watched him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first. And then yours."He said, his hand on the wall as he panted and looked to the guys, never noticing the old man coming towards him from behind with the shovel.

-------

Dean groaned as he slowly came to, blinking slowly and lifting his head up. He panted as he caught sight of the family in front of him, the old man sitting in front of him as the two guys stood behind the old man. He glared faintly at the girl, her wicked smile making him shiver slightly.

"Come on. Let us hunt him."One of the guys said, leaning down so he was speaking to his father directly.

"Yeah, this one's a fighter. Sure would be fun to hunt."The second guy, Jared, said, nodding his head to Dean as he looked to his dad.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. That's what this is about. You—You yahoos hunt people?"Dean said, testing his hands which were tied behind his back.

"You ever killed before?"The old man asked, looking at Dean as his yellow teeth flashed.

"W—Well, that depends on what you mean."Dean said, looking down before looking at the old man.

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunter deer and bear. I even got a cougar one. Oh, boy. But the best hunt…is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands, seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."The old man said, a wistful smile on his face as he leaned towards Dean who was looking at him with disgust.

"You're a sick puppy."Dean said, nodding his head lightly as the old man's eyes widened and he stood up.

"We give 'em a weapon. Give 'em a fightin' chance. It's kind of like…our tradition, passed down father to son. Course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down. We never been that sloppy."The man said, his son caressing Missy's hair as she smirked at Dean as she sat down where her grandfather had sat.

"Oh. Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. You're plenty sloppy."Dean said, the stench from the old man making him want to gag and it only increase as the old man stood next to him and crouched down so he was eyes level with Dean.

"So, what, you with that pretty cop?"The old man asked, Dean sputtering from the smell of the man's breath as Missy looked at her father who grinned.

"You a cop?"The man asked, Dean turning to look at him while tilting his head away from the man.

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?"Dean asked, the old man looking to his sons in which Missy's father darted forward, punching Dean across the face.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now, is that there's something I need to know."The old man said, walking over to the fireplace behind Dean and grabbing a hot poker.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister."Dean said, though inwardly he was panicking when he saw Gem walk through one of the walls, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Tell me…any other cops gonna come looking for you?"The old man asked, Dean panting as he struggled to get his breath from the punch.

"Ah, eat me. No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait. You actually might."Dean said, his breath picking up as the brothers surrounded him and jerked his head to the side, holding it in place as Gem looked for a way to help.

"You think this is funny?"The man asked, holding the poker in front of Dean's face as panic flared in the hunter's eyes.

"You brought this down on my family. All right. You wanna play games. We'll play some games."The old man said, having gotten no answer from Dean.

"Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight, after all, boys. And you get to pick the animal. The tall boy, the special boy or the cop."The old man said, having straightened up and looked at his sons before looking at Dean.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. No. Look, nobody's coming for me, all right. It's just us."Dean said, shuddering as he thought of them hunting Sam and Harry.

"You don't choose, I will."The old man said, placing the red-hot tip of the poker against Dean's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Unh! Oh! Oh, you son of a bitch."Dean said, shuddering for breath as his eyes widened when the poker was held in front of his eye.

"Next time, I'll take an eye."The old man said, Dean whimpering in fear and panic.

"All right. Take the tall guy, the tall guy, take the tall guy."Dean said, frantic and knowing that Sam would have a better chance than Harry or Kathleen.

Dean jerked as his head was released when the old man stood up and pulled the poker away. The old man looked to his sons, reaching around his neck for the key that unlocked the cages.

"Lee. Go do it. Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage."The old man said, looking at his son as Lee took the key and nodded his head in understanding before walking away.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance."Dean said, looking from Lee to the old man as they looked at him.

"Lee, when you're done with the tall boy, shoot the bitch and cut off the special one's wings."The old man said, Lee smirking as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his gun.

"We gotta clean this mess up before any more cops come running out here."The old man said, looking at Dean who watched as Lee left, fear racing down him as Gem hurried out after Lee to help her brother, Sam and Kathleen.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam, Harry and Kathleen watched with worried and fearful eyes as Lee walked into the room and over to the control box, opening it and putting the key in the lock.

"What are you doing?"Sam asked, his voice rising as the lock on his cage opened.

Sam looked down the floor of his cage, spotting the bracket he had pulled off. Lee opened the door Sam grabbed the bracket, tossing it at Lee as Lee took aim and fired.

Back at the house, the old man was sitting down by Dean, Missy on his knee as Jared stared out the grimy window. Dean was jerking in the seat, trying to get loose as Missy smirked at him

"If you hurt my brother and Harry, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all."Dean said, craning his head to look at the old man as Missy stood up as her grandfather did.

"Lee!"The old man called, wondering what was taking his son so long.

Inside the barn, Sam fought with Lee, trying to get the gun out of the man's hand. He punched Lee across the face, using the second to grab the hunting rifle and hit Lee on the side of the head with the butt of the gun twice, knocking him out. Sam stood up and tried to cock the gun, cursing when it jammed. Gem burst in through the doors, uncaring that Kathleen was able to see her as she hurried over to Sam.

"What happened?"She asked, looking at Harry who seemed to be slightly stronger.

"It's jammed. I knocked him out."Sam said, jerking his head towards Lee.

Sam tossed the rifle to the side and walked over to the control panel, sighing when he saw the key was still in the lock and pressed the buttons to let Harry and Kathleen out. Harry moved to get out of the cage when he noticed that Dean hadn't managed to erase all of the runes. Sam hurried over as Kathleen got out, quickly wiping away the rest of the runes. Harry smiled and willingly allowed Gem to support him, his legs unsteady.

Inside, the old man, Missy, Jared and Dean were worried because of the silence. Dean hoped that it meant that Sam had been able to get free, but he couldn't be sure unless he saw his brother for sure. Missy stared at him with narrowed eyes as the old man frowned.

"Lee! Jared, you come with me. Missy…you watch him, now."The old man said, Missy looking at him as Jared walked over to grab his gun.

Dean winced as Missy pulled out another knife, placing the tip against Dean's temple and lightly twirling it as the old man and Jared walked outside.

-----------

(A/N: Sorry if this part is slightly confusing. It was hard to write seeing as in the episode it jumps from Sam to Kathleen a lot)

"Lee? Where are ya?"The old man called, walking through the barn to where the cages were.

He lowered his gun when he saw his second son knocked out in one of the cages. He quickly turned around to face Jared, anger in his eyes.

"Damn it. Jared, get the lights."He ordered, looking back at Lee as Jared flipped the switch but nothing happened.

"They must have pulled the fuse."Jared said, looking around as his father went over to the control panel and saw that the key was missing.

They hurried to the lofts, looking around slowly. Sam breathed silently as he pulled Harry behind a stack of hay up on the upper loft. Harry winced as his body protested, feeling his magic flooding his system now that there was nothing to hold it back. Under his skin his wings flexed, begging to be let out even for a second. Gem and Kathleen were hidden in the lower part of the barn where it let out, making sure to keep an eye out on the two men.

The old man nodded to Jared, who nodded and headed off to the left as the old man walked over to the ladder. He kept his eyes up as he slowly climbed the ladder, Sam and Harry hurrying behind bales of hay. Jared looked around at the cart, frowning as he kept his ears open for any sound as Gem ducked more and kept her hand on Kathleen's arm. She gulped silently as Jared gripped his rifle tighter and walked towards the hay bales.

The old man stepped onto the upper loft, looking around closely. As Harry shuddered, wondering if it was possible to use his magic now to disarm the man. Sam looked at his friend, shaking his head no as it would make Jared panic and shoot them. Down in the lower loft, Kathleen hurried over to a cabinet, opening the door and glancing back when the wood squeaked before getting in. Gem ducked behind the hay as Jared walked over to the cabinet, aiming at it. Gem gasped as Jared fired, covering her ears as tears ran down her cheeks. Though she looked up when Kathleen touched her shoulder before climbing onto the hay bales and moved behind Jared.

Jared walked over to the cabinet, pulled the door open and staring in shock when he saw no one was in there. He went to turn around when Kathleen jumped onto Jared's back, her arms wrapping around his neck and he struggled and walked backwards as she covered his eyes.

Sam lifted his head above the hay, diving back down when the old man saw him and fired. He pulled Harry to his side that faced the wall, keeping low as he hurried both he and Harry away from the old man. Downstairs, Kathleen cried out as she was slammed against the corner of the wall, landing on the ground as Gem dove onto Jared's back, using her weight to pull the man back.

Upstairs Sam pulled Harry to his chest, rolling out of the way and diving behind more bales of hay. Gem gasped as she was thrown off of Jared's back and landed next to Kathleen who grabbed her and started to shove her behind her even as she was sprawled on the ground.

"You stupid bitch."Jared hissed, taking aim as Sam and Harry ran through the doors having jumped off of the upper loft.

"Hey!"Sam yelled, making Jared whip around and shoot, Sam and Harry ducking which made Jared shook his father in the arm.

Jared looked at his fallen father in shock before he cocked his gun, turning around as Sam rushed forward and grabbed the rifle, the two of them struggling for it. Sam punched Jared, stunning the man and then used his elbow to make him fall to his knees. He used the butt of the gun to knock Jared out, panting as Harry stumbled over to Gem and Kathleen to help them up. Gem smiled gratefully as Sam looked at her, Harry leaning against her side as Kathleen brushed herself off.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Gem dragged Jared over to one of the cages, throwing him inside and shutting the door. Harry turned the key, smiling lightly as the cage locked. He pulled the key and pocketed it, knowing that he would give it to Kathleen before they left. They walked back over to where the old man was laying, Kathleen holding the rifle poised above him as he gasped.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead."Kathleen said, looking up at Sam even though she kept the gun steady.

"Go ahead."Kathleen ordered, Sam and the other not having moved but they nodded and walked out of the barn.

"You hurt my family. I'm gonna bleed you, bitch."The old man said, glaring up at Kathleen.

"You killed my brother."She said, her voice shaking with suppressed rage as the old man looked at her.

"Your brother? Now, I see."The old man said, laughing as she shook with rage.

"Just tell me why."Kathleen whispered, tears in her eyes as the man looked at her.

"Because it's fun."He said, laughing hysterically as her grip tightened on the gun.

-------

Sam, Dean, Gem and Harry walked out of the house, panting and slightly out of breath. Harry was curled against Dean's side, the hunter's arm around his waist as he held Harry close. Sam sighed and looked towards the barn, shaking his head lightly. They all watched as Kathleen walked out of the barn with the rifle in her hand. They hurried down the steps towards her, Harry keeping pressure on Dean's lower arm where Missy had managed to cut him.

"Where's the girl?"Kathleen asked, looking at Sam and Dean.

"Locked in the closet. What about the dad?"Dean asked, Sam looking at Dean before looking at Kathleen.

"Shot. Trying to escape."Kathleen said, Dean nodding his head lightly as the truth was in her eyes.

They gathered their coats and a few things before walking back towards the main road as Kathleen walked behind them calling for backup. Dean was wondering if she was going to let him go after she knew that he used a stolen I.D. and could break out of handcuffs.

"I think the car's at the police station."Dean said, keeping his arm around Harry's waist and holding onto the Death Angel tightly.

"No, I took it to the motel. I didn't want anyone to find it and try to look in the trunk."Gem said, smiling as Dean nodded his head and Sam smiled at her.

"So…state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that all of you are long gone by then."Kathleen said, Harry and Gem smiling as Dean and Sam visibly relaxed.

"Thanks."Dean said, nodding his head lightly as Sam looked around.

"Hey, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?"Dean asked, his muscles aching and his head was throbbing.

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car."Kathleen said, Dean sighing as Sam nodded in understanding.

"Sound's great to me, thanks."Sam said, smiling as they turned around and started to walk back in the direction of town.

"Listen, uh…I'm sorry about your brother."Dean said, pausing and looking at Kathleen who smiled.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth. But…it isn't, really. Anyway, you should go."She said, tears starting to fall even though she didn't want them to.

Dean nodded and turned around, wrapping his arm around Harry once more as they all walked away from the house. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, letting Dean guide him as Gem leaned against Sam who looped his arm over the back of her shoulders.

"Don't you two ever do that again."Dean said, making Harry look up at him and Sam glance at him.

"Do what?"Harry asked, his voice soft as he looked up at Dean.

"Go missing like that."Dean said, his voice serious as Sam and Harry smiled.

"You were worried about us."Sam said, chuckling softly as Gem giggled.

"All I'm saying is, you two vanish like that again, I'm gonna let Lucian after your asses. He wasn't happy that you two were gone. Scared the hell out of me."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry laughed and Sam smirked.

"So you got beat up by a 13-year-old girl, huh?"Gem asked, looking at Dean who glowered.

"Oh, shut up."Dean said, Harry patting his back as Sam and Gem laughed.

------------

Harry and Gem looked around, before nodding towards each other. They had been walking for about twenty minutes and were still a little ways away from town. All of them were tired and wanted to get back to the motel and sleep. Harry had healed Dean's wounds but the hunter was still feeling the effects from all the fighting he did. Sam and Dean watched with curious eyes as Harry and Gem spread their wings, the appendages flexing before settling against their backs, the feathers lightly trailing on the ground.

"I think it's time to get back to the motel."Gem said, smirking at the confused looks she got.

"We're not gonna make it back for at least an hour because we need to take breaks and then hide from cars…so we can fly."Harry said, blinking in confusion when worry and fear filled Dean's eyes.

"I think I'll walk."Dean said, standing up from where he had been sitting and brushing himself off as Sam shook his head.

"Dean's afraid of flying."He said, watching as Harry smiled gently and walked over to Dean.

"I won't let you go. And we won't be as high up as you would be on a plane. Please, Dean? We're all tired and sore. This way it'll only take a few minutes."Harry said, resting a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean sighed and nodded his head, turning around and facing Harry. Harry smiled and moved so he was standing behind Dean, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist. Gem was doing the same to Sam, nodding at her brother. Harry sent a small stream of magic to both Dean and Sam, making them weigh less than they really were so it would be easier to carry them.

Dean gasped as they shot up into the air, clamping his eyes shut as the wind whipped his face. Sam laughed and whooped, looking at Dean and chuckling when he saw his old brother with his eyes clamped shut and a death grip on Harry's arms. A few minutes later, Harry and Gem landed in back of the motel, their wings folding and disappearing as Dean sighed and shook his head.

"We need a break from hunting."Harry said, panting as he tiredly leaned against Dean's chest.

"That sounds good. Take a day or two off. Find a different town or city, get a hotel room and just relax and have fun."Gem said, nodding her head as Dean scooped Harry into his arms and carried them to the front of the motel and into their room.

"There's a problem, with your plan. We don't have enough money for a hotel room."Dean said, setting Harry down on the bed and pulling the Death Angel's shoes off.

"We do. Harry still has enough money from when he was alive."Gem said, smiling as Harry snapped his fingers, changing his clothes into something to wear for bed.

After showering and getting dressed, Dean climbed into bed with Harry, curling his body around the Death Angels as Sam laid down next to Gem. Their eyes closed and they were soon asleep. Lucian appeared silently and smiled when he saw Harry, walking over and lightly brushing his son's hair back. He looked at Dean and nodded his head, glad that the man had been so determined to get Harry back. He looked at Gem and Sam before disappearing; having a feeling that everything would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Smiles and waves) Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter and please review! The next chapter will be one I made, and not be one of the episodes. Harry, Sam, Gem, and Dean have a day off to relax and maybe go clubbing! Let's just say Dean's see's Harry in a new and sexy light, also Sam gets to see Gem in a different light. Once again, please review!

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12 Four Days Off

(Sniffles and blinked slowly) Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the delay in this chapter but mid-term exams snuck up on me. I spent most of my time studying my butt off for them. This chapter is all about the group's days off, which I extended to four days instead of two like I had originally planned. Thank you all for the reviews and adding this story to alert and favorites lists. The couples are getting closer and I'm thinking about having Sam and Gem get together either late in the first season (this story) or early in the second season (this story's sequel). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: male/male relationship, swearing, sexy dancing, use of leather clothing (Grin).

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Draco/Luna, Sam/Gem (Not yet together, but they're getting there!)

A/N: Oh! The lyric that I'm using in this chapter is Fever by Adam Lambert. I love this song as it fit's the scene perfectly. Also there are mentions of For Your Entertainment, and Strut by Adam Lambert in the fic along with the use of his song Fever. I claim no right to these songs but I thought they would work perfectly in this chapter.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

(Latin)

Chapter 12. Few Day's Off.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean blinked as he woke up, instantly wondering what had dragged him up from his sleep. He raised his head and looked around; frowning when he saw the motel room was still dark. A glance to the bed next to his and Harry's proved that Sam and Gem were still sleeping, and the weight on his chest meant that Harry was asleep as well. Dean sighed and reached up, running a hand through his hair. It was two days after Harry and Sam had been captured, and they were on their way to New York for a few days of rest.

Dean blinked when he caught movement out of the corner of eyes, slowly reaching towards the gun under his pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes when the movement proved to be Lucian, opening his eyes and glaring at the man as Lucian grinned lightly. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw Lucian drop a bag by Harry's things, watching as Death put a finger to his lips and mouthed that Dean wasn't allowed to open the bag before Lucian disappeared.

-Damn it…now I'm curious.-He thought, frowning lightly as Harry shifted and snuggled closer to him.

He managed to close his eyes and get another hour and a half of sleep before he was woken up by Sam moving around. Dean sighed and blinked his eyes open, instantly laughing when he saw that Sam had pink hair and green skin. His laughter woke Gem and Harry up, and the two Death Angels looked from one brother to the other and shrugged.

"What made you change color's Sam?"Harry slurred, still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes.

"I tried to look in the bag and it shocked me. When I got back up I looked like this."Sam said, nodding his head towards the bag Lucian had dropped off.

Harry and Gem blinked as they looked to the bag, their eyes lighting up and grins spreading on their faces. Harry crawled out of the bed and walked over to the bag, picking it up and hurrying into the bathroom. Gem grinned at Dean and snickered, knowing what was in the bag and had a feeling that when Dean saw it he would want Harry right then and there. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the small kitchen, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

Harry walked back out with his eyes glowing, the bag held tightly in his hand. Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head, getting up and walking over to his duffle bag and shifting through his clothes to find something that was clean. Sam was doing the same after Harry turned his hair and skin back to normal.

"So, how far away are we?"Gem asked, taking a deep drink of her water.

"About four hours from being in New York."Dean said, looking at Gem as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Okay, and then we have about three hours before we should be at the hotel and then it takes a few a few minutes before we would be at the club."Harry said, nodding his head lightly as he walked over to his bags and pulled out an outfit before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go get something to eat."Gem said, having already dressed quickly and stood by the door.

Dean nodded his head and snagged the keys from the dresser, heading out the door with Gem. Sam chuckled and shook his head, sitting down at the small table and opening his laptop. He looked up when the door opened and Harry walked out in a pair of boxers, toweling his hair dry.

"They gone?"Harry asked, looking at Sam who nodded with a confused expression.

"Good! I wanna show you what my dad brought me."Harry said, a wicked smirk on his face as he hurried over to the bag and opened it.

He made Sam close his eyes as he got dressed, the hunter obeying with a raised eyebrow. The sound of clothing rustling and a zipper being pulled up made Sam wonder what Harry wanted to show him. He opened his eyes when Harry told him to and his eyes bugged out as his mouth dropped open when he saw his friend.

--------------

Gem and Sam were silent as they looked out the back windows, music filling the car as Dean mouthed to the lyrics of one of Metallica's songs. Harry was sitting in the passenger's seat, a stick that had a strand of his hair in it and that he had smoothed down serving as a wand. Harry was using it to point them to the hotel as Dean had gotten frustrated with the map he and Sam had. They had decided that they were going to spend four days away from hunting, meaning four days to relax and unwind.

"Damn it! If another traffic jam…are you sure there's no other way?"Dean asked, pulling to a stop behind a dark red van that had a bunch of kids in the back bouncing around.

"I'm sure Dean. The hotel is only a few more blocks then you'll see the entrance pointing towards the entrance."Harry said, resting his free had on the hunters leg, which made Dean let go of the wheel and squeeze Harry's hand.

Half an hour later and they were finally free of the traffic jam. Sam yawned lightly and twitched, his muscles begging for him to stand up and stretch. He hated being cooped up in the Impala, even more so because he was so tall and his muscle's didn't really like the fact that he traveled in a car so much. Harry and Gem were now looking out of the sign that would direct them to the parking lot, Gem spotting it and pointing it out. Dean and Sam's eyes widened when they saw the hotel, wondering how the hell Harry was paying for it.

Dean found a parking spot and Harry jumped out of the Impala, stretching his arms above his head and smiled when he saw the others doing the same thing. Dean walked to the trunk and opened it, Sam and him grabbing all of their things as Gem scurried next to them and quickly picked up her and Harry's things, knowing that Dean would try to sneak a glance inside the bag. Harry smiled and nodded his head, leading the way inside the hotel.

When inside, Gem noticed how out of place Sam and Dean looked when compared to the other guests in the lobby. Dean was fidgeting slightly as Sam looked around with unreadable eyes. Harry walked over to the front desk, Dean right behind him when he saw how many people were eyeing the Death Angel. Harry chuckled softly and bumped against Dean's shoulders fondly as they waited behind a man who was dressed in a business suit.

"What do you mean there are no more rooms? I looked everywhere else and nothing was available. You have to have at least one room left!"The man said, Dean looking worriedly at Harry who looked calm.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we have no rooms left. There is a motel down the street that has a few rooms left."The woman at the desk said, smiling gently as the man huffed and walked out with his bags.

"Can I help you?"She asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw Harry, and Dean.

"Yes, I have reservations. Evans."Harry said, pulling out his card and sliding it over to the woman.

She looked on her computer and smiled brightly, nodding her head as she swiped Harry's card, confirming that it was him. Harry smiled as she handed him his card back, placing it into his pocket as she handed him two room keys.

"Mr. Evans, you have two suites on the fourth floor. We have a pool here on the main floor and a game room on the floor above which leads to a track that goes around the pool."She said, smiling as Harry nodded and took the room keys.

"Thank you ma'am. Would you happen to have a map of the city? We're new here so we don't really know where everything is."Harry said, smiling as the woman chuckled and nodded, picking up a folded map from the back shelf.

Harry gratefully took the map and grabbed Dean's hand, having slipped the keys to the rooms in his pocket. Dean smiled as he laced his fingers with Harry's uncaring of the stares that they were attracting while a few smiled and nodded their heads. Sam and Gem hurried towards them, smiling as they walked towards the elevator that would take them up to the fourth floor. Harry briefly set his bags down and stretched his arms above his head before smiling at Sam and Dean.

"I got these reservations a few days before the accident that happened in Minnesota. Thankfully we made it here in time."Harry said, smiling brightly as Dean shook his head but smiled.

"What time are we going to the club?"Sam asked, wondering what type of club they were even going to.

"It opens at seven and we can get in for free. The owners know me pretty well and I often sing there. I also know the band seeing as I sing for them sometimes."Harry said, blushing as Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow with interest.

"I didn't know you could sing."Dean said, smirking as Harry swatted his arm.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and opened, revealing a long hallway lined with room, though they were more spaced out than others. The floor was covered by a burgundy carpet, the walls a lighter color but matched. Harry reached into his pocket and looked at their room keys, frowning when he noticed that Sam and Gem had a different room number than his and Dean's. He passed Gem and Sam their key, smiling when he saw the confused looks.

"You and Dean have a different room…why?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow lightly.

"I figured that it would seem less odd if three guys roomed with one girl. Our rooms have two beds each so you won't have to share beds…unless you want to."Harry said, smirking which made Gem punch his arm and glared, though her cheeks where red.

Dean and Harry soon found their room and then discovered that Sam and Gem's room was farther down the hall. They all agreed to meet up in the lobby again with their dirty laundry so they could go to the laundry mat that Harry had spotted a few blocks over. Dean sighed and slipped the key through the lock, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door to his and Harry's room.

The carpeting was freshly vacuumed and a light blue color. The walls were a crème colored and the beds were made. Soft, thick, comforters covered the bed as a table was placed in the corner of the room. A dresser was against the wall, a large TV resting on top of it along with the TV guide. A mini fridge was placed by the dresser. Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly, walking over to one of the bed and setting his bags down. Harry followed the hunter's example before sitting down.

"So laundry mat then lunch right?"Dean asked, dumping his clothing out on the bed and sorting through what was clean and what was dirty.

"Yeah, I saw a Friday's a few stores down from the laundry mat."Harry said, standing up and tilting his head at Dean, glad that he had already sorted his clothes.

Minutes later they were finally ready, duffle bags full of dirty clothes in hand. Harry smiled as he pocketed their key, walking out the door and down the hall towards the elevator. Three kids raced down the hall towards them, laughing and chasing each other in a game of tag as their older sibling hurried behind them. Dean stepped to the side, grinning as the kids raced passed him. Harry smiled and laced his fingers with Deans, pulling the hunter into the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean yawned lightly as he leaned against the side of the dryers, bored out of his mind as Harry and Gem talked about a few things to themselves. Sam was shifting through a magazine while sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs while a mother scolded her son for trying to put his toy in one of the dryers. Dean smiled lightly as Harry walked over to him and leaned against his chest, his arms wrapping around the smaller man and holding him close. A few people in the building stopped and stared at them, but didn't comment. The bell above the door rang as someone stepped inside, Harry turning his head to look at who came in, his eyes widening.

"Luna! Draco!"He cried, slipping out of Dean's arms and racing towards the two blonds as Dean and Sam watched him with confusion.

The couple was a beautiful blond haired, silver-blue eyes woman and a handsome blond haired male with silver eyes. The man, Draco they guess, pulled Harry into a warm embrace, as Luna ran her fingers through Harry's hair fondly. Harry beamed at his friends and pulled them over to Dean, where Sam was now waiting along with Gem.

"Dean, Sam, this is Draco and Luna Malfoy. They're two of my friends from when I was alive."Harry said, beaming happily as Draco shook hands with Sam and Dean.

"What brings you here?"Harry asked, confusion in his voice as he looked at his friends.

"I saw you here and I wanted to see how you're doing. I also wanted to see who you are with."Luna said, her eyes going to Dean as Draco rose an eyebrow and inspected Dean more closely.

"Wait...what do you mean saw?"Sam asked, hope rising at the idea of meeting the friend who Harry mentioned that could see into the future.

"I am a seer, natural born. There were rumors that my mother was one, but I never got to ask because my powers didn't fully attract my attention until after she was dead."Luna said, smiling lightly as Sam winced.

"You saw something…didn't you?"Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as Luna looked at him with swirling eyes while Draco instantly moved to block her from view of others, silently casting a spell to make the others in the building think that they were talking about their travels.

"Yes, I did. I saw you taking them to your old world. You will meet up with someone who knows your other name. Don't worry though, he will understand. After all, you two are closer than you were with others. But he has been changed, and is forever young."Luna said, smiling gently as Harry looked at her with wide eyes, knowing what she meant.

Dean frowned lightly, wondering who they were talking about as he looked to Harry. Harry smiled up at the confused hunter, leaning back against Dean's chest, and simply smiling at Luna and Draco. The group talked for a few more minutes, Draco asking why they simply didn't use cleaning charms on the clothing which earned him and smack upside the head as Harry told him that cleaning charms might have worked, but it wouldn't have gotten all the dirt and grime off of their clothes. Sam eagerly asked Luna about her powers, telling her about his own. She answered his questions and told him how to make his visions less painful incase Harry wasn't there to help him.

When their clothing was finally clean and put away into their bags, they all left the laundry mat to head to the hotel to put their bags away before going to lunch. Dean and Sam asked if Luna and Draco wanted to join them, but the blonds refused, saying that they were also there on business and Draco had a meeting in a few minutes. Harry smiled and hugged his friend's goodbye, telling them that he would write under the name of Evens. They watched as Luna and Draco left from the front door of the hotel before finally heading inside.

"Who was Luna talking about Harry?"Sam asked, looking at his friend as they rode in the elevator to their rooms.

"She was talking about Severus Snape. I'm not surprised though. He was my mentor through the war and then another father-figure besides Remus and Sirius…but I am wondering what she meant by forever young."Harry muttered frowning lightly as he stepped into the hall with the others behind him.

"Maybe he was turned?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course! Lucian had told me that Severus had been almost killed in a raid that happened awhile ago. A few people who had supported Death Eaters had formed a group and raided a vampire coven. Severus was one of the wizards who were there in the coven to try and help their Leader when the attack came."Harry said, nodding his head as Sam and Dean looked at him in alarm.

"What do you mean coven of vampires? They're wiped out…aren't they?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked at his boyfriend.

"No…well at least not in England they aren't. You see, during the war both our side and Voldemort's side were recruiting vampires. They are a hell of a lot stronger than us and the vampires who can use magic are deadly powerful. Many vampires are neutral when it comes to our wars, but when Voldemort started wiping out coven after coven; they joined us to help stop him."Harry said, unlocking Dean and his room.

"We were taught to hunt vampires, that they're evil blood suckers."Dean said, running a hand through his hair as he tossed his bag towards the bed.

"Well not all of them are evil, Dean. The world just isn't black and white; there are shades of grey as well. While yes I could be considered a light wizard, I'm more of a grey wizard. I know both dark and light magic. I had to travel around a lot, get taught many different kinds and forms of magic as you and Sam saw in my memories."Harry said, closing the door behind him as they walked down towards Sam and Gem's room.

Dean frowned but nodded, his mind reeling with what Harry told him. He had seen what Harry meant by shades of grey, but it was too strange for him. He was used to being told what was wrong and what was right, not that things might be different. Sam glanced at his brother as he and Gem put the bags down, noticing that the older hunter seemed lost in thought. He sighed and looked at Harry, shrugging lightly as Harry smiled gently and nodded his head. Harry understood that it would take some time before Dean would be able to get used to the idea of not every creature being evil.

------------

Lunch was a blast, with Dean and Sam telling Harry and Gem more about some of the funny things that they used to do to each other when growing up. Harry pitched in with a few stories of Fred and George, telling everyone about the trouble that the twins constantly go into. Harry and Gem had noticed that when their food came, both Sam and Dean looked grateful that it wasn't the normal, greasy kind that they got. Harry smiled and leaned against Dean happily after he got done eating, stealing a few of the hunter's fries as Gem stole a bite of Sam's salad.

"So, how long until we go to the club?"Dean asked, looking at Harry and Gem with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…it's around three now…and Gem and I are going to go early to help them set up. You and Sam can get here at seven. I can show you where it is. It's not far from here. When you get there later tonight just tell the bouncer that The bell tolls when no one can hear it. It's a code that I give to those I trust and know…meaning not many know it."Harry said, smiling as Dean and Sam nodded.

They asked for their bill and Dean and Sam blinked when they saw how much is cost. Harry smiled and easily paid for it, chuckling when he saw Dean's dejected look, having a feeling that the hunter wanted to pay for it. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek, making the other man grin as they all got out of the booth. They headed out into the darkening city, listening as traffic rushed by them. Sam was glad that Harry and Gem made them all walk, shaking his head lightly at the amount of cars.

"Gem and I are going to head to the club after we grab our things. The club is a few blocks down the street. It's called Hearts Flame. Don't be surprised when you see both same sex and opposite sex couples, this is one of the clubs that allow both."Harry said, Gem nodding her head.

"Alright, how will we find you when we get there?"Sam asked, holding the door to the hotel lobby open for Harry and Gem.

"Oh…you won't be able to miss us."Gem said, smirking as she and Harry led the way to the elevator and them to their rooms.

Once in their rooms, Dean watched as Harry took a quick shower before walking back out and going through his things. He tilted his head as the Death Angel pulled out the bag that Lucian had delivered from one of his duffle bags. Harry smiled as he walked over to Dean, leaning up and kissing the hunter. Dean sighed and wound his arms around Harry, pulling the other man closer and deepening the kiss. Harry whimpered lightly, wanting to continue but he pulled away after a minute.

"I'll see you at the club."He said, smiling as Dean sighed and nodded.

"Tomorrow, I want to take you out. Just you and me, no Sam or Gem."Dean said, making Harry beam and nod in agreement before walking out the door.

Gem smiled as she looked up from where she had been staring at her own bag, walking over so that she was walking beside Harry. Together they headed downstairs and out the hotel. People walked by them outside, some smiling and nodding while most didn't give them a passing glance. Soon the club came into view and Harry and Gem pulled out I.D.'s, smiling as the bouncer beamed and let them inside.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Time passed rather quickly, and soon it was nearing seven. Harry and Gem had been helping the band set up to play and made sure that the lights worked and everything was ready for when the club was opened to the public. The club was huge in size, with a main room which had a sunken in dance floor, a stage for the band, the bar, a few tables and booths for those who wanted to rest. There was also a hallway which led to bedrooms for those who were too drunk to go home, and also the hallway had the bathrooms. There was a policy where you had to leave your keys with one of the workers in case you drank too much.

"Evan! Hey there, we haven't heard from you in awhile."Marko said, smiling as he jumped from the stage and picked the Death Angel up in a hug.

"Hey! Why weren't you here when I was helping your band set up?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the band leader who looked sheepish.

"Well…I was busy you know?"Marko said, chuckling lightly as he tried to pass off as innocent, though it wasn't working on Harry.

"He was most likely kissing the life out of that new girl of his."Janet said, smirking as Marko glared at her and Harry rolled his eyes at Marko, siding with the base player.

"Anyway, Harry. I haven't seen you dress up like that in awhile! What's the occasion?"Marko asked, tilting his head to the side as he lightly plucked at Harry's black leather pants and tight black shirt.

"I think he wants Dean to jump his bones when they get to the hotel."Gem said, smirking as Harry was instantly surrounded by the band, the group asking him questions about Dean.

Harry managed to fend off the band and told them a few songs' he wanted played. They all grinned at him like a loon, knowing that he would sing for the first song of the night. Soon it was opening time and Gem quickly got dressed. She came out of the bathroom wearing a silver dress that hugged her curve perfectly and reached to her knees. She smirked as she got up onto the stage with Harry as the club started to slowly fill up. A few minutes passed and soon the club was buzzing with people, all of them looking at Harry and Gem with eager faces, knowing that Harry was going to sing.

"Alright! Hello everyone! As you all know we are Loves Complications, and welcome back our singer for the evening Evan!"Marko said, his voice sounding through the whole club as everyone cheered and Harry bowed.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're all ready. First song of night will be Fever!"Harry said, smirking as the cheer rose up once more.

The band started to play as Harry waited for the cue, blinking and smirking as Dean and Sam walked through the door. Gem snickered as she looked at Harry before glancing at Dean and Sam, the hunters looking at Harry and her in shock from where they were in the back.

There he goes

My baby walks so slow

Sexual tic-tac-toe

Yeah, I know we both know

It isn't time

But could you be m-mine

We'll never get too far

Just you, me and the bar

Silly ménage à trois sometimes

Would you be m-mine (2x)

Would you be mine

Dean slowly walked towards the stage as Harry jumped down, the microphone in his hand as he sauntered towards the hunter. The crowd parted as Harry walked, all of them dancing to the beat of the music. Gem was up on stage singing as well, reaching the higher notes that her brother couldn't as she watched Harry finally meet Dean in the middle of the floor.

Oh baby, lights on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone

With this fever – fever, yeah

I want it all

Now I wanna get you alone

Give you a fever – fever yeah

Sam was grinning like a loon, smirking as Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the Death Angel in front of him. Harry grinned and started dancing to the beat as he sang, slowly leading Dean through the crowd and towards the stage by looping his fingers from his free hand through the hunters belt loops and pulling.

There it goes

You stole my soul and so

'Cause, sweetheart

A-no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows me

Or can find

Time to be m-mine

Let's get inside your car

Just you, me and the stars

Kind of ménage à trois sometimes

Would you be m-mine (2x)

Could you be mine

Yeah

Sam looked up at Gem, gulping lightly as she danced. He was holding back getting close to her and he had a feeling that even she knew it. He was scared getting close to her, afraid of losing someone again. Sam looked around before moving to the bar, content to just watch Dean and Harry and stare at Gem from a distance. A hand on his arm made him stop and turn around, his eyes widening as Gem smirked up at him and pulled him towards the stage where Harry and Dean now were.

Oh baby, lights on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)

With this fever – fever, yeah

I want it all

Now I wanna get you alone (ooh)

Give you a fever – fever, yeah

Harry had his back pressed against Dean's chest, the hunter's hands firmly on his hips as they swayed and rocked to the beat. The crowd was cheering and singing along, while Gem pulled Sam up onto the stage and started dancing with him. Marko glanced at his band members, grinning as they continued to play. They had never seen Harry or Gem like this before.

Yeah, yeah, yeah (3x)

Yeah

Oh baby, your light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)

With this fever – fever, yeah

I want it all

Now I wanna get you alone (ooh)

Give you a fever – fever, yeah

Harry sang the last few words left in the song, smirking lightly as Dean's hands griped his hips tighter. He glanced towards Gem and Sam, laughing when he saw plainly that the two were attracted to each other. Harry wished that Sam would finally just let go and let himself feel again instead of keeping things bottled up. He gasped as Dean's hand trailed across his chest, the last few words of the song tumbling out of his mouth.

(Ooh)

Fever, fever, yeah

Dean grinned as the song ended, the crowd cheering as Harry turned in his arms and pulled Dean down for a passionate kiss. Gem was laughing as Sam shook his head, though a grin was on his face as Marko walked over to Dean and Harry and patted them both on the back. Harry laughed and pulled Dean off of the stage, leading the older man over to the bar as Sam and Gem followed.

"Evan, what can I get you and your boy?"The bartender asked, smirking as Harry blushed faintly but the younger man grinned.

"Four beers, John."Harry said, leaning back against Dean's chest as John nodded and got the beers.

Gem and Sam snagged them as Harry and Dean led the way over to a booth that was in one of the corner's. Dean slid in first and pulled Harry onto his lap, making the other laugh as Sam slid in then Gem. Dean reached over and grabbed a beer, opening it and drinking it happily as Harry nuzzled his chest contently.

"So, how long have you been coming here?"Sam asked, looking at Harry and Gem with questioning eyes.

"Since before either of you knew us. We found this place when we were just exploring New York after a reap."Harry said, Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"Evan?"Dean asked, wondering where Harry had gotten the name.

"My mother's last name before she married was Evans. I didn't want to go by Harry in case someone had heard of me here. I'm well known in the Wizarding world as you all remember."Harry said, Dean and Sam nodding and smiled lightly.

"So, we're here for four days?"Sam asked, raising his voice above the sound of the band playing 'Strut'.

"No, we're only here for two days and then I'm going to take you all to London. I think it's time to show you my world in person instead of through memories. We can spend the last two days there before heading on our next hunt."Harry said, smiling as the others agreed eagerly.

----------

They all talked for awhile longer before Harry dragged Dean out onto the dance floor, leaving Gem and Sam laughing. Harry beamed as For Your Entertainment started playing, glancing up and smirking when he saw Marko grinning at him. Dean looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow when the Death Angel turned to look at him.

"Would you sing for me if I knew a way to make you learn the lyrics to this song?"Harry asked, leaning in close so Dean would hear him.

"Sure."Dean said, smiling as Harry beamed at him before putting a hand on the hunter's forehead.

Dean gasped as the words flashed before his eyes, grinning as Harry started swaying to the music. He placed his hands on Harry's hips, pulling the other man against his body as he started singing in his ears. Harry gasped and his eyes shuttered closed as he listened to Dean's voice, the husky baritone filling him and melting him. Dean smirked as he continued to sing, firmly holding Harry up as he was sure that the Death Angel would have fallen to the floor.

Harry turned around and pressed his back to Dean's chest, his eyes closed as they danced to the song. Dean shuddered as Harry pressed firmly against him, having a hard time keeping his desire down. He didn't want to go to that level with Harry yet, he didn't feel like they were ready. Harry whimpered as Dean pulled away slightly before his mind caught up with him. He looked back at Dean from over his shoulder smiling gratefully. The song ended and Dean blushed lightly as Harry cheered for him and not the band.

They continued dancing, laughing when Gem finally managed to drag Sam out onto the floor with them. All around them people danced and jumped to the music. Harry and Gem switched so that Gem was dancing with Dean and Harry with Sam. Harry laughed as Sam blushed when he placed the hunter's hands on his hips, grinning like a loon when Sam attempted to look like nothing was going on.

"Don't worry Sammy, no one's gonna know who we are 'cept for Marko and the band."He said, Sam nodding his head lightly.

Gem was moving with Dean to the fast beat, laughing when the hunter kept looking towards Harry and Sam. She noticed the slightly jealous look in Dean's eyes, raising an eyebrow when he looked at her. Dean ducked his head lightly in embarrassment, knowing that he shouldn't be jealous of Sam just for dancing with Harry.

-When did I, of all people, get so damn possessive? I mean, Sam's my brother! He likes Gem, not Harry.-He thought, shaking his head lightly and relaxing while Gem grinned lightly.

She was surprised that Dean already hadn't tried to have sex with Harry, but then she reasoned that he might be trying to take thing slow with her brother. After a few songs, Harry and Gem finally dragged the brothers out of the crowded club and into the night air. Dean sighed gratefully and smiled at Harry, lacing his fingers with the Death Angels.

"So, anyone hungry?"Sam asked, looking at the others who laughed and nodded.

"What time is it?"Harry asked, looking at Dean as he looked at his watch.

"Ten to midnight."Dean said, surprised on how long they stayed in the club.

"I know a place that's open at this hour!"Gem said, taking the lead down the street.

Harry, Dean and Sam laughed as Gem did a small jig down the sidewalk while a few people who were still out stared at her with wonder. Harry blinked as he looked up at the sky, wincing when thunder shook the sky. Rain steadily came down, making them hurry over to Gem as she laughed. Harry grinned and took Dean's hands in his, pulling the hunter around and practically dancing down the sidewalk as the rain pelted them. Sam laughed and swooped Gem into a dance, uncaring of the odd stares and scoffs from those who were hurriedly passing them.

When they were finally soaked to the bone, they finally had enough sense to go inside the nearest building which turned out to be a bar and grill. Dean chuckled as Harry and Sam shook their heads like a dog, sending water everywhere as Gem rung her hair out. Dean simply ran a hand through his hair and smiled as Harry glared at him. The few people who were at the bar shook their heads at them while the manger chuckled and walked over to them, handing each a towel to dry off.

"You can set your jackets on the hangers and leave your shoes by the heater vents. I can't help with the rest of your clothes though."She said, grinning as the group nodded their head and thanked her.

They headed over to a free table and smiled as a waiter walked over, asking for water and beers. Sam frowned when the waiter smirked and lightly flirted with Gem, shifting angrily until the waiter left. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother while Harry smirked and nudged Gem slightly, engaging her in conversation. Dean grimaced as his clothing really started sticking to his skin, pulling at his shirt which peeled off of his skin with a squelching sound. Harry chuckled and rung his hair out once more, frowning lightly.

"Harry…do you have a spell that could dry our clothes?"Dean muttered, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do. But I can't perform it here, not in front of the people in the bar. They would wonder how the hell we got dry clothes so sudden. I can put a spell over us that will repel water for when we leave."Harry said, looking at Dean who nodded his head in agreement.

They ordered their meals and Harry told Sam and Dean what to expect when he took them to the Wizarding World, though he placed a spell around them that made it so that the others in the building heard them talking about sports. Soon their meals came and they ate quietly as the events of the day started catching up with them. Dean and Sam paid for their food and drinks and Harry and Gem waited by the door, smiling tiredly as the brothers walked over to them.

"Come on, let's go and get some sleep."Sam said, smiling as Harry flicked his wrist, casting the repelling charm over them.

"Remember, tomorrow is Harry and I's day alone. You two have to find something else to do."Dean said, taking Harry's hand as they stepped out into the rain after putting on their shoes and jackets.

"We know."Sam said, smirking lightly at Harry and Dean's odd looks.

"We over heard you two talking about it."Gem said, laughing as Dean and Harry shook their heads and laughed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed softly as he slowly woke up, which he didn't want to do. He groaned softly and nuzzled into the warmth he was currently pressed up against, smiling when two arms incased him and a leg was thrown over his hip. A stray beam of sunlight peeked its way into the hotel room, hitting the bed and then striking Dean's face. The hunter growled and buried his head in the mop of black hair that was against his neck, sighing as Harry's scent hit him full on.

"I see how active you two are this morning."A voice said, making Dean and Harry sit up, Dean with gun in hand and Harry's fingertips glowing.

They both blinked slowly when they saw Lucian standing near the dresser with a raised eyebrow and his arms across his chest. Harry blinked and smiled guiltily, calling his magic back and lowering his hand as Dean rubbed the back of his neck and stowed his gun back under its pillow.

"Sorry Dad just didn't know you would be coming. What are you doing here anyway?"Harry asked, frowning lightly though he smiled when Dean lay back down and forced him to do the same.

"I wanted to check up on all of you. I already checked up on Sam and Gem. Sam nearly fired his gun until he fully saw that it was me."Lucian said, Harry chuckling as Dean smirked.

"What did you need? We're trying to sleep since we got here around…three in the morning."Dean asked, his voice husky from sleep as Harry nuzzled into his chest.

"Like I said, I only wanted to see how you four were doing. I'll let you get back to sleep."Lucian said, smiling as he disappeared.

Harry chuckled and rested his head against Dean's chest, his fingers spread out on the hunter's stomach. He closed his eyes as he simply listened to the beat of Dean's heart, blinking when Dean's hands rubbed his back. He looked up and smiled when he met the green eyes of Dean, his eyes slipping closed when the taller man leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I guess there's no getting back to sleep. I'm awake now that you dad appeared."Dean said, having pulled away from Harry.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, what do you have planned?"Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as Dean grinned at him.

"I'm not telling you! You'll have to find out on your own."Dean said, smirking as he pulled away from Harry and got up.

Harry sighed and sprawled out on the bed, muttering about evil boyfriends and their secret plans. Dean chuckled as he walked over to his duffle bag, raising an eyebrow when he felt Harry staring at his back. Harry gulped lightly as he watched the muscles ripple under Dean's skin, his eyes drawn to them like a moth to a flame. He loved Dean's back and chest, loved running his fingers over the tanned skin and tracing each scar, each muscle and watching it move under him.

"You're staring again, Harry."Dean said, making Harry blink and blush since he was caught.

Dean laughed as Harry rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head under the pillows to hide his blush. Dean shook his head as he walked over to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack as he set his things down on the counter. In the room, Harry blinked when he heard the shower start up, shivering when he thought of Dean naked and wet…okay best not to go there. Harry shook his head as his face turned bright red, knowing that he wasn't ready for that with Dean yet.

Minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom cleaned and dressed. Harry smiled as he rolled out of bed, walking over to his bags and pulling out clean clothes. He smiled as he walked by Dean, stopping to press a kiss on the hunter's cheek. Dean grinned as the bathroom door closed, shaking his head lightly. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive with Harry around him.

"You know, if you grin any wider than your face is likely to spilt."Lucian said, chuckling as Dean whirled around to look at him.

"What do you need?"Dean asked, walking over to the dresser and put his wallet, keys and room key into his pockets.

"I know you want to take Harry out today. I thought you could use some more money to help."Lucian said, walking over and holding out 50 dollars.

"Why are you helping me? No offense, but you haven't really helped me or Sam except if it was through Gem or Harry."Dean said, looking at Lucian with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I know how stubborn you and your brother are. You two have trusted Gem and Harry but you don't trust me because I haven't been around you two for very long. I care about Harry; he's been through a lot and hasn't gotten the chance to really be free. You can show him what it means to be free."Lucian said, watching as Dean glanced at him then the money.

"I want you to treat my son, and I know you and Sam don't get a lot of money. I figured that this would help."He added, Dean sighing and taking the money.

"Thanks…for giving Gem and Harry the mission to protect us. Without that then we would have never met them."Dean said, looking at Lucian who grinned and chuckled.

"Well, you and Sam would have met them, though it would have been much later."Lucian said, smiling as he clapped Dean on the shoulder before disappearing just as Harry walked out of the bathroom.

Dean turned around as he pocketed the money, smiling when he saw Harry brushing his hair. He walked up behind the Death Angel and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Harry blinked and smiled, leaning back against Dean and closing his eyes contently. Dean sighed happily and bent his head, lightly nuzzling Harry's neck and causing the Death Angel to shudder and fend him off. Dean laughed as Harry walked over to the dresser and grabbed his own things before taking his hand and leading him out into the hall.

------------

Dean smiled as he held Harry close, the two of them easily walking down the sidewalks. He already knew where he was taking the Death Angel, and only hoped that Harry enjoyed it. Harry was silent, just content to lean against Dean and enjoy the hunter's presence. He was wondering where Dean was taking him, and kept glancing around in hopes of getting a clue as to where they were heading. Dean chuckled when he saw what Harry was doing, shaking his head lightly and tugging on the shorter man's hair earning a squawk and a glare.

"Just hang on Harry. We'll be there soon enough."Dean said, smiling as Harry pouted but leaned in closer.

They walked for a few more blocks before Harry gasped, his eyes widening as they came to a halt in front of a large building. Dean grinned as Harry looked at him with wide, excited eyes before taking his hand and dragging him into the indoor ice-skating rink. Dean laughed and allowed Harry to pull him inside, smiling as they hurried up to the front counter.

"How can I help you two today?"The man asked, smiling as Harry and Dean looked at the ice-skates on the shelves behind him that they could use.

Harry quickly ordered a pair of skates in his size before Dean did the same. Dean wasn't too sure how good he was going to be out on the ice, since he hadn't skated since he was really young. Harry smiled as Dean followed him to a bench, slipping off his boots as he sat down. Dean moved more slowly, watching as many people moved around on the ice. He blinked when Harry stood up and moved over the break in the wall that separated the ice from the floor. Dean chuckled as Harry skated onto the ice, noticing that the Death Angel was slightly shaky but regained his footing and darted off.

"Come on, Dean!"Harry called, grinning as he skated backwards and looked at Dean.

"I'm comin'. Hold on."Dean said, slipping off his shoes and putting his skates on.

He walked slowly to the ice and clung onto the wall as he stepped on, his legs wobbling. Harry laughed as he came to a stop in front of Dean, smiling at the hunter as Dean glared at him. Harry shook his head and grabbed Dean's hands, skating backwards once more as he guided Dean out to the middle of the rink.

"You haven't done this in a long time, have you?"He asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean wobbled and nearly fell.

"Well, I haven't really had the time, what with moving around all the time."Dean said, clinging to Harry as the Death Angel smiled.

Harry smiled as he pressed up against Dean, his arms wrapping around the hunter's waist as he moved his feet so he was still able to stand and hold Dean up as well. Dean blinked and shifted, hating the feeling of his feet trying to give out under him. He quickly held onto Harry's shoulders, looking down at the Death Angel as Harry looked up at him.

"Trust me. I won't let you fall."Harry said, smiling as he muttered a charm.

Dean frowned lightly before Harry stepped away and grabbed onto his hand. Harry smiled as he led Dean around the rink, the hunter clinging to his hand tightly. Dean bit his lip, trying to move like Harry was doing, looking at the Death Angel closely. Harry laughed softly and gently let go of Dean's arm, grinning as Dean's eyes widened as he strained to copy Harry's movements.

"Don't think Dean, move. Listen to the blades hit the ice and find a rhythm."Harry said, keeping near the hunter as Dean slowly started moving on his own at the same pace.

Dean grinned and looked at Harry, the other man beaming proudly at him. Harry linked his fingers with Dean, helping to guide him around the rink and dodging other people. They got a few rude stares and remarks, but other than that nothing really happened. Dean finally decided to take a break and sat on a bench, watching as Harry skated, doing jumps and twirls.

He blinked when another man sat down on the bench next to him, nodding when the man smiled lightly. Dean looked back to the ice and smiled as Harry waved at him, skating backwards with ease.

"He your boyfriend?"The man asked, making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"He asked, his voice guarded as the man chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. My boy's out there too. He's the one in the silver shirt. I'm Pat by the way."The man said, holding his hand out to Dean.

"Dean."Dean said, shaking Pat's hand which made him smile.

Dean and Pat looked back towards the rink, watching as Harry and Pat's boyfriend almost ran into each other. Dean raised an eyebrow when Harry instantly started talking to the smaller teen before they started skating once more, laughing and talking. Dean smiled lightly and walked over to the rink, stepping out on the ice and slowly skating over to Harry. Harry smiled brightly and slowed down, Pat's boyfriend smiling as the two linked hands.

"I'm Michael, you must be Dean."He said, smiling brightly at Dean when the hunter nodded.

"Hey, don't forget me."Pat called, skating over to them and smiling as Michael laughed.

All of them took off, skating around the rink and talking about different things. Harry and Dean found out that Pat and Michael lived nearby, and were enjoying their day off together. Pat worked for a design company while Michael was going through acting school. Overall they had a fun time, Dean even getting good enough to attempt a jump…which he fell on his ass, much to the others amusement.

Harry and Dean said goodbye as they left the rink, smiling and waving to Pat and Michael who were staying behind to skate some more. Harry sighed and leaned against Dean's side, smiling as he leaned up and kissed the hunter's cheek. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, grinning as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where to next?"Harry asked, looking up at Dean who smiled down at him.

"Dinner, then a movie."Dean said, his body warming up at Harry's bright smile.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(What Gem and Sam are doing during Harry and Dean's date)

Sam sighed as he sprawled out on his bed, his posture screaming boredom as Gem came back into the room after making sure Dean and Harry left with their key to their room. She giggled when Sam slowly turned his head to look at her, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow before looking back up at the ceiling, blinking in shock when Gem suddenly climbed on top of him and straddled his torso.

"We should do something today. I'm getting bored and I can see you are too."Gem said, smiling as she placed her hands on Sam's chest as the hunter's hands instinctively went to her waist.

Sam shook his head lightly, chuckling softly at the Death Angels actions. He was getting used to Gem's need to be touched and hugged by others almost constantly. Gem lowered herself so she was laying on top of Sam, her chin propped up on his chest so she could look at him as he slightly craned his neck in order to look at her.

"What do you think we should do?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Gem shrugged lightly.

"I'm not sure. There's that game room here and the pool."She said, looking at Sam who nodded his head lightly.

"We could go swimming. It has been awhile."Sam said, blinking when Gem smiled and climbed off of him.

"So it's agreed, we're going swimming!"She said, walking over to her bag as Sam sat up.

Sam laughed as Gem moved her clothes around before pulling out a bag and scurrying into the bathroom. He shook his head and walked over to his own bag, suddenly glad that Harry and Gem had forced him and Dean to go shopping for clothing that the brothers had thought that they would never need, like swim trunks. Sam pulled out his dark blue swim trunks and easily stripped down, listening closely to Gem in the bathroom to make sure she wouldn't come out while he was naked.

"You done, Sam?"Gem called, laughing when she heard Sam curse.

"Almost, hang on."Sam answered, grunting as he almost crashed into the dresser.

Gem walked out and smiled when Sam froze, his eyes wide as he looked at her. She was wearing a black and silver bikini, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. A few scars littered her stomach and upper arms, but they were hardly noticeable unless you really looked. Gem smiled as she walked over to Sam, handing him his room key and walking towards the door. Inside though, she was nearly melting at the sight of Sam only in swim trunks. His tanned skin was stretched taunt over his muscles, which moved even at the slightest twitch of his body.

"Come on, Sam. Let's get there before it gets too crowded."Gem said, smiling as Sam nodded and hurried after her, closing the door behind them.

They went to the lobby and had the breakfast that they offered there before 11. Sam had to bite his tongue in order to keep his mouth shut as guys walked over and smiled at Gem, some even sitting down at their table and openly flirting with the Death Angel. Sam stabbed a chunk of banana in his cereal, viciously biting it as Gem laughed and smiled at the man who was currently flirting with her. Gem kept glancing at Sam out of the corners of her eyes, inwardly grinning and hoping that Sam would tell the guy who was flirting with her to back off.

"So what are you doing today?"The guy, David, ask, grinning at Gem as she smiled gently.

"I'm going to be going to the pool later with my friend here."She said, nodding over to Sam who looked up at her.

"I can see that. You know, the pool gets crowded rather quickly. How would you like to come with me to a sports club? They have a much bigger and less crowded pool."David said, shooting Sam dirty looks which made the hunter glare.

"No thank you. My friend and I wanted to spend some time together."Gem said, making David sigh though he nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll see you around then."He said, standing up and walking away as Gem shook her head lightly.

Sam blinked as Gem stood up, walking over to the trash and throwing her plastic bowl and spoon away. He got up and followed her example, smiling lightly as Gem took his hand and pulled him down one of the halls towards the pool. A few kids raced by them, the glass doors to the pool opening and the sounds of splashing and people talking reached the duo's ears.

"Crowded already?"Sam asked, shock in his voice as they stepped into the large room and looked around.

"Looks like it."Gem said, walking over to a free table and set her things down, Sam following her lead.

Gem smiled and instantly headed towards the deep end, which had three diving boards, and a water slide. Sam smiled as he followed, looking around and spotting a hot-tub near the pool. He blinked when Gem climbed up onto the highest diving board, waiting for a young woman to dive off before she walked out over the water. He leaned back and smiled as Gem dove gracefully into the water. Sam watched as children, teens and adults swam and played in the deep end and in the middle of the pool while elders hung around the shallow end.

"Come on, Sam! The water's fine."Gem called, smiling as she waved towards the hunter who gave her a goofy grin.

Sam walked over to the edge of the pool and jumped in, splashing Gem and making her laugh. Sam resurfaced and grinned, shaking his head like a wet dog. Gem swam over to him and smiled, her eyes taking on an innocent look which made Sam raise an eyebrow. He sputtered as Gem sent a large wave of water crashing into him, wiping his eyes and looking around. Sam grinned when he saw her swimming away underwater. He dove under and pushed off of the wall, swimming after her and grabbing onto her ankle. Gem twisted around and blinked as Sam smirked.

"Okay, you caught me."Gem said after they resurfaced, Sam grinning at her.

"Yeah, so now what are you going to do?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Gem grinned at him.

He yelped as Gem pulled herself towards him by bending her leg. She smiled as she moved herself, swinging around Sam and pulling herself up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. Sam looked up at her and shook his head, holding onto Gem's ankles as she wound her arms around his neck loosely. Gem blinked when one of the life guards told her not to, sighing and sliding off of Sam's shoulders.

"They let us have no fun."Gem muttered, locking her legs around Sam's waist as her arms remained around his neck.

"Not really. They just want us to be careful."Sam said, smiling as he easily swam with Gem on his back.

Gem hummed lightly as Sam swam around the pool, resting her chin on his shoulder. She was wondering how Dean and Harry were doing. She chuckled which made Sam look at her with a raised eyebrow. Sam shook his head lightly and stood up in the shallow end, chuckling as Gem slipped off of him and shook her head.

"What are we gonna do the rest of the day?"He asked, turning around and facing the Death Angel.

"Well, I was thinking of going to a park and maybe playing some soccer. I haven't played in a long time."Gem said, smiling as she remembered playing when she was alive.

"You played soccer?"Sam asked, surprise in his voice as he looked at her.

"Of course! My dad was so proud of me when I won the game for my team. I was one of the best and the only girl in the team."Gem said, grinning as Sam smiled.

"Well, I played soccer when I was younger. I was pretty good, won a few things."Sam said, raising an eyebrow when Gem grinned.

"Okay, so when we go to the park, me and you. Whoever looses has to pay for dinner."Gem said, holding her hand out to Sam for him to shake.

Sam smiled and grabbed Gem's hand, shaking it and nodding his head. Gem smiled brightly and took off underwater, leaving Sam laughing and shaking his head.

--------------

Sam collapsed onto the grass, his hair plastered to his face as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Gem stumbled towards him and fell beside him, panting and smiling at him as her eyes shimmered. They had played three games of soccer, just the two of them and were worn out completely. Gem slowly flopped over onto her stomach, pressing her cheek to the ground in order to hopefully cool it down. Sam chuckled softly and picked up his water bottle, glad that they had bought a few from a gas station on their way here.

"So…what do you think?"Gem asked, snagging her water bottle and drinking nearly half of it in one go.

"For not playing in awhile, you sure gave me a run for my money."Sam said, chuckling softly as he brushed his head away from his face.

"Who won?"Gem asked, frowning lightly as she looked at the field that they had played in.

"I did, remember? At the last minute I dove and kicked the ball away from you and made it between the posts."Sam said, grinning as Gem sighed and nodded her head.

The two posts were a few cones that had already been placed there since the field was often used as a soccer field. A few teens, children and adults had stopped to watch the two as they played, and Sam and Gem could tell who was rooting for whom. A few people were shocked when Gem had managed to get the ball away from Sam most of the time, but in the end, it was Sam who had won. Sam grinned and got up, twisting from side to side and sighing when his back cracked.

"Help me up?"Gem asked, lifting her hand up towards Sam.

"Sure."Sam said, smiling as he grabbed Gems hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where shall we eat?"Gem asked, brushing herself off before bending down and grabbing her water bottle.

"Hmm…I'm not sure."Sam said, tilting his head to the side as they headed out of the park.

"I saw a Ponderosa Steakhouse nearby."Gem said, laughing when Sam's eyes lit up.

They hurried across the street and down a few blocks before they got to the restaurant. Gem smiled as Sam eagerly ordered what he wanted before she ordered for herself, glad that Lucian had given Harry and her, their allowance a few days ago. Forty minutes to an hour later, they left with their stomachs full and happy. Sam laughed as Gem impersonated someone, his eyes gleaming as the lights alongside the sidewalks started lighting up, shaking his head and pausing when he looked up at the sky.

"Full moon tonight."He said, his voice soft as Gem paused and looked up at the sky as well.

"Yeah, all the weird ones are out tonight."Gem said, smiling as Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, smiling once more as they continued on down the street. Gem yawned and shook her head, suddenly feeling tired even though it was only around eight. Sam smiled gently and stopped, moving in front of Gem and crouching down. Gem blinked before smiling brightly, eagerly moving forward and leaning over Sam's back, winding her arms around the hunter's neck. Sam smiled and slowly stood up, reaching back and holding Gem up as she locked her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sam. I don't know why I'm so tired."She said, her voice muffled as she closed her eyes.

"Well, we did play a few games of soccer and then had dinner not to mention swam early this morning."Sam said, looking at Gem and smiling when he saw that she had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Next morning)

Gem blinked and sighed, wiggling back into the warmth that was pressed against her. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking when an arm was thrown over her waist. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam's face close to hers, pulling her head back in reflex. Don't get her wrong, Gem was used to sharing a bed with Sam on a daily basis since there are normally only two beds in the motels they stayed at, but since they came to the hotel, her and Sam slept in their own beds. Gem tilted her head to the side and smiled, looking at Sam's relaxed face.

Normally, his face was taut with stress, worry or anger. Now, however, his face was relaxed peaceful, a nice change. Gem sighed and looked down; frowning lightly when she saw that she was wearing sweat pants, and a long shirt. She racked her brain, trying to remember changing only to blush when she realized that Sam must have changed her. Gem slowly slipped from under Sam's arm, sliding out of bed and looking at herself in the mirror. The shirt was stretched out and the short sleeves came down to her elbows, while the sweat pants dwarfed her.

"I had to get you into something. I didn't want to invade your privacy by going through your bags…and I kind of had my eyes closed when I changed your shirt."Sam said, making Gem spin around and look at him with wide eyes.

"So…you didn't want to invade my privacy? Sorry to say this, Sam. But you kind of did."She said, blinking and suddenly pulling the neck of Sam's shirt away from her, sighing when she saw she was still wearing her bra.

"Hey! I'm not Dean…"Sam muttered frowning as Gem giggled and smiled at him.

"Thanks, sorry that I fell asleep on you."She said, walking over to Sam and kissing his cheek.

"It was nothing. Let's get showered and dressed before Dean and Harry come in telling us to get going."Sam said, blushing lightly as Gem walked away and grabbed a few of her clothes.

Half an hour later, and they both had showers and were dressed and packed. Gem looked up as a knock came at their door, smiling and shaking her head as Sam walked over and let Harry and Dean in. Harry smiled and walked over to the small table, snagged their rooms keys as Dean looked at his watch.

"Come on, check out's in twenty minutes. We need to split and get out of here."He said, looking at his brother and Gem.

"We're coming, calm down. Harry, where are we going to be leaving our things?"Gem asked, looking at her brother as they walked out of the room.

"We'll be staying in England for the remaining two days. I can shrink down the Impala so we don't have to worry about it getting stolen or damaged."Harry said, smiling when Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"He asked, looking at Harry with wonder.

"I mean, that we're going to be staying at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. We won't need to leave the Impala here where it can be stolen or worse. I can shrink it down to the size of a toy car and take it with us."Harry said, looking up at Dean as they walked down the stairs.

"Sounds like a good idea."Sam said, shrugging when Dean looked at him.

"As long as the Impala doesn't get ruined."Dean muttered, making Harry laugh and Gem smirk.

They checked out of the hotel and drove to an abandoned lot. Harry made sure that no one was around before shrinking the Impala. Dean sighed and looked at his car sadly as Harry walked over to the car and picked it up off of the ground. He walked over and looked at the now, hot wheels, sized Impala. Harry smiled gently and pulled a box out of his pocket and resized it, placing the Impala inside and shrinking it down.

"Don't worry Dean; the box is padded inside so the Impala won't move around. There's also an unbreakable charm on it so it won't break."Harry said, smiling as he leaned up and kissed the hunter.

Harry extended one hand out to Gem, smiling as she grabbed Sam and held onto Harry's hand, watching as Harry wound an arm around Dean's waist. She pulled Sam close, smiling as he wound his arms around her as he got the idea. Dean clung onto Harry, his eyes widening as flames engulfed them.

--------------

"You guys can open your eyes now."Harry said, chuckling as Sam and Dean's eyes sprung open and they looked around in confusion.

"What the hell was that?"Dean asked, looking at Harry as Sam looked around the alley they had landed in.

"Teleportation, the Death Angel way. I could have apparated, but that would have created noise and would have made you guys angry at me. It feels like the air is being forced out of you."Harry said, brushing himself off before turning to face the group.

"Now, you guys can look around, but stick close. We're going into the Leaky Cauldron first and getting our rooms. Then we'll go into Diagon Alley to eat and look around. Luna said I would run into a few people, namely Severus, but still."Harry said, smiling as he waved his hand over Sam, Dean and Gem.

"What was that for?"Sam asked, shivering as he felt like he had been dunked into a pool of cold water.

"It'll allow you all to see my world. We have spells and charms so muggles, aka those with non-magical blood, won't be able to find us."Harry said, smiling as Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.

Harry led the way out of the alley and down a few blocks, glad that he had changed his eyes to an icy blue color and his skin was a deeper tan. Sam and Dean looked around with wide eyes as they followed behind Harry, Gem smiling at their reactions. Harry glanced back and smiled, glad that he had the chance to show the brothers his life. He turned a corner and smiled, spotting the Leaky Cauldron and hurrying towards it.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before rushing after Harry, catching up with the Death Angel. Harry slowed to a stop in front of the door, sighing lightly as Dean walked over to him and caught his hand. He looked up at the hunter and smiled lightly, pushing the door open and walking in with Sam and Gem behind them. Dean and Sam looked around with interest and curiosity as witches, wizards, hags and others paused to glance at them before going back to their meals, drinks and conversations. Harry beamed and led the way over to the bar, smiling at Tom when the man smiled at him.

"What can I do for you today?"Tom asked, looking at the group with kind eyes.

"Two rooms please. We'll be staying for two days."Harry said, pulling out a card and handing it to Tom.

"Very well, Sir. Rooms 114 and 115 are open."Tom said, swiping the card and handing it back to Harry who beamed and nodded.

"Thanks."Harry said, taking the room keys and leading the way upstairs.

Harry handed a key to Sam and Gem when they reached the rooms, pushing the door open to his and Dean's. Dean looked around and raised an eyebrow when he saw the worn furniture, though he smiled when he saw Harry's eyes glittering. Harry sighed and flicked his hand, cleaning everything off just to be sure before setting his bags down. Dean copied him and walked over, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as the Death Angel stood by the window that looked out over London.

"I'm happy that I can show you and Sam this. I was worried that it would be a bad thing, and that you and Sam wouldn't want to know about this place."Harry said, tilting his head back and looking at Dean as the hunter kissed his neck.

"Sammy and I want to know about you Harry. You and Gem are close to us, and we want to know more about both of you in case there's ever something we can help with."Dean said, smiling as Harry turned around in his arms and kissed him.

A cough came from the doorway, making Harry and Dean jump apart and blush when they saw Sam and Gem grinning at them. Harry smiled and laced his fingers with Dean's pulling him out of the room and locking the door behind them. Sam and Gem followed the couple downstairs and then out the backdoor. Dean and Sam looked confused when all they saw was a brick wall and a few trash cans. They looked at Harry who grinned and walked over to the wall. Harry reached over to the wall and tapped a few bricks with his finger, smiling and stepping back as the wall melted away and Sam and Dean watched with open mouths and wide eyes.

"This is Diagon Alley."Harry said, smiling as Sam and Dean looked around with wide eyes at the busy area.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled and laughed as they walked down Diagon Alley, his eyes shimmering as Sam and Dean walked on either side of him with wide eyes. Gem was also looking around, never having gotten the chance to really look around before. Harry smiled as Sam looked longingly at Flourish and Blotts, chuckling and shaking his head at the hunter. Dean raised an eyebrow as Harry tugged his hand, smiling when Harry simply pulled him into a store.

"Sam wanted to check this one out. There are a lot of different books here."Harry said, laughing when Dean sighed but none the less, he looked interested.

Sam and Dean split up, each one going to a different side of the store. Harry followed Dean, wanting to make sure that the hunter didn't do something to upset anything. Gem trailed after Sam, the two of them looking at the different titles. Dean tilted his head and frowned lightly when he saw a small book wedged between two large, thick books. He reached up and grabbed the book, pulling it out as Harry looked at a few others on a different shelf.

"Hey, Harry. What's this one?"Dean asked, walking over to the Death Angel and handing the book to Harry.

"I don't know Dean. I can't read it. There's nothing there."Harry said, handing the book back as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? I can see it fine!"He said, looking panicked as Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, Dean. Some books can only be read by a certain person. Some appear invisible to others while some look like they're written in different languages."Harry said, smiling as Dean looked at the book with a renewed interest.

They shifted through the books and found ones of interest, or that looked like they would come in handy later. Harry smiled as he watched the stack of books Dean wanted grew, chuckling softly as he never thought of Dean as the one to ready. He reached up and pulled down a few books on healing spells, knowing that in their line of work it would come in handy. Sam and Gem met them in the middle of the store before they switched sides, Sam and Gem going to where Harry and Dean had been.

"Man, this place is great! I never thought I of all people would be here."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry laughed and smiled.

"I know. After this we'll go to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor to eat and get something to drink. Then we can head to the Apothecary, then to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."Harry said, smiling as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you remember right? Fred and George Weasley started the joke shop during my 5th year."He said, smiling as Dean nodded his head, finally remembering what happened.

"I could always use some more prank stuff for Sammy."Dean said, smirking as Harry shook his head lightly at the hunter's antics.

They found a few more books and met Sam and Gem at the counter. The store clerk blinked when he saw how many books they were buying, smiling gently and shaking his head. Harry grinned sheepishly and handed the clerk his card. The clerk ran the card through the scanner and handed it back to Harry, smiling as the man shrunk their bags and stuck them in a pocket. Harry led the way outside, smiling as Sam and Gem talked about the books they got.

"Where are we headed to next?"Sam asked, looking at Harry as Dean and Gem looked around.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor."Harry said, smiling as Sam's eyes lit up.

"What is that card you pay with, Harry? I've never really seen it before."Gem said, stepping up beside her brother.

"It's a card I got from Gringotts. They know what I am and that I'm still around so Lucian and I made a deal with them. I put half of the money I got from my parent's vaults into a separate vault. This card changes as I change, the name and image. It's also a new system here. There are scanners in every shop now and in the muggle world it acts like a credit card."Harry said, smiling as Dean and Sam nodded.

They made it to the ice-cream parlor and had fun ordering the many flavors. Sam and Dean were shocked with on how many flavors were offered, finally settling on getting two ice-creams each, one in the flavor they knew and liked and the other was something different that they had never had before. They chose to sit outside, enjoying their time and simply watching others walk by and shop.

"Man, I never knew so many flavors were around!"Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Harry laughed.

"We gotta make a trip to Hogsmeade. You guys will love it."Harry said, smiling as the brothers looked at him with eager eyes.

Minutes passed, with the group just relaxing and talking. They were having fun watching as wizards and witches interact with each other, Harry pointing out those he knew and a few people who he had heard of. Harry froze however, when a shadow loomed up behind him, Sam, Dean and Gem looking at the figure behind him with guarded and shocked eyes.

"Well, I never thought I would see you around here…Evans."

-----------

"Severus! I didn't expect to see you here!"Harry said, springing from his chair and throwing his arms around the taller man's neck and hugging him close.

"I can see that. Now, if you and your…companions would like to come into my store then we can talk properly."Severus said, his onyx eyes looking over Sam, Dean and Gem before turning around and walking away.

Harry quickly banished their bowels, smiling as he grabbed Dean's hand and started pulling the hunter down the street with Gem and Sam hurrying after them. They followed Severus down a few side streets until they reached a nice sized building labeled 'Princes Potions'. Harry chuckled softly and held the door open, closing it once Sam, Gem and Dean were inside, Severus having gone in before. Severus turned around and placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at Harry as the Death Angel dropped his glamour's.

"What are you thinking, coming here?"He asked, frowning as Harry looked at him.

"I wanted to show Sam and Dean my world. Gem hasn't fully been able to see this place before."Harry said, wincing as Severus circled him.

"You mean to tell me, that you brought two muggles into our world! Do you know the damage this could cause?"Severus asked, his eyes flashed as Dean and Sam tensed.

"Hey, it's not like we have anyone to tell."Dean said, wincing when Severus rounded on him.

"Severus Snape! Leave them alone! I brought them here because I trust them."Harry said, walking over and gripping the vampires arm.

"Dean is my boyfriend, Sam is his brother. I trust them both with my life."He said, his eyes flashing in warning as Severus stared at him.

Severus sighed and turned around, walking deeper into his shop as Sam and Dean took the time to look around. Harry smiled lightly as Dean and Sam muttered to themselves, looking at some of the ingredients with shock. Harry laughed as Dean shook his head, unable to believe that unicorns were real when he saw the horns, blood and tail.

"Remus and Sirius are going to be here in a few minutes. You can stick around and say hello if you want."Severus said, watching as Harry spun around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"They're coming! I haven't seen them in awhile, how have they been?"Harry asked, smiling as Severus looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Remus had a second child, a son. He was named Leon Harry Black."Severus said, making Harry laugh while Dean and Sam looked at them with shock.

"Wait, guys can carry children here?"Dean asked, looking from Severus to Harry with shock.

"Yes, men can also have children. Of course, many would need to drink a potion in order to, but some, like werewolves and a few vampires, carrying the gene that allows them to have children."Severus explained, watching as Dean and Sam shook their heads lightly and nodded.

"Severus, we're here for Angela's…"A voice said, making Harry spin around and look into the shocked eyes of Sirius and Remus.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. You're father, wants you two to keep them alive? I've never heard of that happening."Sirius said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at Harry who smiled.

"Lucian's not that bad of a guy Siri'. I mean, you've seen him, granted that was when he came to take me."Harry muttered, making Dean lightly rub the back of his hand.

"Are you two together?"Remus asked, nodding to Harry and Dean, which caused the two to smile.

"Yeah, we're together. Trust me; it came as a shock to me when I found out that I liked him."Dean said, making Harry chuckle lightly and Sam and Gem smiled.

"Dean was the biggest womanizer that ever lived. He was constantly chasing women but when Harry and Gem joined us, he stopped."Sam said, rolling his eyes lightly which made Dean smack him upside the head.

"How long are you two staying here?"Remus asked, smiling lightly as Harry gave a warning glare towards Dean.

"Today and tomorrow, we've already spent two days in New York in America. I wanted to show them my world before we go on another hunt."Harry said, Remus and Sirius looking at him with odd looks.

"We're hunters; we track down the supernatural like spirits, and others."Dean said, his voice soft as he didn't want to anger the werewolf in front of him.

"Wait, so you hunt werewolves as well?"Remus asked, his eyes flashing as Sirius gripped his arm in warning.

"Yes he does Remus, but only those that willingly hurt other people. He knows that there are those that are good like you. America's werewolves are much different than ours."Harry said, trying to keep Remus calm and get Dean out of hot water.

Remus sighed and relaxed, nodding his head lightly. They were all at the Leaky Cauldron in a private parlor so they could freely talk. Severus had claimed that while he would love to come and play catch-up, he had many things to do. Sirius had commented on Severus' wife, which made Harry question said vampire. As it turned out, Severus was now mated to one of the female vampires of the clan he had saved. He was very much in love and happy, which made Harry grin like a fool and Severus sneer.

"We're going to Fred and Georges shop in a few."Harry said, Sirius and Remus looking at him with faint smiles.

"We would like to come with you Harry, but we have other things to do. Leon is with Angela and she has to leave for school soon."Remus said, standing up with Sirius.

"Alright, it was great getting to see you guys again."Harry said, standing up and hugging Remus and Sirius.

"It was good seeing you too pup. Dean, Sam, Gem, it was nice meeting all of you. Take care of him; make sure he doesn't get into trouble."Remus said, smiling and laughed as Harry huffed and glared at him.

"We'll keep him in line."Gem said, laughing as Harry glared at her.

"Bye."Harry said, waving as Sirius and Remus went to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder and disappeared.

--------

The rest of the day was hectic, what with Harry taking them to Fred and Georges shop. Dean and Sam lit up like little kids on Christmas and instantly split up and took off into the store. Gem followed Dean while Harry darted off after Sam, knowing that the brothers would most likely be using the products against each other. Fred and George made themselves known, and easily had fun with Sam and Dean. Harry didn't reveal himself to the twins, as he didn't feel like having a lot of people know about him at the moment. When the group finally met up at the front of the shop to pay, Sam and Dean had enough things to prank an army, which made Harry and Gem groan.

Afterwards, they headed into muggle London to find somewhere to eat before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for the night. Harry had sworn that he would take them to Hogsmeade in the morning before they would go to Draco and Luna's, seeing as the two had invited them for lunch when they met in the laundry mat in New York.

Hogsmeade was an interesting trip, Dean had a field day in there, wanting to try out each candy while Sam tried to compose himself…which wasn't really working. Harry allowed them to go crazy, though he made them promise not to eat all of the candy in one go. He and Gem went around the shop, picking out what they wanted before going after Sam and Dean to answer any questions the brothers had. Harry was shocked to find that he had made it onto a Chocolate Frog Card, though it made Sam and Dean smile and Gem laugh.

They went to the Three Broomsticks and Sam, Dean and Gem got to have their first butterbeer, which made Harry grin like a loon when he saw them visibly relax and seem to melt in their seats. Harry tilted his head to the side when he saw Albus walk in, smiling when the wizard beamed at him and nodded. He had known that Albus would be able to see though any disguise that he wore, and was glad that the other wizard knew that he was there but didn't want to draw attention. They all went back to talking for awhile longer before gathering their things and leaving.

The group spent the rest of the day shopping for more supplies like clothes, knives, salt and more. Harry bought a few more CD's to add to his collection while Gem was looking at new boots since hers were wearing down. Dean and Sam mostly hung back, only buying what they thought they needed, save for when Harry and Gem suggested they would need something. They had dinner at Leo's Coney Island, and desert at Dairy Queen. Finally they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for the night.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Harry."Dean said, curling around Harry as they lay down on the bed.

"I'm glad you and Sam had a good time. I could tell that Gem was happy too."Harry said, smiling as he kissed Dean gently.

Dean smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and listening as Harry finally fell asleep before he allowed himself to drift off. In the other room, Gem slept, Sam leaning up on his elbow and simply looking at the Death Angel with questioning eyes. Yes, he did like her, but he felt as if they would both get hurt if he got too close. Sam sighed and reached out, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Gem's face and smiling as she muttered and nuzzled into the pillows. He finally laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Blinks in shock) Holy crap! This is the longest chapter that I have written for any of my multi-chapter fics! 31 pages on Word! I'm happy with the way this chapter went and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review! I love knowing what you all think!


	13. Chapter 13 Shadow

(Hides behind Sam and Dean) I am so sorry for not updating! I don't know why, but lately I haven't been feeling anything creative. But don't fret! I am back and I am working my ass off in getting this fanfic done! I'm feeling better for those of you who know that I haven't been feeling the best, I still have a nasty cough, but that doesn't seem to want to go away anytime soon. Any who, I'm back and updating! Don't worry, Dean and Harry will be getting closer and closer along with Sam and Gem. I'm thinking of having Sam and Gem get together near the beginning of the sequel to this fic. Remember, the sequel will deal with the second season. Any who please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine. Trust me, I'm not making any money off of this and I never will.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, male/male pairing.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, mentions of: Gem/OMC (Past), Lucian/ Lady Fate.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 13. Shadow.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Chicago, Illinois)

Matt sighed as he followed the girl down the street, hating his job at times. He had nearly dropped off the radar after he had been with Lucian on the night that they had to take Harry's parent's souls. Sure, he still did reaps, but it was rare and few between. Matt had become nearly full human, having found a woman who he had been in charge of reaping. Instead, he went against Lucian's wishes and saved her. Soon, he found himself falling in love with the human learning that her name was Ashley.

Because he was a Death Angel, Matt was given two options by Lucian; either turn Ashley into a Death Angel or give up his powers and become human. Matt, unable to kill Ashley, chose to become a human. Now, he was on his last reap, and tomorrow he would wake up a human and next to Ashley in the house they bought.

Matt cursed silently and hurried after his reap, frowning when she paused and pulled out her MP3 player and checked it. He walked over to her and ran his hand along her back, jumping away when she spun around and looked around her with narrowed eyes. She sighed and went back to her MP3, shaking her head when it wouldn't play.

"Great."She said, pulling the ear buds out of her ears and shaking her head.

Matt shivered when a gust of wind blew past them, looking at the girl as she froze and looked around, her eyes wide as someone whispered her name. Fear filled her eyes as the wind blew towards her, looking around with wide eyes.

"Hello?"She called, her breathing picking up as Matt looked around.

He spun around when the woman sped off, half torn between following her and going back since he had done his job.

"No, I've done my job. I can't give her, her soul back and there's nothing I can do to prevent her death."He muttered, shaking his head and disappearing.

------------

(One week later)

"Hey, Harry. Wake up, we're here."Dean said, pulling to a stop along the sidewalk and parking the car.

"What? Oh, yeah."Harry said, yawning and stretching his arms above his head as he slowly got out of the Impala.

He, Dean, Sam and Gem were checking out an apartment that had supposedly been hit by a stealth killer. They were all dressed as workers for an alarm company so they could get into the apartment without having to break in. Gem smiled as Sam set down the newspaper and climbed out, getting out after him as Harry and Dean closed the trunk of the Impala, each carrying a duffle bag.

"All right, Dean. This is the place."Sam said, Dean nodding his head as they started off towards the apartment.

"You know, I gotta say, Dad made it just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork."Dean said, glancing at Sam as they both chuckled, though Dean winced when Gem wacked him over the head.

"Hey! I was in drama you idiot."She hissed, Harry laughing as Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that play you did? That—What was it? Our Town. Yeah. You were good. It was cute."Dean said, looking at Sam who shook his head as Harry and Gem looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?"Sam asked, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost-hard earned money, okay?"Dean said, looking at Sam who blinked.

"Whose?"Harry asked, wondering if Dean did in fact have some money left over that his father had given the hunter.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud's easy?"Dean asked, making Harry, Gem and Sam shake their heads while chuckling.

Harry and Gem waited behind Sam and Dean as they talked to the landlord of the apartment complex, smiling when the short woman beamed at them and took them upstairs to the apartment. Gem blinked and paused, nudging Harry and nodding towards Matt. Harry frowned as Matt nodded his head, walking with them as they followed Sam and Dean.

{I was the one who took the girls soul.}Matt said, wincing as Sam glanced back at them and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Matt.

{What happened?}Gem asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam who shook his head lightly, though that made Dean turn his head and look at them with wide eyes.

{I don't know, that's just the thing. I didn't stick around long enough to find out what was going to take her. Something was stalking her though, and that something seemed like a shadow.}Matt said, Harry and Gem nodding as he disappeared.

"Thanks for letting us look around."Sam said, smiling as the woman unlocked and opened the door.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…"She trailed off, Dean shutting the door and pausing when he saw the locks and alarm system.

All five of them walked into the living room, Gem closing her eyes and shaking her head when she saw all the blood on the floors and walls. Sam winced and Dean looked at Harry who sighed softly, looking around as the woman looked at them.

"You guys with the alarm company?"The woman asked, looking up at Dean nodded his head.

"That's right."He said, nodding as Harry turned around and went into the other, wanting to get away from the smell of blood but acted as though he looking at something.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man."She said, Sam and Dean looking at her as Gem smirked lightly.

"Well, that's why we're here."Dean said, looking at the woman as Sam grinned.

"That's one of the reasons why we're here ma'am. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again."Harry said, stepping back into the room with a charming smile on his face.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?"Sam asked, looking around as Harry and Dean moved around the apartment.

"Yeah."The woman said, nodding her head as Sam moved around.

"Right after it happened?"Gem asked, looking at her as she shook her head.

"No, a few days after. Meredith's work called. She hadn't showed up. I knocked on her door. That's when I noticed…the smell."The landlord said, shaking her head lightly as Sam and Dean checked the windows while Harry and Gem checked out the locks in the others rooms.

"Any windows open? Any sign of a break-in."Dean asked, looking back at the woman as he checked a window.

"No, windows locked. Door bolted. Chain was on the door. We had to cut it just to get in."The woman said, shaking her head lightly as Dean walked towards her looking confused.

"And the alarm was still on?"Dean asked, Sam glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doing."She said, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow as he nodded lightly while Harry and Gem walked into the room, shaking their heads.

"Did you happen to see any overturned furniture? Broken glass? Signs of a struggle?"Gem asked, looking at the woman who shook her head no.

"Everything was in perfect condition. Except for Meredith."She said, Sam, Gem and Harry looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What condition was Meredith in?"Sam asked, his voice soft as Dean looked at the landlord as well.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy killed her must have been some kind of wack job. But, I'll tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."She said, her voice high as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ma'am, you mind if we take some time, give this place a once-over?"Sam asked, noticing the tense look in Dean and Harry's eyes.

"Uh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourselves out."She said, turning around and leaving the room.

-----------

"So the killer walks in and out of the apartment. No weapons, no prints, nothin'."Dean said, shaking his head as he opened a small tool kit and pulled out an E.M.F. reader.

"I'm telling you, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig."Sam said, looking up at Dean as Harry and Gem stood nearby, watching as Dean turned on the reader.

"I think I agree with you."Dean said, watching as the reader spiked.

Harry sighed and shook his head lightly, running a hand through his hair. He wished that Matt had stuck around long enough to find out what killed the girl, but no, the Death Angle had to get back to his wife. Gem smiled tensely when she felt Harry's frustration, knowing what he was going through.

"You say you talked to the cops?"Sam asked, watching as Dean rose to his feet, glancing at the room and at the meter.

"Uh…yeah. Spoke to Amy, and the uh…charming, perky officer of the law."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as Harry frowned.

"Yeah? What did you find out?"Sam asked, his own meter in hand as he ran it along the windows.

"Well, she was interested in me, but I turned her down of course. Told her I already had someone…"Dean said, catching Harry's eye as the Death Angel smiled.

"Dean, what about the case?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean turned his head to look at him.

"Uh…yeah. Nothing we don't already know. Except one thing they're keeping out of the papers. Meredith's heart was missing."Dean said, looking at his brother as Sam looked at him with shock.

"Her heart?"Gem asked, confusion written on her face as Harry frowned and shifted lightly.

"Yeah, her heart."Dean said, looking back at the wall before turning around and walking closer to Sam though checking another spot.

"So, what do you think did it to her?"Harry asked, looking from Sam to Dean as the brothers look at each other before looking at him.

"The landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was. Werewolf?"Dean asked, looking at his brother who sighed.

"Not a werewolf. The lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would have left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."Sam said, making Harry sigh as Dean looked at the blood spatter on the carpet, his head tilting to the side.

"What is it?"Gem asked, walking over to the hunter's side and tilting her head to the side as she also looked at the carpet, a frown on her face.

"See if you can find any masking tape around."Dean said, looking at Harry and Sam who blinked and nodded.

Harry and Sam quickly searched through the apartment for masking tape, Harry smiling when he found some in the kitchen. Dean smiled as Harry handed the tape over, kneeling down and getting loose the end of the tape. The others watched as Dean put the end of the tap on one of the small blood pools, watching with faint interest as he started connecting the dried pools. After ten minutes of working, Dean was finally done. He slowly stood up as Sam, Harry and Gem stood nearby, their eyes wide. Harry looked at Sam and Dean, confused as to what the design was.

"Ever see that symbol before?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who was staring down at the mark.

"Never."Dean said, looking at Sam who raised an eyebrow as Harry pressed close to Dean, uneasy about the mark.

"Me nither."Sam said, making Dean look at him with a raised eyebrow

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as Dean walked over to the bar to grab some drinks, frowning when the bartender started to flirt with him. He sighed and shook his head lightly, looking at his hands which were on the table. However, he looked up when a beer bottle was placed in his sight, smiling up at Dean when the hunter sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dean smiled at Harry, leaning over and kissing the other mans cheek.

"What about the bartender?"Harry asked, net being able to help himself from being worried that Dean would go back to women.

"She didn't take the fact that I had a boyfriend too well."Dean said, wincing lightly as he touched his cheek which had a faint red handprint on it.

"Awe, my poor baby."Harry said, laughing as Dean scowled at him.

"I am not a baby."Dean growled, taking a swig of his beer as Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Of course not."Harry said, smiling as he took a drink of his own beer while keeping an eye out for Sam and Gem.

Harry blinked and waved towards the door when he saw Sam and Gem, the duo heading over to their table. Dean sighed lightly and squeezed the back of Harry's neck lightly in affection, the Death Angel smiling at him as Sam and Gem sat down across from them. Sam sighed and pulled out his and Dean's dad's journal, flipping it open and unfolding the newspaper clipping of Meredith's death.

"So, did you and Harry find anything?"Gem asked, stealing a drink of Harry's beer.

"Not much, just that she worked here."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as Harry sighed.

"Everyone was her friend, she was perfectly normal."Harry added, making the other two look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, they said that she didn't say or do anything weird before she died. Did you find anything on that symbol?"Dean asked, nodding towards the journal as Sam shook his head.

"No, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or any of the usual books. So I'll just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."Sam said, looking around the place as Harry walked over to the bar to grab a few more drinks.

"Well, there was a first victim before Meredith, right?"Dean asked, frowning as Sam dug up another newspaper clipping.

"Right, yeah. His name was, uh…His name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his townhouse. Same deal. The door was locked, the alarm was on."Sam said, handing the paper over to Dean as Harry came back with the drinks.

"Was there any connection between the two?"Dean asked, Harry looking over his shoulder at the paper.

"Nothing I can tell. I mean, not yet at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds."Sam said, nodding to Harry in thanks for the beer as Gem looked around.

"So to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the crime scene and the symbol."Dean said, shaking his head as he took a drink of his beer.

Harry, Dean and Gem frowned when Sam suddenly got up, Dean calling after his brother as Sam walked over to another table. Gem frowned and rolled her eyes when Sam touched the shoulder of a blonde haired girl, remembering her from the time when Sam separated from Dean and she went with the younger Winchester.

"Who the hell is that?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Gem scoffed.

"That is Meg. Sam met her that time when you and he split up."Gem said, making Dean wince and Harry nod.

They stood up, grabbing their things before walking over to Sam and Meg, Dean raising an eyebrow when he saw that Gem walked right past Sam and over to a pool table. Harry shook his head lightly at his sister's actions, nodding at Meg before following his sister to make sure she was alright. Dean stood beside Sam, waiting for his brother to introduce him and frowning when Sam ignored him and continued to talk with Meg, learning where she had been and what she was doing there. He cleared his throat louder, getting Sam and Meg's attention.

"Dude, cover your mouth."Meg said, frowning as Dean blinked and Sam grinned.

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry Meg. This is, um…heh. This is my brother, Dean."Sam said, pointing towards Dean as Meg's mouth dropped open as she looked at Sam with surprise.

"This is Dean?"She asked, looking up at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."Sam said, smiling lightly as Dean grinned.

"So, you've heard of me?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry walked over and leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, I've heard of you. Nice, the way you treat your brother like luggage."Meg said, Harry and Dean glancing at Sam with surprised eyes as Sam sighed.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do. Stop dragging him over God's green earth."Meg said, Dean and Harry looking at Sam when the taller man interfered.

"Meg, Meg. It's all right."Sam said, smiling lightly as Meg nodded.

"Okay…awkward."Dean said, looking between Sam and Meg before Harry smiled lightly and pulled Dean towards Gem.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just the way you told me he treats you. If it were me, I'd kill him."Meg said, shaking her head lightly as she looked at Sam.

"It's all right. He means well."Sam said, nodding his head lightly.

"Well, we should hook up while you're in town."Meg said, smiling as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Could show you a hell of a time."Meg said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Sounds great. Why don't you, uh—Why don't you give me your number."Sam said, pulling out a pen and paper from his coat pocket.

"Uh, 312-555-0143."Meg said, smiling as she looked up at Sam.

"You know what? I never got your last name."Sam said, chuckling lightly as Meg grinned.

"Masters."

"Masters?"Sam asked, Meg nodding her head.

"So, you better call."She added, looking at Sam as he beamed.

"Scout's honor."He promised, not noticing Gem walking out of the bar and Harry trailing after her as Dean sighed.

"So, I'll see you around Sam."Meg said, smiling as Sam walked away and towards Dean.

--------

"So, who the hell is she?"Dean asked, not wanting to let Sam know that Gem filled him in.

"I don't know. Only met her once. And meeting up with her again…I don't know, man, it's weird."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as they walked towards the Impala.

"Well what was she sayin'? Huh? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitching about me to some chick?"Dean asked, anger and hurt in his voice as he looked at Sam.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight. Back when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. That's not important. Just listen—"Sam said, blinking when Dean interrupted him.

"Is there any truth to what she's saying? Am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"Dean asked, his temper rising.

"No. Of course not. Would you listen?"Sam asked, trying to calm Dean down as they got to the Impala.

"What?"Dean asked, turning to look at Sam since he had stopped.

"I think there's something strange going on here, Dean."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked at his older brother.

"Oh?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."Sam said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"Dean asked, wondering what was going through his brother's mind.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of a road. And now I run into her in some random Chicago bar? The same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural. You don't think that's weird?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, a random coincidence. It happens."Dean said, nodding his head lightly.

"Well, yeah, it happens. But not to us. Look, I could be wrong. I'm just saying, that there's something about this girl that I can't lay my finger on."Sam said, spreading his arms as if he was trying to get Dean to see his point.

"But I bet you'd like to. Maybe she's not a suspect. May-Maybe you got a thing for her, huh? Maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"Dean asked, grinning lightly though he knew Harry would smack him upside the head for it later.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts. And see if you can dig anything up on the symbol on Meredith's floor."Sam said, Dean sighing and looking at him.

"What are you gonna do?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam sighed.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."Sam said, narrowing his eyes as Dean started to laugh.

"Yeah, you are."Dean said, laughing as Sam frowned at him.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."Sam said, his tone biting as Dean continued to laugh.

"All right you little pervert."Dean said, shaking his head as he walked towards the road.

"Dude."Sam said, looking at Dean as he crossed the road.

"I'm going, I'm going."Dean called, jogging to the Impala and getting in.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he sprawled out on the bed of their motel room, glancing at Gem who seemed to be sulking. Dean was on the laptop searching up the symbol they had found, while Sam was still out. Gem had a good reason to be sulking, but it was making Harry and Dean worry about her as it continued. Harry rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin on his arms, watching as Dean continued to work. Soon, Dean frowned and picked up his cell, calling Sam.

"Let me guess. You're lurking outside that girl's apartment, aren't you?"He asked, making Harry roll his eyes and Gem snorted lightly.

"You got a funny way of showing affection."Dean said, grinning after Sam admitted that he was outside of Meg's place.

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do. Huh?"Dean asked, yelping when both Harry and Gem knocked him over the head.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with. It's, uh...Turns out its Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like 2000 years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."Dean said, answering Sam when his brother asked about the symbol.

"Translates to 'demon of darkness.' Zoroastrian demons. And they're savage, animalistic. You know, nasty attitude. Kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."Dean said, Harry and Gem shuddering as they sat on the bed.

"Give me some credit, man. I can chase paper too."Dean said, Harry and Gem chuckling when Dean scowled at the fact that Sam was shocked that he had found something so quickly.

"Uh, I called Dad's friend Caleb. He told me, all right?"Dean said, looking sheepish as Harry laughed and Gem smirked.

"Here's the thing. These Daevas have to be summoned, conjured…Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And from what I gather, it's pretty risky business too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And the, uh—The arms and torsos."Dean said, suppressing a shiver as Harry got up and brushed his hand across the hunter's neck, silently telling him that he was stepping out.

"Well, nobody knows. Nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient, someone really knows their stuff. I think we have a major player in town. Now why don't you give that girl a private strip-o-gram."Dean said, wincing when Gem wacked him over the head again.

"No, bite her! Don't leave teeth marks. Just enough to—Sam? You—"Dean sighed as he closed his cell, Sam having hung up on him.

"You are a bastard, you know that? I have no idea what Harry see's in you."Gem said, scowling at Dean as he blinked at her.

"Calm down, Gem. I was joking. Sam wouldn't do that, not when it's plain to see that he likes you."Dean said, smiling as Gem looked at him with wide eyes and blush staining her cheeks.

------------

Sam sighed as he looked up at Meg's window, shaking his head lightly. He had gotten the Impala from Dean, having driven back to the motel with his brother before leaving. Now, he was waiting to see if he was right about Meg. He frowned when the light in Meg's window came on, raising an eyebrow when the blonde appeared wearing a black bra. Sam gulped lightly and leaned back, still keeping Meg in his sight as she picked up a shirt and started pulling it on. A knock on the passenger side window made him jump, his hand diving for his pocket where he kept his gun when he saw Harry grinning at him.

"I see that you're really doing your job."Harry said, opening the door and slipping into the seat beside Sam as the hunter sighed and glared at him.

"Why aren't you with Dean and Gem?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"I wanted to make sure that you're going to be okay. I didn't want you dying on mine and Gem's watch. That's not exactly what our dad's wants."Harry said, looking at Sam with a teasing smile.

Sam shook his head and looked towards Meg's apartment, his eyes widening as he saw Meg come out of the complex. Harry yelped as Sam laid on top of him, effectively hiding them both from Meg's view as she crossed the street. Sam slowly got up, his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders, pinning the other down.

"Um…Sam, not that I don't find you good looking, but I'm kinda spoken for. You know, your brother?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam looked down at him before jerking away.

Sam climbed out of the Impala with Harry and they looked around before taking off after Meg, wonder and interest fueling them to jog after her. They kept a safe distance from the woman so they wouldn't attract her attention, and followed her to an old building. Sam craned his head around the corner as Meg opened a hidden door and stepped into the building.

"Alright, she's gone inside."Sam said, looking at Harry who nodded and hurried around the corner and inside the building, Sam following.

They carefully made their way inside the building, looking around and keeping silent. Sam jogged up a short flight of stairs to a door and tested the lock, frowning when he found it locked. Harry waved Sam over to an old elevator, sliding the gate open as the taller hunter hurried over. They stepped into the elevator and looked up at the shaft, Sam gulping when he saw how high they would need to climb. He walked over to the sides of the elevator, which were all bars, and grabbed onto them before Harry tapped his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing? I can get us up there."Harry hissed, watching as Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're wings can get caught and damaged. I don't want you getting hurt."Sam hissed, looking around as Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Lucian found a way where we can fly in confined spaces. My wings won't get hurt even with all the narrow area."Harry said, muttering something softly as a glow surrounded him.

Sam watched with slight awe as Harry's wings grew from his back, and true to the others words, his wings spread out fully even in the small space, the feathers seeming to disappear through the walls though it didn't disrupt anything. Harry wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and shot off, flying towards the top floor of the building with Sam as his guide. Harry slowed down when light shone through one of the grates, making himself and Sam invisible.

Harry hovered in the air, both he and Sam watching as Meg walked into the room and headed over to a table that had candles, and a large cup that had what looked like faces all around the sides. Sam frowned as Meg picked up the cup and stirred whatever it was inside with her finger, chanting softly in Latin. Harry shuddered and nearly dropped Sam, though the hunter clung to him and looked over his shoulder at him with worried eyes. Harry shook his head lightly and focused on Meg, Sam doing the same.

"I don't think you should come. Because the brothers, they're in town. I didn't know that—Yes, sir. I'll be here…waiting for you."Meg said, setting down the cup as Harry and Sam ducked down even though she couldn't see them.

They flew up to the open in the grate and Harry set Sam down before landing himself, his wings folding and disappearing in his back. Sam sighed and looked back at the door before heading towards the table, noticing that three of the candles had been blown out. Harry shivered as he followed Sam, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Sam, I think we should get going. I don't like it here."He said, looking at Sam who was looking down at the table.

"What the hell?"Sam muttered, looking at the symbol that they had found on Meredith's floor drawn in blood on a mirror.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Harry burst into the motel room, Gem jumping up in alarm when she saw Harry's worried look as Sam looked around for Dean. Dean walked out of the bathroom, stopping when he saw how pale Harry looked before shaking his head and looking at Sam.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."They said, Harry and Gem looking at them with wide eyes since they had said it at the same time.

"Alright, you go first."Dean said, shaking his head as he walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

Gem and Dean listened as Sam explained what he and Harry saw, Harry shivering when Sam described the black altar which made Dean pull him close. Gem shook her head and walked over to the small kitchen grabbing a water bottle for Harry as she opened the connection with her father. She frowned when all she got was static, handing the water bottle to Harry while closing the connection before opening it again and getting the same thing. Dean sighed and stood up, pacing in front of them as Sam watched his brother.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?"Dean asked, looking at Sam as he nodded his head.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing."Sam said, turning so he could watch Dean.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Sam scoffed lightly and Gem frowned.

"What's the deal with that bowl thing?"He asked, Sam sighing lightly as Harry shivered once more.

"She was talking into it, the way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating."Sam said, shrugging lightly as he gave Harry an apologetic look.

"With the Daeva?"Dean asked, frowning as Harry stole a drink from Gem's water.

"No, you said those were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone…who's coming to that warehouse."Sam said, Dean frowning before his eyes widened and he sat down at the table, going through a few papers before sighing lightly and looking at Sam.

"Holy crap."He said, making the others look at him.

"What?"Sam asked, frowning as he walked over to his brother.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier. I, uh—I pulled a favor, with my friend Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims. We missed something the first time."Dean said, Sam's eyes widening while Harry and Gem walked over.

"What did you find?"Harry asked, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"The, uh, first victim, the old man? Spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born."Dean said, holding a birth certificate.

"Lawrence, Kansas."Sam muttered, disbelief in his voice as Harry's hand tightened on Dean's shoulder.

"And Meredith, the second victim? Turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from."Dean said, pulling out Meredith's certificate and holding it for Sam and the others to look at.

"Holy crap."Sam said, sitting down across from Dean as Gem sank to the floor while Harry was pulled onto Dean's lap by the hunter.

"Yeah."Dean said, looking at his brother closely.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. It's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied with the demon?"Sam asked, leaning on the table closer to his brother.

"It's a definite possibility."Dean said, Harry leaning against him as both he and Gem tried to reach their father.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"Sam asked, confusion written in his eyes and in his voice as Dean shook his head.

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg and have ourselves an interrogation."Dean said, Harry and Gem looking at him while Sam shook his head.

"No, we can't. We can't tip her off. We gotta stake out that warehouse. We gotta see who—or what is showing up to meet her."Sam said, Gem nodding her head lightly in agreement.

"I'll tell you one thing; I don't think we should do this alone."Dean said, Sam nodding his head lightly as Harry frowned and rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?"Dean asked, looking at his boyfriend as Harry whined.

"I have a headache. Gem and I can't reach our dad for some reason. We think he might know something about what's going on and might be able to help us, but we can't get to him."Harry said, sighing as Dean kissed his forehead.

"We better get ready and also eat before we do anything else. We're gonna be busy tonight."Sam said, Gem nodding and standing up.

-------

Harry sighed as he cleaned up the remains of their dinner, watching as Dean sat down on the bed to call his and Sam's Dad. Sam was packing up everything he thought they would need for the hunt, while Gem was getting in contact with a few Death Angels who might know where their father was. So far, they stilled hadn't been able to reach him, it was as if he wanted to remain hidden from Harry and Gem for some reason. Harry walked over to Dean and leaned against the hunter's side as Dean finally reached his Dad's voicemail.

"We think we got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh…This warehouse it's 4435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can."Dean said, snapping his phone shut as Sam and Gem walked in.

"Voicemail?"Sam asked, setting the duffle bag on the bed as Dean held Harry close.

"Yeah. Jeeze. What'd you get?"Dean asked, turning around and staring at his younger brother as Harry stood up.

"Heh. I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of. Exorcism rituals from about a half-dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything, huh?"Sam asked, Dean looking at him and nodding as he went though the bag.

Harry conjured a dummy and raised his hand as Sam and Dean tested and loaded their guns. Gem was handed a gun herself since she had no real weapons unless you counted some of the special abilities that came with being a Death Angel. Dean and Sam glanced over at Harry as the young man blasted the dummy apart, his fingertips glowing a pale red color.

"What? It's a blasting hex."Harry said, blinking at the hunter's as they stared at him before shaking their heads and going back to their weapons.

"Big night."Dean said, looking at Sam who nodded.

"Yeah. Nervous?"Sam asked, checking a pistol as he looked at his brother.

"No, no. Are you?"Dean asked, shaking his head lightly as he glanced at Sam.

"No. No way."Sam said, Dean nodding lightly as he double checked his gun.

Gem sighed as she looked at Harry, watching him as he spread his wings and checked his feathers. She smiled and moved away from the brothers, doing the same with hers. They had found out that while yes their feathers could heal others, they could also be used as knives. But that came at a price. It involved revealing their wings and leaving them open for attack, which if their wings were ever struck, then it could be a deadly blow.

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"Sam asked, shaking his head with a light smiled as Dean sighed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother as Harry's wings disappeared once more and the Death Angel walked over to him.

"I know. I'm just saying, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school. Just…be a person again."Sam said, smiling faintly as the others looked at him with shock.

"You wanna go back to school?"Dean asked, Harry watching as hurt and pain laced through Gem's eyes.

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing."Sam said, looking at his brother as he loaded another gun.

"Huh."Dean muttered, looking back at his own guns.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?"Sam asked, frowning as he looked at his older brother.

"No, no. It's great. Good for you."Dean said, glancing at Sam as Gem walked out of the motel room, making Sam flinch when the door slammed.

"I-I mean...what are you gonna do when it's all over?"Sam asked, looking at his brother and Harry.

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be something to hunt."Dean said, strapping bands to his lower arm to hide knives.

"There's gotta be something you want, for yourself."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam."Dean said, his temper rising as he walked towards the bathroom, pausing in the doorway as Harry stopped him.

"Dude, what's your problem?"Sam asked, Dean chuckling lightly as resting his hands on top of the dresser.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Sanford in the first place?"Dean asked, turning to look at Sam who looked confused.

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find what killed Mom. "Sam said, frowning at his older brother.

"Yes, but it's more than that, man. You and me and dad. I mean, I want us to—I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."Dean said, unshed tears building in his eyes as he stood near Sam while Harry stood near the wall.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."Sam said, his voice soft as Dean sighed and shook his head lightly, not wanting to believe his brother.

"Could be."Dean said, Harry walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."Sam said, Dean looking away before looking at him again.

"What about Gem, Sam? Or have you forgotten about her?"Harry asked, making Sam look at him with wonder as Dean moved away.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes as Dean sat down on the bed.

"She can't go to school with you. She doesn't want to be confined to a school, or always just living in one place. But she can't leave you either because she cares."Harry said, Sam frowning at what Harry was telling him.

"Are you going to force her to choose, between her freedom, and her feelings for you? You know she won't admit them out loud because you're still healing. But you also know that you have feelings for her."Harry added, watching as Sam turned away from him and walked over to the window.

"I tried to fit in at school. I tried to fit in with muggles, but I couldn't. Some of us are different than others; some are thrust into a world that they don't want. Look at me Sam! Savior of the Wizarding World since I was one years old! Beaten and starved by my 'family' and then to be pushed into a whole different world than what I was used to. I showed you both a lot of my past, but not all of it. There are something's that you will most likely never know about me. But I'll tell you one thing, I was scared when I had to save everyone. I cried, ranted and stormed, asking why I was the one who had to save a whole world from a mad-man who killed my parents. I still ask that, but I know that I can never go back to being normal. I just wouldn't fit in, I would feel awkward and it would drive me insane."Harry said, grabbing a small bag and walking out of the motel to the car, leaving Sam staring after him as Dean sighed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean clung to Harry and Gem as the Death Angel's flew up towards the landing where Meg was waiting, turning themselves invisible. Gem helped Sam get through the grate and went through herself, being careful not to make a sound as Harry helped Dean. Sam and Dean raised their guns as Harry and Gem glanced around, pointing to a stack of broken, wooden boxes and carefully hurrying over to them. Sam and Dean followed, keeping their minds and guns trained on Meg as she stood at the altar and chanted softly. They all ducked down behind the boxes, Sam, Dean and Gem aiming their guns at Meg while Harry's fingertips pulsed softly.

"Guys, hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"Meg asked, making Sam and Dean look at each other shock as Harry cursed.

"Well, that didn't work out like I'd planned it."Dean muttered, looking at Sam as Meg turned around to face them.

"Why don't you come out."Meg said, smiling as Sam, Dean, Harry and Gem stood and slowly walked towards her as she walked towards them.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."Meg said, frowning lightly and nodding her head as Gem scowled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."Sam said, keeping his gun trained on the woman.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?"Dean asked, Harry frowning as Meg grinned at him and Gem before looking at Dean.

"Around. And that shotgun's not gonna do much good."Meg said, raising an eyebrow as Dean nodded.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart. Shotgun's not for the demon."Dean said, Meg grinning at him.

"So who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"Sam asked, Meg smiling at him.

"You."Meg said, Sam and Dean frowning as Harry turned when he saw something moving.

Harry cried out as a Daeva tore into his shoulder, flying back as blood trailed down his back, staining his shirt and jacket. Dean yelled for Harry, trying to rush towards the Death Angel when he was thrown back, landing in a pile of boxes which cut his face. Gem looked around and dove on top of Sam, screaming as the Daeva tore into her sides and back before she was thrown off. Sam cried out as he was knocked onto his stomach, scratches lining his face from the Daeva's claws as the demon torn into him and held him down.

---------

Sam moaned softly as he woke up, wincing and grunting lightly as he lifted his head. He gasped when he saw Meg standing nearby, a smile on her face when she saw him looking at her. Sam glanced to each side, noticing that he was tied to a metal brace along with Harry, Dean and Gem. Gem whimpered lightly, looking at the runes on the ground which were slowly forcing her wings to press against her skin, wanting to be let out. Harry was in the same state, biting his lip until it bled as he tried to keep his wings in.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend? Is a bitch."Dean said, looking at his brother as Sam looked at him.

"D-Dean."Harry muttered, making the hunter look at him with wide eyes.

"Harry!"Dean called, struggling against the ropes that bound him as Harry shivered when pain laced through him.

"This…The whole thing was a trap. Running into you at the bar. Following you here, hearing what you had to say. It was all a setup, wasn't it?"Sam asked, struggling against his ropes as Meg laughed.

"And that victim from Lawrence?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Gem cried out in pain.

"Doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all."Meg said, tilting her head as she looked at Sam.

"You killed those two people for nothing."Sam said, his voice hoarse as Dean continued to fight in an attempt to get to Harry.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."Meg said, Dean looking at her.

"You're trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time. Why don't you kill us already?"Dean said, looking at Meg as she faced him.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn't for you."Meg said, leaning closer to Dean as they all looked at her.

"Dad."Harry and Sam muttered, Meg grinning as she nodded.

"Well, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into this. He's too good."Dean said, shaking his head as Harry winced and Gem sobbed.

"He is pretty good, I'll give you that."Meg said, walking over to Dean and nudging his legs.

"But you see…he has one weakness. Both of your father's do."Meg added, crouching in front of Dean as she looked at Harry as well.

"What's that?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"All of you. John let's his guard down around his boys, let's his emotions cloud his judgments. Lucian may be Death, but he would do anything for his son and daughter. You see, I happen to know that John is in town, and that Lucian is with him. And they'll come and try to save all of you. And then the Daeva's will kill everybody, nice and slow. And messy."Meg said, grinning as she looked over at Sam.

"Well, I got news for you. It's gonna take a lot more than some shadow to kill him. Also, you can't kill Lucian, he's death himself. Not to mention Harry and Gem are stronger than humans."Dean said, Meg looking at him and grinning.

"Oh, the Daeva's are in the room here. They're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see. Also, I happen to know how to kill Death Angels, simply rip off their wings and pierce their hearts. Though, I have to give you two credit, having not one, but two Death Angels with you, and not only that but Death's son and daughter as well. Man, Lucian must really want you alive. However, when he sees the bloody and dead bodies of his children, he will be in one hell of a rampage, killing everyone without a thought. Oh, there will be dark times when Lucian comes."Meg said, smiling as Harry hissed.

"He would never do that!"Harry cried, Meg rolling her eyes at him.

"Why are you doing this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with whom?"Sam asked, glancing as Gem as she cried out again.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do. Loyalty. Love. Like the love you have for Mommy. And Jess."Meg said, turning her head to look at Sam.

"Go to hell."Sam hissed, making Meg grin.

"Baby, I'm already there."She said, slinking over to Sam and straddling his legs.

"Oh, come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty."Meg said, bending close to Sam's ear as Gem growled.

"I think we both know…how you really feel about me. You know…I saw you watching me…changing in my apartment. It turned you on didn't it?"She hissed, Dean shaking his head as he slowly pulled a slim knife from his jacket sleeve.

"Get a room, you two."Dean muttered, flipping the knife so he could cut the ropes.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun."Meg said, nipping Sam's ear lobe as he arched, trying to push her away.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now."Sam said, panting lightly as Meg kissed and nipped his neck.

Dean frowned and struggled with the knife as it fell, the metal clicking against the ground which made Meg stop and look at him. Sam looked from Meg to Dean, worry written in his eyes as Gem and Harry cried out as their wings pushed through their skin. Meg walked over to Dean and reached behind him, grabbing the knife just as the hunter got it back in his hand. She looked at the knife before tossing it away, looking at Harry with a grin as his wings fluttered and bled from having been forced out of his back. She slunk back over to Sam and straddled his lap, glancing at Gem and noticing that she was worse than Harry was.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"Meg asked, her lips right by Sam's ear.

"No. No. It was because I have a knife of my own."Sam said, grabbing Meg's shoulders and head butting her.

"Sam, get the altar."Dean ordered, Meg lying dazed on the ground as Sam got to his feet, wincing in pain as his head pounded.

They watched as Sam ran over to the altar and picked up the table, throwing the altar to the ground. Sam looked to the side where the moonlight hit the wall, watching as the Daeva's shrieked and went for Meg, dragging her along the floor and over to the window as she cried for help and clawed at the ground. She screamed as she was thrown out the window, landing on the sidewalk below surrounded by glass. Sam hurriedly untied Dean before racing over to Gem, setting her free and catching her as she slumped sideways. Harry moaned as he leaned against Dean, his wings shuddering as Dean picked him up carefully.

Sam and Dean carried Gem and Harry to the window, all of them looking down at the broken body that belonged to Meg. Sam sighed and looked at Dean, both of them relaxing slightly before walking to the door and heading downstairs. Harry clung to Dean as healing magic pulsed through him, healing his wounds as Gem's wing's started to heal her. Harry reached up and caressed Dean's face, smiling as the hunter's wounds healed before sending a stream of healing magic towards Sam, watching as the cuts on his face mended.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed softly as Dean helped to support him, smiling gently at the hunter as they walked to their motel room. What was interesting about the motel room was that it was more or less almost like an apartment. Gem was still being carried by Sam, and the two brothers were talking softly about something. Harry tried to focus on what Dean was saying, but everything was slightly hazy now that his body was telling him to go to sleep and stay like that for hours. Dean sighed and opened the door, putting the key into his pocket and freezing when he saw a figure silhouetted by the window while another leaned against a wall.

"Hey!"He called, Sam turning on the light with his elbow.

Sam and Dean froze when the man turned and smiled, John looking at his sons with gentle eyes. Lucian's eyes widened when he saw the state of his children and rushed over to Gem, feeling her head since she was still very weak. Harry sighed and leaned against Lucian's side after he had taken Gem from Sam, taking the comfort and protection that their father normally gave off as Sam and Dean stared at their own father.

"Dad?"Dean asked, hardly believing that his dad was standing in front of them.

"Hey, boys."John said, smiling as unshed tears filled his eyes.

Dean glanced at Sam who looked at his brother before both of them looked to John. Lucian smiled lightly and gently laid Gem down on the bed against the pillows, pulling Harry to his side and holding his son tightly. Harry watched with lidded eyes as Dean and John walked towards each other, meeting halfway and hugging each other tightly. Sam watched and slowly walked over to the pair as John and Dean let go, Sam and his father looking at each other with longing and happiness.

"Hi, Sam."John said, nodding his head lightly as he looked his son over.

"Hey, Dad."Sam said, lowering the duffle bag that was on his shoulder to the ground.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry."Dean said, shaking his head lightly as John looked at him with a faint smile.

"It's alright. I thought it might have been. Lucian had an idea that Meg would try something to get us both there."John said, nodding his head lightly as Sam and Dean looked at their father with wide eyes.

"You two were there?"Dean asked, frowning lightly and wondering when the two had arrived.

"Yeah. We got there just as the woman fell out of the window."Lucian said, Sam and Dean looking at the man before looking at their dad.

"Lucian told me that we were looking for someone named Meg. That was her, right?"John asked, looking at his sons who nodded.

"Yes sir."Sam and Dean said, Harry chuckling when they said it at the same time, reminding him of Fred and George.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."John said, both he and Lucian nodding lightly.

"The demon?"Sam asked, frowning as John nodded once more.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell. Actually kill it."John said, Sam and Dean nodding as Harry looked at Lucian.

"That's why you've been missing. You're planning on helping him aren't you?"Harry asked, Lucian and John looking at him.

"Yes, Harry. I'm going to be helping John to kill the demon. It will be in a void after it's death, nowhere to go and no possibility to be free."Lucian said, making Harry and the others shudder lightly.

"So, if your Harry then that has to be Gem. Lucian's told me all about you two…kinda hard to shut him up really."John said, teasing tone in his voice as Lucian scowled at him.

"How are you going to kill the demon?"Dean asked, drawing John's attention.

"We're working on that."John said, smiling faintly at Dean which made the other man smile.

"Well, let us come with. We'll help."Sam said, eager to be with his father again, eager to help kill the demon that took away Jess and their Mom.

"No, Sam. No yet. Listen, try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."John said, looking at Dean, Sam, Harry and Gem with pointed looks.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."Sam said, his voice soft as Dean sighed.

"Of course I do. I'm your father."John said, Dean looking away as the thought of being parted from his father hit home.

"Listen, Sammy, uh, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."John said, making Sam gulp but no his head.

"Yes Sir."Sam said, John smiling lightly and looking down before meeting Sam's eye.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."John said, nodding lightly as Sam fought back tears.

"Too long."Sam agreed, watching his Dad until they both moved towards each other and embraced.

Dean watched as silent tears ran down his cheeks, blinking when he felt a hand grab his. He turned his head and smiled at Harry, wrapping his arms around the Death Angels and holding Harry close. John and Sam parted, nodding and smiling lightly. John glanced at Dean and smiled, nodding his head in approval. He knew that Dean and Harry would keep each other safe, and it didn't bother him if his son liked another man, so long as Dean was happy. They all jumped when John was flung back against the counter, landing on the floor. Sam cried out as he was lashed at, falling back as Gem jumped from the floor and fell towards Sam.

"No!"Dean cried, yelling as he was thrown back against the wall.

"Dean!"Harry called, stumbling towards the hunter as Lucian was pinned against the wall.

"You dare to challenge me, cowards!"Lucian hissed, struggling against one of the Daeva's hold.

John screamed as he was pinned against the lower cabinets, the Daeva tearing into him, blood running down his face and shoulders. Harry screamed as he was thrown back away from Dean, looking around before lifting his hand as Gem covered Sam with her body. Lucian grunted and looked at his son, his eyes filled with worry and fear for all of them.

"Close your eyes!"Harry called, raising his hand in the air as magic crackled around him.

"Lumos!"He shouted, a bright light filling the room and causing the Daeva's to scream and flee from the bright light.

Lucian fell to the bed and instantly stood up, shielding his eyes from the light as he raced over to John and helped the man to stand. Sam got up and fumbled around for the duffle bag, finding it and slinging it over his shoulder as he helped Gem up. Harry closed his eyes as he heard Dean stand up, letting the others get out of the room and building first before casting the ball of light to the middle of the room. He ran from the room and outside, panting as he caught up with the others.

"Come on, I can't keep the light strong forever. It's running on a magic connection."Harry said, coughing lightly as Lucian looked at his son.

"They'll be back, we need to get going."Sam said, opening the Impala door and throwing the bag inside.

"No, wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us."Dean said, looking at his injured father as Harry walked over and slowly started to heal John's wounds.

"What? What are you talking about?"Sam asked, panic in his voice at the thought of being away from their father.

"You boys…You're beat to hell."John said, looking at Dean who shook his head.

"We'll be all right."Dean said, gasping some as Harry moved to heal him as well.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after this demon together."Sam argued, hardly believing that Dean wanted to split up again.

"Sam, listen to me. We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They'll use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad and Lucian are vulnerable with they're with us. They—They're stronger without us around."Dean said, looking at the ground as Harry looked at Lucian who nodded lightly.

"Dad. No."Sam said, placing a hand on John's shoulder when the older hunter said nothing.

"After everything. After all the time we've spent looking for you…Please. I gotta be a part of this fight."Sam said, John placing a hand on Sam's wrist.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. But for now, you gotta trust me, son. Okay? You gotta let me go."John said, Sam staring at him as Gem hugged Lucian after Harry had.

Sam nodded his head, fighting back tears as he patted his dad on the shoulder. Lucian looked at John and walked over to Sam and Dean, smiling lightly and nodding, silently promising to see them another time. Harry sighed as he healed Sam, the others watching as Lucian and John walked to John's truck.

"Be careful, boys."John said, turning to look at the group before climbing in the driver's side, Lucian slipping into the passenger's.

"Come on."Dean said, opening the door to the Impala as John and Lucian drove off.

He got into the driver's seat as Harry and Gem climbed into the back. Sam sighed and looked around before getting into the car, buckling as Dean started the car. Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean glanced at Harry and Gem in the back. He sighed and backed out of the alley, driving down the street and away from the town. None of them noticed Meg as she walked out of a subway tunnel, looking around before spotting the Impala driving away. She narrowed her eyes before disappearing into the shadows of an alley.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Smiles) There is it everyone! The 13th chapter is finally finished! Next up is Hell House and it is one of my favorite episodes! I'll be having a lot of fun as it involves pranks, and boy are Sam and Dean in for a surprise when they find out just what Harry and Gem can do with a little creative mind and some magic! Anyway, once more I'll be updating quicker now that my creativity is returning, and thanks for waiting for this chapter. Please review!!!

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14 Hell House

(Smiles) Thanks for putting this story on your favorites and alert lists, I'm glad that so many seem to enjoy it. As I said before, I'm trying to get the chapters out faster, and surprisingly, there are only two more discs left before the end of this fic and the start of the sequel. Just to let you all know ahead of time, the sequel won't be coming out right away, but will come out when I've finished Blind Love Blind Faith, which won't take too much longer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please, please, please! Review. Also, I went back and changed the part in chapter 4 where Harry reaps Sirius and Remus to where Harry took the souls of a family. If you want to re-read that part then go ahead!

Disclaimer: If only they were mine… (Sighs) A girl can dream huh?

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Gem, Lucian/Lady Fate.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, pranking, and… (dramatic music)…the long awaited scene between Dean and Harry!

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 14. Hell House.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Richardson, Texas. Two months ago.)

Marie sighed as she followed the group, shaking her head lightly in distain as the four teens walked through the forest, only one was holding a flashlight. She hated pranks, and loathed following the group but she had too. Lucian had ordered her to stick with the group for as long as it took until she was to meet Harry, Sam, Dean and Gem. More importantly she was to tell Harry and Gem about the house that the group was currently standing in front of. Marie sighed and shifted, raising an eyebrow when two of the teens went ahead while the girl and one of the other boys stayed behind.

"Bleeding hell, why can't I just go to Harry and Gem now?"Marie muttered, watching as the pair followed their friends and jogging after them.

She followed the teens into the house, looking around with little interest in all the symbols painted on the walls. She knew that they were fake, and knew of the boy's prank to scare his friends with having his cousin play a dead girl hanging downstairs in the cellar. If you asked her, Marie would have beaten the crap out of the boy. But she couldn't, since she was following Lucian's orders. He had threatened to reduce her back to a Reaper if she didn't follow through, and so, not wishing to have her wings and powers taken, here she was, bored out of her freakin' mind.

Marie had an air of boredom around her as she trudged after the group, following tem down to the cellar. She found it interesting that the lone girl in the group seemed scared out of her mind, but couldn't really blame her. I mean, seriously, who the hell wants to go into a creepy house? She raised an eyebrow when one of the guys started talking big, smirking lightly when the others froze as he was backing up and away from them.

"Hm, she did a pretty good job."Marie muttered, glad that she was invisible and also that the others couldn't hear here.

She winced and covered her ears as the guy turned around and started screaming once he saw the 'dead' body of the girl. Sighing and hurrying after the group as they fled and ran back through the woods and towards their cars on the main road.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Present day, Interstate 35)

Harry yawned softly as he looked out the window of the Impala, wondering when they were finally going to get to the town. He glanced at Gem who was sleeping with her head tilted back, and then to Sam who was sleeping up in the passenger's seat with his mouth open and head to the side. Harry smiled lightly at Dean when he looked back at him, meeting Dean's tired eyes. They had been on the road ever since the accident with Meg and the Daeva's, hunting a few things in-between their process of getting as far away as they could. Harry frowned when Dean looked over at his brother before looking around, raising an eyebrow when Dean found a used plastic spoon.

"Dean!"He hissed, shaking his head as Dean carefully put the spoon in Sam's mouth, having half a mind to smack the hunter's hand away, but the other half, the marauder half, was screaming in approval.

"It's just a little harmless fun."Dean muttered, smirking as he got the spoon in Sam's mouth without waking him.

He looked back at the road as he reached for his cell phone, pulling it out and flipping it open. Harry chuckled softly as he watched Dean take a picture of Sam on his phone, shaking his head as Dean grinned and turned up the music and singing along, waking up Sam and Gem. Sam looked around before hurriedly pulling the spoon out of his mouth as Gem wacked the back of Dean's head and glared at Harry. Sam frowned and rubbed at his mouth with his hands as Dean drummed on the steering wheel, looking at his brother with a grin as Sam cleared his throat.

"Haha, very funny."Sam said, turning down the music as Harry chuckled, with earned him a glare from the younger hunter.

"Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east of Texas. Kinda gotta make your own."Dean said, smiling like a loon and laughing.

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again."Sam said, looking at his brother as Harry and Gem raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"Gem asked, leaning forward so she was looking at Sam better.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid and it always escalates."Sam said, angry at his brother which made Dean grin.

"Awe, what's the matter, Sammy? You afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again?"Dean asked, grinning as Harry cracked up laughing in the back while Gem snickered but tried to keep a straight face.

"All right. Just remember, you started it."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he looked out the windshield.

"Ho-ho, bring it on, baldy."Dean said, smiling happily at the thought of another challenge.

"And, to spice it up, how about Harry and I team up with one of you?"Gem asked, smirking as Sam and Dean looked back at her and her brother.

"Alright, I call Harry."Dean said, Sam nodding while he chose Gem.

"Alright, looks like I can finally have a pranking war again."Harry smiling as he and Gem switched places so he was now sitting behind Dean.

"Where are we anyway?"Sam asked, wanting to wait some before they started fully pranking each other.

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again."Dean said, glancing at Sam as the hunter grabbed the papers off of the dashboard.

"All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around this local haunted house…"Sam started, Dean glancing at him.

"Haunted by what?"He interrupted, Harry and Gem leaning closer so they could hear better.

"Apparent, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and string 'em up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."Sam said, Harry and Gem frowning lightly and shrugging.

"Anybody ID the corpse?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam as his brother looked at him.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So cops are sayin' the kids were just yanking chains."Sam said, Harry and Gem raising an eyebrow and instantly opening their connection in an attempt to locate any Death Angels or Reapers in the area.

"Well, maybe the cops are right."Dean said, shrugging lightly as he glanced back at Gem and Harry.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere."Sam said, Dean frowning as he looked at his brother.

"Where'd you read these accounts?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Sam scoffed lightly and seemed like he didn't really want to admit where he found them.

"Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas, so, uh last night, I surfed some local paranormal websites. And I found one."Sam said, Dean instantly shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"And what's it called?"He asked, looking at Sam who sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"."Sam said, Harry and Gem raising an eyebrow lightly as Dean shook his head.

"Let me guess. Streaming live outta Mom's basement?"Dean asked, looking at Sam before looking at Harry who flinched and rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, probably."Sam said, chuckling softly as Dean agreed.

"But most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the 'persqueeter'."Dean said, making Harry and Gem chuckle and Sam smile.

"Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is. So, meantime, we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this out."Sam said, Harry wincing once more as Gem flinched.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked, turning his body so he was looking at the pair.

"We're getting a load of static around here. I have a feeling that something's not going to be normal about this hunt."Harry said, flinching before shutting off the connection while Gem did the same.

"You two going to be okay?"Dean asked, and the pair knew he was offering to pull over if needed.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."Harry said, smiling lightly as Gem nodded.

"Alright. So where can we find these kids?"Dean asked, looking at Sam who sighed.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."Sam said, looking around as Harry and Gem looked at each other.

---------

Harry groaned as they slid into the backseat of the Impala, glad that they had mostly finished interviewing the teen's who had seen the body. He hated it when people couldn't agree on one thing, and eyed one of Dean's guns that he kept in the back. Gem blinked when she saw what her brother was looking at, narrowing her eyes and whacking the Death Angel over the head as Sam and Dean got in.

"Why did you hit him?"Dean asked, frowning lightly as he looked at Gem and Harry.

"I was thinking about shooting myself in the chest…wouldn't do any good though."Harry said, shrugging lightly before his eyes widened when Dean jumped out of the car and pulled him out.

"Don't you dare even joke about that!"Dean said, his eyes livid as Sam and Gem looked away while Harry looked at the hunter with wide eyes.

"Dean, calm down. You know I can't die from a gunshot."Harry said, watching as Dean sighed and bowed his head.

"I know, I know. But ever since Meg…what she said I can't get out of my head."Dean said, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean. And I promise, no more jokes about dying."Harry said, smiling as Dean nodded.

"Come on! If you two love birds don't hurry we'll take off without ya."Gem called, smiling as Dean and Harry glared at her.

Sam laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat while Gem climbed upfront when Dean and Harry moved to get into the backseat. Harry smiled as he nestled against Dean's chest, closing his eyes contently as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam shook his head lightly but drove off, heading to the music store where the leader of the group worked.

Minutes later, they all climbed out of the car and walked into the store. Looking around with slight interest. Harry and Gem walked off to look at the CD's while Sam and Dean looked around for Craig.

"Fellas. Can I help you with anything?"A brown haired teen asked, carrying a box of records over to one of the display tables.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?"Sam asked, the teen glancing at him as Harry and Gem shifted through the racks of music.

"I am."Craig said, nodding his head as he put a record in its spot.

"Oh, well we're reporters with The Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam."Dean said, Craig looking at them with surprise and respect.

"No way. Yeah, I'm a—I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."Craig said, walking around the table and putting more records on display.

"Well, good for you, Morrissey."Dean said, making Harry roll his eyes while Craig looked at Dean.

"Um, we're doing an article on local haunting's, and rumor has it you might know about one."Sam said, Dean looking though records as Gem and Harry walked over to stand by them.

"You mean the Hell House?"Craig asked, frowning lightly as Dean smiled.

"That's the one."He said, noticing the shock and worry on Craig's face.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."Craig said, shaking his head lightly as Harry turned around, raising an eyebrow when he saw Marie.

"Why don't you tell us the story?"Sam asked, Harry slipping outside to talk to Marie.

"Well, supposedly, back in the '30's, this farmer, Mordechai Murdock; he used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."Craig said, walking over to a different table with Sam following as Dean looked through the records before walking over to them.

"How?"Sam asked, wonder in his eyes as Harry came back inside the store looking angered.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked 'em. And they screamed, begged for him to stop, but he just strung 'em up, one after another. And then when it was all finished, he turned and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl that goes inside."Craig said, shaking his head lightly.

"And where'd you hear all this?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam looked at his brother.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize, I didn't believe this for a second."Craig said, shrugging lightly as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"But now you do."Sam said, watching as Craig froze and shook his head lightly.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't want to go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"Craig asked, Harry snorting lightly as Sam started to turn.

"Thanks."Dean said, smiling lightly as they headed out of the store.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry and Gem frowned as they looked at the house, raising an eyebrow at each other as they followed Sam and Dean. They had parked along the main road, and were walking the rest of the way, also seeing as how Dean didn't want to get the Impala muddy because of the dirt road. Harry shivered lightly and pulled his jacket closer, hating the chill that swept through because of the crappy weather.

"So what did Marie say again?"Dean asked, looking back at Harry and pulling the Death Angel close.

"Once again Dean, we can't tell you. Lucian doesn't want us giving everything away in a hunt."Harry said, raising an eyebrow up at the hunter as Gem nodded.

"We're allowed to help, not make things easy."Gem said, chuckling as Dean huffed and Sam sighed.

"Well, I can't say I blame the kid."Sam said, nodding towards the house as Dean and the others nodded.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal."Dean said, leading the way as they walked closer to the house.

Sam and Gem explored the right side of the house, looking around for anything that was out of place or strange. Gem shook her head lightly and blinked when she heard Dean's EMF meter going off. Harry backed away and raised an eyebrow when it still continued to go off, Sam and Gem walking over.

"You got something?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Dean sighed.

"Yeah, but the EMF's no good."Dean said, shaking his head lightly and looking around.

"Why not?"Harry asked, Dean looking at him and sighing once more.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings."Dean said, nodding towards the power lines that swept by the house.

"Yeah, that would do it."Sam said, looking at the wires and then at the house.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."Dean said, leading the way inside as thunder started to rumble close by.

Once inside, Harry instantly knew why many people would hate to go inside. Candles were everywhere along with symbols painted on the walls. Gem frowned and shivered when she saw a summoning sign for Death Angels, waving her hand and making the symbol disappear. Dean whistled lightly as he closed the door, Sam shaking his head and pulling out his phone to take pictures.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger during his time."Dean said, catching sight of one of the symbols.

"And after his time too. The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60's. Huh."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he pointed out the different signs.

"Dude, this is exactly why you never get laid."Dean said, walking away as Sam took pictures of the symbols with his phone.

"Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before?"Dean asked, walking over to the fireplace and looking at the symbol that was painted above it.

"No."Sam said, frowning as he walked over to stand next to Dean who was tilting his head to the side.

"I have. Somewhere."Dean said, frowning as he tried to remember while Harry and Gem continued to look around as Sam took a picture of the symbol.

"It's paint."Sam said, reaching up and touching the edge of the symbol.

"Seems pretty fresh too."He added, brushing it off as Harry leaned against one of the walls while Gem looked out one of the boarded windows.

"I don't know, Sam. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but them cops might be right about this one."Dean said, walking away from the fireplace as Sam nodded his head lightly and took another picture.

They all turned their heads to the side when something clattered from the next room, Sam instantly putting away his phone and pulling out a pistol. They silently hurried into the next room and flattened themselves on either side of the doorway, Harry and Gem going invisible as Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol as well. He jerked his head to the side and Sam nodded, opening the door and rushing inside, only to be hit in the eyes with flash lights.

Two men sighed and shook their heads, one of them lowering his flashlight as Dean and Sam blinked and looked at the men. One was wearing glasses and had red hair and a scruffy beard while the other looked like a boy scout or someone who was looking to go fishing.

"Oh, cut! Just a couple of humans."The one with glasses said, his partner sighing and turning off a digital camera.

"What are you guys doing here?"The other asked, frowning as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"What the hell are you doin' here?"Dean asked, looking from one to the other.

"Uh, heh, we belong here. We're professionals."The red-head said, making Sam and Dean frown.

"Professional what?"Dean asked, looking at the two like they were crazy.

"Paranormal investigators."The red-head said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two business cards, handing them to Sam and Dean.

"There you go. Take a look at that, boys."He said, grinning as Sam and Dean took the cards and read them.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me."Dean said, sighing lightly as Harry read the card over his shoulder.

"Ed Seddmore and Harry Spangler."Sam said, glancing up from his card and Ed agreed.

". You guys run that website?"Sam asked, looking at the two men who were smiling.

"Yeah."Ed said, nodding his head lightly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. We're huge fans."Dean said, walking past the two as Harry walked right up to Ed and flicked him off.

"Yeah, and we know who you guys are too."Ed said, looking at Dean who turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh, yeah?"Sam asked, feeling tension rise as Gem pressed close to him.

"Ahem. Amateurs. Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills. Yeah."Ed said, Dean shaking his head as he opened one of the cupboards.

"So if you don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here."Harry said, watching as Dean picked something up and was looking at it.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?"Dean asked, looking up and setting the object down.

"Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF?"Ed asked, looking at his friend as Harry and Gem rolled their eyes.

"Well—"Harry said, smiling and bending his head as Sam decided to play the dumb card.

"EMF?"

"Electromagnetic field. Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuation that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here."Harry said, walking over to their bags and pulling out an EMF meter right as Harry walked by.

"Whoa. Whoa that's 2.8. It's hot in here."Ed said, Sam looking as if he was interested while Dean just wanted to shoot the guys in the head.

"Wow."Sam said, glancing as Dean as Harry smirked and stood in front of the EMF reader, making it go off.

"Huh. So have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…?"Dean asked, Harry turning off the meter as Ed turned to look at him.

"Once. We were ah—We were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."Ed said, Sam and Dean exchanging glances as Harry and Gem tried to keep from laughing.

"By itself."Harry added, his voice hushed as he looked at Sam.

"W-We –We—We didn't actually see it—but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh…It changes you."Ed added, Dean bowing his head as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work."Dean said, walking back towards Sam as Harry and Ed watched them leave.

"Yeah, you should."Harry agreed, Dean and Sam walking out of the room.

Gem scoffed lightly when she heard the last comment about the pot Ed and Harry smoked, shaking her head and following after her brother, Sam and Dean. Harry sighed and shook his head, listening as Sam and Dean talked about how the so called investigators were useless and wouldn't know how to handle a true ghost. Dean wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders as they all walked through the forest towards the main road where the Impala was parked.

---------

Dean and Gem looked up when Harry and Sam walked out of the Collin county public library, the two having just gotten done with research on the house. Sam looked around and spotted the two, glancing at Gem who gave him a minute smirk before Harry walked over to Dean and smiled at the hunter.

"What did you two find?"Dean asked, walking with Sam as they walked back to the car.

"Well, we couldn't find anything on a Modechai, but Sam did find a Martin Murdock."Harry said, frowning when he saw the mirth in Gem's eyes.

"Yeah, he lived in the house during the 30's. He did have children, but only two of 'em, both boys."Sam said, Harry taking over where he left off.

"There's no record that Martin killed anyone. What about you?"Harry asked, looking up at Dean as Dean took his hand.

"Well, those kids didn't give a clear description of that girl, but I did hit the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Come on, man. We did our diggin', this one's a bust. Alright, for all we know, those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing."Dean said, walking over to the driver's side door of the Impala as Harry went to the back door.

"Yeah, all right."Sam said, sighing lightly as he waited for Dean to unlock the doors.

"I say we found ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals."Dean said, opening the door and sliding into the seat as Sam grinned lightly, making Harry tilt his head to the side.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Dean started the engine, salsa music blasting on the radio as the windshield wipers turned on. Dean frantically turned off the music and wipers as Sam and Gem laughed, Harry shaking his head as he got in the backseat. Sam smirked and continued to chuckle, glancing at Gem who nodded and looked at Harry innocently. Harry frowned before his eyes widened, yelling as Gem pulled a pie from under the seat and slammed it in his face.

"Harry! Damn it!"Dean said, climbing out of the car and pulling Harry out to help brush his face off as Sam and Gem fell against the doors laughing.

"You two did this? Man that was weak!"Dean said, holding Harry's hair out of the way as the Death Angel spelled himself clean.

Harry glared at Gem, flicking his wrist and cleaning the bits of pie that had gotten on the backseat before getting back inside, as Dean got back into the driver's seat. Gem high-fived Sam, both of them chuckling and looking proud of themselves.

"Oh, just wait. Remember, I have magic."Harry muttered, shaking his head as he looked at Dean in the rearview mirror.

Harry grinned lightly which made Dean smirk as they took off down the road. Harry hummed lightly as they drove down the road, looking for somewhere to get a few drinks and something to eat. Gem and Sam were still grinning, feeling proud that they had gotten both Harry and Dean in one go. Dean sighed and turned into the parking lot of a bar, turning off the engine and stepping out. Harry joined him and leaned against Dean's side, humming as the hunter leaned down and kissed him lightly before they all walked into the bar.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem frowned as they walked towards the Murdock house, looking up at Sam and Dean as the brother's exchanged glances before heading towards the police officer. Harry looked around and frowned when he couldn't fine Marie, wondering what was going on. He knew that she was most likely the one who had taken a person's soul, since the coroner was there. Gem looked at her brother and caught the worried look, instantly knowing why he was so worried. Harry shook his head sadly as a body was brought out of the house on a stretcher with a bag over it.

"What happened?"Dean asked, walking over to a man who appeared to know the victim.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house."The man said, looking at Sam and Dean whose eyes widened in shock.

"Suicide?"Sam asked, frowning as Harry nudged Dean before disappearing into the house to check things out.

"Yeah. But she was a straight A student with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense."The man said, shaking his head as he walked away from them.

Sam and Dean sighed as they watched the body being loaded up, shaking their heads as Harry walked back out of the house looking confused and worried.

"What do you think?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who looked up at him.

"I think maybe we missed something."Dean said, looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry led the way farther from the house before turning himself visible once more, shaking his head lightly and sighing. Gem frowned and opened the connection, trying to reach Marie to find out what happened to the girl as Sam and Dean looked at Harry.

"I couldn't find anything in that house. I don't know if it's a spirit or what, but there's no traces of anything that I could find. Who knows, maybe we'll find something else later tonight…if we come back."Harry said, Dean and Sam nodding as Gem shook her head.

"I can't reach Marie, and a few of the other Death Angel's said that they couldn't find her either. I'm hoping that whatever is in there didn't get her either."Gem said, shivering and wrapping her arms around her body.

"I don't think so Gem, you know as well as I do that it's bloody near impossible to kill our kind."Harry said, Gem nodding though she didn't look so sure.

"Come on, we'll come back later tonight to check things out."Dean said, leading the way back to the car.

-------

Dean frowned and sighed lightly as they all crouched behind the bushes, watching as the cops scoured the area, making sure that no one was sneaking around. Sam glanced at his brother and shook his head lightly, ducking down as one of the cop's flashlight beams passed over them. Harry scowled and looked around, once more opening his connection and getting nothing as Gem crouched down as well even though she didn't need to.

"I guess the cop's didn't want any more kid's screwin' around in there."Sam whispered, Gem nodding her head as Harry closed the connection.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there."Dean muttered, looking at Harry as the Death Angel crouched beside him.

They all turned their heads as they heard something moving alongside the road. Dean shook his head as Harry scoffed, his eyes wide with disbelief as they watched Harry and Ed walk towards the house in the shadows, attempting to hide from the cops.

"Morons."Gem muttered, shaking her head as Dean grinned.

"I have an idea."He said, slowly rising so he was standing but still out of sight as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Who you gonna call?"He said, his voice ringing loud and clear before he ducked down.

Harry and Gem snickered as the cops looked around before spotting Harry and Ed, rushing towards them as the two idiots attempted to run from the cop's. Harry tugged at Dean's jacket as he stood up and darted towards the house now that the cop's were busy. Dean stood and raced after Harry, Gem and Sam at his heels. Harry burst into the house, Dean and the others right behind him. Dean closed the door as Sam quickly crouched on the floor, placing the duffle bag down and opening it. He handed Dean his shot gun and grabbed one himself as Gem pulled out her pistol.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me."Dean said, stepping closer to one of the symbols on the while Sam flanked him as Harry and Gem stepped farther into the house.

"Come on, we don't have much time."Sam hissed, following Gem and Harry as Dean nodded.

They made their way down into the cellar, Harry holding up a ball of light as Gem looked at the shelves which held jar's of liquids with disgust. Dean shook his head lightly and walked towards the back of the side of the cellar, shaking his head once more when he didn't see anything before looking at the jars. Harry glanced at the hunter and raised an eyebrow when the man placed his gun between his legs and picked up one of the jars and shined his light at it.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this."Dean said, grinning as Sam turned to look at him then the jar, disbelief written on his face.

"What the hell would I do that for?"He asked, shaking his head and moving away to look at the cellar more.

"I double dare you."Dean said, grin firmly in place as Harry and Gem rolled their eyes.

They all turned their heads when something creaked, Dean setting the jar back in place as Sam steadied his gun. Harry raised his hand, the ball of light spreading into the smaller back room, lighting up a cupboard. Sam stood to the left side as Dean stood in front, both their guns pointed at it as Dean nodded to Sam who nodded as well. Harry watched as Sam gingerly reached out and quickly flung open the doors to the cupboard. Sam jumped back, all of their eyes wide as a few rats squeaked and moved away from the light, Dean wincing and stepping back.

"Ha!"Sam said, relief in his eyes as Dean kicked out at the rats.

"Ugh. Man, I hate rats."Dean said, Gem nodding her head as she glared at the small creatures.

"You rather it was a ghost?"Sam asked, shaking his head as Harry chuckled.

"Yes."Gem and Dean said, looking at each other in surprise as they said it in unison.

Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling as Dean slowly turned around. Dean cried out, making Sam and Gem whip around. Dean quickly reached out and pulled Harry towards him, away from the axe wielding ghost as Sam quickly fired his shot gun. Dean and Sam flinched as the ghost didn't disappear, Sam continually firing at it until it finally disappeared.

"What kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?"Sam asked, his eyes wide with alarm as Harry looked around with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Come on, come on, come on."Dean said, ushering Harry and Gem out of the room as Sam followed them, looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

They hurried past the metal shelves, the spirit appearing and swinging his ax towards Harry. Harry cried out as he fell back clutching his arm while the shelves shattered. Dean swept down, covering Harry's body with his own. Gem shrieked as Sam grabbed the spirits ax, holding him off as he ordered Harry, Dean and Gem to go. Dean leaped to his feet, pulling Harry up with him and rushing towards the stairs as Gem led the way, Sam following them as the spirit destroyed the fuse box.

They all burst through the door, Gem carrying the shoulder bag as Sam and Dean fell off of the porch and rolled, getting back to their feet once more. Harry panted as he raced past the two idiots from the website stood there stunned. Dean and Sam raced past the two, ordering them to leave as they all raced towards the forest. Gem caught up with Harry, glancing at his arm and wincing when he saw that the gash hadn't healed on its own.

"Come on! There's the car!"Sam said, jumping over a fallen trunk as Dean jumped off of it.

They made it to the car, Sam and Gem sliding over to the other side and hurrying inside as Dean slipped into the driver's side and Harry behind him. Harry hissed as he closed the door, shouldering off his coat and wrapping it around the gash as Gem looked at him with worry. Sam glanced back at the two as Dean tore away from the side of the road, racing back towards their motel room. Whatever it was, it seemed to have the power to stop a Death Angel from healing itself.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Grins lightly) Alright, here's the sex scene. If this offends you, then please skip over it!

Harry hissed as he laid down on the bed, Dean hurrying over to one of the Death Angel's bags and rooting around for a healing potion. Gem and Sam had left after seeing the worried and slightly angered gaze of the elder hunter, knowing that something was going to happen and having decided to find another place to stay for the night. Harry smiled lightly as Dean handed him the vial, downing it and sighing as the pain slowly melted away.

"Why didn't you duck, Harry? I know you saw the damn thing."Dean said, anger and fear in his eyes as he looked at the other man.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had a slow reaction."Harry said, leaning back against the pillows as Dean shook his head and stood up, only to start pacing.

"You had me worried sick! What if he had gotten your chest? You would have bled to death in the car Harry!"Dean said, his voice rising as he looked at the Death Angel.

"Dean! Calm down."Harry said, his eyes wide as he watched the hunter.

"How can I calm down? How can I fuckin' calm down when I worry that you might die!"Dean said, slumping onto the bed and burying his face in his hands.

"Dean…"Harry muttered, his voice soft as the hunter looked at him feebly.

"I don't know what I would do if you got hurt when I could've stopped it."Dean said, moving across the bed so he was hovering over the Death Angel.

Harry blinked and sighed softly as Dean leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck. Dean quickly took control of the kiss, pouring all of his feelings for the Death Angel into it as he moved so he was lying on top of the smaller man. Harry moaned softly as the weight of Dean on top of him, spreading his legs so the other could settle fully. Dean groaned lightly into the kiss, pulling away from Harry's mouth and nipping the others neck, grinning as Harry keened and tilted his head back. Dean sucked and bit a sensitive part of Harry's neck, listening to the moans and whimpers coming from the Death Angel's throat and mouth as a dark mark started to appear on the tanned skin he was feasting on.

"D-Dean…please."Harry whined, tugging on the hunter's shirt and looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean chuckled lightly, moving away from Harry despite the protest to slip his shirts off. Harry watched with greedy eyes as Dean's chest was revealed to him, unable to get used to seeing the hunter's muscles as they rippled under the tanned skin at every slight movement. Harry sat up and nearly tore his own shirt off, smiling as Dean pressed him back against the bed once more.

"Harry…you know I've never done this before…not like this."Dean muttered, a faint hint of a blush appearing on the hunter's cheeks as Harry smiled up at him.

"Dean, it's easy. Just go with what your mind tells you to do."Harry said, leaning up and kissing Dean gently.

Dean sighed and fell into the kiss, trailing a hand down the shorter man's chest. Harry whimpered as Dean toyed with his nipples, arching his back into the tender touch as Dean grinned. Harry's panted as Dean pulled away, only to moaning as the hunter licked and sucked one of his nipples as he used his hand to flick and tease the other. Harry squirmed under the onslaught, bucking his hips up against Dean's in an attempt to get some friction against his aching length. He grinned when Dean froze and groaned loudly against his chest, repeating the action and shuddering as Dean started to grind down against him.

Dean panted as he sat up, his eyes meeting dark emerald as Harry looked up at him through lidded eyes. Harry smiled lightly and reached up, undoing Dean's belt and tossing it somewhere away from the bed. Dean sighed and did the same to Harry, both of them working together to get the other undressed. Jeans were removed and tossed aside, followed by socks and then boxers. Dean looked Harry over with lustful eyes, the Death Angel squirming under the intense look. Harry gasped as Dean lay on top of him, moaning softly and wrapping his legs around Dean's waist as the hunter worked on marking the other side of his neck.

Dean blinked when he felt Harry's magic brush against him, lifting his head and looking at the other man with wondering eyes. Harry simply smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing Dean's neck and taking in the scent of leather, gun powder and a smell that simply belonged to Dean.

"What did you do?"Dean asked, sighing and tilting his head to the side as Harry marked him.

"Cleaning and lubrication charm. I also threw in a stretching charm. I want you in me, Dean. Please."Harry whispered, laying his head back down on the pillows.

Dean swallowed and nodded his head, taking a shaky breath as he moved so he was pressing against Harry's entrance. Harry sighed and moved so he was clutching the hunter's shoulders, sealing himself for the pain he knew was going to come. Dean braced his arms on either side of Harry's head as he slowly started to push into the other man, his eyes wide and his breath catching in his throat as tight, heat surrounded him. Harry dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders, gasping for breath as pain raced up his spine. Dean paused, restraining himself from simply slamming into his lover when he saw the pained look on Harry's face.

"Damn it, Harry. Tell me when you're okay."He rasped, gulping as he struggled to get his desire under control.

Harry gulped down air, relaxing himself and sighing when the pain ebbed away and gave place to pleasure. He opened his eyes and nodded his head at Dean, tightening his legs around the hunter's waist. Dean sighed and started to push in again, watching Harry's face closely until he was fully seated in his lover. Harry moaned as Dean's length brushed against his prostate, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Dean to move. Dean took the hint and pulled back, slamming back in as Harry cried out in pleasure.

Moans filled the room as Dean picked up pace, slamming into Harry as hard as he could at different angles until he finally found the one angle that made Harry scream. He groaned as Harry clamped down around him, bending his head and resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder as the other man clung to him. Dean panted as he closed his eyes, feeling his climax quickly approaching and having a feeling that Harry's was as well from the way the Death Angel was screaming and withering underneath him. Harry arched his back and screamed Dean's name, the light bulbs in the room shattering and plunging them into darkness as he came. Dean cried out as Harry's muscles nearly strangled his length, calling out the Death Angel's name as he filled Harry with his seed.

Harry shuddered and whimpered as Dean fell on top of him, holding the hunter close and clamping his legs tighter around Dean's waist as the hunter made to pull out. Dean lifted his head and looked at his lover questioningly.

"Don't…I want to feel you in me."Harry said, his cheeks red even in the dim light coming from the window.

Dean nodded and moved so he was on his back with Harry lying on top of him, both of them under the blankets. Harry snuggled against Dean, kissing the hunter's chest as he fell asleep. Dean smiled and ran a hand through Harry's hair, kissing the man's head lightly before he too, fell asleep.

(There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it.)

---------

Sam looked around as Gem dug through her pocket in attempt to find the key to the motel room. It was nearing 10 in the morning, so they both thought it would be safe enough for them to return to the motel room. Gem grinned when she found the key and went to put it in the slot, looking up when Sam placed a hand on her wrist.

"Are you sure about going in there? I mean, I know Dean and they're most likely not in a decent state."Sam said, his cheeks heating up as Gem raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"So? It's time for them to wake up."She said, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Sam sighed and shook his head, walking in after her and stepping over the salt line. Gem grinned at the sight of Dean and Harry in one of the beds, chuckling and shaking her head lightly. Sam smiled and walked over to his bag, pulling out his laptop and sitting at the table as Gem sat down on the other bed. She hummed lightly and looked around, raising an eyebrow when she saw that all the light bulbs were busted.

"He must have lost control over his magic."Gem said, making Sam blink and look up.

"What do you mean?"He asked, frowning lightly as he looked at Harry.

"All the bulbs are busted."Gem said, laughing when Sam's cheeks turned red when he finally understood the meaning.

"Keep it down damn it. Some of us are trying to sleep."Dean growled, making Gem and Sam jump as they looked at him.

Dean had one eye open and was currently glaring at the pair as Harry buried his face in Dean's chest. Gem sniggered as Sam smiled, shaking his head and looking back at his computer as Harry blushed. Harry shifted lightly which made Dean groan, Sam and Gem looking at the two with wide eyes. Gem raised an eyebrow as Harry carefully sat up, watching Dean as the hunter sighed and shifted lightly. Harry held out his hand and summoned a towel, wrapping it around his waist and disappearing into the bathroom after getting a towel for Dean.

"Nice night?"Gem asked, smirking as Sam blushed while Dean grinned and nodded his head.

"You could say that."Dean said, following Harry to the shower.

"Great, now I'm going to have to be worried about accidently walking in on those two."Sam said, shaking his head lightly while Gem laughed.

Half an hour later and Harry and Dean were fully cleaned and dressed. Harry saw that he had busted the bulbs and quickly repaired them while Gem smirked as she watched Harry walk with a slight limp. Dean was stretched out on his and Harry's bed, drawing on a stationary with a pen and frowning. Sam was still at his laptop, looking up different things and musing about what the hell that thing was that they faced the other night.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole dam job's bugging me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."Dean said, looking over at Sam who was riffling through books and his laptop while Harry made something to eat.

"It does."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Gem went to the bathroom to take her shower.

"All right, but then why did he go after us?"Dean asked, scratching his head as he looked at the symbol.

"Legend also says he hung himself. But you see those slit wrists?"Sam asked, Harry tilting his head to the side as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah, I noticed that."He said, Dean nodding his head from the bed.

"What's up with that? And the ax too? I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over."Sam said, Dean looking over at his brother.

"But this mook keeps changing."He commented, Sam and Harry nodding.

"Exactly. I'm telling you, the way the story goes…Wait a minute."Sam said, his voice softer as he looked at .

"What?"Dean asked, looking at Sam with wonder.

"Someone added a new post to the hellhounds site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victim with an ax before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.' Where the hell is this going?"Sam asked, confusion written on his face as Dean sat up.

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started."Dean said, Gem walking out of the bathroom dry and dressed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around as they walked into the music store, raising an eyebrow when he saw Craig looking like he had gotten hit by a car. Dean tilted his head to the side as Craig got up and started walking to another part of the store, Sam standing next to him as Harry and Gem looked around.

"Hey, Craig. Remember us?"Dean called, watching as Craig froze and sighed before turning around.

"Guy, look, I'm not really in the mood to answer any more of your questions, okay?"Craig asked, looking worn out and tired.

"Oh, don't worry. We're here to by an album, that's all."Dean said, turning and flipping through some of the albums, looking for one he just remembered.

"You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was. And—And then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for Blue Oyster Cult."Dean said, picking up the album and walking with Sam towards Craig as Sam, Harry and Gem listened to him.

"Tell me, Craig. You, uh—You into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people?"He asked, raising an eyebrow when Craig turned around to look at him and handed him the album.

"Now, why don't you tell us about that house. Without lying through your ass this time."Dean said, watching as Craig flipped the album over and saw the symbol on the back before setting it down.

"All right, um…My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. You know, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We'd thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls. Some from albums. Some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy, Murdock, used to live there so we…We made up some story to go along with that. So they told people who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own."Craig said, Sam looking at Dean.

"I mean, I-I thought it was funny at first, but…now that girl's dead. It was just a joke. You know, I mean, none of it was real. We made the whole thing up. I swear."Craig said, his voice strained as Gem walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All right."Dean whispered, nodding to Craig and walking away with Sam, Harry and Gem in tow.

"If none of it was real, how the hell to you explain Mordechai?"He whispered, Sam sighing and following his brother out of the store.

-------

Harry yawned as Dean entered the motel room, smiling lightly as the hunter walked over and looked at the bathroom door. He raised an eyebrow as Dean smirked and walked over to Sam's clothes, pulling a packet out of his pocket. Harry got up and walked over to Dean, raising an eyebrow and snickering when he saw that the packet was itching powder. Dean smirked and poured the powder in Sam's boxer-briefs and pants, Harry hardly holding back his laughter.

"Hey, I'm back."Dean called, glancing back at the door as Harry wrote down that Gem was out seeing a few people.

"Hey, where were you?"Sam called, the sound of running water making it harder to hear him.

"Oh, I went out."Dean answered, finishing putting the powder in Sam's clothing.

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on."Sam called, the water turning off as Harry snickered.

"Oh, yeah?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he stashed the packet in his pocket.

"Yeah, what if Mordecai is a tulpa?"Sam asked, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Tulpa?"Harry and Dean asked, looking at each other and smiling.

"Yeah, a, uh—A Tibetan thought-form."Sam said, bursting out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as Dean spun around.

"Yeah, no, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? I wanna go grab something to eat."Dean said, walking past Sam and into the bathroom as Harry lounged back on his bed.

Sam looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the Death Angel wasn't moving from the bed. Harry met Sam's gazed and tilted his head to the side, grinning when he saw the uncomfortable look in the hunter's eyes. He sighed and shook his head, chuckling as he turned around so he was lying on his stomach and facing the head board. He listened as Sam got dressed, laughing when Sam dressed a lot faster than normal.

"You know, Sam. We're both guys here, there's nothing to hide."Harry said, looking over his shoulder and watching as Sam pulled his shirt over his head.

"I know…but still."Sam muttered, walking over to the dresser and brushing his hair.

Harry shook his head and looked up when Gem walked in, looking worried as hell. She sighed when she saw Harry, walking over to him and sitting down on the bed beside him as Dean walked out of the bathroom. Harry frowned when he saw how pale Gem was, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

"What's wrong, Gem?"He asked, glancing at Sam and Dean who looked at Gem with worried eyes.

"Marie…she's dead."Gem said, feeling shock flood the room from all three of the men.

"What do you mean, she's dead?"Dean asked, fear flooding his voice as he thought that whatever killed Marie could kill Harry and Gem.

"By that thing that we're hunting. Dad dropped by and told me when I was in a café getting something to drink. He told me to tell you three. He said that we need to be careful and that John's doing alright."Gem said, shivering lightly as Harry gulped.

"Alright, so we'll have to be even more careful…in fact, maybe you two should stay here?"Dean asked, watching as Harry and Gem looked at him.

"No, we're going with you. Dad said that Lady Fate will keep us alive. He was on one of his visits with her."Gem said, making Harry grin while Sam and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?"Sam asked, titling his head to the side as Harry chuckled.

"Dad and Fate is a couple. It's really common for Death and Fate to get together because they work as a team."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"Alright, come on; let's go get something to eat."Dean said, grabbing his keys as the others pulled their boots on and followed.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry grinned as Dean and Sam grabbed their food and drinks, having a hard time keeping back his laughter as Sam kept fidgeting and shifting in his jeans. Gem looked at Sam with concerned eyes, wondering what was wrong with him as Dean kept down his grin and looked at his brother as they walked over to the table.

"Dude, what is your problem?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam hissed lightly and set his laptop case on the table.

"Nothing, I'm fine."Sam said, trying to keep his voice even as he grabbed a few straws.

"Wanna tell us more?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and wanting to know more about what they were hunting.

"Okay, so, uh, tulpas. There was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditated on it so hard; they bring the thing to life. Out of thin air."Sam said, looking excited that he found out what they were hunting.

"So?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Gem walked away.

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."Sam said, pulling out his laptop and setting it up on the table as Harry quickly added something to Gem's drink.

"Okay, wait. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?"Dean asked, frowning as Sam shifted in his seat while Gem came back with a packet of cream.

"I don't know, maybe."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as he got onto the hellhounds site.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?"Dean asked, Harry chuckling as Gem sniggered.

"Because you're a bad person. And because of this."Sam said, shifting again as he turned the screen so Dean, Harry and Gem could see the picture.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a Theology textbook. I bet they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries. Concentrating meditative thought like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hellhound's website staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai. I mean, I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."Sam said, grimacing as he shifted while Gem's face turned red.

"It would explain why he keeps changing."Dean said, glancing at Gem as she grabbed a water bottle and chugged it, making Harry and Dean grin.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of Telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."Sam shifting again and wincing as Gem fanned her mouth, her eyes watering.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se."Dean said, Sam agreeing with him as Harry nodded.

"Okay, so why don't we just get this spirit-sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?"Dean asked, looking at Sam as his brother frowned and continued to shift.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."Sam said, pulling at his jeans as Harry chuckled into his hand.

"Great. All right, so if he really is a thought-form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"Dean asked, getting angry as their hunt became more difficult.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage."Sam said, opening the link and showing a video of the house.

"Since they've posted the video, their ratings have quadrupled in the last day alone."Sam said, looking at Dean as Gem downed another water bottle.

"Huh. I got an idea, come on."Dean said, grabbing his drink and standing up as Sam closed his laptop and struggled to put it in its case.

"Where are we going?"Harry asked, standing up and looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to find a copy store."Dean said, wrapping an arm around Harry as Sam stood up.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something."Sam said, shifting as Dean sniggered.

"And I think I'm allergic to this brand of coffee."Gem said, drinking down her third water bottle as Harry and Dean burst out laughing.

"You two did this?"Sam and Gem asked, their eyes wide as Harry and Dean walked out of the place laughing.

"Bastards."Gem growled, pouring her coffee out and drinking from another water bottle.

---------

Gem raised an eyebrow as she looked around the small, crowded trailer park, shaking her head lightly as Sam and Dean looked around. Harry was currently back at the motel, trying to reach their father and Fate to figure a few things out. Apparently another Dark Lord was trying to gain power back in the Wizarding World, so he wanted to find out if he would need to go back and help everyone destroy said Dark Lord. Dean looked at Sam as his brother looked around, nodding towards one of the small trailers and heading towards it.

"They live in this dump?"Gem asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Well, they don't have good jobs so I guess so."Dean said, raising an eyebrow and reaching up to pound on the door.

"Come on out here. We hear you in there."He called, stepping back as Harry and Ed opened the door.

"Oh, would you look at that? Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker."Dean said, grin on his face as Gem reached up and smacked him upside the head, making him glare at her.

"Guys, we need to talk."Sam said, looking at Harry and Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys…and girl. We're a little bit busy right now."Ed said, stepping out of the trailer as Gem narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website."Dean said, his dislike for Ed growing the more he was around the man.

"Right. These guys get us busted; we spend the night in a holding cell."Ed ranted on, Harry nodding his head and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I had to pee in a cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright."Harry said, making Dean and Gem roll their eyes.

"Why should we trust you guys?"Ed asked, looking up at Sam who sighed.

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night. What's in that house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."Sam said, Gem nodding her head.

"Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him, somebody could get hurt."Dean added, Ed nodding his head as Harry looked nervous.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point."Harry said, Ed shaking his head.

"No, no."Ed said, Gem rolling her eyes and sighing as Harry agreed with Ed.

"Okay, we have an obligation, to our fans…"Ed said, Dean's temper growing short.

"I have an obligation to kick both your asses…"Dean said, shaking his head and smirking as Sam intervened.

"Dean. Dean. Hey, hey. Just forget it, all right? These guys…You could probably bitch-slap them both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai, but they're still no gonna help us. So let's just go."Sam said, Harry and Ed stumbling as they all turned away.

"Uh, whoa."Harry stumbled, Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah."Gem muttered, running a hand through her hair and walking ahead of Sam.

"No-No! What's you say about--?"Ed asked, he and Harry rushing after the trio and trying to get them to stop.

"Wait, wait."

"Hold on a second here."Ed said, he and Harry keeping up with the others.

"Yeah, what think about Mordechai, you guys?"Harry asked, his eyes wide as Gem told Sam not to tell them.

"But if they agree to shut the website down, Gem—"Sam said, looking at the woman as Dean shook his head.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself."Dean said, smirking lightly as their plan worked.

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it."Ed said, unable to help himself and making the three pause and turn.

"It's supposed to be a secret, Sam. You know we're not supposed to tell anyone."Gem said, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at Sam.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."Sam said, turning to look at Harry and Ed.

"Totally."Ed agreed, eager to learn what they had to say.

"All right."Sam said, Dean sighing and looking worried as he pulled out a paper from his jacket pocket.

"It's a death certificate, from the 30's. We got it at the library. Now, according to the corner the actual cause of death, was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."Sam said, looking at Harry and Ed as Dean handed them the paper.

"That's right. He didn't hang or cut himself."Dean said, looking at the pair.

"He shot himself?"Harry asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"With a .45 pistol. Now they say he terrified of them, even now."Gem said, the pair looking at the certificate.

"As a matter of fact, if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you'd kill the son of a bitch."Dean said, watching as Harry and Ed chuckled lightly.

Gem raised an eyebrow as Harry turned and bolted towards their trailer, Ed telling him to slow down as he hurried himself. She shook her head lightly and sighed, hardly believing that those two were even able to live by themselves. Dean grinned as he looked up at Sam, nodding his head and smirking as he led the way back to the Impala to go get Harry from the motel then get something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"And they really believed you?"Harry asked, his eyes wide with disbelief as Gem and Dean told him what happened.

"Yup, they were racing back to the little hell hole they called home."Dean said, grinning as he wound an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It amazes me on how stupid some people are."Harry sighed, shaking his head and drinking some of his soda.

Sam glanced up from his laptop as Dean reached up and pulled the metal chain of a wall decoration of a fisherman holding a fish in his arms, the mount laughing. He narrowed his eyes as Harry yawned lightly and didn't stop his brother from doing it again. Sam reached up and tugged on the chain, stopping the thing from laughing again.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you."Sam threatened, letting go as Dean simply stared at him before pulling the chain again.

Dean chuckled as Sam reached up and jerked on the chain again, Harry shaking his head and flicking the side of Dean's head as Gem sat down next to Sam. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and Sam, shaking her head as she suddenly decided that she didn't really want to know. She was worried because Lucian had told Harry that he might be needed to kill the new Dark Lord, which would mean that Harry would be pulled away from the three of them and thrust back into his old world. Dean was completely against the idea, having stated that the others could get along without Harry, that fighting Dark Lord's was a part of the Death Angel's past. Harry agreed, though he said that he would leave if he was truly needed.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know, you're way too tense."Dean said, breaking Gem out of her thoughts as Sam took a drink of his beer.

"Did they post it yet?"He asked, watching as Sam put his beer down and turned the screen towards him and Harry.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms."Harry read, Sam eating some of his salad as Dean dug into his burger.

"All right. How long do we wait?"Dean asked, swallowing a bite of his burger as Sam turned the laptop back towards himself and closed it.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker."Sam said, raising his beer towards Dean to give a toast.

"Sweet."Dean said, clinking his beer against Sam's and taking a swig as Sam smirked and chuckled.

Dean went to let go of his beer, his eyes narrowing when his hand stuck to the bottle fast. Harry frowned and looked at Sam as the man burst out laughing, looking at his own soda before pushing it away. Gem grinned as Harry went to move away from Dean, planning on standing up, only to stick to Dean's jacket.

"What the fuck!"Harry said, trying to jerk away from Dean, making the hunter cry out as he nearly fell over as Sam and Gem laughed and high-fived each other.

"You did this?"Dean asked, looking at Sam and Gem who were grinning.

Sam sighed and reached up, tugging the chain and making the fisherman laugh. Harry growled and flicked his hand, unsticking himself from Dean's jacket as Dean waved his hand in an attempt to get the beer bottle off. Sam smirked and held up a tube of superglue, making Dean growl. Harry smiled and waved his hand, catching the bottle as it fell away from Dean's hand.

--------

Harry grinned as the cop's walked away from the house, watching them as they walked into the forest. Dean had managed to buy the annoying wall mount from the diner they had gone to and rigged it so the chain was continuously down, causing the thing to laugh all the time unless the chain was released. Sam and Dean nodded, sprinting from a few bushes and towards the house, Harry and Gem following close behind. Sam and Dean were armed with .45 pistols, hoping that now they could kill Mordechai without anything happening to them. Harry closed the door and raised his hand, light gathering in his palm and acting like a flashlight. They carefully looked around, all four of them tense and waiting for Mordechai to show up any minute.

"Man, I'm so glad that you were able to get that bottle off my hand. I can still feel the glue though."Dean hissed, Sam chuckling lightly before tensing again.

"No problem. You might have some dried glue on your hand, I'm not sure if I got it all off."Harry answered, Gem grinning as Sam smirked.

Sam moved so he was covering the back of their group, Harry and Gem between the two hunters. They had decided that they were going to try and keep Harry and Gem away from Mordechai because the two were weak against him if he should ever decide to take a swing at them. Dean quickly moved to the kitchen door, Harry's light shining on its wooden surface before he quickly pushed it open and they moved in. Harry gulped lightly, feeling more nervous with the two brothers guarding them since it made him more jumpy whenever they reacted.

"Well, you think old Mordechai's home?"Dean asked, aiming his gun on the cellar door as Sam glanced at him.

"I don't know."Sam said, taking aim at the door as well.

"Me neither."A voice said, all of them swinging around.

Harry sighed and lowered his head when he saw Harry and Ed at the doorway, looking at Gem as she bowed her head and placed a hand over her heart while Sam yelled at the idiotic pair. Harry looked at the two, raising an eyebrow as they explained that they were trying to get rich quick, shaking his head lightly and running his other hand through his hair before his eyes widened, quickly getting rid of the light in his hand while he transfigured a card in his back pocket into a flashlight and brought his hand down to it so it looked like he just put it away. Dean and Sam whirled around, staring at the cellar door when the sound of a blade being sharpened echoed to their ears.

"Uh, guys, you wanna, uh—You wanna go open that door for us?"Ed asked, fear coursing through him as Sam and Dean took aim towards the door while Harry and Gem moved to either side of Harry and Ed.

"Why don't you?"Dean asked, considering the thought of letting Mordechai chopping up the two idiots.

The latch on the door fell away, Mordechai storming into the room as Harry and Ed flinched away. Gem covered her ears as Sam and Dean let loose and fired continually at Mordechai. Harry's eyes widened when he saw that the bullets weren't working, looking at Gem frantically as she looked at him with wide eyes. Mordechai disappeared, Sam and Dean looking around with wide eyes and wondering what the hell happened. Dean glanced at Sam and they split up, going from room to room.

"Oh, God, he's gone. He's gone."Ed panted, Harry narrowing his eyes as the other asked him if he got Mordechai on the camera.

Gem screamed and latched onto Harry, pulling him away from Mordechai as the tulpa appeared and smashed the camera in idiot Harry's hand (her new nickname for him), Dean and Sam rushing into the room as the man fell over. Harry panted as Gem squeezed his arm, holding his sister close and kissing her forehead in thanks.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that B.S. story we gave you?"Dean asked, his eyes narrowed as he walked over to Harry and checked the Death Angel over.

"Course we did."Ed said, looking scandalized at Dean's tone.

"But then our server crashed."Harry said, making Sam hit the back of his head on the cellar door where he had been checking.

"So it didn't take? So these—These gun's, they don't work?"Dean asked, getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Yeah."Harry said, nodding his head as Dean growled and looked at his brother.

"Great. Sam, any ideas?"He asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam shrugged.

"We're getting out of here."Harry said, grabbing Ed's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen and into the main room.

Harry and Gem sighed but looked towards the door when they heard the two idiot's scream, and run, Sam and Dean hurrying towards the door. Sam bolted into the room, Gem at his heels as Harry and Dean stayed behind in the kitchen to figure something out, and quick.

"Hey. Come at get it, you ugly son of a bitch."Sam said, his arms spread as Mordechai turned and looked at him.

Gem jumped away as Sam ducked, Mordechai's ax missing him and hitting the wall. Sam stood up and grabbed onto the ax, grunting as he was slammed up against the wall, Mordechai pressing the ax's handle against his throat and cutting off his air. Gem screamed at Mordechai, distracting him which let Sam kick him away. Sam panted as Gem ducked, his eyes wide when Mordechai struck out, hitting her shoulder with the blade. Gem screamed as she fell back, her hand covering the gash as Sam wrestled with Mordechai and told the idiots to leave.

Harry looked around as Dean splashed cooking oil around the kitchen, his eyes narrowed before he finally understood what the hunter was doing. Harry took the canister from Dean as the hunter ran out of the room at Sam's call, looking around and making sure that the whole house would burn when he lit the oil. He hurried from the room, making sure not to step in the oil as Dean got rid of Mordechai for the time being. Harry rushed over to Gem, picking her up in his arms and carrying her towards the door as he followed Sam and Dean.

"Look, Mordechai can't leave the house and we can't kill him. We improvise."Dean said, pausing and lighting his lighter as they got to the end of the kitchen.

Harry panted as the room burst into flames, running out of the back door and into the forest with Sam and Dean on his heels. They stopped running when they were in the forest, Harry panting as he set Gem on the ground, peeling back her hand from the gash and instantly working on healing her. Sam and Dean looked back at the house, watching as Mordechai appeared at the doorway before disappearing.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?"Sam asked, his voice higher than normal as he looked at his brother.

"No one will go in anymore."Dean said, looking at Sam as his brother's eyes widened.

"I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."He explained as Sam shook his head lightly.

"Well, what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"Sam asked, looking from the house to Dean as his brother gulped and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, then we'll just have to come back."Dean said, Sam scoffing as Harry lifted Gem into his arms, needing to get her a blood replenishing potion.

"Kind of makes you wonder. Of all the things we hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them?"Sam asked, Dean frowning and looking back at the house before they turned around and walked back to the car.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry leaned against Dean's shoulder, feeling tired and drained off all energy as they waited for Ed and Harry to come back. They were at the mobile home park, waiting for the two idiots. Gem was in the car, sleeping, thankfully and they had wanted to see how the two were doing. Sam stood up from his seat on a wood pile as Harry and Ed turned the corner, Dean raising an eyebrow and pulling Harry close as the Death Angel stumbled. It was a day after the accident, and Harry had gotten little sleep because he was worried about his sister since she had broken out in a fever. Lucian had made an appearance and told them that Mordechai was gone for the time being, but as Sam had said, there was a chance he could come back.

"Hey, guys."Dean called, Ed and Harry walking by them with paper bags in hand as they walked towards their place.

"Should we tell them?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"Eh, might as well, you know. They're gonne read about it in the trades."Ed said, smirking as Sam, Dean and Harry followed them.

"So this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."Harry explained, Sam grinning as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, wrong number?"He asked, Ed looking back at him with a glare.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion-picture rights. Maybe even have us write it."Ed said, putting the bags in his car which was packed and loaded with all of their things and the trailer hitched to the back.

"And create the RPG."Harry added, making Dean raise an eyebrow.

"The what?"He asked, Ed smirking and Harry grinning.

"Role-playing game."Harry said, making Dean nod as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little lingo for you. Anhoo, uh, excuse us. We're off to La-La land."Ed said, smiling as he and Harry climbed into the car.

"Well, congratulations, guys. That sounds really great."Sam said, Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to you."Dean added, pulling Harry close as the Death Angel yawned.

"Oh, yeah, luck. It's got nothing to do with that. It's about talent. You know, sheer, unabashed talent."Ed said, shaking his head as Sam and Dean slowly nodded their heads.

"Later."Ed said, starting the car and driving off as Sam, Dean and Harry turned to watch them.

"Wow."Dean said, grinning as they headed towards the Impala again.

"I have a confession to make. I, uh—I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer."Sam said, looking sheepish before they all started laughing.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."Dean said, smiling as Harry chuckled and climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Truce?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Dean looked up at him.

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles."Dean said, Sam laughing as they got into the car and drove off.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Smiles) Well here it is! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (Grins). Now, I have to hurry and get my ass moving to school or else I'm gonna be late. I wanna know what you all think, so please review! Next chapter will be up soon, so until next time!

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15 Something Wicked

Hey everyone, sorry for not getting this out sooner. I've been sick ever since last Saturday and haven't been getting better fast. Anyway, Spring Break's here so I'll be getting chapters out faster and on time because I have time to work on them without interruption. Once more, I am so sorry about not getting this out sooner but I do what I have to do and school does come first. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your alert lists and favorites. Anyway, here's the newest chapter and once more, this story is close to being done. The sequel will be out after I am done with Blind Love Blind Faith. Please review!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine.

Warnings: Same gender relationships, swearing, violence, flash backs, fluffy scenes.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Lucian/Lady Fate, past Harry/OMC, hints of future Sam/Gem.

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Oh! Also, I am changing the order of a few things during this so it will fit more into the story. Sorry if there is any confusion but don't worry! Things will play out fine.

Chapter 15. Something Wicked.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

(Fitchburg, Wisconsin)

Demetrius sighed as he walked through the streets, his hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie as he kept his head bowed. He was on the lookout for whatever was hurting the children in the area, making sure to keep his senses wide open. Startling blue eyes looked up through dirty blond bangs as a child's prayer reached his ears. He smiled softly at the sweet sound, pausing in the middle of the street and closing his eyes.

He blinked when the prayer ended, looking around and walking over to the house where it came from. Demetrius scanned the windows, frowning when he saw something on the sill. White wings spread from his back, beating silently as he turned himself invisible and soared up to the window sill of the second story. He frowned lightly and peered into the window, watching and listening as the father spoke to his daughter, learning that the girl's sister was in the hospital. Demetrius sighed and flew down back to the street, landing and folding his wings against his back.

"Damn it…what the hell is happening around here?"He muttered, running a hand through his shaggy hair as he looked around.

Demetrius hung around the girl's house, wondering if the thing that was harming the children would come back. He frowned lightly when something moved in the tree, his wings spreading once more. He took off and flew towards the tree, his eyes widening when something opened the girl's window. He shot off towards the house, crying out silently as he was blown back. Demetrius skidded across the road, fading between conciseness and darkness as he heard the girl scream.

{Harry! I need you!}He shouted, fading into darkness.

-------

Harry jerked awake, blinking rapidly as he looked around. Gem glanced at him with worried eyes, no longer listening to Sam and Dean arguing about where their next hunt was. Harry frowned and shook his head, sighing lightly and running a hand through his hair. They were headed to Fitchburg, Wisconsin, following coordinates that John had sent Dean. Sam was arguing with his brother because he hadn't been able to find anything wrong with the town.

"Sam, shut up!"Harry growled, Sam and Dean looking back at him with wide eyes since that was the first time Harry had snapped at Sam in awhile.

"…Sorry…"Sam muttered, frowning lightly and looking out the windshield as Dean glanced back at the Death Angel with worried eyes.

"Look, we have another reason for going instead of just following your dad's coordinates alright? I got a plea for help from…from another Death Angel. It might have something to do with what John wants you two to kill knowing our luck."Harry said, Gem, Sam and Dean glancing at him since he was avoiding saying the other Death Angels name.

"Who's this Death Angel?"Dean asked, frowning lightly when he saw Harry curl his hands into fists.

"One of my ex's…let's just say he wouldn't call on me unless he really and I mean really, needed my help."Harry said, his eyes darkening as Gem looked at him in alarm.

"Harry, you've only had two boyfriends who are Death Angels, Andre and Demetrius…who is it?"Gem asked, frowning when Harry closed his eyes.

"Demetrius, he's the one who called."He muttered, Gem growling at the name as Sam and Dean looked at each other with surprise at Gem's reaction.

"What does that bastard want?"Gem snapped, her eyes biting as she looked at her brother.

"I don't know, okay? But you know that he's on orders not to call on me unless he really needs me."Harry said, looking at Gem who snorted but didn't say anything.

Dean frowned lightly, not liking the hostile air coming from Gem. It made him wonder what the hell happened between Harry and this…Demetrius. He also didn't really like the fact that Harry was answering a call from one of his ex-boyfriends. Don't get him wrong, he knew that Harry wouldn't leave him, but the way the two acted, something had happened, something that upset both Harry and Gem. Sam glanced at Dean, meeting his brother's eyes and shrugging lightly. They would find out when they got to the town.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he leaned against the Impala with Sam, both of them waiting for Dean and Gem to get back with their drinks. They had finally made it to town, and were currently parked next to a playground. Harry had sent word of where they were to Demetrius, and had gotten an 'okay' from the other Death Angel a few minutes ago. Sam frown at the playground, his hands in his coat pockets as Dean and Gem walked over to them.

"Well…waitress thinks that the local Freemasons are up to something sneaky, but, uh, other than that, nobody's heard about anything weird going on."Dean said, handing Sam his cup of coffee as Gem handed Harry's over.

"Dean, you got the time."Sam asked, frowning as Dean walked over to Harry and wrapped an arm around the Death Angel's shoulders.

"Ten after four. Why?"Dean asked, looking at his watch as Sam nodded his head lightly.

"What's wrong with this picture?"Sam asked, nodding his head to the playground where there was a single little girl play on the jungle bars while her mother watched.

"School's out, isn't it?"Dean asked, frowning and glancing at Sam as Harry narrowed his eyes and tensed lightly.

"Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now."Sam said, his voice and eyes telling how worried he was.

"That's what I was thinking."A voice said, making everyone turn their heads and watch as a man walked over with dirty blond hair and startling blue eyes.

"Who are you?"Dean asked, frowning as the man continued to stare at Harry.

"I was wondering where you were Harry. I searched all over."The man said, smiling gently at the other Death Angel though he frowned lightly when Dean's arm tightened around Harry's shoulders.

"What did you need Demetrius?"Harry asked, his voice tight as Gem clenched her hands, breaking her coffee cup and spilling the liquid everywhere.

"I need your help with something. I'm worried because children in the town have been getting sick for no reason. Last night I was attacked by something that was going after a child. The next morning she was placed in the hospital."Demetrius said, glancing at Gem as she sneered.

"So, we can all handle this easily."She said, not wanting Demetrius around.

"I remember only asking Harry to come. I didn't ask for you three."Demetrius said, his tone biting as he glared at Dean who glared right back.

"Actually Demetrius, I am here with Sam, Dean and Gem on a hunt. You remember that my father assigned the two of us to help Sam and Dean. It so happens that Dean's father, John Winchester, has sent Dean coordinates here to find out what's happening."Harry said, watching as Demetrius frowned and shifted.

"Look, I reap and care for children. If you four are dealing with them, then you have to let me come with. You're treading into my area."Demetrius said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Hunters are neutral to our boundaries Demetrius; you of all should know this. Since me and Gem are tied with Sam and Dean, we are allowed to cross over that line."Harry snapped, his anger rising as he stared his ex down.

"Fine, I'll stand down this one time. But only if you'll talk to me alone."Demetrius said, smirking lightly since Harry knew he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, we'll talk while Gem, Sam and Dean go to the hospital."Harry said, leaning against Dean as he stared at Demetrius, letting the other know that he and Dean were together.

"Fine, we can talk in a motel room."Demetrius said, scowling lightly as Harry nodded.

-------

"Harry, I don't want you alone with him."Dean said, standing in front of his boyfriend as Gem and Sam walked out to the Impala, giving the couple the chance to be alone.

"I know, Dean and I don't want to be alone with him but it has to be done. We are crossing into his path of reaps and it's not right. As long as I do this then we'll have his okay to work."Harry said, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck as the hunter gripped his waist.

"Fine…I trust you. Just…don't let him get to you alright? I don't know what he did to you before but I don't like him already."Dean said, smiling lightly as Harry chuckled.

"Be careful out there. Don't get into trouble and make me have to bail you and the other two out of jail or something."Harry said, grinning as Dean smirked.

"I won't. I'll call when we're on our way."Dean said, bending his head and kissing Harry gently before he walked out of the door.

Harry sighed and sat down on his and Dean's bed, leaning back on his elbows as he waited for Demetrius to arrive. He hated the idea of being alone with the other, but it needed to be done. He just wanted this hunt to be over with and get away from the town and away from Demetrius. Harry blinked when the Demetrius appeared by the door, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the look of regret on the others face.

"So, you wanted to talk?"He asked, sitting up as Demetrius walked over to him.

"Look, Harry. I'm sorry about what I did to you back then, I never meant to harm you like I did."Demetrius said, looking at the ground and shuffling.

Harry's eyes narrowed in rage and he leaped to his feet, startling Demetrius. Demetrius cried out in pain as Harry slapped him, a red hand print appearing on his cheek where Harry struck. He cried out again when Harry repeated the action, ducking down as a fist came towards him. Demetrius raised a hand and caught Harry's fist, gripping the other's hand tightly as he opened his eyes and sat rage filled emerald staring at him.

"How dare you! You knew perfectly well what the fuck you were doing! When I had confronted you, you simply acted like nothing was wrong! How dare you suddenly want to apologize and then expect me to come running back to you!"Harry screamed, the mirror shattering as his magic rose with his rage.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I was stupid and an idiot!"Demetrius said, grunting as he was slammed against the wall with Harry's magic, the Death Angel towering over him.

"You fuckin' cheated on me with three people! Three of my friends! They thought that things were over between us and went with you! You did more than hurt my feelings you bastard. You crushed my heart."Harry hissed, his eyes flashing as Demetrius was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall a foot above the floor.

"Do you really think that Dean will stay with you, Harry? Do you really think he'll become a Death Angel for you? Would you be ready to become a human again, and know that one day you will die again?"Demetrius asked, looking at Harry as the other Death Angel's eyes widened.

"Dean would never make me choose! He loves me for who I am."Harry said, his voice wavering as he thought about it.

"Oh really? So you're ready to watch him grow old and then have to take his soul when the day comes?"Demetrius asked, grunting as he hit the floor.

"Shut up! Shut up and get out!"Harry screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as the door slammed open under his power.

"I'll go, and I'll let you four do whatever it is you do. But one day Harry, either you or he will have to choose."Demetrius said, crying out as scratches appeared on his arms and back from Harry's magic.

Harry cried out as Demetrius fled the door slamming shut behind him. Harry fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he cried. Slim arms suddenly wrapped around Harry, making the Death Angel react, his magic flaring but the arms didn't go away. Harry shuddered and looked up, meeting the calming and worried eyes of Lady Fate as she crouched behind him. He shivered and turned, burying his face into her shoulder.

"What ails you, young one?"Lady Fate asked, sitting down and pulling Harry into her lap like a mother would do to her child.

"I can't let Dean choose to be a Death Angel. I don't want to kill him."Harry sobbed, clutching to the silver and black dress that the woman was clothed in.

"You need to let Dean decide what he wants Harry. If you wish to become a human again then it will happen. You would live a full life with Dean as your partner. If Dean chooses to become a Death Angel then you two would be together and cross over together. Gem has to make the same choice with Sam."Lady Fate said, gently caressing Harry's hair.

Lady Fate continued to sooth Harry, gently rocking him back and forth. Her black hair shimmered and fell over Harry's face, as if she were shielding him from harm's view. She closed her violet eyes and sang softly, her voice enchanting and soft, rising and falling with an unseen wind. Harry calmed, his eyes drifting closed as he fell into an uneasy sleep. Lady Fate smiled gently and continued to hold Harry, humming gently. She shifted and lifted Harry into her arms, carrying him easily over to the bed and laying him down. She sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair, planning to wait until the others came back.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Lady Fate looked up as she heard a car pull up in front of the motel room, a light smile on her face when she sensed Dean and Dean only. She figured that Dean would come back for Harry once they were finished at the hospital and send Sam and Gem ahead. There was a click as the lock came undone and the door swung open, Dean freezing in place when he saw the woman sitting beside Harry who was sleeping on the bed.

"Hello, Dean Winchester."Lady Fate said, not even blinking as Dean drew his gun and took aim at her.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Harry?"Dean asked, glancing from the woman to his boyfriend.

"I've done nothing to Harry except to comfort him after Demetrius left. As for who I am, I am Lady Fate."She said, watching as the gun clattered to the floor.

"Y-You…you're Lady Fate?"Dean stammered, a flush of embarrassment rising over his cheeks when he realized that he just threatened to kill her.

"Yes, I am. No need to be embarrassed Dean. You were worried for Harry and didn't know who I was."Lady Fate said, smiling as she stood up and walked over to Dean, coming up to his eyes.

Dean shivered lightly as she placed a hand on his cheek, closing his eyes as warmth and comfort swept through him. He had seen the memory of Lucian meeting Lady Fate and the few times Harry and Gem had met her, but he had forgotten what she looked like. Lady Fate smiled and ran a hand through Dean's hair, easing the tension in the hunter's body and making Dean relax. Dean slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling calm and at peace with everything.

"What happened to Harry?"He asked, looking at Lady Fate as she moved away from him and walked back over to Harry.

"Demetrius made Harry think about something that he doesn't want to think about at the moment. His magic reacted and he nearly killed Demetrius though he stopped himself and made him leave."Lady Fate said, looking over at Dean when the hunter growled.

A soft murmuring came from Harry, making Dean walk over and sit next to Harry. Harry yawned and opened his eyes, blinking when he saw Dean and Lady Fate beside him. Dean smiled gently and pulled Harry into his lap, kissing the Death Angel gently as Harry relaxed against him. Lady Fate smiled and ran a hand through Harry's hair, before doing the same to Dean. She stood up and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the two alone. Harry hummed lightly as Dean pulled away, smiling gently up at the hunter.

"What did you three find out?"He asked, tilting his head to the side as Dean carded a hand through his hair.

"Something is making the children sick, and nothings working on healing them. They're all in a coma and it seems to work through families, though only the children."Dean said, Harry frowning as he tried to remember if he had ever faced anything like that.

"Where are Sam and Gem?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow when Dean blinked and looked at him.

"They're at one of the most recent victim's house. I came to see what was going on and to get you."Dean said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and climbed off of the bed.

"Well, let's get going then."He said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing a light coat.

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't question Harry, knowing that the younger man would tell him what had happened when the time was right. He was put-off because Lady Fate told him that whatever Demetrius had said greatly upset Harry to the point of where Harry had nearly killed the other Death Angel. He had never seen or heard of Harry attempting to kill another Death Angel, in fact, he didn't even know if that was possible. Dean stood up and walked with Harry out the door, wrapping an arm around the other's waist as they walked to the Impala to meet up with Gem and Sam.

--------

Harry smiled as Gem looked at him, her eyes worried though she calmed down when she saw that Harry was alright. Sam picked the lock on the house, Dean making sure no one saw them since it was in broad daylight. Harry raised an eyebrow and went to raise his hand to unlock the door himself when the lock clicked and Sam opened the door. They hurried inside, closing the door behind them and looking around. Dean looked towards the stairs and hurried up them, not wanting to take too much time even though the girl's parents wouldn't be home anytime soon.

"We need to sweep the room for anything."Sam said, pulling out a black light and glancing at Harry and Gem who sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do a sweep of the outside of the house."Gem said, walking through one of the walls as her wings appeared, Harry following.

Sam and Dean pushed the door open to the girl's room, Dean pulling out a meter and turning it on as Sam did the same with his black light. A rustling sound came from outside, the only sign that Harry and Gem were moving through the air and doing their sweep of the outside. Dean sighed when he got nothing, frowning lightly as Sam checked the doorway.

"You got anything over there?"He asked, looking close so he wouldn't miss anything while Dean glanced at him.

"No, nothing."Dean said, moving slowly across the room as Sam sighed and lowered the black light.

"Yeah, me neither…"Sam said, looking around before going to the window and scanning the frame.

Sam jumped back as Harry appeared, tapping on the window as Gem hovered next to him. Sam frowned and opened the window, raising an eyebrow at Harry when the Death Angel flew into the room and landed, his wings disappearing.

"There's nothing out there…but there is a print on the outside of that window."Harry said, nodding at the window he just came in from.

"Well, Dean. You were right. It's not pneumonia."Sam said, Dean walking over and looking at the sill.

"It's rotted."Sam said, looking at the skeletal, blackened handprint on the wood of the sill as Dean leaned closer.

"I've never seen something that made a handprint like that."Harry said, looking at Gem who was still outside.

"I don't know."Gem muttered, perching on a branch of the tree by the window.

Harry looked at Dean and frowned when he noticed that the hunter seemed lost in his memories, frowning lightly as Sam glanced at his brother. Harry shook his head when Sam went to touch Dean's shoulder, walking over to his boyfriend and standing close. He was tempted to look into Dean's mind to figure out what the hunter was seeing, but he didn't want to abuse Dean's trust.

-------

(Dean's flashback. Dean: 13 Sam: 9)

Dean shook his head as he looked at the picture of the creature that John was going to hunt. It was only a handprint, and it made Dean wonder how their dad knew what the thing was with only a picture. He looked up when John walked into the room, blinking as his dad looked at him.

"All right. You know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once and then call back. You got that?"John asked, setting his rifle down and setting his duffle bag on the table, gathering the last of his things as he looked at his eldest son.

"Mm-hm. Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first."Dean said, sighing lightly as John looked at him closely.

"Come on, dude. Look alive. This stuffs important."John said, shouldering his bag as Dean sighed.

"I know. It's just…we've gone over it, like, a million times, and you know I'm not stupid."Dean said, following John as he walked over to the counter.

"No, I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?"John asked, setting his bag down again as he looked at Dean who nodded.

"All right, if I'm not back Sunday night—"John started, packing food into his bag.

"Call Pastor Jim."Dean finished, already knowing what to do as John closed his bag and shouldered it once more.

"Lock the doors, the windows. Close the shades. And most important—"John said, looking down at Dean as he moved towards the door, picking up his gun.

"Watch out for Sammy. I know."Dean said, looking back at Sam who was lounging on the couch watching TV before looking at John.

"All right. Something tries to bust in?"John asked, wanting to make sure Dean knew what to do.

"Shoot first, ask questions later."Dean said, smiling lightly as John grinned at him.

"That's my man."John said, smiling as Dean smiled back.

Dean walked with John over to the door, sighing as John walked outside and closing the door behind him. He reached up and locked the door, making sure it was tight and nothing would be getting inside before he turned to Sam. Sighing gently and closing his eyes.

(End flashback)

-----------

"I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job."Dean said, standing upright and looking at Sam who frowned.

Harry watched with worried eyes as Dean walked out of the room. He could tell something was wrong with Dean from the hunter's posture. Something happened and it involved whatever they were hunting now. Sam looked at Harry who shrugged before following after Dean, Harry jumping out the window and landing in a roll while Gem landed and made her wings disappear. They met Dean and Sam at the Impala, Harry climbing into the passenger's seat as Sam and Gem got into the back and Dean in the driver's seat.

Harry glanced at Dean, reaching over and lightly placing a hand on the hunter's leg. Dean released one of his hands from the steering wheel and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing lightly and linking their fingers together. Harry glanced back at Sam and Gem, noticing that Sam kept glancing at Dean with unsure and wondering eyes while Gem stared out the window lost in her own thoughts. Harry sighed and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes and soaking in the hunter's warmth.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Gem looked at Harry and shrugged lightly as they climbed out of the Impala, knowing that Sam would confront Dean on what they were hunting. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the side of the car, not wanting to go inside just yet. Harry looked worriedly at Dean, walking over and wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist. Dean blinked and looked down, smiling lightly and wrapping his arms around Harry as well. Sam glanced at Dean and Harry, though he walked over to the motel door and unlocked it, Gem following with their dinner.

"You okay?"Harry asked, his voice soft as he looked up at Dean.

"Define 'okay'."Dean said, sighing lightly and lightly nuzzling Harry's hair.

"You know Sam's gonna ask what happened back there. Also, Gem and I wouldn't mind knowing."Harry muttered, resting his head against Dean's chest.

"I know, I know! I…I'm just worried about how Sammy will react to what I need to tell you guys."Dean muttered, bending his head and burying his face against Harry's neck.

"Dean, Sam would never think less of you. He respects you even if he doesn't show it outright. In a way, he deserves to know what happened."Harry said, pressing a light kiss to Dean's neck.

Dean sighed and nodded his head lightly, gently pulling away from Harry and placing a hand on the shorter man's back. Harry smiled gently as Dean guided him towards the motel, curling against the hunter's side happily as Dean opened the door to the motel and they stepped inside. Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the bed eating a burger from McDonalds while Gem sipped her soda. Harry shook his head lightly, warning them to back off until after Dean had eaten. Sam frowned lightly, but headed the warning and went back to finishing his meal as Dean snagged his off of the table.

"Thanks for dinner, Gem."Dean said, Gem nodding her head since she had a mouthful of salad.

Harry sat back on his and Dean's bed, smiling gently when the hunter joined him. Harry curled against Dean's side, taking a bite of his burger as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close. The room was silent as they ate, only the tearing of the plastic that kept the burgers fresh and ice in the paper cups rang through the room. Harry noticed that Sam was fidgeting while Dean was waiting for Sam to start questioning them. Finally the food was gone and Sam looked at Dean, standing up and pacing lightly.

"So what the hell are we up against?"He asked, looking at Dean who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"A shtriga."Dean said, making Harry's eyes widen as Gem's glass shattered against the floor.

"What the hell is a shtriga?"Sam asked, frowning as he walked over to his duffle bag and went through it.

"It's like a witch…only it's different than my kind of people."Harry said, frowning lightly as he thought of the creature.

"Well I've never heard of them. And it's not in Dad's journal."Sam said, standing upright and staring at the others.

"Well, Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?"Dean asked, glancing up at Sam who shook his head.

"No."Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I guess he caught wind that the thing's in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates."Dean said, standing up and walking over to his own bag and going through it.

"So wait, this…"

"Shtriga."Harry, Gem and Dean answered, blinking and looking at each other while Sam shook his head.

"Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, maybe."Dean said, his voice soft as he pulled on his shoes and jacket, Harry getting up with concern.

"But if Dad went after it, why is it still breathing?"Sam asked, confusion in his voice and eyes.

"Cause it got away."Dean said, walking over to the door and pausing when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Got away?"Sam asked, knowing that that had never happened before.

"Yeah, Sammy. It happens."Dean said, wanting to get out of the room before he had to explain what happened.

"Not very often."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry and Gem looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning."Dean said, shrugging off Sam's hand and opening the door.

"What else do you remember?"Sam asked, having a feeling that Dean was keeping something from him.

"Nothing. I was a kid, all right?"Dean asked, walking outside with Harry following him, leaving Sam and Gem worried and confused.

Harry sighed and got up, hurrying after Dean and following the man to the office. Harry had met the woman who ran the motel, and had also noticed that she had two sons. He linked his arm with Dean's as they walked into the office, Dean wanting to know if they could get another room since he wanted to be alone with Harry. He tapped the bell on the desk, raising an eyebrow when a young boy walked out of the back room which looked like a small apartment.

"King or two Queens?"The kid asked, tilting his head to the side when he saw Harry.

"King."Dean said, not even blushing as the kid raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Nice."The kid muttered, sighing lightly as Dean frowned.

"What you'd say?"He asked, Harry squeezing his arm in warning as the kid blinked.

"Nice car."The kid said, nodding behind Dean to where the Impala could be seen.

The door opened and a woman walked in carrying a paper bag in her arms. She blinked and smiled when she saw Harry, who smiled back and nodding his head.

"Hi. Something wrong with your room?"She asked, looking from Harry to Dean with concern.

"No, we would just like another room. My brother and his…girlfriend are staying in the other and wanted some alone time."Dean said, covering for why Harry would be here when they already had one room.

"Uh, do me a favor and make your brother some dinner."The woman said, looking at her son who rolled his eyes as she walked behind the counter.

"I'm helping a guest."The kid said, gesturing to Harry and Dean who watched the banter.

The kid frowned and sighed when his mother gave him a look, stepping away from the counter. He stared at Dean and raised an eyebrow, making the hunter frown lightly.

"King."He said, walking into the backroom that was their place.

"Nice kid."Dean said, the mother adding another room to their bill.

"Oh, yeah. He thinks so. Will you be paying in cash or credit?"She asked, looking up at Dean and Harry.

"Do you take MasterCard?"Dean asked, not wanting Harry to end up paying for both rooms.

"Perfect."He said, smiling as he dug out his wallet when she nodded her head.

Dean looked up as he waited for her to finish paying for their new room, watching as the kid poured his brother a glass of milk. Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow when Dean became lost in his thoughts again, looking from his boyfriend to the two boys in the back room

------------

(Flashback)

Sam watched as Dean poured milk into the small glass, frowning lightly even as Dean slid it over to him. It was two days since their dad had left and there was no sign of him still. Dean hadn't been out of the motel room since and it was starting to get to him even though he loved Sammy.

"When's Dad gonna get back?"Sam asked, watching as Dean walked over to the small kitchenette and grabbed a pot of Spaghetti O's.

"Tomorrow."Dean answered, carrying the pot and a large spoon over to the table.

"When?"Sam pressed, tired of hearing the same answer as Dean poured the Spaghetti O's into his bowl.

"I don't know. He usually comes in late though. Now, eat your dinner."Dean said, pulling the pot back as Sam frowned at his 'dinner'.

"I'm sick of 'ScabettiO's."Sam said, frowning as Dean sighed and turned to look at him as he put the pot in the sink.

"Well, you're the one who wanted 'em."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his little brother, though he didn't correct Sam on getting the name wrong.

"I want Lucky Charms."Sam said, looking at Dean with pleading eyes as Dean shook his head.

"There's no more Lucky Charms."He said, hating the fact that he was lying.

"I saw the box."Sam pointed out, watching as Dean sighed.

"Okay, maybe there is…but there's only enough left for one bowl, and I haven't had any yet."Dean said, looking at Sam as his brother tilted his head to the side.

Dean sighed and caved, walking over to Sam and grabbing he bowl of Spaghetti O's and dumping them into the trash before grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and a new bowl. He set them both down heavily onto the table, stepping back as Sam grabbed the open box. Sam lowered the box and reached inside, digging through the cereal and pulling out a small, plastic wrapped toy.

"Do you want the prize?"He asked, smiling as he held it out to Dean.

(End Flashback)

---------

"Sir?"The woman asked, bringing Dean back from his memories as he looked at her and took his card back.

"Thanks."He said, taking his card back and signing the slip of paper she handed him.

Harry and Dean walked out of the office, Dean pocketing their new room key as they headed back to Sam and Gem. Dean just wanted to get away and talk to Harry alone without being stared at and questioned. He knew that Sam had a right to know, but at the moment, he just wanted silence. Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside, walking over to his bags and grabbing them as Sam and Gem looked up. Sam was sitting on his bed with his laptop open as Gem sat next to him.

"Where are you two going?"Gem asked, frowning lightly as Dean grabbed his things.

"We got a room a few doors down from you two. I just wanna get some sleep."Dean said, Sam sitting up in alarm.

"I did some research though. You were right. It wasn't easy to find, but you were right. A shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about 'em date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of spiritus vitae."Sam said, wanting to keep Dean in the room for a little longer.

"What?"Dean asked, setting his things down as Harry did the same.

"Vitae. It's Latin. It translates to 'breath of life'. Kind of like your life force or essence."Harry said, Sam nodding his head as Gem shivered.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids bodies were wearing out?"Dean asked, remembering what the doctor had said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's a thought. You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell. Pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, Shtrigas can feed off anyone. But they prefer—"Sam started, looking up as Dean added his bit.

"Children."

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this: 'Shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man.'"Sam read, Dean shaking his head as Harry looked up at him.

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds."Dean said, taking the others by surprise.

"What?"Harry and Sam asked, glancing at each other as Dean sat down on the other bed.

"If you catch her when she's eating, you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Uh, buckshot's or rounds, I think."Dean said, pulling a bag towards him and getting his gun ready, all thoughts of the other bedroom pushed to the back of his mind.

"How do you know that?"Sam asked, confusion in his eyes as Harry looked at Dean.

"Dad told me. I remember."Dean said, pulling out the right rounds that they would need.

"Oh. So, uh, anything else Dad mighta mentioned?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he started to get ticked off that Dean was keeping things from him.

"No, that's it."Dean said, glancing at Sam as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"Dean asked, looking up when he saw Sam shaking his head at him.

"Nothing. Okay. So assuming we can kill it when it eats, we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't a cakewalk. Shtrigas take a human disguise when they're not hunting."Sam said, standing up and walking over to their kitchenette.

"What kind of human disguise?"Dean asked, Harry leaning against his shoulder as the hunter put his things away.

"Historically, something innocent. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started. Not that the legend is right."Sam added, catching himself as Harry glared at him.

"Hang on."Dean said, walking away from the kitchenette and over to the table as Sam frowned.

"What's going on?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as Dean grabbed a few papers from the table and looking them over.

"Check this out. Harry and I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far. And dead center…"Dean said, spreading a map on the counter as Sam looked over his shoulder.

"The hospital."Sam muttered, Harry and Dean nodding their heads as Gem raised an eyebrow.

"The hospital. When we were there I saw a patient, an old woman."Dean said, looking down at the map while Sam and Gem raised an eyebrow at him as Harry frowned.

"An old person, huh?"Sam asked, glancing at Dean to make sure his brother was alright.

"Yeah."Dean said, nodding his head as he looked up from the map.

"In the hospital? Whoa, better call the Coast Guard."Sam said, a disbelieving smile on his face as he turned away from his brother.

"Well, listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall."Dean said, watching as Sam turned to look at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, so what do we do?"Gem asked, walking over and looking at the map.

"I say we all just calm down, think things over and go at it tomorrow. It's too late tonight to do anything and we're all tired."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as the others looked at him.

"Harry's right. We need our strength."Sam said, his voice soft as Dean nodded and Gem smiled.

"Dean and I will be in our room if you two need us. We'll come over when we've woken up."Harry said, walking over to his bags and picking them up, Dean following his example.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he flopped down on the single bed, closing his eyes as Dean created salt lines at the door, and window sills. He nodded his head when he was done and tossed the container of salt back in one of his bags before shrugging off his jacket and shirt. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw that Harry was still lying on the bed, a frown on the hunter's lips as he stared at the ceiling.

"So, are you going to tell me what got you so worked up about Demetrius?"He asked, watching as Harry rolled onto his side.

"It's nothing you have to worry about right now Dean."Harry said, blinking when Dean sat next to him.

"But it'll be something I'll have to worry about later."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Harry seemed to curl up into himself more.

Dean sighed and stood, pulling off his jeans and toeing off his socks. He climbed onto the bed and rested his back against the headboard before he reached down and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry sighed and nuzzled Dean's chest, feeling his throat tighten as Demetrius' words rang through his head. Dean frowned and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, feeling the Death Angel slightly relax at the gesture.

"Dean…what do you think happens when a Death Angel becomes bonded to a human?"Harry asked, looking up at the hunter as Dean frowned.

"Well…they just continue being together…right?"Dean asked, his frown deepening when Harry shook his head.

"No, Dean, it's not that simple. Death…well Lucian, makes the Death Angel decide. Either the Death Angel gives up being what they are and becomes human once more to live a full human life with their bonded, or the Death Angel must take their lovers life and make them into a Death Angel as well. They would be together forever, even crossing over together."Harry said, looking up at Dean with saddened eyes.

"Wait…did Lucian come to you?"Dean asked, his eyes wide though he relaxed slightly when Harry shook his head.

"No…but Demetrius made me think about what would happen to us. I can't take your life Dean; it would kill me even if it meant that you would be with me forever. Not only that, but Sam would be devastated. I couldn't watch him suffer because of a choice I made."Harry said, tears brimming in his eyes as dean looked at him.

"Harry, love…you said Lucian hasn't made you pick yet. Also, I think I should have a say in what happens as well. But for right now, let's enjoy our time together and hunt down ghouls and demons and other creatures until that time comes. Forget what Demetrius said for now."Dean said, watching as Harry nodded his head.

Dean smiled gently and pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants, lifting the material off of his lover and tossing it to the floor. Harry sighed as Dean laid him on his back, his eyes falling closed as Dean tenderly undressed him until he was only wearing his boxers. He chuckled lightly as Dean kissed his nose, opening his eyes and moving under the covers as Dean lifted them up. Dean sighed contently and wrapped his body around Harry's, holding the Death Angel close and kissing the back of the others neck.

"Love you, Dean."Harry muttered, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

"Love you too, Harry."Dean said, tucking Harry's head under his chin and falling asleep.

----------

The next day was spent making plans, relaxing and getting ready. They had decided to go to the hospital during the night when it was closed to the public. Gem and Harry could get Sam and Dean in unnoticed, but it was up to the brothers to kill the Shtriga since Harry didn't know of any spells that would be affective against it and Gem still wasn't the best shot with a gun.

"What are we going to get for dinner?"Sam asked, searching up information on Shtrigas on the web to see if he missed something.

"I don't know. Harry?"Dean asked, looking at his lover as Harry read the Prophet.

"Gem and I were thinking of getting pizza. We haven't had it in awhile."Harry said, glancing up from the paper and raising an eyebrow when he saw that Sam and Dean finally noticed what he was reading.

"Um…are the pictures and articles moving?"Sam asked, blinking when a picture of a woman wearing formal robes waved and smiled.

"Yeah, and? You and Dean both know that pictures can move in the Wizarding world."Harry said, shaking his head lightly and flipping the page.

"How did you even get that?"Gem asked, raising an eyebrow when Kingsley waved to her from the sports page.

"I registered under the name Hurst. Dad's helping me to make sure I have ingredients to make potions and also helping me to keep up with all that's going on in the Wizarding world."Harry said, blowing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Oh."Gem said, blinking as Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged lightly.

Finally they all decided that they would go for pizza and Dean and Gem left to go get it from the Pizza Hut not too far away. Sam yawned lightly and shook his head, sighing as silence rang through the motel room. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry; he just never really knew what to talk about with the other man. He glanced at Harry and watched as the Death Angel folded up his paper and flicked his wrist, the paper disappearing. Harry looked up and chuckled when he saw that Sam was looking at him, getting up from the bed and walking over.

"So, what are you looking for?"He asked, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder as the taller hunter was leaning against the counter.

"I'm trying to find more information on the Shtriga. It's weird that Dean knows this much about them…"Sam said, frowning as Harry sighed lightly.

"Don't hound on Dean, Sam. I know that you have gone through a lot, but so has he. We all have skeletons in our closets and you and Dean both need to learn to trust each other more. He'll tell you what's been going on in time."Harry said, smiling gently as Sam looked at him.

"I know…but I hate it when he keeps everything locked up inside. I don't want to lose him."Sam said, sighing softly as Harry ran a hand through the hunter's hair.

"Don't worry Sam; you know I won't let that happen."Harry said, smiling as Sam leaned into the gentle touch.

They continued to talk about anything and everything for the next few minutes before Dean and Gem came back with dinner. They all quickly ate before heading out, wanting to get the hunt over and done with. When they reached the hospital, Dean parked the Impala a few blocks away before they got out. Gem grabbed Sam's hand, concentrating on turning him invisible and smiling when Sam shivered as the spell worked. They glanced over and saw that Harry had done the same to Dean before they all headed to the hospital. Harry and Gem pulled Sam and Dean through the walls, grinning when both hunters shivered and frowned at the feeling.

"Goodnight Dr."A nurse said, Sam and Dean pausing as Dr. Heidecker walked by after responding to the nurse.

Dean frowned before leading the way down the halls towards the old woman's room. Dean nodded to one of the rooms; Gem and Harry pulling away from the two hunters and letting their powers fall so they became visible. Sam glanced through the small window on the door as Dean looked down the halls, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a gun. Sam took hold of the door knob, raising an eyebrow as Dean cocked his gun. Dean nodded to the door, making Sam shake his head before opening the door and letting Dean, Harry and Gem slip inside.

Dean walked slowly over to the old woman in the wheelchair, Sam closing the door behind them as Harry and Gem looked around with slight frowns. Normally they would be able to feel when something was wrong, but nothing felt out of place. Sam pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the woman's back as Dean stopped when he was at her side, frowning and looking at his brother. Sam nodded and Dean leaned close, wondering why the woman hadn't moved yet. Dean inched closer, wonder and hesitation in his eyes as he looked at the woman's face. Suddenly she moved.

"What the hell are you doing?"She barked, Dean falling back and slamming against the wall and her dresser as Sam nearly shot the woman while Harry and Gem fell to the floor in shock.

"Who's there?"The woman called, anger and confusion in her voice as Sam reached over and turned on the lights as Dean tried to regain his wits.

"Trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here."The woman growled, Sam looking at Dean as Gem and Harry got to their feet.

"No, uh, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry; uh…we thought you were sleeping."Sam said, glancing at Dean as his brother ran a shaky hand over his face.

"Ah, nonsense. I was sleepin' with my peepers open."The woman said, chuckling as Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other while Harry and Gem calmed themselves down.

"And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already."The woman said, Dean turning around and lightly tapped the wooden crucifix on the wall behind him, watching as it swung back into place.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam laughed all the way back to the motel, unable to get past Dean's reaction to the old woman waking up. Harry and Gem were slightly blushing, seeing as both hunters' had chuckled at them because they fell but then Harry pointed out that Dean was no better. Dean pulled up in front of their room and stopped the car, opening the door and groaning as Sam got out laughing while Gem and Harry were smiling.

"I was sleeping with my peepers open?'"Sam quoted, laughing as Dean glared at his brother and shook his head.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear. It's not funny."Dean said, shaking his head as he walked over to the door with Harry as Sam laughed and opened the door.

"You should have seen your face, Dean."Sam said, grinning wildly as Harry and Gem chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh it up. Now we're back to square one."Dean said, narrowing his eyes as he saw the kid from the office sitting on a bench outside near a car.

"Hang on."He said, walking over to the kid as Sam frowned lightly and Harry and Gem shrugged.

Sam followed after Dean, Harry and Gem trailing after them. Harry noticed that Dean looked worried, and wondered if something had happened to the kid's brother. That would mean that their case was closer than they thought.

"Hey. What's wrong?"Dean asked, his voice soft as he crouched down near the kid.

"My brother's sick."The kid said, worry and fear in his voice as he looked at Dean.

"The little guy?"Dean asked, worry in his eyes as Harry sighed and Gem bowed her head.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."The kid said, looking at his hands as Dean frowned.

"Oh, come on. How?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side as Sam looked around while Gem noticed that Demetrius was near them.

"I should have made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."The kid said, looking at his hands as Dean looked up at Sam and Harry as Gem walked over to Demetrius.

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?"Dean said, looking back at the kid.

"It's my job to look after him."The kid said, staring at Dean in the eyes as Dean nodded his head lightly.

Sam and dean looked up as the kids mother came out, closing the door behind her with some struggle as she was carrying many things. Sam moved forward to help her, seeing as how she was carrying a pillow or two and a few large stuffed animals.

"Michael."She said, her son standing up as Dean did the same as she moved to the car and opened the door.

"I want you to turn on the 'no vacancy' sign while I'm gone…Demise is covering room service, so don't bother with the rooms."She added, Michael frowning lightly.

"I'm going with you."Michael said, wanting to see his brother.

"Not now, Michael."She said, her voice firm as she looked at her son.

"But I gotta see Asher."Michael said, his tone desperate as Dean and Sam walked over with Harry following.

"Hey, Michael. Hey. I know how you feel. I'm a big brother too. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?"Dean said, the woman closing the door and dropping her purse and keys.

"Damn it."She said, stress written on her face as Sam moved to pick her purse and keys up.

"I got it…"He said, bending down and picking them up before handing them to her.

"Thanks."She said, taking her things back as Sam stood up.

"Listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift."Dean offered, the woman looking at him and shaking her head.

"No, I couldn't possibly…"She trailed off, Dean shaking his head.

"No, it's no trouble. I insist."Dean said, holding out his hand for the keys as she looked at him before caving and handing him the keys.

"Thanks."She said, sighing lightly and kissing Michael's head as Sam and Dean looked at each other.

Harry leaned up and kissed Dean lightly, wishing him luck. Dean walked over and closed the door as Michael's mom got in, glancing at Michael before leaning over to Sam and Harry.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?"Dean said, walking around the car and getting in the driver's seat as Sam looked at Harry with worried eyes as Gem came back.

-------

"Demetrius said that he tried to get into the room to help the kid but he was blasted back once more. He was surprised that we didn't wake up."Gem said, climbing into the backseat of the Impala as Sam slid into the driver's seat.

"Well we were gone. Did you tell him that?"Harry asked, turning his head to look at Gem as she nodded her head.

"He still wants to talk to you again, Harry."She said, wincing as Harry's magic spiked, causing Sam to flinch.

"Well he can fall off a cliff for all I care."Harry growled, watching as Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the library.

The rest of the car ride was silent; Sam was busy trying to think of who the Shtriga was impersonating while Gem was worrying over Harry. Harry sighed and leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes and wondering what Dean was doing. He knew that the hunter felt a strong connection to the case, but he wanted Dean to open up and tell him the full reason. He hated being left out in the dark, but at the same time he understood Dean's reason for keeping everything a secret. Harry blinked as Sam stopped the car, looking around and raising an eyebrow when he saw that they were already at the library.

Harry and Gem searched through old books on the medical history of the town while Sam shifted through old newspapers. Gem shook her head and sighed; closing the large book she was reading and pulling another towards her as Harry tried not to fall asleep. Sam sighed and pulled out his cell phone pressing the button on speed dial that would connect him with Dean.

"Hey, how's the kid?"Sam asked, waving Harry and Gem over.

"Not good. Where you at?"Dean asked, his voice floating through the phone as Gem and Harry leaned in close to hear what was going on.

"At the library. Trying to found out at much as I can about this Shtriga. Harry and Gem area helping as well."Sam said, shifting through the slides on the machine that let him view old newspapers.

"Yeah, what you got?"

"Well…Bad news. I started around Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there."Sam said, Harry and Gem reading over his shoulder.

"And?"

"Sam deal. Before that, there was, uh, there was Ogdenville. Before that, North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months, dozens of kids, before the Shtriga finally moves on. Kids just languish in comas, and then they die."Sam said, shaking his head as Gem shivered and curled into Harry's side.

"How far back does this thing go?"

"Uh, I don't know. Earliest mention I could find is this place called Black River Falls, back in the 1890's. Huh. Talk about a horror show."Sam said, shaking his head as he slid through different slides.

Harry blinked and his eyes widened as Sam stopped on a black and white picture, leaning close and gasping when he saw Dr. Heidecker standing near the back of the picture. Gem blinked and covered her mouth with her hand as dread filled her.

"Whoa."Sam whispered, shock spreading through him at the picture.

"Sam?"Dean asked, his voice soft as he was whispering as well.

"Hold on. I'm looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Heidecker."Sam said, disbelief and shock in his voice as he flipped to another page which had a close-up view of the picture.

"And?"Dean asked, confusion in his voice.

"And this picture was taken in 1893."Sam answered, feeling the shock coming from Dean even though they weren't near each other.

"You sure?"Dean asked, his voice tight.

". Absolutely."Sam said, shaking his head lightly as Dean ended the call.

Harry sighed and clenched his hands anger flooding him as the thought of a Shtriga impersonating a doctor filled him. He wanted nothing more than to go to the hospital and blast the stupid thing. Gem tightened her hold on Harry's arm, shaking her head as Sam looked up at them. Harry turned and walked out of the library, knowing that Dean would be back at the motel room soon.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Harry leaned against Dean's side as the hunter sat down on the bed, noticing that Dean seemed faraway. They had met up with him at the motel and Sam quickly unlocked the door and let them inside before grabbing himself a beer while Gem leaned against one of the walls looking surprised at what they found.

"We shoulda thought of this before. Doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted. You can control the whole thing."Sam ranted, shaking his head as Dean snapped back to reality.

"Huh. That son of a bitch."Dean said, getting up and ripping his jacket off before going to one of the windows.

"I'm shocked that you didn't shoot him there."Gem said, Sam and Dean looking at her as Harry winced at the thought.

"Yeah, well…First of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a friggin' Pediatrics ward."Dean said, shaking his head as Sam nodded his head.

"Good call."He said, taking a drink of his beer as Harry watched Dean closely.

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastards bulletproof unless he's chowin' down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a good thing because I probably would've just burned a clip in him on principle alone."Dean said, pacing lightly before Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed.

"You're getting wise in your old age, Dean."Sam said, Gem raising an eyebrow as Dean looked up at his brother.

"You're damn right. 'Cause now I know how we're gonna get it."Dean said, looking at Sam who looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean?"He asked, Harry and Gem looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"The Shtriga works through siblings. Well, last night…"Dean said, standing up and walked over to Sam who frowned.

"It went after Asher."Sam said, nodding his head lightly though he was confused.

"So I'm thinking tonight it's gonna come after Michael."Dean said, bracing his hands on the counter.

"Then we gotta get him outta here."Sam said, worry for the kid mounting.

"No, no. That'd blow the whole deal."Dean said, Sam, Harry and Gem frowning.

"What do you mean?"Gem asked, walking over to Dean and looking up at him.

"Dean, you wanna use the kid as bait?"Sam asked, disbelief in his voice as Dean nodded lightly.

"Are you nuts? No. Forget it. That's outta the question—"Sam said, walking closer to Dean as Gem looked at Harry as if he should do something.

"It's not out of the question, Sam, it's the only way. If this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance."Dean said, his voice rising as his anger mounted.

"Michael's a kid, and I'm not about to dangle him in front of that thing like worm on a hook!"Sam said, his voice rising as well as Gem shook her head and walked over to a window.

"Dad did not send me here to walk away."Dean said, his voice tense as Harry and Gem looked at him sharply.

"Send you here? He didn't send you here. He sent us here."Sam said, wondering what was making Dean act so rash.

"This isn't about you, Sam. Alright? I'm the one that screwed up. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids gave gotten hurt because of me."Dean said, walking away from Sam as Harry stood up and touched his arm.

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?"Sam asked, confusion in his voice as he stared at his brothers back.

"Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now, talk to me, man. Tell me what's going on."Sam said, his voice soft as Harry and Dean sat down on the bed.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was, uh, the third night in this crap room, and I was climbin' the walls, man. I needed to get some air."Dean said, lost in his memories as Harry lightly squeezed his arm.

---------

(Flash back)

Dean turned off the TV and walked over to the door, turning around and glancing at Sam. He smiled lightly when he saw his brother was still asleep, unlocking the door and opening it. Dean stepped outside and closed the door, using his room key to lock the deadbolt and the main lock and testing it. He nodded his head and walked across the street, remembering the arcade that they had passed by a few days go.

Time passed and Dean looked up when the owner told him that they were closing up, sighing and nodding his head. He hurried across the street and looked around as he headed back to his and Sam's room, pulling out his key. He quickly unlocked the door, closing it behind him and relocking it. He turned around and froze when he a light came from Sam's room, his breathing speeding up when he heard a soft murmuring coming from his brother's room.

Dean slowly walked towards Sam's room, knowing that something was wrong since his brother's door was nearly completely closed when it had been open when he left and the fact that the light was on when Sam was sound asleep when he left. He slowly and silently reached out and pushed Sam's door open, gulping when a robed figure (Shtriga) bent down over Sam, a light coming from its mouth. He didn't take his eyes off of the creature or his brother as he bent and grabbed the shotgun by the door.

Dean stepped into the middle of the doorway, lifting the shotgun and taking aim, though he was unsteady and nervous. The gun clicked and the creature looked up, a loud growl coming from it as it spotted Dean. He hesitated and looked behind him as their Dad bust through the door.

"Get out of the way!"John ordered, taking aim with his pistol as Dean ducked.

The creature pulled away, as John opened fire, the bullets rocking off of it as it jumped out of the window, glass shattering everywhere. John quickly followed it to the window, keeping up his firing until it disappeared into the night. He quickly turned around and hurried to Sam, throwing his gun on the bed.

"Sammy, Sammy. Sammy."He called, picking up his youngest son and sitting on the bed with Sam on his lap as the boy woke up.

"You okay?"John asked, worry and fear in his voice as he looked at his son closely.

"Dad, what happened?"Sam muttered, confusion in his voice as Dean looked around the corner at them.

"You alright?"John asked, relief in his voice as he saw that Sam was alright.

Dean sighed and set down his gun, bracing it against the wall as he slowly stepped into the room. He watched as John held Sam close, noticing that his Dad was still scared. John turned his head and looked at Dean, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What happened?"He asked, Dean pausing since he was about to walk closer.

"I-I just went out."Dean said, knowing that he did wrong.

"What?"John asked, anger entering his voice when he realized that Dean hadn't even been in the room.

"Ju-just for as second…I'm sorry."Dean said, stuttering as he realized that he was in trouble.

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him outta your sight."John said, his voice filled with anger as he held Sam close, turning his gaze away from Dean as he pressed closer to Sam.

(End flash back)

----------

"Dad just grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the Shtriga disappeared. It was—It was just gone. It never resurfaced until now. Heh. You know, Dad never spoke about it again. I didn't ask. But he, uh…He looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blamed him. He gave me an order, and I didn't listen. I almost got you killed."Dean said, unshed tears in his eyes as Sam sat next to him and Harry pulled him close.

"You were just a kid."Sam said, his voice soft as he tried to ease his brother's guilt.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."Dean said, not wanting Sam to try and help him.

"But usin' Michael? I don't know, Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the cover, you know? We'll be the bait."Sam suggested, Dean looking down at his hands before looking at Sam and shaking his head.

"No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid."Dean said, standing up and walking over to the window as Harry got up and followed him, resting a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

Dean glanced back at Harry, bowing his head lightly. Harry frowned and moved in front of Dean, sending Sam and Gem looks as he wrapped his arms around the hunter. Sam nodded and got up, grabbing Gem hand and pulling her out of the room and closing the door as Dean wrapped his arms around Harry and held the Death Angel close, tears silently slipping down his cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

"You're crazy. Just…go away, or I'm calling the cops."Michael warned, holding the phone in one hand as Sam, Dean, Gem and Harry stood on the other side of the counter.

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me. You have to believe me, okay? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother."Dean explained, Michael looking from him to the others.

"Now, I've seen it. I know what it looks like. 'Cause it attacked my brother once too."Dean said, watching as Michael looked at him and Sam before putting the phone down.

"This thing…Is it…like…It has this long, black robe?"Michael asked, remembering what he had seen.

"You saw it, didn't you?"Dean asked, Harry and Gem looking at each other as Michael looked down.

"I thought I was having a nightmare."Michael said, Dean sighing lightly.

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real."Dean said, looking at Michael as the kid looked at him.

"So why are you telling me?"Michael asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Because we need your help."Dean said, Sam sighing lightly as Gem bowed her head.

"M-my help?"Michael asked, confusion and worry in his voice.

"We can kill it. Me and them, it's what we do. But we can't do it without you."Dean said, hoping that the kid would help them.

"W-what? No."Michael said, shaking his head and frowning.

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it. Do you understand me?"Dean asked, looking at Michael as the kid shook his head.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, watching as his brother hung his head and turned around. Harry placed a hand on Dean's arm, following the hunter outside with Sam and Gem trailing after them. Dean sighed and bowed his head as Sam caught up with him. Harry twined his fingers with Dean's, leaning his head against the other shoulder as Sam unlocked the door to his and Gem's room. Gem went inside and over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle as Harry, Dean and Sam walked in.

"Well, that went crappy."Dean said, sitting down as Sam looked at him.

"Now what do we do?"Harry asked, looking from Sam to Dean.

"What'd you expect? You can't make ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid."Sam said, watching as Dean stood up and started pacing as he sat down.

They looked toward the door as a knock came, Dean frowning lightly. Harry walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it slightly and smiling gently when he saw it was Michael. He fully opened the door and stepped aside as Sam and Dean's eyes widened when they saw the kid standing there looking at them.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?"Michael asked, looking from Sam to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know."Dean said, having glanced at Sam before looking at Michael again.

"You said you're a big brother?"Michael asked, looking at Dean who nodded.

"Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"Michael asked, Sam, Harry and Gem watching Dean closely.

"Yeah, I would."Dean said, his voice filled with honesty as Sam swallowed lightly.

"Me too. I'll help."Michael said, Dean glancing back at Sam and the others who nodded before he looked at Michael.

------

Harry, Gem, Sam and Dean worked quickly in setting up cameras around Michael and Asher's room, wanting to cover every angle so nothing would be missed. Gem met with Demetrius, telling him their plan and warning him not to interfere for it could throw everything off. At first Demetrius was put off at being told what to do, but after feeling Harry's magic spike he quickly agreed and got away from the place. Sam and Dean were setting up their control room in the living room so they would be close by when the Shtriga appeared.

"This camera has Night Vision on it, so we'll be able see as clear as day. We good?"Dean called to Sam, explaining things to Michael at the same time as the boy was lying in his bed.

"Hair to the right. There. There."Sam called, watching Dean through the camera's feed through his laptop.

"What do I do?"Michael asked, his voice showing how nervous he was as Dean turned to look at him.

"Just stay under the covers."Dean said, walking over to Michael's bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"And if it shows up?"

"Well, we'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."Dean said, looking at Michael as the kid gripped his covers.

"What if you shoot me?"

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots. We're not gonna fire until you're clear, okay?"Dean asked, watching as Michael nodded his head.

"Have you heard a gunshot before?"He asked, Harry moving to the window and peering outside before walking over once more.

"Like in the movies?"Michael asked, frowning lightly.

"It's going to be a lot louder than that."Harry said, Michael looking up at him before looking at Dean again.

"I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears and don't come out until we say so. You understand?"Dean asked, watching as Michael looked to the side and nodded his head again.

"Michael, you really want to do this? We won't be mad if you don't want to."Harry said, sitting down beside Michael and placing a hand on the kids arm.

"No, I'm okay. Just don't shoot me."Michael said, looking at Dean with a weak smile as the hunter smiled back.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you. Promise."Dean said, Michael nodding his head.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he watched the laptop screen, taking a sip of the water bottle Gem had gotten for him. Dean was sitting beside him as Harry perched on Dean's lap while Gem paced in front of the coffee table, her nerves on edge. Dean glanced up at Gem, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at him before she finally walked over and settled down.

"What time is it?"Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the screen as Harry waved his hand and the time appeared in midair.

"Three."Harry said, glancing at Sam who was holding a headset to one ear so he would be able to hear if something moved in the room.

"You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"Sam asked, glancing at Dean before looking at the screen again.

"Consecrated iron rounds. And yeah it's what Dad used last time."Dean said, nodding his head lightly as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry."Sam said, his voice soft as he watched the screen while Dean looked at him with a frown.

"For what?"

"You know. I've really given you a lot of crap for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it."Sam said, looking at Dean as Dean sighed.

"Oh, God. Kill me now."Dean muttered, wincing as Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Guys, look."Harry said, nodding to the screen.

They peered closely at the window, watching as what seemed like a branch lowered to the sill and the window slowly slid open. Harry got to his feet as Michael seemed to shrink down on his bed. Dean got up and grabbed his gun, Sam following his lead as Gem took Sam's place, knowing that she wouldn't really be able to help. Harry had found a spell that could protect Sam and Dean from the effects of the Shtriga if they were ever targeted, which was the reason why he was going.

Sam, Dean Harry waited by the door to Michael's room, watching Gem for her signal for them to go into the room. Her breathing picked up as the Shtriga seemed to float over to Michael, bending over him as he shrank back on the bed in an attempt to get away from it.

"Now!"She hissed, the Shtriga lowering its head and opening his mouth.

"Hey! Michael, down!"Dean yelled, bursting into the room with Sam by his side as Harry casted the spell over them.

The Shtriga lifted its head as Michael slid off the bed and underneath, Sam and Dean shooting as soon as he was out of the way. The Shtriga was standing as it was hit, jerking as bullet after bullet hit it. Dust flew into the air from the shots, Sam and Dean only stopping when the Shtriga fell back and onto the floor.

"Mike, you alright?"Dean asked, his eyes on the place where the Shtriga was.

"Yeah."Michael called, not moving from his spot.

"Just sit tight."Dean said, walking over to the Shtriga with Harry as Sam followed slowly.

Harry and Dean looked at the Shtriga, Harry's eyes widening as the Shtriga moved. He quickly moved in front of Dean, crying out as he was thrown back, hitting the shelves on the walls before slumping to the ground. Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at Harry, yelling as he was thrown across the room.

"Dean!"Sam called, taking aim at the Shtriga only to have his gun knocked out of his hand.

Sam groaned as he was thrown against the wall before landing on the bed. He gasped as the Shtriga placed a hand on his throat, struggling against the creatures hold as it lowered its head and opened its mouth. He blindly reached out towards his gun, his fingers gracing the butt of the gun but he couldn't grab it. The Shtriga used its other hand to force Sam's mouth open, bending close as it started to suck Sam's life force out of the hunter, Sam's face withering.

"Hey!"Dean called, the Shtriga looking up with wide eyes and mouth open.

Dean fired his gun, shooting the Shtriga between the eyes, forcing the creature to fall back and off of the bed. The Shtriga roared with pain as Sam panted and moved on the bed, unable to get up just yet.

"You okay, little brother?"Dean asked, glancing at Sam who gave him a thumb up.

Dean got up as Michael made to crawl out from under his bed, though he didn't yet. Dean hurried to Harry, gently picking the Death Angel's head up and hissing when he felt warm blood on his hand. Sam rolled off the bed, climbing to his knees and looking at the dead Shtriga as it withered into a husk. He picked up his gun and shot the Shtriga twice more, looking back at Dean who lifted Harry into his arms. Dean and Sam watched as white smoke flew from the Shtrigas mouth, flying through the window and returning to its owners.

"Its okay, Michael. You can come out."Dean said, Michael slowly crawling out from under his bed and getting to his feet.

Michael slowly walked over to them, looking from the dead body of the Shtriga to Harry who was cradled against Dean's chest. He looked at Sam who panted as he looked down at Michael, relief in both of their eyes. Michael smiled at Dean, his eyes showing how grateful he was as Gem came in the room, worry in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"How is he?"She asked, looking up at Dean who looked at Harry.

"He hit his head. He'll be fine though."He said, bending his head and pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead.

He looked down at the robes that the Shtriga wore, noticing that the robes were all that was left of the creature. Dean let out a slow breath, glad that they had killed the thing before more damage had been done. Sam bowed his head and sighed, closing his eyes and smiling as Michael leaned against him.

---------

Dean and Sam packed the trunk of the Impala, Gem signing them out in the office. Harry was resting in the backseat already, his head resting back since he still had a headache even though the cut had healed. Dean looked up when he saw Michael and Asher's mother walk got out of her car, raising an eyebrow and heading over.

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doing?"He asked, meeting her half way.

"Have you seen Michael?"She asked, worry in her voice as she looked at Dean while Sam stood upright.

"Mom! Mom!"Michael called, running over and wrapping his arms around Joanna.

"Hey."She said, smiling and wrapping her arms around her son.

"How's Ash?"Michael asked, worry in his eyes and voice as he looked up at his mother.

"I got some good news. Your brother's going to be fine."She said, smiling as she looked at Michael.

"Really?"Michael asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Really. No one can explain it. It's ah…it's a miracle. They're gonna keep him overnight for observation, but after that, he's coming home."Joanna said, turning so that she was looking at Sam and Dean.

"That's great."Dean said, a smile on his face as relief shone in his eyes.

"How are all the other kids doing?"Gem asked, walking out of the office and standing near Dean and Sam.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's gonna be like a ghost town."Joanna said, her eyes bright as she smiled.

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Heidecker?"Sam asked, wanting to keep up appearances so things didn't seem strange.

"Oh, he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something."Joanna said, shrugging lightly as Gem nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Must have."Dean said, smiling lightly as Joanna looked at Michael.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?"She asked, running a hand through Michael's blond hair.

"Nah. Same old stuff."Michael said, nodding his head lightly as his mother smiled.

"Okay. We're gonna go see Ash."Joanna said, Michael's face lighting up in happiness.

"Now?"He asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Only if you want to."Joanna said, smiling as Michael looked at Dean before running to the car.

"I, uh, better get going before he hot-wires the car and drives himself."She said, smiling at Sam and Dean before walking after her son.

Dean smiled and turned around, closing the trunk as Sam sighed. Gem smiled and leaned against the side of the car, having a feeling that Dean would want to sit in the back with Harry.

"It's too bad."Sam said, walking over to the driver's side as Dean tossed him the keys.

"Oh, they'll be fine."Dean said, walking to the backseat door as Sam rested his arms atop the hood.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark. He'll never be the same."Sam said, looking at Dean as his brother sighed and looked to the side.

"Sometimes, I wish that…"Sam started, looking over and laughing lightly.

"What?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked at his brother.

"I wish I could have that kind of innocence."Sam said, looking at Dean who glanced back as Joanna and Michael drove off.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too."Dean said, looking back at Sam before getting into the backseat beside Harry.

Sam sighed and bowed his head, opening the driver side door and climbing in. He closed the door and glanced back at Dean gently laid Harry's head on his lap. He saw the tenderness in Dean's movements, and the love that shined through the haunted green eyes as Dean stared down at Harry's sleeping face. Sam turned his head to look at Gem when she rested a hand on his knee, smiling back at her when she smiled at him. He buckled up and started the Impala, pulling out of the parking spot and headed towards the main road.

--------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------

Whoo! There you have it people! I hope you've enjoyed it and please, please, please review! I love knowing what you all think. Next is Provenance and that should be up sometime soon…I hope. I still have lots of homework to do and Spring Break is almost over. Anyway, please review!

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16 Provenance

(Looks around and smiles slowly) Hello everyone! I am back and ready to get more and more done! I am so very sorry for the long absence but like I said before, our computer had issues, laptop died(or so we thought), then our other computer didn't even have a word document, then our new computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. But lo and behold! My dad opened our laptop again, turned it on and it works! I will be getting more and more chapters out for this fanfic. Don't worry, I am still going on with my plan of there being a sequel to this one, which will cover the second season and yes, Sam and Gem will get together then. Any who, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Violence, gore, male/male relationships, swearing, and some slightly more graphic Dean/Harry moments.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Lucian/Fate, Sam/Gem (getting there!)

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 16. Province

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(New Paltz, New York.)

The shadowed figure looked around the darkened street, its shoulders tense before relaxing. Suddenly, the moon shone through one of the thin clouds dotting the night sky, revealing a pale woman with white hair and dark green eyes. She was dressed simply in a black and silver dress, though there was something about her that made one want to draw back. She sighed and scampered up the driveway of a house, phasing through the front door and calmly walking into the living room.

-Being a reaper has it's perks.-She thought, heading towards the sound of voices.

"Okay, right about there. I think that's it."A man said, chuckling as he hung an old portrait of a family on the wall.

"I can't believe we actually bought this thing."A woman said, laugher in her voice as she stood behind a couch that was in front of the fireplace while her husband walked towards her.

"There's a reason charity auctions have an open bar."The man said, wrapping an arm around his wife as she rubbed her arms.

"Don't you think-? I don't know, it's kind of creepy?"The woman asked, staring at the picture with unease.

"It's okay. I'll keep you safe."The man said, moving closer to his wife and kissing her ear and neck.

"Maybe you're the one I oughta be scared of."She said, chuckling lightly as she turned in his arms and kissed him with passion.

The reaper tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow lightly as the couple pulled away and the wife suggested that they go upstairs. She shook her head lightly and walked closer to the painting, narrowing her eyes as she noticed a few things about it. A light huff escaped her lips as she turned, blinking as the woman walked upstairs while the man hurried about locking up the house.

"There's not a doubt that Harry and Gem will be here in a day or two. I need to be outta here."The reaper muttered, hurrying after the man and reaching into his back.

She pulled out a fine sliver mist, letting it go and watching as it disappeared. Nodding her head, the reaper dashed upstairs and walked into the bedroom, following the wife's voice and blinking when she saw that the woman had already gotten changed. She quickly dove her hand into the woman's chest, pulling out her soul as well and letting it go.

-Gotta get outta here! I don't need Lucian on my tail.-The reaper thought, jumping through the wall and landing on the ground safely despite the two story fall.

She looked around with a panicked expression as the air seemed to get heavier, darting off down the street as Lucian appeared where she had just been.

Lucian narrowed his eyes and scowled, taking off after the reaper. The reaper panted and held up her hand, closing her eyes and willing herself somewhere else. Lucian cursed loudly as she disappeared, skidding to a stop where she had just been. He looked around and spread his fingers as he closed his eyes. Only after a minute did he open them, anger burning in his eyes.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry laughed as he and Dean danced, his eyes glimmering with happiness and mirth as the hunter sang along to the song that pumped through the bar. Gem was sitting at their table with Sam, helping the man with research as Sam poured over his and Dean's Dad's journal. Sam reached over to the newspaper that they had picked up earlier during the day, scanning the headlines before looking back at the journal.

"What is it, Sam?"Gem asked, looking up at the hunter as Sam frowned lightly.

"I think I've found something."Sam muttered, looking up and spotting Harry and Dean.

Gem raised an eyebrow as Sam waved the duo over, making Dean sigh as Harry chuckled and grabbed his hand. Dean diverted their path to the bar, grabbing four beers before letting Harry pull him back towards the table. Gem eagerly took her beer, taking a long drought from it as Harry sat down.

"All right. So I think I got somethin'."Sam said, hunched over the newspaper and glancing up when Harry and Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, well us too. We would like to take a small break from hunting."Dean said, looking at Harry who shrugged lightly, still looking sheepish since he hadn't told Dean about Demetrius yet.

"Well, we're not gonna do that."Gem said, Dean sighing as Sam chuckled lightly and Harry patted the hunter's shoulder.

"So, what ya got?"Dean asked, looking at his younger brother with interest.

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York, were both found dead in their home just a few days ago."Sam read, holding up the newspaper as Dean looked around.

"Mm-hm."

"Throats were slit; there were no prints, no murder weapons, all—Dean."Sam said, looking at his brother as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah."Dean said, taking a drink of his beer as Harry and Gem rolled their eyes.

"No prints, no murder weapons, all door and windows were locked from the inside."Sam finished, setting the paper down as Harry frowned lightly.

"Could just be a garden-variety murder, ya know? Not our department."Dean said, taking another drink of his beer and setting it down.

"Nah. Dad says different."Sam said, turning the journal so it was facing Dean.

"What?"Gem muttered, leaning closer as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Look. Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one, uh, right here, 1912. The second one in 1945. And the third in 1970. The same m.o. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit. Their houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody tracked the pattern. Except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another."Sam said, Dean sitting down and looking at his brother with slight interest while Harry and Gem winced as Lucian's voice sounded in their ears.

"And now we got one?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam nodded his head.

"Exactly."Sam said, looking eager to be on another hunt for once.

"All right, I'm with you. It's worth checkin' out. But, we can pick this thing up first thing tomorrow right?"Dean asked, taking another drink of his beer as Harry and Gem rubbed their foreheads.

"Yeah."Sam said, frowning lightly as Dean grinned.

"Good. Come on, Harry."Dean said, eagerly pulling Harry out of his seat and over to a more private booth in a secluded corner.

"Dean—"Sam said, sighing as Gem chuckled.

"They're going to be getting a different motel room."Gem said, looking at Sam who nodded his head and sighed.

"They better…"Sam muttered, taking a drink of his beer as Gem laughed.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry sighed as he looked around the motel room, glad that he and Dean had gotten their own. They were going to leave in the morning, that way they would be wide awake and ready. Dean was out with Sam to get more clothing, leaving Harry alone in the motel room. Harry lay down on the large bed, resting his hands behind his head.

"Harry, Dad's pissed."Gem said, raising an eyebrow as Harry jumped and looked at her.

"Yeah, I gathered that when he told every one of us Death Angel's to keep an eye out for Danielle."Harry said, settling down once more as Gem sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Why does she have to cause trouble? I mean, first she goes against Dad, tries to overpower him, then she goes and kills off three other Death Angels just because they went against her and were following Dad's orders."Gen said, Harry shaking his head lightly.

They looked up as Sam and Dean walked in carrying take-out from a local dinner down the street. Dean paused when he saw the stressed looks on Harry and Gem's faces, frowning as he walked over to the table and set down the bags he had been carrying.

"What happened?"He asked, Sam taking notice of their faces as well.

"Dad wants us to keep an eye out for a rouge Death Angel named Danielle. She's tried to over throw him and then killed a few other Death Angels."Harry said, Sam and Dean looking at them with wide eyes.

"And now she' on the loose…"Sam said, Gem and Harry nodding their heads as Dean sighed.

"So, what do we do?"Dean asked, grabbing a paper plate and piling food on it.

"We just keep an eye out for her and if we see her then we try to capture her."Harry said, taking the plate as Dean handed it to him.

Harry hummed as he ate his dinner, glad that Dean had gotten him a salad as well. Sam handed a plate to Gem and soon joined her on the bed as Dean used the bathroom. Harry yawned as he ate his fries, looking around the room with little interest as Gem and Sam talked about something. He blinked as Dean came out and sat down next to him with his own plate of food. Harry smiled as Dean pulled him against his side, sighing gently as he leaned against the hunter.

"So, what are we going to do now?"Sam asked, finishing up his dinner.

"Nothing yet, though tomorrow we should get busy."Harry said, the others agreeing.

"We can sweep the Telesca's house tomorrow."Gem said, Sam nodding his head as he made a note to grab their bags tomorrow.

"We also need to do laundry soon."Dean commented, Harry frowning though he nodded his head.

They finished the food and talked for awhile longer, Dean and Sam asking questions about Danielle and how they could keep her with them until Lucian arrives. Harry and Gem weren't happy about their suggestion, but they both told the brother's about a trap that could be set up for Death Angels that would keep them in one place until they were freed. Same was interested and told them that it sounded like a Devils Trap that kept Demons in place.

A few more hours passed before Sam and Gem left to go to sleep. Dean yawned as he lay back on the bed, listening as Harry took a shower. He closed his eyes and slowly started to doze off, not hearing the shower stop and the bathroom door open. Harry smirked as he looked at Dean lying on the bed, raising an eyebrow as the hunter started smirking in his light sleep. Harry softly walked over to the bed, climbing on top of Dean, waking the hunter up.

(Warning: Graphic Dean/Harry)

"Harry…?"Dean asked, looking his boyfriend over and seeing that Harry only wore a towel around his waist.

"Yes Dean?"Harry muttered, nipping the hunter's neck and making Dean groan softly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"Dean asked, groaning and arching his back as Harry banished his shirts to a corner of the room.

"Just felt like giving you a treat."Harry murmured, kissing and nipping down Dean's chest as the hunter shivered.

Dean rose onto his elbows, watching as Harry undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. He arched his hips as Harry continued to pull off his jeans, throwing his head back as the other man pressed a hand against the bulge in his boxers, Harry smirking as Dean lightly thrusted against his hand. Harry leaned down and pulled the boxers off of his boyfriend using his teeth, looking up at Dean as the hunter stared wide-eyed at him.

Dean watched as Harry removed his boxers, his cock curling up towards his stomach as Harry stared intently at him. Harry crawled up Dean's body once more, his mouth hovering over the hunter's erection. Dean panted and shivered as Harry blew cool air onto the tip of his cock, shouting in surprise as Harry took him into his mouth. He collapsed onto the bed, his hands flying into the other's hair and gripping the strands tightly as Harry moved up and down his cock. Harry hummed, smirking as Dean cried out and thrusted his hips up.

"H-Harry!"Dean moaned, shivering as Harry pulled off and looked up at him.

"Yes Dean?"He asked, yelping as Dean pulled him up and kissed him hard.

"You are wearing too much."Dean growled, ripping off Harry's towel and flipping them so Harry was pinned beneath him.

Harry smirked and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, shivering as the hunter reached between them. Dean grinned when Harry silently lubricated his fingers, glad that his lover still had his magic. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, his magic adding a silencing spell to the room so Sam and Gem wouldn't hear them in the room next door.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry yawned as he looked around, bored since he and Dean were waiting for Sam and Gem to get back from their sweep of the Telescas house. He smiled as he looked at Dean, chuckling as his boyfriend snored softly as he slept. Neither of them got much sleep last night, and Dean apparently needed more than Harry did. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, not noticing as Sam and Gem walked up.

Sam smirked when he saw that both Dean and Harry were sleeping, hurrying over to the diver's side and reaching in through the open window. He pushed down on the horn, both Dean and Harry jumping in surprise and fright as Sam and Gem laughed and climbed into the car.

"Man, that's so not cool."Dean muttered, Harry glaring at his sister as she smirked and chuckled at him.

"Gem and I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you and Harry were…spending quality time together."Sam said, Dean grinning as Harry chuckled softly.

"We check the history of the house."Gem finished, Sam nodding his head as Harry looked at the two of them with renewed interest.

"There were no haunting, no violent crimes. Nothing strange about the Telescas themselves, either."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry frowned.

"Alright, so if it's not the people, and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. A cursed object or something."Dean said, trying to wake himself up more as Sam and Gem shook their heads.

"The house was clean."Gem and Sam said at the same time, making Harry look at the two with surprise.

"Yeah, I knew you said that."Dean said, slowly sitting up as Harry and Gem closed their eyes.

"No, I mean, it's empty. No furniture, nothin'."Sam said, Dean sitting up and looking at him with shock and wonder.

"Where's all their stuff?"Dean asked, Sam tilting his head to the side as Harry and Gem looked at each other.

Sam started the car, knowing that Dean was still a tad bit too tired to drive, not to mention he didn't know where they needed to go. Harry sighed as Gem shrugged, both of them knowing that the two brothers would have to do this hunt alone since their Dad had just called them.

"Sam, Dean, we won't be joining you on this."Gem said, Sam slamming on the breaks as Dean whipped around in his seat.

"What do you mean, you won't be joining us?"Dean asked, looking at the two Death Angels.

"Dad has a lead on Danielle, and wants us there. Harry can track signatures and I'm good at trapping."Gem said, Harry nodding his head as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Well, when will you guys be back? I mean, we might need your help on this."Sam said, worry in his voice as Dean stared at Harry.

"We don't know when we'll be back. Dad said it shouldn't take too long, but we don't know for sure."Harry said, reaching over and grabbing Dean's hand.

Sam sighed and pulled the Impala over, cutting the engine and letting Harry and Gem get out and get their bags from the trunk. Dean got out and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the other man and holding him close. Harry sighed as he leaned against Dean's chest, closing his eyes as he held the other man close. Dean looked down and kissed Harry, holding him tight as he didn't want to let him go. Gem smiled lightly at Sam, gasping in shock as he pulled her against him in a warm embrace. She blushed but hugged the man back, closing her eyes as she let herself sink into his warmth.

"You two be careful. Watch your backs and come back in a few days."Dean said, Harry smiling as he nodded while Gem and Sam separated.

"We'll contact you if we have to stay longer than a week."Gem said, walking over and hugging Dean as Harry did the same to Sam.

"Alright, let us know if you need any help."Sam said, watching as Harry and Gem nodded and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Dean stared at the spot where Harry had been, frowning in thought. Sam sighed and turned around, closing the trunk and walking towards the driver's side. He looked back and tilted his head to the side as Dean bowed his head before he walked towards the car as well.

"They'll be alright, Dean. Harry and Gem are strong."Sam said, Dean looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah, I hope so."He said, getting into the car as Sam looked around before following Dean's example.

Sam sighed as he started the engine, pulling onto the street and heading towards the auction house. He was worried about how the hunt was going to go now that Harry and Gem left to help their Dad. Gem used her charm and looks to get many people to trust her and told get them to tell her many things that people normally wouldn't tell Sam and Dean. Harry used his magic to seek out any harm and also often healed the brothers when they got hurt. But now, it was back to just the two of them.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dean looked around the parking lot, raising an eyebrow at all the high priced cars that gleamed in the dull afternoon light. He knew that his Impala stuck out like a sore thumb since he hadn't gotten the chance to wash it in awhile. Sam shrugged and led the way into the auction house, looking around at all of the different statues, paintings, and furniture that were for sale. Sam shifted, noticing that all of the people were dressed in rich clothing while he and Dean simply wore their jeans, shirts and coats.

"Consignment auctions. Estate Sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps, if you ask me."Dean muttered, taking one of the small cookies that were laying on one of the tables as Sam looked at the different items, neither of them noticing the man walking up behind them.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"The man asked, Sam and Dean turning around to see a man with graying hair, dressed in a tux.

"I'd like some champagne, please."Dean said, already eating the cookie he had taken.

"He's not a waiter."Sam hissed, looking at his brother with disbelief as the man in front of them looked insulted at Dean's comment.

"I'm Sam Connors."Sam said, holding out his hand to the man who looked at it like he'd rather shake hands with a skunk.

"That's my brother, Dean. We're art dealers, with Connors Limited."Sam said, smiling lightly as Dean smiled at the man.

"You're art dealers?"The man asked, his eyes filled with disbelief as he smiled, thinking it was a joke.

"That's right."Sam said, he and Dean nodding their heads.

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house. Now, gentlemen, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."The man said, Sam looking slightly worried as Dean looked around before looking at him again.

"We're there Chuckles. Just take another look."Dean said, Daniel looking at him with distain as Sam looked as if he wanted to murder his brother.

"Ah! Finally."Dean said, noticing a waiter passing behind him and grabbing one of the glasses of champagne from the tray, looking at Daniel as he sniffed the drink.

"Cheers."Sam said, smiling at Daniel as he and Dean walked off, glaring at his brother's back.

They wandered around the house, looking at the different items for ones that were listed under the Telescas name. Dean sighed and continued looking around as Sam looked around and noticed an old painting of a family, tilting his head to the side when he saw that the father in the painting was staring at his young daughter. Dean looked at Sam before turning his attention to the painting as Sam walked over to get a closer look.

"A fine example of American Primitive, wouldn't you say."A woman asked, Sam and Dean turning around and watching as a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black dress walked down a spiral stair case.

Sam frowned lightly as he looked at the painting, his mind racing as he remembered all of his art classes and studies as Dean hit his arm. He turned around as the woman walked over to the two of them.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses."He said, the woman smiling and looking down at the floor.

"But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did."Sam said, the woman smiling and nodding her head lightly.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sara Blake."The woman said, holding out her hand to Sam as Dean took another appetizer from a waiter passing by.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean."Sam said, shaking Sara's hand before looking at Dean who looked at Sam with his cheeks puffed out as he ate.

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?"Sara asked, locking her hands together in front of her as Dean smiled and ate another quiche that he had snagged.

"Mm-mm, I'm good, thanks."Dean said, Sara nodding and looking back at Sam.

"So can I help you with something?"She asked, smiling as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah, actually. Um, what can you tell us about the Telesca Estate?"Sam asked, glancing back at the painting before looking back at Sara.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones."Sara said, looking back at all the wealthy buyers before looking back at Sam who smiled at her.

Dean frowned lightly, looking between Sam and Sara. He had a feeling that Sam was starting to feel something towards the woman, and knew that it wouldn't go over well if Gem found out. He wondered if Sam even remembered that he did have feelings for Gem, as little as they might be.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?"Sam asked, hoping to get more information.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that."Daniel Blake said, cutting in as his daughter was about to answer.

"Why not?"Sam asked, a sinking feeling rising in his gut as Blake looked at both Dean and him with distain.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave."Daniel said, looking from Sam to Dean.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice."Dean said, his temper on edge since he didn't have Harry there to help him keep in check.

"Apparently you do."Blake said, challenging Dean to speak out against him again.

"Okay, it's alright. We don't want any trouble. We'll go."Sam interrupted, stopping Dean before he got them both into more trouble.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked off as Sam looked at Sara before following. Sam sighed as he followed Dean, thinking about Sara and the painting. Dean glanced back at his brother, raising an eyebrow as Sam looked back over his shoulder at Sara.

-Oh boy, this is bound to be interesting.-He thought, shaking his head lightly as they walked out of the building.

-xxxxxxxx-

(Meanwhile in South Lyon, Michigan.)

Harry panted as he bent over, Gem leaning against him as she struggled to breath. They had been tracking down Danielle for miles, always getting closer only to have her move away just as they got close. Gem scowled as she looked at the strands of white hair that lay on the pavement.

"I hate her!"She gasped, reaching down and picking up the strands, only to light them on fire.

"I know, you're not the only one."Harry panted pushing his hair away from his face as he looked around.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his magic, feeling the signature that Danielle had left behind. He frowned as he tried to lock onto it, hoping to get a responding signature in his head that would tell him where she had gone to. Gem watched Harry, tilting her head to the side when she saw him frown before he opened his eyes.

"This is a false trail."He said, looking around with alert eyes.

"What does that mean?"Gem asked, tensing up as someone appeared behind them.

"It means that she is still here somewhere. She's trying to fool us."Lucian said, Gem and Harry turning around to face their father.

Gem cursed as she looked around, staring at the many teens that walked past them. They were in the student parking lot of South Lyon East High school. They didn't know why Danielle had went to the school, but they had a feeling that something was going to happen, something that didn't sit well in their stomachs.

"She has a feeling that if she reaps enough souls, then she will be able to overpower me. Except that she isn't releasing the souls like she should be. She's storing them."Lucian said, Harry and Gem looking at him with shock and horror.

"Doesn't she know what that means? Their spirits will become malicious and eventually turn on her."Harry said, looking towards the school.

"I know, and she knows that as well. She has so little time because we are all tracking her that she is using the spirit's remaining energy to keep herself strong without needing to rest. Some of the early souls she's collected have burnt out and disappeared all together, there was no passing on."Lucian said, Harry and Gem shuddering in horror.

"We need to find her and fast. I don't want any more souls to suffer because of her."Gem said, anger in her voice as they all turned towards the school and started walking inside.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Back with Sam and Dean)

Sam and Dean climbed out of the Impala, glad that they had found someplace to stay that was nearby and yet there was a sense of loss since Harry and Gem weren't there with them. Dean unlocked the trunk, grabbing his bag as Sam snagged his before closing the trunk.

"Grant Wood? Grandma Moses? What-?"Dean asked, walking to their motel room with Sam beside him.

"Art history course. It's good for meetin' girls."Sam said, waiting as Dean unlocked their room.

"It's like I don't even know you."Dean said, getting the door open.

They stepped inside, Sam closing the door behind them. They both paused and looked around the room, taking in the black, white and silver coloring. The room was apparently done in a more modern and yet cheep looking style.

"Huh."They both said, walking farther in the room to get settled.

"And what was the providence?"Dean asked, frowning as he looked at Sam as they walked towards the two beds.

"Provenance. It's a certificate of origin. Like a biography, ya know? We can use them to track the history of the pieces. See if anything's got a freaky past."Sam said, setting his things down on his bed and unpacking a few things while Dean did the same.

"Huh, well we're not getting anything out of Chuckles, but Sarah…"Dean said, smiling as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it on a cocktail napkin."Sam said, hinting to how Dean used to pick up women before Harry and Gem came along.

"Heh, not me. Remember, I have Harry now. You however, are still single."Dean said, chuckling though he was worried about how Gem would react.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Pick ups are your thing, Dean."Sam said, shaking his head as he looked at a few of his things.

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out."Dean said, looking at Sam as he pulled off his jacket, meeting his brothers eyes.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information."Sam said, hardly believing his brother.

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team."Dean said, pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open.

"Call her."

-xxxxxxxx-

Danielle panted as she fled, not even caring as branches and twigs tore at her clothing and skin. She could feel Lucian and his children gaining on her, and the idea of getting caught sent chills up her spine. Her eyes filled with relief as she broke out of the forest, the sound of her wings ripping through cloth filled the air as they tore through her clothing.

"Stop!"Lucian called, making Danielle glance back before she leaped into the air and took off in the darkening sky.

Harry and Gem sped up, their own wings pulling free of their skin as Lucian disappeared into the shadows. Harry jumped into the hair, becoming a blur as he sped up as Gem joined him in the hunt. They both sped through the air, chasing after Danielle as she attempted to gain speed and disappear.

{Go above her Harry! We'll need to ground her.}Gem said, Harry nodding his head as he flew higher into the air.

{Stay to her side, her and I will crash into the ground. Trap her, don't worry about me.}Harry said, feeling Gem's worry but she sent her consent.

Danielle blinked when she couldn't feel Harry and Gem behind her, her fear mounting as all she could hear was the sounds of her wings flapping. She turned her head to look behind her, screaming as something landed on her back. She withered in pain as hands gripped onto her wings, close to where they connected to her back. Danielle turned around in mid-air, looking into the angered eyes of Harry.

They both plummeted towards the Earth, Danielle trying to throw Harry off of her while Harry tried to grab onto both of her hands, something glinting around his gloved wrists. Danielle screamed as she hit the ground, her wings tearing as she skidded across the ground, leaving a trail of torn Earth, and feathers as Harry was thrown from her.

"Get her Gem!"Harry called, panting as he looked up from where he had been thrown 50 feet away from the fallen Death Angel.

Gem ran over to Harry grabbing a thin chain from around Harry's wrist before darting over to Danielle as the Death Angel struggled to get up. Danielle looked up at Gem with fear, trying to scramble away from her as Gem loomed over her.

"No! Please, don't! I'll return all of the souls I took! Please!"She cried, screaming as Gem bound her wrists with the chain, her skin slowly starting to smoke.

Harry panted as he managed to climb to his feet, flicking his hand and watching as black flames appeared. He walked over to Danielle, bending and grabbing one of her arms as Gem grabbed her other arm. Together, they lifted the sobbing woman to her feet and carried/dragged her over to the flames.

"It's judgment day for you."Harry said, Gem and him throwing Danielle into the flames.

"Come on, we need to get you to the healer and the others waiting for her will make sure she gets to the cell."Gem said, wrapping an arm around her brother's waist and flicking her hand.

Harry sighed, watching as the flames he had casted disappeared and another set appeared. He leaned on Gem as she led him through the flames, blinking as the infirmary appeared before his eyes. Two healers walked over and gently took him from Gem, lifting Harry and setting him on his stomach, onto a bed.

"He will need a day to recover. Meanwhile, your father is waiting."A healer said, Gem nodding her head as she left through one of the side doors.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sam looked around the restaurant, feeling awkward in such a nice place. He had sucked up his pride and had called Sarah and asked her out to eat. She had suggested the restaurant and Sam had agreed, promising that he would pay. Of course Dean wanted to protest that they didn't have enough money, but Sam had reminded his brother that Harry had given them more than enough money to splurge some. Now Sam was sitting across from Sarah, dressed in a nice black tux while Sarah was dressed in a black dress with her hair pulled up.

"Nice place."He said, smiling at the waiter as he set down a glass of water.

"Yeah."Sarah said, smiling and nodding to the waiter as he left.

"Glad you called. Surprised, but glad."She said, noticing that there was some awkwardness in the air between her and Sam.

"Yeah?"Sam asked, smiling as he looked at her.

"Although you seemed to have a hard time getting out the word, "Would you like to have dinner?""She said, smiling as Sam chuckled and agreed with her.

"Yeah. I haven't really been on a date in awhile."Sam said, looking down at the table since he didn't really know what to say.

"Welcome to the club."Sarah said, Sam looking up at her with surprise.

"You're kidding me."He said, Sarah shaking her head lightly before she looked up as the waiter returned.

"Here we are."The waiter said, handing both Sarah and Sam their menus.

"Thanks."Sarah said, accepting her menu and opening as the waiter looked at Sam and handed him another menu.

"The wine list."He said, Sam looking up at him for a few seconds before taking the menu and opening it.

He cleared his throat as he shifted through the pages, not knowing what to get since he wasn't used to drinking wine. Sam knew that if Dean could see him now, his older brother would be laughing his ass off and would make fun of him for days. The waiter raised an eyebrow as Sam continued to look through the different wines, though Sarah was smiling.

"I don't know about Romeo here, but I'll have a beer."Sarah said, looking at the waiter as Sam looked at her and chuckled.

"And you?"

"Make that two."Sam said, smiling as he looked at Sarah.

-xxxxxxxx-

"So you studied art in school, huh?"Sam asked, smiling as he looked at Sarah.

"It's true. I was an artist. A terrible, terrible artist. Ah, that's why I'm in the auction business. And you were pre-law?"Sarah asked, smiling as the waiter came by and gave them new beers.

"Yeah."Sam said, nodding his head as Sarah looked at him with interest.

"But you didn't go to law school. How come?"She asked, wanting to know more about the man in front of her.

"Ah, it's a…really long story for another time."Sam said, taking a drink of his beer as he looked at Sarah.

"You're not like any art dealer I've ever met."Sarah said, staring at Sam as he blinked and swallowed his drink, suddenly feeling nervous.

"So, what did you mean when you said you hadn't been on a date in a while? Tryin' to make me feel like I'm not such a loser?"He asked, wanting to divert the attention away from his supposed 'job'.

"I'm sure you're many things, Sam. I'm also sure loser isn't one of them."Sarah said, bending close to Sam and smiling at him as he grinned at her, before she looked down and frowned lightly, her eyes filled with sadness.

"It was my Mom. She died about a year ago. Totally unexpected. It really threw me."She said, looking down at the table before she looked at Sam as he looked at her with understanding.

"I went into this shell. This, nice, warm, safe, shell. But lately I've been thinking, it's not what she would have wanted for me. So…So what about you? You're a reasonably attractive guy."Sarah said, smiling as Sam laughed at her last comment.

"Reasonably."He said, nodding his head lightly.

"Why haven't you been out and about?"Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side as Sam looked at her.

Sam looked at her and smiled, though he was at a loss for words. He did find her attractive, and he didn't want to lie to her since she had been honest and had told her about her mother when she would have just changed the subject. Sarah sensed his hesitation and nodded her head lightly.

"Another long story for another time?"She asked, Sam glancing at her and nodding his head lightly.

-xxxxxxxx-

Gem sighed as she walked over the motel, having just gotten back after she visited Harry in the infirmary. She knew that Dean wouldn't be happy when she told him that Harry had gotten injured. Gem blinked and raised an eyebrow when she saw Sam get out of the Impala, rushing over to him.

"Gem! Where have you been, and where's Harry?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as Gem worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"Come on, I need to tell this to Dean too."She said, pulling Sam over to the motel door and letting the hunter open it.

Dean looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed sharpening one of his smaller knives. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Gem, his eyes lighting up as he stood to crane his neck to see behind her. However, he frowned when all he saw was Sam and his brother shook his head. Sam walked over to the bathroom after setting a few files down on the coffee table, needing to change out of his tux.

Gem sat down at the small couch, leaning back and closing her eyes as she waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom before telling them what had happened to Harry. Soon enough, Sam walked out freshly showered and dressed in jeans, and a flannel shirt.

"Alright, where's Harry?"Dean asked, frowning as he sat back down.

"Harry, Lucian and I finally caught up with her when she took flight. Harry and I chased after her but split up so we could ground her. Harry crashed into her and hung on, driving her into the ground. He flew off and rolled himself, cutting up his wings pretty badly. I trapped Danielle and sent her off to judgment before I took Harry to the infirmary. He'll be there for a few more days."Gem said, looking up at Sam and Dean who both looked in awe, but at the same time they were worried.

"Can I go see him?"Dean asked, itching to be beside his boyfriend.

"I don't know Dean. I think that Lucian would have to give you permission and take you himself less you die right as you enter our world. You have to remember, we are the world between life and death."Gem said, Dean frowned as he went back to sharpening his knife.

Sam shook his head lightly before he picked up the file, flipping it open as Gem leaned back once more and closed her eyes again. Dean blinked and glanced over at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"So she just handed the providences over to you?"He asked, wanting something to distract him from his worry of Harry.

"Provenances."Sam corrected, Gem opening an eye to look at him as Dean frowned.

"Prov-Provenances?"Dean asked, stumbling slightly over the word as he looked at his brother.

"Yes, we went back to her place. I got a copy of the papers."Sam said, crossing one leg over the other as he riffled through them, not noticing Gems darkened gaze.

"And?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Gem.

"And nothing. That's it. I left…"Sam said, looking over at Dean before looking down at the papers again.

"You didn't have to con her, or, uh, do any special favors or anything like that?"Dean asked, Sam lifting his head and sighing.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?"Sam asked, glaring at Dean while Gem rolled over onto her stomach and attempted to block out what she was hearing.

"You know, when this thing's done, we could stick around for a little bit."Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Why?"Sam and Gem asked, looking at each other before Gem frowned and looked ahead again.

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her."Dean said, looking down at the knife and testing it's blade against his finger.

Gem growled softly and stood up, walking through the wall and disappearing. She walked into Harry and Dean's room and started to pace, suddenly hating the fact that she was trying to give Sam time to move on from Jessica's death. She liked Sam, and Dean knew that as well. She understood that he was trying to get Sam to move on as well, but she hated it when he suggested he go out with another girl.

Back in the room, Dean frowned lightly and rubbed the back of his head as Gem disappeared, looking at Sam and noticing his brother's confused look. Dean shook his head lightly and put his knife away, blinking when Sam said that he found something. He closed the sharpening box and put it in his pocket, getting up and walking over to Sam. He grabbed the papers Sam handed to him, frowning as he started to read aloud.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family. Painted 1910."Dean read, Sam looking up at him.

"No, compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal."Sam said, already knowing what his older brother would find as Dean walked around the couch and sat down, pulling their Dad's journal over to him.

"First purchased by 1912 to Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered in 1912."Dean read, looking over at Sam who was nodding his head.

Dean frowned and looked through the different papers, comparing the dates that the portrait was bought to the deaths of the people recorded in their Dad's journal.

"Sam thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970."Dean said, looking from the papers to the journal.

"The stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think? It's haunted or cursed?"Sam asked, Dean's eyebrows rising as he thought.

"Either way, it's toast."Dean said, grinning as he stood up.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Gem ran alongside Sam and Dean, all three of them needing to break into the auction house to burn the painting. She took one leap and cleared the high fence, turning around as Dean jumped up and climbed over, jumping down once he reached the top. Sam quickly got over the fence, glad for his height since it made it easier. They sprinted around the building, looking for a back entrance.

Gem grabbed their arms, pulling them over to the back door. She and Dean looked around, making sure no one saw them as Sam crouched down and worked at disarming the security. The alarm beeped and Sam looked at it, smiling when the alarm was disarmed.

"Go ahead."He said, Dean crouching down by the door and picking the lock.

"This is how we got around when Harry wasn't with us."Dean muttered, Gem raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I know, remember? We watched you guys for awhile."She said, Dean rolling his eyes lightly as he slowly pushed open the door.

They all slipped inside, closing the door behind them as Sam and Dean pulled out flashlights and turned them on. Gem frowned lightly as she looked at all the objects, shaking her head as Sam and Dean looked around for the painting. Gem frowned as she looked around, Sam and Dean hurrying as they tried to locate the painting. Dean looked up on the second floor landing and nodded his head.

"Found it."He muttered, Sam and Gem looking to where his flashlight was pointing.

Gem jumped into the air and glided over to the painting, while Sam and Dean hurried up the stairs. The brothers hurried over to the painting, looking at it before Dean flicked open a pocket knife. He crudely cut out the painting from its frame, Gem wrapping her arms around herself as a chill raced down her spine. She looked at them as Dean rolled up the painting, nodding her head.

They hurried through the building and outside, Gem grabbing the backs of their jackets and helping them over the fence once more. They hurried to the Impala, Gem sliding into the driver's seat as Dean climbed into the back and Sam into the passenger's side.

"Hurry."Sam muttered, Gem already starting up the car and driving away.

Gem drove for what seemed like forever, trying to find a proper place where they could burn the painting without drawing attention. Dean frowned and looked at the painting in his hands, wondering why he was getting such a chill from it. Sam soon directed Gem onto a dirt road and then made her pull to the side. They climbed out of the car and walked away from the road.

They found a clearing in which the grass had been covered with dirt. Dean spread the painting out onto the ground, Gem and Sam looking at it as Dean pulled out a box of matches.

"Ugly-ass thing. You ask me, we're doin' the art world a favor."Dean said, striking a match and throwing it onto the painting.

Gem sighed as she watched the painting burn, tilting her head to the side as Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. Soon the painting was nothing but ashes and they turned around to head back to the Impala. Gem blinked as Dean held out his hand, rolling her eyes and handing him the keys.

"At least I got to drive this time."She muttered, climbing into the backseat as soon as they got to the car.

-xxxxxxxx-

The next morning, Sam and Gem were sitting down at the couch in their room, both of them quiet as they drank their beers. Gem had checked up on Harry already and was glad to see that her brother was already awake and talking. However, she wasn't so happy with the fact that the Healers wanted to keep him for longer than they had first told her. She blinked and looked up as the door opened, a panicked Dean made her and Sam stand up.

"We've got a problem. I can't find my wallet."Dean said, looking around the room as Sam and Gem frowned.

"How is that our problem?"Gem asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean started shifting through their things.

"Because I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night."Dean said shaking his head as Gem and Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right?"Sam asked, watching as Dean shook his head and walked over to the door.

"No. I mean it's got my prints, my ID…well, my fake ID, anyway. We gotta get it before anyone else finds it. Come on."Dean said, walking out the door as Sam and Gem sighed and grabbed their coats.

They hurried to the car and climbed in, Dean taking off before they even really buckled themselves up. Gem bit her lip as Dean sped towards the auction house, taking as many shortcuts as he could and driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over. Soon they pulled into the parking lot and jumped out, rushing into the building and instantly looking around.

Gem frowned as she peered into vases and looking behind many statues, unable to find Dean's wallet. She looked up as she heard Sam scolding Dean, raising an eyebrow as the two bickered quietly. However, her eyes narrowed as a pretty black haired woman saw Sam and Dean and called out to them as she walked over.

"Sarah, hey."Sam said, setting down the statue piece he had been holding as Dean turned to look at the woman.

"What are you doing here?"Sarah asked, watching as Gem walked over to Sam and stood close to him as Sam looked to Dean for an explanation.

"Oh. We-We're leaving town and you know we came to say goodbye."Sam said, faulting as he looked at Sarah as her face dropped.

"What are you talkin' about Sam? We're sticking around for at least another day or two."Dean said smiling as he walked over to his brother, having found his wallet.

"Oh, Sam, by the way. I'll give you that 20 bucks I owe ya. I always forget, you know?"Dean said, chuckling as he pulled out his wallet as Gem sighed and Sam visibly relaxed and took the money.

"Well, I'll leave you two crazy kids alone. I gotta go somethin', somewhere…with Gem."Dean said, smiling as Sarah chuckled and smiled at him.

Dean walked away, grabbing Gem's hand and pulling her with him even though she tried to dig her heels into the floor to slow him down. Sam sighed as he watched the two before turning to face Sarah, smiling faintly and sighing.

"So…"He muttered, Sarah lightly nodding her head as she smiled.

"I had a good time last night."She said, Sam smiling and nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah I did too."He said, looking at the floor before he looked back at her.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime."Sarah offered, hope in her voice as Sam shifted lightly, knowing that he couldn't.

"You know, I'd love to. I really would. But Dean, he was just screwin' around. We really are taking off today."Sam said, Sarah's smile falling as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh. Oh. Now, that's too bad."She said, Sam looking behind her as two moves walked by carrying a painting, his eyes widening as shock ran through him at seeing the painting they had burned the night before.

"Oh my God!"He said, his voice loud as he turned to watch the painting being carried off.

"What? What?"Sarah asked, her voice worried as Sam looked at the painting with disbelief.

"Tha—That painting…looks so good."Sam said, trying to cover his shock and horror of seeing the painting as Sarah looked at it and frowned.

"If you can call that monstrosity good, then yes I guess."She said, shaking her head as the movers carried it off once more.

"What do you know about that painting?"Sam asked, wanting to know why it was back and hoped that Sarah knew something more about it then he did.

"Not much. Just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telescas the night they were murdered."Sarah asked, backing off slightly as she started to become more and more worried about Sam.

"Yeah. And you're just gonna sell it again?"Sam asked, wanting to know where the painting was going to before he went and found Dean and Gem.

"As much as my dad wants to, no, I won't let him. I…think it'd be in bad taste."Sarah said, nodding her head as Sam agreed with her.

"Good. Yeah. You know what? Don't. Don't. Make sure you don't okay?"Sam asked, looking between Sarah and the painting.

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that?"She asked, a nervous edge to her voice as Sam shook his head and continued to stare at the painting.

"No. No. God, no. Not in buying it, no. Ya know what? I gotta go…I gotta take care of something. But, um, I will call you back, I will call you later, I will see you later!"Sam said, slowly backing away so he could run and find Gem and Dean.

"Wait, so you're not leaving tonight?"Sarah asked, a hopeful smile on her face as she stepped towards Sam.

"No I guess not. I'll see ya."Sam said, smiling though he quickly turned around and hurried through the warehouse, trying to find Gem and Dean.

-xxxxxxxx-

Once Sam found Dean and Gem, he quickly told them both what happened, in which Dean pulled them both out of the building and over to the car. Gem was confused, first of all, that the painting was still there as if they had never burned the thing. She knew that Dean and Sam were confused and worried as well.

"I don't understand, Dean. We burned the damn thing."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean looked back at Gem who shrugged.

"Yeah. Thank you Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Gem frowned and closed her eyes.

"Okay. All right. Um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the painting's subject that haunts them."Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded lightly.

"Yeah. All right. So we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?"Dean asked, Gem raising an eyebrow at him.

"The Isaiah Merchant family, Dean. Now we need to get to the library."She said, Sam and Dean looking back at her before nodding.

Gem shook her head as Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking space, closing her eyes. She smiled as she felt Harry's presence in her mind, and took the time to update him on the hunt. She lightly raised an eyebrow when he told her that he was going to be back soon, in which meant that he'd most likely be back at the motel by sundown. Gem smiled happily as she opened her eyes, noticing that Dean was looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Harry's going to be back tonight. The Healers once again, underestimated his healing factor."She said, watching as Dean's eyes lit up.

"I'm glad he's alright."Sam said, smiling lightly as he noticed that all of Dean's weariness over the hunt disappeared off of his older brother's face.

Gem noticed it as well, and it made her wonder just what Dean would do to keep Harry by his side. She sighed and frowned lightly knowing that the hunter had a huge decision coming up sometime soon.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Gem and Sam walked into the library, Dean having decided to go back to the motel room to wait for Harry incase the Death Angel came back early. Sam asked the head librarian about the Isaiah Merchant family, in which he looked very eager and quickly disappeared among the large shelves of books. About ten minutes later, the librarian walked back with two very large, very dusty books.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family, correct?"He asked, looking from Sam to Gem.

"Yeah, that's right."Sam asked, watching as the older man flipped open one of the books.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you two crime buffs?"He asked, flipping through one of the books as he looked between the two.

"Yeah we are. Why?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as the man pulling out a local newspaper and pointed to a side article.

"Well…"He said, looking between the two as Sam and Gem looked at each other.

"Yeah, that looks about right."Gem said, nodding her head as Sam frowned.

"The whole family was killed?"He asked, looking from Gem to the librarian.

"Uh, it seems this Isaiah; he slits his kinds' throats, then his wife's, then his own. Now, he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor."The librarian said, Gem wincing as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he do it?"Sam asked, watching as the man smiled faintly and looked at the newspaper.

"Well, let's see. Uh, "People who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Ruled his family with an iron fist." Uh, wife, two sons, adopted daughter. Uh, yeah, yeah-yeah. Uh, uh—"There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave." Uh, which—Of course, you know, in that day and age. Um. So instead, old man Isaiah, well, he gave them all a shave."The librarian said, chuckling faintly as he pretended to slit his throat as Sam and Gem looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?"Gem asked, tilting her head to the side as the librarian looked at her.

"Just that they were all cremated."He said, Sam and Gem glancing at each other and sighing before Sam looked at him again.

"Anything else?"He asked, wanting to know if there was anything that they could do.

"Yeah. Actually, I found a—A picture of the family. It's right here. Somewhere. Right, here it is."The librarian said digging through the other book and finding a picture of the family.

Sam and Gem looked at the picture, already able to spot out the differences between the one for sale and the one in the book. Sam looked at Gem, nodding his head lightly before he looked at the librarian.

"Hey, can we get a copy of this please?"He asked, the librarian nodding his head and walking off to go copy the photo.

-xxxxxxxx-

(Meanwhile, with Dean)

Dean sighed as he lounged on his and Harry's bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. He was on edge and had already spent a good ten minutes pacing the motel room. He had already asked Lucian if he could visit Harry, to which the man said no since Dean needed to be a Death Angel or a Reaper in order to visit that realm. Dean groaned lightly and closed his eyes, letting his head drop down onto the pillow.

"Long time no see, Dean."A voice said, making Dean jerk into a sitting position and look at Harry who was smiling as he stood near the doorway.

"Harry!"He cried, jumping off of the bed and sweeping Harry into his arms.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, burying his face against the hunter's neck and breathing in Dean's scent. He had missed being around Dean, and had been hard pressed not to simply teleport to the motel room while he was healing. Dean gently set Harry down, turning the smaller man around and pulling up Harry's shirt. Harry blinked and looked over his shoulder as Dean's eyes scanned his back, looking for any evidence of the wounds he had gotten from attacking Danielle.

"I'm completely healed, Dean. Just a little sore."Harry said, smiling as Dean looked at him and let his shirt fall back down.

"You sure you're alright? You want me to get you anything?"Dean asked, worry in his eyes and voice as Harry chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Trust me Dean. The Healer's wouldn't have let me out of their care if I wasn't fine. I'm able to fly again although not for long periods of time."Harry said, smiling as Dean took his hand and led him over to the bed.

Dean sat Harry down before climbing in behind the Death Angel, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him against his chest. Harry sighed softly and relaxed against Dean, glad that he was back in the hunter's arms. Dean slowly told Harry more about the hunt, telling the other man what they were up against in which Harry started to tell Dean all that he knew about haunted paintings and the history behind them.

About half an hour later, Sam and Gem walked into the motel room, planning on telling Dean what they found out. However, they both paused when they saw Harry and Dean watching TV. Harry turned his head and smiled at Sam and his sister, waving his hand slightly as Dean grinned. Harry yelped as Sam suddenly bolted over and picked him up, off of the bed, hugging him tight.

"Man Sam! I didn't know you'd miss me that much!"Harry laughed, hugging the much taller man back before Sam set him down and he was hugged by Gem.

"Of course I missed you Harry, you're my friend."Sam said, smiling as Harry beamed up at him.

"So what did you two find out at the library?"Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as Sam walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple of beers.

"Well, Isaiah was a barber and killed his entire family because his wife was planning on leaving with the kids."Gem said, pulling a picture out of her pocket and handing it to Dean.

"It's completely different than the one at the auction house. In this one, he's looking forward like the rest of his family, but in the one at the auction house, he's looking down at the little girl. The painting has changed."Sam said, Dean frowning as Harry looked over his shoulder.

"All right, so you think that Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting and he's handing out Colombian neckties like he did with his family?"Dean asked, taking the beer Sam offered him and taking a drink.

"Seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"Sam asked, hating it when he didn't know how they were going to take care of a spirit.

"Alright, well if Isaiah's position changed, then maybe some other things changed. It could give us some clues."Dean asked, looking over the picture in his hands.

"What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean glanced up at him before looking back down at the picture.

"I, uh, I wouldn't know. I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting. Which is good, because you can get more time to crush on your girlfriend."Dean said, laying down on his bed as Gem frowned and Harry looked confused.

"Dude, enough already."Sam said, shaking his head as Dean looked at him.

"What?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at the TV.

"What? Ever since we got here, you've being trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off already."Sam said annoyance in his voice as Dean looked at him.

"Well, you like her, don't you?"Dean asked, Harry sighing and lying down next to him as Gem walked through the wall in annoyance.

"All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults."Dean said, wincing as Harry smacked his arm.

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave, we always do."Sam said, shaking his head as Harry hid his head under the pillow.

"I'm not talking about marriage Sam."Dean said, chuckling faintly as Sam shook his head.

"You know, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?"Sam asked, wanting to know why Dean was obsessed with getting him with someone.

"Just so you wouldn't be so cranky all the time."Dean said, crying out as Harry jabbed him in the side with his finger.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, Dean frowning at Harry before he looked at his brother. Harry sighed and resurfaced from underneath the pillow, looking between the two as he talked to Gem through his mind.

"You know, seriously, Sam, this isn't just about hooking up okay? I mean, I-I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you."Dean said, sitting up and looking at his brother as Sam sighed and scratched his head.

"And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm—I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right?"Dean asked, leaning forward as Sam looked at him with shock.

"Now, I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but…I would think that she would want you to be happy."Dean continued, Sam looking away with tears in his eyes as Harry stood up and walked over so he was standing near Sam.

"God forbid, have fun once in awhile. Wouldn't she?"Dean asked, watching as Harry rested a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know she would."Sam said, smiling faintly before sighing and shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah, you're right. A part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part."Sam said, looking over at Dean as Harry sat down beside him.

"The what's this about?"Dean asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry looked between the two.

"Yeah, alright."Dean sad, shaking his head and leaning back against the bed after Sam didn't answer.

Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Dean as Sam frowned lightly. Harry smiled as Dean pulled him down against his chest, blinking slowly as Sam looked at them with something akin to jealousy.

"We still need to see that painting, Sam. Do you think you can call Sarah and ask her if we can see it?"Harry asked, Sam nodding his head and picking up his cell phone.

Harry blinked as Dean turned his head, blushing faintly as the hunter kissed him. Dean hummed into the kiss, pulling Harry closer as Sam talked to Sarah. Harry saw Gem walk into the room out of the corner of his eye, pulling back from the kiss which made Dean growl faintly. Gem raised an eyebrow at the two, taking a drink of the Super Big Gulp she had gotten from Seven Eleven.

"So—uh—So listen, me and my brother were, uh, thinking that maybe we'd like to come back and look at the painting again. I—I think maybe we are interested in buying it."Sam said, Gem sitting on at the small couch and ignoring Sam for the time being.

"What?"Sam asked, standing up as Harry and Dean looked at him with worry.

"Who's you sell it to? Sarah, I need an address right now."Sam said, Dean and Harry standing up as Gem blinked and looked at them.

Sam bent over the small table, writing down the address and thanking Sarah. He reassured her that everything was alright as Harry and Dean scrambled to get their jackets and shoes on. Gem walked over to the fridge and calmly put her drink away, slipping on her shoes and coat as Sam and Dean bolted out of the room.

Harry looked at his sister, stopping her from going out of the room. He had already told Dean to go ahead of them and that they would catch up. He needed to get to the bottom of things with Gem and now.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"What the hell is your problem, Gem? Ever since you saw and heard of Sarah, Dean's told me that you've been acting like an ass."Harry said, frowning as Gem looked to the side.

Harry sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes as Gem sat down again and buried her head in her hands. He knew that she liked Sam and that it did hurt her to see him liking another woman, but even he wasn't that bad…he hoped.

"I can't help it Harry. I mean, I look at you and Dean and I wish that Sam was that way with me. I don't want to push him, but when I see him with another woman I get so angry!"Gem said, looking up at her brother as Harry nodded his head.

"I know, Gem. It wasn't easy for me when Dean and I weren't together. But you can't let that get in the way of helping them. It's up to us to keep them safe and to keep them from dying."Harry said, Gem nodding her head as she stood up.

"I know…alright I promise I won't act like a major bitch anymore."She said, Harry smiling lightly as he nodded his head.

They hurried out of the motel room, Harry locking the door behind them before they took off out of the parking lot. Their wings released and they both jumped into the air at the same time. Harry followed his senses, flying to where he could feel Sam and Dean. Soon, he flew lower, Gem following him until they both spotted the Impala and landed.

Harry frowned when he saw another car, his eyes widening when he saw a woman with brown hair with Sam and Dean as the brothers tried to get inside. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Harry and Gem, racing over to the two and telling them what was going on. Harry ran over to Dean and Sarah, smiling faintly at her before turning his attention to Dean.

"Sarah, Harry and Gem, Harry, Gem, this is Sarah."Sam said, his voice rushed as Dean picked the lock on the door.

"What's going on here? Are you guys burglars?"Sarah asked, looking at Dean.

"I wish it was that simple."Sam said, trying to open the window as Sarah walked over to him.

"Look, you should really wait in the car. It's for your own good."Sam said, hurrying over to Dean with Sarah on his heels.

"Like hell I will. Evelyn's a friend."Sarah said, her and the others following Dean inside as the hunter finally unlocked the door.

"Evelyn?"Sarah called, Harry looking around the house with dread filling him.

"Evelyn?"Sam asked, blinking as Sarah stood near the doorway, looking at the old woman sitting in a chair with her back to them.

"Evelyn?"Sarah asked, walking closer to the old woman as Dean and Sam spotted the picture and Harry shivered at the sight.

"Evelyn?"Sarah continued, wondering why the woman wasn't responding to her.

"Evelyn, its Sarah Blake. Are you alright?"Sarah asked, reaching out to touch the woman's shoulder.

"Sarah, don't! Sarah!"Sam said, reaching out to pull Sarah back.

Sarah screamed as Evelyn's head rolled back, revealing a deep cut running along her neck. Sarah looked up at the picture, another scream tearing from her throat as Isaiah looked at them. Dean closed his eyes as Harry and Gem quickly moved, pulling Sarah out of Sam's arms and out of the house. Sam looked at Dean, pulling out his cell phone.

Harry walked back inside, nodding to Sam and Dean before he walked over to Evelyn. He frowned and looked around the house, sighing when he saw the woman's spirit in a corner. Harry walked over, extending his hand towards her with a soft smile.

"Come on, you're family is waiting to see you."He said, Evelyn looking at him before taking his hand.

Dean watched as silver mist surrounded Harry's wrist before the Death Angel looked at him and nodded once more. All of them hurried out of the house, Dean watching as Harry breathed onto the mist and it disappeared into the night sky. Gem climbed into Sarah's car, the other woman curled into a ball in the backseat. Sam looked at his brother before he climbed into Sarah's car, moving to the backseat and holding her close.

"Meet us at the motel."Dean said, Gem nodding her head as she started the car.

Harry and Dean hurried and got into the Impala, knowing that the police would want to question them. Harry sighed as he leaned his head against Dean's arm, closing his eyes as Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence the entire way back to the motel, both knowing that Sarah would want to know about them and would want the truth.

"She deserves to know what's going on, Dean."Harry muttered, looking up at his boyfriend as Dean sighed.

"I know, but we won't tell her who and what you and Gem are. You two are hunters and that's all."Dean said, Harry nodding his head in understanding.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry sighed as he took a deep drink from his beer, wondering when Sarah was going to arrive. They had taken her back to the motel and made her promise them that she wouldn't tell the police that they were at the crime scene. She was still shaken, but had agreed before she left the motel room to go back to her place to calm down. That was nearly six hours ago. They had all tried to get sleep, but it had been restless at most.

Sam was pacing the room, waiting for Sarah to arrive as Dean looked on Sam's laptop for more information. Gem had left to report what was going on to Lucian and to look and see how Gabrielle's trail was going and what was going to happen to the Death Angel. All three of them looked up as someone knocked on the door, Sam hurrying over and letting Sarah inside.

"Hey. You alright?"Sam asked, Sarah storming in past him and spinning to look at him.

"No, actually. I just liked to the cops and told 'em I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that."Sarah said, Harry sighing as Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

"Thank you."Sam said, his voice soft as he looked at the woman.

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?"Sarah asked, her voice firm even though all three men could tell she was scared.

"What."Sam said, having looked to Dean and Harry before looking at Sarah.

"What?"Sarah asked, confusion in her voice as she looked at Sam.

"It's not "who." It's "what" is killing these people."Sam said, Sarah frowning and shaking her head as Harry sighed.

"Sarah, you saw that painting move."Sam said, wanting her to understand where he was coming from.

"No. No. I was—I was seeing things. It's impossible."Sarah said, a small hysterical smile on her face as she paced around the room.

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world."Dean said, pulling Harry against his side as the Death Angel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted."Sam said, watching as Sarah looked at him before looking away, tears in her eyes as a smile appeared on her face.

"You're joking?"She asked, looking close at Sam, Dean and Harry as they simply looked back at her.

"You're not joking…God the guys I go out with."She muttered, shaking her head lightly as Sam took a step forward.

"Sarah, think about it: Evelyn, the Telescas, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Where ever this thing goes, people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth."Sam said, Sarah sighing as she looked down before looking back up at Sam.

"Well then, I guess you'd better show me. I'm coming with you."Sarah said, walking past Sam and towards the door.

"What? No. Sarah, no. You should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and…And I don't want you to get hurt."Sam said, turning to look at the woman as Harry and Dean watched them with interest and shock.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this. Well, me and my Dad sold that painting. We might have gotten these people killed. Look, I'm not saying I'm not scared, 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide either."Sarah said, walking over to the door and opening it before she turned to look at them.

"So, are we going or what?"She asked, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her as Dean and Sam looked after her with shock.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, smiling as he opened the link he shared with Gem. He told her what happened and raised an eyebrow when Gem said that she had to stay with Lucian for the rest of Gabrielle's trail. Dean looked at Sam with shock in his eyes, his younger brother meeting his gaze.

"Sam, marry that girl."Dean said, pointing a finger after Sarah as Harry laughed.

Dean smiled as Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, though a light smile graced his lips. Dean picked up his jacket as Harry downed the last of his beer before pulling on his boots. Sam shook his head and looked around; making sure that he had everything before they all headed outside after Sarah.

"Gem has to stay with our Dad for the rest of Gabrielle's trail. She'll meet up with us later before we leave."Harry said, getting into the Impala's backseat.

"She alright?"Sam asked, looking behind his shoulder as he got into the passenger's side.

"Yeah, she's fine."Harry said, proud of Gem since she was now calming down and claimed she could be happy for Sam no matter who he found and dated.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

They soon pulled up to Evelyn's house, Harry walked around the perimeter of house, making sure no one was around as Sam, Dean and Sarah walk up the porch and worked on unlocking the door. Sam hunched down and started to work on picking the lock as Dean watched him. Sarah looked around nervously and watched as Harry hurried up beside them and shook his head.

"Um…isn't this a crime scene?"Sarah asked, biting her lip lightly as Dean glanced back at her.

"Well, you already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?"Dean asked, grinning at her before looking back at Sam and pulling out his pocket knife.

Harry watched as Dean cut the tape sealing the door after Sam unlocked the door. They walked inside, Harry closing the door behind them before following Sarah, Sam and Dean into the living room. Sam walked over to the fireplace and carefully removed the picture, noticing that Isaiah was already looking down at his daughter.

Dean and Sarah walked over; watching as Sam carefully set the painting down on the couch so they could see it better. Harry frowned as he walked over, crouching down in front of it and peering close. Sam frowned as he looked from where he was crouched beside Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"Aren't you worried that it's going to, you know, kill us?"Sarah asked, Sam and Dean looking at her as Harry continued to look the painting over.

"No, it seems to do it's killing at night. I think we're all right in the daylight."Sam said, standing up as Dean frowned and looked at the copy of the original painting in his hands.

"Hey, Dean, hand that to me."Harry said, looking at Dean and taking the copy.

Harry looked from the painting to the copy, noticing that the straight razor was open in the painting while in the copy it was closed. He reached up and pulled Dean and Sam close, pointing out the difference.

"The razor's closed in the copy but here it's opened."Dean said, frowning as Sarah looked at them.

"What are you guys looking for?"Sarah asked, feeling very confused as Dean looked back at her.

"If the spirit's changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason."Dean said, Harry blinking when he noticed something.

"Hey, guys, look at this. The painting in the painting has changed. In the original, it shows a mountain view."Harry said, handing the copy to Sam and Dean.

"It looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something."Dean said, Sam nodding his head as he saw that it was different as well.

Dean looked around, a light frown on his face as Harry backed off and stood by Sarah. She glanced at the young man, blinking when he looked at her and smiled softly. She offered a shaky smile, wondering why he was so friendly when he only knew her name. Dean picked up a glass ashtray and held it up to the painting so it would act like a magnifying glass. He frowned as he peered at the crypt, able to read the name.

"Merchant."He said, standing upright and looking at the others.

"Looks like we have to go to the cemetery."Harry said, Sarah shuddering lightly as Dean and Sam sighed.

They quickly replaced the painting and hurried out of the house, Harry waiting until the others were in the car before he locked and repaired the tape on the door incase the police stopped by. They were going to follow Sarah to her house so she could drop off her car and simply ride with them so she could direct Dean to the cemetery.

Minutes passed and soon Sarah was riding in the back of the Impala with Harry. She looked over Dean's shoulder as she gave them directions while Sam mentally checked that they had everything they would need.

"Turn here. This is one of the cemetery's."Sarah said, Harry blinking as he felt lost souls as they pulled into the cemetery.

-This is gonna be fun.-He thought, sighing as Dean parked and they climbed out of the car.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry looked up as a flock of crows took to the air, wrapping his arms around himself as he followed the other three. Dean sighed, shaking his head as they looked around for the Merchant crypt. He blinked when he saw Harry, reaching over and pulling him against his side as Harry smiled at him.

"This is the third bone yard we've checked. I think this ghost is just jerking us around."Dean said, Sarah shaking her head lightly as Sam sighed.

"So this is what you guys do for a living?"Sarah asked, looking around as she walked beside Sam.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid."Sam said, grinning lightly as Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…mazel tov."Sarah said, walking slightly faster as Sam shook his head.

Dean and Harry paused, both of them looking down a small dirt lane and at a large crypt. Harry blinked and smirked lightly, looking up at Dean as Dean called Sarah and Sam over. They walked down the dirt path towards the crypt, Harry looking up at the name that was carved above the door. Dean nodded his head and pulled out bolt cutters, glad that they had only passed a hearse that had already left.

Harry and Sam coughed as Dean broke the chain on the door and opened the heavy door. Dean used his hands to clear away the cobwebs, coughing lightly himself as he ducked lightly so he could get inside. Harry stepped in after him, looking around the crowded area with slightly interest as he stuck close to Dean as Sarah and Sam followed him inside.

Harry looked at the plaques on the walls as Sarah walked over to the small shelf which had three holes in the wall which was covered by glass and held toys and other items. Urns were placed in front of the glass and Sarah bent close to the one which held a doll.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I have ever seen."Sarah asked, Dean, Sam and Harry turning to look at what she was talking about.

"It was, uh, sort of a tradition at the time. Whenever a child died, sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case. Put it next to the headstone or crypt."Sam said, Dean and Harry looking around and at the names on the opposite wall.

"You notice anything strange here?"Dean asked, frowning as Harry looked at him.

"Uh…where do I start?"Sarah asked, Sam grinning at her while Dean shook his head and Harry's eyes widened.

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns."Dean said, Harry darting out of the crypt as Sam frowned and looked at the urns.

"Yeah there are four."Sam said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Yeah, Mom and three kids. Daddy Dearest isn't here."Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Sam looked at him.

"So where is he?"Sam asked, Dean and Sarah shrugging lightly.

They walked out of the crypt, Dean closing the doors behind him before they hurried through the cemetery. Dean blinked when he found Harry already in the Impala, looking at Sam and meeting the others worried eyes. Dean tossed Sam the keys and climbed into the back with Harry, Sarah pausing before she got into the passenger's side.

"What's wrong Harry?"Dean asked, his voice low as he pulled Harry against his side.

"There were so many lost souls speaking to me. Inside the crypt I could hear the mother and two of the children. I just couldn't take it anymore."Harry said, burying his head against Dean's chest.

Dean sighed and gently rubbed Harry's back, looking at Sarah who was looking at them with interest. He raised an eyebrow at her, making her blush and look ahead. Sam pulled out of the cemetery, already knowing where they would be able to get information on where Isaiah was buried.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"So, what exactly are your brother and Harry doing in there?"Sarah asked, her and Sam sitting outside of a large building.

"Searching county death certificates. Trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body."Sam said, looking at Sarah with a raised eyebrow.

"How did they even get through the door?"She asked, watching as Sam chuckled.

"Lying and subterfuge, mostly."Sam answered, Sarah nodding her head as he chuckled softly and looked at her.

"Um, you have an eyelash on your…Your right. No Uh, you know what?"Sam said, Sarah raising her hand as she tried to get it off, but couldn't, making them both laugh.

"Do you mind if I-?"Sam asked, smiling as he lifted his hand.

"No."Sarah said, smiling as Sam laughed and reached over.

"Okay."He said, Sarah holding still as he gently pulled off the loose eyelash from the corner of her right eye.

"Okay, I got it…Make a wish."Sam said, laughing as he held up his finger and Sarah looked at him as she gently blew the eyelash off of his finger.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"Sarah asked, looking down before looking back up at Sam as he blinked.

"Yeah, sure."He said, smiling as she beamed.

"I don't mean to be forward…but a girl could wait here forever."She said, laughing as Sam chuckled.

"Is there something going on here? Between us, or am I just delusional?"Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side as Sam sighed and looked down before looking at her.

"You're not delusional."He started, Sarah sighing and nodding her head.

"But, there's a "but" coming."Sarah said, Sam smiling lightly as he shook his head.

"But…I wouldn't think this would be a good idea."Sam said, looking towards the doors of the building as Sarah shook her head lightly as she looked at him.

"Can I ask why?"She asked, wanting to know more about his reasons why he didn't want to get involved with her.

"Because I like you."Sam said, looking at Sarah as surprise and confusion filled her eyes.

"Wait. Y-you lost me."She said, both of them laughing as Sam looked at his lap.

"Look, it's hard to explain. It—It's just that when people are around me…I dunno, they get hurt."He said, sighing lightly as Sarah watched him.

"What do you mean?"She asked, her voice soft as Sam looked at her.

"I-I mean, like physically hurt. With what my brother, Harry, Gem and I do, it's—"Sam started, looking at Sarah before looking down and sighing, Sarah waiting for him to finish.

"Sarah…I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my mom died too. I dunno it's like—It's like I'm cursed or something. Like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody—"Sam started, Sarah interrupting him.

"You're scared they'll get hurt. That's very sweet. And very archaic."Sarah said, Sam looking at her with shock and some anger.

"Sorry?"He asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"Look, I'm a big girl, Sam. And it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt-"Sarah said, wanting to make Sam understand.

"I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs. I'm talking about life and death."Sam interrupted, needing to get his point across to Sarah.

"And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love, it's terrible. You shut yourself off. Believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else too."Sarah said, her voice soft as Sam shook his head.

"Sarah, you don't understand. The pain I went through…I can't go through it again. I can't."Sam said, his eyes wide as he looked at Sarah, almost pleading with her to understand what he was saying.

"Am I interrupting something?"Dean asked, startling Sarah and Sam as Harry wacked his boyfriend over the head.

"No."Sam said, shaking his head as Sarah agreed with him and Dean and Harry looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Huh. Apparently."Dean said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"So, what did you find?"Sam asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Pay dirt. Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So they handed him over to the county. The county have him a pauper's funeral. Economy-style."Dean said, looking from Sam to Sarah with a smirk.

"He wasn't cremated, instead he was buried in a pine box."Harry said, Sam smiling faintly at the news.

"So there are bones to burn."Sam said, sighing lightly.

"There are bones to burn."Dean said, grinning and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me you know where."Sam said, he and Sarah looking at Harry and Dean as both men grinned and nodded.

-xxxxxxxx-

Sam and Dean quickly set to work in digging up Isaiah's body, Harry and Sarah holding flashlights so the brothers could see where they were digging. They had already made sure that no one was around, having found the night-watchmen in a small building watching a TV show on a small television. It was the dead of night, and they were rested and fed.

Harry had made them all agree to get dinner and some rest, Sarah and Harry shared Sam and Gem's room while Dean and Sam shared Harry and Dean's room. After that they had waited for an hour before Dean drove them all to the cemetery where Isaiah's body was buried and were quickly able to locate the grave.

Sam threw his shovel onto the ground above, grunting as he pulled himself out of the grave while Dean watched him. Sam panted as he walked over to Sarah and Harry, watching as Dean worked on getting the last few inches off of the coffin.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this."Sarah said, shaking slightly as she watched Dean.

"Well, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug. Still think I'm a catch?"Sam asked, Harry shaking his head as he jumped down after handing his flashlight to Sam.

Sarah looked at him and let out a weak chuckle, looking back down as Harry reached up and grabbed Sam's shovel. Together, he and Dean managed to clear away the rest of the dirt, Dean bending close and banging the shovel head against the ground, listening as he heard a slightly solid response.

"We found something."Harry called, Sam and Sarah holding their flashlights higher so all of them could see.

Harry and Dean managed to cram together at the head of the grave, using their shovels to break away at the ground. Wood splintered under the onslaught, Harry and Dean continued hacking away until they were able to pull away wood and reveal a skeleton. Dean smirked at Harry before they both tossed the shovels up. Sam reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, helping him out of the grave as Dean managed to pull himself up.

"What now?"Sarah asked, folding her arms across her chest as the night chill struck her.

"Salt and burn the bones."Harry said, Dean crouching down next to his duffle bag and going through it.

Harry sighed and blinked when Sarah wrapped an arm around him, smiling and leaning against the woman as he rested. Dean handed Sam a small container of gasoline before pulling out a large thing of salt. Dean walked around the grave, tossing ropes of salt onto the skeleton as Sam started pouring the gasoline onto the bones.

Soon, they all stood together at the foot of the grave, looking down at the skeleton. Harry handed Dean a box of matches, the hunter smiling as he took them before pulling out a match and looking down at the grave.

"You've been a real pain in the ass Isaiah. Good riddance."He said, striking a match and tossing it into the grave.

They all watched as the bones went up in flames, Sarah sighing and blinking as she tried to take everything in. Harry smiled and gently took her hand, pulling her away from the burning grave and towards the Impala. She blinked and looked back at the brothers, but followed Harry willingly, walking in silence until they got to the car.

"Sorry about all of this Sarah. Sam, Dean and I wish that you never got sucked into all of this."Harry said, sliding into the back seat as Sarah followed him.

"I'll be alright…I think."She muttered, Harry smiling softly as he looked at the woman.

"So…how did you and Gem meet them?"Sarah asked, looking out the window and watching as smoke curled towards the night sky.

"Gem and I are hunters ourselves, though different than Sam and Dean. We decided to team up together with them. Gem is away helping our father for the time being, which is why she's not here."Harry said, not wanting to give away too much, and yet not wanting to fully lie to the woman.

"Oh…so it's a family thing…I see."Sarah said, shaking her head lightly.

Harry smiled faintly, looking out the window to watch for Sam and Dean. Almost half an hour later, the brothers returned, having had to wait for the body to completely burn before they could burying it again. He smiled faintly as the two put their things away in the trunk before they climbed back in.

"Alright, now we go check the painting."Sam said, sliding into the passenger's seat as Dean got in the driver's seat.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dean pulled into Evelyn's driveway, parking the car and leaning back. Sam looked up at the house and opened the door, instructing Dean to keep the motor running so they could leave quickly.

"I thought the painting is harmless now."Sarah said, looking at Sam as he looked back at her.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna burn it inside."Sam said, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him as Sarah got out as well.

"I'll come with you."She said, Sam raising an eyebrow at her.

"You sure?"He asked, tilting his head to the side as she closed the door.

"Yeah."She said, walking up to the house as Sam shook his head before Dean grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey, hey. I'll stay here. You go make your move."Dean whispered, smirking but he yelped when Harry hit him over the head again.

Dean reached over and turned on the radio, Sam and Sarah looking back as a love song came on. Sam shook his head as Dean raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged as if it wasn't his fault. Harry groaned softly and flicked his wrist, the radio turning off which made Dean frown at him.

"Dean, cut it out. Let Sam do things on his own."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Sam and Sarah disappeared inside the house.

"If I do that, then he'll never make a move."Dean said, wincing as Harry hit him over the head again.

Harry and Dean waited in the car for the two to burn the painting and get out. Dean had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, but Harry was nervously watching the house, his senses telling him that something wasn't right. His eyes widened as a young girls laugh reached his ears, flinging the car door open which made Dean jerk and look at him. The front door slammed shut, making Dean jump out of the car and race up to the house alongside Harry.

Harry banged on the door, trying to force it open. He closed his eyes and focused his powers, shoving his hand through the door. Dean yelled as Harry screamed in pain, jerking his hand back and cradling it, his now burnt skin smoking.

"Dean! What's going on? Who screamed?"Sam shouted, his voice coming through the door at a low pitch as Dean slammed his shoulder against the heavy wood.

"Sammy, you alright?"Dean yelled, hoping that Sam could hear him.

He blinked as his cell phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket as he looked at Harry. Harry hissed as he watched his hand slowly mend, wincing as the skin re-grew as the old, dead skin slowly fell off.

"Dean!"

"Tell me you slammed the door."Dean said, his brother's frantic voice making him panic.

"No, it wasn't me. It was the little girl."Sam answered, Dean frowning and trying to think.

"Girl? What girl?"Dean asked, walking with Harry to the Impala.

"She's out of the painting. It might have been her all along."Sam explained, Dean frowning as he remembered the little girl in the painting.

"Wasn't the dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us."Dean said, making sure Harry was alright before he hurried over to the door and tried to pick the lock.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's worry about that later, just get us out of here!"Sam said, his voice filled with panic as Dean snarled at the lock.

"I'm trying to pick the lock but the door won't budge."Dean said, wincing as Sam yelled at him to break it down.

"Okay, genius. Let me grab my battering ram!"Dean yelled, getting pissed off as his panic grew.

"The damn thing is coming!"Sam shouted, making Dean wince at the shrill in his brothers voice.

"Well, you're going to have to hold it off until I figure something out. Get some salt or iron."Dean said, hurrying back to the car and getting inside.

Dean handed the phone to Harry before he raced off towards the house and tried to break through the barred windows, grunting with effort as Harry talked to Sam. He blinked, his eyes widening as he heard slamming coming from inside. He raced around the back, trying to find some way inside the house to help his brother and Sarah.

"Sam, you alright?"Harry asked, bitting his lip as his hand finished healing.

"Yeah, we are for now…where's Dean?"Sam asked, Harry sighing lightly.

"He's trying to break into the house. He's running around like a chicken with its head cut off."Harry said, smiling as he got a weak chuckle from the hunter.

"How are we going to get rid of her?"Sam asked, Harry sighing as he shook his head as Dean hurried over.

"I don't know Sam. She's cremated, so we don't have a body to burn. My question is how is she still around."Harry said, Dean sitting in the drivers seat.

"There must be something else."Sam said, Harry blinking as he heard Sarah in the back ground.

Harry and Dean looked at each other, panic and worry in their eyes as Harry waited for Sam to say something. Harry blinked as Sam came back on, his eyes widening as Sam told him that the doll's hair might be made from the girls hair.

"Alright, that's creepy and gross, but good. We can burn that. You need to hang on until we get to the crypt and get that doll out."Harry said, Dean putting the car in drive and tearing out of the driveway and down the street.

Harry hung up the phone, slipping it in his pocket. Dean drove as quickly as he could, taking the quickest route he knew to the cemetery. Harry winced as they finally made it, Dean running through the closed gate and driving down the dirt roads until they found the Merchant crypt. Dean slammed on the breaks, Harry already out the car and sprinting towards the crypt.

Dean hurried behind him, watching as Harry nearly blasted the door open with his magic before he made it into the crypt himself. Dean walked over to the glass case, frowning as he pounded on it with his fist. Harry pulled Dean away, placing his hand on the case and closing his eyes. Dean watched as the glass shattered, moving Harry aside and picking up the doll.

Harry snapped his fingers, a flame appear on his index finger. Dean held the doll above the flame, both he and Harry watching as the hair started to burn. Dean dropped the doll, stepping back as Harry muttered something under his breath and the doll burst into flames completely.

Soon the doll was nothing but ash, and Dean reached into his pocket and called Sam, needing to know that his brother and Sarah were alright. Harry sighed and looked at his hand, flexing his fingers and wincing as the skin was still sensitive.

"I need a break from this again."He muttered listening as Dean talked to Sam.

He smiled when Dean told him that they were alright, following the hunter outside to the car. Harry looked back and frowned, flicking his wrist(good hand, aka one that hadn't been burnt) and banishing the dolls ashes. He flicked his wrist again, conjuring another doll in the likeness of the other one using a leaf and putting it in the glass case. He repaired the case and followed Dean outside.

-xxxxxxxx-

Gem smiled as she leaned against Harry, having shown up when the group had gotten back to the motel after cleaning up Evelyn's house. She had been in near panic when they all told her what happened, and had grabbed Sam and clung to him like her life depending on it. She let go of him and hugged Sarah as well, telling the shocked woman that she was happy that she was alright and she thanked Sarah for helping Sam out.

Now, they were back in the auction house, watching as the painting was put into a crate and sealed up. Harry, Dean and Sam had wanted to burn the painting, but Sarah and Gem opposed, knowing that Sarah's father would ask where it went since everyone knew of Evelyn's murder.

"This was archived in the county records."Dean said, pulling out a paper he had found after they had all gotten some much needed sleep.

"The Merchant's adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."Harry read, having pulled the paper from Dean's hands.

"She killed them?"Sarah asked, surprise in her voice as they looked to the painted.

"Yeah, who would ever suspect her, a sweet little girl?"Gem answered, shaking her head slightly and sighing.

"So then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since."Dean finished, all of them watching as the crate was sealed.

"Where's this one go?"One of the packers asked, looking at Sarah as she looked at him.

"Take it out back and burn it."Sarah asked, having changed her mind which made the others look at her with surprise.

"I'm serious, guys. Thanks."She said, smiling as the movers shrugged and picked up the crate.

"So, why did the girl do it?"Sarah asked, looking at Sam and Dean as the two moved to stand in front of her.

"Killing others? Killing herself? Some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark."Sam said, Harry and Gem nodding their heads.

"Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on."Dean said, looking to Sam as Sarah looked at him and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something before she looked at Sam and let out a shaky chuckle.

"So, I guess this means you're leaving."Sarah asked, looking at Sam who sighed and nodded.

Harry and Gem looked at Sam and Dean as they stood there, no one saying anything. Harry shook his head and walked over to Sarah, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close.

"Take care of yourself, alright? Call any of us if you need help…or if you want to talk."Harry said, smiling as Sarah hugged him back before she let go and was hugged by Gem.

"Come on, let's go wait in the car."She said, smiling softly at Sarah and Sam before leading Harry and Dean out of the auction house as Dean shook Sarah's hand.

Harry glanced back and smiled as Sarah stepped closer to Sam, but he looked over at Gem who had a saddened look in her eyes. Harry reached out and lightly touched his sister's arm, Gem looking at him and giving him a light smile. They soon walked out of the building, leaving Sarah and Sam alone.

"There are a million things that I wanna say to you, but for the life of me...I can't think of one."Sarah said, smiling as Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."Sam said, sad that he had to leave, but he knew that he couldn't stay either.

"You know, there's a lesson in all of this."Sarah said, Sam blinking in surprise.

"What's that?"He asked, Sarah tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"We all got through this in one piece. I didn't get hurt."Sarah said, Sam laughing softly and nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm glad for that."He said, nodding his head as Sarah laughed softly and smiled.

"So maybe you're not cursed. Maybe…Maybe you'll come back and see me."She said, having started off smiling but now she knew that Sam really did have to leave.

"I will."Sam said, nodding his head as he looked down at Sarah.

Together, they walked through the auction house to the front door. Sarah watched as Sam opened the doors and walked out, closing them behind him. She leaned against the door, biting her lower lip as she tried not to cry. She leaned her head back against the door, her thoughts still on Sam. She blinked when someone knocked on the door, turning around and opening the doors.

She smiled when she saw it was Sam, her eyes closing as one of his hands held the side of her face. She leaned her head up and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, wishing that he would stay even though she knew that he had things to do. Sarah knew that Sam would most likely move on, and so would she. But she also knew that she and Sam would always remain good friends.

Inside the Impala, Dean smiled as Harry nodded his head, though he looked over his shoulder at Gem. Gem was looking at Sarah and Sam, though she was smiling gently. Harry tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

{He's happy, Harry. I'm not going to get in the way of that. If him and I are meant to be, then it will happen…in time. I was a bitch before, but now, I understand.}She said, Harry smiling as his pride for his sister shone in his eyes.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Falls over in a dead faint- Holy crap! This is the longest chapter of this fanfic so far! It's a total of 41 pages and over 18,000 words! –sighs and claps hands- I am very sorry for the long delay, but the laptop is back and I will be getting the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you all for waiting for so long and I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 Dead Man's Blood

Alright, I know it's taken longer than I thought to get this chapter up, but life got in the way and so much has happened so I didn't have time to work on the chapter and at times I just wasn't feeling up to writing. Anyway, I'm trying to focus back into writing and getting this done. Remember people, after this, only two more chapters! I'm really happy with this fanfic and it has been a long road in writing it. After this, the sequel won't be out right away. I do want to take a small break from this and work on rewriting my old fanfic's. But, don't worry, I will get the sequel out since I do want to finally get Sam and Gem together. Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Violence, gore, male/male relationships, swearing, and some slightly more graphic Dean/Harry moments.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Lucian/Fate, Sam/Gem (getting there!)

-Thoughts-

{Telepathic speaking}

Chapter 17. Dead Man's Blood

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Manning, Colorado)

An elderly man sat at a table in a bar, pouring through a thick leather bound journal. He muttered softly to himself as he looked through page after page, newspaper clippings were spread on the surface around the journal. He frowned faintly as he lightly circled a newspaper article heading that was in his journal, blinking when a woman walked over to him.

"Mr. Elkins? Mr. Elkins? Would you like another?"The woman said, smiling as he looked at her.

"Yeah. Thanks, Beth."He said, nodding his head as she smiled gently and walked towards another man sitting farther down the bar.

"Thought they caught the Unabomber."He said, watching as Beth smiled and cleaned a glass.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Elkins lives all alone up the canyon. Same seat every day, going through his papers, making his little notes. He's a nice old man. He's just a nut."She said, chuckling faintly as she set a fresh beer in front of the man.

She picked up another bottle and walked back over to Mr. Elkins, pouring some of the drink into his empty glass, reminding him that she was doing so since he was caught up in his journal. He blinked and slowly lifted his head, listening as the door opened and a group of people walked into the bar. He turned and watched as the group walked over to a booth near the bar.

"What will you have?"Beth asked, leaning on the bar as the only woman in the group looked at her.

"Jack all around. Leave the bottle."She said, the men chuckling lightly as Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Anything to eat?"She asked, the woman turning to look at her with slight annoyance.

"We have dinner plans."The woman said, Beth raising an eyebrow before moving to grab the bottle of Jack.

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Elkins?"Beth asked, glancing over to where the older man was sitting, frowning when she saw that he had left.

He hurried to his truck, wanting to get back to his house as quickly as he could before the group noticed and followed him. He quickly drove away from the bar, heading out of the small town and towards the canyon where his cabin was located. Trees flashed by his window as he drove, shaking slightly from the rough roads as he glanced at his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't followed.

Soon, he pulled up to a cabin and turned off his truck, slipping out of the driver's seat and ran over to his door. He fumbled with his keys, constantly glancing over his shoulder as panic and fear raced through him. Finally the door unlocked and he slid inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He sighed and set his journal on a desk, walking over to another table that was filled with papers and pictures. However, he froze as he heard breathing coming from behind him. He turned around and watched as the black haired woman from the bar walked around the corner, a smirk on her face.

"It's been awhile. I gotta say, you look old."She said, Elkins' stance straightening as he scowled at her.

"What do you want?"He asked, his voice soft as she smiled.

"What do you think?"She asked, looking down as he threw a knife at her and it embedded into her chest.

"Damn."She said, slowly pulling the knife out as he panted and hurried towards a door.

"You can do better than that."She taunted, watching as he disappeared into the other room.

Elkins quickly closed and locked the door, hurrying to push a large bookcase in front of it so he could have more time to move and think. He hurried over to a picture and moved it aside, revealing a hidden safe. He looked down at the lock and fumbled with it slightly in his panic.

"Come on. Come on."He said, frowning as the woman started banging on the door.

He got the safe open and pulled out a small wooden box. He set it down on the desk and opened it, revealing a colt revolver and five bullets. He picked up the colt and fumbled slightly as he started loading the bullets into the chamber. The book case continued to shake, books falling off of the shelf as the woman kicked at the door.

Two men crashed through the sky lights, landing perfectly in the room as Elkins finally got the gun put back together. Before he was able to raise his arm to shoot them, the two men leaped over the desk and tackled him, pinning him to the desk as the woman kicked open the door and the bookcase fell over. He grunted as she walked over, stopping and bending over to pick up the gun. She handled it carefully, a smile appearing on her face as she sighed.

"Nice gun. Wouldn't do you much good, of course."She said, her eyes glinting as Elkins looked at her with fear and hate as the two men held him down with ease.

"Boys…we're eating in tonight."She said, looking at Elkins as he moaned with fear and pain, before he screamed as the two guys bit into his skin through his clothing.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry yawned lightly as he rested his head against Dean's shoulder, glancing at the newspaper in the hunter's hand. Gem was sitting on the other side of the table next to Sam, toying with her hair lightly as she looked out the window of the diner that they were sitting in. Sam was looking through different websites, trying to find something for them to do since the last few days had been quiet. Dean sighed and set down the paper, folding his hands as he looked at his brother.

"All right, dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?"Dean asked, tilting his head as Harry blinked and lifted his head off of his boyfriends shoulder.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota…here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived."Sam read, Harry and Gem looking at him with shock in their eyes as Dean frowned lightly.

"Sound more: That's Incredible! Than uh, from the Twilight Zone."He said, Sam nodding his head.

"Could have been a witch. We tend to survive many things thanks to our magic."Harry said, Sam and Dean looking at him before nodding.

"Hey, you know, we, uh, could just keep headin' east. New York. Upstate. You could stop by and see Sarah again. Eh? She's a cool chick, man. You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"Dean asked, Sam snorting and chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe someday. But in the meantime, we got a lot of work to do. And you know that."Sam said, looking at his brother as Gem and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. What else you got?"Dean asked, reaching over and taking a drink of his coffee as Harry smiled at him.

"Ah. Manning, Colorado. Local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."Sam read, Dean frowning as Gem and Harry looked at him.

"Elkins? I know that name."Dean said, trying to remember where and when he had heard or read the name.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they found signs of robbery."Sam said, reading off of the site as Dean reached into his bag and pulled out their dad's journal.

"Mm-hm…"Dean muttered, flipping through the pages as Harry peered over his shoulder.

"Yeah."Sam said, scanning through more deaths on the site as Gem ordered another glass of soda from a passing waitress.

Harry frowned as Dean paused on one page, his eyes widening when he saw Daniel Elkins listed on a page along with his phone number. He watched as Dean turned their dad's journal and passed it to Sam, telling his younger brother to look at the name. Sam paused and looked at the name before looking at his brother.

"You think it's the same Elkins?"He asked, interest in his voice as Gem raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Colorado area code."Dean said, Sam nodding his head lightly.

"Alright, then let's go check it out."Gem said, all three men looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? I want to check this out too! I've been bored since we haven't had any hunts…"Gem said, frowning as Harry and Dean grinned while Sam chuckled.

"I dare say that you are turning my sister into a hunter just like you two."Harry said, ducking as Gem through a fry at him.

"Alright you two, let's finish up here and then get going. We have a few hours' drive from here to where Elkins lived."Sam said, his words causing Gem and Harry to nod and go back to their meals.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry winced as he drove along a rough dirt road, though he was still trying to get over his shock. Dean had complained that he was tired of driving after an hour or so of dirt roads and Sam had said that he didn't feel like driving. Gem had eagerly looked at Dean, but her face had fallen when the man had tossed Harry the keys after pulling over at a local gas station. Harry had been surprised, but had gotten out of the back as Sam got out of the passenger's seat and sat in the back with Gem. Dean took over Sam's seat and they all buckled in once Harry got in behind the wheel and started the car.

That was when it was still daylight, but now not even the moon was lighting the road which made it hard for Harry to see past the head lights. Sam had a flashlight on and was giving Harry directions that he had gotten from a bar not too far back along the road.

"Alright, it's just up the hill then turn left. Go down the road for about ten minutes and you should see the house."Sam said, putting away the map as Harry did as he was told.

Harry pulled down a smaller road and stopped the car outside a two story house. All four of them looked out the windows with interest, taking note of the truck in the driveway but no lights. Sam and Dean got out and went to the trunk, pulling out a few shot guns as Harry and Gem got out and waited by the door. Gem and Harry both caught the flashlights that Dean tossed to them as the brothers walked over, turning them on and pointing at the locked door. Sam sighed and crouched down, pulling out his tools that he used to pick locks.

Not even a minute later he managed to unlock the door. It swung open with a soft creaking sound and Harry and Gem pointed the flashlights into the darkness. Harry and Dean carefully moved forward into the house, Harry shinning the light over the room as Dean looked around.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today."Dean said, frowning lightly when he saw that he was near a table and a bulletin board, both of which were covered with papers and drawings.

Sam frowned as he looked down at the threshold of the door, kneeling down as Gem shined her light at where he was looking. She frowned as Sam ran his fingers over the mat in front of the door, raising an eyebrow as the man rubbed his fingers together before shaking his hand.

"Hey, there's salt over here. Right inside the door."He called, standing up as Gem moved aside.

"You mean, like protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, 'Oops I spilled the popcorn' salt?"Dean asked, carefully turning the pages of what looked like a journal which made his and Sam's dad's while Harry shined his light onto it.

"It's clearly a ring."Sam said, watching as Gem shined her flashlight around as they both moved farther into the room.

"You think Elkins was a hunter too?"Gem asked, her voice hushed as she and Sam walked over to Dean and Harry.

"Definitely."Dean said, taking Harry's flashlight as his boyfriend passed it to him while Sam looked over his shoulder.

Harry and Gem moved away from the brothers before they bent their heads together in order to talk without the two overhearing them. Both of them had a feeling that something was very wrong and Harry added in the fact that he sensed that something undead had been here. Gem frowned as she listened to the hushed and hurried words of her brother, her own interest peaked.

"What could it have been?"She hissed, glancing over at Sam and Dean as the brothers poured over Elkins book.

"I don't know. I have a better sense of these things, but they had no trace of magic in them. If they did then I would be able to tell what they were. If we can find any blood, then I might be able to tell what happened and what they were."Harry whispered, shaking his head as Dean and Sam walked over to them.

"Come on; let's check out the rest of the house."Harry said, smiling faintly even as Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

They all walked through the house, checking out the different rooms, even splitting up at times. It was Gem who found the study, her eyes wide as she took in the destruction. Harry felt his sister's shock through their link and quickly called out to Sam and Dean. The brothers hurried towards Harry and Gem, peering into the room and shinning their flashlights into the room. They gently pushed Gem and Harry out of the way before carefully stepping into the room.

Sam shook his head lightly before shinning his flashlight up towards the ceiling, taking note on how the skylights were completely broken. Dean looked up as well, raising an eyebrow as his mind flew through what could come in from the skylights. Harry grabbed Gem's hand and led her into the room so they were standing next to Sam and Dean.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one."Sam said, Dean looking around as Harry and Gem walked through the room.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too."Dean said, Sam, Harry and Gem voicing their agreement.

Sam walked over to the desk, frowning when he saw that it was the only thing that was still standing unlike the bookcases and pictures which littered the floors. Dean followed his brother, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the objects strewn across the surface of the desk. Dean frowned as he saw an old, open, wooden gun case with all the bullet molds empty. He carefully stepped over the many objects before he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"Harry asked, walking over to the hunter and crouching down beside him.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Dean was looking a bloody boot print on the wooden floor. Sam and Gem looked over and took notice of Dean and Harry, taking in their worried and confused expressions.

"Got something?"Sam asked, he and Gem walking over to the two men.

"I don't know. Got some scratches on the floor."Dean said, lifting his head and looking around.

"Death throes, maybe?"Sam asked, looking down at Dean as Harry and Gem tilted their heads to the side as they wondered what Death throes were.

"Yeah, maybe."Dean said, looking over and grabbing a small piece of paper and a pencil.

Harry watched as Dean used the blood on the floor to hold down the paper before rubbing the tip of the pencil across the paper in order to get an impression. Harry frowned as he saw something show up on the paper and watched as Dean pulled the paper off of the floor and saw it too.

"Or a message. Look familiar?"Dean asked, looking up at Sam and handing his brother the paper as Gem moved next to Sam to look as well.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."Sam said, Gem raising an eyebrow as Dean nodded.

"It's just the way Dad does it."Dean said, Sam nodding his head.

"So, we're going to check it out."Harry said, smiling as Dean stood and held a hand out to pull him up as well.

"Great…more driving…"Gem groaned, hating the fact that she would be cramped in the car again.

"At least you're not as tall as I am…my leg's get really cramped in that car…"Sam grumbled, raising an eyebrow as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Gem, if you want you can fly alongside us. Sam, you know you can go with her."Harry said, watching as Sam and Gem looked at each other before nodding their heads.

They all carefully headed outside, making sure to lock the door behind them. Dean and Harry headed to the car as Gem brought out her wings and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. She tried to keep the blush from rising on her cheeks, and was very thankful for the dark night as she made herself and Sam invisible. She and Sam bent their legs at the same time before shooting up into the air. Gem grinned as she felt Sam tense in her arms before he relaxed as they flew above the Impala as it made its way down the road and towards town.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry and Gem watched from where they were leaning against the Impala. Sam and Dean were inside the post office checking out the deposit box. Dean frowned as he put in the combination as Sam looked around, both of them focused on the box as Dean got it open. Dean reached in and pulled out a envelope, his eyes widening as he showed it to Sam. Harry and Gem frowned as the brothers walked out, raising an eyebrow when they saw the envelope.

"Let's get in the car."Harry said, opening the back door for Gem before sliding in after her.

Dean and Sam got into the front seats and Harry and Gem scooted forward, looking at the brothers with interest and wonder.

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?"Sam asked, looking at Dean who held the envelope.

"I don't know? Should we open it?"Dean asked, though all four of them jumped when someone knocked on the hood of the car.

Their eyes widened when the face of John Winchester and Lucian appeared in the window. Lucian smiled and opened the back door, Harry and Gem scooting over as their dad and John got into the car and closed the door behind them. Harry easily pulled Gem into his lap so there would be more room as Sam and Dean turned in their seats to look at their father.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"Sam asked, worry lacing his voice as Lucian hugged Harry and Gem.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I read the news about Daniel. We got here as fast as we could. We saw you four at his place. "John said, Sam frowning and shaking his head.

"why didn't you come in, Dad?"Sam asked, tilting his head to the side as Harry and Gem glanced at each other.

"You know why. Because we had to make sure you weren't followed. By anyone…or anything."John said, Dean nodding his head in understanding.

"You guys did a good job of covering your tracks. Harry, it's a good thing you were using your magic from the start."Lucian said, Harry smiling faintly at the praise.

"Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"Sam asked, hurt in his voice as John nodded his head.

"Yeah. He was—He was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."John said, his voice soft as Dean looked at Sam.

"You never mentioned him to us."Sam said, his voice just as soft as his father's though more biting.

"We had a—We had a kind of falling out. I hadn't seen him in years."John said, looking at his boys as understanding filled Dean's eyes.

"Dean, let John see the envelope."Harry said, Dean looking at him before handing the note back to his Dad.

John took the envelope and pulled out an older piece of paper, nodding as Harry snapped his fingers and a small ball of light appeared floating in mid-air near the elder hunter. John's eyes focused back onto the paper, his eyes troubled as he started reading aloud.

" 'If you're reading this, I'm already dead.' That son of a bitch."John said, disbelief and anger in his voice.

"What is it?"Harry and Dean said, both of them glancing at each other before looking at John.

"He had it the whole time."John said, shaking his head.

"Had what?"Sam asked, confusion in his voice as John looked at them.

"When you searched the place, did you-? Did you see a gun? A-An antique. A Colt revolver? Did you see it?"John asked, urgency in his voice as Lucian looked at him with shock and alarm.

"Uh, there was—There was an old case. But it was empty."Dean said, Harry nodding his head lightly.

"They have it."John said, looking at Lucian whose eyes flared with anger and worry.

"You mean whatever killed Daniel?"Gem asked, biting her lip as John and Lucian sighed.

"Come on, we have to find their trail."Lucian said, John already opening the door and getting out.

Sam and Dean turned as John started walking away, both of their eyes wide and worried as Lucian followed after the elder Winchester.

"Wait, you want us to come with you?"Sam asked, shock in his voice as John bent down so he could look through the window at his sons.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we have to find this gun."John said, Lucian nodding his head as he headed to John's truck.

"The gun? Why?"Sam asked, causing Dean to give him a warning look.

"It's important, that's why."John said, urgency in his voice as Sam shook his head.

"Dad, we don't know what these things are yet."Sam said, Harry and Gem raising an eyebrow as John sighed.

"They're what Daniel Elkin's hunted best...Vampires."John said, Dean and Sam looking at him with surprise as Harry winced.

"Vampires? I thought there weren't any here...I didn't even know they existed until Harry told us about them."Dean said, making John look at the ground.

"You never even mentioned them, Dad."Sam said, slight hurt and shock in his voice.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and...others wipped them out...I was wrong..."John said, his words causing Sam and Dean to look at each other.

{I thought you would have been able to sense them.}Gem said, her voice echoing in Harry's mind as John walked to his truck.

{It's been a long time since I've been close to one. I had been wondering why I hadn't run into one since we got to the States...no wonder they fled to England and France.}Harry answered, leaning back in the seat as Dean started the car.

They drove for a few minutes before Dean cursed and pulled over to the side of the road, causing Harry, Sam and Gem to look at the older hunter with worried looks. Ahead, John had pulled over as well and the man was walking towards the Impala was a determined look. Harry blinked as John walked over to his side of the car and pulled the door open, making everyone wonder what the man was going to do.

"Alright Harry, what do you know about vampires?"John asked, making Harry frown.

"Well...not all of them are evil; in fact we had several covens help the Light side in the war. However, the ones that are evil...well they bring a whole new meaning."Harry said, John nodding his head.

"What can kill them?"Sam asked, looking from Harry to his dad.

"Sunlight can't kill the Daywalkers, and you're most likely talking about a Daywalker coven. Cross's don't do shit and a stake to the heart will only wound them."Harry said, making Dean and Sam frown.

"The bloodlust is real though. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."John said, though he raised an eyebrow when Harry shook his head.

"Not all of them were once human's. There are many pure blooded vampire's."Harry informed them, making Gem raise an eyebrow as well.

"Like I said, not all vampires are evil. They helped in the last war. However, others are still evil."Harry said, yawning lightly as Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's go to a motel, see if there's anything we can find out by listening to a radio. John, you and I can get our own room and let these four attempt to sleep. We can wake them up if something comes up."Lucian said, having been the voice of reason to the hunter since they paired up.

Harry sighed as John closed the door and walked back to his truck, Lucian following beside him as Dean started the car. They all took off down the road, following Johns lead until they reached town. Sam was already lightly dozing in the passenger's seat and Gem was leaning against Harry as she slept. Dean parked and got out of the Impala when John got out of his truck. Both of them headed to the office to get their rooms.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

John walked from his room and headed over to Sam, Dean, Harry and Gems room. He and Lucian had been listening to a police scanner when they picked up something which sounded like vampire activity. Lucian held a hand up to John and simply walked through the door, making John raise an eyebrow. Startled yells and a single, muffled bang sounded from the room, making John wonder just what happened. He stepped back as the door opened, revealing a disheveled Dean.

"Mind telling us what happened?"Dean asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"A couple called 911. Found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires."John said, peering into the room and watching as Harry revived Lucian who was slumped against the dresser.

"How can you tell?"Sam asked, blinking slowly as Lucian finally woke up and scowled at Harry.

"Just, follow me, okay?"John asked, turning and walking to his truck as Gem and Harry looked up at his retreating back.

Lucian sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he left the room while Harry pulled on a shirt as the other three got ready. Dean was still trying to wrap his mind around vampires even though Harry had talked about them before. Sam sighed and shook his head, walking out of the room with Gem beside him while Harry looked at Dean.

"You okay?"Harry asked, smiling as Dean stood and pulled him close.

"Yeah…I'm just wondering when the fighting will start."Dean muttered, leaning down and kissing the Death Angel gently.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked, blinking slightly as Dean shook his head.

"Sam and Dad don't exactly get along. It's been like that since Sam was young, ever since Sam showed more interest in school than hunting."Dean said, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist as they too left the room and locked it behind them.

They both got into the Impala and took off; following Johns truck out of the town and farther into the country. What seemed like an hour later, John stopped his truck as Dean stopped the Impala. They all climbed out and started walking towards the police cars when John stopped them. Sam frowned as John walked over to the officer's along, shaking his head as he leaned back against the Impala as Harry leaned against Dean.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him."Sam said, his tone making Dean look at his brother with slight annoyance.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already started."Dean said, Sam frowning as he looked at his older brother.

"What's starting?"Sam asked, confusion in his voice as Harry shook his head while Lucian and Gem turned their attention to John.

"What did you manage to get?"Lucian asked, raising an eyebrow as the hunter sighed.

It was them, all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll double back to get around that detour."John said, looking back at the police cars as the others looked at him.

"How can you be sure it's them?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean gave him a sharp look.

"Sam."Dean muttered, a warning in his tone as Sam looked at him.

"I just want to know we're going in the right direction."Sam said, his tone just as biting as he looked back to his dad.

"Johns right."Harry interrupted, making all of them look at him with surprise.

"How can you-?"John asked, confusion in his voice as Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I can sense them. One of them might have been a Squib when they were alive. I can sense some magic in the air and John's right. It's leading west."Harry said, looking at everyone as if he was daring them to object.

"I also found this."John said, holding up a small object between his fingers which Dean took.

"It's a…vampire fang…"Dean said, looking at it with interest.

"No fangs, teeth. A second set descents when they attack. Any more questions?"John asked, looking at Sam who clenched his teeth together.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get there before night falls."Harry said, turning and slipping into the Impala.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car? Before you get rust. I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it."John said, making Dean frowned and shake his head as Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

They drove for a few miles, Dean and Harry in the back while Sam drove and Gem sat up front. Dean had been flipping through a book which Harry gave him on vampires, which was written by vampires(which made the brothers look at Harry with shock). Gem continued to glance at Sam, noticing the way which he gripped the steering wheel and the hard set of his eyes.

" 'Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. The victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks.' I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."Dean said, closing the book after he had read from it.

"That was written by a dark vampire. The covens are very different depending on their status as dark, neutral or light."Harry informed them, though he stopped when Sam interrupted him.

"Dad is probably thinking that what was in the book is what happened to the couple. Course, it'd be nice if he just told us what he thinks."Sam muttered, making Dean look at him with interest.

"So it is starting."He said, making Sam frown.

"What?"Sam asked, shrugging lightly as Dean sighed.

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're with him a couple hours and there's static already?"Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam scoffed lightly.

"No…Look I'm happy he's okay and I'm happy that we're all working together."Sam said, trying to ease his temper as Gem and Harry glanced at each other.

"Good."Dean said, looking at the book again.

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children."Sam said, ignoring when Dean muttered in the back seat and Gem and Harry closed their eyes.

"He—He barks order at us, Dean. He expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."Sam said, his temper getting a better hold of him.

"He does what he does for a reason."Dean said, getting tired of his brother's attitude.

"What reason?"Sam demanded, anger in his eyes as he continued to drive.

"Our job. There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error. It's just the way the old man runs things."Dean said, blinking as Harry leaned against him.

"Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids. Not any more, alright? Not after everything we have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"Sam asked, glancing from the road back to his brother as Dean seemed to struggle for words.

"If that's what it takes."He said, Sam looking back at him with wonder and slight disgust as Harry burrowed close to Dean to comfort the hunter.

-xxxxxxxx-

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence save for the few times that they stopped for gas and food. Harry told the brothers more about vampires, coupled with the fact that they had met Severus made them ready to face whatever the coven had in store for them. Sam and Dean were still surprised that there were vampires in the States, having believed, like their dad, that they were all whipped out or had fled across the ocean.

Sam had been silent the entire ride, his eyes dark which told the others that he was still pissed off at his and Dean's dad. Harry and Gem had tried soothing him, but he had either ignored them or just glanced at them with unreadable eyes. Dean hadn't been too put off by it, but he knew it was upsetting the other two.

Currently, Dean was just getting off the phone with their dad, having gotten a call a few seconds ago. Gem was in the front seat, her face turned to look out the window as Harry rested against Dean with his eyes closed even though he was wide awake.

"Pull off the next exit."Dean said, closing his phone as he glanced at Sam.

"Why?"Sam asked, his voice dark and tense as he stared at the road.

"Because, Dad thinks we've picked up the vampires trail."Dean added, looking at Harry who opened his eyes and nodded his head meaning that he had caught it as well.

"How?"Sam asked again, Dean looking at his younger brother with alarm.

"I dunno. He didn't say."Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Dean, Harry and Gem looked at the younger man as he suddenly stepped on the gas, speeding up and bypassing John's truck. Dean looked out the window as Gem shouted a warning through the link Lucian as Sam suddenly pressed on the brakes and turned the Impala so it was blocking the road, causing John to slam on his brakes to avoid hitting them.

"Sam!"Gem called, his eyes wide as Sam opened up the door and stepped out of the Impala.

"Awe crap, here we go…Sam!"Dean called, getting out of the car as John strode up to his younger son, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"John demanded, Lucian getting out and hurrying beside the elder hunter.

"We need to talk."Sam growled, drawing himself up to his full height as Dean hurried towards the two.

"About what?"John asked, staring up at his son.

"About everything. Where are we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"Sam asked, Lucian shaking his head lightly as Dean sighed.

"Sammy, come on, we can q and a after we've killed the vampires."Dean said, wanting to avoid another fight with their dad.

"Dean's right. We don't have time for this."John said, never taking his gaze from his youngest son.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what."Sam said, his anger pouring out to where he jerked his arm away from Gem as she tried placing a hand on his arm to sooth him.

"Get back in the car."John said, his voice soft as Lucian looked at him.

"No."

"I said, get back in the damn car."John said, his voice deadly as he stepped towards Sam.

"Yeah, and I said no."Sam said, taking a step forwards as well.

"Both of you shut the hell up!"Gem cried, causing all of them to spin and look at her with surprise.

"We are all tired, and we need to get to where the vampires are staying before they kill again. Sam, we can talk about this later now let's go."Gem said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him towards the car as Dean and Harry followed while John and Lucian walked back to the truck.

"This is why I left in the first place."Sam hissed, making John turn around.

"What did you say?"He asked, disbelief in his voice as Sam and the others turned.

"You heard me."Sam said, rising to meet John as the elder hunter walked over to him.

"Yeah, You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam. You walked away!"John said, his voice rising as he grabbed Sam's jacket, his anger getting the better of him.

"Stop it, both of you!"Dean yelled, watching as Harry raised his hand, ready to stun both men if needed.

"You're the one who said, 'Don't come back,' Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"Sam yelled, and with a bang, both men were blasted apart and frozen before they could hit the pavement.

"Both of you need to cool the fuck down!"Harry cried, his fingers shimmering with magic as he looked at both men.

"Now, we're going to get in the cars, Dean will drive and John will lead. Not a word from either of you until we get to where we need to be."Harry hissed, his eyes bright as he looked at John and Sam.

He unfroze both of them and allowed them to get their footing before setting them on the ground. Sam shook his head and got into the backseat of the Impala, Gem sliding in beside him as Dean and Harry got into the front seat. Lucian got into the driver's seat of the truck and John got in beside him, knowing that Death didn't want him driving in a rage.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

They had stopped at a small motel room once they had gotten close to the coven. Harry had confirmed what John had said about them being close, as a small trace of magic was mixed with the trail. He said that it was most likely because one of the vampires might be a Squib but didn't know it, which would explain a lot. Now however, all of them were hiding in a forest which was near a rundown barn. They watched as a beat up car pulled up to the barn and a guy got out as another man opened the door and held a hand up to shield his eyes. The door was pulled closed as soon as the new man got inside.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not scared of the sun?"Dean asked, wincing as Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Like I said, they are Daywalkers. Severus is a Daywalker and we had a meal with him in a café outside."Harry said, shaking his head as Dean looked sheepish.

"The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yes, they sleep during the day."John said, glancing at his sons.

"But it doesn't mean that they won't wake up mean and snarling."Gem muttered, shaking her head.

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option."Dean said, still watching the barn.

"Actually, that's the plan."John said, making all of them look at him as if he were crazy.

They all stood and hurried from the hiding spots to the Impala and truck. Dean unlocked the trunk and lifted the hidden cover off of their weapons. Harry raised an eyebrow as his boyfriend handed him a machete while Sam strapped his to his belt.

"Hey, Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one."Dean said, holding a covered machete out to his dad as John's weapon case unfolded from the back of the truck.

"Think I'm okay thanks."John said, unsheathing his own machete as Lucian grabbed the extra one Dean held out.

"Wow…"Dean said, impressed by how organized his father really was while Harry walked over and checked out all of the weapons.

"So…you all really want to know about this Colt?"John asked, not looking at any of them as they turned to him with interest.

"Yes, Sir."Sam asked, tucking an extra knife into his pocket where he could reach it while Gem strapped hers to her belt.

"It's just a story. A legend, really. Well, I thought it was. I never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half-dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Until somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say…They say this gun can kill anything."John explained, making Harry and Gem pale and look to Lucian who nodded.

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?"Dean asked, wonder in his voice as Sam connected the dots.

"Like the demon."He whispered, John nodding his head.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that demon. Find the gun, we may have it."John said, Sam and Dean looking at him with disbelief, shock and hope.

They finished getting ready in silence, Lucian and Gem were going to stay outside and have the Impala and the truck ready in case something happened and they needed to make a quick getaway. Harry was going to help get them inside and un-noticed using a few spells while John, Dean and Sam were going to find the colt and get rid of any vampires if they had to. Harry smiled faintly as his father and sister before hurrying towards the barn with the three hunters on his heels.

"That window."John whispered, pointing to a higher window which led into the barn.

Harry nodded and casted the notice-me-not charms on all four of them before he reached up, with the help of Dean, and quietly pushed open the window. He got inside and turned, helping John through and then the brothers before closing the window once more so no sunlight would wake the coven. He turned and looked around, spotting the many hammocks which served as beds.

They carefully made their way deeper into the barn, John already far ahead of them. Harry shook his head as he spotted the many beer and whisky bottles, wondering why the vampires simply hadn't moved to France or England where they wouldn't be hunted as much. He and Dean slowly went to pass underneath a hammock holding a male vampire when Dean jumped as he accidently kicked a few bottles together. He lifted his machete as the male stirred, but he relaxed when he saw that the vampire was still asleep and had only shifted.

Harry hurried forward, spotting John heading down a small hallway. He pressed in close to the elder hunter, John looking at him before nodding into the bedroom he found. Harry frowned as he saw two vampires, male and female, sleeping together in a low bed. Outside, Sam crouched down beside a woman who was tied up, worry seeping through him before he called out softly to his brother. Dean looked over and hurried over to Sam to help him out.

Harry looked around the room before nudging John's shoulder, pointing to the bedside table. John smiled faintly when he saw the Colt, and stepped onto a stair. They both froze when it creaked underneath John's weight their eyes trained on the two vampires as they both shifted.

Outside, Dean and Sam stopped when they heard a crashing sound. Dean stood and walked over to a shadowed corner of the barn, spotting a cage which held more humans. He looked at the door and noticed it was locked before looking around. He saw a crowbar and grabbed it before carefully putting it into place. He quickly forced the door open, both he and Sam freezing as the coven shifted in their beds. Sam quickly went back to work setting the woman free, his eyes widening when she moved.

"Hey."He whispered, his eyes watching her face as she moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Shh. I'm here to help you."He whispered, praying that she would understand and stay silent

Instead, she let out a loud ghastly howl, causing Sam to stumble backwards as Dean looked at his brother. He cried out to Sam as the coven woke up, both of them drawing their machetes. In the room John was beside the bedside table, his hand hovering over the Colt when the two vampires woke up. Harry cried out as the woman grabbed a hold of him and threw him into the hall while the man grabbed John and tossed him as well.

John grunted as he hit the wall, though he grabbed an empty bottle and tossed it, throwing it through a glass window which distracted the two vampires.

"Boys, run!"He shouted, hurrying into the hall where Harry lay slumped on the ground.

John lifted Harry over his shoulder and raced through the barn, finding a back entrance. He panted as he fled from the barn, listening the cries of anger and fury coming from the coven inside. Calls of his and Harry's name reached his ears as he raced towards the woods where they left the cars. Soon, he was weaving through the trees before Dean, Sam, Gem and Lucian came into view.

"Harry!"Lucian called, rushing towards John and taking his son from the hunter.

"They won't follow, they'll wait until tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."John said, panting as Lucian looked over his son as the other three looked at him.

"What now?"Gem asked, her voice soft as John looked at her.

"We have to find the nearest funeral home, that's what."John said, the others looking at him with confusion.

-xxxxxxxx-

John sighed as he sat next to Harry while he looked over his papers, glad that the Death Angel was alright and had only suffered a minor blow to the back of his head. Dean and Gem were at a funeral home after dropping off the four at their motel room. Sam was pacing as Lucian stood in the corner, his eyes closed as he talked to someone through his mind. Sam sighed as he paced, shaking his head as he glanced out the window.

"It shouldn't be taking this long…I should go help."He muttered, John looking up at him.

"Dean and Gem got it."John said, Sam looking at him before going back to pacing.

"Sammy…"John said, his voice soft as he fiddled with a pen.

"Yeah?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as John sighed.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but…the day you were born, you know what I did?"John asked, smiling at the memory as Lucian opened his eyes and looked at him.

"No."Sam said, confusion in his eyes.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put in another hundred dollars, until…"John said, trailing off as Sam looked at him with understanding.

"Anyway, my point is, Sam, that…this was never the life that I wanted for you."John said, remorse and guilt in his voice as Lucian nodded his head lightly.

"Then why'd you get so mad after I left?"Sam asked, wanting to understand his father more.

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil everywhere. And all I cared about was—Was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you…prepared. Ready. See, somewhere along the line, I, uh…I stopped being your father, and I—I became your—Your drill sergeant."He said, Sam stepping closer and sitting down on the other bed.

"So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just—It never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me, we're just different."John said, emotion making his voice husky as Sam's eyes glittered before he chuckled.

"What?"John asked, a smile on his face as Sam looked at him.

"We're not different. Not anymore."Sam said, his voice soft as John looked at him, his smile gone.

"With what happened to Mom and Jess…Uh, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."Sam said, looking at his father and noticing that John had a sad smile on his face.

"I guess you're right, son."John said, nodding his head lightly.

"Hey, Dad. Whatever happened to that college fund?"Sam asked, frowning lightly as he looked at his father.

"Spent it on ammo."John said, both he and Sam laughing.

They looked up as the door opened revealing Gem and Dean. Both of them paused when they saw John and Sam laughing, wondering what happened but Lucian smiled and shook his head.

"There was a lot of high security to protect them."Gem said, shaking her head as she set down two jars on a desk.

John smiled and looked at the jars, but all of them turned as Harry coughed and opened his eyes. Dean hurried to the side of the bed as John got up and picked up one of the jars, looking at the contents as Dean fussed over Harry. Gem sighed and smiled, looking up as Lucian stepped forward.

"John, this will be my last hunt with you. Lady Fate wants me to back off once more."He said, causing everyone to look at him with wonder.

"Why? We were doing well as a team."John said, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Lady Fate wouldn't tell me why. She just wants me to go back to my normal duties and watch from afar. Something's going to happen; things are going to fall into place quickly from this point."Lucian said, John frowning even as he nodded his head.

"Dean…are those jars of dead man's blood?"Harry asked, frowning as he looked over at the jars.

"Yeah, they'll poison the vampires enough so we can kill them."Dean said, helping Harry to sit up.

"Now what?"Gem asked, sitting down beside Harry and handing him a bottle of water.

"Now, we lay the trap to catch them and get the Colt back."John said, his mind working to think up a plan.

"I have a few ideas."Lucian said, making the others look at him with interest.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dean sighed as he opened the hood of the Impala, his nerves on edge as Harry sat in the passenger's seat. They had listened to Lucian's plan, which involved Dean and Harry driving the Impala down a stretch of road where the coven had already attacked. With the use of Harry's magic they were to make it seem like the Impala had broken down, which would hopefully make the coven come out and attack. Dean glanced at Harry from above the hood of the Impala before focusing on trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with his car.

"Car trouble?"A woman asked, making Dean slowly straighten and look as one of the female vampires walked over to him.

"Let me give you a lift."She offered, a hard smile on her face as Harry slowly got out of the car.

"I can take you both back to my place."She said, letting her eyes roam over both Harry and Dean who glanced at each other.

"I'll pass. I'm not only taken, but I usually draw the line at necrophilia."Dean said, a smirk on his face as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Ooohhh."She said, raising her hand and smacking Dean across the face, causing him to fall.

Harry gasped as arms grabbed him from behind, and he was pulled tight against a strong chest. He growled as a man grinned down at him, knowing instantly that the vampire was the one with some magic. Dean grunted as the woman grabbed his chin and slowly lifted him into the air, his hand coming up to grasp her wrist.

"Don't normally get this friendly till the second date, but…"Dean said, a forced chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Awe, you know, we could have some fun. I'm sure your boy over there wouldn't mind joining."She said, smirking as Harry spat in her direction.

"I always like to make new friends."She said, lowering Dean until he was level with her.

Harry snarled as he watched the vampire kiss Dean, his eyes blazing as his magic flared around him. He knew he couldn't do anything until John, Gem, Sam and Lucian thought the time was right, but this was crossing a line. Dean opened his eyes and locked gazes with Harry before the woman pulled away from the kiss. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I no longer find chicks that hot."He said, an arrow piercing through the still air and hitting Harry's attacker in the side.

Dean grunted as another arrow hit the female vampire through the back, her grip on him releasing and allowing him to stumble back from her. Harry hurried to Dean and touched his jaw, his magic instantly healing the hunter. She panted softly and looked down at her chest where the tip of the arrow was showing through her shirt.

"Damn it."She said, watching as the others walked out of the forest carrying crossbows.

"Barely even stings."She said, Harry and Dean backing up so they joined the others.

"Give it time, sweetheart. Arrows soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?"John asked, a smirk on his face as the woman's smirk fell.

Lucian raised an eyebrow as the woman fell to the ground as the poison quickly took effect. He walked over and carefully lifted her, making sure the arrow was still in her so she would remain unconscious. John looked to the male vampire and nodded to Sam, who had his machete raised in case he needed to kill the man. Sam looked at his dad and nodded, lowering his machete before John raised his and sliced the vampire's head off. Gem flinched slightly but remained strong as Harry raised his hand and lit the body on fire, though he made sure that there was no smoke and it was odorless.

"Come on, let's get going before the others come."Sam said, sliding into the back of the Impala with Dean at the wheel.

"We'll drive for a few then we need to cover our scents."John said, getting into his truck as Lucian got in beside him.

Harry and Gem hurried into the Impala and they took off down the road. Dean was constantly checking his rearview mirror in case they were being followed. Not 15 minutes later did John pull over and drive down a hidden, overgrown dirt road. Dean followed and they were soon in the forest. John stopped the truck and walked to the back, pulling out his weapon's case.

"Boy's, get a fire going. Harry, can you make it so the smoke collects above the fire but doesn't get too far? We need to be engulfed in the smoke."John asked, looking at Harry when he nodded.

Sam and Dean soon got a fire going and Harry held his hands up to contain the smoke while Gem stood near the flames. Dean frowned as he walked over to his and Sam's dad, blinking when John handed him a bag. Lucian carefully pulled the vampire out of the back of the truck, making sure that her ropes were still tight before setting her down near the fire.

"Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent, and hers, until we're ready."John said, following Dean over to the fire.

"Stuff stinks."Dean coughed, John nodding his head as his son tossed the items on the fire.

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a higher chance of not being detected than just being engulfed with the smoke."John said, watching as Harry waited until a large grey cloud of smoke was gathered above the fire.

"You sure they'll come after her?"Sam asked, looking from the fire to their dad.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than that gun. But the blood-sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time. Half hour should do it. And then, I want you out of the area as fast as you can."John said, making all of them look at him with surprise.

"But—"Sam protested, but he was interrupted.

"Whoa Dad. You can't take care of 'em yourself."Dean said, his eyes wide.

"I'll have her. And the Colt."John said, making Harry shake his head.

"But after, we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?"Sam asked, watching as John looked to the side.

"You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."Sam said, hurt and disbelief in his voice after the conversation he and John had had in the motel room.

"Like what?"John asked, looking at Sam.

"Children."Sam said, his anger slowly starting to show.

"You are my children, and Gem and Harry are Lucian's children. I'm trying to keep you safe."John said, having hoped that they would understand.

"Dad, all due respect, but, uh, that's a bunch of crap."Dean said, not looking at John as both John and Sam looked at him with shock for having spoken up.

"Excuse me?"John asked, looking at Dean.

"You know what Sammy, Gem , Harry and I have been huntin'. Hell, you sent us on a few huntin' trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."Dean said, fighting against the urge to run to Harry since this was the first time he spoke against John.

"It's not the same thing, Dean."John said, his voice soft as he met Dean's eyes.

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"Dean asked, blinking when Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"This demon, it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."John said, looking at Harry when he spoke up.

"Honestly Sir, that's why Gem and I are here. We've been keeping Sam and Dean alive a long time now. I know that you don't want to believe it, but it's true. You just don't want to watch them see you get hurt during the fight in case the demon manages to get a shot in, right?"Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as John sighed.

"I don't expect to get out of this fight in one piece, no. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't risk my children dying too. I don't want that to be on your mind either."John said, looking from Gem to Harry as they looked away.

"What happens if you die? What if you die and we could've done something about it? You know, I've been thinking, I—I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it. Gem and Harry, they can help. If one of us gets hurt, they can heal us. Harry, he could bind the demon so we could kill it."Dean said, desperate to have their dad understand.

"We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order."John said, dismissing what Dean said.

Harry shook his head and waved his hand, the smoke engulfing all of them as John walked away. He flicked his hand again, the fire going out but the ashes remained. All of them walked over to the fire and rubbed the ashes onto their clothing, hair, and skin. Dean gathered a bag so he could wipe down the Impala. Lucian sighed and shook his head, walking off to go find John.

-xxxxxxxx-

Lucian remained silent as he and John drove down a highway, neither one of them really knowing what to talk about nor wanting to really talk. Dean, Sam, Harry and Gem had taken off before they had finished getting rid of their scent, the four drove away without really even saying goodbye. Lucian glanced into the back seat, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the woman was slowly starting to stir. Bright lights made both he and John look behind them, watching as two cars appeared farther down the road behind them.

"Speed up."Lucian said, John nodding his head and pressing down on the gas.

{Dad, we're at the barn. Dean's killed the one vampire that remained behind. We've freed the humans.}Harry said, making Lucian smirk and shake his head.

{Good, get to the highway. John and I are being followed. We may need help.}He said, listening to Harry's curse before the Death Angel hurried to do what he said.

John looked in the rearview mirror, frowning when he saw that the cars were no longer following them. Lucian frowned as well, instantly wondering where the rest of the coven had gone. John looked to the road and stomped on the brakes as they came to a road block. Four members of the coven along with the leader were standing in the road, their cars parked behind them with the lights on.

"Come on, let's get this over with."Lucian said, he and John getting out of the truck.

"Who are you?"The leader asked, anger in his voice.

"Name's Winchester."John said, raising an eyebrow as the leader looked to Lucian.

"You?"

"I go by Lucian."Lucian answered, watching as the vampires frowned.

"Where are your friends?"The leader asked, his defense rising when he didn't see the Impala.

"Cleaning out your nest."Lucian said, making John look at him and nod his head.

"Where's Kate?"

"Come on, nice and easy."Lucian said, walking over to the car and helping Kate from the backseat.

He pushed Kate to John, watching as the hunter pulled the bound vampire against him and held his machete against her throat. The leader scowled when he saw his mate, his eyes flashing in anger as Lucian looked at the rest of the coven with weary eyes.

"Kate? You all right?"The leader asked, worry seeping through his voice as he watched his mate.

"Dead man's blood."Kate panted, shifting as John moved her in front of the truck and Lucian stood beside them.

"You son of a bitch."The leader hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"I want the Colt. Elkins' gun. A trade."John said, keeping a firm grip on Kate.

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you."The leader said, disbelief in his voice even as he pulled the Colt out of his pocket.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for somethin' else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first."John said, his voice rough.

"All right. Just don't hurt her."The leader said, walking forward and setting the Colt down on the road between him and John.

"Back up."John said, glancing from the Colt to the leader.

"Further."John order, watching as the leader held his hands up and backed away.

Lucian frowned as John walked towards the Colt, Kate still pinned against him and the machete. He knew that something was wrong, his eyes scanning Kate and the leader as the leader smirked.

"That was a nice move. You almost made it."The leader said, smiling as John frowned after he had picked up the Colt.

John grunted as Kate hit him with her bound hands, falling back. Lucian moved quickly and caught John before he could hit the pavement but the hunter was knocked out. He snarled as the leader grabbed him, his eyes shifting to red. The leader's eyes widened as he looked at Lucian, however, all of them looked as an arrow pierced through the chest of one of the vampires. Lucian smirked when he saw Harry, Gem, Dean and Sam running towards them, the leader instantly letting go as John slowly woke up.

Sam, Dean, Gem and Harry took aim again, shooting at the vampires. Sam cried out as the leader knocked him to the ground, his eyes widening as he was picked up and held against the leader's chest. Dean grabbed his dad's fallen machete, watching as Gem and Harry hurried to check over John.

"Don't. I'll break his neck. Put the blade down."The leader said, tightening his hold around Sam's neck as Dean looked at his brother.

Dean lifted one hand, and allowed the machete to drop as Harry and Gem helped John to his feet where he had fallen after Lucian had been grabbed.

"You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."The leader said, his eyes trained on Dean.

"You do, but when you do something like this, you lose that right."Lucian said, making the leader turn around.

Lucian raised the Colt and fired, watching as the bullet hit the leader in the center of his forehead. Sam panted as he managed to get out of the leaders grasp, all of them watching as the area where the bullet had entered, turned grey, the vampires veins visible. Blood trickled from the wound before a flash of light appeared, showing the leader's mouth through his skin. Wind blew his hair from his face as he stood, his head slowly bowing as he fell to his knees.

"Luther!"Kate screamed, one of the vampire's holding her back.

Luther tried keeping himself up, raising his head to look at Kate before he collapsed to the ground dead. Dean, Sam, Gem, Harry and John looked to Lucian as he lowered the Colt, an eyebrow raised as he looked to the dead vampire.

"Kate don't!"The vampire said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the car.

They all turned and watched as Kate and another woman got into the cars and drove away quickly. Lucian walked over to the group and held the Colt out to John as Harry healed the cuts on Sam's face. All of them were shocked at the power of the Colt, of what they had just seen. John nodded his head, a light smile on his face as he finally had the weapon that could destroy the demon.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry sighed as he and Gem packed up their things. After the death of Luther, they had all gone to their motel rooms for some sleep. Lucian needed to talk with John about the full power of the Colt, since he had seen what it could do and knew how to handle it since he was Death. The time they spent sleeping wasn't the best since they were all worried about Kate coming to seek their deaths since they had killed her mate. Now that it was morning, they were all getting ready to leave and part ways with John. Lucian had already left after saying his goodbyes, and while John hadn't been to happy to see his friend leave, he did understand.

"Harry, have you seen my—"Dean asked, blinking when Harry held up his knife.

"…knife…thanks."Dean said, smiling sheepishly as Harry grinned at him.

The sound of the door opening made them look up, watching as John walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"So, guys."John said, all of them turning to look at him.

"Yes Sir."Sam said, dreading what his dad was going to say.

"You all ignored a direct order back there."John said, looking at all of them.

"Yes, sir."Sam said, sighing.

"Yeah, but we saved your ass."Dean said, making Harry smirk and Sam look at his older brother.

"You're right."John said, nodding his head.

"I am?"Dean asked, shock in his voice that his dad would ever admit that he had been wrong.

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got…but I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing. Together."John said, watching as Harry and Gem smiled.

"Yes, sir."They all said, making John smile.

Harry turned and flicked his hand, packing off of their things into their bags. Dean pulled John farther from the group to talk about sleeping arrangements since he and Harry still wanted to get their own rooms, after all, it would be embarrassing if John walked in on anything. Gem, Sam and Harry carried their things out to the Impala, noticing that John's truck was already packed and ready to go.

-Things are going to be different.-Harry mused, a light smile on his face as he watched a red faced Dean sputter as John talked to him.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Sighs- There you have it everyone. The new chapter which has taken longer to write than I would have liked. Like I said though, life got in the way and things were pretty busy around here so I had little time to do this. But, like I told two of my reviewer's I would have this chapter done before the end of the month and low and behold! I did! Also, once again, the sequel will not be up right away once I finish this, instead it will take awhile since I want to take a break and write other things. Anyway, please review!


	18. Author's Note Please Read, Important!

-Sighs softly-

Alright, I know you all hate it when I put up something that isn't a chapter but I though that I would put this up before people start ranting and raving about no quick updates. I have sad news everyone. My laptop has crashed on me again and, like last time, we have no money to get it fixed nor do we have the money to get a replacement. I will attempt to work on the chapters at my local library, though I don't know how well that will be since I have to watch it, listen to what they are saying and then write it all down and include Harry, Gem and any alterations because of Harry and Gem working with the brothers.

If this doesn't work, then Death Angels will be on hold until I have given the laptop a good amount of time to rest before attempting to use it again. I will be using the time to rewrite my old fanfic's(after trying to find a way to work on Death Angels and should I not be able to find a way) like I had planned to do after finishing this fanfic. I am very sorry, but this is out of my control. I hope you all understand and know that I am not giving up this fanfic, just putting it on hold until I can get the means to work on it agian. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the near future.

VioletEyedPrincess 


	19. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
